


Ohýbat se kolem větru

by SitaraAratis



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MCU - Universe Alteration, Off-screen torture, Space Pirates, long fic, space fantasy
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 148,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SitaraAratis/pseuds/SitaraAratis
Summary: Několik měsíců po bitvě o New York se za chaotických okolností bůh Loki znovu objeví ve Starkově věži, tentokrát je však na útěku. Tony Stark se dostane do křížové palby a nakonec je unesen spolu s Ásem. Zvládnou ti dva dosáhnout příměří, aby mohli utéct? A i kdyby ano, tak jak se dá uniknout z temného koutu vesmíru, když jsou tak daleko od Devíti světů, že ani Loki nezná cestu zpátky domů? Ale ze všeho nejdřív musejí přežít.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bend Around the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



_Galaxie Mléčná dráha_

_Sluneční soustava_

_Devět světů_

_Planeta Země_

Tři měsíce. To byl jediný klid, který mu byl po bitvě o New York dopřán, pouhé tři zatracené měsíce, než se to všechno zase podělalo. Žádná globální katastrofa, nic takového, to jen obyčejný místní gauner s příliš mnoha penězi a až příliš mnoha zbraněmi, co měl k dispozici osobní vojáky. Takže Tony neměl na odpis jen jednu, ale hned dvě ze svých nemovitostí, což bylo prostě fakt skvělý. Stark Tower se už opravovala, stejně jako zbytek New Yorku, ale opravit sídlo v Malibu bude trvat ještě déle, a upřímně, nedokázal v sobě vykřesat energii, aby začal s rekonstrukcí. Věděl, že se bude muset přestěhovat do rodinného sídla v New Yorku, ale každá buňka v jeho těle se té myšlence zpěčovala. Všechny místnosti mu tam připomínaly dětství, a tudíž i Howarda Starka. Jestli existovala jedna věc, na kterou s konečnou platností neměl náladu, byl to úžasný výlet touhle konkrétní uličkou vzpomínek.

Pepper byla pořád v nemocnici. Tenhle fakt se mu v hrudi každých pár vteřin kroutil jako nepříjemný parazit, mnohem bolestivější, než by šrapnel kdy mohl být. Neměla se ocitnout v křížové palbě, neměla být zraněna, ne když Tony z celého toho debaklu vyvázl jen s několika modřinami a zlomeným žebrem. Ale Tony měl samozřejmě svůj oblek, Pepper takové štěstí neměla.

Takže by se tu měl snažit potlačit všechny své problémy týkající se rodinného sídla, aby ho mohl připravit, než bude Pepper propuštěna. A co dělal místo toho? Seděl ve své polozničené věži se sklenkou skotské a vyhýbal se onomu sídlu jako čert kříži. Mohli se rozhodnout odejít někam jinam, kamkoliv, možná Benátky, Řím, Tokio, na tom nezáleželo, ale Pepper byla neústupná. Nemohli jen tak opustit Stark Industries. Tony by to udělal víc než rád, vykašlat se na společnost, ale nedokázal se o tom hádat, když Pepper, sladká, perfektní Pepper, se na něj podívala těma svýma odhodlanýma očima. Ten pohled seděl pevně dokonce i na její pohmožděné tváři a Tony mu podlehl. Pořád mu zbývala trocha času, než se budou muset přestěhovat do sídla, takže pár nocí ve věži nic nezmění, ale dá mu to nějaký čas srovnat si to v hlavě a dostat vztek pod kontrolu.

Vztek jak na SHIELD, který se neobtěžoval reagovat na to, že Tonyho rezidence byla rozprášená na kousky, tak na agenta Kéhosi-panáka v obleku, který měl tu drzost ukázat se v nemocnici až _poté_ , co bylo po všem. Jen aby ho informoval, že by ho rádi vyslechli ohledně událostí, které se odehrály. Že naneštěstí kapitán Rogers, agent Barton a agentka Romanovová jsou pryč na _důležité misi_ , a proto že mu nemohli přijít na pomoc. Tony řekl tomu agentovi, kam si Fury může svůj výslech strčit. Jistě, mohl to zvládnout sám. Zvládnul to sám, velký zasraný šplhnutí pro Tonyho Starka za „udržení situace pod kontrolou“, ale tohle nebylo o něm. Bylo to o Pepper, kterou zranili, protože Tony neměl zálohu, protože zatracený SHIELD měl větší starosti, než maniaka snažícího se zničit Tonyho život. Jistě, rozuměl tomu dokonale. Nevěděl, proč očekával něco jiného. Alespoň Rhodey se tam dostal včas, trochu pozdě, ale právě včas. Nechtěl přemýšlet o tom, co by se stalo, kdyby se tam dostal příliš pozdě.

Místností zavanul silný vítr a vytrhl Tonyho ze zamyšlení. Byl studený a roztřásl ho, čímž mu připomněl, že dost oken zůstávalo pořád nevyměněných. Vstal a protáhl si záda a ramena, jak přecházel zpátky k baru, aby si dolil sklenku. Zíral na podlahu, zatímco pil. Důlek, který udělal Hulk Lokim, už tam nebyl, ale bude těžké zapomenout na to místo, vždycky ho tam uvidí.

„Pane,“ ozval se náhle Jarvisův hlas. „Zaznamenávám ve věži neobvyklou energetickou signaturu.“

Tony se zamračil a odložil sklenku. „Jaký druh energetické signatury?“ zeptal se.

„Neznámý, pane, nedostatečná data, je zapotřebí další analýzy. Nicméně však rapidně nabývá na síle.“

„Jednoduše skvělý. Měj senzory v pohotovosti, půjdu se podívat. Kde?“

„Zdá se být koncentrována v hlavní ložnici, ale bylo by nerozumné přibližovat se k tomu bez vašeho obleku, pane Starku,“ upozorňoval ho Jarvis. „Velmi dobře to může být nepřátelská přítomnost.“

Model VII byl pořád ještě na šrot a nikdy se neobtěžoval opravit Model VI, takže měl jen Model V, který byl o patro níž, kde plánoval později spát.

„No, můžu si zajít pro oblek potom, co se kouknu,“ rozhodl se.

„Stále nerozumné, pane,“ informoval ho Jarvis. Nebyl si jistý, co ho přimělo ignorovat varování, možná ty skleničky, co měl, nebo ten parazit uvnitř hrudi, který mu připomínal, že vyvázl bez újmy díky svému obleku, zatímco Pepper bude v nemocniční posteli ležet týdny. Ve skutečnosti nezáleželo na tom, co z toho to bylo.

V ložnici profukoval vítr mnohem silněji, protože tu chyběla všechna okna. Město venku bylo téměř kompletně potemnělé, pořád ještě příliš poškozené, příliš mnoho budov bez elektřiny, příliš mnoho trosek. Zapadající slunce neposkytovalo dostatek světla, takže se pokoj vyhříval v docela zlověstné směsici červené záře a stínů. Tony měl ve věži elektřinu, ale ne v této místnosti, opravy ještě neskončily. Kolem byly pytle s cementem a kbelíky s barvou čekající na dělníky, až budou zítra ráno pokračovat v práci. Rychle se snažil najít cokoliv, co mohlo být tou neobvyklou energetickou signaturou, o které Jarvis mluvil. Netrvalo to celé tak dlouho, protože jeho UI měla ohledně „rapidního nárůstu“ pravdu. Dveře šatníku pokrývalo velké zrcadlo a obraz v něm byl zkreslený způsobem, jenž neměl nic společného s velkou prasklinou, která zrcadlo protínala.

Tony obezřetně postoupil o krok blíž, sledoval, jak se jeho odraz pohnul a čas od času se zachvěl. Vážně uvažoval o tom, že Jarvis měl ohledně obleku pravdu, když zrcadlo ztmavlo, jako by ho ovládla temná bouře. Sotva stačil o několik kroků ustoupit, na další reakce už mu nezbyl čas, když se temnota rozplynula a všem až příliš dobře známá temná postava doslova propadla povrchem zrcadla, proletěla několik stop vzduchem a přistála na Tonyho podlaze s velmi nepříjemně znějícím žuchnutím.

Jen o vteřinu později se široké, rozzlobené oči zaklesly do těch Tonyho a připomněly mu zatoulaného psa, který se z něj jednou pokusil v zadní uličce za nějakým barem kousek ukousnout, takové zbité a zlomyslné zvíře. Nevěděl, co by býval řekl, protože nedostal šanci pronést jediné slovo. Zrcadlo se před ním jasně zablesklo a Tony se sehnul ve vteřině, co viděl, že Loki udělal to samé. Nebyl si jistý, co ho zasáhlo, možná noční stolek, možná postel, slyšel jen zvuk praskajícího dřeva a Lokiho zavrčení. Přitiskl se zády ke zdi, u které se mu podařilo se přikrčit, a oči se mu rozšířily, když se konečně mohl podívat, co se děje. V jeho pokoji stály dvě obrovské postavy, vyšší dokonce než Loki a mnohem zavalitější. Na okamžik mu připomněly Chitauri, ale barva kůže nesouhlasila, ani tvar lebky a tvář, třebaže brnění a zbraně měli velmi podobné. Jeden z těch tvorů namířil a vystřelil svou zbraní a v odpověď se objevil zlatý záblesk od Lokiho, který podle všeho absorboval útok. Útočníky to však nezastavilo a oba na něj začali střílet, což byl signál pro Tonyho, aby se rozeběhl ven z místnosti pro svůj oblek.

Byl to dobrý plán pouze do okamžiku, kdy Loki přestal útoky blokovat a začal je místo toho odklánět, díky čemuž se stal jeho pokus mnohem hůř proveditelným. Tony dělal, co mohl, aby se vyhýbal energetickým výstřelům, které pršely kolem něj, ale to také znamenalo, že se nemohl jen tak hnát ke dveřím, pokud nechtěl, aby ho usmažily. Na zem dopadaly velké kusy zdiva a jeden z pytlů s cementem byl s největší pravděpodobností zasažen, protože ve vzduchu vířil bílý prach jako suchá mlha. Loki podle všeho přešel z obrany do útoku, protože místo svého zlatého štítu teď pálil zpátky na ta stvoření. Naprosto bez jakékoliv zbraně, nepotřeboval k tomu žádný zářící klacek, aby dokázal tyhle věci. To bylo dobré vědět, pokud Tony přežije tohle setkání, rozhodně řekne Jarvisovi, aby si to poznamenal. Lokiho výbuchu se podařilo srazit jednoho z těch tvorů na zem, načež ten přistál přímo před Tonym. Oranžové oči se mu upřely do tváře o chvíli později. Tony se rozeběhl ke dveřím, ale to stvoření vyrazilo za ním. Téměř se tam dostal, když se sevření jako od svěráku uzamklo kolem jeho nohy a poslalo ho k zemi. Jen jeho reflexy mu zachránily tvář od srážky s podlahou. Energetické výbuchy přestaly rozvracet jeho pokoj, ale neměl čas přemýšlet o tom, proč. Nakopl toho tvora dvakrát do hlavy, ale sevření na kotníku nepovolilo. Mimozemšťan se začal zvedat a přitom si Tonyho přitahoval blíž. Začal šoupat, hýbat, kroutit nohou, aby se nějak uvolnil, ale byl zjevně příliš fyzicky slabý na to, aby způsobil nějakou škodu. Zasraní emzáci.

Tvor se natáhl, a aniž by zaregistroval jeho pokusy o osvobození, druhou rukou ho sevřel kolem krku. Ruka stiskla dost silně na to, aby ho pohmoždila, ale ne natolik, aby ho zabila. Tony na oplátku popadl jeho předloktí, pokoušel se ho znovu kopnout, ale stvoření ho z větší části ignorovalo a vstalo. Bojovat, zatímco visel ve vzduchu, držený pouze za krk, bylo mnohem těžší. No, a je to tady, byl kurva mrtvý. Teda pokud Loki ty věci nějak nezabije. Šílený bůh ho může prohodit oknem, ale Tony by to raději risknul s ním, než s těmihle zatracenými neznámými vesmířany. Vrhl letmý pohled do místnosti, aby viděl, co se děje. Výbuchy se podle všeho změnily na boj zblízka, a Loki byl dole. Bojoval dobře, mnohem úspěšněji než Tony. Stvoření bojující proti němu mělo velkou ránu na hlavě a zdálo se, že mu v tuhle chvíli chybí oko, krvácelo i z několika dalších míst a z brnění se mu kouřilo, jako by ho nedlouho před tím ožehly plameny. Ale nakonec Lokiho nevýhoda toho, že byl na zemi, boj ukončila a Tony si nemohl pomoct, aby sebou netrhnul, když obrovský tvor začal bušit do jeho tváře, znovu a znovu a znovu, dokud se Loki nepřestal vzpírat.

Stvoření držící Tonyho promluvilo hlubokým vrčivým tónem v jazyce, kterému nerozuměl. Ten klečící nad Lokim zabručel něco v odpověď a pak dál spoutával boha řetězy, svazoval mu obě ruce i kotníky. Lokiho tvář tvořila jedna velká oteklá podlitina a všechna ta krev kolem něj prosakující se do koberce taky nebyla pěkná na pohled.

„Dostali jste svýho boha,“ podařilo se Tonymu vymáčknout. „Možná si ho můžete prostě vzít a jít?“ nadhodil, i když bylo velmi těžké mluvit. Stěží se mu dostávalo vzduchu a vidění se mu už začalo rozplývat. Tvor znovu upřel své oranžové oči na něj, ale neřekl nic. Tony viděl velkou pěst letící k jeho tváři a pak po záblesku žhavé bolesti následovala tma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Překlad zveřejňován také na blogu stripky-ff.webnode.cz a na Wattpadu.


	2. Písky času

_Poloha: neznámá_

První věcí, kterou vedle svých ztuhlých svalů zaregistroval, byl nízký bzučivý zvuk vycházející ze všeho kolem něj. Znělo to jako elektřina, generátor nebo snad motor. Otevřel oči a rychle je zase zavřel, jelikož světlo, třebaže nijak zvlášť jasné, jaksi bolelo. Přimhouřil oči a pokusil se posadit. Ležel na něčem, co musela být ta nejtvrdší a nejnepříjemnější postel, která existovala. A ruce měl spoutané, prostě super. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechnul, vůbec ho nepotěšila skutečnost, že mu dech okamžitě došel, a to aniž by se hýbal, co to má sakra být? Podařilo se mu posadit a přehodit nohy přes okraj postele. Všechny svaly měl ztuhlé a bolavé a cítil se až moc slabý. Teď, když jeho oči konečně začaly uvykat světlu a zrak se mu vyjasnil, zamrznul při pohledu, který ho přivítal.

Loki seděl na posteli, která byla přesně jako ta Tonyho, na druhé straně šedé místnosti. Také byl připoutaný, Tony se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli je rád nebo ne, ale teď to považoval za dobrou věc. Byl zbaven většiny svého brnění, díky čemuž vypadal štíhlejší, ale o nic míň hrozivě. Předchozí události mu natlačily zpátky do mysli a překvapilo ho, že Lokiho tvář nenesla téměř žádné stopy po bití, musí být fajn uzdravovat se tak rychle. Tony byl příliš otupělý, aby zhodnotil svá vlastní zranění; neměl pocit, že umírá, všechno ostatní mohlo počkat.

„Chodíš sem často?“ zeptal se Tony, pak si odkašlal. Hlas měl skřípavý a v ústech opravdu sucho. Jak dlouho byl v bezvědomí? Loki na něj vrhnul letmý pohled, ale neráčil odpovědět, ne že by to Tony očekával.

„Kde to jsme?“ zajímal se poté, ale opět nepřišla odpověď. „Věř mi, že nemám problém poslouchat zvuk svýho vlastního hlasu,“ upozornil. Loki si povzdechl, vyznělo to podrážděně.

„Já nevím,“ řekl.

„Dobře, tak nechceš mi říct, kdo byli tvoji přátelé?“

„Jsou to sotva mí přátelé.“

„Bez legrace, co jsou zač? Chci říct, jo, dokážu si představit, jak nasíráš lidi všude kolem, ale nemáš být zavřený v pěkné útulné kobce v Asgardu?“

Loki zůstal chvilku zticha, viditelně zvažoval, jestli chce ztrácet dech mluvením k člověku.

„Nezáleží na tom, kdo jsou, byli najati, aby mě zajali.“

„Tak díky, že’s je zavedl do mojí věže, kreténe,“ vyštěkl Tony. „Takhle přesně jsem si plánoval večer,“ vrčel, zatímco zvedl a zaškubal svými řetězy.

Loki se na něj zamračil. „Nemusím se ti ospravedlňovat, smrtelníku.“

„To ty jsi mě na prvním místě dostal do tohohle svinstva!“

„Ne, to ty, když jsi zničil chitaurijskou loď.“

Tony zaskočeně zaklapnul pusu a zamrkal na Lokiho.

„Jak by sakra věděli, že jsem to byl já?!“ dožadoval se. Pak mu to docvaklo a hluboko v útrobách se mu počal rozhořívat chladný hněv. „To ty’s jim to řekl, že jo?“

Loki se jen ušklíbl. „Udělal bych to, ale nebylo třeba. Díky tomu zařízení v tvé hrudi jsi velmi snadno rozpoznatelný a oni skrze mne viděli dost, aby věděli, kde tě najít.“

Tony o tom na vteřinu přemýšlel. „Ne, to je blbost. Cokoliv jsi s tím zrcadlem udělal, prošel jsi skrz první, tys je ke mně zavedl!“

„Jak jsem řekl, nemusím se ti ospravedlňovat.“

Několik okamžiků seděli v tichosti, Tony se díval na své řetězy, ale nevypadalo to, že by se z nich dokázal dostat. Co se útěku týkalo, vypadala místnost stejně tak beznadějně, ale to mu nezabránilo v jejím zkoumání.

Loki si odfrkl a Tony pozvedl obočí, když se podíval zpátky na něj.

„Něco legračního, muflone?“ zeptal se.

„Jen to, že doopravdy věříš, že máš kam jít, když unikneš z této místnosti,“ oznámil mu bůh. Tony se na něj jen na vteřinu zahleděl, než mu došlo, o čem to mluvil.

„Už nejsme na Zemi, co?“

„Ne.“

„Ale ty nevíš kde?“

„Budu, jakmile se tam dostaneme,“ prohlásil Loki jednoduše.

„Tam? My jsme…“ znovu se rozhlédl. Neměl pocit, jakože se hýbou, což znamenalo, že jakýkoliv druh dopravního prostředku tohle byl, musel být velký. „Takže tohle je…“ pobídl.

„Loď,“ přišla strohá odpověď.

„Vesmírná loď?“ ujišťoval se Tony, Loki odpověděl naštvaným pohledem, jasně, vesmírná loď, naprosto normální. Sakra, bojoval proti Lokiho armádě, neměly by ho už překvapovat takovéhle věci.

„Fakt nesnáším, že se na to ptám, ale… co s námi udělají?“ Loki opět vydal tamten zvuk, bylo to něco mezi odfrknutím a velmi nešťastným smíchem.

„Zabijí… nakonec.“

Doopravdy to nepotřeboval rozvádět.

„A ty opravdu plánuješ tady jen sedět a nic nedělat?“

„Už jsi viděl, jak skončil můj poslední pokus o útěk,“ poukázal Loki. „Není odsud kam jít.“

„Ne,“ zamítl to okamžitě Tony. „Já tu nebudu vysedávat a vzdávat se.“

„Ach, pak mi prosím pěkně řekni, co chceš dělat, až se zbavíš svých téměř nezničitelných řetězů a uprchneš z této silně vyztužené místnosti, která se otevírá pouze zvenčí?“

Tony zaskřípal zuby. „Já nevím… zatím. Nemůžeme ještě být tak daleko od Země, musí tu být… něco.“

Loki tentokrát doslova obrátil oči v sloup. Tony ho chtěl uškrtit svými řetězy. Poté, co se Ás zhluboka nadechl, znovu se na něj zadíval.

„Předpokládám, že bude lepší, když ti to řeknu, než uděláš něco bezhlavého, co by mohlo ohrozit některé z mých budoucích plánů.“

„Říct mi co?“

„Co myslíš, jak dlouho jsi spal?“ Tahle otázka byla nečekaná.

„Uh… pár hodin?“ hádal Tony.

„Ach vy smrtelníci a vaše žalostně omezené vnímání,“ okomentoval to Loki. „Copak to necítíš? Že něco není v pořádku? Tvé svaly jsou příliš unavené, tvé plíce příliš semknuté, hrdlo příliš vysušené?“

Tony dál zíral na boha, nelíbilo se mu, co slyšel.

„Pár dní?“ zeptal se Tony potom. „Nemůže to být víc.“

„Ano, může. Pokud to bylo magicky navozené,“ odpověděl Loki jednoduše. „V tomto případě je to těžké říct… Sám jsem byl v bezvědomí, ale přetrvávající účinky jsou příliš silné, než aby je šlo ignorovat.“

„Jak dlouho?“ zeptal se Tony drsnějším tónem.

„Přinejmenším pár týdnů, ale měsíců se zdá pravděpodobnější.“

Ta slova následovalo tíživé ticho, které narušovalo pouze tlumené bzučivé hučení. Tony na něj dlouhou dobu jenom zíral.

„To není možné.“ Loki opět jen zakoulel očima a opřel se zády o stěnu. „Ne, není to možné. Zemřel bych žízní… nebo hlady… ani nemám delší strniště… Není to možné!“

„Ujišťuji tě, že je. Vzhledem k tomu, že to bylo něco dost silného, aby to udrželo pod kontrolou i mě, řekl bych, že to musela být směs magických a alchymistických postupů.“

„Ale…“

„Unavuje mě poskytovat ti vysvětlení. Zkrátka „zastavili“ naše těla, to je nejjednodušší způsob, jak to vyjádřit. Běžná praxe, pokud jde o důležité „živé zboží“. Není třeba potravy a mohou si být jistí, že na konci cesty budeme stále naživu.“

Tony se zády opřel o studenou zeď a snažil se to vstřebat. Týdny, možná i měsíce. Loki musel lhát, ne? To se prostě nezdálo být možné, i kdyby slabost v jeho svalech a vyprahlé hrdlo říkaly něco jiného. Necítil by se takhle, pokud by byl v bezvědomí jen pár hodin, ale mohlo pro to být i jiné vysvětlení. V případě, že Loki mluvil pravdu, by to znamenalo, že zmizel z povrchu Země možná před několika měsíci. Ne, nedovolil si o tom přemýšlet. Pepper, do hajzlu!

„Proč jsem teda teď vzhůru?“ zeptal se ochromeně, jeho mysl uháněla tak rychle, jak jen bylo možné nad všemi těmi možnostmi přemýšlet. Také doufal, že zachytí lež, protože na to byla velká šance. Byl by blázen, kdyby bral Lokiho slova za bernou minci.

„No, musíme být blízko našemu cíli, samozřejmě.“

„Zdáš se být až moc uvolněný na někoho, kdo jde vstříc smrti.“

„Smrti? Ale ne, Iron Mane, smrt je milosrdenství, smrt je velkorysý dar, smrt je osvobození, o které budeme prosit. Nemáme tak skvělé vyhlídky. Nakonec, ano, ale může to být ve velmi vzdálené budoucnosti.“

Teď, když se Tony opět zahleděl na boha, všiml si, že lhostejnost není nic víc, než velmi dobrá maska. Neměl tušení, co se ve skutečnosti odehrává v jeho šílené hlavě. Tvář měl důkladně prázdnou, záměrně skrýval, co cítí. Nechtěl ukázat jakoukoliv slabost. To dávalo smysl, kdo by chtěl poskytnout takovou výhodu svým nepřátelům. Pak si uvědomil, že tu byla jedna otázka, na kterou se dosud zapomněl zeptat.

„Takže ke komu nás vezou?“

„K někomu, kdo slíbil, že budu dychtit po něčem tak sladkém, jako je bolest.“

ooOoo

Příštích pár hodin (nebo o čem se Tony domníval, že to bylo pár hodin) trávili v absolutním tichu. Tony netoužil po konverzaci s tím bastardem a pochyboval, že by z něj mohl vyzískat víc užitečných informací, takže nebylo co řešit. Myslí se mu proháněly různé možnosti, zatímco dělal vše proto, aby nezbláznil z toho, co se blížilo. Bylo snadné z Lokiho slov pochopit, co je čekalo, jestli tedy mluvil pravdu. Tony mohl přísahat, že ho reaktor v hrudi bolel, jizva kolem něj ho pálila jako v těch několika prvních dnech. Nejhorší možné déjà vu, ale stále se odmítal jen tak vzdát. Pochyboval, že se vzdal Loki, ale nemohl se spoléhat na cokoli, co bůh plánoval. Nechal by Tonyho s jejich vězniteli bez mrknutí oka nebo by to dokonce udělal s úsměvem na své zatracené tváři. Možná by ho dokonce využil, aby sám unikl. Musel si na něj dávat pozor.

Přemýšlel také o ostatních. Pepper, Rhodey, SHIELD. Jestli byl opravdu pryč celé týdny nebo měsíce – měsíce zatraceně, k čertu se vším, do hajzlu – pak to znamenalo, že hodně lidí se po něm shánělo. No, nedokázali ho najít v zasraný afghánský jeskyni, tak jak by ho mohli najít kdoví kde jak daleko od Země… na mimozemské kosmické lodi… ve vesmíru!

Ticho bylo narušeno ostrým cinknutím pocházejícím zpoza dveří, což je oba donutilo vzhlédnout. Tony se napjal, koutkem oka viděl, že Loki také, ale Ásovi se o vteřinu později podařilo držení těla uvolnit. Byl to zatraceně dobrý herec. Tony udělal totéž, ačkoliv pro něj bylo trochu těžší tvářit se v dané situaci uvolněně, ale dokázal to. Plivnout nebezpečí do tváře a takové ty věci.

Těžké dveře se otevřely a Tony rozpoznal mimozemšťana, který rozbil Lokimu tvář. Měl velkou jizvu na hlavě a jedno oko mu opravdu chybělo, ale nebylo to čerstvé zranění, nýbrž již zcela zahojená rána. To podle všeho potvrzovalo Lokiho slova o tom, kolik času uběhlo. Pokud se tihle mimozemšťani neléčili mnohem rychleji, což bylo dost dobře možný, ale samozřejmě, pokud by se hojili rychleji, rána by se tak ošklivě nezajizvila. Zasraní emzáci.

Ten zjizvený udělal pár kroků blíž k Tonymu, zatímco druhý stál u dveří se zbraní velkou jako kráva namířenou na Lokiho. Nepodceňovali ho. Loki na ta stvoření jen dál upíral chladný pohled a zůstával zticha. Zjizvenec začal mluvit a ukazoval na Tonyho hruď. Inženýr pozvedl obočí.

„Sorry kámo, nemluvím vesmírnou hatmatilkou.“

Mimozemšťan na něj zíral jedním rozzlobeným oranžovým okem, než se obrátil k Lokimu a promluvil znovu, přičemž gestikuloval Tonyho směrem. Loki na okamžik vyzývavě podržel tvorův pohled.

„Co dělá to zařízení v tvé hrudi?“ zeptal se pak Loki. Jo, Tony měl tušení, že tohle bylo to, co chtěl ten emzák vědět.

„Do toho mu zatraceně nic není,“ odsekl Tony.

Loki chvíli počkal, pak lhostejným tónem řekl: „Nepotřebuješ to vědět.“

Tvor v porozumění zavrčel, což přimělo Tonyho se zamračit, ale byl příliš roztržitý, aby o tom právě teď přemýšlel. Mimozemšťan něco řekl hlasitějším tónem.

„Vyhrožuje ti… ne příliš kreativně,“ pronesl Loki na způsob překladu. Tony civěl nazpět svým nejlepším ty-mi-můžeš nevzrušeným pohledem. Tvor k němu pak přikročil, popadl ho za tričko a přitáhl si ho trochu blíž. Znovu mu zavrčel něco do tváře.

„Je to zbraň?“ zeptal se Loki příjemným hlasem.

Tony držel jazyk za zuby, ale jak se ukázalo, mimozemšťan neměl žádnou trpělivost, ani nebyl v náladě na hry. Protože další věc, kterou Tony věděl, byla, že jeho tričko bylo rozervané a velká ruka se blížila k jeho obloukovému reaktoru. Snažil se uniknout, bojoval s ním, ale řetězy mu nedaly příliš mnoho prostoru k manévrování a svaly měl pořád ztuhlé a unavené, nemluvě o tom, že to stvoření bylo mnohem silnější než on. Když se mimozemšťanovi nakonec podařilo ho zpacifikovat a položit ruku na reaktor, Tonymu bylo jasné, že nemá co ztratit.

„Udržuje mě to naživu!“ vyhrknul.

„Udržuje ho to naživu,“ opakoval Loki. Mimozemšťan v reakci Tonyho odhodil zpátky na postel a nechal reaktor být. Pak něco zavrčel a přesunul se blíž k Lokimu, který si stoupl, ale nevzpíral se, když ho spoutávali ještě důkladněji. Možná že zbraň namířená na jeho tvář byla toho důvodem. Poté, co byl Loki bezpečně svázaný, odhákli ho ze stěny. Nato se jednoočko vrátil k Tonymu. Nepřivázali ho na řetěz jako Lokiho, ale on zcela zjevně nebyl tak velkou hrozbou. Vyvlekli je ven z místnosti, Lokiho prvního, takže kráčel mezi dvěma velkými tvory, a Tonyho jen táhli za sebou. Alespoň mu nevěnovali tolik pozornosti, což skýtalo jisté možnosti.

Nějakou dobu beze slova procházeli temnými koridory. Pak konečně dorazili ke dveřím. Ty vedly do proskleného průchodu s dalšími dveřmi na konci. Když vstoupili, Tony se okamžitě rozhlédl kolem a zalapal po dechu. Byl by se zastavil, kdyby ho ta bestie netáhla za sebou. Cítil, víc než viděl, že Loki opravdu na chvíli zastavil, a že jejich věznitelé do něj strčili, aby zase pokračoval v pohybu. Možná ani on nečekal ten výhled venku. Řečeným výhledem byla úplně pustá zem a jasná obloha, tedy přesněji řečeno otevřený prostor kolem nich, a něco, co předtím Tony viděl jen na teleskopu se super vysokým rozlišením.

„Je to galaxie?“ ujišťoval se. Vypadalo to tak, jako jedna z těch spirálního typu, což opravdu nebylo dobré, protože jak kurva daleko potom byli od Země? Byla velká, dost velká, že když nepočítal tu pustinu kolem nich, tak zakrývala největší část výhledu. 

„Andromeda,“ vyplivl Loki, definitivně nepotěšený tím, co vidí.

Tony se syčivě nadechl, vnitřnosti mu znovu zamrzly. Žádný div, že to vypadalo povědomě. S Andromedou tak blízko nich museli být… aspoň 2,5 milionu světelných let od Země.

Oh… kurva.


	3. V daleké, předaleké galaxii…

_Galaxie Cassiopeia_

_Soustava Shedir_

_Sektor 40_

Andromeda. Na té obloze byla vidět zasraná Andromeda a ne jen jako „zářící bod v dálce“, ale jako „přímo před vaším čumákem pokrývající celou oblohu“. Ne že by měl bůhví jaké naděje dostat se odtud, ale tohle? Tohle vyjebe se všemi jeho byť jen vzdáleně možnými plány. Inženýr v něm si nemohl pomoci, aby neuvažoval, jak kurva rychlá ta loď, se kterou cestovali, byla. Každá jeho další část se jen cítila příliš otřeseně, aby dělala něco jiného, než jen pokládala jednu nohu před druhou. Mysl měl stále trochu pomalou, což se téměř nikdy nestávalo, takže měl za to, že šlo o následek dlouhého spánku. Věděl, že měl přemýšlet o něčem na způsob úniku, ale jaké se nabízely možnosti? Nemohl prostě utéct, nebylo kam utéct! Vězel zasraný miliony světelných let daleko od Země. Ta myšlenka sama o sobě ho až příliš ohromovala, než aby o ní přemýšlel dopodrobna. Byl první člověk, který kdy vkročil do jiné galaxie (pokud věděl), a mířil rovnou ke strašlivé bolesti a případné smrti. Vsadil by se, že Magellan takovýmhle situacím čelit nemusel.

Zadíval se na přímo skvostný tvar Andromedy ještě jednou, než ho provlekli dveřmi a on ji ztratil z dohledu. Nádherná, opravdu… rozechvěle se zhluboka nadechl. Nedostane se odsud, že ne? Rozhodně to tak vypadalo. Hruď jakoby se mu znovu pevně sevřela, ale polkl a potlačil jakékoli emoce, které se draly na povrch. Ne teď, ne tady, musel je udržet na uzdě tak dlouho, jak to půjde. Možná později najde způsob, jen potřeboval čas, mohl něco vymyslet… vždycky to tak dělal.

Příliš se pohroužil do svých myšlenek, než aby věnoval pozornost čemukoliv před sebou. Prošli dalšími dveřmi, a jakmile se zavřely, jeho řetězem bylo ostře trhnuto. V době, kdy znovu vzhlédl, měl už Loki svůj řetěz omotaný kolem krku jednoho z těch tvorů. Otočil se kolem, rychle a elegantně, a Tony zaslechl odporný zvuk praskajících kostí, jak mimozemšťanův krk křupnul. Loki odstrčil mrtvou váhu pryč, směrem na druhého mimozemšťana, který nestačil dostatečně brzy pozvednout zbraň, protože držel Tonyho řetěz. Když mimozemšťan klopýtnul, ta hybnost stáhla Tonyho s ním. Právě se chtěl pokusit dostat z jeho sevření, když koridor naplnily výkřiky, jak se otevřely dveře na druhém konci. Víc mimozemšťanů, nádhera.

Tony neviděl v boji smysl, byli v přesile, neměl žádné zbraně, žádnou ochranu a byl spoutaný. Lidi říkali, že neměl žádný pud sebezáchovy, no, právě teď by jim mohl ukázat, že se mýlili. Nemohl říct to samé o Lokim. Bojoval dobře, zlomyslně. Jistě, nebyl tak zranitelný jako Tony, vzhledem k tomu, že mohl rozchodit i výprask od Hulka, ale tohle bylo vyloženě hloupé. Nakonec se jim ho podařilo přemoci, ale chlapec jim před tím uštědřil několik vážných škod. V té době většina mimozemšťanů vykazovala nějakou krvácející ránu. Tony si byl docela jistý, že kdyby někdo nechtěl Lokiho doručit živého, ti hoši by na něj útočili, dokud by nezemřel. Místo toho ponechali Áse krvácejícího a klopýtajícího, ale pořád vzdorovitě zírajícího. Docela by ho zajímalo, proč Loki přijal svou porážku na Zemi s takovou elegancí.

Mimozemšťani chvíli křičeli mezi sebou a pak pokračovali v cestě mnohem rychlejším tempem. Loki měl doopravdy talent na nasírání druhých. Tony jen doufal, že se to nevrátí a nekousne to do zadku _jeho_. I když doopravdy nevěděl, jak by věci mohly být ještě horší.

ooOoo

„Bůžku,“ pronesla temná postava, jakmile byl Loki odhozen na podlahu. Tony toho z něj moc neviděl, jak tak pořád stál u vchodu mezi dvěma statnými mimozemskými strážci. Aspoň někdo kromě Lokiho mluvil… anglicky? Fajn, to bylo divný, ale pro teď to pustil z hlavy, nebylo to prioritní. Loki na podlahu vyplivl trochu krve, pak se vyškrábal na kolena.

„Byl jsi varován,“ připomněla mu postava.

„A ty jsi mi slíbil impozantní armádu, kterou snadno zlikvidovala hrstka smrtelníků… kdo přesně porušil své slovo?“ zeptal se Loki temným tónem. Postava se otočila. Tenhle mimozemšťan vypadal jinak než jejich strážci. Bledě modrá, téměř bílá kůže, Tony mu neviděl do tváře, protože měl kápi; ne že by chtěl, ruce se šesti prsty působily děsivě až až.

„ _Ty_ jsi selhal,“ zachraptěla zahalená postava s definitivností. „A zaplatíš za to.“

„Nebojím se tě,“ odsekl Loki. Jeden ze strážců v odpověď škubnul Lokiho řetězy a ten zahalený se o několik kroků přiblížil k Ásovi.

„Budeš.“

Loki se začal smát. Byl to nízký a ostrý zvuk, pobavený a nebezpečný zároveň, a taky trochu šílený. „S potěšením ti vyrvu srdce z těla. Spatříš je bít v mém sevření, zatímco budeš křičet,“ vyštěknul na mimozemšťana, který se nad ním tyčil.

Ten druhý zavrčel a v mžiku stál vedle Lokiho, dlouhé zahnuté ostří v jeho ruce přitisknuté k bohovým rtům.

„Kdybys nám pořád ještě neměl co říct, vyřízl bych ti jazyk přímo tady, bůžku.“

Navzdory ostří usazenému na jeho rtech se Loki široce usmál, vůbec se nestaral o říznutí v koutku úst. Ti dva zírali jeden na druhého několik chvil, než byla čepel odtažena pryč.

„Odveďte mi ho z očí,“ nařídil se zasyčením zahalený mimozemšťan. Tentokrát Loki rvačku nerozpoutal. Tony s blížícím se pocitem strachu sledoval, jak ho vlečou pryč. Když se dveře zavřely a Lokiho vysoká postava zmizela, Tony se obrátil zpátky, jen aby ho zaskočil zahalený mimozemšťan stojící přímo před ním.

„Slabý. Křehký. Člověk,“ promluvil pomalu, tvář jen pár centimetrů od té Tonyho. „Pověz mi, jak mohl jeden midgardský muž zabít víc našich než on vašich?“

„Jsem lepší?“ odpověděl Tony. Byl si docela jistý, že jeho hlas zněl sebejistě a dostatečně nenuceně. V duchu se poplácal po rameni.

„Rozhodně jsi byl efektivnější,“ podotkl mimozemšťan. „Můj pán má rád… efektivnost.“

Tony z něj nespustil pohled, tvář bezvýraznou jak jen to šlo.

„Řekni nám, jakou zbraň jsi použil,“ pokračoval. Tony dělal, co mohl, aby na sobě nedal nic znát. Takže o tom to celé bylo. Mělo ho to napadnout, měl to vědět! „Byl velmi potěšen její silou.“

„Zničil jsem vaši armádu a váš šéf měl z toho radost?“ žasnul Tony.

„Byla to velká pocta jeho Paní,“ sdělil mu pompézně, odvrátil se a poodešel o několik kroků vpravo. Tony neměl absolutně žádné tušení, co tohle sakra mělo znamenat. „Pověz nám o té zbrani.“

No, tohle byla sakra povědomá situace.

„Ne,“ odvětil klidně.

„Můj pán by tě odměnil navýsost štědře,“ ujistil ho druhý.

„Ne,“ opakoval Tony.

„Mohl by ti dát moc a vědění za hranicemi tvé představivosti.“

„Ne.“

„Blázne,“ řekl, jak se otáčel zpátky k Tonymu. „Dostaneme, co chceme. Ty nám to řekneš.“

Hm, říct mimozemšťanovi, který poslal Lokiho dobýt Zemi, jak funguje jaderná zbraň. Jo, jasně, to určitě.

„Ne, to neudělám.“

„Ano… uděláš.“

Zagestikuloval rukou a Tony byl odveden pryč.

ooOoo

Hodili ho do cely, nijak překvapivě. Na rozdíl od té na lodi, tahle neměla postele. Neměla nic, jen holé stěny a velmi tvrdou podlahu. Ruce měl stále spoutané, ale neuvázali ho ke zdi. Považoval se za šťastlivce. Kromě toho byl uvnitř sám. Možná je budou s Lokim držet odděleně. Nemohl než souhlasit. Loki by ho zavraždil právě tak, jako jejich věznitelé, možná tím spíš, že Ás od něj nic nepotřeboval.

Nějakou dobu celu prozkoumával. Napočítal, že byla sedmnáct stop dlouhá a osm stop široká, strop byl příliš vysoko a příliš tmavý, aby odhadl jeho přesnou výšku. V jednom rohu byla hluboká díra vedoucí do jakéhosi potrubí. Netrvalo mu dlouho si uvědomit, k čemu slouží, byla příliš úzká na cokoliv jiného. Oh, štěstí, jaké to luxusní místo. Tohle bylo horší než ta jeskyně, mnohem horší. Snažil se nemyslet na posledně, co byl zajat, ale šlo to těžko. Tady uvnitř nebylo vůbec nic, co by mu mohlo pomoci přijít s nějakými novými únikovými plány. Rozhodně ne s nějakým, který by ho dostal zpátky na Zemi. Přemýšlel, jak se ho budou snažit přesvědčit, aby jim řekl o atomovce, ale měl celkem dobré představy. Tohle nebylo jeho první rodeo… aby tak řekl. Zachvěl se a nemělo to nic společného s chladem kobky.

Musel být sám po dobu, která mu připadala jako hodiny, nikým nerušen. Ta nejistota ho znervózňovala, což byl pravděpodobně důvod, proč ho takhle nechali. Pak konečně zaslechl někoho otevírat dveře a narovnal se, otáčeje se ke komukoli, kdo přicházel. Byli to dva strážci, s třetím stojícím ve dveřích, nic překvapujícího. Táhli dovnitř Lokiho, což bylo trochu nečekané. Hrubě ho pohodili na zem. Loki se jen převalil a zašklebil se širokým úsměvem se zakrvácenými zuby. Měl pouta na zápěstích, stejně jako Tony, ale jeden ze strážných ho připoutal i ke zdi. Oba strážní měli několik velkých řezných ran a ten, co stál u dveří, měl na tváři tolik krve, že mu stékala na brnění. Loki se musel znovu ohánět.

Jakmile Lokiho připoutali, všichni tři strážní odešli a Tonyho tam nechali stát a zírat na stále se smějícího boha. Loki se přisunul blíže ke zdi a opřel se o ni. Jeho smích se utišil a nakonec obrátil svůj pohled na Tonyho.

„Starku… proč tak vážně?“ zeptal se s úsměvem.

„Oh, já nevím,“ promluvil Tony a všechna jeho frustrace, všechna jeho bezmocnost, jeho vztek a všechno ostatní, co se snažil velmi tvrdě držet pod kontrolou, se v něm vařilo, chtělo to tak moc vybouchnout. Neměl energii to zadržovat. „Co takhle kvůli skutečnosti, že jsem dostal ránu pěstí do obličeje ve své ložnici a probudil se o několik **_měsíců později_** _přímo v prdeli_ ZASRANÝ ANDROMEDY! Nebo možná proto, že mě do toho zatáhl ten samý šílený kretén, který se pokusil dobýt moji planetu! Nebo že jsem **_připoutaný ve špinavý díře_** , protože se tvým hrůzu nahánějícím přátelům líbilo, jak jsem vyvraždil celou armádu! A na vrcholu toho všeho mám _tebe,_ DUŠEVNĚ CHORÝHO ZMRDA, jako svýho **_zatracenýho spolubydlícího_**!“

Odvrátil se a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, jak se snažil dostat nervy pod kontrolu. Byl tady tak zkurveně mimo svoje hřiště. Jak mohl vůbec skončit takhle, na místě jako je tohle? Jak se to stalo? Jak se z toho dostane? Jak?!

Poté, co cítil, že může mluvit, aniž by hulákal, obrátil se zpátky k Lokimu, který vypadal naprosto nevzrušený jeho výbuchem, což Tonyho jen nakrklo ještě víc.

„Chtějí tu zbraň, kterou jsi použil, není-liž pravda?“ zeptal se Ás po několika chvilkách ticha. Tony uvažoval o tom, že ho bude ignorovat, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel.

„Ano.“

„Tohle může znít zvláštně, když to pochází ode mne… ale doporučuji ti neříkat jim, co to bylo.“

Tony se ušklíbl, protože jako kdyby potřeboval zrovna Lokiho ze všech lidí, aby mu něco takového říkal.

„Nic neřeknu,“ pronesl tónem, který vypovídal o tom, jak idiotské bylo dokonce i naznačovat, že by o tom vůbec uvažoval.

„Oh, dobře,“ odpověděl Loki lehce a otřel si trochu krve z tváře. „Nemusím ti pak tedy ještě zakroutit krkem.“

Tony na něj zíral, ramena vzpřímená, tvář ještě tvrdší než před chvílí.

„Nehleď tak překvapeně… Iron Mane,“ pronesl Loki, jeho tón, když vyslovil poslední část, byl jasně výsměšný. „Můžeš být můj nepřítel, ale oni stejně tak, a já nechci vidět takovou zbraň v jejich držení.“

„No, na něčem se shodneme. Myslím, že teď může nastat konec světa,“ okomentoval to Tony.

„Pokud se bude zdát, třeba jen na vteřinu, že se chystáš s nimi… spolupracovat. Zabiju tě, ani nehlesneš.“

Jeho pronikavé oči se upíraly do Tonyho tváře velmi zneklidňujícím způsobem.

„Chápu.“

„Dobře.“

Potom se odmlčeli, ani jeden z nich neměl zájem promluvit k tomu druhému už jediné slovo.


	4. Počítat znamení

_Galaxie Cassiopeia_

_Soustava Shedir_

_Sektor 40_

Neudělali mu nic. Pokaždé, když se dveře otevřely, Tony se připravil na to, co mohlo přijít, ale oni nikdy nepřišli pro něj, jenom pro Lokiho. Snažil se odhadnout, kolik dní uplynulo, ale ze samotné té myšlenky jen pociťoval nutkání k hysterickému smíchu. „Den“, jako kdyby záleželo na tom, kolikrát se nějaká mrňavá tečka někde velice, velice daleko otočila kolem své osy.

Kdykoliv stráže přišli pro Lokiho, nazval to „ránem“, a „večer“ nastal tehdy, když ho vrátili zpátky a dali jim trochu vody a něco, co by se dalo nazvat jídlem, pokud by jeden přeháněl. Neznalost toho, kolik uplynulo času, počínaje několika prvními měsíci, které prospal, ho doháněla k šílenství. Takže začal počítat dny.

Včetně dne, kdy je vhodili do cely, tady strávili už osm dní. Neměl nejmenší tušení, kolik hodin tyhle „dny“ měly, ale pořád jim tak říkal. Po osm dní vytahovali Lokiho na poměrně dlouhou dobu ven a přiváděli ho zpátky zkrvaveného a zbitého. Po osm dní se jim Loki smál, když ho házeli zpátky dovnitř a nebylo jediného strážného, který by od boha neutržil nějaké zranění.

A Tony jen sledoval a čekal, ale nezáleželo na tom, kolik času uteklo, nebylo žádné cesty ven. Žádnou neviděl. Takže stejně jako předtím se jen snažil nesložit.

Sedmnáctého dne se Loki poprvé nesmál, když ho vraceli do cely, ale soudě dle ošklivých červených stop kolem krku a množství krve, kterou vyplivl, to mělo víc co dělat s jeho zraněními než s čímkoliv jiným.

Bylo nanejvýš znervózňující vidět, jak Loki vypadal každé ráno, a porovnávat to se stavem, v jakém jej přiváděli zpět. Sledovat, jak se jeho tělo samo zacelovalo, jak hodiny míjely, a pak být svědkem toho, jak příštího dne měl všude zranění zase nová. Nikdy spolu skutečně nemluvili a to ticho rovněž neprospívalo Tonyho nervům Nemohl spát. Vinit z toho mohl řadu věcí, příliš nepohodlnou podlahu, Lokiho obývajícího tu samou celu, díky čemuž bylo nemožné nebýt ve střehu a napjatý, nebo samozřejmě noční můry, které se postupem času pokoušely jeho mysl ovládnout čím dál častěji. Alespoň ho Loki neohrožoval ani ho nenapadl. Malé laskavosti.

Všiml si také, že Loki vypadal čím dál tím hůř, jak dny plynuly, léčil se rychle, ale čím víc zranění měl, tím byl proces pomalejší a někdy byl stále ještě pohmožděný, když se dveře otevřely, aby ho strážní znovu odvedli. Tony měl docela slušnou představu, proč se ještě nedotkli jeho. Byl smrtelný, mnohem méně odolný než někdo jako Loki a oni od něj potřebovali informaci, takže nemohli riskovat, že ho zraní příliš. Cítil hnusný pocit chladu ve střevech, který mu říkal, že přimět ho sledovat, co se dělo Lokimu, čeho byli jejich věznitelé schopní, byl jejich způsob, jak ho učinit svolnějším.

Dělo se to pomalu, velmi pomalu, ale dělo se to. Stráže měli méně úrazů, Loki se léčil trochu pomaleji, to všechno byly známky směřující k nevyhnutelnému.

Třicátého prvního dne, kdy Loki jen seděl u zdi a každé jeho nadechnutí znělo v chladu cely jen jako sípající vlhký zvuk, Tony nedovedl dál zachovávat ticho.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že nemáš žádný způsob, jak se odtud dostat,“ pronesl. Hlas měl trochu hlubší a drsnější než obvykle, jak si odvykl ho používat.

Lokiho oči se pomalu otevřely, pak se zaostřily na něj. Chvíli na něj upřeně zíral, načež pozvedl ruce.

„Možná jsi uhodl, že má magie je zapečetěna,“ sdělil mu bůh. Teď, když se na ně Tony zadíval, Lokiho pouta opravdu vypadala jinak než jeho vlastní. Byly na nich rytiny, některé vypadaly jako runy, ale jiné ze symbolů Tony nikdy předtím neviděl.

„Takže si to nemůžeš ani uzdravit?“ zeptal se Tony a ukázal na Lokiho hruď. To vlhké sípavé dýchání mělo co dělat s plícemi a jedním nebo dvěma prasklými žebry.

„Uzdraví se to,“ odvětil Loki.

„Co od tebe chtějí?“

„Nic.“

„Myslel jsem, že jim ještě máš co říct.“

„Já mám vždycky co říct, ale málokdo se o má slova zajímá.“ Bůh se zhluboka nadechl a trochu se narovnal, Tony slyšel zvuk přesouvajících se kostí, jak zaklapávaly zpátky na svá místa. Loki pak vydechl a sesunul se zase na zeď. Jeho tvář byla převážně prázdná, ale ne tak lhostejná, jak ji byl Tony zvyklý vídat. Pravděpodobně byl unavený.

„Takže proč -“

„To se tě netýká, Starku.“

Třicátého druhého dne byl Loki poprvé v bezvědomí, když ho přivedli. Dlouhé minuty Tony zíral na tmavou štíhlou postavu ležící na zemi a nevěděl, co dělat. Nakonec se nemusel rozhodovat, protože Loki se probral docela brzy. Neřekl ani slovo, jen se zhroutil u zdi na svém obvyklém místě. Byl smrtelně bledý, dokonce ještě víc než obyčejně, a když Tony postřehl dlouhý hluboký šrám na jeho předloktí, uvědomil si proč - ztráta krve. Třicátý první den se ukázal být posledním, kdy se Loki smál.

ooOoo

Třicátého sedmého dne jim přivedli nového spoluvězně. Hubeného malého kluka, šíleného strachy, zřejmě jeho poprvé v takovéhle kobce. Byl trochu zelený, doslova, ne Hulkově zelený, přesto však zelený a Tony nerozuměl jediné věci, kterou říkal, a naopak. Zvažoval, že o překlad požádá Lokiho, nebo cokoliv, co by mu do pekla umožnilo se dorozumět, ale bylo celkem očividné, že Áse onen muž nezajímal. Ne že by Tony opravdu potřeboval rozumět. Mužík začal bědovat a brečet a s největší pravděpodobností žebrat u dveří už po pár hodinách. Pak křičel. To byl moment, kdy na něj Loki zavrčel nějakou pěkně barvitou hrozbu. Poté se zelený chlapík přestěhoval do rohu, tak daleko od Lokiho, jak mu cela umožňovala, a zůstal zticha.

Část Tonyho ho chtěla nějak uklidnit nebo ho utěšit nebo tak něco. Pak ale zachytil mužovy zelené oči, a to ho přimělo si to rozmyslet. Nebyl žádný zbabělec, ale i tak se nenápadně o trochu vzdálil. Dostalo ho to blíž k Lokimu, což by za normálních okolností nebylo dobré, ale bůh se na něj přinejmenším nedíval, jako by si chtěl do něj kousnout, a to doslova tím krvavým, ne-sexy druhem kousnutí. Totéž nemohl říct o zeleném maníkovi.

Čím víc času uběhlo, tím ostražitější se Tony stával, jejich nový spolubydlící definitivně sledoval svýma očima každý jeho pohyb. Té noci neusnul vůbec, a zatímco zelený se sesunul na zem a spal, mohl se volně přesunout ještě dál od něj, takže Loki byl umístěný mezi nimi. Alespoň že to Ás nekomentoval, opět malé laskavosti. Ačkoliv bylo směšné, že Loki byl vlastně menší ze dvou zel. Dokonce menší z několika zel.

Třicátého osmého dne, když se dveře otevřely, zelený se choulil v rohu a pak začal opět křičet, když si stráže vybrali jeho. Loki seděl netečně asi pět stop od Tonyho, zatímco člověk upíral oči na stráže, jak vytahovali zeleného ven. Mohl slyšet jeho výkřiky dokonce i poté, co se dveře zavřely, pak se trochu ztišily a vyladily se do nezaměnitelného zvuku žebrání. Chvíli na to bylo ticho. Když začal řev, Tony byl naštvaný, že ho to překvapilo. Stále rozpoznával zeleňákův hlas. Křičel, ne už strachy, ale v agónii.

Pokračovalo to dál a dál, zdálo se to jako hodiny, než se to znovu utišilo a pak zmizelo docela. Mohl slyšet, jak mu krev pulzuje v uších. Ten mimozemšťan mohl být nebezpečný, možná i někým (něčím) strašným, ale poslouchat tohle byla úplně jiná věc.

„Tvé instinkty byly překvapivě přesné,“ promluvil náhle Loki. Tony se otočil a podíval se na něj. Po Tonyho přemístění teď seděli u té samé zdi.

„Ohledně čeho?“ zeptal se.

„Toho zvířete…“

„Chtěl mě sníst… jo, bylo těžké si nevšimnout.“ Neměl by být rád, ne po tom, co právě slyšel, ale sakra, bylo dobře, že se ten zelený chlapík nevrátí. Mohly by nastat problémy. „Ty na druhou stranu jsi mu asi nepřipadal tak k nakousnutí,“ poznamenal.

„Tak už to u monster bývá.“

Tony uvažoval, o jakém monstru to Loki mluvil, protože to neznělo, jakoby měl na mysli toho zeleného chlápka.

Nedlouho poté se strážní vrátili pro Lokiho. Tony si pak uvědomil, že mohli slyšet každé zaječení, každý výkřik, každičkou vteřinu mučení zeleného muže, ale nikdy tam odtud nezazněl žádný zvuk od Lokiho.

ooOoo

Po čtyřicátém dni došlo u Lokiho k dramatickému zhoršení. Ustavičně měl nějaké nezhojené rány a jeho neduživá bledost začala být konstantní. Tony doslova sledoval, jak ho pomalu a metodicky ničili. Vědět, jak moc Loki prve bojoval, vědět, čeho byl schopný a vidět, co se děje, nedělalo s Tonym a stavem jeho mysli nic dobrého. V uplynulých čtyřiceti dnech nedělal doslova nic. Začal trochu cvičit, když byl Loki pryč, jen aby mu neochably svaly. Osvojil si zvyk chodit sem a tam v jejich cele, ne že by tam bylo doopravdy kam jít, ale musel se pohybovat. Čtyřicet dní a on pořád neviděl cestu ven, ve skutečnosti nevěděl, kam by se za těmi dveřmi mohli vydat.

A taky, nerad to přiznával, ale hrozil se dne, kdy ho strážní nakonec vezmou ven místo Lokiho, protože i když přesně nevěděl, co mu dělali, mohl vidět následky na bohovi. Tony byl jen člověk a tihle kluci rozhodně věděli, co dělají.

Čtyřicátého šestého dne byl Loki znovu v bezvědomí, když ho přivedli zpět, a tentokrát se neprobral hned. Tony na něj několik minut zíral, pak si připomněl, že on měl být ten dobrý a šel ho přesunout ke zdi, kde ho posadil. Loki se neprobudil. Byl pořád v bezvědomí, když jim stráže přinesli jídlo a vodu. Jakmile viděli, že Loki není vzhůru, nenechali mu v cele jeho příděl. Tony mu nechal něco ze svého. On byl ten dobrý, připomněl si znovu, takže měl pocit, že to bylo něco, co by měl udělat. Kromě toho, Loki byl ten, kdo ztratil dost krve a musel se uzdravit, ne on.

Když se Loki konečně probral, Tony se od něj už vzdálil. Poté, co si všiml vody a jídla vedle sebe, na jednu dlouhou chvíli se zadíval na člověka, než si vzal vodu. Jídlo však nechal.

Čtyřicátého osmého dne Loki prudce zvracel krev a Tony nepřemýšlel, než se přisunul blíž a pomohl mu zůstat ve vzpřímené poloze. Jakmile se dostali ke zdi a Loki si sedl, trhnul rameny, aby dostal Tonyho ruku pryč, a odstrčil ho, oči vzteklé a nenávistné.

Padesátého prvního dne měl Loki zlomené ruce, ale nenechal Tonyho, aby mu pomohl napít se vody. Tony ho nazval tvrdohlavým pitomcem, Loki ho nazval patetickým bláznem a pak pokračovali ve vzájemném ignorování.

Padesátého druhého dne byli strážní zakrvácení a zranění a opět rozzlobení, ale Loki se nesmál.

Šedesátého pátého dne se Tony snažil nevěnovat pozornost způsobu, jakým Loki zašoupnul zlomenou kost zpátky na její místo, ale slyšel to. Musel jen nerad obdivovat, jak velké poškození bůh zvládl vydržet, jak mohl vyléčit takové věci v otázce několika hodin… nebo v poslední době v záležitosti několika dní, pokud se mu rány znovu otevřeny.

Sedmdesátého osmého dne ho Loki neodstrčil, když si sedl vedle něj, aby mu pomohl napít se vody, ale oči měl pořád vražedné. Tonyho jeho hrdost zčásti dráždila, ale také tak nějak respektoval, že se Loki odmítal vzdát.

Osmdesátého čtvrtého dne Loki křičel. Byl pryč dlouho a Tony znovu v cele přecházel sem a tam, protahoval si svaly, když z ničeho nic se odněkud zvenčí ozval jeho křik. Tony zamrznul a nějakou dobu se ani nepohnul. Cítil, jak se mu zrychlil pulz, jak se mu krev nahrnula do uší, a zatnul pěsti a pevně zavřel oči. Nemohl ale vypnout zvuk, takže slyšel všechno. Byly to výkřiky bolesti, ne strachu, žádný zvuk žebrání ani vzlykání, jako slyšeli od zeleného muže. Ne, Loki by neprosil a rozhodně se jich nebál, toliko mohl Tony s jistotou říct.

Když ho přivedli zpět, strážní vypadali obzvláště samolibě, bezpochyby pyšní, že konečně dokázali z boha vyrazit výkřiky. Hodili ho na zem. Tony se pohnul hned, jak se dveře zavřely, a beze slova pomohl Lokimu dostat se ke zdi, aby se o ni mohl opřít. Opět se ho snažil setřást, ale Tony ho jen uchopil o něco pevněji a stejně mu pomohl. Jakmile seděli, Loki se na něj podíval, oči tvrdé, ale podle všeho pátrající po něčem v Tonyho tváři. Poté odvrátil hlavu a Tony nevěděl, co viděl nebo neviděl.

Příštího dne, poté co byl Loki vyveden, bylo dlouhou dobu zase ticho, ale pak stejně jako den předtím začal křik. Tony se posadil, zatnuté pěsti si přiložil na oči a opravdu usilovně se snažil tomu zvuku nenaslouchat, jenže nebylo na co jiného se zaměřit. Když stráže Lokiho přivedli, stál na vlastních nohách, ale jen taktak. Strážci pořád vypadali samolibě, jeden ze statných mimozemšťanů dokonce i něco řekl, když táhli boha dovnitř, zda svým kámošům nebo Lokimu, Tony nedokázal říct. Loki mu v odpověď plivl do tváře, což mu vyneslo masivní kopanec do břicha. Druhý strážný zadržel toho, který do Lokiho kopl, a po několika rozzlobených slovech odešli.

„Jsi pořádně tvrdohlavý bastard, víš to?“ řekl Tony, když se přiblížil, aby pomohl Lokimu pořádně se u zdi posadit. Ás neodpověděl, ale opět se na Tonyho podíval tím téměř pátravým pohledem, odvraceje se znovu, ať už našel nebo nenašel to, co hledal.

Osmdesátého osmého dne přišli pro něj. Tony věděl, že to udělají, očekával to už dlouho. Pokaždé, když se dveře otevřely, svaly se mu napjaly a připravil se na nevyhnutelné. Nepotřeboval hádat, co se s ním stane. Nejen proto, že byl vydán na milost těm, kteří od něj chtěli zbraň předtím, ale také proto, že viděl, co dělali Lokimu. Pyšný, silný Loki se jim postupně rozpadal pod rukama. Tony byl jen člověk, ale přísahal sám sobě, že se nevzdá snadno a že jim nikdy neřekne, co chtěli vědět. Existovala jen jedna věc, kterou bylo možné udělat, a sice vydržet to tak dlouho, jak to půjde, a jakmile bude venku z cely, vše si prohlédnout a pátrat po jakékoli možnosti úniku.

Takže když ten den nadešel, zatnul čelist a nechal se vytáhnout ven. Byl si jistý, že Lokiho oči ho následovaly, ale neohlédl se na něj. Vypadal potěšeně, že Tony bude konečně trpět? Že bude mít víc času na uzdravení, zatímco jejich věznitelé se budou věnovat Tonymu? Nebo měl na tváři lhostejnou masku? Nemohl to odhadnout a nechtěl se podívat. Šestiprstý tam zpočátku byl, znovu ho požádal, aby jim řekl o té zbrani. Koneckonců přece věděl, co by se stalo, kdyby tak neučinil. Tony mu s úsměvem řekl, že si může políbit prdel. Loki se smál, Loki se jim vysmíval, bojoval s nimi a neexistoval žádný zatracený způsob, jak do pekla nějaký šílený bůh, který nosil zlatou rohatou přilbu, mohl být lepší než Tony Stark. Mohli ho zranit, ale nezlomí ho, nebude se jich bát. Takže když ho odvlekli do místnosti, která byla celá až příliš zřejmá ve své funkci, Tony rychle popadl nedaleký nůž těsně předtím, než ho stačili přivázat, a zabořil ho do jednoho ze strážných. Dostal za to ránu, tvrdou, a věděl, že horší budou následovat, ale slyšet bolestivý výkřik a vidět hlubokou bodnou ránu bylo tak nějak uspokojující. Slíbil si také, že nebude křičet. Později bude, věděl, že bude, ale ne teď.

Dodržel svůj slib po deset dní, pak už toho nebyl schopen.

Stého dne přistál na podlaze cely s těžkým žuchnutím. Jeho zranění byla bolestivá, ale nikdy příliš poškozující, koneckonců ho potřebovali naživu. Pořád nevěděl, jak se dostat ven, a bylo stále těžší si vzpomenout na Pepperin úsměv, protože měl pocit, jako kdyby ho viděl naposledy před lety. Ucítil na sobě dvě ruce, jak ho vytahují do vzpřímené pozice. Nebyl tak pyšný jako Loki, takže ho neodstrkoval. Dokonce mu poděkoval za to, že ho přesunul ke zdi. Loki neodpověděl, ale ani se nevzdálil, posadil se jen stopu od Tonyho.

Stého dne Tony přestal počítat dny.


	5. Lepší

_Galaxie Cassiopeia_

_Soustava Shedir_

_Sektor 40_

Tony se snažil myslet na Pepper každý den, snažil se vybavit si co nejvíc detailů, aby si ji uchoval v živé paměti. Zpočátku to pomáhalo, ale jak šel čas, jen mu to připomínalo, jak moc byl daleko a jak pravděpodobné bylo, že se k ní už nikdy nevrátí. Někdy přemýšlel, jestli ho pořád ještě hledala? Nebo to touhle dobou už vzdala? Neměl jak zjistit, kolik času uplynulo od chvíle, co ho unesli ze Země, nevěděl, kolik času mu zabere vrátit se zpět, pokud vůbec někdy. Přemýšlet o ní v poslední době způsobovalo, že jeho cela vypadala hůř, že si byl maximálně vědom špíny, vlhkosti a všudypřítomného pachu krve a že oni nevoněli o nic lépe, než sama ta kobka. Všiml si, že taky značně ztratil na váze. Nebylo divu s tím malým množstvím jídla, co dostávali. Vlasy začínal mít příliš dlouhé, což byla další iritující známka toho, kolik času doopravdy uteklo.

Šetřili ho, způsobovali jen malé škody, zato hodně bolesti, zřídkakdy mu přivodili rány, které by krvácely, ale to neznamenalo, že nebyli ve svých způsobech kreativní. Držel se, mohl křičet až do ochraptění, ale jazyk držel za zuby a lpěl na své jasné mysli, své příčetnosti a důstojnosti, jak jen to šlo. Loki dělal to samé. Loki, který byl na kost hubený a bledý jako duch, se pořád díval na jejich věznitele spatra a oni to viděli. Tělo měl teď slabé, ale v očích mu stále planula nenávist. Bastard. Tony nenáviděl přiznat, byť i jen ve své vlastní hlavě, že ho to ohromovalo. Protože to vážně nebylo jen tak, být schopný shlížet svrchu na muže, kteří ho dokázali přimět řvát jako vykuchané prase. Možná to byla nějaká královská věc, nebo prostě jen Lokiovská věc.

Nenáviděl taky, že ho to tak moc ovlivnilo. To, že viděl ten výraz na Lokiho tváři, ho nutilo zatnout zuby trochu víc, přimělo ho to pozvednout hlavu o trochu výš. Nemusel nic dokazovat, ne tomuhle chlapovi! Ne tomu šílenému kreténovi, který se snažil ovládnout svět, zdemoloval Tonyho věž a prohodil ho oknem! Nemusel mu nic dokazovat! Ale stejně ho to posílilo, protože pokud to mohl dokázat Loki, tak on se sakra pod tlakem nezlomí zrovna tak. Ani náhodou, kruci.

V tuhle chvíli bylo nevyřčenou rutinou, že vypomohli jeden druhému, když byli příliš zesláblí, aby se postavili na vlastní pěst. Nikdy o tom nemluvili, nikdy tomu nevěnovali druhou myšlenku. Tony si byl docela jistý, že Loki ho v tuhle chvíli nechtěl zabít. No, ledaže by se jeho smrt dala využít k útěku nebo tak něco. Přinejmenším mohl Tony usínat v relativním klidu, bez obav, že ho Loki zabije ve spánku, protože věděl docela jistě, že pokud by se bůh rozhodl ho zabít, udělal by to, zatímco by byl vzhůru.

Spánek s sebou samozřejmě přinášel pravděpodobnost nočních můr a on se zatím považoval za šťastlivce, poněvadž žádná z nich nebyla příliš intenzivní ani živá. Když doba bdění byla už tak dost děsivá, jeho obvyklé noční můry se nezdály tak hrozné. I když své štěstí musel nakonec vyčerpat. Nedokázal říct, kde v té noční můře byl, jestli tady nebo v jeskyni, ale na tom nezáleželo. Byla tam bolest a výkřiky, studená voda a spalující oheň. Obloukový reaktor ho bolel, jako když mu palladium otravovalo žíly, Yinsen na něj zíral mrtvýma prázdnýma očima, a když se otočil, byla tam Pepper, ležela na stole, křičela a on držel nůž.

Probudil ho jeho vlastní výkřik, třásl se po celém těle, špinavou kůži mu pokrýval pot a byla mu zima a vedro zároveň. Nemohl popadnout dech a byl si dost jistý, že brečel. Kurva. Přitáhl si kolena k hrudi a opřel si o ně hlavu, chtěl všechno jen na pár okamžiků vytěsnit. Bože, co by dal právě teď za trochu alkoholu.

„Existuje jedno místo…“ zazněl v temnotě Lokiho hlas. „V meziprostoru, mezi větvemi Yggdrasilu, které není vůbec místem, není ničím.“

Tony se zamračením zvedl hlavu. Pořád dýchal nerovnoměrně a ještě se nepřestal třást. Loki seděl na svém obvyklém fleku několik stop od Tonyho, díval se přímo před sebe, když mluvil.

„Je to temná prázdnota, tak tichá, že tam zvuk ani neexistuje, nemůžeš slyšet zvuk svého vlastního hlasu… ani své výkřiky. Čas tam nic neznamená, ani vzpomínky, ani naděje. Ale jsi-li dost dobrý, dost silný, můžeš zahlédnout skutečnou podobu větví, proplétajících se všemi světy, barvy, o kterých by tě ani nenapadlo, že mohou existovat, světla, která měla vyblednout dávno před tím, než se dostala k tobě. To je pravá tvář Yggdrasilu. A když ji spatříš, už se nedivíš, proč ti, kteří k němu kdy pozvedli svůj zrak, z toho pohledu zešíleli.“

„Tys to viděl?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Oh, ano… a bylo to skvostné.“

„Proč mi to říkáš?“

„Protože tady není komu jinému to říct.“

„A bohové chraňte, aby se nikdo nedozvěděl o tvé dokonalosti,“ poznamenal Tony.

„Nevysmívej se mi.“

„To jsem nedělal,“ odpověděl klidně. Nastala další tichá pauza, pak se Loki odvrátil. „Pohled, pro který stojí za to se zbláznit… to musí být fakt něco,“ podotkl, ale Loki neodpověděl. Tony s jistotou věděl, že znovu neusne, tak se pokusil dostat do trochu pohodlnější polohy. Pak si to uvědomil; už se netřásl.

ooOoo

Toho dne Lokiho zadržovali déle. Normálně ho vraceli zpátky dřív. Tony v cele přecházel sem a tam jako obvykle, ale tentokrát mu myšlenky v hlavě zběsile uháněly. Zabili ho? Uzavřel nějakou dohodu? Utekl? Všechno to byly uvěřitelné možnosti a žádná z nich by Tonyho ani v nejmenším nepřekvapila. Pak se dveře konečně otevřely a Tonymu se tak nějak… ulevilo… možná… něco takového. Už to bylo nějakou dobu, co se strážní obtěžovali poutat ho ke zdi. Pravděpodobně ho touhle dobou považovali za dostatečně slabého. Tony si myslel, že to bylo pitomé, Loki bude vždycky nebezpečný, ale určitě na to jejich věznitele neupozorní.

Nejprve si myslel, že byl Loki v bezvědomí, ale nebyl. Bůh prostě jen setrvával na zemi, než se přesunul na kolena a pak začal vstávat. Znovu upadl, paže ho neudržely. Tony se pohnul, aby mu pomohl.

„Nech mě!“ zavrčel na něj Loki a Tony se zastavil pár kroků od něj. Bůh zůstával dole, nedokázal vstát. Pak ze sebe vyrazil tlumený naštvaný zvuk a praštil rukou do podlahy. Celé tělo měl napjaté a trochu se třásl, zhluboka nasával dech skrze zuby a zase jej syčivě vydechoval. Jak chvíle míjely, jeho dech se stával trhavým a znovu ve vzteku udeřil do podlahy a něco nesrozumitelného opustilo jeho rty. Ramena se mu třásla a další zvuk, který mu unikl, byl buď kašel, nebo vzlyk, těžko říct. Tony se znovu pohnul, ale jakmile se dotkl Lokiho ramen, bůh se na něj rozzlobeně otočil. Jedna ruka se Tonymu sevřela kolem krku a stáhla ho k podlaze.

„Řekl jsem, abys mě nechal, ty ubohý blázne!“ zavrčel, oči tvrdé a zuřivé, a ani lesk neprolitých slz ho nečinil o nic méně zastrašujícím. „Nebo máš radost z toho, že mě dokážou dostat takhle na kolena?!“

„Nerad sleduju někoho trpět,“ odpověděl Tony. „Dokonce ani tebe.“

„Co je pak tohle? Lítost hrdiny? Šlechetné gesto, které mi laskavě věnuješ? Nemám potřebu takových zbytečností!“

Z nějakého důvodu se Tony nebál tak, jak by měl. Loki byl dost dobře schopný zabít ho na místě, ale kdoví proč zůstával relativně v klidu. Srdce mu těžce tlouklo v hrudi, ale jeho hlas zněl vyrovnaně a lehce.

„Lítost? Bylo by pěkně těžký litovat tě potom, co jsem viděl, jak moc jim dalo zabrat jen tě přinutit přestat se smát a plivat na ně.“ Lokiho oči byly stále tvrdé a pořád se mu upíraly do tváře s nepolevujícím hněvem. „A nejsem šlechetný ani laskavý, většinu času taky nesnáším, když mě označujou za hrdinu. Takže takhle to je.“

Loki se na něj ještě chvíli díval, ten pátravý pohled na jeho tváři začínal být dobře známý. Pak se odkulil od Tonyho a posadil se, zhluboka se nadechl, jak největší napětí opouštělo jeho tělo.

„Mám otázku,“ ozval se Tony poté, co se také posadil.

„Nemusíš dostat odpověď.“

„Pravděpodobně… um… tohle tady není tvoje poprvé, což?“

„Proč myslíš?“

„Nevypadáš, jako že si tímhle procházíš prvně,“ poukázal Tony. Nedokázal tak úplně vysvětlit, co ho přimělo si to myslet, prostě měl tušení. „Podle sebe soudím tebe… a takové ty věci,“ dokončil. Loki ze sebe vypustil něco, co kdysi mohlo být smíchem, namísto prázdného výdechu.

„Ne tady, ale s nimi, ano,“ odpověděl Loki po dlouhé odmlce. „To místo, o kterém jsem ti říkal.“

„To místo v mezi-světí, kde se můžeš zbláznit z toho, co vidíš.“

„Nakonec jsem se odtamtud dostal, ale skončil jsem u nich. Jen posledně tam byl i jejich pán a já jsem měl s čím vyjednávat.“

„Co to bylo?“

„Tesseract. Věděl jsem, že byl na Midgardu a přesvědčil jsem je, že ho dokážu získat.“

„Myslel jsem, že tvým hlavním cílem bylo… však víš… zbavit nás svobody, ovládnutí světa a tak.“

„Midgard měl být má odměna za vítězství a tohle,“ zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se po jejich cele, „tohle je odměna za můj neúspěch.“

„Ale jak tě vůbec unesli z Asgardu?“ zajímalo Tonyho.

„Nechť je tohle příběh na jindy,“ odvětil Loki, když vstal a pomalu kráčel ke svému obvyklému místu u zdi.

Tony se také přestěhoval na své místo pár stop od Lokiho. Pořád měl otázky, ale cítil, že Loki mu na ně neodpoví.

ooOoo

Mlčel jako hrob, to byl jediný slib, který mohl pořád ještě dodržet. Bylo to těžké, a jak dny plynuly, bylo to stále těžší. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že věděl, že ho nezabijou. Tak moc chtěli vědět o té atomovce. Tony rovněž předpokládal, že selhání nebylo pro jejich věznitele přijatelné; stačilo jen podívat se na Lokiho, aby si to uvědomil. Kdokoliv byl ten tajemný pán „Jiný“ – jak ho Loki nazýval – všichni se ho báli natolik, aby nebrali ne za odpověď. Chtěl se na něj zeptat Lokiho, ale nebyl si jistý, že by dostal odpověď, nebyl si jistý, že to chtěl vědět. Byl to někdo, z koho měli strach jejich věznitelé, možná dokonce i sám Loki.

Nakonec nadešel den, jak věděl, že se stane, kdy měl dost. Na začátku Lokimu nevěřil, že budou toužit po smrti. Ale byl velmi blízko tomu, aby doufal právě v ni. Nevěděl, kolik času uběhlo, stále ještě nenašel žádný způsob, jak utéct, a jestli to takhle půjde dál, zblázní se. Oh, jak teď dokázal pochopit, jak se mohla Lokiho mysl rozbít na kousky. Tohle místo bylo temnota a mizérie a ticho… tak zatracené ticho. Když si s Lokim vyměnili několik slov najednou, šlo o ten nejpříjemnější čas, protože v tu chvíli neexistovalo žádné ticho ani žádné výkřiky. Výkřiky – ticho, ticho – výkřiky, skličující temnota nebo žhavá bolest. Jen poslouchat Lokiho mluvit byl středobod země, něco v mezi-světí, jako to místo, co Loki zmínil, tak nádherné, že vás to dohánělo k šílenství. Nestaral se, o čem mluvili, prostě vážně začínal mít rád bohův hlas. Když Loki mluvil, věci se jevily jako pokojné, tak pokojné, jak mohly na tomhle místě být, takže ho Tony rád poslouchal.

Byl unavený, ale nemohl spát; příliš mnoho nočních můr. Člověk mohl z nedostatku spánku zemřít, ale to by byl fakt nepříjemný způsob, jak odejít, a taky bolestný. I když to bylo relativní, nemohlo to být bolestivější než to, co mu… jim dělali.

„Starku!“ Trhnul hlavou vzhůru a podíval se na Lokiho. Bůh pravděpodobně volal jeho jméno už nějakou dobu. Tony na něj zamrkal a čekal. Loki se přisunul blíž a popadl ho za bradu, jak se snažil vynutit si oční kontakt.

„Vzpomínáš si, co jsem ti řekl?“ zeptal se Loki hlubokým a vyrovnaným hlasem.

„Co?“

„Co udělám, když se bude zdát, že se jim chystáš dát, co chtějí?“ Tony na něj znovu zamrkal, jeho mysl setřásla něco z té mlhy.

„Zabiješ mě.“

„Ano.“

„Dobře.“

„Cože?“

„Nechci, aby to věděli, nechci jim to říct, ale… jo, možná bys měl.“

Loki se na něj ještě chvíli upřeně díval, pak jeho tvář ztvrdla.

„Aha, takže tak je to? Jak že jste si říkali? „Nejmocnější hrdinové Země“? A ty jsi připraven vzdát se a zemřít? Iron Man, velký midgardský bojovník.“

„Já nejsem hrdina!“ odsekl Tony hlasem teď o trochu silnějším.

„Co potom jsi? Nebyl jsi ty ten muž, který zničil celou flotilu jednou ranou? Nebyl jsi ten, který mi čelil beze zbraně či brnění? Nebyl jsi jedním z těch, kteří mě porazili?“

„Já-“ Loki sevřel jeho vousatou bradu pevněji, jeho stisk byl tak silný, že si byl jistý, že bude mít modřiny.

„Víš, co vidím právě teď? Ufňukanou havěť! Nepoužitelného hlupáka připraveného vzlykat u nohou svých nepřátel jako malé dítě! Je tohle to, co jsi? Mravenec čekající na rozmáčknutí? Protože já tě rozmáčknu, takhle mi nejsi k ničemu. Nejsi hoden ani toho, abych si o tebe otřel boty.“

„Ty nejsi lepší než já,“ opáčil Tony, oči ostřejší a tělo napjaté. Loki se nad ním tyčil jako temná smršť, plný ostrých hran a barev. Tonymu se zběsile rozbušilo srdce.

„Ne? Podívej se na sebe. Jak bych nemohl být lepší?“

„Jestli se potřebuješ srovnávat s někým jako já, jen aby ses cítil lepší, než jsi, pak jsi mnohem zhovadilejší a mnohem žalostnější, než jsem si o tobě myslel.“

Lokiho tvář potemněla hněvem a praštil s ním o zeď, stisk pořád surový.

„Nemluv o věcech, kterým nerozumíš.“

„Oh, ale rozumím, dokážu prokouknout skrz ty tvoje kecy, tvoje zasraný problémy a postoj. Podle sebe soudím tebe, kurva. Já aspoň změnil svůj život k něčemu lepšímu, ty jen ničíš, mlátíš v záchvatu vzteku kolem a snažíš se přesvědčit sám sebe, že jsi nad tím vším. Že jsi lepší než všichni, ale ty nejsi lepší než já!“

„Dokaž mi to,“ vyzval ho Loki temným, nebezpečným tónem. „Dokaž, že jsi víc, než jen zbytečný pytel masa.“

„Já ti nemusím nic dokazovat!“

„A sobě?“ nadhodil Loki a Tonyho to na chvíli umlčelo. „Podle sebe soudím tebe, Starku.“

Loki ho pak pustil a Tony na něj jen zíral širokýma, ale rozzlobenýma očima.

„Proč se staráš?“

„O tebe? To nedělám,“ popřel bůh jednoduše. „Ale nedokážu utéct sám, ne s tímhle,“ pohnul rukama, aby ukázal na řetězy.

Tony překvapeně zamrkal.

„Cože? Utéct? Jak? Proč teď? Proč jsi to neřekl dřív?“

„Protože touhle dobou už je jasné, že já jim nemám co nabídnout, ale tebe chtějí naživu, takže budou opatrní dokonce i ve své snaze tě dopadnout,“ vysvětlil Loki. „Také jsem potřeboval informace, které byly těžko k dostání, zatímco byli naši strážci bdělí a opatrní. A čekal jsem, protože bys odmítl, kdybych se vyjádřil dříve. Nebyl jsi dost zoufalý, abys uzavřel spojenectví s někým, jako jsem já.“ Jeho rty se pak stočily do opravdu strašidelného úsměvu. „A také proto, že jsem chtěl vědět, zda-li budeš dost silný nebo užitečný i bez svého brnění a svých bratrů ve zbrani.“

„A teď si myslíš, že jsem?“

„Nikoli výrazně, ale nemám lepší alternativy.“

„No, ty opravdu víš, jak chlapa přimět, aby se cítil výjimečně,“ prohodil Tony a po té kdo ví jak dlouhé beznaději, která pomalu stravovala každou jeho myšlenku, byl přemožen jasným majákem naděje. Třebaže nemohl bohovi věřit, vůbec ne. „Nevěřím ti.“

„Ani já nevěřím tobě,“ odpověděl Loki.

„Ale nemáme absolutně co ztratit,“ konstatoval Tony. I kdyby ho Loki podrazil, nebyl by v tom žádný rozdíl, buď utečou, nebo je vhodí zpátky sem, nebo ho zabijí.

„Vůbec nic,“ souhlasil Loki.


	6. Velký útěk, část I.

Tělo ho bolelo a nos měl plný nezaměnitelného pachu špíny a krve. Tma nikdy nebyla jeho nepřítel, ani zima, ale v téhle díře, vydaný na milost nohsledům Jiného, jimi opovrhoval. Měl by se cítit opravdu dotčeně, že ho Thanos nepovažoval za natolik důležitého, aby se ukázal sám, ale ve skutečnosti byl víc než šťastný, že byl Šílený Titán nepřítomen. Na jednu stranu by s ním mohl vyjednávat, Jiný k němu stále pociťoval značný odpor, takže nebylo divu, že ignoroval každou nabídku, kterou Loki tentokrát učinil. Ale nakonec bylo lepší mít Thanose daleko. To, co plánoval, by nikdy nemohl uskutečnit, kdyby tady byl také. Jeho šance už tak vyhlížely dost nepříznivě. Magii měl zapečetěnou a tělo oslabené, nevěděl ani, kde přesně se nacházeli. Nebylo těžké si odvodit, že museli být v nějakém temném koutě Cassiopeiy. Šlo o jedinou obydlenou galaxii, ze které bylo možné vidět Andromedu do takových detailů. Ne že by na jejich přesné poloze záleželo. Vězeli příliš daleko od Devíti světů, takže i kdyby disponoval svou magií, nedokázal by kráčet tajnými stezkami, větve Yggdrasilu tak daleko nesahaly.

Plán byl nedbalý, mírně řečeno, a jeho jediná pomoc ho vpravdě ani zdaleka neuspokojovala. Třebaže Stark, i navzdory tomu, že byl smrtelný, by mohl být užitečný, takže vlastně Loki mohl skončit s někým mnohem horším. Kdyby nic jiného, ten člověk byl jedním z nejchytřejších svého druhu a – jak prokázal už předtím v boji o Midgard – schopný nesmírné destrukce, když měl po ruce ty správné zbraně. Jak mu Barton říkal? „Obchodník se smrtí“? To rozhodně mělo pěkný zvuk. Thor a to zvíře mohli být nejsilnější členové těch takzvaných „Avengers“, Barton mohl být nejnápaditější a Vdova nejzrádnější, ale Stark, och Stark byl chytrý, velice chytrý, nevyzpytatelný a odborník na midgardskou technologii, která měla své vlastní využití, i když byla mnohem méně pokroková než magie. Vskutku užitečné, takže nebyl důvod se ho zbavit, alespoň ne teď. Vdova nebo Barton by byli vhodní samozřejmě také, jenže oni by mu zároveň podřízli hrdlo s mnohem větší pravděpodobností než Stark. Ačkoli nečekal, že vynálezce vydrží až tak dlouho. Bylo překvapující stále ještě vidět v jeho hnědých očích hořet oheň, Loki by byl předpokládal, že se zlomí mnohem dřív. Obvykle neměl rád, když se ukázalo, že se mýlil, a bylo by mnohem jednodušší přimět ho dělat, co chtěl Loki, kdyby byl méně zdravé mysli, ale v tomto případě Starkova síla – nebo tvrdohlavost – mu sloužila ku prospěchu.

Pořád nebylo snadné v něm číst, ani po takové době. V očích měl nedůvěru a pohlížel na vše, co Loki řekl, s podezřením, ale i tak natáhl pomocnou ruku, kdykoliv potřeboval. Sentiment, zbytečný sentiment, nic jiného to nebylo. Cítil by se mnohem pohodlněji, kdyby byl schopen odhadnout, co člověk v dané situaci udělá, ale nějak se dokonce i v jeho oslabeném stavu odmítal chovat jako pěšák. Bylo to k vzteku, stejně jako nedostatek strachu v jeho pohledu. Podezření ano, pochybnost jistě, ale ne strach. Měl štěstí, že ho Loki potřeboval. Hloupý člověk.

„Takže… zítra?“ zeptal se Stark. „Ráno hádám.“

„Nebudeme tak slabí, tedy ano.“

První část plánu byla poměrně snadná a v tuhle chvíli opravdu nebylo potřeba plánovat něco dalšího. Třebaže dostat se až sem trvalo dlouho a stálo to mnoho trpělivosti. Příliš dlouho. Loki od jejich věznitelů utržil množství ran, kdykoli je vyprovokoval, ale jejich vztek z nich dělal hlupáky a poskytli mu tak důležité informace. A kdykoli si mysleli, že je v bezvědomí, volně mezi sebou mluvili. Díky tomu se Loki dozvěděl, že dva dny chůze od jejich vězení se nacházelo letiště, doslova jediné místo, které jim mohlo dopomoci k útěku. Odlétalo odtamtud mnoho lodí, což bylo ideální. Jakmile dosáhnou Andromedy a budou na území Skrullů, Jiný a jeho muži je jen těžko dokážou sledovat. Thanos byl obávaný, to ano, ale ne dost na to, aby se před ním kvůli dvěma nicotným vězňům sklonilo celé impérium. Nebudou se chtít zapojit a Jiný sebou neměl dost mužů, aby prosadil svou vůli. I když Thanose počet obětí potěšil, zničení armády Chitauri byla pořád rána. A pokud Loki věděl, ve Skrullském impériu panoval chaos, což pro ně z Andromedy dělalo tím lepší místo, kde se mohli na chvíli schovat. Jen proklínal své štěstí, že mu trvalo tak dlouho získat tohle malé množství informací. Jiný byl mnohem opatrnější než posledně.

„Přemýšlel jsem,“ začal Stark a zastavil tak Lokiho myšlenkové pochody. „Budu moct venku dýchat, že jo?“

„S největší pravděpodobností. Kolonizované planety nemívají vždy vhodnou atmosféru, ale ať už jsme kdekoliv, naši strážní podle všeho podnikají pravidelné cesty ven. A možná sis všiml, že tady dýchají stejný vzduch jako ty.“

„To je uklidňující.“

„I když tam může být zima, takže pokud můžeš, možná bys měl popadnout něco na sebe, jak budeme odcházet.“

„Bude na to čas?“

„Moc ne,“ odpověděl Loki. Potřeboval Starka, dokud se nedostanou na letiště, ne, spíš dokud nedosáhnou Andromedy. Když bude Stark na palubě, s menší pravděpodobností rozstřílí jejich loď na kousky. Loki znal Thanose dost na to, aby věděl, že když něco chtěl, udělá všechno pro to, aby to dostal, a zdálo se, jakoby opravdu chtěl onu zbraň, ať už to bylo cokoli, co Stark proti Chitauri použil. Ne že by mu to měl Loki za zlé, byla to opravdu pěkná palebná síla.

„Možná bychom mohli získat nějaký čas navíc, když odejdeme tišeji,“ poznamenal Stark.

„Jak by to bylo možné?“

„Okej, takže jak jsi plánoval. Dva strážní vejdou dovnitř, my je sejmeme… nějak. Ale místo jednoduchého odchodu bysme mohli odejít tiše.“

„Nechápu, jak-“

„Ventilační systém,“ přerušil ho člověk. „Určitě sis všiml. Zhruba vpůli cesty do další místnosti můžeš na jeden narazit. Je opravdu velký, myslím tím, jo, vzhledem k tomu, že tihle kluci jsou větší než my, a dělají tyhle věci dost velký, aby se vešli dovnitř, pro případ, že by to potřebovali opravit. To je logický, ne? Všude stejný, no, aspoň na Zemi, nevím, jak na jiných planetách, ale-“

„Mluv k věci.“

„Sundáme ty dva strážce, necháme je tady uvnitř, půjdeme do toho větracího otvoru, sakra, pravděpodobně to vede do servisního potrubí, to by dávalo smysl, předpokládám, že jo. A tyhle věci jsou vždycky spojený s vnějškem, protože víš… větrání. Viděl jsem tam někoho jít s nějakým nářadím tak před pár… týdny, myslím, zatímco mě vedli zpátky sem. Mělo by to fungovat.“

„Hm, no rozhodně jsi nezahálel, Starku.“

„Bylo by mi to k ničemu, nevěděl bych, kam jít, jakmile bych byl venku.“

Ale s informacemi, které nashromáždil Loki, měli cíl. Možná měli tohle podniknout dřív. Ale na druhou stranu, na začátku je vždycky doprovázeli minimálně tři strážní, navíc těžce ozbrojení. A jeden strážce, který stával před jejich celou, zmizel teprve nedávno. Jejich šance by byly horší. Ne, tohle byl nejpříhodnější čas. Trpělivost byla na konci vždy odměněna a se Starkovým nápadem věci vypadaly dokonce ještě lépe, než si původně myslel.

„Jakmile si všimnou, že jsme pryč, pravděpodobně uzavřou všechny východy a budou hledat v téhle oblasti. Asi nebudou očekávat, že bychom mohli odejít někudy jinudy,“ odtušil. Stark přikývl.

„Myslím, že na Zemi by měli podezření na průduchy nebo servisní potrubí, tady je ta šance taky, ale pochybuju, že tihle hoši viděli ňáký akční filmy.“

„Viděli co?“

„Nevadí. Nebudeme si muset cestu ven… probít, což je dobře… naposledy, když jsem byl v zajetí, jsem totiž takhle odešel, no, použil jsem oheň, ale postavil jsem brnění, takže to bylo jiný.“

„Ano, máme větší šanci na úspěch, pokud nepotkáme příliš mnoho stráží. I když zanechat za sebou stezku mrtvých těl by bylo více… potěšující.“

„Mám pocit, že bych neměl povzbuzovat žádné vražedné tendence, ale tak nějak s tebou souhlasím. Zasraní bastardi.“ Stark se opřel zády o zeď, jeho oči byly ostřejší, než tomu bylo po celé týdny. Vidina útěku ho vskutku oživila. „Je celkem na hovno, že nemáme víc zbraní.“

Lokimu se podařilo z druhé místnosti – z té mučírny – získat jednu čepel zatímco si mysleli, že je v bezvědomí ze ztráty krve, a otočili se k němu zády. Nebylo to moc, ale stačilo to. O několik týdnů dříve, natož o několik měsíců, by se s tím nedokázal dostat pryč. Tehdy sledovali každý jeho pohyb jako jestřábi. Teď když si mysleli, že je jeho duch zlomený, polevili v ostražitosti.

„Stráže u sebe obvykle nosí nějaké zbraně. Můžeme něco opatřit i tobě.“

„Jo, nebudu moc dobrý s nožem… ale můžu dost dobře použít cokoliv, s čím můžu střílet.“

„Byl bys velmi špatný zbrojní konstruktér, kdybys nemohl.“

„Ach, ty o tom víš, co?“

„Barton mě informoval o všech důležitých detailech.“

„Jasně…“

Možná nebyl nejlepší čas připomínat Starkovi, co všechno Loki učinil jeho spojencům. Třebaže na tom nezáleželo, museli teď pracovat společně, minulost nic neměnila.

„Doporučuji ti trochu si odpočinout,“ řekl Loki. „Zítřek bude velmi únavný.“

„S tím počítám,“ odpověděl Stark s povzdechem a lehl si. Bylo pošetilé, jak snadno teď spal v Lokiho přítomnosti. Stark věděl, že ho potřebuje, takže se teď neměl čeho obávat. Hloupý člověk.

ooOoo

První část plánu byla prostá, ale nesla i velké riziko. Loki dal Starkovi nůž, zatímco on sám stál nachystaný u dveří. To bylo jednoduché. Loki, dokonce i ve svém oslabeném stavu, by měl být schopný postarat se o jednoho ze strážců, zatímco Stark bude připravený a postará se o toho druhého. Loki byl trochu na pochybách, zda člověk dokáže použít čepel dostatečně zručně, aby strážného skolil jedinou ranou, ale pokud se mu podaří v relativním tichu udělat, co mu bylo řečeno, Loki bude ochoten nazvat to úspěchem.

Musel přiznat, že bylo fascinující dívat se na něj, špinavého a zakrváceného, jak stojí v temnotě, s dlouhou čepelí v ruce, oči ostré a odhodlané. V některých věcech byl vážně docela překvapením.

Jakmile Loki zaslechl vševypovídající zvuk otevírajícího se zámku, tělo se mu napjalo, aby se připravilo k útoku. Stark setrvával tiše a podle všeho nachystaný na svém místě. Strážní vstoupili, a když se to vzalo kolem a kolem, šlo to překvapivě dobře. Zřejmě nečekali, že na ně jejich slabí, zbití vězni zaútočí. Hlupáci. Jeho nelze podceňovat, nikdy! Za tuhle chybu draze zaplatí. Popadl jednoho z nich tak, že mu kolem krku hodil své řetězy a trhl jím zpátky. Strážný ztratil rovnováhu. Byla to Lokiho nynější slabost, která mu zabránila okamžitě mu zlomit vaz, ale naštěstí ho pořád zvládl udržet na místě, aby se nemohl natáhnout po zbrani. Slyšel, jak zvuk, který chtěl druhý strážný vydat, hned nenadále přerušil zvuk čepele klouzající do masa, a poté se vzduch naplnil pachem krve. Velmi dobře, Starku, překvapivě dobře. Strážný, kterého držel, v jeho sevření konečně povolil a Loki tak mohl znovu potáhnout řetězy, dokud strážcovo hrdlo konečně nerozdrtil. Tělo nechal spadnout na podlahu.

Ani nemusel Starkovi připomínat, co má dělat. V době, kdy Loki vzhlédl, už si bral strážcův kabát a šacoval mu kapsy. Hledá další munici, uvědomil si Loki. Nevěděl, jak tyhle typy zbraní pracovaly, jen že to byla energetická výzbroj, takhle blízko Andromedě šlo pravděpodobně o skrullskou technologii. Stark pospíchal a zdálo se, že ví, co dělá, sebral strážnému různé věci. Po té myšlence se Loki sklonil k druhému strážnému a vzal stejné malé černé krabičky, které vypadaly jako ty, co shromažďoval Stark. Jakmile byl hotov, člověk na něj pohlédl a beze slova si přebral ty, které našel Loki a odevzdal Lokimu čepel. Kabát byl na jeho postavu příliš velký, ale poskytne mu trochu tepla a bude pod ním moci skrýt světlo na prsou.

„Můžeme?“ zeptal se. Loki přikývl a vyšel před ním. Znepokojovalo ho mít Starka za zády, zatímco byl takto ozbrojený, ale pomyšlení na to, že by člověk bez něj nevěděl, kam jít, mu dovolilo se uvolnit. Stejně bylo směšné být tak ostražitý kvůli jednomu člověku… Ne, ne jen jednomu člověku, připomněl si Loki, byl to Stark, nesměl ho podceňovat.

Pouta na rukou mu nepatrně ztížila šplhání do větracího otvoru, ale zvládl to. Stark na druhou stranu byl trochu moc malý na to, aby doskočil nahoru. Loki se pokoušel nekoulet očima, když ho chytil za zápěstí a vytáhl ho vzhůru. Kdyby jen na tohle toho hloupého člověka nepotřeboval, neobtěžoval by se.

„Díky, muflone,“ řekl Stark a přitáhl uzávěr větracího otvoru zpátky na místo a přehodil si zbraň na záda pomocí popruhu tak, aby mu nepřekážela v cestě. Byli dostatečně rychlí. Stále měli několik minut, než někdo začne tušit, co se děje.

Nevěděli, kam přesně jít, takže v tomhle se budou muset spoléhat na slepé štěstí. Loki to nenáviděl, ale nedalo se nic dělat. Nemohli koneckonců získat mapu. Loki pevně věřil, že jim jeho dovednosti a instinkty pomůžou najít správnou cestu, a to i bez magie.

Cesta to byla dlouhá, možná příliš dlouhá, a po chvíli si byl Loki jistý, že jejich věznitelé už po nich pátrali. Ale Stark měl pravdu a tunely byly dostatečně široké, aby se v nich mohli pohodlně pohybovat, a nakonec jakmile se dostali k tomu, co muselo být servisním potrubím, zachytil Loki vůni ostře studeného vzduchu. Nešlo mu otevřít poslední větrací dveře, takže je Loki nakonec jednoduše vykopl. Dopadly na zem s hlasitým lomozem, o kterém doufali, že ho nikdo nezaregistroval. Loki vylezl první, obhlédl okolí a potěšilo ho, když si všiml, že nikdo nebyl na dohled. Stark zatlačil ventilační poklop zpátky na místo a pak si přitáhl kabát těsněji kolem těla.

„Nedělal sis srandu o té zimě,“ zabručel. „Doufám, že víš, kterým směrem je to letiště.“

Loki vzhlédl, nebyla úplná tma, ale pořád mohl zřetelně vidět hvězdy Andromedy, a to stačilo, aby mu to ukázalo směr.

„Ano, pojďme,“ pohyboval se hbitě a jistě. Museli postupovat rychle, pokud chtěli dosáhnout svého cíle, aniž by je chytili. Pořád byl zraněný a věděl, že ani Stark nebude moct pochodovat dva dny v kuse, takže potřebovali úkryt, schovat se někde, kde by mohli odpočívat. Doufejme, že tak daleko od tohohle místa, jak jen to půjde. Stark ho následoval o několik kroků vzadu, jeho nohy byly kratší, ale držel krok s rychlým tempem. Byl tak odhodlaný nezůstávat pozadu. Jako by smrtelník mohl kdy doufat, že v čemkoliv udrží krok s bohem. Myslel si, že Loki nebyl lepší než on, a vypadalo to, jako by byl odhodlaný to dokázat. Hloupý člověk.


	7. Velký útěk, část II.

Zima bylo příliš slabé slovo. Ať už se jednalo o jakékoliv podivné mimozemské geny, které Lokimu umožňovaly necítit ten chlad a chodit tu po venku jen v tenké košili, Tony mu je doopravdy záviděl. Bylo to vážně nefér, on sám necítil prsty na nohou ani na rukou. Byl rád, že ho nikdy skutečně vážně nezranili a taky že se nikdy nepřestal snažit a udržoval si tělo ve formě, jak jen se dalo. Ta procházka byla i tak dost únavná. První část jejich útěku šla tak hladce, že nebýt toho, kolik věcí jim vyšlo jen čirým, zatraceným štěstím, měl by Tony podezření, že je to past. Od chvíle, kdy se Loki prvně zmínil o možném útěku, byl tak trošku naštvaný, že bůh nepovažoval za důležité sdílet svou trošku informací o letišti dřív. Jeho veličenstvo se pravděpodobně nechtělo ponižovat tím, že by požádalo nějakého prostého člověka o spolupráci. Třebaže si Tony rovněž povšiml sníženého počtu stráží, tak nějaká malá část v něm byla téměř ráda, že se nerozhodli podniknout tohle dřív. Pravděpodobně by to nešlo tak dobře. I když ke svobodě měli ještě daleko.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho šli, jen že se stmívalo, i když ne že by na začátku měli k dispozici bůhví kolik světla. Tma byla jejich přítel, jistě, ale Tony pořád postrádal Slunce, dobře, jakékoliv slunce, jeho Slunce bylo zatraceně daleko, takže by se právě teď spokojil s jakýmkoliv. Čerstvý vzduch, třebaže chladný, dělal s jeho hlavou hotové zázraky, tak jasně mu to nemyslelo celé týdny. Bylo dobré být venku, i když ho čím dál víc zmáhala únava. Takhle moc svaly nepoužíval kdoví jak dlouho. Ne že by byl připraven své vyčerpání přiznat, mohl jít klidně dál. Naposledy přežil zkurvenou poušť, tohle přežije taky.

„Tady sestoupíme, snad najdeme na pár hodin skrýš.“

„Neměli bychom jít dál?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Pořád ještě tě potřebuji naživu, ty musíš odpočívat, nebo to nezvládneš. A já se také potřebuji uzdravit.“

Tony se děsil opětovného zajetí, ale několik hodin odpočinku znělo jako právě ta věc, kterou potřeboval. Ignoroval skrytou urážku v Lokiho slovech a následoval ho dolů po nějakém ne příliš strmém svahu, a byl pitomě rád, že mu nevzali boty. Omrzlinám a řezným ranám by se jinak nevyhnul. Nebyl si ani jistý, zda tohle místo byla poušť, nebo jen planina s minimem vegetace. Všechno bylo studené a suché. Měl také dojem, že Loki viděl ve tmě mnohem lépe než on, protože on si všiml, kam mají namířeno, až když se Loki díval do ústí jeskyně.

„Zajímalo by mě, co tady žije,“ prohodil Tony, napůl jako vtip, vážně.

„Nic, co se nedá zabít,“ odpověděl Loki věcně a zamířil dovnitř. „Snad by nám to mohlo poskytnout i slušné jídlo.“

„Netipoval bych tě na Beara Grillse,“ poznamenal Tony, když ho následoval dovnitř.

„Co?“

„Dobrodruh, přežívání v divočině, takové ty věci.“

„Zabiješ to a pak to sníš. To je stěží dovednost hodná uznání. I nejprostší zvíře je toho schopné.“

„Někdy zapomínám, že jsi vesmírný Viking.“

„Tohle by mělo být dostatečně daleko,“ usoudil Loki a zastavil. „Pokud se někdo podívá dovnitř, neuvidí nás.“ A s tím se posadil.

Tony se rozhlédl, aby si nesedl na nic, co by se pak posadilo taky.

„Dobře, takže zatímco odpočíváme. Co fáze dvě?“

„Možná bys to měl rozvést.“

„Dostaneme se na letiště… což je, když teď o tom přemýšlím, skutečně fáze dvě, jelikož fáze jedna byla-“

„Mluv k věci.“

„Takže se dostaneme na letiště. Jak odejdeme? Prostě skočíme na loď a budeme hrát zavazadla?“

„Měl jsem na mysli něco více v duchu nepřátelského převzetí,“ odpověděl Loki.

„Oh, správně, jistě… vždycky jsem chtěl být pirátem.“

„Odpočívej, Starku, nemůžeme vědět, jak budeme postupovat, dokud nevíme, jaký typ lodí je k dispozici.“

„Jasně, ne že by mi na tomhle místě umrzaly koule.“

„Nebudeme mít možnost po cestě najít vodu, takže možná budeš chtít uvážit méně mluvení.“

Na to si Tony odfrkl a opřel se o stěnu. Od jejich cely se to tolik nelišilo. Vzduch byl chladnější a čerstvější, ale jinak to bylo stejné. Věděl, že nedokáže spát, ale přitáhl si plášť těsněji kolem trupu a snažil se zůstat v teple.

„Nemůžeme zapálit nějaký oheň nebo tak něco?“ zeptal se.

„Nerozumné,“ zamítl Loki. „Kromě toho nemáme nic, čím zapálit oheň, ne s mou stále nedostupnou magií.“

„Oh, jasně, fajnový pouta, užitečný,“ podotkl Tony a Loki se v odpověď do něj zabodl pohledem.

„Náš útěk by byl mnohem jednodušší, kdybych je neměl.“

„Tvůj útěk by byl sólo akce, kdybys je neměl,“ opravil ho Tony.

„Ty malověrný Starku. Řekl jsem ti, že tě potřebuji živého.“

„Jo? Na jak dlouho? Čím dýl budeš mít ty náramky, tím líp.“ Loki se k němu konečně zcela otočil.

„To by mohlo velmi dobře znamenat náš konec,“ pravil bůh. Tony pátral v jeho tváři, aby zjistil, proč tak naléhá? Pak si to uvědomil.

„Oh, chápu, potřebuješ mě, abych je sundal!“ prohlásil.

„Kdybych je mohl odstranit sám, zjevně bych tak touto dobou již učinil,“ odvětil Loki naštvaně.

„Co když řeknu ne?“ zajímal se Tony. „Nechápu, jak by pomohlo mně, kdybych ti pomohl s tímhle.“

„A pokud mi nepomůžeš, proč bych tě nechával naživu potom, co budeme dostatečně daleko?“

„Takový přístup tvé záležitosti nepomáhá.“

Loki na něj chvíli zlostně hleděl, pak se zdálo, že o tom přemýšlí.

„Dobrá, ale já pouze potřebuji dosáhnout hranic Devíti světů, abych mohl cestovat, kam se mi zlíbí, ale jak se ty dostaneš zpátky na Midgard beze mne?“

„A když ti to pomůžu sundat, jaká je záruka, že ty pomůžeš mně? Nebudeš mě pak potřebovat, mohl bys mě ještě opustit nebo zabít. A já nedopustím, aby se něco z toho stalo.“

„Mohl bych ti dát své slovo.“ Tony si znovu odfrkl. „Dokonce ani já nemůžu porušit slib, Starku, a věř mi, že mi mnohem víc záleží na tom, abych získal zpátky svou magii a utekl Jinému, než se starám o tvůj život. Nechat tě naživu mi neuškodí, naopak získám mnohé. Tvá smrt na druhou stranu by mne znevýhodnila. Jistě chápeš, že jsi mi užitečnější živý.“

Tony se na něj zadíval. Neměl důvod mu věřit, ale to co řekl, byla pravda. Přesto by mu neměl věřit, doopravdy by neměl.

„Tak jako tak na to nejspíš budu potřebovat nářadí,“ uzavřel to nakonec. „Není důvod se o tom dohadovat právě teď.“

Jedna jeho část byla přesvědčená o tom, že bude litovat, jestli to udělá, ale další jeho část si byla jistá, že se potřebovali navzájem, aby se z toho dostali, aby se dostali pryč odtud a do bezpečí, a že Loki to věděl taky. Přejde ten most, až se k němu dostane, teď nebyl čas se rozhodnout.

ooOoo

Doopravdy odpočívali jen pár hodin, a zatímco Tonymu začala být vážně dost zima, také mu to pomohlo, aby dokázal pokračovat dál. Sakra, byl to ohromně dobrý pocit, že se zase hýbal a dostal nějakou krev zpátky do končetin. Dokonce i když venku foukal vítr, stále neměl pocit takového chladu, jako když seděli na jednom místě. Třebaže v tuhle chvíli tak úplně necítil prsty na nohou, což bylo na hovno. Taky se bezustání rozhlížel kolem a naslouchal okolním zvukům. Po odchodu z jeskyně už se dál nenacházeli na planině, ale procházeli mezi menšími a většími pahorky. Podobný terén byl záludný, ale Loki se pohyboval vpřed s takovou jistotou, že si Tony mohl být jistý, že nespadnou ze srázu nebo tak něco. Neměl absolutně žádnou představu, jak dlouho už šli, jeho vnímání času bylo v háji od doby, co ho unesli ze Země.

„Řekni mi, že jsme aspoň v půlce nebo tak,“ do prdele, tvář měl zmrzlou taky. Mohl by si teď porovnat poznatky, co bylo horší, spalující slunce po útěku před mučením v pouštní jeskyni nebo mrznutí k smrti po útěku před mučením v mimozemském vězení. Zkurvený život, vysrat se na to zvysoka.

Loki se náhle zastavil a Tony do něj málem vrazil.

„Co?“

Loki na něj syknul – nebo zaprskal, u něj těžko říct – a jednoduše se natáhl dozadu, aby mu připlácnul ruku přes ústa. Hrubě.

Pak sebou Tony málem seknul na zem, když se přes silný vítr bičující kolem nich ozval hlasitý zvuk. Jakmile si byl jistý, že nedostane infarkt, následoval Lokiho pohled a viděl, že to vlastně bylo letadlo, které přelétalo po obloze přímo nad nimi. Ne, ne letadlo, vesmírná loď! Bylo to doopravdy blízko zemi, takže nepochybně přistávalo.

„Ano, věřím, že jsme blízko.“ Loki sledoval, jak loď nadále klesala a mizela za dalším kopcem. Znovu se dali do pohybu a Tony cítil, jak se mu do žil vlévá adrenalin.

Když dorazili k onomu kopci, Loki se přikrčil a Tony udělal totéž.

„Páni,“ byla jeho první reakce, když zpozoroval letiště v dálce. Tyčila se tam jedna neuvěřitelně vysoká věž se světly a vypadala trochu jako obří houba s kupolí na vrchu. Celý ten komplex byl obrovský, všude kolem té věže přistávaly a vzlétávaly lodě s naloženým a přepravovaným nákladem. Bylo to hektické se spoustou pohybu.

„Jak se máme dostat na loď, aniž by si toho někdo všiml?“ žasl Tony. Byli celkem blízko, takže dostat se k lodím by neměl být problém, ale dostat se do jedné by mohl být, zvlášť s Lokiho plánem na „nepřátelské převzetí“. „A převzetí jedné z nich se mi zdá dost nemožné.“

„Samozřejmě se to nebudeme pokoušet udělat teď. Nalodíme se, ukryjeme se v nákladovém prostoru a převezmeme kontrolu, až budeme ve vesmíru, trpělivě vyčkáme a udeříme tiše v tu správnou chvíli.“

„Tichý útok z nákladového prostoru… budeme jako hadi v letadle,“ poznamenal Tony.

„Přesně.“

„Ne, to je… nevadí.“ Opravdu by měl přestat s odkazy na pozemskou pop kulturu někomu, kdo to nepochopí. „Tak kterou loď?“ zeptal se a už prováděl revizi těch dostupných. Nějaká malá nenápadná by byla ideální.

„Na opačné straně, druhá zleva,“ oznámil Loki. Tony se otočil a hledal a cítil, jak se mu rozšířily oči, protože to byla největší zatracená loď v celým doku.

„Koukni, já znám radosti velikášství, věř mi, fakt jo, ale co kdybychom to tentokrát krapet ztlumili a vzali nějakou malou jako rozumný lidi?“ zeptal se, když se obrátil na boha, protože vážně. Loki se k němu otočil a vypadal, jakoby chtěl zakoulet očima.

„Vidíš ty menší lodě, ano? Vidíš insignie na jejich bocích? Jsou to skrullské bitevní lodě. Rychlé ano, a těžce ozbrojené, ale také plné vojáků, možná dokonce s třiceti až padesáti na palubě. Velmi pochybuji, že bychom byli schopní zneškodnit je všechny jedním nožem a tvou zbraní.“

Tony se otočil zpátky k doku, aby se podíval na menší lodě. Hemžilo se to kolem nich docela značným počtem vesmířanů, to byla pravda.

„Na druhou stranu loď, kterou jsem měl teď na mysli, je nákladní loď. Nemá žádné insignie, takže asi patří někomu nezávislému, ale rozhodně ne Skrullům. Je pomalejší a větší, ale má jen malou posádku a s největší pravděpodobností to ani nejsou vysoce trénovaní vojáci, aspoň ne všichni.“

„Kdo jsou ti Skrullové?“ vyzvídal Tony.

„Ovládají většinu Andromedy, je to síla, se kterou je třeba počítat, ujišťuji tě. Do Andromedy máme namířeno, pokud jsi na to dosud nepřišel, takže by bylo nemoudré vzít si loď, kterou mohou poznat jako svou vlastní.“

„Jak velká je potom ta malá posádka?“ zeptal se Tony. Doopravdy nenáviděl, že se musel tolik spoléhat na Lokiho, ale byl jeho jediným zdrojem informací. Taky se odtud chtěl dostat, takže pro teď Tony dá v těhle věcech na jeho slova.

„Nevím jistě,“ odpověděl bůh. „Ale předpokládám, že to musí být přinejmenším kolem osmi nebo deseti, ale i kdyby to bylo víc, naše šance jsou lepší než s některou z těch bitevních lodí.“

„Dobře, ať je to nákladová loď,“ souhlasil Tony. „Teď se tam jen potřebujeme dostat, aniž by si nás někdo všimnul.“

„Vskutku,“ prohodil Loki a vstal. Tony si byl jistý, že bůh měl víc praxe v plížení se kolem – vypadal jako ten typ – takže ho zase jednou následoval, tak tiše jak jen dokázal.

V době, kdy se dostali k prvním bednám dole v doku, hrozilo, že srdce Tonymu vyšoupne obloukový reaktor z těla, tak silně mu bušilo. Měl pravdu v tom, že je Loki dobrý v otázce plížení, což bylo právě teď opravdu-opravdu dobré. Dýchal ztěžka, ale pořád se snažil zůstávat zticha, naštěstí všude kolem nich vládl neustálý hluk a shon, takže nemusel být tak potichu. V ústech měl sucho, protože už to bylo docela dlouho, co naposledy pil, taky mu byla zima a byl k smrti unavený, ale mysl měl bdělou. Připomnělo mu to dny, kdy při práci v dílně zapomínal na čas. Na nedostatek spánku si uvykl dávno před celým tímhle únosem, a teď to snášel ještě lépe. Momentálně se mu to hodilo víc než kdy jindy. Nemohli vědět, jak dlouho tu loď zůstane, takže dostat se pryč může nějakou dobu trvat, dokonce i poté, co na ni dostanou.

Loki se znovu pohnul a Tony ho následoval v těsném závěsu, tentokrát se schovali za nějakými velkými barely. Loď teď byla opravdu blízko, museli jen vlézt dovnitř nákladovými dveřmi a najít úkryt. Nikdo si jich zatím nevšiml, načasování bylo zásadní a Loki vybíral ty správné okamžiky k přesunu. Třebaže to ve skutečnosti nepomohlo uklidnit Tonyho nervy. Zůstával přikrčený dole a čekal, až se bude moct dát opět do pohybu. Najednou se Loki sehnul ještě víc a Tony udělal to samé, aniž by věděl, co se děje.

„Jsou tady,“ zašeptal Loki. Nemusel to rozvádět. Tonymu bylo od začátku jasné, že je tady budou hledat. Zjevně, protože kam jinam by mohli jít než sem?

„Kolik?“

„Pět,“ řekl Loki. „Pátrací skupina, nevědí, že jsme tady.“ Tony přikývl a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl. Nepotřeboval vykukovat ven. Věděl, že Loki se pohne, jakmile bude vzduch čistý. Sakra vážně, byli tak blízko, nemohli se teď nechat chytit.

Loki ztuhl a pak naprosto ztichl, a Tony se nemusel ptát, co se děje, protože zachytil zvuk řeči. Nerozuměl, ale touhle dobou se už naučil poznávat jazyk používaný jejich strážemi. Dostali se blíž, kurva. Tony zadržel dech a dokonce si přitáhl kabát přes ústa a nos, aby zakryl v chladném vzduchu svůj dech. Vypadalo to, jakoby Loki přestal dýchat úplně. Tony viděl, jak strážní šli směrem k jejich vybrané lodi a mluvili s nějakým dalším mimozemšťanem, který tam stál, s největší pravděpodobností se ho ptali, jestli něco neviděl. Rozhovor několik okamžiků pokračoval. Pokud se rozhodnou jít jejich směrem, neměli kam utéct, ne bez toho aniž by si jich všimli. Oh, kurva, vážně by raději neměli chodit jejich směrem.

Rozhovor skončil a strážní odešli. Mimozemšťan u lodi, který vyhlížel o dost humanoidněji a měl bělejší kůži než jejich bývalí věznitelé, zašel dovnitř. Loki s Tonym zůstali skrytí za barely několik dlouhých chvil. Lokiho tělo se po chvíli trochu uvolnilo a Tonymu se rovněž dýchalo o něco snadněji.

Pak, než stačil mrknout, se Loki dal do pohybu a Tony reagoval příliš pomalu. V době, kdy se mohl rozeběhnout, si všiml koutkem oka pohybu a zůstal skrytý. Kolem prošli dva vesmířani, ne moc blízko, ale ani ne dost daleko, a Loki už zatím zmizel uvnitř lodi. Sakra. No, Tony měl pořád čas ho dohonit. Velice opatrně vykoukl a čekal, až se ti dva otočí zády. Když se konečně otočili, běžel. Loď nebyla dál než 40 stop, ale připadalo mu to jako nejdelší vzdálenost, jakou kdy musel uběhnout.

Pak byl uvnitř. Bylo tam víc světla než venku a všude ležely bedny na dalších bednách a nikde ani stopa po Lokim. Vykročil opatrně kupředu, doufal, že si ho nikdo nevšimne. Kam sakra ten parchant šel?

„Lok-“

Nějaká ruka mu překryla ústa a někdo s ním trhnul vzad a dolů k zemi, sevření příliš silné, než aby se z něj šlo dostat a příliš pevné na to, aby mohl nějak moc reagovat. Mrknutím oka byl odvlečen za nějaké krabice.

„Ticho,“ vydechl Loki sotva slyšitelně vedle jeho ucha. Tony se v bohově sevření uvolnil, zatímco klesali na podlahu, aby se schovali z dohledu. Tony přikývl, doufaje, že to druhého muže přiměje ho pustit, ale vypadalo to, že je Loki zaměřený na něco jiného a nepovolil. Tonyho záda byla přitisknutá k jeho hrudi a Lokiho ruka mu pořád zakrývala ústa. Nepohodlné ani nestačilo popsat pozici, ve které se nacházel.

Tony zaslechl nějaké kroky ne tak daleko od nich, pak zvuk hlasu. Opět tomu Tony nerozuměl. Pak slyšel, jak se dal mechanismus dveří do pohybu, veškerý náklad byl patrně uvnitř a oni byli zavíráni. Díky sakra, možná brzy na to vzlétnou. Loki za jeho zády se tvářil jako nehybná skála a uvolnil se, až jak kroky odezněly.

„Teď počkáme,“ zašeptal k němu Loki. Tony znovu přikývl a tentokrát ho bůh pustil.

Tak počkají.


	8. Piráti z Cassiopeiy

_Galaxie Cassiopeia_

_Soustava Shedir_

_Širý vesmír_

V úkrytu setrvali hodnou chvíli, ještě dlouho potom, co se lodní motory probudily k životu a oni vyrazili pryč z té mizerné planety. Lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že si úlevně nevydechl, jakmile byli na cestě. Stark seděl hned vedle něj, jejich ramena se dotýkala, protože za bednami nebylo moc místa, smrtelníkova pozornost slábla, ale on byl pořád ve střehu. Loki ještě nevěděl, zda ho bude potřebovat k likvidaci lodní posádky, ale bylo lepší mít ho po ruce. Chtěl počkat, dokud nebudou dost daleko, než provede svůj tah, jenže neměl tušení, jakou rychlostí se ta loď pohybovala. Bude to muset odhadnout.

„Jak dlouho tu zůstaneme?“ zeptal se Stark velmi tichým hlasem.

„Nedočkavý?“

„Žíznivý.“

„Chvíli. Za krátko bychom měli být dostatečně daleko.“

„Jak to teda proběhne?“

„Tiše se přesuneme, prohledáme loď a zabijeme je, pokud možno jednoho po druhém.“

„Zabijeme je,“ opakoval Stakr pomalu a něco v jeho tónu přimělo Lokiho se na něj podívat.

„Ano, zabijeme. Co sis myslel, že uděláme?“

„Já nevím,“ potřásl Stark hlavou. „Ale tohle se mi nelíbí.“

Loki odolal nutkání se mu vysmát. Očekával podobný druh sentimentality. Tohle činilo všechny ty ušlechtilé „hrdiny“ tak nesnesitelně otravnými. To, že nechali své osobní pocity a irelevantní morální kodexy, aby jim zabránily udělat to, co bylo třeba. Odmítali přinášet nutné oběti pro vyšší cíl, ale vždy se vrhali do náruče smrti. Stateční, udatní šampioni, ale jakmile bylo třeba vyšší oběti, ustoupili, schovávajíce se za štíty z falešných idejí a pravidel. Hlupáci, všichni z nich.

„Je mi jedno, jestli se ti to líbí nebo ne, Starku,“ odtušil Loki tichým, ale pevným tónem. „Potřebujeme tuhle loď, tak si ji vezmeme.“

„Možná bychom si ji mohli vzít bez-“

„Bez čeho? Předtím se nezdálo, že by ti vadilo zabíjet.“

„To bylo jiné! Drželi nás v zajetí, mučili nás, kurva, ale posádka na lodi s tím neměla nic společného. Netýká se jich to, jsou nevinní.“

„Nevinní? Jak to můžeš vědět? Možná jsou to všichni pašeráci nebo zloději a vrazi, kteří masakrují a plení napříč celou galaxií.“

„Nebo taky ne.“

„Opravdu si myslíš, že nevinní by používali to letiště, ze kterého jsme právě vzlétli, že nevinní by smlouvali a obchodovali s těmi odpornými bestiemi, jež obývají tuto planetu? Byli by vítáni v docích planety v takové pochybné části vesmíru, kdyby byli tak moc neškodní? Jsi tak naivní? Nebo si jen znovu zkoušíš hrát na hrdinu?“

Stark na něj zíral divokýma rozzlobenýma očima.

„Podívej se na to takhle, Starku,“ pokračoval Loki. „Pokud je necháme naživu, vezmou nás zpátky nebo zalarmují Jiného a jeho muže.“

„Možná že ne. Možná by pomohli.“

„Jsi opravdu ochotný to riskovat?“ zeptal se. „Riskovat návrat zpátky tam, do té špinavé díry a rukou Jiného? Přemýšlej. Co by se stalo, kdyby ses vrátil? Jak dlouho by jim trvalo tě úplně zlomit, zbavit tě příčetnosti spolu s tvou kůží? Nenechají tě zemřít, víš to, ach ne, ne dokud jim neřekneš všechna svá tajemství, zaprodáš jim svou planetu, svou rasu, své přátele. Drželi by tě naživu roky, kdyby museli. A na konec bys i zapomněl, kdo jsi. Nebyl bys nic než rozbitou loutkou v jejich rukou, třesoucí se u jejich nohou, zatímco tvůj svět by hořel. Přemýšlej o tom, Starku.“

Stark zaťal ruce i čelist. Oči měl tvrdé a díval se přímo před sebe, tvář studená tvrdá maska, pečlivě skrývající většinu emocí. Trochu se chvěl, ale Loki nedokázal říct, jestli to způsobovala zima, vztek nebo strach.

„ _Jsi skutečně ochotný to riskovat_?“ otázal se Loki znovu, pomaleji a pevněji. Stark nasál dech skrz zuby a pevně sevřel oči. Po dlouhé chvíli zavrtěl hlavou, ačkoli to vypadalo, jako by ho to bolelo. Dobrá, alespoň se z toho mohl poučit.

„Pojďme tedy,“ vyzval ho Loki a vstal. Museli převzít loď.

ooOoo

První krk, který podřízl, patřil muži dole u motorů. Vyskytoval se v blízkosti nákladového prostoru, tudíž nejdřív narazili na něj. Zbavit se dalších dvou bylo trochu těžší, protože zatímco první bezhlesně padl, druhý vytáhl zbraň – mnohem menší než byla ta, kterou měl u sebe Stark – a povedlo se mu vyhnout se prvnímu Lokiho útoku. Naštěstí ho dokázal poranit dřív, než dostal šanci vystřelit a poté, co přišel o zbraň, padl dostatečně brzy. Stark neudělal nic, ne že by ho bylo potřeba, ale Loki si byl jistý, že kdyby to situace vyžadovala, zmáčkl by spoušť. Nechtěl se nechat znovu zajmout, opětovně uvěznit a rozhodně nechtěl poskytnout své znalosti Jinému a Thanosovi, kteří by ohrozili tolik světů.

Dalšího zabil v něčem, co vypadalo jako malá kuchyň, a povšiml si, že by měli mít dostatek zásob i na delší cestu. Dva našli spát nebo přinejmenším podřimovat, takže je rovněž zlikvidoval v tichosti. Stark vypadal trochu bledě, ale tvář měl ponurou a tvrdou, Loki ten výraz znal. Bude stát za svým rozhodnutím a později bojovat se svou vinou. Oh, Stark se mohl cítit provinile, pokud chtěl, byla to jeho vlastní chyba, že nedokázal akceptovat nutnost.

Na dalšího narazili v koridoru a Loki si byl jistý, že posádka si již uvědomovala, že něco nebylo v pořádku, i když nevěděli co, protože tenhle už měl svou zbraň vytaženou. Loki se k němu nedokázal dostat dost rychle a utrpěl z té malé zbraně ránu do nohy. Zasyčel bolestí a klopýtl, ale pak spustil další téměř tichý výstřel a muž padl po zásahu ze Starkovy pistole.

„Nakonec ses rozhodl se zapojit?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Drž hubu,“ vyštěkl Stark úsečně, vysílaje k němu poměrně působivý zlostný pohled. Loki se postavil, a ačkoli mu teď chůze působila bolest, dokázal jít bez problémů dál.

Konečně se dostali k velícímu můstku a Lokiho odhad ohledně počtu členů posádky se ukázal být správný. Uvnitř určitě měli alespoň jednoho nebo dva piloty, možná i kapitána nebo někoho jiného, ale nemohlo jich tam být víc než tři nebo čtyři. Jenomže tentokrát zahájili palbu oni, takže to nešlo tak dobře. Na druhou stranu se zdálo, že Stark se více upínal na přežití, než aby se teď staral o své morální dilema. Jednoho zranila Starkova zbraň a další zemřel, když měl Loki konečně šanci vrhnout svým ostřím. Bylo těžké zacílit a provést jemný hod s rukama stále ještě spoutanýma, ale podařilo se mu to právě tak dobře. Když zastřelili třetího, přesunuli se dovnitř. Loki si došel pro zbraň a pak se vydal přesvědčit, že nikdo z posádky nepřežilStark upustil svou zbraň s těžkým třesknutím a opřel se o zeď, přitlačil si pěsti na oči a ztěžka oddechoval.

Loki to chtěl okomentovat, ale rozhodl se, že by bylo nemoudré si Starka zcela znepřátelit, když ho potřeboval. Tak ho nechal utápět se ve svém hněvu nebo vině nebo čemkoliv jiném, co se mu teď honilo v hlavě.

„Změnil jsem názor,“ zamumlal Stark po chvíli. „Nechci být pirátem.“

„Dobře, já vážně nechci více lodí. Převzetí jsou tak únavná.“

„Únavná… ty to fakt nemáš v hlavě v pořádku, co?“ zeptal se Stark a Loki na moment ztuhl, načež se obrátil zpátky k smrtelníkovi.

„Jsem ochotný dělat to, co je třeba udělat. Cokoli je třeba k přežití,“ sdělil mu Loki. „Nejen vznešené důvody dokáží ospravedlnit prostředky k dosažení cíle. Ať je to, jak chce, jejich životy skončily, a mrtví se o důvody nestarají. Důvody jsou jen prostředkem k utišení tvého vlastního svědomí. Takže mě ušetři své morální přednášky a pojď sem. Musíme se ujistit, že míříme správným směrem.“

Stark zůstal jednou v životě zticha a přistoupil k němu, aby se podíval na ovládání.

ooOoo

Loki nebyl obeznámen s technologií. Přinejmenším s tímhle druhem technologie ne. Všechny ty displeje a data a čísla a nejrůznější grafy mu nic neříkaly. Stark na druhou stranu se na to všechno zadíval a oči se mu okamžitě zostřily a kalkulovaly. Některé z displejů se vznášely ve vzduchu jako světlá transparentní iluze a ty byly z prvních, ke kterým Stark zamířil. Natáhl ruce a některé věci na nich přesunul.

„Podívej na to, skoro se cítím zase jako doma.“

„Což znamená?“

„Což znamená, že jsem génius a se svou vlastní technologií mířím správným směrem.“ Což Lokimu ve skutečnosti nevysvětlilo nic. Stark znovu všechno přelétl očima a povzdechl si. „Jsem na tohle příliš unavený,“ poznamenal a promnul si oči. „Byl jsi už někdy na takovéhle lodi?“

„Ne. Ty ano?“ Stark si odfrkl.

„Ne, ale jak jsem právě řekl… jsem génius. Pojď sem a přelož všechno, na co ukážu.“

Loki neměl rád, když se mu dávaly takovéhle rozkazy, ale nekomentoval to. Potřebovali obrátit loď správným směrem, než se zbaví těl. Přistoupil k člověku.

„Můžeš?“ ujišťoval se Stark. „Překládat, myslím. Všiml jsem si, že vždycky rozumíš a z nějakého důvodu ti je vždycky rozuměno, ale mám pocit, že to není proto, že jsi tak multilingvální.“

„Vše-jazyk, to není důležité. Mohu překládat. Měli bychom začít.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil Stark, nedožadoval se odpovědí. Začal ukazovat na různé texty na displeji a Loki je nahlas předčítal. Trvalo to poměrně dlouho. Když byl hotov, člověk se na moment zarazil a prostě jen zíral na displeje, pak se natáhl a začal na nich něco přesouvat.

„Co to děláš?“

„Pssst.“

Loki spolkl, co na to chtěl odpovědět, a jen se díval. Stark stále pokračoval v přesouvání věcí, očima jednou za čas sklouzl přes druhý či třetí displej, který se vznášel ve vzduchu. Pak se najednou před těmi třemi objevil čtvrtý a Loki se nemusel ptát, aby poznal hvězdnou mapu.

„Takže kam přesně máme namířeno?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Na tom nezáleží, někam do Andromedy.“

„Dobře, ale neměli bychom si to namířit k Mléčné dráze?“

„K čemu?“

„Mléčná dráha… naše galaxie,“ vysvětlil Stark.

„Vy nazýváte naši…“ Loki se zarazil a nadechl se. „Vy smrtelníci jste směšní.“

„Proč? Když jsi na Zemi a podíváš se vzhůru, zbytek galaxie vypadá jako velká široká bílá cesta napříč oblohou. Je to trefný.“

„Pořád je to směšné jméno.“

„To je fuk. Takže neměli bychom si to namířit k Mléčné dráze? Protože si nejsem jistý, že je Andromeda tím samým směrem.“

„Bylo by nemoudré vybrat si přímou trasu zpátky k… naší galaxii, protože pokud nás někdo sleduje, budou nás tím směrem hledat.“

„Okej, dobrý postřeh, alternativní cesta, objížďka.“

„Ano, kromě toho si nejsem jistý, že máme dost vody, zásob nebo energie, abychom dosáhli Midgardu přímo.“

„Ne, v tom máš pravdu,“ potvrdil Stark. „Vím, že musíme být aspoň 2 miliony světelných let daleko, jestli ne víc, možná mnohem víc. Nevím ani, jak dlouho nám potrvá dostat se tam.“

„Ani já nevím přesně, ale vzhledem k tomu, že to musíme vzít delší trasou, udělat několik zastávek, abychom doplnili zásoby všeho, co bude potřeba… palivo možná.“

„Ne, vypadá to, že máme solární panely,“ řekl Stark a pak pokračoval v mluvení, když se na něj Loki jen zamračil. „Získávají solární energii, takže se jen potřebujeme dostat blízko k nějaké hvězdě, aby se generátory dobily.“

„Ach, chápu… důmyslné, připouštím. Máš to z…“

„Možná nerozumím všem slovům, ale obrázky hodně pomáhají.“

Stark znovu sáhl po displejích a posunul jedno místo na hvězdné mapě do jiného, až se mezi těmi body táhla silná čára. Objevilo se malé okno.

„Nech mě hádat, říká to ‚ _provádím výpočet_ ‘“ řekl Stark.

„Ano,“ Loki se znovu zamračil. Modrá čára zezelenala, hned jak zmizel text.

„Nová trasa nastavena,“ oznámil Stark.

„To je vše?“

„Jo, hotovo uděláno,“ prohlásil Stark. „No, tohle nebylo tak těžké, už tu je puštěný nějaký druh autopilota, takže jsem jen potřeboval změnit trasu, ale je tady prostě pořád příliš mnoho věcí ohledně téhle lodi, které ještě nevím. Žádné podrobnosti ohledně navigace nebo o podpoře života, nebo jestli máme nějaké obranné systémy nebo něco, nevím ani, jak to že se právě teď nevznášíme v tom, co by měla být nulová gravitace. Ale tohle všechno bude chtít aspoň pár hodin intensivní práce a já to prostě teď hned udělat nemůžu,“ Stark si přejel rukou po obličeji a zhluboka se nadechl. „V tuhle chvíli míříme správným směrem, zbytek můžu změnit později, jakmile se vyspím… a něčeho se napiju a najím.“

„Jdi,“ pobídl ho Loki.

„Co budeš dělat ty?“ chtěl vědět Stark.

„Zbavím se těl,“ odpověděl Loki. „Rozkládající se maso není moc příjemné.“

„A jak se jich hodláš… zbavit?“

„Vyhodím je ven do vesmíru.“

„Jasně, samozřejmě,“ Stark se rozhlédl, podle všeho trochu ztracený. „Možná bys mohl vzít jejich věci… myslím zbraně, klíče, munici, takové ty věci… můžeme je potřebovat.“

„V pořádku.“

„Vážně, cokoliv, co může vypadat užitečně.“

„Řekl jsem v pořádku, Starku. Jdi a odpočívej, v příštích dnech budeme mít hodně práce. Vzbudím tě, pokud se něco stane.“

„Dost jistě bys měl taky zamhouřit oko,“ doporučil mu člověk.

„Za pár hodin,“ odvětil Loki. „Možná se budeš chtít stejně tak umýt,“ dodal významným tónem. Ne že by on byl nějak čistší než člověk, ale poměrně brzy to napraví. Velice záhy se stejně zase zašpiní od krve, takže by to teď nemělo smysl.

„Fajn, cokoliv,“ Stark pokrčil rameny, pak popadl svou zbraň a zamířil ven. Loki se za ním chvíli díval, pak se ohlédl zpět na displeje, které mu pořád nedávaly moc smysl, i navzdory tomu, že rozuměl slovům, která na nich byla napsaná. Znovu se zamračil.

„Hmm…“ ale na tom nesešlo. Potřásl hlavou a obrátil se k tělům ležícím na podlaze kolem.


	9. Právo silnějšího

_Orbita Andromedy_

Tony se vyhýbal oblastem, kde věděl, že ležela těla. Možná bylo zbabělé nechtít čelit tomu, co se právě stalo, ale bylo mu to fuk. Nevyhnul se jim, jelikož musel jít do kuchyňky, ale v rychlosti jen popadl pár věcí, které vyhlížely poživatelně a láhev s tekutinou, která voněla a vypadala jako voda, aniž by se byť jen letmo podíval na louži krve na podlaze a tělo, které se nacházelo za pultem. Upíjel vodu a pátral přitom po místě, kde by se mohl umýt a vyspat. Našel jeden pokoj, ve kterém stály dvě postele, stůl a spousta skříní. Když se rozhlédl pečlivěji, uviděl i vchod do koupelny. Zdálo se, že sprcha nebyla čistě lidským vynálezem, i když sprchová hlavice a kabinka vypadaly trochu jinak, a regulátory rovněž. Objevil i zrcadlo a jen těžko rozpoznával svůj odraz. Vlasy měl dlouhé, delší než kdykoli předtím, a bradku taky. Nebyla to ani jeho módní bradka, ale plnohodnotný plnovous. Později si bude muset sehnat břitvu nebo nějaké ostří či tak něco, ale teď se o to nestaral. Obličej měl bledý a propadlý, mnohem hubenější a ostřejší, než si pamatoval. Pod očima, které na něj zíraly nazpět sytě hnědou barvou, se mu rýsovaly hluboké tmavé kruhy. Cítil se příliš unavený, příliš ztrhaný, téměř bez života a taky až moc špinavý.

Nejdřív se najedl, ne moc, jen trochu, aby nehladověl. Jedl velmi málo po velmi dlouhou dobu, takže by bylo hloupé, aby se mu teď udělalo špatně z přejedení. Metodicky žvýkal, ať už to bylo cokoli, co jedl, mělo to takovou nijakou chuť. Pak si poprvé za několik měsíců svlékl oblečení. Byl tak zatraceně špinavý, všude, bylo to nechutné. Vykoumal, jak pustit vodu a vyštrachal nějaké mýdlo, opět se zdálo, že šlo o univerzální vynález. Voda vůbec nebyla horká, ale s jeho promrzlými končetinami dělala hotové zázraky. Smývat si zažranou špínu z kůže, z vlasů a vousů byl opravdu dobrý pocit. Vzpomněl si na první sprchování poté, co v Afghánistánu utekl z té jeskyně. Bylo to v americkém vojenském táboře, a cítil se přitom neskutečně, protože voda představovala cosi dobrého a ne nic, co by mu ubližovalo, a prvně se mohl podívat na své jizvy a rány zblízka. Teď to bylo taky neskutečné, ale převážně z jiných důvodů. Jednak díky teplu, které necítil už tak dlouho a taky tomu, že zápach špíny a krve pomalu nahrazovala čistá vůně mýdla a vody. Stejně jako tehdy si i teď prohlížel jizvy, i když jich moc neutržil. Většina se uzdraví a vymizí úplně. Měl pocit, že v životě lepší sprchu nezažil.

Dostali se ven, dokázali to a mířili domů. Jen pro to museli zabít tucet naprostých cizinců… kurva.

Opřel si čelo o kovovou stěnu sprchové kabinky a nechal si teplou vodu dopadat na zadní stranu hlavy a krku. Utišovala mu svaly, jak mu stékala dolů po zádech, a on se mocně, zhluboka nadechl. Ani to nezmírnilo tíseň v jeho hrudi, ani chaos v jeho mysli. Udělal to, souhlasil s tím kvůli útěku.

Kurva, nemohl to ospravedlňovat, _neměl_ by to ospravedlňovat. Bude se na sebe muset dívat do zrcadla a žít s tím. Věděl, že měl protestovat víc, věděl, že měl říct ne, ale ne že by na tom záleželo. Mrtvé to nezajímá. Zasraný Loki s jeho zasranými proslovy. Mrtvé to nezajímá. Ta těla roztroušená po lodi se nestarala o to, že se teď cítil strašně, tak či tak byli mrtví. Loki měl pravdu, i kdyby měl pro to několik dobrých důvodů, jim to bylo jedno. Jen by se díky tomu cítil méně provinile. Kdyby se mu podařilo přijít na to, že to opravdu byli nějací bezcitní vrazi, kteří ostatním dělali ze života peklo, bylo by to pak najednou v pořádku? Ne, zabil a nechal je zabít, aniž by cokoliv věděl, i kdyby vyšlo najevo, že to byla nějaká monstra, nezměnilo by to nic na volbě, kterou udělal. Jen by se krmil otřepanými frázemi, aby se cítil líp.

Protože jaká byla pravda? Že byl vyděšený, vyděšený z návratu zpátky, z opětovného zajetí, z toho, že bude znovu vydaný na milost ostatním. Loki to řekl správně. Nebyl ochotný podstoupit to riziko. Vůbec nebyl ochotný. Bylo to buď tohle, nebo riskovat tamto, a on neměl žádnou jinou… ne, mrtvé to nezajímá. A nějaký hlas v jeho hlavě, doopravdy protivný hlas, který mu trochu připomínal Stevea Rogerse, mu řekl, že lepší člověk by raději zemřel, než zabil z takových sobeckých důvodů, že lepší člověk by se tak nerozhodl. Ale on nebyl lepší člověk, takže neměl jinou možnost. Říkávali mu, že nebyl tím, kdo by přinášel oběti, ale on jim dokázal opak tenkrát a nyní to dokázal znovu, jen tím nejhorším způsobem. Dobře, oběť už přinesl, jen neobětoval sebe. Chtěl žít a chtěl se dostat pryč. Byla to volba a on s ní bude muset žít. Bude muset pamatovat, co to stálo dostat se pryč z toho místa, jakou cenu byl ochoten zaplatit. Co byl ochoten udělat, aby přežil.

Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že je toho schopný. Ale změnil se, když utekl z té jeskyně, vidět své zbraně, trpět v té jeskyni, ten šrapnel v jeho srdci, obloukový reaktor a Yinsenovy prázdné mrtvé oči ho změnily v někoho jiného. Bylo pošetilé si myslet, že po tomhle útěku zůstane stejný, že ho to nezmění. Tentokrát ho provázely Lokiho pronikavé zelené oči, klidný zlověstný hlas a drsné pravdy, a ne Yinsenova moudrá trpělivá slova a jemné vedení. Jeskyně ho udělala lepším, přiměla ho chtít dělat něco lepšího, přiměla ho, aby zhodnotil svůj život a škodu, kterou nadělal, a dala mu nový smysl. Co s ním udělalo tohle? V co ho změnilo tohle?

Udeřil pěstí do zdi, tvrdě, bolelo to, ale bolelo ho celé tělo, takže v tom neviděl rozdíl. Udeřil tedy znovu a znovu, dokud nepocítil štípání nové rány a po kloubech mu nestékala krev. Ztěžka a zrychleně dýchal, ale po pár okamžicích veškerá energie z jeho těla opadla a on se sesunul na dno sprchového koutu. Až po nějaké chvíli si uvědomil, že pláče, že mu z úst unikají velké, zlomené vzlyky. Uplynulé měsíce, vězení, bolest, hlad, strach, poslední dny strávené v zimě jen chůzí vpřed ve tmě, a konečně poslední hodiny, které na něj právě dopadly. Loki tam teď nebyl, aby ho viděl. Aby na něj shlížel s odporem, a vysmíval se jeho slabosti. Právě teď se nemusel držet zpátky a teplá voda stejně ty slzy odplaví. Bolelo to, tolik věcí bolelo, ale zároveň se mu z hrudi zvedlo něco těžkého.

Mrtvé to nezajímá, ale on se chtěl jenom vrátit domů.

ooOoo

Nakonec se sebral a vyšel z koupelny. Cítil se otupělý. Jako kdyby všechny emoce, které v sobě dusil v minulých měsících, se z něj konečně vyvalily a zanechaly ho prázdného. Chtěl do sebe natlačit trochu víc jídla, ale s jistotou věděl, že by to jen vyzvrátil, takže se vydal hledat nějaké čisté oblečení. Otevíral skříně jednu po druhé, nejprve našel nářadí, něco z toho se zdálo dost jednoduché, jako šroubováky s různými konci, francouzské klíče neznámých tvarů, ale většinou šlo o věci, které nikdy předtím neviděl. Zmáhala ho příliš velká únava na to, aby se u něj rozhořela zvědavost, takže ty dveře znovu zavřel a pokračoval v hledání. Objevil také zbraně, hlavně malé pistole. Pak konečně narazil na nějaké šaty. Trochu moc velké na jeho postavu, ale byly čisté a pro teď budou muset stačit. Stejně měl v plánu jít spát. Popadl nějaké kalhoty a zavázal si je u pasu páskem, aby z něj nespadly a přes hlavu si přetáhl velké tílko. Určitě vypadal směšně, ale nestaral se o to.

Prostě jen přešel k posteli a sesunul se na ni. Spal na podlaze bůhví jak dlouho, takže mít postel se opět zdálo celkem neskutečné. Nechal světla zapnutá, protože tmy měl plné zuby. Byl příliš utahaný, než aby o tom přemýšlel, a usnul během okamžiku, vyčerpání nakonec zapůsobilo.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho spal, ale když se probudil, pořád byl unavený. Jak se dalo očekávat. Mohl být vyčerpaný, ale sny měl stále neklidné. Ležet na posteli mu připadalo cizí, prostředí bylo neznámé a v hloubi duše byl nejspíš pořád ostražitý kvůli tomu, že ještě nebyli dost daleko, že je znenadání Jiný a jeho muži napadnou a odvlečou je zpátky. Takže ne, moc se nevyspal. Nemohl. Chvíli mu trvalo sesbírat myšlenky a vzpomenout si, kde přesně byl. Posadil se a promnul si oči. Chtěl vstát a vypít trochu víc vody a možná zkusit znovu jíst. Rozhlédl se po místnosti a málem dostal infarkt.

„Do prdele, co tady děláš?“ vybuchl. Loki seděl na podlaze mezi oběma lůžky. Taky se někdy v mezičase umyl, měl na sobě kalhoty, ale byl bos a bez košile. Zády se opíral o zeď, ruce mu spočívaly na ohnutých kolenech. Tuhle pozici teď Tony velmi dobře znal, Loki si vždycky sedával takhle.

„A proč jsi sakra bez košile?“ uhodil na něj znovu.

„Bylo by poněkud obtížné cokoliv si obléknout, když mám tohle,“ odvětil a pozvedl spoutané ruce. Jasně. „Musel jsem ze sebe své předchozí oblečení strhat, jen abych ho sundal.“

„Fajn. Co tady děláš?“

„Nebylo by… uhm… vhodné zůstávat od sebe příliš daleko… pro případ, že nás někdo dostihne. Nebo bychom byli napadeni.“

„Dobře,“ Tony se zamračil. Loki se nedíval na něj, nýbrž civěl před sebe zdánlivě na nic. Tony si ho chvíli upřeně prohlížel, pak poznal ten pohled v jeho očích, pronásledovaný obezřetný pohled, který viděl mnohokrát v zrcadle. Téměř vždycky to znamenalo jednu věc; noční můry.

„Potíže se spaním?“

„Je lepší, když někdo vždy drží stráž, pro případ…“

„Ne, poslouchej, já to chápu.“

„Chápeš co?“ odsekávaný tón Lokiho hlasu rovněž naznačoval výbušný vztek jen těsně pod povrchem. Fajn, že konečně uměl zachytit tyhle sotva patrné nuance v jeho hlase. Zlepšoval se v odhadu, zda bude Loki jen nadávat, prskat nebo se ho doopravdy pokusí uškrtit.

„Je to tou postelí,“ prohlásil po dlouhé odmlce. Loki se zamračil a konečně na něj pohlédl. „Je příliš měkká,“ pokračoval Tony. „Spali jsme na tý zatraceně příšerný podlaze tak dlouho, že jsme si na ni zvykli. Pitomá postel se teď prostě zdá bejt divná, že je těžký spát. Se mnou je to stejný.“

Loki se na něj ještě chvíli díval.

„Ano,“ potvrdil tiše a pak odvrátil zrak. Trochu se posunul, aby se u zdi ještě víc uvelebil, pouta zacinkala. „Je to postelí.“

„Jo,“ souhlasil Tony. „Pitomá postel.“ Pořád sledoval boha, jak tam tak seděl na té podlaze. Jeho mysl se zbavila posledních stop spánku a začala opět pracovat běžnou rychlostí.

Dobře tedy. Vstal z postele a přešel místnost k jedné ze skříní. Otevřel dveře a začal hledat. Poté sebral několik věcí, vrátil se k Lokimu a posadil se na zem vedle něj.

„Dej mi ruce,“ vyzval ho. Loki se k němu znovu otočil, pořád se mračil. Tony mu ukázal několik nástrojů, které sebral ze skříně. Na Lokiho tváři svitlo uvědomění a zvedl ruce, aby se Tony mohl podívat na okovy.

„Najednou mi věříš?“ zeptal se a Tony si odfrkl.

„Nevěřím ti, ani co by se za nehet vešlo,“ řekl. Prozkoumával pouta ze všech stran, aby zjistil, jak mechanismus zámku funguje. Výmluvné ticho bylo jedinou odpovědí, kterou dostal, takže Tony mluvil dál. „Věc se má tak, muflone. To všechno, o čem jsme mluvili? Vzít to domů delší oklikou, udělat několik zastávek, vykoumat všecko o lodi, to znamená jednu věc; že spolu zůstaneme trčet o trochu dýl.“ Konečně našel, kde by se pouta měla otevírat, takže měl kde začít s jejich rozebíráním.

„Vím, že už jsi říkal, že mě potřebuješ naživu, ale ty mě potřebuješ víc než jen živého.“

„Myslíš?“ zeptal se bůh.

„Jo, oprav mě, jestli se pletu, ale nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že nemáš absolutně žádnou představu, jak řídit tuhle loď,“ vzhlédl k Lokimu. „Je to tak?“ Loki jen přimhouřil oči, ale neřekl nic.

„Myslel jsem si to,“ poznamenal Tony a vrátil se k práci. „Takže mě potřebuješ na víc, než jen abych ti dělal živý štít. Protože jo, chápu to, oni mě chtějí živého, ale tebe moc ne. Bylo od začátku jasný, proč’s mě chtěl s sebou, i potom, co jsem ti pomohl vyřídit stráže a dostat se z vězení. To je důvod, proč jsem z tebe nechtěl sundat tyhle malé doplňky.“

„Tak co se změnilo?“

„Změnilo se to, že mě potřebuješ kvůli lodi.“

„Mohl bych na to přijít sám.“

„Jistě,“ pokrčil Tony rameny a pak se znovu zadíval na boha. „Ale jsi ochotný to riskovat?“

Způsob, jakým se Lokiho oči opět zúžily, vypovídal o tom, že mu neuniklo, že mu Tony vrátil jeho vlastní slova.

„Takže,“ pokračoval Tony. „Ztvrdneme spolu na dlouhou dobu a je dobrý vědět, že mě přitom nezabiješ a vůbec, budeme muset krapet víc spolupracovat, pokud se někdy chceme dostat zpátky na Zemi. Stíháš mě?“

„Ano.“

„Dobře. Teď mě nechápej špatně, pořád tak nějak nenávidím tvoje vnitřnosti… hodně. Ta celosvětová nadvláda nebylo nic, co by se mi líbilo. Zabil‘s Coulsona, to mě obzvlášť dožralo,“ na to zakroutil pouty, až Loki zasyčel. „Moje chyba, je to složitý zámek… a taky použít moji věž k otevření svýho malýho portálu… to bylo vyloženě urážlivý na osobní úrovni.“

„Kam tím směřuješ?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Jde mi o to, že tě nemám rád a ty očividně nemáš rád mě, ale musíme spolupracovat. Mluvím o týmovém druhu spolupráce, efektivní, ne zdráhavé, ne spát s jedním okem otevřeným, abys mě nebodl do zad.“

„Příměří?“ zeptal se Loki s nádechem překvapení v hlase.

„Raději bych tomu říkal obchodní ujednání. Ty mě potřebuješ, ale vzhledem k tomu, že já nevím o téhle části vesmíru nic a ani nemluvím zdejším jazykem, potřebuju tě stejně tak.“

Nadechl se, než pokračoval. „A aby to fungovalo, musíme věřit jeden druhému… aspoň do určité míry, aspoň dokud nedosáhneme našeho cíle.“

„Takže tímhle projevuješ důvěru?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Ne, tímhle ti dávám výhodu pochybnosti. Tímhle věřím, že si uvědomíš, že mám pravdu a co říkám, dává smysl. A tímhle dělám první krok,“ řekl a pak se zámek konečně s cvaknutím otevřel. „Protože ty očividně nechceš být tím, kdo to udělá,“ dokončil. Sundal pouta z Lokiho zápěstí. Bledá kůže pod nimi byla pohmožděná a zkrvavená. Tony nečekal, až Loki něco řekne, jen uchopil jeho druhou ruku a začal otevírat druhý zámek.

Netrvalo to tak dlouho, protože teď věděl, jak mechanismus funguje. Oba zůstávali zticha, zatímco Tony pracoval. Když mohl konečně sejmout pouta, znovu se na boha zadíval.

„No… tohle bylo vlažný. Čekal jsem přinejmenším nějakej ohňostroj,“ prohodil, když nechal nástroje dopadnout na svou postel.

„Jsem vyčerpaný. Magie je velmi energeticky náročná. Potřebuji získat zpět svou sílu, než budu moct seslat nějaká kouzla.“

„Okej, to je dobrý vědět, podvyživení bohové nemohou vrhat ohnivé koule.“

„Nemohu vrhat ohnivé koule tak či tak,“ poznamenal Loki. „Není to ten druh elementární magie, se kterým jsem obeznámen.“

„To je ještě lepší vědět,“ odpověděl Tony.

Pak seděli okamžik v tichosti.

„Myslíš, že dokážeš spát?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Ne.“

„Ani já ne,“ podotkl.

„Starku.“

„Ano?“

„Nevrátím se,“ řekl Loki. „Nemůžu, nechci. Takže pokud nás nějak najdou, nenechám je, aby mě dostali. Už ne. Už nikdy.“ Tony se dál díval na boha, který zase zíral před sebe. „Takže pokud nás najdou, udělám cokoli, naprosto cokoli, abych se od nich dostal pryč. Bude mi jedno, co to bude stát, nevrátím se tam zpátky.“

Tony chvíli přemýšlel o tom, co to znamenalo, a pochopil, že Loki se chtěl stejně tak zoufale, dostat pryč od jejich vězení a jejich věznitelů stejně jako on. Oni se nevrátí, bez ohledu na cokoli. Toliko bylo jasné.

„Nevrátíme se,“ potvrdil mu Tony a myslel to vážně.


	10. Propojení

_Orbita Andromedy_

„ _Priority_ , říká ti to slovo něco? Protože jsem měl dojem, že takhle jednoduchý slovo by nemělo být moc těžký pochopit!“

„Jsi to ty, kdo má zřejmě problém s porozuměním tomu, jaký nejdůležitější problém je třeba řešit.“

„Argh, musíme přijít na to, jak ta loď pracuje!“ prohlásil Stark, znovu, prostě se neustále opakoval.

„Snažili jsme se pohnout s ní kupředu, nedělali jsme nic jiného, než jen to zkoušeli. Nyní je čas věnovat pozornost dalším důležitým věcem,“ vysvětlil Loki. Znovu. Stark byl umíněný a odmítal poslouchat a Loki s ním opravdu ztrácel trpělivost.

„Prohledávání lodi a nákladu není ‚důležitá věc‘!“ odvětil člověk. „Jsme tu sami a ten zasranej náklad nikam neodkráčí!“

„Ano, ale pokud je nákladem něco cenného, pak je tu šance, že ho majitel bude hledat, takže musíme být připraveni,“ poučil ho Loki.

„Já to chápu, ale tohle je přednější! Nerozumíš, co se ti tu snažím říct?!“ Stark teď zvýšil hlas, zcela zjevně tak frustrovaný, jak se Loki cítil.

„Nechápu, co víc by se dalo dělat,“ řekl pevně Loki. „Ani proč tu na to musím být já.“

„Protože já nerozumím tomu zatracenýmu jazyku!“ vyštěkl Stark.

„Už jsem přeložil každičký text, který se objevil na tom zatraceném displeji, bez ohledu na to, co jsi udělal, nic nového neukázal!“

„A ty nevidíš, jaký je to problém?“ zeptal se Stark a plně se k němu otočil. „Něco tady chybí, dobře? Ty displeje ukazují jen zlomek informací o lodi, nic víc! A bez ohledu na to, co dělám, nemůžu z toho počítače dostat víc! A na vrch toho nemůžu ani udělat žádný opravdový vstup! Ty displeje jsou nepoužitelné pro jakýkoli reálný datový záznam a nic v téhle místnosti pro to není ani vzdáleně vhodné!“

„Dokázal jsi uspokojivě změnit naši trasu,“ argumentoval Loki. Stark si stiskl kořen nosu a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl.

„Víš, co se stane, pokud autopilot nebo některý ze systémů bude potřebovat manuální zadávání a já nebudu mít ponětí, jak to udělat? Hm?“ zeptal se Stark, oči mu dopáleně žhnuly a celý jeho postoj vyjadřoval napětí a frustraci. „Mohl jsem změnit naši trasu, protože autopilot byl už zapnutý a já jen musel změnit směr, ale musí existovat desítky běžících systémů a já se k nim nemůžu dostat. Tohle je loď a já musím být schopný ji řídit, protože jestli ne, můžeš vsadit svoji prdel, že tahle báječná cesta skončí spoustou padání, havarování a velkou výbušnou ohnivou smrtí.“

„Žádat mě, abych překládal ty samé texty zas a znovu ten problém nevyřeší,“ upozornil ho Loki. Už hodiny se snažili získat přístup k hlavním systémům a jediná věc, která se změnila, byla, že jak ubíhal čas, byli čím dál naštvanější.

„Víš, opravdu si lámu hlavu nad tím, co by sis sám počal, kdybys zabil každého, kdo ví, jak řídit tuhle věc před tím, než bys z nich dostal nějaké informace.“

„Zkoušeli jsme to jen pár hodin, jsem si jistý, že to nemůže být tak těžké,“ odpověděl příkře Loki.

„Ne, to nemůže,“ souhlasil Stark, když si rukou prohrábl vlasy. „Ale tahle věc s překladem celý proces moc zpomaluje, kdybych dokázal přečíst všechno sám, mohl bych pracovat rychleji, ale nemáme čas na to, abys mě naučil ten… cokoliv to je za jazyk.“

„Nemohl bych tě to naučit, i kdybych chtěl, sám tím nemluvím.“ Stark se zamračil.

„Ale ty překládáš.“

„Vše-jazyk, říkal jsem ti to. To je něco jiného.“

„Dobře, možná je čas na tenhle rozhovor,“ rozhodl Stark a sedl si na jednu ze židlí, a s očekáváním se zadíval na Lokiho. „Co to sakra je ten Vše-jazyk?“

„Já používám Vše-jazyk, a činí tak i další bohové a jiné staré rasy z Devíti světů. Rozumím všem jazykům, a všichni rozumí mně.“

„Jak je to možný?“ chtěl vědět Stark. Loki mohl vidět, jak jeho mysl uháněla, kterak se na to snažil přijít sám.

„Nepochopil bys mé vysvětlení.“

Stark si odfrkl. „Zkus mě.“

„Je v podstatě magické povahy,“ začal Loki. „Ale jen na základní, podvědomé úrovni, protože dokonce i ti, kteří nejsou nadaní takovými silami, jsou schopní jej používat.“

„Ale-“

„Když mluvíš, rozumím ti, protože to, co slyším, je význam tvých slov, a ne samotná slova, a co slyšíš ty, je to, co má slova znamenají a jak existují v tvém jazyce.“

„Takže ty v podstatě získáš definici něčeho, místo konkrétního slova.“

„To je zjednodušené vysvětlení, ale přesto správné. Slovo není nic než smysl postrádající zvuk, pokud za ním neexistuje myšlenka, takže na zvuku nezáleží, pouze na myšlence.“

„Ale předpokládám, že zvláštní fráze, hovorové výrazy nebo dvojznačnost se ne vždy překládají dobře.“

„To je pravda, některé frázové obraty existují všude, ale některé jsou unikátní pro jeden svět nebo jiný, a tudíž ne tak snadno srozumitelné.“

„Ikony, indexy a symboly,“ řekl Stark po chvíli ticha. „Zvukové znaky korelují se svým významem, protože slova jsou jen zvukové obrazy a ty svůj význam získávají ze své mentální asociace se symboly. Symboly mají silnou asociaci s jinými symboly, což ukotvuje význam slova.“

Loki chvíli na člověka hleděl. „To je překvapivě přesný popis.“

„Jsem génius, i když tohle byla jen středoškolská úroveň lingvistiky. Takhle to taky čteš, nemám pravdu? Psaná slova jsou to samé jako mluvená, jen jsou přímo viditelná, takže to jsou symboly propojené s tím samým sémantickým obsahem jako mluvená slova a zvuky.“

„Opět správně.“

„Nemám absolutně žádnou představu, jak je to možné!“ zvolal Stark. „Chci říct, určitě chápeš význam bez toho, že bys musel rozumět specifickým zvukovým nebo viditelným signálům, to je jedna věc, ale být schopný vysvětlit obsah ostatním, tak abych slyšel znaky a indexy a symboly, které znám, zatímco ty jen vykládáš význam… fajn, ne, to mi rozum nebere, už mě z té naprosté a totální nevědecké nereálnosti toho všeho bolí hlava.“

Loki se zasmál. „Postrádáš některé ze základních pojmů, protože tě limitují znalosti o zákonech vesmíru a kosmických silách.“

„Limitují mě znalosti?“ zeptal se Stark s pozvednutým obočím.

„Dokážu porozumět významu, protože slova mají moc, taktéž symboly a znaky, a jejich síla pochází z kosmických energií, které utvářejí vesmír.“

Stark na něj dlouhou chvíli zíral, oči nečitelné. „Dobře, tady jsme na můj vkus až moc zabrousili do nového věku. Tenhle rozhovor je u konce. Nechci slyšet nic víc o tom, jak fungují tvé magické čarovné síly.“

Loki byl ochotný připustit, že se cítil pobaveně. „Ale ty získáváš vyšší znalosti, Starku. Myslím, že by ses měl cítit poctěný, že jsem ochoten toho s tebou tolik sdílet.“

„Vyšší znalosti? To si nemyslím,“ řekl člověk typicky nevzrušeným tónem. „To nejsou vyšší znalosti, jsou to magický nesmyslný voodoo kecy, který mě kurva doháněj k nepříčetnosti. Můžeme se teď vrátit zpátky k tomu zatracenýmu problému?“

„V pořádku,“ souhlasil Loki. Čím dříve přijdou na to, jak obsluhovat loď, tím lépe. „Zřejmě nám něco uniká.“

„Bez legrace.“

Stark se vrátil ke svým displejům, zatímco Loki začal přecházet po místnosti. Začal pátrat na větším sedadle, které bylo uprostřed můstku, tudíž Loki předpokládal, že to muselo být místo kapitána nebo velitele. Stejně jako si Stark povšiml předtím, nebyla tam žádná kontrolní rozhraní nebo cokoliv, co vypadalo, že by to mohlo pomoci ovládat loď. Skutečně, zdálo se, že to sedadlo nebylo nic víc než něco k sezení, ale Loki o tom pochyboval. Muselo tam něco být. Všimli si už dříve, že můstek měl poměrně velký průzorový výřez, ale z vnější strany byli zaštítěni. Tyto výřezové štíty se zjevně daly zasunout, ale dosud nepřišli na to jak. Muselo tam být něco, co umožňovalo kontrolu nad tím vším. Loki pokračoval v hledání a jeho oči přistály na kruhovém slotu vedle velitelského sedadla. Přejel po něm prsty.

„Co je tohle?“ zeptal se. Stark k němu přelétl očima.

„Netuším, stejně je to prázdné. Mohl by to být holografický displej nebo obyčejný držák nápojů.“

„Na šálek je to příliš velké,“ poznamenal Loki. Kruh byl asi šest palců široký a ne příliš hluboký.

„Myslím, že něco musí být vloženo… och!“

„Co?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Hned budu zpátky,“ řekl bůh a otočil se a vyšel z místnosti navzdory tomu, že za ním Stark volal.

Pořád ho zmáhalo vyčerpání, měl na to pomyslet dřív. Naštěstí mu netrvalo dlouho dostat se tam, kde složil všechny zbraně a serepetičky, které našel u těl posádky. Prohledal tu hromadu, pak zamířil zpátky k můstku.

„Vzpomínáš, jak jsi mi řekl, abych sebral vše, co může vypadat užitečně, než jsem ta těla vyhodil ven?“ zeptal se člověka, jakmile se vrátil.

„A?“ zeptal se Stark. Loki v odpověď zvedl tenký kov, který sundal z hlavy jedno z nich. „Och! To je nějaká čelenka?“

„Předchozí majitel to nosil na hlavě,“ řekl Loki, když se vrátil k hlavnímu sedadlu a vložil tu malou kovovou obroučku do kruhového otvoru. Měly stejnou velikost. Když vklouzla na své místo, celá ta věc se rozzářila tlumeným světlem, ale jinak neudělala nic.

„Dobře, tady to máme,“ poznamenal Stark, pak to zvedl. Nebyl to úplný kruh, také to bylo poměrně tenké a ani palec široké. „No, žádné reproduktory nebo tak něco, takže to určitě není obvyklý headset, ale zdá se, že to má zevnitř na konci senzory,“ poznamenal Stark. Prohlédl to ze všech stran, pak sklouzl prsty přes okraj, kde se okamžitě rozsvítila drobounká světla a objevil se displej, podobný tomu vznášejícímu se, jen menší. „Och, chápu,“ řekl Stark a sklouznul prsty přes ten samý slot znovu, teď v opačném směru. Ta malá světýlka na boku a displej mezi dvěma okraji zmizely.

„Tak co je to?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Čas na to přijít,“ prohlásil Stark a nasadil si to. Upravoval to, dokud to nespočívalo kolem jeho lebky a ty dva konce se dotýkaly jeho spánků.

„Máš nějakou představu, co děláš?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Ani tu nejmenší,“ odpověděl Stark a sklouzl prsty znovu po okraji. Světýlka se rozzářila a Stark ihned klopýtnul kupředu, pevně chňapnul po sedadle vedle nich, aby nespadl.

„Starku?“

„Nečekal jsem to… jsem v pohodě… och… tohle…“ zavrtěl trochu hlavou, pak znovu otevřel oči, ale sedadla se nepustil. „Och, to je geniální… to je tak geniální… do prdele.“

„Co?“ ptal se netrpělivě Loki.

„Nejsou tu žádná manuální rozhraní vedle těch základních,“ odpověděl Stark. Jeho oči vypadaly zamlženě a velmi usilovně se mračil. „Protože musíš komunikovat přímo s lodí.“

Stark se narovnal a zíral před sebe, displej před jeho očima překotně střídal symboly a texty.

„Och, to je jako velký bratr mého HUD1… och, to je úžasný, to je neuvěřitelný.“

„O čem to mluvíš?“ dožadoval se Loki.

„Musím loď ovládat přímo!“ řekl Stark a jeho hlas ztratil ten překvapený tón a změnil se do vzrušeného a radostného.

„Jak?“

„Ššš… ne, počkej… musím na to přijít.“ Stark se znovu zamračil, na tváři intenzivní soustředění, zatímco Loki na něj jen zíral. Muselo to mít co dělat s tím zařízením, ale bůh dosud nevěděl co. Pak si Stark začal mumlat něco pod nos, zřejmě mluvil sám k sobě, jednoduše přemýšlel nahlas.

„Ne… příliš abstraktní… počítače potřebují jasná data… jasná jasná… ne ne… pomaleji… och můj bože, to je fakt něco… jednoduchý, čísla, kódy… jasné kódy, data… no ták… no tak teď.“

Loki překvapeně vzhlédl, když se kolem nich najednou objevilo několik různých displejů, všechny ukazující různá data a čísla, rozmanité grafy a texty.

„Tohle děláš ty?“ zeptal se, když se rozhlédl kolem.

„Jen dostávám info… och… och, počkat… myslím, že jsem našel…“

Ochranné štíty nad výřezem se začaly klouzavě vysouvat a odhalily tak prostor venku. Loki mohl vidět příď lodi před nimi, a vesmír všude kolem. Vzhledem k jejich rychlosti byly některé hvězdy příliš rozmazané, ale ty ve velké vzdálenosti byly vidět správně. I tak to byl docela úžasný výhled.

„Jak tohle tak najednou děláš?“ chtěl vědět Loki.

Stark na něj znovu pohlédl, oči opět soustředěné na něj. Na rtech mu pohrával úsměv.

„Tohle je DNI2! Přímé neurální rozhraní,“ řekl tónem, který naznačoval, že to muselo být něco ohromujícího, ať to bylo cokoli. Pak se jeho oči opět rozostřily od Lokiho, a buď zíral na displej, nebo vůbec na nic. „Značně pokročilé, rychlost datového přenosu je fantastická a nevyžaduje to ani žádné umělé intrakraniální receptory… och, to je neuvěřitelné… ani nevím, jak ty senzory tohle všechno tak dobře zaznamenávají… jasný smysl… ha! K čertu s mimozemským jazykem a magickou řečí, nazdar vědo, stejskalo se mi po tobě, zlato!“ Pak člověk zmlkl. Displeje se objevovaly, přesouvaly se z místa na místo, aniž by se jeden druhého dotkly. Smrtelník se zdál být ztracený ve svém vlastním malém světě.

„Starku!“ oslovil ho jménem. Trvalo dlouhou chvíli, než se oči člověka zaostřily zase na něj. Byly jasné a široké a plné vzrušení. „Takže co s tím můžeš na lodi ovládat?“

Na tváři člověka se objevil znovu onen úsměv… ne, spíš úšklebek.

„Dej mi trochu času… a všechno.“

ooOoo

1 **HUD** (head-up display, popř. heads-up display) je v počítačových videohrách typ zobrazování informací a údajů o hráči za pomocí grafického uživatelského prostředí. Jeho název HUD je převzat z moderního letectví. HUD nejčastěji zobrazuje herní informace, jako je zdraví, zbývající munice nebo postup ve hře, jako například úroveň nebo obtížnost. (zdroj: Wikipedia) 

2 **DNI** \- direct neural interface, je rozhraní propojující mozek s počítačem, neboli DNI představuje pojítko spolupráce mezi mozkem a zařízením. DNI umožňuje díky nasnímaným signálům z mozku provádět vnější aktivitu. Jde o přímou komunikační cestu mezi mozkem a externím zařízením. (zdroj: Wikipedia)


	11. Alyndor

Technologie na lodi byla úžasná tak, že se to slovy ani nedalo vyjádřit. Nejdřív mu holografické rozhraní prostě jen připomnělo jeho vlastní technologii a celkem s jistotou věděl, že skrze ně si získá nad lodí kontrolu. Když se ukázalo, že to není pravda, frustrovalo ho to víc, než dokázal říct. Nejen proto, že jeho dohoda s Lokim se týkala toho, že zvládne loď řídit, ale taky proto, že před sebou měl technologii, ke které nemohl získat přístup ani ji nemohl ovládat. A pak bum! DNI.

Jistě, energetické zbraně ho zajímaly, velmi ho zajímaly a Tony měl v plánu se na jejich chod podívat zblízka, protože se tak moc lišily od jeho repulsorů a paprsku z hrudního zdroje, ovšem co do efektivity si s nimi nezadaly, takže i když už nevyráběl zbraně, mohl by tu technologii využít k něčemu jinému, možná dokonce pro svůj oblek. Také chtěl pořád přijít na to, jak loď vyrovnávala nulovou gravitaci, měl nějaké teorie, ale potřeboval si je potvrdit. I tuhle technologii mohl využít tolika různými způsoby, och, lidi od NASA by mu zobali z ruky, kdyby jim něco takového nabídl… ne že by to už nedělali s tím satelitním softwarem, který pro ně vytvořil před pár lety. Byl si taky poměrně jistý, že tahle loď měla pokročilejší solární články, než měli na Zemi, takže i v tomto ohledu bylo co zkoumat. A to dosud neměl ani čas zkontrolovat, jestli na lodi byly nainstalované nějaké vzdušné či vodní filtry. Dávalo by to smysl. Kdo by se chtěl vozit s obrovskými zásobami kyslíku a vody, když by šlo všechno jednoduše nechat čistit a cirkulovat? Nemohl se dočkat, až se na tohle všechno taky podívá. Všechno to bylo úžasné, ale DNI… och, DNI bylo nádhernou třešničkou na vrchu tohohle technologického dortu. Na téhle lodi si vážně užije reverzního inženýrství do sytosti. Och ano.

Chtěl strávit víc času poznáváním hlavního počítače a lodních systémů, jelikož šlo o takový nový a fantastický způsob interakce. Prvně, co tu obroučku svou myslí aktivoval, ohromilo ho naprosté množství informací, které ho tak znenadání zahltily. Pak se dokázal soustředit a bylo to velkolepé. Jazyk už nepředstavoval problém; DNI mu nepromítalo do mysli slova, ale koncepce a čistá data. Bylo to zvláštní, ale náhle rozuměl tomu, co Loki mínil tím Vše-jazykem. Muselo to být podobné. Stále si mohl zobrazovat displeje, ale nepotřeboval je, zřejmě sloužily ostatním členům posádky, takže se velitel mohl zaměřit na to, aby byl v kontaktu s hlavním počítačem, zatímco drobné změny mohli provádět ostatní. Podobným způsobem Tony změnil jejich kurz bez DNI. Bylo to vážně ohromující. Bylo to zároveň obdobné a přitom nic jako být v jeho obleku. Podobné ve způsobu, jakým dostával viditelné informace a prostě věděl, že je připojený k lodi a mohl snadno měnit nastavení, ale rozdílné proto, že nebyl takhle spojený s oblekem. Měl v plánu pracovat na něčem takovém, na mnohem efektivnějším kontrolním systému, ale od téhle úrovně technologie byl pořád daleko.

Celkem vzato, cítil se líp, než jak tomu bylo za dlouhý čas. Pořád vězel daleko od domova, kolem stále číhala mnohá nebezpečí, ale tohle ho pozvedlo na duchu. Znovu dokázal přemýšlet o budoucnosti. Vlastně přemýšlel o tom, na čem by mohl pracovat a jak by mohl ty které věci využít. Och, DNI jeho oblek vylepší o tolik, že pro to neměl slov. Toužil tu mít sebou Jarvise, mohl by ho propojit s hlavním počítačem lodi, který byl vysoce pokročilý, ale UI to nebyla. Z toho důvodu bylo samozřejmě zapotřebí velitele. Možnosti v kombinování té mimozemské technologie s jeho vlastními vynálezy a zlepšováky byly nekonečné a téměř ohromující.

Byl by zůstal v hlavní kontrolní místnosti a poznával by loď, kdyby ho Loki nevyrušil. Vzhledem k tomu, že už cítil počínající bolest hlavy, rozhodl se v průzkumu pokračovat později. Pořád se potřeboval na DNI uvyknout, takže přemíra jeho užívání by teď nadělala víc škody než užitku. Tak Lokimu vysvětlil, jak DNI pracovalo, jak propojilo člověka přímo s počítačem, jak se informace převáděly mezi velitelem a lodí. Bůh vypadal silně zaujatý, i když se mračil, kdykoli Tony používal dlouhé technické termíny, které se Vše-jazykem pravděpodobně nepřekládaly moc dobře. Bůh si to chtěl samozřejmě vyzkoušet a zažít na vlastní kůži. Tony nejprve protestoval, ale pak mu Loki řekl, aby nebyl ohledně své nové hračky chamtivý a DNI mu vzal.

Následovaly dlouhé hodiny rozrušeného argumentování, protože Loki nedokázal loď ovládat. Příchozím údajům rozuměl dobře, takže měl Tony asi pravdu ohledně toho, že to bylo podobné způsobu, jakým Loki rozuměl všem jazykům, ale nemohl lodi dávat příkazy. Samozřejmě ho rozzlobilo, že nějaká pekelná mašina se mu odvážila vzdorovat či tak něco. Nejprve se jen dohadovali. Tony se mu pokoušel vysvětlit, jak počítače potřebovaly jasná data a že Loki se musel soustředit na to, aby mu počítač porozuměl. Loki si stěžoval, že loď byla příliš hloupá, aby mu rozuměla.

Pak se dohadování změnilo v diskuzi a po kdoví jak dlouhé době došli k závěru, že Loki jakožto uživatel magie vnímal svět naprosto jinak. Dokázal vycítit energie a pochody neviditelné pro ne-magické-držitele, tudíž celý jeho myšlenkový proces se v zásadě lišil od toho, co řízení lodi vyžadovalo. Diskuze se v tomto bodě stala vskutku zajímavou. Tony vysvětloval, že programováním, a zejména vytvořením Jarvise, se více než obeznámil s vnitřním fungováním počítačů včetně toho, jak pracovala procesní data a co by bylo snadno pochopitelné a co by bylo matoucí a mělo za následek chyby. Lokiho způsob myšlení se dal označit za příliš abstraktní a tak nemohl chápat logiku, kterou se řídily počítače.

Bylo to, jakoby se někdo pokoušel vyřešit matematickou rovnici na základě frekvencí a vlnových délek barvy čísel. Tony mohl rovnici vyřešit, počítač potřeboval, aby rovnice byla vyřešena, a Loki znal odpověď, ale ne proto, že by ji vyřešil, ale proto, že existoval nějaký druh velké kosmické síly, která uchovávala všechny odpovědi a Loki mohl slyšet její ozvěny a napíchnout se na ni. V tomto okamžiku začala být metafyzická stránka diskuze pro Tonyho trochu moc. Skončil debatu tím, že řekl bohovi, že ano, jeho způsob myšlení je příliš odlišný na to, aby byl kompatibilní s počítačem, ale samozřejmě by se to naučit mohl, potřeboval by jen čas a soustředění, a musel by přizpůsobit své myšlenky počítači. Loki pak zavrhl celou věc s tím, že by bylo mrhání jeho časem učit se, jak zjednodušit svou mysl, protože Tony loď řídit dokázal. Tony neuvedl na pravou míru, že Lokiho mysl nebyla vyspělejší než Tonyho, jenom jiná. Už si uvědomil, že malé pohlazení ega ho dostane dál a jednání s Lokim mu usnadní. A ne že by Tony musel lhát, protože se stěží dalo popřít, že bůh byl opravdu velmi inteligentní.

ooOoo

Jakmile skončili v řídící místnosti, najedli se a pak zamířili dolů do nákladového prostoru, aby ho trochu prohledali, jak si vyžádal Loki. Nákladový prostor byl právě tak velký, jak si ho Tony pamatoval. Své pátrání začali na dvou různých stranách a pokřikovali na sebe, co našli.

„Našel jsem nějaké jídlo… myslím,“ začal Tony.

„Tady v těch sudech jsou nějaké chemikálie, nevím jaké,“ zavolal Loki z druhé strany.

„Kolik?“ zajímal se Tony.

„Pět sudů. Asi bychom je neměli otevírat.“

„Moudrá volba, mohlo by to být jedovaté,“ odpověděl Tony, jak se probíral různými věcmi. „Asi jsem našel další poživatelné věci. Víš, že tu je někde pravděpodobně seznam, který by nám řekl, co přepravovali.“

„Ne, pokud to získali méně než počestnými způsoby,“ odvětil Loki. Tony nereagoval, protože to byla taky možnost.

„Našel jsem nějaké velké nástroje,“ oznámil pak Loki. „Opět, nevím, k čemu by se daly využít.“

„Za vteřinku se půjdu kouknout,“ řekl mu Tony, zatímco otevíral další velkou bednu. „Našel jsem… nemám ponětí, co jsem to našel.“ Natáhl se pro jeden z menších balíčků, které ležely uvnitř. „Vypadá to, jako skleněné kulky… ale nemyslím si, že je to opravdové sklo, jen se mu to podobá.“

„Září?“ ověřoval si Loki.

„Ne.“

„Pak to jsou možná prázdné schránky… Viděl jsem předtím nějaké zbraně nabité malými zářícími předměty válcovitého tvaru.“

„Možná,“ souhlasil Tony a položil balíček zpátky. Na tohle se také musí později podívat.

„Starku! Pojď sem!“ zvolal bůh a Tony seskočil z bedny a přešel k němu.

„Ano?“

„Podívej se na tohle,“ vybídl ho Loki a Tony nahlédl do bedny.

„Nějaký kov?“ zajímal se. Uvnitř bedny se nacházely pláty kovu, zřejmě připravené ke zpracování. Měly velmi sytě červenou barvu, téměř černou, když na ně padl stín.

„Ne jen tak nějaký kov. Je to alyndor.“

„Co?“

Loki si povzdechl. „To je název kovu. V Devíti světech je velmi vzácný a velmi cenný.“

„To není dobré, co? Jak cenný?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Velmi, v Devíti světech se dá většinou nalézt pouze na Nidavelliru a trpaslíci své zásoby chamtivě střeží.“

„Trpaslíci?“

„Teď ne,“ zastavil Loki směr jeho vyptávání.

„Dobře, čím je tak zvláštní?“ chtěl místo toho vědět Tony, ale na trpaslíky se určitě zeptá později.

„Je velmi lehký, ale silný, perfektní k vytvoření lehkých brnění nebo čepelí, co ho ale dělá skutečně unikátním, je to, že je to jeden z nejdokonalejších kovů pro kouzla.“

Teď byl na řadě Tony, aby si povzdechl. „Fajn, jsme zpátky u tématu Dračího doupěte… vysvětli.“

„Každé brnění, přilba, dýka nebo meč je jen kusem kovu, a zatímco můžeš kusem kovu napáchat značnou škodu, sotva by to stačilo na poranění boha nebo jiné nesmrtelné bytosti, nebo aby to ochránilo tebe před někým takovým. Začarované zbraně řežou, jako by žádná jiná čepel nemohla, začarovaná zbroj tě může ochránit od útoků, od kterých by to žádný jiný kov ani kůže nikdy nesvedly. Ale ne všechny kovy jsou vhodné pro očarování. Trpaslíci jsou nejlepší ve výrobě magických zbraní a výzbroje, ale ne jen díky svým dovednostem, nýbrž proto, že mají nejlepší materiály.“

„Dobře, takže tenhle kov tady je opravdu dobrý pro výrobu magických zbraní.“

„Nebo něčeho jiného.“

„Kolik toho máme?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Napočítal jsem zatím dvanáct beden, ale myslím, že v několika dalších řadách obsahují bedny to samé.“

Tony si rukou prohrábl vlasy. To nebylo dobré.

„Takže ty říkáš, že majitel by to mohl chtít zpátky, hm?“

„Nejspíš ano.“

„Prima,“ Tony se rozhlédl kolem a chvíli o tom přemýšlel. „Počkat… vzácný kov používaný na zbraně a brnění, prázdné kulky, chemikálie, proviant…“ ohlédl se na Lokiho. „Myslím, že mířili do válečné zóny.“

Loki se rozhlédl stejně tak, pohledem přelétl bedny. „Domnívám se, že můžeš mít pravdu,“ souhlasil. „Skrullské impérium je právě teď poměrně nestabilní, v mnoha soustavách vládne anarchie. Co my víme, mohly by se tu střetávat stovky armád.“

„A my tím směrem máme namířeno? Proč?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Protože věř tomu nebo ne, chaos je náš přítel, je mnohem snadnější se skrýt nebo zmizet v revoltujícím davu, než na mírumilovném místě.“

„Na takovém místě je taky mnohem snadnější zemřít,“ poznamenal Tony.

„Ne, pokud si budeme počínat dobře… jak to tak vypadá, máme hodně s čím vyjednávat. Válka je nákladná záležitost a všechny strany potřebují zásoby.“

„Ale ty si chceš nechat ten kov,“ konstatoval Tony.

„Ano,“ potvrdil Loki bez váhání. „Takové cenné materiály by se neměly zahazovat.“

„Dobře, pojďme se podívat, co dalšího tu potom máme.“

Loki přikývl a oba se vrátili k prohledávání nákladu. Tony měl ohledně té válečné zóny pravdu, poněvadž našli zdravotnické potřeby, menší soupravy nářadí, všelijaké druhy hygienických produktů, další chemikálie (snad pohonné hmoty), záterasové materiály, zřejmě pro stany nebo kamufláže, oděvní látky, a věci, které Tony rozpoznal jako součástky a komponenty na opravy, i když neměl ponětí, pro jaký druh dopravních prostředků byly určeny. No, mohli být na úplně jiné straně vesmíru, ale válka byla válka a armády potřebovaly ty samé věci všude. Jediná věc, které se jim nedostávalo, byly zbraně, jistě, měli prázdné kulky a alyndor, ale žádné skutečné zbraně nebo výbušniny. Tony byl za to tak trochu vděčný. Měli už dost zbraní, aby chránili sami sebe a neexistoval do pekla žádný způsob, jak by s nějakými začal zase obchodovat. Ale náklad celkem vzato opravdu představoval něco, s čím mohli směňovat. Vždy existovala místa, zvláště místa postižená válkou, která potřebovala zdravotnické potřeby nebo potraviny nebo cokoliv.

„Starku,“ zavolal Loki. „Našel jsem tu dveře.“

Tony slezl z vršku beden, na který se vyšplhal a zamířil k bohovi. Po několika okamžicích bez problémů našli otevírací mechanismus a poté, co se obrovské dveře zvolna otevřely, Tony chvíli jen zíral.

„Patří tohle k lodi nebo je to součást válečného zásobování?“ zajímal se Loki.

„No, rozhodně na tom je pár velkých zbraní,“ poznamenal Tony a vešel dovnitř. Řečená věc vypadala jako letadlo, o stejné velikosti jako SHIELDovské quinjety a pod každým křídlem měla několik působivých zbraní. Zcela jistě ne jen pro vesmírné cestování, ale i pro normální lety; pro výhradně vesmírné užití by křídla byla hrozně nadbytečná. „Možná je to malý transportér, aby nemuseli přistávat s hlavní lodí, pokud nemuseli přesouvat velký náklad. Chci říct, že vzlétnout z planety s takhle velkou lodí, dostat se z její atmosféry a gravitačního pole, to spaluje energii jako blázen. Bylo by plýtvání přistávat s hlavní lodí kvůli maličkostem.“

„Ať je to cokoliv,“ prohlásil Loki, když kráčel blíž a prohlížel si letadlo, „teď je to naše, bude to velmi užitečné.“

„Jo, budeme potřebovat ty zbraně, jestli ten, komu všechno tohle patří, začne ty věci hledat.“

„Tím bych se netrápil. Jedna zásilka bude scházet, ano, ale komukoliv to patřilo, jistě má větší problémy, než snažit se to dostat zpět… jako bojování ve válce.“

„Takže nebudou mít prostředky, aby po tom pátrali.“

„Pravděpodobně ne, nebo pokud to hledat začnou, budeme již daleko předaleko.“

„Zdá se mi to, nebo naše šance vypadají lépe a lépe?“ zeptal se pak Tony. Stál teď také u letadla. Měli by ho pravděpodobně prověřit stejně tak i zvnitřku.

„Vskutku.“

„Vážně bychom to mohli zvládnout,“ žasl Tony. Bylo to jako momentální prozření. Měli loď s neuvěřitelnou technologií, měli zásoby, měli zbraně, měli spoustu věcí, se kterými mohli obchodovat, pokud museli a teď měli dokonce navíc i menší letadlo.

„Existovaly tu snad někdy nějaké pochybnosti?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Uhh… jo!“ řekl mu Tony a Loki si odfrkl smíchy.

„Pojď! Podíváme se, jestli dokážu s touhle věcí létat, nebo jestli to také vyžaduje nějakou zjednodušenou počítačovou mysl.“

„Věděl jsem, že tě žere, že nemůžeš ovládat loď.“

„Buď vděčný, že nemohu,“ poradil mu Loki, když našel vstup do lodi a otevřel ho. Učil se rychle, když přišlo na technologii. „Kdybych mohl… k čemu bych tě potřeboval?“

Znělo to téměř jako hrozba, ale řečená lehkým tónem. Tony se chvíli cítil zmateně, ale pak to začal chápat. Loki měl dobrou náladu. Všechny ty věci, které našli v nákladu, značně zvýšily jejich šance dostat se zpátky domů. Možná to zapříčinil hlavně alyndor, vzácný kov, který se hodil pro magické použití. Ten tón, ten záblesk v jeho očích… Loki pociťoval stejnou dychtivost, aby se podrobněji podíval na ten kov a něco s ním podnikl, jako Tony ohledně DNI a zbytku technologie, kterou našel na lodi. Nemělo by ho těšit, že má něco společného s nějakým po světové dominanci lačnícím šíleným bohem jako je Loki, ale může to pomoct udržet tohle dočasné příměří mezi nimi a to byla priorita ve srovnání s tím, jak se Tony osobně cítil ohledně celé té věci. Mohl by se kvůli tomu trápit, kdysi když byl doma, když měl Pepper po svém boku, její úsměv, na který se mohl každé ráno dívat, Jarvise odpovídajícího na jeho zavolání, Rhodeyho, který byl připraven krýt mu záda, když věci vypadaly špatně… prostě doma. Ale právě teď měl jen tuhle loď a Lokiho, jedině takhle se dostane domů a cokoliv k tomu dopomůže, je fajn.

„Starku! Pojď už!“ křikl Loki zvnitřku letadla. Panovačný malý bastard, ale Tony ho přesto následoval.


	12. Čas je na mé straně

_Orbita Andromedy_

Zdálo se, že v posledních dnech došli se Starkem oba k rozhodnutí, že nastal čas strávit alespoň nějakou dobu odděleně, aby náhodou kvůli nějaké diskuzi jeden druhého nezabili. Člověk byl posedlý technologií, kterou jejich loď disponovala, a spokojil se s tím, že nemusel dělat nic jiného než jíst, spát a hrát si s ní. To Lokimu skvěle vyhovovalo, protože i on měl pár důležitých věcí, kterým musel věnovat pozornost.

Znovuzískání magie stálo více úsilí, než jen dobře se najíst a dostatečně spát. Uběhly roky od chvíle, co se musel bez magie obejít tak dlouho a na vrcholu toho všeho se nacházel v neznámé části vesmíru. Nepochyboval o tom, že důvodem proč je Jiný vzal tak daleko od Devíti světů, byla právě snaha omezit Lokiho síly. Jako by ho to mohlo zastavit! Bude zkrátka jen muset meditovat a poznat kosmické energie, jaké tato galaxie nabízela. Nemohl se natáhnout k větvím Yggdrasilu. Ale i když se – na rozdíl od Devíti světů – nenacházel v metafyzické rovině, dokáže to. Dobře věděl, že rasy obývající tuto část vesmíru se spoléhaly na technologii spíš než na magii, jako Midgard, ale to neznamenalo, že jeho síly musely zůstat oslabeny. Kdyby nic jiného, tohle by mu mělo poskytnout maximální výhodu. Ti, kteří znají jen sílu zbraní, nedokážou s nimi proti němu bojovat. Ačkoli slyšel, že tvaroměnectví bylo mezi Skrully poměrně běžným uměním. Později si to musí osobně prověřit.

Nejprve plánoval ukovat pár alyndorských dýk, ale brzy si uvědomil, že jim pro černou práci chybí několik nezbytných nástrojů a materiálů. Musí se někde zastavit, aby nějaké směnili. Na tom se se Starkem shodli. Možná pro sebe i on plánoval vytvořit nové brnění. Až dosud si nebyl jistý, zda Stark bude jako kovář k nějakému užitku, ale zdálo se, jako by přesně věděl, co je potřeba. Loki měl docela talent na kování čepelí, pokud mohl říci, ale zbroj byla jiná věc. Stark se jistě nechá přesvědčit, aby mu s těmi správnými pobídkami propůjčil některé ze svých dovedností. I když by to mohlo zabrat nějaký čas.

Nemohl tedy pracovat na zbraních, ale mohl pracovat na své magii. Seděl proto na podlaze v místnosti, kterou stále z nějakého důvodu sdílel se Starkem. Jen by ho zneklidňovalo nevědět, kde člověk je, zatímco on sám spal. Smrtelník se proti němu v dohledné době pravděpodobně neobrátí, ale Loki měl stejně raději přehled o tom, kde se nachází, jen pro jistotu. Meditoval, dovolil, aby se jeho dýchání zklidnilo a jeho smysly prozkoumaly vše, co ho obklopovalo. Všechna ta energie procházející lodí mu ztěžovala dosáhnout prostoru za ní. Vyžadovalo to maximální koncentraci. Pokud by se nedokázal obeznámit s kosmickou energií non-metafyzické části vesmíru, zůstane odkázaný jen na svou nejzákladnější magii. Věděl, že některé jiné rasy byly více než způsobilé to zvládnout, zvláště Kreeové, takže on se tak naučí činit rovněž. Bylo to jen otázkou času. Cítil to, jakmile rozšířil své smysly mimo loď, bylo to tam k mání, a on se jen musel naučit, jak si to vzít. Nebude to dovednost, kterou by mohl využít po návratu do Devíti světů. No, snad na Midgardu, protože ten patřil do obou světů. Fyzicky měl své vlastní místo ve Sluneční soustavě, zatímco byl stále připojen k větvím Ygdrassilu. To z něj dělalo tak významný strategický bod. Teď, že o něm dokázal přemýšlet s jasnou myslí, nestravován bolestí, hněvem a pomstychtivostí, si byl jistý, že Thanos by mu byl nikdy nedovolil, aby si jej ponechal. Nebo by z Lokiho udělal loutkového krále, pěšáka ve své ruce a to by nebylo o nic lepší, než co Odin-král jistě plánoval ve jménu trvalého míru s Jotunheimem. Zrozen k tomu být králem… králem mrtvé zmrzlé pustiny plné mons--

Jeho koncentrace se narušila a jeho smysly ztratily spojení s vnějškem. Zaťal pěsti a trochu ztěžka oddechoval. Zavřel oči a znovu se pokusil vyčistit si mysl, ale bylo to k ničemu, nedokáže to znovu, dokud se neuklidní. Vstal a přešel na druhou stranu místnosti, kde na stole vždy mívali nějakou vodu. Hrdlo měl vyprahlé a cítil chlad, byl si téměř jistý, že voda po dotyku s jeho rty zamrzne. Nestalo se tak, ale to mu nepomohlo zlepšit náladu.

„Loki!“ vzhlédl a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, ale Starka nikde v dohledu nespatřil.

„Kde--“

„Máme intercom,“ zazněl Starkův hlas znovu a Loki si uvědomil, že to vyšlo z jednoho z horních rohů. „To znamená interní komunikaci,“ vyjasnil Stark bez pobízení. „Takže můžeme mluvit s ostatními částmi lodi i z dálky.“

„Ano, chápu to dokonale,“ zvolal Loki. „Co chceš?“

„Možná budeš chtít přijít na můstek.“

„Jsem zaneprázdněný,“ odpověděl úsečně. Neměl náladu teď se Starkem o čemkoliv diskutovat.

„Je to důležité, věř mi.“

Loki dopil vodu a zamířil ven. Stejně by nebyl schopný pokračovat. Ale přesto, raději ať je to důležité.

ooOoo

„Ať je to rychlé, mám jiné věci na práci.“

„Ano, sedět na podlaze úplně sám. Fakt důležitý,“ prohodil Stark. Měl nasazenou DNI obroučku a nepodíval se na Lokiho, když vstoupil.

„Špehoval jsi mě?“ zeptal se Loki, do hlasu se mu vplížilo podráždění.

„Ne, jen jsem kontroloval, co děláš.“

„Takže jsi mě špehoval.“

„Od tebe to zní hůř, než jak to je,“ řekl mu Stark a pak se konečně otočil, aby se na něj podíval. „Mám špatné zprávy.“

„Oh, jaká radost,“ povzdechl si Loki a šel blíž. Stark zapnul několik velkých monitorů a Loki je prolétl očima.

„To je mapa,“ konstatoval.

„Ano, a co je s ní v nepořádku?“ vybídl ho Stark. Loki přimhouřil oči a podíval se znovu. „Tedy vzhledem k tomu, že se s její pomocí chceme dostat na Zemi,“ dodal smrtelník.

Lokimu trvalo jen okamžik si uvědomit, v čem je háček.

„Je neúplná,“ řekl.

„Bingo,“ odtušil Stark. Loki si akorát stačil povšimnout stop mrzutosti v jeho hlase. „Máme k dispozici jen půlku Andromedy. Mimo to? Nic, prázdno, ani kousíček mapy.“

„Dobrá,“ přikývl Loki. „Je to takový problém? Potřebujeme mapu pro navigaci?“

„Ano, potřebujeme,“ ucedil Stark příkrým tónem, naznačujícím, že tohle není vhodná doba pro argumentování. „Koukni se ven,“ pobídl ho.

Loki stočil svůj pohled k průzoru a hvězdám rozmazávajícím se kolem nich.

„Máš nějakou představu, jak rychle letíme?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Mám poměrně přesný odhad, ano,“ přisvědčil Loki.

„A víš, co by se stalo, kdybychom takovou rychlostí letěli slepí?“ otázal se znovu. „Dovol mi to názorně předvést,“ pokračoval a zvedl obě ruce. „Tohle je loď,“ řekl a sevřel jednu ruku v pěst. „A tohle tady je planeta, o které nevíme, že existuje, protože nemáme mapu.“ Napřáhl dlaň. „Letíme tak rychle, že se objeví doslova z ničeho nic. Naše rychlost znemožňuje jakýkoliv úhybný manévr, takže jediná věc, ke které by mohlo dojít,“ narazí svou dlaní do pěsti, „je tohle!“ dokončil. „Jasné?“

„Bylo by i bez té vizuální demonstrace,“ odpověděl suše Loki. „Nemáme nic, co by nás varovalo v případě, že bychom byli něčemu příliš blízko?“

„Máme, ale jak jsem řekl, jestli poletíme touhle rychlostí, bylo by příliš pozdě, poněvadž v době, kdy senzory něco zachytí a varují nás, budeme už moc blízko na to, abychom se vyhnuli nárazu.“

„Co tedy můžeme dělat?“

„Potřebujeme mapu, nebo mapy, v plurálu, netuším.“ Stark si třel krk. „Existují nějaké pravidelné obchodní cesty nebo tak něco mezi Andromedou a Mléčnou dráhou?“

„Nejspíš ne,“ odpověděl Loki. „Jsem si jist, že dokonce i Midgard by si musel všimnout, kdyby tu byl takový pravidelný dopravní ruch.“

„To jsem si myslel… no, budeme se muset poptat. Když budeme mít štěstí, mohli bychom najít mapu, která zahrnuje všechno až do Mléčné dráhy nebo přinejmenším nějakou její část… když ne…“

„Mohli bychom jen tak daleko, kam sahá naše mapa,“ pokračoval Loki. „Nebo tak daleko, jak budou sahat naše nové mapy.“

„Můžeme taky překonávat menší vzdálenosti jen se souřadnicemi, pokud je dokážeme získat, ale i s tím…“ Starkův hlas vyzněl do ztracena.

„Mohlo by to trvat roky,“ dokončil Loki. Mohli by získat mapu zbytku Andromedy, to bylo jisté, ale kromě toho? Nepochybně existovaly cesty vedoucí k sousedním satelitním galaxiím, ale jejich domovská galaxie byla velmi daleko.

„Jo,“ přitakal Stark a konečně sundal DNI, aby se pořádně podíval na Lokiho. „Třeba budeme mít štěstí.“

„Raději bych nespoléhal na štěstí, ale na fakta,“ řekl mu Loki. „Raději zůstaneme realisté.“

„Jo, ani já bych se nespoléhal na štěstí,“ souhlasil Stark. Zdálo se, že ho ty novinky celkem rozrušily, všechna ta energie, kterou ho nabila nová technologie, se rázem snížila.

„No, ne že bych měl kvůli čemu spěchat zpátky,“ prohlásil Loki s pokrčením ramen. Stark nadzvedl jedno obočí. „Nemusíš vyhlížet tak překvapeně, jakmile budu zpět v Devíti světech, Vše-otec za mnou pošle Thora, aby mě uvěznil a potrestal za mé zločiny. Nijak netoužím vrátit se do zajetí.“

„Proč se potom vůbec vracíš?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Protože i kdyby se Thorovi podařilo mě chytit, což není jisté, s jakýmkoli trestem Vše-otec přijde, bude to jistě zlepšení v porovnání s tím, co se mnou chtějí provést Jiný a jeho pán.“

„Takže je ti jedno, že to potrvá tak dlouho,“ konstatoval člověk.

„Nakonec se tam vrátíme. Nestarám se, jak dlouho to bude trvat. Na tom nesejde.“

„Mně na tom sejde,“ vyštěkl Stark. „Mám lidi, kteří na mě doma čekají! Mám přátele, svou společnost, celý můj život tam na mě čeká a nejspíš jsem byl pryč už rok.“

„Snažíš se apelovat na mé lidství?“ zeptal se Loki. „Posledně to nefungovalo.“

„Posledně jsem ti vyhrožoval,“ odsekl Stark a Loki se ušklíbl.

„Je lhostejné, zdali mi na tom záleží,“ pověděl člověku. „Není způsob, jak bych to mohl změnit a dostat nás do našeho cíle dříve.“

Stark si povzdechl a opřel se ve svém sedadle.

„Jo, máš pravdu… to jen že… konečně jsem se mohl vidět doma… a teď mi to znovu proklouzlo mezi prsty, zpátky do nějakého vzdáleného snu, který se jednoho dne možná uskuteční. Už se to nezdá opravdové.“

„Přestaň se užírat!“ rozkázal Loki. „To na věci nic nezmění.“ S tím se otočil k odchodu. „Jistě máš dostatek věcí, kterými můžeš vyplnit svůj čas.“

Stark neřekl nic a nechal ho odejít.

ooOoo

O docela dlouhou dobu později ho Stark našel v kuchyni. Člověk popadl nějaké jídlo a beze slova si sedl naproti němu ke stolu. Nějakou dobu seděli v tichu, Loki čekal. Stark chtěl očividně mluvit, měl by tak tedy učinit bez pobízení.

„Takže hádám, že máš pravdu.“

„Já mám vždycky pravdu,“ souhlasil Loki. „Ohledně čeho mám pravdu teď?“

„Jsou tu věci, kterými bych mohl vyplnit svůj čas. Chci říct, jo, naštve to… _doopravdy_ to naštve, že to může trvat tak dlouho, ale… možná si myslí, že jsem mrtvý, možná pořád hledají, ať je to cokoli, vím, že věci na Zemi jsou relativně v pořádku.“ Loki se k tomu nevyjádřil a Stark pokračoval. „Nejsem na planetě jediný, kdo je dobrý v nakopávání zadků padouchům, takže i když v tom ostatní samozřejmě nejsou tak úžasní jako já, budou v pohodě.“

„Starku, proč myslíš, že mě to zajímá?“

„Prostě mě nech domluvit.“ Loki protočil oči, ale pokračoval v jídle. Stark pokračoval. „Moje společnost bude v pořádku, podle mé závěti všechno připadne P… všechno bude pod kontrolou někoho, komu věřím, moje technologie, moje obleky, všechno. Takže i když si asi myslí, že jsem mrtvý, budou v pohodě.“

„Hodláš se dostat k podstatě věci ještě dnes?“

„Jestli to bude trvat tak dlouho… prostě musím dělat… _něco_ … něco produktivního nebo mi začne strašit ve věži. Takže bych mohl stejně tak dobře začít pracovat na všem, na čem jsem plánoval dělat, hodně se zabývat tou technologií.“

„A co to má co dočinění se mnou?“

„Chci vybudovat dílnu, a budu s tím potřebovat tvou pomoc. Jelikož jsi tu jediný, kdo mi pomoct může. Nemám ani UI, která by mi asistovala.“

Loki si ho zamyšleně prohlížel.

„A co bych z toho měl já?“

„Je to pro vědu!“ Loki na něj jen znovu pohlédl. „Dobře, fajn. Ty budeš nejspíš taky profitovat z jakékoli úžasné technologie, se kterou přijdu.“

„Pokusíš se znovu zkonstruovat to své brnění?“ zajímalo Lokiho.

„Pokud budu moct,“ Tony pokrčil rameny. „Nejsem si jistý, že mám všechen materiál, aspoň ne teď. Možná budu muset přijít s úplně novým designem.“

„A plánuješ pro jeho výrobu použít alyndor?“

„No, říkal jsi, že je lehký a silný, to zní dobře. Musím provést nějaké testy, abych viděl, jestli to je tak dobré, jako slitina zlata a titanu, kterou jsem používal, ještě nevím. Potřebuju mít dílnu a zabudovat vybavení, než budu moct cokoliv podniknout.“

„Možná budu rovněž potřebovat nějakou alyndorskou… výstroj,“ řekl mu Loki.

„Co, chceš rohatou přilbu?“ zeptal se Stark a zacukaly mu přitom rty.

„Detaily můžeme prodiskutovat později,“ odvětil Loki. „Ale pokud žádáš mou pomoc, pak bys mi měl dát něco na oplátku. Jistě nežádám příliš, když chci nějakou základní výzbroj, abych se mohl lépe chránit.“

„Výzbroj, kterou očaruješ.“

„Ovšem,“ přitakal Loki. „Kdo ví, možná bych se nechal přesvědčit, abych vložil nějaká kouzla i na tvé brnění.“

„Ne, díky, nechci magii nikde v blízkosti své technologie.“

„Nikdy neříkej nikdy, Starku,“ usmál se Loki.

„Fajn, máme dohodu,“ shrnul Stark, „Základní zbroj.“

„Ne plnou zbroj samozřejmě,“ řekl Loki. „Hrudní plát, nátepníky, nějaké spodní brnění.“

„Rohatou přilbu?“

„Nech toho.“

„Jsi dobrý materiál pro vtipy s rohatou přilbou,“ rýpl si Stark s úšklebkem. Loki mu jen věnoval nevzrušený pohled.

Stark po chvíli opět přikývl a Loki se vrátil ke své krmi, potěšen tím, jak snadno došli k porozumění.

„Měli bychom pojmenovat loď,“ prohlásil náhle Stark.

„Proč?“

„Nepojmenované lodě nosí smůlu… nebo tak ňák jsem to slyšel.“

„Myslel jsem, že se nebudeme spoléhat na štěstí,“ podotkl Loki.

„Nemůže to ublížit,“ pokrčil Stark rameny. „Nějaké nápady?“

„Je mi to jedno.“

„Budu lodi říkat ‚Bob‘, jestli mi tu nepředložíš nějaký návrh.“

Loki si odfrkl. „Dobrá. Předpokládám, že ty máš nějaké nápady.“

„No, řekl bych, že od chvíle, co jsme společně tu loď ukradli, ji vlastníme… fifty-fifty, nemám pravdu? Takže bychom to mohli udělat tak, že půl jména by mohlo být něco týkajícího se mě, a druhá polovina může být něco týkajícího se tebe.“

„Jsi směšný.“ Stark tuhle poznámku ignoroval.

„Takže mě napadlo, že ‚Iron‘ je docela dobrý prefix k něčemu dalšímu.“

„Jak předvídatelné,“ poznamenal Loki.

„Buď rád, že jsem nepřišel se ‚Starkem‘,“ řekl. „A teď, samozřejmě nepoužijeme tvé jméno, nebo nějaký titul jako ‚bůh‘, protože to je zkrátka příliš nabubřelý.“

„A my jsme koneckonců taková skromná stvoření.“

„Ano, samozřejmě,“ souhlasil pobaveně Stark. „Možná něco s magií, protože jsi čaroděj a tak vůbec.“

„Mág.“

„Co?“

„Jsem mág a ne čaroděj.“

„Jaký je v tom rozdíl?“

„Čarodějové jsou většinou věštci a léčitelé. Potřebují magické artefakty a cetky, aby jim pomáhaly. Já jsem velmi dobře schopný seslat jakákoli kouzla bez užití svitků, knih nebo run. A jsem válečník, ne nějaký vrásčitý starý suchar, který nosí hábity a tráví svůj život v zaprášených knihovnách.“

„Chápu, tak potom mág… uhuuu… Iron Mage?“

Loki si opět povzdechl. „Dělej, jak chceš.“

„Líbí se mi, jak to zní.“

„Je mi to jedno, Starku.“

„Pak to beru jako ‚ano‘,“ prohlásil člověk. Rychle si nacpal zbytek svého jídla do pusy a zvedl se, aby se napil vody. „Na dílně můžeme začít dělat zítra,“ pronesl Stark, když opouštěl kuchyň. „A měli bychom pojmenovat i letadlo,“ zavolal těsně předtím, než zmizel.

Loki si znovu povzdechl. Pro Norny, opravdu bude nucen strávit roky s tímhle mužem? Snášet jeho zbytečné tlachání den po dni? Kdyby ho nepotřeboval z tolika důvodů, jak tomu právě teď bylo, jistě by ztratil nervy a zavraždil ho dlouho předtím, než by dosáhli Midgardu. Hloupý člověk.


	13. Příběh z Galandu, část I.

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Janoth_

_Planeta Galand_

Dostat se do Andromedy jim zabralo přinejmenším několik týdnů. No… Tony měl za to, že to trvalo několik týdnů, ale jistě to nevěděl. Loď používala skrullský imperiální kalendář, který jim aspoň ukazoval plynutí času, ale Tony se ho neobtěžoval synchronizovat s pozemským časem. Neměl jak zjistit, kolik času uteklo na Zemi od doby, co ho odtamtud sebrali a i když si všiml, že den podle SIK se zdál kratší než pozemský den, hodiny měli mnohem delší, takže celkem vzato několik týdnů podle SIK se rovnalo téměř dvěma měsícům pozemského času. Po pár dnech se to přiměl přestat srovnávat, protože mu to jen neustále připomínalo, jak dlouho pravděpodobně potrvá, než se dostane domů. A o tom opravdu přemýšlet nechtěl.

V době, kdy dosáhli orbity Janothské soustavy – jak mapa vstřícně ukázala – měli s Lokim oba pořádný seznam věcí, které potřebovali a museli směnit. V Tonyho případě šlo převážně o věci upotřebitelné v dílně, kterou už začali zařizovat, věci, jež použije k sestavení zařízení, bez něhož se později při práci neobejde, ale také nástroje a materiály nezbytné k opracování alyndoru. Tonyho trochu překvapilo, že Loki souhlasil tak snadno, že se zapojí, ale nakonec z toho přece vyzíská prďácký magický brnění, takže na tom možná ani nebylo nic tak divnýho. Loki si taky sestavil seznam věcí, divných věcí, o kterých Tony ani netušil, k čemu slouží.

„Vážně, proč potřebuješ všechny ty bylinky a krámy?“ divil se Tony, když se pásal do sedadla a startoval motor.

„Ke kouzlení,“ odpověděl Loki. Také už se připoutal.

„Myslel jsem, že jen čarodějové potřebují… ‚cetky‘ a všechno tohle k provozování magie,“ poznamenal Tony.

„Já to nepotřebuji, ale mohu to zužitkovat. Považuji za praktické mít kolem sebe ingredience na různá kouzla.“

„Jasně, cokoli, je to tvoje hřiště, takže se nebudu hádat.“

Tonymu se v tu chvíli trochu točila hlava, takže se o to zas tak moc nestaral, poprvé si teď totiž měl vyzkoušet letět s Drakem. „Drake“ nakonec pojmenovali jejich malé letadlo. Loki se ušklíbal na každičké jméno, které Tony navrhl a nakonec poznamenal, že při pohledu zpředu mu tvar letadla připomíná druh draka, který žil na Svartalfheimu. Takže to byl Drake. Zpočátku mu přišlo zvláštní používat to jméno seriozně, jelikož to znělo jako něco z fantasy knih, ale když si uvědomil, že cestoval po galaxii Andromedě s tisíc let starým mimozemským mágem, došel k názoru, že to po tom všem zas tak směšné nebylo.

Planeta Galand měla žluto-modrou barvu, většinu jejího povrchu pokrývaly pouště, nějaká moře, tu a tam jezera a řeky. Jakmile opustili hlavní loď a letěli směrem k tomu světu, znovu na něj dopadla skutečnost, že se nachází v jiné části vesmíru, že používá kosmickou loď a chystá se s ní přistát na cizí planetě. Galand z vesmíru vypadal úplně jinak než Země. Jen stěží se nenechal přemoct realitou toho všeho.

Nejdřív chtěli přistát na planetě Guna, ke které to měli blíž, ale atmosférické scany mu řekly, že vzduch tvořilo 40% kyslíku a 50% vodíku, takže se toho rychle musel vzdát. Neměl tušení, jak to, že planeta s tak vysokou koncentrací vodíku nevybouchla. Pravděpodobně díky tomu, co tvořilo těch posledních 10%. Jednalo se samozřejmě o jeden z mnoha důvodů, proč potřeboval oblek nebo přinejmenším helmu, která by mu umožnila dýchat i v nepřívětivé atmosféře. Proto cestovali dál, až dokud nedorazili k planetě Galand, která se zdála mnohem vhodnější i pro jeho plíce.

Na základě údajů, které získal o gravitaci, se měla z 91% podobat pozemskému standardu. Umělá gravitace na lodi v porovnání s pozemskou se ukázala být kolem 105%, ale nešlo o zas tak moc extra váhu, takže mu to nepůsobilo žádné nepohodlí. Nebo možná planeta, na které je drželi, měla gravitaci ještě větší a on si na to už prostě zvykl. Cítil se tehdy příliš unavený a rozbolavělý, než aby si pamatoval, zda vážil víc nebo míň. Nezáleželo na tom a on o tom nepotřeboval přemýšlet. Šlo prostě zase jen o další položku, kterou musel vzít do úvahy při konstrukci svého nového obleku: různé planety znamenají různou gravitaci. Tentokrát se bude cítit lehký a rychlý, což rozhodně považoval za parádní. Loki nevypadal, že by mu na tom byť jen trochu záleželo, ale on měl svoji pitomou mimozemskou super sílu, takže tu a tam pár liber navíc pro něj pravděpodobně nic neznamenalo.

„Fajn,“ ozval se Tony, když se dostali do exosféry. „První let s touhle hračkou, tak se pokusím nehavarovat, dobře?“

„Velmi uklidňující,“ poznamenal Loki, ale nezdálo se, že by si dělal starosti. Buď důvěřoval Tonyho dovednostem, nebo si nemyslel, že by někdo mohl být tak hrozně nešikovný, aby s letadlem skutečně havaroval.

„Jenom doufám, že to v mezosféře nebude moc házet,“ prohodil Tony. Ubezpečil se, že letadlo dokáže na planetě přistát bez toho, že by shořelo na prach, takže se tolik nestrachoval, ale stejně, poprvé a tak vůbec. Zase se jednou musel naučit, jak běžet, aniž by předtím měl čas chodit.

Vnějšek lodi se výrazně zahřál, když letěli mezosférou a opravdu to trochu házelo, jak klesali do stratosféry. Rozdíl mezi létáním s Drakem venku ve vesmíru a tady se kvůli náhlému odporu vzduchu ukázal docela enormní. Zvyknout si na to mu trvalo pěkných pár minut, prakticky cítil, jak se letoun zahaluje do větru a udržet ho stabilní stálo dost sil. Svíral ovládací kotouč trochu moc pevně, až dokud se nedostali do troposféry. Když se pak letoun přestal třást, vydechl úlevou.

„No, proběhlo to snáz, než jsem čekal,“ zahlaholil Tony. Loki se zdál celou záležitostí nevyvedený z míry. „Dobře, teď jen potřebujeme správné místo k přistání.“

„Bylo by lepší, kdybychom přistáli někde vskrytu a do jednoho z měst nebo letišť došli pěšky.“

„Nevěříš místním?“

„Nevěřím nikomu.“

„No, v tom případě s tebou souhlasím.“

Neměli žádný konkrétní cíl, ale jakmile dostatečně sestoupili, dokázali snadno najít, co hledali. Šlo o naprosto prázdné území, jak mohli vidět, žlutá a červená poušť tak daleko, kam až oko dohlédlo.

„Fakt nesnáším písek,“ ucedil Tony. Celá krajina protivně připomínala Tatooine1. „Takže, předpokládám, že hledáme přístav nebo řeku, většina osad musí ležet blízko vody.“

„Ano, od jedné z nich nemůžeme být daleko, tak zkrátka poletíme dál, dokud na nějakou nenarazíme.“

Samozřejmě si planetu prohlédli, jak jen z oběžné dráhy mohli, ale jen do té míry, jak jen se bez skutečných vysoko-rozlišných dalekohledů dalo. Možná by mohl nějaký taky sestavit. Uložil si tu myšlenku stranou na později a soustředil se na létání.

ooOoo

Jakmile poušť vystřídaly stromy a keře, netrvalo jim dlouho najít osadu. Jedna velká řeka je zavedla k jezeru, na jehož břehu se nacházelo město. Zdálo se dost velké a i z té dálky poznali, že tam probíhá letecký provoz. Tonyho překvapilo, že se je nikdo nepokusil kontaktovat, nebo tak něco, ale možná se jednalo spíš o pozemskou záležitost, kdy letadla na Zemi neměla takové pokročilé scanary jako zdejší letouny a kosmické lodě, a tak bylo zapotřebí vzdušné kontroly.

Tony pociťoval jen lehkou nervozitu, pokud šlo o přistání, protože i když měl vlastně na Zemi pilotskou licenci, létání s Drakem se nepodobalo létání s žádným jiným typem letadla, se kterým létal předtím. Možná že quinjety se k němu daly přirovnat. Nikdy ale s žádným neletěl, takže to nemohl vědět. Zem nakonec byla tvrdá a dokonce dost, a i když letadlo položil trošku moc ztuha, pořád to bylo ucházející. Ještě štěstí, že se dovedl vznést a přistát jako s vrtulníkem.

Neplánovali sebou vzít všechny věci, které chtěli nabídnout k výměně, jen malé balíčky vzorků na ukázku. Naštěstí se jim podařilo v nákladu mezi válečnými zásobami najít vhodnější oblečení. Loki měl za to, že se jednalo o spodní prádlo pro vojáky, kteří nosili plnou plátovou zbroj. Tonyho to doopravdy nezajímalo, jen uvítal, že má konečně zase nějaké padnoucí kalhoty a boty. Trika s dlouhým rukávem na něm pořád dost visela, ale nic nemůže být perfektní. Lokimu se podle všeho povedlo vyčistit svoje kalhoty i boty, takže ho od pasu dolů zahalovala jeho obvyklá kůže, ale i on měl na sobě tentýž druh trika s dlouhým rukávem. Tonymu se také podařilo vyrobit velmi jednoduchý pytel z nějaké látky, která původně asi měla sloužit jako stan. A taky se zvládl konečně oholit… svým způsobem. Přinejmenším neměl sportovní homelesácký plnovous, ale dosti ledabylou bradku, protože se musel holit nožem, ale jistě se s trochou praxe zlepší. Loki měl tvář absolutně bez vousů, jako vždy, buď díky magii – jelikož neměl vousy ani ve vězení – nebo nikdy žádné neměl, což považoval za zvláštní, ale hej… mimozemšťan. Ačkoli Thor vousy měl… to je fuk, nebylo to důležité. Opravdu si musel stanovit priority. Lokiho nedostatek vousů si nezaslouží jeho pozornost, když měl k analyzování tolik jiných zajímavých věcí.

„Dobře, takže když já nesu zbraň, neměl bys ty nést tašku?“ nadhodil Tony s pohledem upřeným na Lokiho.

Bůh si jen odfrknul a vyšel z letadla.

„Počty,“ zamumlal Tony. Hodil si na rameno tašku a zvedl svou zbraň. Vzal sebou tu velkou. Ne že by trpěl paranoiou nebo tak něco… ne! Rozhodně přiměje Lokiho nést cokoli, co se jim podaří z jejich seznamu sehnat. I když ani taška, ani zbraň nevážily moc, díky malé gravitaci. Hned jak vyšel z letounu, okamžitě pocítil rozdíl mezi pobytem zde a na hlavní lodi. Byl to zvláštní pocit, ale úžasný, přesně jak čekal.

„Doufám, že nám ho nikdo neukradne,“ říkal Tony, zatímco uzavíral letoun.

„Myslel jsem na to,“ ozval se Loki a začal na boku letadla malovat něčím, co vypadalo, jako…

„Je to krev?“

„To je utajovací kouzlo,“ vysvětlil Loki. Ruku měl zakrvavenou, takže jo, byla to krev. „I kdyby šel někdo kolem, odvrátí pohled od letounu a instinktivně se vyhne jeho okolí.“

„To je bezvadný.“

„Přišel jsem s ním poté, co nám během honů mnohokrát ukradli koně.“

Bůh přešel na druhou stranu Drakea a nakreslil na jeho vnějšek ty samé symboly.

„Jak dlouho to vydrží?“ zajímalo Tonyho.

„Dokud ten kruh nikdo neporuší, měl by vydržet. Pochybuji, že tu bude pršet, takže by to mělo být v pořádku i několik dní.“

„Nemám v plánu zůstávat tak dlouho.“

„Ani já ne, ale jeden by měl být vždy připraven na všechny eventuality.“

Když Loki skončil, zamířili k městu. Ta procházka je vyšla skoro na hodinu, a třebaže slunce pražilo, ve skutečnosti ho to nijak nevyčerpalo. Tony znovu děkoval lehké gravitaci.

Hluk davu dosáhl k jejich uším dřív, než mohli spatřit město samo, ale brzy se na to místo dostali. Jen místní vypadali úplně jinak.

„No, budem trochu vyčnívat,“ poznamenal Tony. Místní obyvatelé vypadali trochu… plazovitě, kůži měli hnědou a purpurovou nebo dokonce žlutou. Neměli ocasy nebo tak něco, ale neměli ani vlasy nebo uši nebo nosy. Vypadali však dostatečně humanoidně a Loki s nimi mohl mluvit.

„Buď bez obav, jsem si jistý, že jsou zvyklí na cestovatele z jiných světů,“ ubezpečil ho Loki a pokračovali v chůzi. Tony se držel v blízkosti boha a všímal si, jak se jim ze všech stran dostává zvědavých pohledů.

„Hmm, tak nějak to dává smysl, víš. Jestli jsou opravdu jako plazi, jsou nejspíš i studeno-krevní, takže atmosféra pouště je perfektní. Žádný chlad, který by jim snižoval tělesnou teplotu.“

„Šetři si svou zvědavost na později, přišli jsme sem za jistým účelem,“ připomněl mu Loki. Tony zabručel. Kráčel po cizí planetě, tak měl na zvědavost právo. Loki možná už viděl všechny možné druhy tvorů, ale Tony tohle všechno zažíval poprvé.

Pokračovali ve své cestě skrz něco, co vypadalo snad jako tržiště. Nakonec se Loki zastavil před několika místními a začal se vyptávat, kdo by měl zájem směnit nějaké zboží. Přišlo mu zvláštní zcela rozumět Lokiho straně konverzace a nemoct rozluštit cokoliv z odpovědí, ale aspoň trochu mohl rozhovor sledovat.

Po chvíli ho Loki požádal o tašku, aby ukázal, co měli. Zdálo se, že nemuseli dál hledat, někdo, kdo měl zájem, se už objevil. Milé. Pořád se jednou za čas rozhlédl kolem, a s určitostí věděl, že navzdory Lokiho uvolněnému postoji, se měl na pozoru taky. Mužům se podle všeho líbilo, co nabízeli k výměně, tak jim Loki začal vypočítávat všechny věci, které potřebovali. Žlutě zbarvený chlapík jen po pár dalších věcech zavrtěl hlavou, ale pak to vypadalo, jakože některé z nich mají. Loki s nimi následně začal smlouvat, dohadovat se, jak moc by měli dát výměnou za to, co potřebovali. Dařilo se mu to až děsivě dobře, z toho, co Tony dokázal říct. Jeho tón zůstával přátelský, ale tvrdý, takový ten ve stylu „žádný-kecy“, který používal i Tony, když se musel setkat s obchodními partnery. Kdyby mohl mluvit s mimozemšťany sám, zvládl by tohle taky, doopravdy.

Loki a ten muž mluvili dlouho, než se dohodli. Nakonec se zdálo, že Loki uspěl, protože muž jen bručel, zatímco bůh na něj zablýskl velkým úsměvem, který by se dal označit za šarmantní, kdyby Tony nevěděl, s kým má tu čest. Sakra, vypadal šarmantně i tak. Manipulativní hajzlík, ale sloužilo to k jejich prospěchu, takže si Tony nehodlal stěžovat.

„Nashromáždí, co mají a setkají se s námi za pár hodin,“ oznámil mu Loki, jakmile od nich poodešli dostatečně daleko. „Polovina našeho seznamu je tím vyřízená, ale nezdá se, že by někdo jiný na téhle planetě měl zbytek, rozhodně ne v tomhle městě.“

„Dobře, já tomu pořád říkám úspěch. Co chceš do tý doby dělat?“ zeptal se Tony, když vylovil z tašky svou láhev vody, aby se napil.

„Mohli bychom se tu porozhlédnout,“ navrhl Loki. Tony pokrčil rameny a pokračovali v chůzi.

ooOoo

Zbytek měl být hračka. Počkat pár hodin a pak provést výměnu, opravdu to mělo být snadné. Tony měl vědět, že snadné není nikdy nic. Rozdělili se jen na pár minut, když Tony pátral po nerušeném místě, kde by se vymočil. Když se ale vracel zpátky, zachytil zvuk hlasitého hovoru, téměř hádky. Samozřejmě ale řečenému nerozuměl.

„Ne, na tom jsme se nedohodli,“ pravil Loki s klidem a Tony se zarazil a vklouznul blíž ke zdi, aby zjistil, co se děje, než se k nim připojí. Paranoidní? Možná jen malinko.

Loki na svá slova dostal nějakou téměř rozzlobenou odpověď.

„Jak bych mohl? Když jsem ani neviděl, co můžete nabídnout?“ odvětil Loki. „Musím se ujistit, že kvalita je vyhovující.“

Tony vykoukl zpoza rohu a přivítal ho pohled na pět nebo šest místních plazovitých obyvatel. Loki působil klidně a sebejistě, jak tak před nimi stál. Tony zvažoval, zda by se měl odhalit a postavit se Lokimu po boku nebo ne. Nebyl si jistý momentální situací.

„Tohle není-“ začal Loki a pak se odmlčel. Tonyho oči rychle zatěkaly kolem a tak si hned všiml důvodu. Několik mimozemšťanů teď mělo v rukách zbraně, nemířili, ale jednoduše je vystavovali dost viditelně, aby tím mínili jasnou hrozbu. Tony spolkl kletbu a zůstal schovaný.

„Dobrá, když na tom trváte,“ pronesl Loki s lehkou nenuceností. Jeho hlas neprozrazoval nic. Pak se rozešel směrem, kterým ho ostatní vedli. Dva šli za ním, zbytek před ním.

Tony za nimi dlouhou chvíli zíral, dýchání těžší než před okamžikem, jak si uvědomil ten až příliš známý nával krve v žilách. Snažil se rozhodnout, co dělat. Tohle mělo být snadné, ale samozřejmě, že jejich štěstí nemohlo vydržet věčně.

ooOoo

1 Tatooine je fiktivní pouštní planeta z filmové ságy Hvězdné války, kde žila Shmi s malým Anakinem.


	14. Příběh z Galandu, část II.

Loki byl podrážděný. Skoro jako by nepsaný kosmický zákon zapříčinil, že kdykoli se snažil vyjednávat poctivě, vždycky se mu to vymstilo. Jako by se mu sám vesmír pokoušel říct, že se mu dařilo lépe, když lidi podváděl, aby získal, co chtěl. Podvádění ho sice mnohokrát dostalo do potíží, ale také mu z nich pomohlo utéct. Poctivost na druhou stranu…

Zvažoval, zda by měl ty hloupé plazy jednoduše zabít za tu troufalost mluvit s ním takovým tónem, ale nakonec se rozhodl to nedělat. Sám o sobě se necítil v ohrožení, hrozbu považoval pouze za implicitní. Obyčejně by mu to stačilo, aby rychle sáhl po čepeli, kterou měl bezpečně zasunutou v botě, ale nakonec usoudil, že situace si to nežádala… pro teď. Ten, se kterým smlouval předtím, řekl, že se kvůli obchodu musí „sejít s vlastníkem“. To mu úplně nevyhovovalo, ale pokud vlastník vedl tuhle skupinku, a Lokimu se podaří najít s ním společnou řeč, možná z jejich malého obchodu vyzískají ještě víc, než původně čekali. Nebo se věci ještě zhorší. Brzy to zjistí, ale ochotně to riskne. Nakonec je vždy lepší vyjednávat s vůdcem než se sluhou.

Skupina plazů ho vedla k okraji města, kde v řadě stály budovy podobné skladištím. A kde samozřejmě čekalo víc těch zatracených stvoření, a měli sebou i jakási vozidla. Tak trochu mu připomínala ta, která spatřil na Midgardu, ačkoliv vyhlížela méně hranatě a neměla žádnou opravdovou kapotu, jen držáky a podpůrné trubky v horních částech. Vypadalo to, že mají rovněž kovová kola, ne gumová, šest, nikoli čtyři. Pouštní běžec, tak se tomu říkalo, pokud slyšel ve městě správně.

U jednoho z pouštních běžců stál větší plazí muž a Lokiho vedli právě k němu. S největší pravděpodobností vůdce, se kterým si tu má promluvit. Jediný pohled na něj ho přesvědčil o tom, že se nejedná o bezúhonného občana. Proč jen nemohl narazit na prostého obchodníka? Proč se muselo všechno komplikovat? Plaz ho dlouhou chvíli pozoroval. Byl trošku vyšší než Loki a také celkem rozložitý, kůži měl tmavě hnědou jako bláto a oči oranžové. Lokimu nepříjemně připomínal strážné z jejich vězení. Muž odtáhl plachtu ze zadních sedadel vozu a odhalil dvě větší bedny a pytel. Otevřel pytel a ukázal Lokimu jeho obsah.

„To je, oč jste žádali, je to tak?“ zeptal se plaz.

„Ano, ačkoli nechápu, proč jsme nemohli dostát obchodu podle dohody.“

„Moji muži odsouhlasili dohodu narychlo, zboží je moje a oni je slíbili za příliš nízkou cenu.“

Oh, Loki věděl, kam tohle směřovalo, tihle byli horší než trpaslíci.

„Pak to musíš prodiskutovat se svými muži. Slíbili mi obchod, pokud ses rozhodl nedotáhnout jej do konce, přeji ti dobrý den.“

Než se mohl otočit, na rameno mu dopadla velká ruka a Loki vyslal ledový pohled na toho, jenž se ho dotkl. Upřeně se mu díval do očí, dokud ho nepustil.

„Jsem více než ochotný obchodovat,“ pokračoval plaz, „jen cena se změnila.“

„Opravdu? O kolik?“

„Chci pět beden ze zásob, které máte.“

Loki se mu vysmál. „To je směšné,“ prohlásil. „To, co od vás potřebujeme, nemá takovou hodnotu.“

„Ale zjevně to potřebujete,“ usoudil plaz. „A od nikoho jiného to neseženete.“

„Uvidíme,“ prohodil Loki a znovu se obrátil k odchodu. Ten, který ho popadl dříve, na něj tentokrát nedosáhl, ale ten velký ano. Vyhmátl ho za košili a přitáhl si ho blíž.

„Pak se na to dívej takhle,“ navrhl mu. „Buď přijmeš a dostaneš toho tolik, nebo si vezmeme všechno, co máš, a nenecháme ti nic!“ Loki přimhouřil oči, ale pro tu chvíli držel svůj hněv na uzdě.

„To je tu kolem tolik nemocných a raněných?“ zeptal se Loki. Udržoval svůj hlas klidný a výraz nevyvedený z míry. To nikdy nezklamalo, zneklidnit trochu takové násilníky tím, že z něj nedostali žádnou reakci.

„Léky se na ulicích dobře prodávají,“ odpověděl plaz. Loki odolal nutkání si povzdechnout. Och, Lady Štěstěna se dnes chovala jako pěkná mrcha. Loki zíral na plaza a zvažoval, co dělat. Jak vteřiny míjely, vyjednávání se zdálo méně pravděpodobné, tenhle domorodec se ukázal být příliš zabedněný, aby se s ním dalo domluvit.

„Teď nám jako hodný malý teplokrevný pověz, kde máš zbytek naskladněného zboží.“

Cítil, jak se mu při tom pohrdavém tónu šíří tělem hněv a pohnul se dřív, než měl čas o tom přemýšlet. Zatnul pěst a udeřil plaza do tváře. Ozval se slabý zvuk praskajících kostí, což ho velmi uspokojilo; plazovy zuby se nejspíš uvolnily ze svého místa. Hnědý muž s žuchnutím dopadl na prašnou zem, ale Loki si ten okamžik neměl vychutnávat dlouho, protože ucítil ostrou bolest v boku. Rozpoznal žihadlo energetické zbraně. Klopýtl. Nešlo o velké zranění, ale s ohledem na to, kolik z těch plazů mělo zbraně, bylo tohle všechno, jen ne dobré. S jeho magií, kterou stále ještě neměl plně k dispozici, bude ve vážném nebezpečí, pokud na něj vystřelí všichni ve stejný čas.

„Hlupáci! Ne venku!“ vykřikl velký ze země. Lokimu do obličeje mířily nejméně čtyři zbraně, takže když ho táhli od vozidel směrem k jedné z budov, nezačal bojovat. Musel přemýšlet rychle. Naštěstí už mu v mysli vyvstalo pár možných řešení.

ooOoo

Stále se nacházeli venku, ale mezi dvěma budovami, kde je nikdo tak snadno neuvidí; uchovávaly se tu velké sudy a dřevěné bedny. Jak předvídatelné. Jelikož se otevřený boj zdál být nejlepší volbou, menší prostor mu bude dokonale ku prospěchu. Ti hlupáci už prohráli, když ho nezastřelili hned, zatímco ho otevřený prostor znevýhodňoval.

Loki přemýšlel, kde zůstal Stark. Možná už dávno zmizel. Byl by blázen, kdyby se nechopil příležitosti, aby se ho zbavil. Navzdory jeho slovům Loki věděl, že Stark pro něj nemá žádné skutečné využití. Perfektně ovládal loď na vlastní pěst, a i když nemohl s nikým bez omezení mluvit, někdo s jeho inteligencí by se jistě dokázal naučit alespoň jazyk Skrullů, kterému pravděpodobně rozuměla většina této části vesmíru. Loki věděl, že se měl mít na pozoru, měl být opatrný pro případ, že by člověk něco zkusil, ale zdálo se, že tihle hloupí plazi dali Starkovi očekávanou šanci. A Loki nemohl nic dělat. Pokud se jich zbaví a hned teď zamíří zpátky k letadlu, mohl by člověka zastihnout ještě předtím, než odletí. Ale nevěděl, kolik času měl, než se stalo tohle.

Natolik se ztratil v myšlenkách, že ani neslyšel hrozby, které plazí vůdce házel jeho směrem. Och, jestli se zasekne na téhle planetě, najde způsob, jak se odtud dostat a Stark za to draze zaplatí. Nedá se tak snadno vyšachovat, on ne, nikdy.

„Pořád tvrdohlavý?“ zeptal se vůdce. „Tak dobře, stejně jsem se nechtěl vzdát svého majetku.“

Loki se připravil na boj, už věděl, jaké kouzlo by mu mohlo pomoci i s jeho omezenými silami a jak by se mohl dostat ke své čepeli a zaútočit, aniž by se nechal zastřelit. Plazi se zdáli až příliš horliví roztrhat ho ve dví, nebo se ho možná pokusí jen trochu zmlátit, tak aby jim přenechal zdravotnické potřeby, které se Starkem měli. Nevěděli, kdo před nimi stojí, takže také nevěděli jak naprosto a zcela zbytečné bylo doufat, že ho zlomí tváří v tvář nebezpečí a bolesti.

Jediné varování, kterého se Lokimu dostalo, bylo náhlé vzplanutí energie, než se polovina sudů výbuchem roztříštila na kusy. Jak do výše čnící sudy, tak dřevěné bedny se skácely. Jejich množství mělo okamžitě za následek chaos. Loki popadl jednu z pistolí a plazovi, který ji držel, zlomil paži tím, jak ho odzbrojil. Kouř a prach skýtaly naprosto ideální podmínky k tomu, aby Loki praštil do několika hlav, podřezal několik krků a podnikl rychlý odchod.

„Loki!“ vzhlédl a zaregistroval Starka, jak sedí v jednom z těch vozidel, kterých si všiml dříve. Doopravdy neměl čas se podivovat nad tím, že ho vidí. „Dělej!“ křičel na něj člověk a Loki se dal do běhu. Rána v boku ho jen rozčilovala, ale nebrzdila. Vyběhl zpomezi budov a naskočil do pouštního běžce. Stark vozidlo hned nastartoval, právě když první energetické výbuchy vystřelily jejich směrem.

„Poradil bych si s nimi!“ vyštěkl na něj Loki.

„Jo, tím jsem si jistý,“ odpověděl Stark okamžitě.

„Právě jsem se chystal udeřit!“

„Ale není takovýhle odchod stylovější? Běhání je tak staro-galaktické.“

„Takže jsi vzal jedno z jejich vozidel?“

„Jop.“

„Existuje něco, co neumíš řídit?“ zeptal se Loki, když opouštěli prostranství, a sledoval, jak snadno se volant pod Starkovýma rukama otáčí.

„Ne,“ odpověděl vesele Stark.

„Sledují nás,“ informoval ho Loki. Otočil se a plazi opravdu už skákali do svých vlastních pouštních běžců.

„Jo, nekecej. Zajímalo by mě proč,“ podivoval se hraně člověk.

„Co tady ještě děláš?“ zeptal se raději Loki zvýšeným hlasem, aby překřičel vítr bičující kolem nich.

„Měl jsem chuť na pěknou projížďku po okolí,“ odvětil Stark. „Co sakra myslíš, že dělám?“

Než stačil Loki položit další otázku, prosvištělo kolem nich několik energetických paprsků.

„Oh, kruci, skvěle,“ poznamenal Stark, jak se snažil vyhnout výstřelům tím, že ustavičně trochu měnil směr. Loki dál upíral zrak na ta tři vozidla za nimi, mysl mu závodila všemi možnostmi. Žádné z jeho dostupných kouzel jim nepomůže se jich zbavit. Pak si na zadním sedadle na vrchu těch dvou beden, které viděl dříve, povšiml Starkovy zbraně.

„Podařilo se ti ukrást pouštního běžce se zbožím, pro které jsme si přišli,“ podotkl Loki.

„Chtěli nás podrazit první, ne?“ ospravedlnil se Stark. „Takže klidně můžeme ukrást jejich matroš.“ Loki se najednou nevysvětlitelně bavil i navzdory pršícím střelám a písku explodujícímu všude kolem. „A pouštní běžec? Tak se tomu říká? Byl bych v pohodě s pásovou buginou, ale co. Tohle zní fajnověji.“

„Dohánějí nás!“ upozornil ho Loki.

„Jedu tak rychle, jak můžu,“ poukázal Stark.

„Pak se jich tedy budeme muset zbavit,“ konstatoval Loki. Klekl si na sedadlo a zaháknul se jednou nohou, aby se zajistil, načež sáhl po Starkově zbrani.

„Hej! Víš vůbec, jak se s tím střílí?!“ zakřičel Stark.

„Mnohokrát jsem tě viděl to používat,“ odpověděl.

„To není to samé!“ argumentoval Stark. Loki se na něj podíval a odjistil bezpečnostní pojistku, přesně jak to viděl dělat člověka před střílením.

„Není to tak složité,“ odvětil. „A mám velký cíl.“

Vypadalo to, že se Stark nechce hádat, protože nic víc neřekl. Pouštní běžec byl docela nestabilní, ale jestliže mohl Loki používat luk nebo vrhat nože z jedoucího koně, rozhodně mohl pálit ze zbraně z pohybujícího se vozidla. Zamířil, nevadil mu ani vítr a to, jak mu smotává vlasy.

„Má to trochu zpětný ráz, tak to drž pevně,“ doporučil mu Stark, skoro křičel přes zvuk motoru, větru a energetických výstřelů. „A miř na kola nebo motor!“

„Já vím,“ řekl Loki a stiskl spoušť. První ze tří pouštních běžců se prudce stočil do strany, když jedno z předních kol doslova explodovalo. Řidič se pokoušel zpomalit a zastavit, ale příliš velká rychlost mu to neumožnila. Jakmile napůl zničený předek pouštního běžce uvízl v zemi, celé vozidlo se překlopilo a kleslo vrškem dolů. Převrátilo se ještě jednou a zmizelo v oblaku písku a prachu.

„Kurva drát, fakt máš dobrou mušku!“ zvolal Stark. „Drž se, ostrá zatáčka!“ přišlo o vteřinu později varování. Loki se rychle chytil sedadla, když člověk otočil volantem, aby se vyhnul několika stromům.

Další dva uháněly pořád za nimi. Jakmile se opět pohybovali relativně rovně, Loki zvedl pistoli, aby zamířil, jen aby se okamžitě přikrčil ve snaze neschytat ránu.

„Vyhladím je!“ zasyčel zlostně.

„Ke spokojenosti by mi stačilo, kdybys je dokázal jednoduše zastavit,“ prohlásil Stark. „Nejsem si jistý, že máme na vyhlazování čas.“

Loki se zvedl na kolena, aby zacílil a znovu vystřelil. Tenhle výstřel se nedal srovnávat s dokonalostí toho prvního, ale řidič i tak ztratil kontrolu nad vozidlem, pouštní běžec se vychýlil trochu do strany a Loki opět zmáčkl spoušť. Druhému zásahu se podařilo již nestabilní vozidlo vyřadit.

„Stromy, pozor!“ křikl Stark a Loki se znovu rychle přikrčil, jak se prohnali pod několika příliš nízko visícími větvemi. Snesla se na ně trocha listí, ale s množstvím prachu a písku, který je pokrýval, na tom vůbec nezáleželo. Když poklekl znovu, viděl, že třetí pouštní běžec se držel pořád za nimi, jen o něco dál než předtím. Zřejmě se museli vyhýbat druhému, který se převrátil, a to je trochu zpomalilo.

„Můžeš dostat i toho posledního?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Přirozeně,“ potvrdil Loki a opět zamířil. Zbraně, které plazi používali, podle všeho neměly příliš velký dostřel, jelikož žádný z jejich výstřelů nedosáhl dostatečně blízko, aby je zasáhl. Starkova zbraň na druhou stranu se pro daný úkol hodila ideálně. Opět stiskl spoušť a tentokrát trefil plaza, který po nich střílel. Muž díky té ráně z pouštního běžce vypadl. Loki se usmíval, když mířil znovu. Podařilo se mu zasáhnout předek běžce naplno, a přestože kola neexplodovala jako prvně, přední část vozidla se výbuchem roztrhala a oddělila, a účinně ho zastavila tím, jak zůstala trčet v písku. Loki sklonil zbraň, široce se usmál a zamával na plaza, který se po nich snažil střílet.

„To bylo působivé,“ podotkl Stark.

„Dětská hra.“

„Když to říkáš,“ zasmál se člověk. „Tak co myslíš? Vejde se pouštní běžec do zadní části Drakea?“

„Myslím, že ano,“ odpověděl Loki.

ooOoo

K letounu se dostali během několika minut, a i když se jim podařilo zastavit své pronásledovatele, neublížilo spěchat. Loki vyskočil a otevřel velké zadní dveře, aby mohl Stark s pouštním běžcem zajet dovnitř. Shodli se na tom, že je mnohem jednodušší vzít vozidlo s sebou. Neměli čas z něj bedny vykládat. Loki ho následoval, a jakmile byl uvnitř, dveře zavřel. Stark z vozu vystoupil také.

„Zajisti ho,“ instruoval ho člověk. „Jsou tu kolem na to pásy a lana. Já nastartuju motor, ať můžeme vzlétnout.“

Loki přikývl a přivázal pouštního běžce z obou stran. V době, kdy skončil, motory už burácely k životu a Stark se chystal odstartovat, když si Loki konečně sedal, aby se připoutal k sedadlu.

„No, budeme mít hodně nepřátel, když budeme takhle pokračovat,“ poznamenal člověk.

„Nebylo to záměrné,“ poukázal Loki. „A jak jsi říkal… chtěli nás podrazit jako první.“

„Hej, pochytil’s tam slang. Pěkný,“ zakřenil se člověk, když se konečně začali odlepovat od země. Loki mohl cítit, jak mu srdce nevyzpytatelně buší v hrudi. Už to bylo nějaký čas, co musel takhle prchat a z nějakého důvodu to bylo mnohem zábavnější teď, než když ho SHIELD naháněl kvůli Tesseractu. Stark se zdál právě tak čilý, taková honička zřejmě rozproudí krev a člověka to ovlivnilo stejně tak.

„Možná si nepřejeme být piráty, ale podle všeho k tomu máme přirozený talent,“ poznamenal Loki.

Stark se opět zasmál. Teď už letěli a rychle stoupali výš a výš. Nyní se již nemuseli držet blízko u země, jako když šli na přistání. Čím dřív budou ve vesmíru, tím líp.

Jak letěli zpátky ke své lodi, oba mlčeli, jen chytali dech a nechávali napětí opadat ze svých těl. Rozhodně získali zajímavou zkušenost.

„Aspoň máme něco z věcí, co jsme chtěli,“ ozval se Loki po chvíli ve vesmíru. Tma a hvězdy působily ve srovnání s prachem a jasnou oblohou Galandu uklidňujícím dojmem. „A ani jsme se nemuseli vzdát ničeho z našeho nákladu.“

„Jo, jen jsme málem umřeli,“ uvedl Stark.

„To je kalkulované riziko,“ odtušil Loki. „Kdykoli přistaneme na planetě, je tu šance na nepřátelství a nebezpečí. Jistě to víš.“

„Jo, jen si přeju, abychom jednou za čas narazili na milé obyvatelstvo.“

Loki si pobaveně odfrkl a oba se znovu odmlčeli. Nepromluvili, dokud se nedostali ke své… k IronMageovi. Pořád to znělo hloupě, ale možná by si na to mohl zvyknout. Některé lodě na Asgardu měly mnohem směšnější jména.

„Tak fajn, pojďme to všechno vyložit,“ zahlaholil Stark a vstával hned, jakmile bezpečně zakotvili. „Máme teď pouštního běžce! Možná si seženu aktuální sbírku aut, jestli udržíme krok.“

„Proč ses pro mě vrátil?“ zeptal se najednou Loki. Stark se zarazil a podíval se na něj.

„Co je to za otázku?“ zeptal se.

„Velmi jednoduchá otázka.“

Stark se zamračil. „Vážně? Nepochopil’s to, když jsem ti to říkal po stoprvé?“ ptal se nevěřícně. „Samozřejmě, že jsem tě neopustil. Potřebuju tě, abych se dostal zpátky domů!“ prohlásil. Pak zřejmě považoval rozhovor za skončený. Zlehka poplácal Lokiho po rameni, když ho míjel a odešel.

„Ne, nepotřebuješ,“ konstatoval Loki tiše.


	15. Výhoda pochybnosti

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Huz’deyr_

_Širý vesmír_

Dílna se už hezky rýsovala. Zřídili ji na jednom konci nákladového prostoru, blízko strojovny a generátorů. Ještě se nedostal k žádné práci, protože pořád měli co dělat se vším tím zařizováním. Nejprve potřebovali správné vybavení a patřičné nástroje. Určitě je čeká pár dalších zastávek, než seženou všechno to, co jim ještě chybí, ale aspoň už tam měli něco, s čím se dalo pracovat. Tony tak nemusel ustavičně přemýšlet o Zemi, a jak daleko vězeli, když si měl čím zaměstnat mysl. Všude kolem se mu povalovaly desítky a desítky nástrojů a také nějaké opravné součástky z nákladu. U řady věcí navíc pořád ještě nepřišel na to, k čemu slouží. V celé dílně zatím vládl jeden velký chaos, ale Tony si dokázal představit, jak bude vypadat za pár měsíců, až si všechno najde své vlastní místo. Kam by mohl založit nástroje potřebné ke kování, který stůl poslouží na jemnou práci – poznámka pro sebe: potřeboval sehnat nebo sestavit lupu – a také který pracovní stůl bude ideální pro montáž. Všechno tohle viděl v chaosu, který je momentálně obklopoval. Všude už měl extra světla navíc, takže přinejmenším tohle konečně dokončil. Jakmile dílnu dodělají, bude zatraceně parádní. Ne tak úžasná jako jeho dílna doma, ale tam na druhou stranu neměl mimozemskou technologii, takže tak.

„Kam přijde kovárna?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Ještě jsem se nerozhodl,“ odpověděl Tony, aniž by vzhlédl od nástrojů, kterými se probíral. „Přijde na to. Vážně nejsem zastáncem středověkých věcí, takže žádné uhlí nebo tak něco. Přemýšlel jsem o plynové kovárně s válcovitou kovářskou komorou, ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že nemáme žádné uhlovodíkové palivo. A čistý vodík, který bychom mohli dostat z vody, vydává až moc ultrafialového záření a na to já jsem trochu citlivý.“

Položil některé z nástrojů, které považoval za užitečné, stranou, a pokračoval v prohledávání chaosu na podlaze.

„Takže něco na způsob elektrické kovárny, nejspíš?“ pokračoval ve vysvětlování. „Pokud si nechceme sehnat zemní plyn,“ pronesl. „Což je velký ne, nechci se zabývat takovou sračkou, takže mi nezbývá než se napíchnout na generátory. Ve skutečnosti tady potřebuju spustit docela hodně věcí. Nějakou dobu to potrvá.“

„Co energie ve zbraních?“ zajímal se Loki. „Určitě by mohla dodávat energii nástrojům stejně jako zbraním.“

„To je dobrá otázka. Zbraně ale samozřejmě nejsou elektrické jen tak samy od sebe. Nemůžu to prostudovat dřív, než zařídíme dílnu.“

„To potrvá měsíce,“ konstatoval Loki, když se rozhlédl po chaosu, který Tony napáchal.

„Máme přece všechen čas na světě,“ pokrčil rameny.

„Pravda.“

„Mohl bys mi pomoct, víš.“

„Co přesně děláš?“

„Třídím nástroje, které by se mohly hodit,“ odpověděl Tony. „Takže štípačky, svorky, kleštičky, jakékoliv šroubováky, páječky, francouzáky. Všechno přijde do tohohle stolu. Budu muset sestrojit vrtačku a letlampu, ale vypadá to, že k tomu mám všechno, co potřebuju, takže žádný problém.“

„Dláta máme, je to tak?“ ujišťoval se Loki. „Budu potřebovat jedno malé k vyrytí run na svém brnění.“

„Tak jako tak potřebuju laserovou řezačku, nebude těžký přizpůsobit to i pro gravírování, je to mnohem lepší, zvlášť jestli potřebuješ vyrýt malé symboly. Zapomeň na tradiční dláto.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil Loki. „Hádám, že uvidíme.“

„Takže pomůžeš nebo jak?“

„Nemám teď na práci nic lepšího.“

Loki se poslední dobou choval mnohem příjemněji, což Tony považoval za obrovský rozdíl od běsnícího šílence, kterého potkal na Zemi. Ne, že by nevěděl, že byl Loki tehdy mimo sebe, ale moct vidět, jak se projevoval ve stavu klidu a s rozvahou, ho i tak docela fascinovalo. Nebo možná tím, že se choval trochu méně jako kretén, mu svým způsobem děkoval za pomoc tam na Galandu. Což mu připomnělo…

„Tak jsem přemýšlel,“ začal Tony. „Existuje nějaký způsob, jak by se někdo mohl naučit Vše-jazyk? Nebo si ho osvojit nebo tak něco… Nevím, jak to funguje.“

Loki několik okamžiků mlčel, tak Tony vzhlédl a podíval se na něj. Zdálo se, jakoby zamrznul uprostřed kroku, když se chystal položit nějaké nástroje dolů na Tonyho „užitečnou haldu“ na stole.

„Proč?“ zeptal se.

„Protože je to otrava, že nemůžu na cizí planetě mluvit sám za sebe,“ odpověděl Tony. „Nemusel bys mi pak překládat. Bylo by docela fajn, kdybych všemu rozuměl a ostatní rozuměli mně. Moje velká pusa je jedním z mých nejlepších aktiv. Je na nic, že se nemůžu ozvat.“

„Snad, ale pochybuji, že bys to zvládl,“ odvětil a položil nástroje.

„Jak to?“

„Lidská mysl nemá předpoklady pracovat tímto způsobem. Obávám se, že by tě to zcela přemohlo. Vše-jazyk je darem Ásů, který sdíleli s některými starými rasami, ale lidská mysl je na to příliš jednoduchá.“

„Jednoduchá? Děláš si ze mě srandu?“

„Je to fakt. Bylo by to příliš pro někoho jako ty.“

„Ale je to jako DNI, ne? Chci říct, neslyším slova, ale čistě jen význam. Tak jsi to říkal. Způsob, jakým loď přenáší data do mé mysli, se mi zdá strašně podobný.“

„Je to mnohem komplikovanější než to, neexistuje záruka, že by se s tím tvá mysl dokázala vypořádat.“

„Já mám ohromně pokrokovou mysl, děkuji mnohokrát. Jsem si docela jistý, že žádný objem informací by mě takhle převálcovat nemohl.“

„Možná, že jsi vyspělý mezi lidmi, ale to neznamená, že jsi vyspělý mezi bohy!“ odsekl Loki, téměř vyštěkl. Určitě šlo zas o nějaký druh nadřazených keců, muselo.

„Oh, vážně? Myslíš, že někdo jako hromo-kluk, který chodí kolem v červený pláštěnce a s velkým kladivem, je chytřejší než já? Opravdu?“

„To není o inteligenci. Vyspělejší mysl se vypořádá s věcmi, v které ta podřadná nemůže ani doufat.“

„Zarazím tě přímo tady, protože to je hovadina,“ prohlásil Tony. „Jo, jsi zatraceně chytrý, ale nejsi zatracený světelný roky přede mnou. Nemáš žádnou nadřazenou mysl. Možná, že když jsi naposledy trávil čas na Zemi s Vikingy, tak ty kecy byly pravda, ale už ne.“ Začínal být v tu chvíli trochu rozčilený. Nikomu neprojde znevažovat jeho mysl. V Lokiho očích se objevil rozhněvaný záblesk, který Tony velmi dobře znal, ale to ho nezastavilo.

„Neřekl jsi jediný důvod, proč by to nemohlo jít. Jen jsi prohlásil pěkných pár keců, který mi znějí jako fašistický poučky. Nadřazená rasa, kristepane. Nemáš žádný důkaz, že jsi jakkoli nadřazený, když přijde na způsob myšlení. Jsi silnější a odolnější a žiješ dýl, ale to je vše. Pitomá želva může bejt silnějí a starší než já, ale to neznamená, že je chytřejší nebo nadřazená. Řekl jsem to předtím a říkám to znovu: ty nejsi lepší než já. Jestli existujou ňáký skutečný důvody, proč by to nefungovalo, řekni to, ale neopakuj jen prázdný výmluvy.“

Och, rozzlobený lesk v Lokiho očích se zhoršil, mnohem zhoršil. Tony dřepěl na zemi mezi nářadím. I když cítil velké nutkání se postavit, aby se dostal trochu víc na stejnou úroveň s bohem, ani se nepohnul.

„Teď to chápu,“ pronesl Loki. Odsekával slova a mluvil pomalu, jako by se snažil držet svůj hněv na uzdě. To není dobré. „Samozřejmě, že chceš Vše-jazyk, je to poslední chybějící kousek, poslední dovednost, kterou mohu nabídnout.“

Chvíli mu trvalo se vymáčknout. „Cože?“

„Poslední výhoda, kterou mám a poslední věc, kterou potřebuješ. Bylo by to pak pro tebe tak jednoduché.“

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Neměj mě za hlupáka!“ vykřikl Loki, pozvedávaje hlas. „Myslíš, že neprohlédnu skrz tu frašku! Že nevím, proč doopravdy chceš dar Vše-jazyka?!“

„Už jsem ti řekl, proč ho chci!“

„Ha! Snažit se podvést podvodníka, jak ubohé.“

Rozhněvaný lesk se změnil do něčeho jiného, do něčeho labilnějšího a divokého, něčeho šíleného, něčeho čekajícího na vybuchnutí a ničení. Tony konečně vstal, nechávaje nástroje na zemi.

Cítil, jak se mu do žil vlévá adrenalin. Lokiho přítomnost ho už dlouho takhle nezneklidnila. Nikdy nezapomínal, že je nebezpečný a čelit mu takhle znenadání taky byla úžasná připomínka. Loki se dal přirovnat k tropické bouři, jakmile si jeho hněv postavil svou ošklivou hlavu, nemohli jste si být jisti, kde udeří a kolik zkázy po sobě nechá. Měl by tu situaci asi rozehnat. Jen nedokázal pochopit, proč Lokiho ta záležitost tak vytočila.

„Proč si teda myslíš, že ho chci?“ zeptal se. Mluvil klidným hlasem a jen doufal, že to boha nerozčílí ještě víc.

„Proč? Proč?! Je to hra? Opravdu si myslíš, že jsem takový hlupák? Už jsem věděl, že pro mě nemáš žádné skutečné využití. Jakmile posádka zmizela, ztratil jsem všechny své páky. A teď bys mi vzal poslední výhodu, kterou mám, tu poslední věc, která ti brání se mě zbavit? Myslím, že ne!“

„Proč by sis to sakra myslel? Už jsem ti to přece řekl! Potřebuju tě, abych se dostal zpátky domů!“

„Ne! Ne, nepotřebuješ! Nepotřebuješ ode mě nic! Jsi dost dobře schopný sám ovládat loď. Máš zbraně, máš zásoby a všechnu tuhle technologii, jediný důvod, proč mě pořád potřebuješ, je ten, že neumíš komunikovat s rasami v Andromedě. Tak zněla naše dohoda. Že budeme spolupracovat, protože potřebujeme to, co může nabídnout ten druhý. Ale to se změnilo, nemám pravdu?! Já se nemohu dostat zpátky bez tebe, ale ty by ses mě mohl docela dobře zbavit a netrpět žádnými neblahými důsledky. Takže ne, nebudeš mít Vše-jazyk, neumožním ti mít takovou kontrolu nad mým osudem.“

Tony několikrát zamrkal a nechal to vstřebat. „Takže ty se bojíš, že _já_ podrazím _tebe_? Proč bych to dělal? Máme dohodu, jestli se mnou nezkusíš vydrbat ty, nepokusím se o to ani já. Myslel jsem, že už je to jasný.“

„To bylo předtím, než se ukázalo, že ta zatracená loď bude poslouchat jen tebe!“

„Kdybych tě vážně nepotřeboval, proč si myslíš, že jsem se pro tebe na Galandu vracel?“

„Já nevím!“ vyštěkl Loki. „Proč jsi to udělal?! Nedává to žádný smysl!“

Tony se nadechl, aby se trochu uklidnil dřív, než znovu promluví. „Máme dohodu, dobře? A já se jí držím,“ začal Tony. „A jen proto, že tě nutně nepotřebuju v průměrně nudném dni, to neznamená, že nebudu potřebovat tvoji pomoc v budoucnu,“ vysvětlil Tony. Loki pořád vypadal napruženě, připravený vybuchnout. Takže Tony mluvil rychle. „I kdyby se mi podařilo sestrojit si oblek, pořád tě budu potřebovat. Jsi silnější a dobře cvičený v boji, nemluvě o tvé magii. Bez zálohy by se můj lidskej zadek dal zabít zatraceně snadno.“

„Na Galandu jsi pomoc nepotřeboval.“

„Ano, potřeboval! Já řídil, tys střílel. O tom sakra partnerská spolupráce je! Musíme spolupracovat, ty a já, já a ty, nikdo se nikoho nezbaví, v pořádku? Nemám žádný zatracený důvod obrátit se proti tobě a ne jen kvůli Vše-jazyku. Neudělals nic, čím bys mě přiměl proti tobě jít.“

„Och, takže jsi už zapomněl na to, co jsem udělal na tvé drahocenné domovské planetě?“

„Od doby, co nás uvěznili, jsi neudělal nic,“ opravil se Tony.

„Chceš tím říct, že všechno předtím je tedy zapomenuto?“

„Ne, není to zapomenuto, ale-“

„A že si nepřeješ, abych dostal svůj ‚spravedlivý trest‘? Že se nepokusíš o to, aby mne zajali, jakmile budeme zase na Midgardu, tak aby mě tvůj SHIELD mohl předat na Asgard?“

„Byl jsi potrestaný dost.“

To podle všeho konečně překvapilo Lokiho dost na to, aby to z něj setřáslo hněv.

„Cože?“

„Ty sám jsi mi řekl, že mrtvým je to jedno. Jsou to jen ti přeživší, co požadujou, aby viník neunikl trestu. Byl jsem tam s tebou, ve vězení… vím, čemu tě vystavili. Potrestat tě ještě víc nezmění vůbec nic. Škody napáchaný na New Yorku to neopraví a mrtví se nevrátí magicky do života jen proto, že budeš pod zámkem nebo zraněnej ještě víc. Nic by to nezměnilo.“ Tony si povzdechl a znovu si dřepnul, aby se vrátil ke svému nářadí. Možná nebylo chytré to udělat, protože Loki mohl být pořád ve vražedném módu, ale z nějakého důvodu o tom pochyboval.

„Takže co se mě týče, jdu dál… byl jsi potrestaný dost.“

„Máš nějakou představu, kolik smrti a zkázy jsem způsobil?“

„A ty máš nějakou představu, příčinou kolika jsem byl já?“ zeptal se Tony na oplátku. „Já jen říkám. Dokud znova něco neuděláš, nebudeme mít spolu problém. Vrátíme se zpátky na Zemi, ty půjdeš svou cestou a já svojí. Nepokusím se tě zajmout. Nepokusím se tě předat na Asgard.“ Znovu vzhlédl a podíval se Lokimu do očí. „Ale jestli se mě někdy pokusíš zabít a znova zničit moji planetu, ukážu se a nakopu ti prdel.“ Znovu pokrčil rameny, doopravdy nevěděl, co jiného říct. „To je všechno, co říkám. Dokud se nedostaneme na Zemi, jsme v tom spolu, takže tě nezradím, jestliže ty nezradíš mě. Jednoduchý jak facka. Dostaň si to do hlavy.“

Loki dlouho mlčel. Tony ho nechal přemýšlet a vrátil se v klidu k třídění svých nástrojů. Ale bůh zůstával zticha velmi dlouhou dobu.

„Máš fakt problém v otázkách důvěry, co?“ Loki měl zcela jistě nejrůznější problémy. Problémy, vedle kterých ty Tonyho působily jen jako slabý odvar. Zajímalo ho proč, protože Loki, kterého letmo zahlédl, ten který jednal rozvážně a snadno se nechal přimět k žertování, se skrýval za rozzlobenou, arogantní maskou. A pro to musel existovat důvod. Něco se v něm zlomilo, rozbilo na kousky, a Tony uvažoval, kdo nebo co to zapříčinilo.

„Nezradím tě, pokud ty nezradíš mě. Máš mé slovo,“ pronesl nakonec Loki a Tonymu se chtělo úlevně si vydechnout. Hněv z jeho tónu se vytratil. Znovu se na něj zadíval. Celé bohovo vystupování se změnilo, jeho výraz, jeho oči a sklon úst, skoro jako by před ním stál úplně jiný člověk. „Ale jestli mě zradíš, chytím tě a donutím tě litovat, že ses narodil, to mohu slíbit rovněž.“

„Pochopil’s to,“ kvitoval Tony. Štěstí, že tohle dokázal vyřešit bez krveprolití a destrukce. Měl by být na sebe opravdu hrdý. Loki se ho ani nepokusil zaškrtit.

„Má magie je omezena,“ promluvil Loki po chvíli ticha.

„Hm?“ Tony k němu opět vzhlédl.

„To je důvod, proč ti nemohu dát dar Vše-jazyka,“ vysvětlil. „Chtěl jsi skutečný důvod.“

„Ach, chápu. Co je teda v nepořádku s tvojí magií?“ zajímal se Tony. Pokusil se odlehčit tón, tak aby se mohli pohnout z předešlého sporu.

„Jsme příliš daleko od Devíti světů.“

„Vysvětli to tak, aby to pobrala i magická lama,“ pobídl ho Tony.

„Devět světů existuje v metafyzické rovině. Nelze se k nim přiblížit ani vesmírnou lodí. Je to zcela jiná rovina existence. Asgard ani není planeta, ale kus země visící na Yggdrasilu pomocí magie.“

„Kus země?“

„Ano, trochu jako… ve tvaru disku.“

„Och, vážně? Taky spočívá na zádech obří želvy a několika slonů?“ zeptal se pobaveně.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš.“

„Až se dostaneme na Zemi, musím ti dát nějaké knihy.“

„Myslel jsem, že ty půjdeš svou cestou a já svou.“

„To neznamená, že ti nemůžu dát nějaké knihy, než půjdeš,“ mínil Tony. Loki si odfrkl a znělo to téměř pobaveně. „Takže magie… metafyzická rovina existence…“

„My už v té rovině nejsme,“ vysvětloval Loki. „Kosmické energie tady jsou úplně jiné, než ty v Devíti světech. Potřebuji tu energii, abych mohl praktikovat magii, ale dosud jsem neuvykl její síle. Mohu použít jen některé prosté, menší síly za využití svých vlastních energických rezerv, ale to mě příliš snadno vyčerpá, takže se to nehodí do boje. Po použití takové magie bych potřeboval okamžitý odpočinek a já se neučiním tak zranitelným.“

„Ale skryl jsi Drakea,“ poukázal Tony.

„Opravdu si myslíš, že nějaká prstomalba rovná se skutečná magie?“ zeptal se Loki. „Kreslení run nebo dělání lektvarů není nad mé schopnosti ani teď, ale to jsou stěží nástroje mága.“

„Ach, čarodějnické věci, správně?“

„Ano. Možná nejsem jedním z nich, ale znám jejich kouzla. Jednou za čas mohou být užitečná.“

„Ale je to jen otázka času, ne? Než ty…“ neurčitě zagestikuloval rukou. „Poznáš tu kosmickou tentononc tohohle místa.“

„Ano. Avšak nevím, jak dlouho, takže ode mě nějakou chvíli nečekej, že budu vykonávat obratnou magii. Myslel jsem, že by bylo… férové tě informovat s ohledem na tohle… partnerství. Vrátil ses pro mě na Galandu, i když tě k tomu nic nenutilo, takže jsem ochotný… poskytnout ti výhodu pochybnosti.“

„Díky. Cením si toho,“ zavrkal Tony sladce, což mu vyneslo protočení očí. Bylo opravdu zajímavé, jak rychle se Lokiho nálada dokázala změnit. Tropická bouře, opravdu, v jednu chvíli se vyhříváte ve slunečním svitu na pláži a v další utíkáte o život, zatímco padá nebe. Aby byl ale Tony upřímný, tímhle Loki projevil známku důvěry, když mu toho tolik řekl.

„A jakmile dostaneš všechno svý mojo zpátky, můžeš mě ohromit všemi svými úžasnými triky.“

„Magií.“

„Hm?“

„Je to magie. Užívání moci nebo kouzlení,“ odvětil Loki pevně. „ _Trik_ je něco, co děvka dělá pro peníze.“

Tony na to vyštěkl smíchy. „Beru na vědomí.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ráda bych v předstihu upozornila na budoucí kapitoly. Důvod, proč se tu bude vyskytovat tolik druhů reptiliánů a ještěrovitých stvoření není ten, že bych nedokázala přijít s něčím jiným, ale je to tak proto, že v marvelovských komixech tvoří většinu ras v Andromedě nějaký druh plazů, počínaje Skrully. Takže jo, v budoucích kapitolách se objeví další reptiliáni.


	16. Červená a zlatá, část I.

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Huz’deyr_

_Planeta Ki’eend_

„Říkal jsem ti, aby sis s sebou vzal zbraň,“ zachraptěl Stark.

„Ano, měl jsi pravdu. Tohle chceš slyšet? Zůstaň potichu!“ zasyčel Loki.

„Myslím, že tak jako tak můžou sledovat pach krve.“

„Budou sledovat stopu z tvých končetin, jestli nezmlkneš!“

„Nezvládnu jít tak rychle… musíme… musíme zpomalit.“

„Ano, zvládneš a ne, nemusíme!“ opáčil Loki a sevřel Starkovo zápěstí trochu pevněji, aby ho popohnal.

ooOoo

**_O dva dny dříve…_ **

„Taky by sis měl vzít zbraň,“ poznamenal bryskně Stark.

„Žádnou nepotřebuji,“ prohlásil Loki. „Dokážu se velice dobře ochránit i bez ní.“

„Ale neuškodilo by to,“ stál si člověk za svým. „Máš lepší mušku než já.“

„Ne.“

„Fajn, jak myslíš.“

Stark popadl svůj vak a zamířil k Drakeovi. Loki neměl zbraně rád. Energie, která v nich pulzovala, v něm vždycky vyvolávala divný pocit. Jako kdyby narušovala jeho magii. Možná se jednalo o neškodné rušení, ale pořád se mu nelíbil ten brnivý pocit v rukou, kdykoli držel jednu z energetických zbraní. Snad až se mu podaří ovládnout kosmické energie kolem nich, tomu tak nebude, ale pro teď mu postačí čepel. Po téhle cestě by mohli konečně začít s kováním. Loki plánoval zapracovat na několika nožích, možná i na meči, a Starka nechá pracovat na brněních. V jejich takzvané „dílně“ stále převládal chaos, ale alespoň z části se již dala označit za funkční. Tedy funkční na to, k čemu ji chtěl Loki využít. Stark ještě ani z poloviny nedokončil zařízení, které potřeboval kvůli svému brnění a ani další věci, které chtěl v dílně používat. Midgardská věda byla vskutku otravná s množstvím nástrojů a vybavení, bez kterých se neobešla.

Když se Loki dostal do jejich raketoplánu, Stark už se připravoval ke startu. Zavřel dveře a šel se posadit vedle něj.

„Vsadíš se, že se dostaneme do problémů?“ zeptal se člověk zvesela.

„Nebereš to vážně,“ obvinil ho Loki.

„Nerad beru věci vážně. Můžeme?“

„Já mohu už hodinu. Ty jsi ten, kdo plýtvá čas balením.“

„Jen chci být připravený.“

„Oh, tak už poleťme.“

Stark se zachechtal, ale nehádal se a brzy se ocitli ve vesmíru nad planetou Ki’eend. Jakmile ji Stark uviděl, trval na přistání. Šlo o zeleno-modrou planetu podobnou Midgardu. Podle Starka tam vládlo horké a vlhké klima a celou planetu pak pokrývala bujná vegetace. Loki se na ni netěšil. Také se zdálo, že tam působila větší gravitace, než jaké si přivykli na lodi, ale Stark tvrdil, že mu to nezpůsobí žádné těžkosti. I atmosféra se ukázala vyhovující, což byl hlavní důvod, proč si tuhle planetu na prvním místě vybrali. Ale i tak, horko a vlhko? Znělo to jako ta nejhorší kombinace. Stark to nazval „tropy“, ale jeho to znechucovalo víc než co jiného. V takových oblastech si libovaly všechny druhy hmyzu a on nikterak netoužil se s nimi vypořádávat.

Tentokrát vstoupili do atmosféry planety dokonce s méně problémy než předtím. Stark se v létání zlepšoval. Krajina před nimi se vskutku celá zelenala. Nad nekonečnými lesy se táhly bílé mraky a mezi stromy spatřili jezero nebo dvě.

„Bude trochu těžší najít v téhle zemi město,“ poznamenal Loki.

„Naštěstí toho tohle dítě může nalítat spousty. Jestli nic nenajdeme, prostě se vrátíme na loď,“ usoudil člověk.

„Vážně potřebujeme najít způsob, jak se na planetu podívat blíž z kosmu.“

„Ale kde by v tom pak bylo dobrodružství?“ ptal se Stark. Loki po něm střelil nevěřícným pohledem, který znovu přiměl člověka se zasmát. „Dělám si srandu. Pracuju na tom. Ale vážně, mám asi sto a deset různých věcí, na kterých dělám.“

„Co jsi to povídal o prioritách?“ připomněl Loki.

„Myslím, že výroba obleku, který mi umožní bojovat nebo se chránit, je větší prioritou než teleskop. Muset sestoupit sem dolů není takový problém. Nejhorší věc, která se může stát, je, že se vrátíme na loď po pěkném přeletu nad lesy.“

„Když to říkáš,“ odtušil Loki. Opravdu neměl náladu se se Starkem o těchto věcech hádat.

Letěli už nějakou dobu a sem tam si vyměnili pár slov. Byl to hlavně Stark, kdo neustále žvanil, Loki odpovídal jen, když měl opravdu co smysluplného říct. Člověku se čím dál častěji dařilo ho do těchto banálních rozhovorů zapojovat. Mnohokrát si Loki uvědomil, že mluvili v podstatě o ničem, až když už nějakou dobu konverzovali. Iritovalo ho to. Alespoň že Stark měl povětšinou na jazyku důležité věci, a zbytečně tlachat začínal, až když dělal něco, co mu nepřinášelo intelektuální stimulaci. Zřizování dílny trvalo dlouho, ale sotva se jednalo o úkol, který by si žádal maximální koncentraci. Létání s Drakem se opět dalo považovat za všední úkol, tudíž by ho nemělo překvapovat, že člověk trval na tom, že bude mluvit. Loki by měl být kvůli tomu naštvaný víc, než jak se ve skutečnosti cítil. Což mu připadalo velmi zvláštní.

Stark právě vedl dlouhý monolog o tom, jak by mohl využít prázdné nábojnice, jakmile dokončí spuštění své dílny, když něco velkého a zeleného narazilo do jejich letounu. Na kontrolním panelu začaly blikat varovné kontrolky a Stark zaklel, jelikož nad letadlem ztratil kontrolu. Pevně svíral ovládání, ale letadlo se díky nárazu roztočilo a oni padali. Stark přepínal všechno možné, jak se snažil raketoplán stabilizovat.

„Starku! Jsme téměř u stromů!“ zařval Loki.

„Já vím!“ odpověděl člověk. Loki pocítil, jak trochu zpomalili, zatímco Stark zjevně protáčel motory, aby je udržel ve vzduchu. Dostali se však už příliš nízko, takže i přes výrazné zpomalení slyšel Loki praskání a lámání větví, jak spodní část Drakeova trupu drhla o vrcholky stromů.

„Drž se!“ varoval ho Stark, než se znovu otočili a klesli ještě víc. Teď je obklopovaly stromy a oni se pohybovali stále kupředu, větve vrážely do předního skla, ale naštěstí ho nedokázaly prorazit. Pak se najednou ocitli trochu mimo stromoví a praštili sebou o zem.

„Do zkurvený prdele!“ zaklel Stark, dýchal ztěžka a stále pevně svíral ovládací kotouč. Loki na tom nebyl o moc lépe, cítil srdce až v krku.

„Dobrá práce,“ pochválil. Alespoň přistáli v jednom kuse.

„Co to k čertu bylo?!“ zeptal se Stark, vlastně zařval. Očividně se nedostal přes ten šok z toho všeho.

„Vypadalo to jako drak.“

„Drak?!“ Teď zněl smrtelníkův tón téměř freneticky.

„Nebo ještěrka s křídly, nevím,“ pronesl Loki a chytal dech. Stark nakonec ovládání pustil, opřel se do svého sedadla a zhluboka dýchal, aby se uklidnil.

„Myslíš, že můžeme zase odstartovat?“

„Nevím,“ odpověděl Stark, znovu se předklonil a začal kontrolovat systémy. Nejlepší způsob, jak zabránit Starkovi v přílišném zahlcení, bylo dát mu úkol, na který se mohl zaměřit. Podle všeho to zafungovalo i tentokrát.

„Většina věcí se zdá v pořádku, i když budu muset nějak restartovat systém, protože z tohohle přistání se všechno zbláznilo.“

„Udělej to,“ přikývl Loki. Předklonil se, aby se podíval ven; skončili na velmi malé mýtině. Přistáli na několika padlých kmenech, ale alespoň se nad nimi nenacházely žádné větve, které by jim ztěžovaly opětovné vzlétnutí.

„Něco muselo uvíznout v levém motoru,“ ozval se náhle Stark. „Asi větev. Půjdu se podívat.“

„Chceš, abych šel já?“ nabídl se Loki. O chvíli později se divil, proč to udělal.

„Ne, jen se na to kouknu. Když to budu potřebovat pomoct odstranit, tak na tebe houknu,“ ujistil ho, načež vstal a odešel dozadu. Loki slyšel, jak se otevírají dveře, a pak Starkovy kroky, jak vychází ven. Loki sledoval, jak se systémy na kontrolním panelu vracejí zpátky k životu, stabilizovaly se jeden po druhém. Naštěstí se Drake nedal tak snadno poškodit. Zcela jistě, pokud utrpěli vůbec nějakou škodu, ji dokážou opravit, jakmile se vrátí zpátky na loď.

Čekal na Starka několik dalších minut, ale pak se zvedl také. Nechtěl ztrácet čas jen proto, že se ten tvrdohlavý člověk odmítl vrátit a požádat o pomoc, jelikož neměl sílu pohnout s větví. Stark se někdy choval tvrdohlavě ohledně těch nejpodivnějších věcí. Vyšel ven a do obličeje ho udeřil vlhký teplý vzduch. Nemýlil se, vskutku příšerná kombinace.

„Víš, nabídl jsem svou pomoc, abychom se odtud dostali _rychle_ ,“ poukázal, jakmile udělal několik kroků. Obešel letadlo, aby se dostal k levému motoru, ale pak se okamžitě zarazil, protože nikoho neviděl.

„Starku?“ Ihned zpozorněl. Zatímco setrvával uvnitř raketoplánu, nic neslyšel. „Starku!“ zavolal znovu. Rychle přešel i na druhou stranu, ale člověka nikde neviděl.

„Starku!“ zavolal ještě jednou, ale nepřišla žádná odpověď. Les kolem něj zůstával nepřirozeně tichý. Měl by v něm zaznívat nějaký lomoz. Zvuk života, ptáků a hmyzu, ale neozývalo se nic. Ještě jednou se rozhlédl, ale neviděl nic než stromy a rostliny. Ticho se mu svou dokonalostí vysmívalo.

„Zpropadeně.“

ooOoo

Jelikož Stark by se nezachoval tak hloupě, aby se zatoulal sám od sebe, nabízelo se jediné vysvětlení, a sice že jej někdo zadržoval proti jeho vůli. Trochu času to Lokimu zabralo, ale nakonec objevil nějaké stopy. Už uběhly celé roky od doby, co musel někoho nebo něco stopovat v lese, ale to neznamenalo, že to i tak nesvedl. Drakea skryl krevní pečetí, a pak sledoval stopu. Neměl času nazbyt. Když si dostatečně pospíší, brzy je dostihne.

Po krátké době bylo celkem jasné, že se tak nestane. Nejprve stopy odhalily pouze šlépěje několika osob. Jedny patřily Starkovi, další tomu, který ho držel, téměř vláčel, a další dva páry následovaly za nimi. Ale pak se stopy proměnily v otisky čtyřnohých zvířat. Tří. Zřejmě se na nich dalo jezdit. Ačkoli nešlo o koně, protože stopy ukazovaly na čtyřprsté nohy s drápy. S ohledem na to okřídlené stvoření, které do nich narazilo, muselo jít o nějaký druh plazů. Opravdu začínal reptiliány nenávidět. Existovaly vůbec v téhle zatracené galaxii nějaké jiné živočišné druhy?

V nejmenším netušil, jakou rychlost tahle zvířata dokázala vyvinout, ale držel se stopy. Možná neměl šanci je takhle dohnat, ale určitě nakonec budou muset zastavit. Takováto chůze lesem mu připomněla všechny lovy, kterých se zúčastnil. Minimálně jednou za rok, někdy víckrát, vždycky když Thor…

Teď nebyl čas přemýšlet o tom šaškovi.

Pokračoval pořád dál. Les kolem něj zůstával podezřele tichý a to ho zneklidňovalo. Nic, co se zdálo tak plné života, by nemělo být tak poklidné. Opravdu začal uvažovat o tom, co se tu stalo. Naposledy také nechal Starka vybrat planetu. Od nynějška bude on sám rozhodovat o tom, kde přistanou.

Země pod jeho nohama byla vlhká a plná kamenů a kořenů, které mu ztěžovaly chůzi. Ze stromů visely liány a popínavé rostliny a nejednou se musel přikrčit nebo přelézat balvany, aby se mohl hnout kupředu. Boty mu pokrývalo bahno, vlasy se mu začaly z vlhkého vzduchu na koncích kroutit a oblečení už měl špinavé. Jestli Stark žil, za tohle ho zabije. Bylo směšné, že se musel takhle hnát lesem, aby našel jednoho na nervy jdoucího člověka. Potřeboval ho kvůli lodi, pořád připomínal sám sobě. Musel Starka dostat zpátky.

ooOoo

Padla noc a on pořád ještě nedostihl ty, co člověka unesli. Sledovat stopu se mu dařilo bez potíží a Loki se činil, dokud nepadla příliš velká tma dokonce i pro jeho oči na to, aby ji viděly. Doufal, že ať už Starka unesl kdokoliv, na noc se zastaví rovněž. Usedl na kládu a použil jiskřičku své moci, aby zažehl ohýnek. Ne kvůli teplu, samozřejmě, ale kvůli světlu. Ticho lesa bylo ohlušující. Před zvířaty se měl na pozoru, ale v tomhle tichu uslyší cokoli, co se přiblíží. Nespal však. Zkrátka jen čekal, až zase vyjde slunce.

ooOoo

Proklínal ta zpropadená stvoření, na kterých Starkovi věznitelé jeli. Sledovat stopu zvládl snadno, jenomže nebyla čerstvá, a on měl pocit, jako by zaostával vždy několik hodin za nimi. Stark ať raději kouká být naživu. Pokud ne, zmasakruje každého z těch zatracených tvorů. Možná je pozabíjí i tak, jenom za to, že ho přinutili hnát se za nimi tímto ubohým lesem.

Připozdívalo se, když konečně něco zaslechl. Utišil své kroky a připlížil se blíž, opatrně, aby zůstal nepovšimnut. Slunce již zapadalo a soumrak mu pomůže dostat se blíž, aniž by vzbudil něčí pozornost.

Přesně jak očekával, tři muži a tři celkem nechutně vypadající ještěrky, které sloužily jako koně. A Stark, naštěstí živý, ačkoli trochu zmlácený, seděl přivázaný u stromu vedle nich. Ti muži vypadali jako divoši. Měli na sobě hrubě šité kůže, při sobě oštěpy a malé nože. Pravděpodobně kmenoví průzkumníci. Opravdu nevěděl, proč chtěli Starka, ale ve skutečnosti nechtěl ani hádat.

Počkal, dokud ti tři nešli spát, což netrvalo tak dlouho. Dokonce i jejich koně se vedle nich stočili do dřímoty. Nevěděl, jak lehkým spánkem spali nebo jak dobrý ti tvorové mohli mít čich, takže se ujistil, že vítr nevanul z jeho směru a přikradl se blíž tak tiše, jak to šlo.

Stark naštěstí bděl, ale Loki se mu neukázal, nechtěl, aby zareagoval nějak moc hlasitě. Zvuk Lokiho posledního kroku přiměl Starka poplašně ztuhnout, ale Loki mu svou rukou rychle zakryl ústa, než mohl nadělat nějaký hluk. Člověk ho poznal a okamžitě se uvolnil. Loki vysunul z boty dýku a jal se přeřezávat lana. Pohrával si s myšlenkou pomalu přejít blíž k reptiliánům a jejich ještěrkovitým stvořením, aby je zabil ve spánku, ale pokud šlo o ty bestie, rozhodl se raději zachovat obezřetnost. Byly obrovské, na nohách velké drápy, v tlamách ostré zuby, a jejich jezdci také měli zbraně. Nemohl s určitostí říct, jakou by proti nim měli šanci. Stark byl neozbrojený a Loki si s sebou nesl pouze nůž. Měl si vzít zbraň, nepříjemný pocit budiž zatracen, ale nečekal ty bestie, když se vydal po stopě. Jen zřídka se cítil takhle hloupě. Měl si to promyslet, namísto toho, aby se dal okamžitě do pronásledování.

Jakmile lana přeřezal, Stark se otočil a přesunul se blíž k Lokimu, každý jeho krok tichý. Ne tak tichý, jako Lokiho, ale dostatečně dobrý. Loki ho popadl za loket a začal ho odvádět od stvoření pryč na relativně prázdnou pěšinu mezi stromy. Ani jeden z nich nepromluvil a i jejich dýchání znělo tak potichu, jak jen to šlo. Čím více se vzdalovali, tím rychlejšími se jejich kroky stávaly, a brzy se pohybovali temnotou kupředu s mnohem menší opatrností. Loki pořád viděl docela dobře a nepustil Starkovu paži, aby i člověk mohl držet krok.

„Nikdy jsem nebyl tak rád, že tě vidím,“ vydechl Stark, jakmile se dostali dostatečně daleko. „Nevím, odkud přišli, šel jsem k motoru a další věc, kterou vím, je, že jsem měl zavázanou pusu a provaz kolem rukou. Do prdele.“

„Víš, co od tebe chtěli?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Nevím. Jeden z nich na mě pořád mluvil, ale samozřejmě jsem mu nerozuměl.“

Starkův hlas vyzníval drsně a udýchaně, zjevně ho zmáhala únava.

„Na tom nezáleží,“ odvětil Loki. „Musíme pokračovat dál, dokud spí. Opravdu nechci bojovat s těmi bestiemi, na kterých jezdí.“

„Proč sis s sebou nevzal aspoň zbraň?“ chtěl vědět Stark. „Aspoň mojí z Drakea?“ ptal se člověk.

„Nemyslel jsem si, že by byla potřeba.“

„Zbraň je _vždycky_ potřeba! To je novej zákon, dobře? Vždycky měj zbraň!“

„Ticho! Nejsme tak daleko.“

„Nevidím jedinou zatracenou věc,“ stěžoval si Stark.

„Já ano, tak se prostě drž blízko u mě,“ poradil mu Loki. Stark tak učinil bez dohadování.

ooOoo

Už téměř svítalo v době, kdy za sebou zaslechli hluk, lámající se větve, zvuk nohou pohybujících se po zemi. Dohonili je. Nedalo se moc co dělat, běželi. K Drakeovi to neměli tak daleko, ale nedostali se zatím ani dost blízko.

Běh se nakonec ukázal zbytečný, ale našel je jen jeden jezdec. V jednu chvíli se ten zvuk ozýval zpoza nich, v další se obří bestiální ještěrka objevila na kmeni stromu přímo před nimi. Oba se zarazili a zírali na ně. Ještěrka sklouzla na zem a přibližovala se k nim. Loki popadl svou čepel a udělal krok vpřed. Stark by bojovat nezvládl, ale Loki dokáže jednu z těch věcí porazit. Jenom aby ty další dvě zůstaly daleko.

„Utíkej, Starku,“ vybídl ho Loki tiše s pohledem upřeným na přibližující se ještěrku a jejího jezdce.

„Hodláš bojovat?“ zeptal se Stark téměř panickým tónem.

„Zvládnu je,“ prohlásil Loki. „Prostě uteč, jen co zaútočí.“

Stark se možná chtěl hádat, ale na to nezbýval čas. Ještěrka vyskočila, Stark utíkal. Jenomže jezdec seskočil ze zvířecích zad a zaútočil na Lokiho svým kopím, zatímco bestie šla po Starkovi. Zatraceně!

Loki uskočil před kopím a ohnal se svým nožem, ale muž měl dostatek zkušeností, aby se mu vyhnul. Příliš rychle, ale to neznamenalo, že vyhraje. Nějaký primitivní reptilián ho nemohl porazit. Trvalo to pár minut, ale nakonec se Lokimu podařilo zmocnit se kopí a jezdce probodnout. Sebral obě zbraně a běžel za Starkem a tou bestií, a jen doufal, že nepřijde moc pozdě.

Stark se ocitl zahnaný do kouta, ale Loki považoval za zázrak, že dokázal ještěrce unikat tak dlouho. Byl to chytrý člověk, věděl, jak přežít. Téměř to na něj udělalo dojem. Loki utíkal tak rychle, jak mohl, protože se stále nacházel příliš daleko, aby smrtelníkovi pomohl. Stark držel v ruce silnou větev, jež představovala jeho jedinou zbraň proti té surové bestii. Zvíře si s ním jen hrálo, pravděpodobně čekalo na svého pána, až mu dá příkaz k zabití, ale brzy zaútočí i bez rozkazu. Nervózně mrskalo ocasem. Stark ho už stihl naštvat. Tohle mu šlo velmi dobře.

Dvě věci se staly současně. Zvíře nakonec vyrazilo a Loki se dostal dost blízko, aby hodil oštěpem. Starkův výkřik bolesti přišel o vteřinu dřív, než zvířecí skřek. Lokiho kopí se o jeden moment zpozdilo. Znovu se rozeběhl. Stark ležel na zemi, ještěrka na něm, její zuby zaklesnuté do smrtelníkova masa, zatímco jí ze zad čněl Lokiho oštěp. Loki neztrácel čas, když se tam dostal, zabořil své ostří z boku do zvířecí hlavy, prorazil mu lebku a zabil ho. Starkova košile se barvila do ruda ze vší té krve proudící z rány a obrovské ještěrčí zuby vězely stále zabořené do jeho masa.

„Vydrž, Starku,“ nabádal ho Loki. „Tohle bude bolet,“ varoval, načež zlomil mrtvému tvorovi čelist, aby Starka osvobodil od jeho zubů. Člověk hned přiložil svou ruku na ránu.

„Do prdele, kurva, do hajzlu!“ zaklel Stark roztřeseným hlasem.

„Jsme dost blízko Drakea,“ ujistil ho Loki. „Musíme jít jen o chvíli déle.“

„Nemůžu jít,“ odporoval Stark.

„Samozřejmě, že můžeš.“

Nejprve potřeboval tu ránu něčím zavázat. Starkova košile, která skončila rozcupovaná na cucky, držet nebude, tak si pro nedostatek lepších možností přetáhl přes hlavu svou vlastní košili a roztrhl ji napolovic. Vytáhl Starka do sedu, aby mu ji ovázal kolem pasu. Rána zela na straně břicha.

„Vypadá to horší, než to je,“ uklidňoval ho Loki.

„Jo, já vím… zranění břicha. Krvácí jako mrcha, ale nezemřu přinejmenším ještě pár hodin.“

„Ty nezemřeš vůbec,“ okřikl ho Loki ostře. „Musíme jít,“ řekl. „Pochybuji, že další dva jsou daleko.“

Pomohl Starkovi na nohy. Položil mu ruku kolem pasu a přetáhl si jeho paži přes rameno, aby tak mohl nést většinu jeho váhy.

„Zvládneme se dostat k Drakeovi, než nás najdou?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Když si pospíšíme,“ odvětil Loki. Určoval tempo, a přestože se Stark pohyboval velmi pomalu, držel krok, jak jen mohl. „Jen neztrácej vědomí.“

„Říkal jsem ti, aby sis s sebou vzal zbraň,“ zachraptěl Stark.

„Ano, měl jsi pravdu. Tohle chceš slyšet? Zůstaň potichu!“ zasyčel Loki.

„Myslím, že tak jako tak můžou sledovat pach krve.“

„Budou sledovat stopu z tvých končetin, jestli nezmlkneš!“

„Nezvládnu jít tak rychle… musíme… musíme zpomalit.“

„Ano, zvládneš a ne, nemusíme!“ opáčil Loki a sevřel Starkovo zápěstí trochu pevněji, aby ho popohnal. Drakea už měli na dohled. Stark klopýtal a hroutil se vedle Lokiho těch posledních několik stop, ale bůh ho snadno udržel ve vzpřímené poloze, když ho vlekl do letadla. Hloupý člověk, působil mu tolik problémů.

Sotva udělal krok dovnitř, když poblíž zaslechl jednu z těch bestií. Položil člověka a otočil se, aby zavřel dveře. Ještěrovité stvoření narazilo do Drakea vteřinu poté, co se dveře zavřely. Okamžitě na ně začalo dorážet.

Když se obrátil zpátky k němu, Stark ležel na podlaze raketoplánu zcela bez hnutí. Lokiho košile přes ránu nasákla krví. Dřepnul si vedle něj i navzdory zvuku drápů, jenž přicházel zvenku. Zvíře se chtělo dostat za nimi.

„U Devíti, jestli mi zemřeš Starku, budeš toho litovat!“ vyhrožoval mu Loki, ale člověk upadl do bezvědomí a na jeho hlas nereagoval. „Starku!“

Bestie přelezla vršek raketoplánu a teď seděla na čelním sklu, snažila se prodrápat si cestu dovnitř tamtudy a Stark pořád nereagoval. Tak jím znovu zatřásl.

„Starku!!“ vykřikl, ale nedočkal se žádné reakce.


	17. Červená a zlatá, část II.

Probral se náhle při ostrém štípnutí, jak ho něco udeřilo do tváře, a věděl, že mu dal někdo facku. Tvrdě. Na moment to odvedlo jeho pozornost od spalující bolesti v boku, ale jen na okamžik. Teď už zase trpěl v agónii. Se zamrkáním otevřel oči a uviděl, jak se nad ním sklání Loki. Loki bez košile… zkrvavený… počkat… och, správně, byla to jeho krev. Nějaký vesmírný dinosaurus se ho pokoušel sníst. Prostě skvělé. Celý ten obrázek před ním působil nejdřív trochu rozmazaně, ale když zamrkal znovu, mohl konečně rozeznat divoký výraz na bohově tváři.

„Zůstaň vzhůru, slyšíš mě, Starku?“ nařizoval mu Loki.

„Oukej,“ zamumlal Tony. Mysl měl zastřenou a pomalou a trpěl bolestmi, doopravdy se s Lokim nechtěl hádat.

Bůh se v další chvíli od jeho boku vzdálil, a pak Tony zaslechl, jak startují motory.

„Zvládneš letět?“ zeptal se. Věděl, že motor je v pořádku, oba zněly v pořádku, případné poškození by jim nemělo bránit vzlétnout, ale Loki předtím nikdy s Drakem neletěl. Ne, že by si Tony myslel, že by to nezvládl, šikovnosti měl na rozdávání. Loki se podle všeho dokázal věci učit velmi rychle pouhým pozorováním a Tonyho už viděl létat několikrát.

„Samozřejmě, že zvládnu,“ odvětil Loki. Tony nahnul hlavu, aby se na něj podíval a všiml si, jak jedna z těch zasraných obřích ještěrkovitých věcí drápe do čelního skla. Cítil se jako vhozený do Jurského parku, vážně čekal, že se tam zčista jasna zjeví nějaký T-Rex. Nešlo zrovna o hezkou představu a ve skutečnosti existovala malá šance, že se jim tohle nějakým způsobem stane.

„Kurva.“

„Nedělej si s tím starosti, jen zůstaň naživu,“ doporučil mu Loki, aniž by věnoval pohled vrčící bestii na druhé straně okna. Poté Drake doopravdy vzlétl. Jo, jasně, že s ním Loki uměl létat. Ještěrka se snažila udržet se na konstrukci letounu, ale jakmile se zvedli dostatečně vysoko, aby nabrali rychlost, začala sklouzávat. Marně se drápy snažila zarýt do Drakeova trupu. Znělo to odporně, jak drápy skřípaly po boku letadla.

„Lak bude asi v prdeli,“ zamumlal Tony.

Cesta zpátky na loď se mu trochu rozostřila, neboť ji Tony strávil na pokraji bezvědomí. Bolest v břiše už by nepopsal jako ostrou, ale konstantní. Cítil teplo a chlad současně a potil se jako prase. Ztrácel příliš mnoho krve, to věděl. Točení hlavy se zhoršovalo, jak minuty ubíhaly. Ani nevěděl, jak špatně ta rána vypadala. Co když mu vnitřnosti vevnitř zadržovala jen ta zatracená košile? Tohle bylo zlý, tohle bylo tak zkurveně zlý.

Uvědomil si, že dorazili na místo, až když se Loki u něj zase krčil. Bůh ho tentokrát v podstatě zvedl, protože Tony by už nezvládl jít po svých.

„Zachoval jsem se jako pěknej pitomec, že jsem šel ven jen tak,“ vykuckal Tony slabě.

„Pojďme o tom diskutovat později, ano?“ vybídl ho Loki.

Záhy se z Drakea ocitli venku, ale nešli celou cestu do jejich pokoje. Loki ho vysadil na jeden ze stále prázdných stolů v Tonyho napůl dokončené dílně. Poté se podíval na ránu, ale košili nezvedl úplně, jen asi o palec nebo tak.

„Uzavíral jsi někdy ránu šitím?“ zeptal se Tony. Věděl, že všechno, co potřebujou, najdou ve zdravotnických zásobách a nezáleželo na tom, jestli Loki někdy dřív něco takového dělal, protože nikdo jiný mu pomoct nemohl.

„To nepomůže,“ prohlásil Loki. „Rána je příliš hluboká, zemřel bys na vnitřní krvácení, kdybych to jednoduše zavřel.“

Ta jedna věta naplnila Tonyho ještě větším strachem.

„Co můžu… prostě něco… udělej…“

Lokiho tvář se znenadání opět vznášela nad tou jeho, výraz přísný. Popadl jednu Tonyho ruku a přitlačil ji na ránu.

„Drž ruku tady, ještě víc to zpomalí krvácení. Hned budu zpátky.“

„Kam-“

„Jen zůstaň vzhůru. Vrátím se,“ a pak zmizel.

Tony civěl na strop a světla, která tam umístil, aby mohl ve své dílně lépe pracovat, zatímco teplá krev mu barvila ruku do ruda. Znenadání na něj dopadlo ticho. Pokud měl zemřít, nechtěl, aby se to stalo, zatímco leží na stole v mimozemské vesmírné lodi, úplně sám. Cokoli, jen ne sám. Ale co si to nalhává? Někdo jako on vždycky na konci zemře sám. Upřímně řečeno to očekával už poměrně dlouho.

Na pokraji jeho zorného pole panovala tma, jako by se mu pomalu zužoval zrak. Teplo, které cítil předtím, se vytrácelo, teď se jen třásl zimou. Na svém vědomí visel čirou vůlí. Loki mu řekl, aby zůstal vzhůru, že se vrátí. Tony mu vážně chtěl věřit. Bylo ale těžké, opravdu těžké zůstat při vědomí.

Tlak, který vynakládal na ránu, mu rychle unavoval paži a on nedokázal ruku dál udržet na místě. Oči se mu zvolna zavíraly, ale jen na okamžik, protože pak se s trhnutím znova vzbudil při zaznění Lokiho ostrého hlasu.

Tony znovu otevřel oči ve chvíli, kdy Loki přistoupil k jeho boku. Bůh pod něj vsunul ruku a trochu ho ze stolu nadzvedl. Tony neměl sílu se zeptat, co se děje. V příštím okamžiku se jeho rtů dotkla malá sklenka.

„Vypij to,“ přikázal Loki. Tony na něj zmateně zamrkal. „Prostě to udělej!“ pobízel ho Loki. „Věř mi,“ vyzval ho.

Bylo divné slyšet ho to říkat. Tony však rozevřel rty a nechal Lokiho, aby mu obsah lahvičky pomalu vlil do úst. Tony polkl. Málem se dvakrát zadusil, než celá ta věc sklouzla dolů. Bože, tolik se třásl.

„Co to by-“ nedokončil otázku, protože ucítil, jak se mu uvnitř šíří teplo, když mu tekutina klouzala hrdlem, jako by šlo o nějaký hodně silný alkohol. Loki pak odhodil sklenici pryč a položil Tonyho hlavu zpátky na stůl. Tony byl pořád příliš mimo, aby nějak víc reagoval, když bůh vyšplhal na stůl a sedl si mu na stehna. Strčil Tonymu něco mezi rty.

„Skousni to,“ nařídil. Tony udělal, jak mu bůh poručil. „Tohle bude bolet,“ varoval ho Loki, když se jeho ruce uzamkly kolem Tonyho zápěstí, a tiskly je dolů ke stolu, držíce člověka na místě. Tony na něj jen zíral vykulenýma očima, dýchal krátce, téměř panicky. Chtěl se zeptat, co to Loki dělá. Co bude bolet? Co by mu asi mohlo ublížit víc, než rána, ze které pomalu vykrvácí k smrti?

Ale nedokázal otevřít ústa, aby se na něco z toho zeptal. Pak to teplo, které se v něm šířilo, najednou vzplanulo do spalujícího žáru. Byl by z té žhavé bolesti křičel, kdyby nebylo toho kousku kůže v jeho ústech, který skousl. Všechny svaly se mu prudce, bolestně napjaly, páteř se mu prohnula do oblouku, ale Loki ho tiskl ke stolu a držel ho na místě, aby sebou nezačal házet. Co Loki udělal? Co? Nedovedl v tu chvíli jasně uvažovat, a zatímco se snažil, seč mohl, aby zůstal vzhůru, svět se vypařil, když jeho tělo zachvátila žhavá bolest.

ooOoo

Tony se probouzel pomalu, svaly ho bolely, hlava mu třeštila a cítil se nějak trochu moc rozpáleně, skoro jako by měl kocovinu. Trvalo mu dlouhé minuty si vzpomenout. Na okamžik doufal, že otevře oči a uvidí strop své ložnice, ale viděl jenom nákladový prostor Iron Magea. Neležel v posteli, ale na stole. Uvědomil si, že nedlouho předtím umíral, přisámbůh, že se ocitl na pokraji smrti. Nebyla to nová zkušenost, ale ani příjemnější, než ta předtím. Tahle zahrnovala mnohem víc bolesti než ty předchozí, včetně té, kdy mu Obediah vyrval z hrudi obloukový reaktor. Také si uvědomil, že už mu na umření není. Několikrát polkl, snažil se rozhodnout, jestli trpěl skutečnými bolestmi, ale necítil nic. Bylo mu trochu moc horko a cítil se celý rozbolavělý, ale neumíral.

Otočil hlavu, aby se rozhlédl kolem a všiml si Lokiho, jak sedí na nějakých krabicích vedle Tonyho již používaného pracovního stolu. Pořád byl bez košile, tak nemohlo uběhnout zase tolik času. Lokty se opíral o stůl a bradou spočíval na složených rukách. Zdál se ztracen v myšlenkách a zíral do prázdna.

„Loki,“ zavolal, hlas udýchaný a skřípavý. Bohův pohled si ho našel hned a po zamrkání vstal a přešel k Tonymu.

Než se mohl Lokiho na cokoli zeptat, bůh z jeho břicha odloupl jakýsi obvaz. Oh, Loki ho tedy pořádně obvázal. Musel to udělat poté, co Tony omdlel. To ale nevysvětlovalo, proč mu to teď sundával. Jenže když se zakrvavený obvaz uvolnil, žádnou ránu pod ním neviděl.

„Co jsi udělal?“ zeptal se Tony, zíraje nevěřícně na zahojenou kůži. Pořád tam zůstávala jizva a celá ta oblast byla citlivá na dotek, ale z rány, jakou tam původně měl, to bylo celkem ohromující zlepšení.

„Zachránil jsem ti život,“ odpověděl Loki. Položil ruku na místo, kde bývala rána, dlouhé prsty roztáhl na stále citlivé pokožce. Trochu jimi zatlačil dolů, pak ruku o několik palců posunul, než opět stiskl.

„Jak se cítíš?“ zeptal se.

„Umm… nebolí to… ale je to trochu citlivé…“ odpověděl Tony. Loki tam podržel ruku ještě po další moment, než se jeho oči opět přesunuly k Tonyho tváři. Pak umístil ruce po stranách Tonyho hlavy.

„Tvůj zrak? Vidíš jasně?“

„Ano,“ odpověděl Tony se zamračením.

„Drž oči na mé tváři,“ instruoval ho Loki, pak mu pohnul hlavou nejprve doleva, následně doprava. „Dobře, zhluboka se nadechni, tak moc, jak můžeš.“

Vzhledem k tomu, že to nebylo tak dávno, co málem vykrvácel až k smrti, neměl chuť se hádat, celá ta situace ho pořád příliš mátla, ale celkem s jistotou si odvodil, že se Loki ujišťoval, zda je v pořádku.

„Co jsi mě to přiměl vypít?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Léčivý elixír,“ odpověděl Loki. „Můžeš hýbat prsty?“

Tony to zkusil. „Jo, moje prsty jsou v pohodě. Co to děláš?“ zeptal se konečně.

Loki popadl jednu jeho ruku a začal mu ohýbat zápěstím v různých směrech, poté jeho prsty, a sledoval, jak se jeho klouby plynule pohybují. Jakmile skončil, položil Tonyho ruku a znovu se na něj podíval.

„Jen se ujišťuji, že nedošlo k trvalému poškození,“ odpověděl Loki. „Jak se cítíš celkově? Co tvá hlava? Můžeš jasně myslet? Všiml sis nějakého rozdílu?“

„Hlava mě trochu bolí, ale cítím se fajn. Možná je mi trochu moc teplo. Proč se musíš ujišťovat, že nedošlo k žádnému poškození? Copak mě ta věc nevyléčila?“

Byl si jistý, že přesně to se stalo. Neexistoval žádný jiný způsob, jak by se taková rána mohla vyléčit takhle rychle. Magie 1, věda 0, protože tohle bylo něco naprosto neuvěřitelného, to mohl uznat dokonce i on. Nějací doktoři v nemocnici by mu jistě život zachránili taky, ale uvízl by ve světě bolesti s ošklivě sešitou ránou na boku a hnusnou jizvou ještě po týdnech a měsících rekonvalescence.

„Ano, no… existovala šance, že tě to zabije.“

„Promiň, cože?“

„Ten lektvar je určený pro Ásskou anatomii a fyziologii. Nebyl jsem si jist, zda tvé tělo zareaguje pozitivně.“

„A tys mě to stejně přiměl vypít?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Umíral jsi. Kdybych nic neudělal, vykrvácel bys. Neměl jsem moc na výběr.“

Nemusel nad tím moc přemýšlet, aby si uvědomil, že má Loki pravdu. Pokud je jednou možností jistá smrt a další jen možná smrt, pak samozřejmě vítězí ta druhá.

„Máš pravdu, promiň. Díky.“ Pak se pokusil posadit, ale Loki mu položil ruku na hruď, aby ho zastavil.

„Pořád jsi slabý. Elixír využil zásoby tvého organismu, aby tě uzdravil. Tvé tělo ale ještě nestačilo doplnit všechnu krev, kterou jsi ztratil.“

„Ano, ale nemůžu odpočívat na stole,“ oponoval mu Tony. „Jestli musím zůstat ležet, raději bych tak činil v posteli.“

Loki zkřížil paže na hrudi a na moment se na něj zadíval. Působil trochu zvláštně, pořád bez košile, na většině míst pokrytý krví, tmavé vlasy rozcuchané, ale stále pyšně a královsky každým coulem svého těla, naprosto nevyvedený z míry tím, jak vypadá. Tonyho to nepřekvapovalo, koneckonců vyžadovalo značné charisma, aby jeden dokázal uspět se zlatou rohatou přilbu a pláštěnkou. Trocha krve a chybějící košile byly nic. Najednou si Tony v duchu představil Lokiho, jak drží jeden ze svých dobyvatelských projevů, a vypadá přitom takhle. Lidi by to nevyděsilo o nic míň, možná by díky té krvi vypadal ještě nebezpečnější. Dodávala mu jakési divoké vzezření.

„Dobře,“ souhlasil pak Loki a dovolil Tonymu se posadit. Jakmile se vzpřímil, téměř se nahnul ke straně a dolů k zemi. Ztráta krve, jo, super.

„Mohl bych potřebovat nějakou pomoc,“ podotkl Tony.

„Překvapilo by mě, kdyby ne,“ prohlásil Loki a netečně mu nabídl paži. Tony se rukama odpoutal od stolu a okamžitě sevřel Lokiho nadloktí, aby se neskácel. Po chvíli Loki sklouzl svou rukou kolem něj, aby ho udržel ve vzpřímené poloze.

„Tohle je trochu ponižující,“ postěžoval si Tony, jakmile vyrazili. „Nechystáš se udělat poznámku o mým slabým smrtelnickým zadku?“ Vlastně by mu neměl napovídat, ale pusa mu spustila tak nějak sama od sebe, aby vykompenzovala jeho rozpaky.

„Kdybys byl opravdu _tak_ slabý, ten lektvar by tě zabil,“ sdělil mu Loki. „Nějakým způsobem ses z toho vykřesal.“

„Jo, miluju, když můžu něčí očekávání nakopat do zadku.“

„Jsi zkrátka tvrdohlavý.“

Tony se tomu unaveně zasmál. „Možná,“ připustil.

Trvalo to až příliš dlouho, než se dostali do jejich pokoje, s Tonym, který se pohyboval jako důchodce. Opravdu to bylo strašně ponižující. Překvapilo ho, že si Loki nestěžoval, no… že si nestěžoval slovně. Pohled na jeho tváři mluvil hlasitěji než tisíc slov. Zcela určitě ho celé tohle martyrium iritovalo. Jakmile dorazili k Tonyho posteli, pustil se boha a posadil se. Pak si všiml chaosu na stole. Lokiho skříňka zela dokořán a všechny bylinky a další věci, které se jim podařilo sehnat na Galandu, tam ležely rozházené. Očividně spěchal, když vyráběl ten elixír.

„Loki.“ Bůh se neotočil, aby se na Tonyho podíval, prostě jen pokračoval v ukládání svých věcí.

„Ano?“

„Děkuju ti.“

„To už jsi říkal.“

„Jo, ale… vážně, skončil bych jako hromada masa v ještěrčím žaludku, nebýt tebe, takže… díky za to, žes pro mě přišel a dostal mě odtamtud.“

„Loď mě neposlouchá, na to nezapomínej. Neměl jsem na výběr. Nic jiného v tom nehledej.“

Tony chtěl zakoulet očima. Nestačilo jednoduše říct „rádo se stalo“. Konec konců, šlo o Lokiho.

„Fajn. Chvilka je u konce. Řekl jsem své díky.“

„Všiml jsem si.“

Tony se sesunul na postel a snažil se udělat si pohodlí, zatímco naslouchal zvuku cinkajících skleniček a šustění balíčků, jak Loki poklízel na stole. Téměř spal, když se k němu opět přiblížily Lokiho kroky. Tony otevřel oči, aby se na něj podíval. Loki stál vedle jeho postele se sklenkou v ruce, ve které zářila zlatavá tekutina.

„Co je to?“ zeptal se.

„Tentýž elixír. První pomohl tvému tělu s nejkritičtějšími škodami, ale druhý ti napomůže k úplnému uzdravení.“

Tony se ostražitě zadíval na sklenku. „Copak mě ta věc málem nezabila?“ zeptal se.

„Ta první ano, ale přežil jsi. To znamená, že tvé tělo se tomu přizpůsobilo a nyní je plně přístupné.“

„Přizpůsobilo? Něco to ve mně změnilo?“

„Ne tak, abys to zaznamenal,“ ujistil ho Loki. „Jde zkrátka o to, že tvé tělo a jeho přirozená obranyschopnost již proti němu nebudou dále bojovat. Elixír sám v podstatě jen podporuje a zrychluje přirozený léčivý proces a zvyšuje regeneraci. Jakmile se spustí procedura, jsi zpátky v normálu.“

Tony stále pohlížel na sklenku pochybovačně.

„Kdybych tě chtěl zabít, mohl jsem tě nechat jednoduše vykrvácet,“ upozornil ho Loki netrpělivě. „Tentokrát to nebude bolet, jenom ti to na pár hodin zvýší tělesnou teplotu, ale budeš spát, takže si toho ani nevšimneš. Teď ten zatracený lektvar vypij, než ti ho naliju do krku sám. Unavuje mě být pokrytý tvou krví a dva dny starou špínou.“

S tím vstrčil lahvičku Tonymu do ruky a temně se na něj mračil, dokud to všechno nevypil. Tony cítil, jak se mu tělem šíří teplo, ale tentokrát po něm nenásledovala žádná spalující bolest.

„Díky,“ řekl Tony, když mu sklenku podával zpátky. Loki mu ji naštvaně vytrhl z ruky. Zdálo se, jakoby mu pro teď s Tonym došla trpělivost.

„Vyléčí tahle věc všechno?“ zeptal se.

„Pouze věci, které by tvé tělo zvládlo vyléčit samo nebo co lze opravit výměnou poškozené tkáně.“

„Moje játra to potom budou milovat,“ podotknul Tony, zatímco se opět uveleboval na posteli. Loki to nepoctil odpovědí. Jen shrábl pár kousků čistého oblečení a zamířil do koupelny. V době, kdy se rozeběhla sprcha, Tony už tvrdě spal.


	18. Dar bohů

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Huz’deyr_

_Širý vesmír_

Stark se z událostí na Ki’eendu vzpamatoval rychle. S elixírem, jenž mu v těle spustil léčebnou kúru, se za krátko vrátil do normálu. No, možná na tom byl i lépe než normálně. Den po incidentu se projevoval docela hlasitě, pokud šlo o jeho uzdravení a jisté… vedlejší účinky.

„Říkal jsi, že to nezmění nic, čeho bych si všiml,“ remcal Stark, když se zamračením na tváři vyšel z koupelny.

„Ano?“ zeptal se Loki, aniž by vzhlédl od čepele, již brousil. Ztratil nůž, který používal před Ki’eendem a potřeboval něco prozatímního, než dokončí svou čepel z alyndoru. V tomto případě se jednalo pouze o malý nůž, který našel v kuchyni, ale pro teď si s ním musel vystačit.

„Děláš si ze mě, kurva, srandu? Vypadám, jako bych omládl o pět let… nebo o víc!“ zvolal člověk. Loki k němu vzhlédl. Smrtelník se čerstvě oholil, na tváři si nechal jen svou malou bradku, která Lokimu nepříjemně připomínala Fandrala. Vlasy měl mokré a trochu mu padaly do očí. Teď, když se na něj doopravdy podíval, uznal, že kůže na jeho tváři vypadala trochu hladší. Některé z vějířkovitých vrásek kolem očí mu rovněž zmizely. Nezdál se ale výrazně mladší.

„Nebo bys takhle možná vypadat měl. Tedy kdybys žil zdravěji,“ oznámil mu Loki. Existovala malá možnost, že elixír mohl „napravit“ i některé ze známek stárnutí. Stárnutí bylo koneckonců způsobeno poškozením, jež se hromadilo v buňkách a orgánech, téměř jako choroba a elixír měl tělu pomoci poškození napravit.

„Ne. Já vím, jak mám vypadat. Tohle není, jak mám vypadat. Tohle je, jak jsem vypadal před pár lety.“

Loki pokrčil rameny. „Stárnutí je druh poškození těla, takže předpokládám, že elixír něco z toho napravil. Nikdy jsem to neviděl používat na bytostech, které ve skutečnosti stárly tak rychle jako vy lidé, tak nevím.“

„Jasně, vy nestárnete.“

„Stárneme, jen velmi, velmi pomalu,“ opravil ho Loki.

„Takže ti je fakticky tisíc let?“ chtěl vědět Tony. Předpokládal, že měl pravdu, ale nikdy se neobtěžoval zeptat.

„V midgardských létech? 1040 nebo tak nějak, koneckonců neznám skutečné datum svého narození.“

„Jak to?“

Loki se na něj podíval a doufal, že je jeho výraz dobře srozumitelný. „Nepřeji si o tom diskutovat.“

Stark se na něj zamračil. „Jde o tu věc s adopcí?“

Loki praštil svou čepelí o stůl a zabodl se do smrtelníka pohledem.

„ _Nebudu_ o tom diskutovat!“ Ani teď, ani jindy a už vůbec ne s nějakým pitomým smrtelníkem. Stark smířlivě zvedl ruce.

„Dobře, v pořádku. Je to prostě jen setsakra divný.“

„Nebyla jiná možnost, Starku. Na to nezapomínej. Jsi naživu, takže nemáš důvod si stěžovat.“

„Jo, já vím. Ačkoli by mi nevadil úplný seznam možných vedlejších účinků.“

„Pokud si začneš všímat negativních vedlejších účinků, nemohl bych se starat méně.“

„Fajn,“ zafuněl Stark.

„Jistě ztráta několika vrásek není nic tak strašně nepříjemného.“

„Ne, ani ne,“ pokrčil Stark rameny a začal si vytírat vlasy do sucha.

„Pak mne přestaň obtěžovat,“ s tím se Loki vrátil k ostření nože.

„Tak jsem tak přemýšlel.“

Loki položil ostří. Opravdu začínal nenávidět všechno, co vyšlo ze Starkových úst, když to začínalo touhle větou.

„To, co jsi řekl o Vše-jazyku, že by ho moje mysl nedokázala zvládnout. Kolik je na tom pravdy?“

„Myslel jsem, že tohle už jsme probrali, proč to znovu vytahuješ?“

„Protože když se rozdělíme, jsem v háji a to se mi nelíbí,“ odpověděl člověk.

„Pochybuji, že kdybys dokázal mluvit s těmi divochy, nějak by ti to pomohlo.“

„Kdo ví?“ přemítal Stark. „O něčem se mnou mluvili. Kdyby mi rozuměli, možná bych mohl udělat víc. Něco jim nabídnout, zmást je nebo je aspoň, kurva, trochu zpomalit. Je snazší někoho ošálit nebo kruci dokonce přelstít, když víš, co chce.“

V tom se jistě nemýlil. Stark uměl zacházet se slovy a rychle mu to myslelo. Jeho neschopnost s kýmkoliv hovořit ho připravila o jednu z jeho největších předností… a také o jeho největší přítěž. Někdy ten člověk nevěděl, kdy držet hubu, jeho ústa ho také mohla dostat do potíží.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že jsi přežil ten elixír,“ začal Loki. „Možná by ses s tím dokázal vypořádat, ale stále je tu riziko. Vždycky tu bude riziko, teď je zkrátka jen menší.“

„Jo, to jsem si myslel,“ prohodil Stark, když odložil ručník a posadil se na postel. „Dej mi pár čísel, na stupnici jedna až sto, kolika procentní je šance, že dokážu využít Vše-jazyk bez jakéhokoliv poškození mozku?“

Loki o tom musel okamžik přemýšlet. Před pár dny by řekl, že existovala větší šance na selhání, než na úspěch, ale teď to viděl jinak. Starkovo tělo se vypořádalo s elixírem, vlastně se přizpůsobil v otázce pouhých několika hodin. Možná, že lidé obecně byli odolnější, než si myslel nebo prostě jen Stark byl zvláštní případ. Druhý elixír na něj působil stejně, jako na jakémkoli Ásovi. Takže Starkova inteligence a jeho schopnost tak snadno ovládat loď se musely rovněž uvážit. Šance měl poměrně vysoké vzhledem k Lokiho znalostem magie a tomu, jak pracoval Vše-jazyk. S nějakým průměrným čarodějem by jeho šance byly nižší, ale Loki byl natolik kvalifikovaný, aby s tak delikátní magií zacházel s požadovanou opatrností.

„Asi kolem 85,“ řekl mu Loki. „Nebo lepší s vhodnými přípravami, záleží na tom, jak zareaguješ na magii.“

„To je docela slušný.“

„Opravdu bys riskoval svou zdravou mysl, jen abys mohl s někým mluvit?“

„Jsem ochotný to risknout, abychom v podobné situaci neskončili znovu. Možná by se nic nezměnilo, ale možná by mohlo. Možná, že příště dokážu odpovědět na zatracenou otázku místo toho, abych otevíral hubu jako ryba. Co když se rozdělíme a já tě nebudu moct najít, protože se ani nedokážu nikoho zeptat, jestli tě viděl? Co kdybych musel v nějakém městě najít cestu zpátky na vlastní pěst, ale nebudu si moct přečíst ani zatracený názvy ulic?“

„No, třeba bychom se mohli _nerozdělovat_ ,“ nabídl Loki.

„Jo, protože ty předchozí situace jsme taky naprosto plánovali,“ poznamenal Stark. „Vím, že se musíme spoléhat jeden na druhýho, abychom se dostali zpátky domů, ale muset se na tebe spoléhat v tomhle… připadám si jako mrtvá váha, když nedokážu udělat nic sám mimo tuhle loď. Nemůžeš mi tvrdit, že to není zbytečná přítěž, problém pro nás oba.“

Loki si povzdechl. Do jisté míry to představovalo problém. Nějaký druh nouze by mohl od Starka vyžadovat, aby s někým promluvil, stejně jako příležitost mohla vyžadovat po Lokim, aby s sebou nosil zbraň. Neschopnost s kýmkoliv komunikovat by jim mohla jednoho dne velmi dobře způsobit ještě větší problémy, zvláště s ohledem na to, jak moc jim štěstí na cizích planetách dosud přálo.

„Říkal jsem ti, že mám ke své magii omezený přístup,“ připomněl mu Loki.

„Také jsi mi řekl, že _můžeš_ používat magii, jen tě to příliš vyčerpává. Teď se ale nikam nechystáme, tak mě napadlo, jestli bys měl v zásobě dost na to, abys něco takového udělal.“

Unavilo by ho to velmi, ale dokázal by to provést, kdyby chtěl. Jen by ho to na zbytek dne více méně zneschopnilo a to ani nešlo o skutečně energeticky náročné kouzlo. Pomyšlení na to, že se učiní tak zranitelným, mu nahánělo husí kůži. Tohle byl ale Stark, a ačkoli jeho instinkty proti té samotné představě křičely, byl si docela jistý, že znal smrtelníka natolik dobře, aby věděl, že v jeho přítomnosti mu nebezpečí nehrozilo, ani ve zranitelném stavu.

„A ty mě opravdu pustíš tak blízko své mysli? Jak pošetilé je tohle?“

„Nezradil jsem tě, ne? Takže se nemám čeho bát.“

Stark byl blázen, když mu věřil. Dobrá, Loki mu dal své slovo. Ale pořád to byl blázen. Všechno, co Loki dělal, dělal pro sebe a svůj vlastní prospěch, copak to ten stupidní člověk mohl nevidět?

„V pořádku, je to tvá hlava,“ vzdal se.

ooOoo

„Lehni si.“

„Proč?“

„Na čem jsme se dohodli?“

„Že se budu bez vyptávání držet tvých instrukcí,“ odříkal svědomitě Stark.

„Velmi dobře. Teď si lehni.“

Člověk tak tentokrát učinil bez odmlouvání. Loki se posadil vedle jeho hlavy. Už Starkovi vysvětlil, jak to bude probíhat, úspěšně to teď uskutečnit byla věc jiná. Podařilo se mu přimět člověka vypít slabou uklidňující směs, bez které by nedokázal svůj mozek zklidnit na dostatečně dlouhou dobu. I takhle to bude náročné, předpokládal Loki. Stark nepatřil mezi ty, kdo by dokázali přestat myslet, to Loki docela dobře chápal, ale tím se celá záležitost pouze komplikovala.

„Zvládneš to? Na nic nemyslet?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Věř tomu nebo ne, v minulosti se mi to hodně krát podařilo… jen to zahrnovalo víc alkoholu a sexu.“

„Ani nevím, jestli máš jazyk tak uvolněný díky mé směsi nebo za to může něco jiného.“

„Já mám jazyk vždycky uvolněný,“ odpověděl Stark, načež se jeho rty stočily do líného úsměvu. „Zní ti ‚mírná dysfunkce‘ povědomě?“

„Ticho teď, Starku. Utiš svou mysl. Tohle ti ublíží, jestliže se dostatečně nepřipravíš.“

Na to člověk zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Nemyslím si, že bys byl zvyklý hodně meditovat, ale tentokrát to zkus. Soustřeď se na své dýchání, naslouchej úderům svého srdce.“

Loki trochu ztišil hlas, stejně tak prohloubil i tón, aby zněl spíše konejšivě než tvrdě. Bylo to už dávno, co naposledy pracoval s tak delikátní magií. Nikdo mu s něčím takovým nevěřil. Loki předpokládal, že se obávali z jeho strany nějakých her či žertíků. Raději zašli za léčiteli nebo k čarodějnickému cechu než k Lokimu, i když on se pro tento úkol hodil mnohem víc. Pokud si správně vzpomínal, naposledy se to stalo na Alfheimu, když jednu z dvorních dam během vyjížďky uštkl jedovatý had. Jed jí napadl nervový systém a elfové ani nezaváhali, aby Lokiho coby nejbližšího mága požádali o pomoc. Napravit škody napáchané na její mysli si žádalo jemnou práci. Žádný obyčejný lektvar by něco takového vyléčit nesvedl. Musel u toho být držitel magie, aby reguloval proudění léku na ta správná místa. Muselo se to provést velmi rychle, ale s velkou opatrností. Loki se nikdy nestal opravdovým léčitelem, ale o jeho schopnostech se dobře vědělo, přinejmenším na Alfheimu. Odměnili ho za ten skutek skvěle vyrobenou dýkou, již Loki uhlazeně přijal. Elfy jeho umění značně ohromilo, všichni mágové u dvora o něm mluvili v dobrém. Ne že by mu to přineslo jakékoliv uznání na Asgardu, léčení nějaké holky, to není zrovna příběh, který by se dal vyprávět po čas hostiny ve Velké síni.

Ta dívka patřila mezi ledové elfy, vzpomněl si najednou a Ljósálfarský dvůr tehdy navštívila jako velvyslanec z Kaldálfaru, ze Zamrzlých zemí Alfheimu. Vzpomínka na její světle modrou kůži mu zahořela v paměti jasněji než kdy jindy i přes to, kolik let uplynulo. Oči měla rovněž modré a dlouhé vlasy stejně tak. Bylo zvláštní vybavit si to teď… s ohledem na…

Zahnal tu vzpomínku pryč, znovu soustředil pozornost na úkol před sebou. Umístil ruce na Starkovu hlavu a zasyčel na něj, když se při tom dotyku trochu pohnul.

„Nebojuj se mnou,“ nabádal ho. „Jen dovol, aby se to stalo, jako když otevíráš svou mysl lodi. Pokud je cesta volná, magie nezpůsobí žádnou škodu.“

Stark se na moment napjal, když se Loki konečně dostal dovnitř a chopil se své moci, nechávaje magii volnost. Okamžitě pocítil, jak ho to začalo vyčerpávat. Vše-jazyk představoval starou magii, a něco, co tvořilo součást jeho samotného jádra tak dlouho, jak pamatoval. Jen potřeboval čas, aby pochopil jeho vnitřní fungování, ovšem jeho přítomnost cítil vždy. Někdy se podivoval tomu, jak Ásové mohli být tak ignorantští, že si přítomnost takové magie v sobě neuvědomovali.

Nejprve narazil na mírný odpor, ale Loki nenaléhal.

„Nebojuj se mnou, Starku. Neublížím ti,“ ujišťoval ho. Poté chvíli čekal. Člověk se párkrát zhluboka nadechl a Loki ucítil, jak se odpor rozpadá. Velmi dobře.

Neztrácel čas a vyslal svou moc, aby ji spojil s jádrem, tím uzlíčkem magie, který kotvil hluboko v Lokiho mysli, stejně jako kotvil v myslích těch, kteří si ten dar nesli. Potřeboval ji jen zasadit jako semínko a pobídnout Starkovu mysl, aby ji přiměla růst, tak aby uvnitř mohla vzkvétat a dostatečně vyrůst a být k užitku. U malých dětí se semínko magie zaselo předtím, než se naučily mluvit, a tak neznaly nic než jen Vše-jazyk. Och, jak dlouho Lokimu trvalo naučit se kvůli magii nové jazyky. Aby dokázal vyslovovat slova tak, jak se měla vyslovovat, na místo ve Vše-jazyku. Pro Starka to bude jiné, on už svůj vlastní jazyk používal, nebo i několik, protože na Midgardu jich existovalo mnoho.

Stark se znovu napjal, když magie zakořenila, ale Loki na něj opět syknul a pomalu z jeho mysli ustoupil. Spojení přerušil, teprve až když se zcela stáhl. Pak si všiml, že trochu ztěžka oddechuje a jakmile se jeho pozornost přesunula zpátky k jeho vlastnímu tělu, začal si uvědomovat vyčerpání, které mu prosakovalo do každičké kosti. Ruce z hlavy člověka nesundal.

„Loki?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Hlavní část je hotová… Gratuluji, neutrpěl jsi žádné poškození mozku.“

„Dobře, hurá, dobrý pro mě, ale necítím žádný rozdíl,“ poukázal Stark. „Pokud nepočítám pocit, jako bych měl hlavu naplněnou bavlnou.“

„Ne, nepocítíš nic. Nejprve se musíš naučit ho používat, uvědomit si jeho přítomnost.“

„A jak to mám udělat?“ zeptal se smrtelník.

„Musíš jen poslouchat,“ sdělil mu Loki. „Už je to dávno, co jsem se naučil řeč elfů. Jazyk, který používali a stále používají z mnoha důvodů, i přesto že mají dar Vše-jazyka.“

„Proč?“

„Kvůli magii, samozřejmě,“ odpověděl Loki.

„Ale jak ses učil jazyk, když už jsi všemu rozuměl?“

„To by vyžadovalo poměrně dlouhé vysvětlování, které se mi nechce ti dát.“

„Máš studené prsty,“ řekl Stark z ničeho nic. Loki odtáhl ruce od jeho hlavy. „Ne, um… je to díky nim lepší… bavlnová situace v mojí hlavě, mám na mysli.“

Loki na to neodpověděl.

„Budu k tobě promlouvat v jazyce elfů,“ prohlásil Loki. „Jen se mi snaž porozumět. Čím více snahy vyvineš, tím blíž se dostaneš k využití toho smítka magie, které jsem zasadil v tvé mysli. V tuhle chvíli je to jako sval, který jsi nikdy předtím nepoužíval. Musíš jej rozpohybovat, takže nejprve jej potřebuješ posílit.“

„A po chvíli ti prostě najednou porozumím?“

„Stane se to pozvolna a možná to potrvá několik dní, ale protože jsem vyčerpaný a upřednostňoval bych vůbec se nehýbat, můžeme stejně tak dobře začít kdykoliv. Od začátku dokážeš něčemu z toho porozumět, ale ne všemu.“

„Takže mám prostě jen poslouchat?“

„Ano, jednoduše poslouchej.“

„O čem budeš mluvit?“ zeptal se pak Stark.

„Je nějaké konkrétní téma, které tě zajímá?“

„No, zatím jsi mi řekl pár střípků o Devíti světech, tak bys mi mohl dát úplný obrázek.“

„Tak dobře,“ souhlasil Loki. Tohle bylo dost obecné a existovala jen minimální pravděpodobnost, že mluvit o tom mu začne být nepříjemné.

„Jen na mě nechoď moc technicky, když přijde na magii nebo nebudu rozumět, Vše-jazykem ani jinak.“

„Pak se tedy pokusím mluvit opravdu velmi jednoduše, abys to i ty pochopil.“

„Nesnaž se, muflone.“ Stark zněl tak unaveně, jak se Loki cítil, jen jeho únavu způsobilo vyčerpání mysli a nikoli těla. Och, kdyby je právě teď někdo napadl, zemřeli by strašlivou smrtí.

„Máme na lodi nějaký druh automatického obranného systému, že ano?“ zeptal se.

„Jo, jistě. Je zapnutý vždycky. Máme tu a tam několik vcelku pěkných zbraní, ale právě teď jsme od všeho docela daleko, takže pochybuju, že na někoho narazíme.“

„To je dobře,“ přikývl Loki.

„Můžu k tomu donést něco k jídlu? Mám docela hlad… a žízeň.“

Loki o tom chvíli přemýšlel.

„To… je skvělý nápad,“ usoudil. Dostatečná strava představovala nejrychlejší cestu k obnovení sil. A nějaká voda mu také přijde vhod, když se chystal tolik mluvit.


	19. Šibalův příběh

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Huz’deyr_

_Širý vesmír_

„Devět světů je ve vesmíru vzájemně propojeno větvemi Yggdrasilu, kosmického stromu. Je nedozírný jako kvazar nebo mlhovina plná zákrutů, jeho větve ze zářící energie se táhnou do černé prázdnoty vesmíru. Je to říše divů, krásy a hrůzy, které lze stěží pochopit,“ začal Loki svůj příběh.

A pro jednou Tony nemluvil ani nekladl otázky a jen poslouchal. Ta slova znamenala víc než jen slova, nešlo jen o cizí zvuky. Bylo to víc… stěží se to dalo popsat. Připomínalo mu to DNI, ale zároveň se to od něj naprosto lišilo. Dokázal si v duchu všechno vykreslit s maximálními detaily, jak naslouchal zvuku bohova hlasu. Nevěděl jistě, jestli za to mohl Vše-jazyk nebo způsob, jakým Loki mluvil. Možná obojí. Hlas měl tichý a uklidňující, ideální pro vyprávění příběhů. Tony se obával, že usne, ale mysl mu uháněla, jak vstřebával každý detail, který tu s ním Loki sdílel. Pochyboval, že tohle vědělo mnoho lidí, pokud vůbec někdo. Možná, že Thor Zemi navštívil dřív, ale Tony pochyboval, že se kdy obtěžoval komukoliv tohle všechno říct, možná něco z toho. Tony dával přednost Lokiho verzi. Thor by bezpochyby vyprávěl ságy o vznešených bitvách, vychvaloval by svůj lid a svůj svět. Loki mluvil pravdu, brutální krvavou pravdu. A nebyla to ta největší ironie ve vesmíru? Ale Tony věděl, že lháři znali ty největší pravdy. Ti, kdo naslouchali šuškandám ve stínech, kdo se dokázali vplížit za závěsy a dívat se na to, co se skutečně dělo místo toho, aby se nechali rozptylovat kouřem a zrcadly a zářícími jasnými světly na jevišti. Tony chtěl pravdu, ne hezké příběhy.

„Asgard je země Ásů, Zlatá říše věčnosti, Thorův svět, o kterém už víš mnoho věcí, i když jako smrtelník do něj nikdy nevkročíš. Vanaheim je domovem Vanů, starých bohů, mistrů v čarodějnictví a magii. Možná, že ztratili něco ze své bývalé slávy, ale stále je to impozantní království, radost pohledět. Alfheim je zemí elfů, světlých Ljósálfarů a svobodomyslných Kaldálfarů. Tento svět je zemí věčného jara na jihu a zářivě bílé zimy na severu. Elfové jsou, možná jste to slyšeli i vy, velcí mistři v lukostřelbě, ale ještě větší jsou jejich znalosti magie a kouzelnictví. Oni jsou těmi, kdo se jako první naučili, jak využívat darů Yggdrasilu, kosmických energií světů.

Pak tu je samozřejmě Midgard, váš svět, přímo uprostřed ostatních osmi. Neustále se měnící, právě jako lidé, kteří jej obývají. Můžete být součástí Devíti, ale také jste od nich odděleni. Lidé byli dlouho neznalí ostatních světů, a tak je světy ignorovaly na oplátku. Midgard je mladý a lidé ještě víc. Tak na vás ostatní světy pohlížejí.

Pak je tu Jötunheim, země obrů, synů Ymira, ovládaný Mrazivými obry, ale stejně tak je domovem Bouřkových obrů a Horských obrů. Je to krutý svět ledu a mrazu a věčné zimy, jeho hory sahají vysoko k obloze a jeho moře jsou hlubokým a temným domovem pro největší zvířata ze všech světů. Nikdy se nemění, ale vždy vzbuzuje strach.

Svartalfheim je rovněž zemí elfů, ale Dökkálfarů, Temných elfů. Jeho pevniny pokrývají nekonečné lesy a pod tím vším se táhnou labyrinty jeskyní. Zatímco elfové Alfheimu jsou světlí a krásní, Dökkálfarové svým zjevem mohou zasadit v srdcích ostatních strach. Jsou pochopitelně právě tak silní a zkušení jako ostatní elfové, a to jak v boji, tak v magii.

Nidavellir, ‚temná pole‘, je zemí trpaslíků. Žijí v podzemí, pracují v jeskyních a ve svých obřích kovárnách vyrábějí největší zbraně z Devíti světů. Mjölnir ukovali právě trpaslíci a stejně tak Gungnir, Odinův oštěp. Trpaslíci jsou, jak asi tušíš, malí a také vcelku nepříjemní. Zvlášť když přijde na obchod, ale ostatní světy s nimi obchodují i navzdory jejich nátuře. Není divu, s dovednostmi, jež mohou nabídnout.

Muspelheim je říše věčného ohně a země velkého ohnivého obra Surtura a jeho divokých potomků, ohnivých démonů. V rámci svých zemí jsou kočovným národem, a mohou být primitivní, ovšem jejich počty jsou obrovské. Moudrý je ten, kdo se jich obává, protože je vskutku mnohého, čeho se od nich bát.

A nakonec je tu Niffelheim, domov mlhy, kraj ledových mračen, tmy a chladu. Tamní chlad je dokonce ještě větší, než ten Jötunheimský. Niffelheim jako první z Devíti světů vznikl v prázdné propasti Ginnungagap. Tam, vedle Nastrondu, Pobřeží mrtvých, se nachází království smrti, Helheim. Žádná živá duše by neměla být natolik hloupá, aby se do těch míst odvážila, pokud na ni Smrt již nečeká.

Blázen jako Thor by řekl, že Asgard je strážcem Devíti světů, ochráncem míru a majákem naděje v zoufalých časech… blázen, který stále věří dětským pohádkám. Pravda nikdy není tak dokonalá, jak by jeden mohl doufat.

Před mnoha lety, když byly světy ještě mladé, Asgardu vládl král Bor, Asgardský Lord a jeho manželka, obryně Bestla. Bor byl rozený válečník. Vedl svůj lid v dobách moci a prosperity a získal si jejich loajalitu svým vedením a svými triumfy. Borovi a Bestle se narodil syn, Odin. Bor učil svého syna mnoha velkým věcem, jak bojovat, jak vládnout, jak sloužit a také jak hájit své sny. Udělal však jednu chybu, poněvadž nepodpořil svého syna, aby snil své vlastní sny, a když Odin nevyhnutelně šel proti jeho vůli, rozzuřil se. Ve svém hněvu starý král Bor svolal všechnu hrůzu, co si jen lze představit, na každého, kdo se mu odvážil vzdorovat.“

„Legenda praví, že Bor padl ve velké bitvě v horách Jötunheimu a že ve chvíli, kdy umíral, on a Odin dosáhli smíru a Bor mohl vstoupit do Vallhaly, aniž by mu hněv zatemňoval duši. Současné zvěsti na druhou stranu říkají něco docela jiného. Povídá se, že Bor nepadl jako bojovník, ale byl proklet velkým čarodějem a že prosil svého syna o pomoc, žádal ho, aby mu našel dostatečně silného mága, který by ho zachránil. Říká se, že Odin se o to ani nepokusil, místo toho se prohlásil králem a usedl na asgardský trůn, aby následoval své vlastní ambice. Říká se také, že Bor s posledním výdechem proklel jeho jméno. Nikdo si není jistý, co je pravda a co ne. Historii koneckonců vždycky píše vítěz a nikdo jiný kromě Odina nemohl příběh o Borově smrti vyprávět. Kdybych byl tebou, nezmiňoval bych se o tom, co se šušká, v Thorově přítomnosti, mohl by pocítit nutkání důkladně tě seznámit s Mjölnirem.

Tak si Odin vzal asgardský trůn. Opět platí, že historie vypráví o tom, jak nechtěl nic jiného než mír a prosperitu pro všech Devět světů. Hlupáci tomu mohou věřit, ale já nejsem hlupák. Odin byl mladý a měl plány a ambice. Válka byla nevyhnutelná. Nikdo nemluví o tom, proč začala. Dnes ani nikdo nezmiňuje, že se vůbec udála. Faktem je, že jednoho dne vypukla válka mezi Asgardem a Vanaheimem, a Odin vedl své armády do boje. Ta válka trvala po staletí, ale žádný boj nikdy nenarušil Zlatý svět, pouze Vanaheim trpěl, když se jeho země rudě zbarvily krví. Povídá se, že existovalo mnoho důvodů, proč Odin musel mašírovat do Vanaheimu „pro dobro Devíti světů“. Že zlí čarodějové ohrožovali světy, že jejich král plánoval dobýt Alfheim a povraždit všechny mágy. Pohádky… pravda je jednoduchá, ale nikdy vyslovená nahlas. Odin byl válečný štváč, hledal triumf, slávu a moc. Jeho idea míru znamenala Asgard, jenž by vládl všem ostatním říším, s největší mocí _v jeho rukách_. Vanové byli hrdí lidé a nikdy by se nepodvolili asgardské vůli, tak je Odin donutil se sklonit.

Válka skončila Odinovým vítězstvím a syna a dceru krále Njorda si odvedl do Asgardu. S dcerou, Friggou, se poté oženil. Nikdo mezi Vany neovládal čarodějnictví lépe než ona a po jejich sňatku učila Odina tato tajemství magie.

Když viděl, jak nemilosrdně Odin potlačil odpor Vanů, Alfheim rychle odpřísáhl spojenectví Asgardu a jeho králi. Odin, ve snaze zajistil nad říší asgardskou kontrolu, dosadil Freye, Friggina bratra, na Alfheimský trůn. Elfové to pochopitelně akceptovali, ale ani dnes není Frey opravdový král. Elfové nevěří v absolutní moc, každé Ljósálfarské město rozhoduje o svém vlastním osudu a stejně si počíná i Kaldálfar. Frey je nikdy nenutil změnit jejich způsoby, tak jen sedí ve svém paláci a ujišťuje krále Odina, že elfové jsou mu věrní až do Ragnaröku. Trpaslíci z Nidavelliru nabídli Odinovi ve znamení loajality a spojenectví mocné dary, aby se vyhnuli válce, zbraně Mjölnir a Gungnir, náhrdelník Brisingamen pro královnu Friggu a meč Hofund, zbraň Heimdallovu, Strážce asgardské brány. Zaplatili značnou cenu, ale Odin ji přijal a tak na Nidavelliru k žádné válce nedošlo. Muspelheim, Svartalfheim a Jötunheim představovaly příliš silné protivníky, než aby se jim dalo postavit po dlouhé válce s Vany, takže Odin nevyhledával další boj.

Mohl tak nastat mír, alespoň na chvíli, kdyby král Laufey z Jötunheimu nenapadl Midgard. Nyní se opět hlupáci mohou domnívat, že Mraziví obři nezaútočili z žádného jiného důvodu než kvůli zabíjení a bezmyšlenkovitému ničení a že šlechetný Odin musel zasáhnout, aby zachránil slabé bezbranné smrtelníky před monstrózními bestiemi. Jednalo se přeci o věc cti, ne? Thor tomu stále věří. Že Odinův jediný důvod pro záchranu Midgardu byla čest, že to je jediný důvod, proč Asgard tento svět stále chrání. Asgard, velký ochránce a jeho vznešení bojovníci… taková fraška.

Pravda je opět mnohem komplikovanější a mnohem méně úctyhodná. Král Laufey se měl na pozoru kvůli způsobu, jakým Odin získal moc poté, co se Alfheim a Nidavellir podrobili bez boje. Obával se, že Odin bude chtít Jötunheim jako další. Byla to oprávněná obava. Bor sám se několikrát pokoušel stát Jötunheimským králem, ale domovinu své manželky se mu nikdy dobýt nepodařilo. Tak se Laufey rozhodl posílit své vlastní armády, ale potřeboval k tomu zemi bohatší než Jötunheim. Doufal v rychlé vítězství, a proto se rozhodl pro Midgard. Lidé se nemohli Laufeyově armádě rovnat a jistě by si je podrobil, kdyby Ásové nestáli na jejich straně. Zní to, jakoby Ásové udělali správnou a vznešenou věc. Jenže to nebyli lidé, o co si Odin dělal takové starosti.

Midgard je součástí Devíti světů, to je pravda, visí na větvi Yggdrasilu, ale na rozdíl od dalších osmi, existuje také ve fyzickém světě za Světovým stromem. Asgard a ostatních sedm světů jsou přístupné pouze skrze Yggdrasil. Existují v metafyzickém kosmu. My jsme teď mimo něj a i navzdory tomu, že máme tuhle loď, mohli bychom hledat tak dlouho, jak bychom chtěli, nikdy bychom žádný z nich takto nenašli. Midgard na druhou stranu existuje v obou světech. Vidím v pohledu na tvé tváři, že už jsi přišel na to, co to znamená. Midgard je vstupní branou mezi osmi starými říšemi a fyzickým vesmírem. Existují samozřejmě další brány, ale žádná není tak zabezpečená jako Midgard. Kdyby tehdy Laufey dobyl váš svět, nejenže by získal moc nad říší, ale i jedinou zabezpečenou cestu do a z Devíti světů. Odin pochopitelně nemohl nechat takový významný strategický bod v rukách Mrazivých obrů.

Odin tedy zakročil, bojoval s Laufeyovou armádou a nakonec Mrazivé obry porazil a zahnal je zpátky do Jötunheimu. Následně udělal to, co předtím na Vanaheimu. Odnesl si… prince… a Srdce Jötunheimu, Truhlici prastarých zim. Tím uvrhl jejich zemi do věčné temnoty a rozkladu, nechal obry pomalu umírat a chřadnout. Jsou tak odříznuti od ostatních světů, nuceni žít na svém umírajícím světě až do konce, bez cesty ven. Historii však píšou vítězové, tudíž je Asgard ušlechtilým zachráncem lidstva a Jotuni ďábelská monstra z pohádek.

Tohle nás vede k tomu, proč Odin neodradil Thora, aby se stal ochráncem Midgardu. Vstupní bránu je třeba chránit. Kdyby chtěl někdo dobýt váš svět, někdo zvnějšku Devíti světů, najednou by měl ve svých rukách cestu, která vede přímo do Asgardu. Lidé mají štěstí, protože kdyby nebylo této role vstupní brány, žádná pomoc by od Ásů nikdy nevzešla. Odin je velký král, mazaný král, ještě víc tak, neboť skrývá své chytré intriky za štítem srdnatosti, balí své lži do falešné cti a halí se do vznešených idejí. A Devět světů ho za to oslavuje.

Možná víš i to, jelikož je to známá minulost, že pán Jiného netoužil jen po Tesseractu, nýbrž i po cestě do Asgardu. Nikdy by mě nenechal vládnout Midgardu. Všechny by vás povraždil a využil by svět jako operační základnu. Použil by Tesseract, aby otevřel bránu do Asgardu a odtamtud do Odinova trezoru. Jelikož tam se nachází něco, co velmi dychtí opět mít.“

„Nikdy neříkáš jeho jméno,“ promluvil Tony poprvé za dlouhou dobu.

„Ne a ani to nikdy neudělám.“

„Proč?“

„Protože jeho ruka sahá daleko a hluboko a já po ničem netoužím méně, jako ho pozvat do své mysli tím, že vyslovím jeho jméno.“

„Tohle může udělat?“

„To a víc, netrpěl jsem v jeho rukách příliš, nechtěl nic jiného než vytrhnout jakékoli cenné znalosti z mé mysli. Zahlédl Tesseract dřív, než jsem před ním mohl uzavřít svou mysl a brzy poté jsme uzavřeli dohodu. No, poté co mě… přesvědčili, jistě rozumíš.“

„Takže on si nezahrával s tvojí hlavou?“

„Přijde na to, co tím myslíš. Řídil jsem své vlastní činy. V tomto směru mě nic nenutilo. Ale už víš, že jsem pobýval v prázdnotě, ve světě mezi světy, než mě našli… byl jsem, řekněme, labilní. On strhl tu poslední z mých mentálních obran. Měl jsem pocit, jakoby se má mysl proměnila v otevřenou ránu, jež nikdy nepřestane krvácet. Jen se z ní ven neřine krev, ale vše, co jsi doufal navždy neprodyšně uzavřít. Každý démon, každá noční můra, každý strach. A pravda o Tesseractu skýtala jediný balzám, jedinou úlevu a světlo v temnotě. Síla, kterou jsem nikdy předtím necítil, dokonce ani opravdový pohled na větve Yggdrasilu mě nemohl připravit na to, co mi ukázal. Jsi zničen… a znovuzrozen. Lpěl jsem na vlastní mysli každičkou špetkou vůle, kterou jsem stále měl, bojoval jsem zuby nehty, abych nezapomněl a zachoval si kouska jasné mysli. Pak čím více času jsem strávil od toho místa a od něj, tím silnější jsem se stával, ale on nikdy nezůstával daleko. Ne, vždycky jsem mohl cítit jeho přítomnost číhající v prázdnotě. Takže nevyslovím jeho jméno, protože on by to slyšel a znovu by si mě všiml… a pak by věděl, kde jsem.“

Tony na boha dlouhou chvíli beze slova civěl. „A to neexistuje žádný způsob, jak se ho navždycky zbavit?“

„On zná mé jméno, zná mou moc, jediný způsob by byl, kdyby zemřel, ale myslím, že jeho Paní ho má stále ráda, takže se to jen tak nestane.“

„Jiný tu Paní zmiňoval taky… kdo je to?“

„Paní Smrt, Starku. A než se zeptáš, ano… _Ta_ Smrt.“

Tony na něj jen nevěřícně zíral, ale přinutil svou mysl to prostě akceptovat, i když tomu stěží mohl uvěřit.

„Musí tu pro něj existovat nějaké jméno. Nebudu mu říkat Pán Jiného.“

„Šílený Titán,“ odpověděl Loki. „Tak mu říkají Ásové.“

„Takže na Asgardu ho znají.“

„Bor a jeho spojenci s ním bojovali, před velmi dávnou dobou. Podařilo se jim vyhrát a vykázat ho z Devíti světů a z naší galaxie. To je místo, kde se narodil, ve skutečnosti jen pár planet od Midgardu. Bor mu také něco vzal, něco nepředstavitelně mocného. Artefakt, který nyní leží v Odinově trezoru v Asgardu. Rukavici. A on ji chce zpátky. To je důvod, proč chtěl Tesseract, proč stále chce dobýt Midgard, chce se dostat do Asgardu a do trezoru a získat svůj majetek. Vyslal mě, protože jsem se mohl dostat do Midgardu na vlastní pěst a otevřít cestu pro Chitauri. Selhal jsem, Chitauri jsou pryč, ale ty už víš, že mu to nedělá přílišné starosti. Je vytrvalý a bude to zkoušet znovu a znovu a znovu, dokud neuspěje. Moje porážka nezpůsobila nic víc, než že mu dala představu o tom, jak velkou sílu potřebuje k tomu, aby vás porazil.“

„Víš, kdy se to stane? Chystá se zaútočit?“

„Ano, ale ne teď. Ztráta Chitauri je zpomalí a ztráta Tesseractu také. Mohou to být roky, dokonce desetiletí, než se vydá směrem k Midgardu. Nevím.“

„Takže jsme získali nějaký čas, ale taky jsme ukázali naše karty, to tím chceš říct?“

„Zpomalit ho a zasadit mu ránu bylo důležitější a Tesseract byl alespoň zajištěný,“ pokrčil Loki rameny.

„Bylo důležitější uštědřit mu ránu? To ty jsi vedl tu armádu!“

„Nu ano, oficiálně, s Jiným a Šíleným Titánem dýchajícím mi na můj metafyzický krk, ale po chvíli začalo být vcelku jasné - zvláště když se objevil Thor - že zabití jich všech by pro mě bylo výhodnější.“

„Cože?“ Stark zbystřil. „To zní, jako bys je zradil, ale já si z tvé strany žádné zrady nevšiml.“

Loki se líně usmál, stále seděl na Tonyho posteli, zády ke zdi. „No, díky Nornám za to, kdyby sis ty uvědomil, že něco nesedí, pak Šílený Titán by si to uvědomil rovněž a nikdy by nenechal Chitauri projít tím portálem.“

Tony na něj jenom zíral trochu rozšířenýma očima.

„Neudělal jsem nic heroického, tak se na mě tak nedívej. Byl jsem jenom… naprosto příšerný generál. A každý mě vždycky tak dychtí podceňovat, že si toho nikdo nevšiml. Ani ty, Starku. Všichni jste jen sledovali show, jasná světla a skvělé představení a ignorovali zbytek. A nemyl se. Pořád Thorem pohrdám. A vaše skupina a váš SHIELD jste mě neustále rozčilovali a tak mi nepůsobilo žádné problémy provést během mého pobytu na Midgardu všechny ty věci, ale mohl jsem si počínat mnohem lépe… no, mnohem hůře, záleží na tom, jak se na to díváš. Mohl jsem zůstat zticha, v skrytu, zaútočit na vás s plnou armádou na strategicky významnějším místě, než je tvá věž.“

„Jak na Zemi-“

„Protože lež se skrývala v pravdě,“ přerušil ho Loki. „Zkáza byla skutečná, ta úmrtí rovněž, mé ach-tak-nízké mínění o lidech bylo opravdové a nebezpečí samo bylo velmi reálné.“

„Ale ty jsi byl ta lež.“

„Já nikdy nejsem úplná pravda,“ opravil Loki.

„Mohl jsi prostě neotevírat ten portál a-“

„Oh, ale pak by Chitauri byli stále naživu a ani vy, ani Asgard byste nebrali hrozbu vážně. Důraz je samozřejmě kladen na Asgard. Odin musel pochopit a to se také stalo. V době, kdy se Šílený Titán dostane blízko, bude připraven.“

„Bolí mě hlava, jen to poslouchám,“ stěžoval si Tony. „Budu potřebovat nějaký čas, abych to strávil.“

„Nic složitého. Neměl jsem jinou možnost než je poté, co mě vytáhli z prázdnoty, podporovat. Byl jsem rozzlobený, napůl šílený z toho, čeho jsem byl svědkem a dychtil jsem po ničení a pomstě. Cítil to, když jsem tam byl a využil toho pro svůj vlastní záměr. Vecpal se do mé mysli a nenechal mi jinou možnost, než souhlasit s jeho plány. Pak jsem prostřednictvím Tesseractu přišel na Midgard a se vzdáleností mezi mnou a Šíleným Titánem, jsem se mohl pomalu dát zase do pořádku. Držel jsem se plánu, který připravil Jiný a mezitím jsem pátral po dalších možných řešeních své ošemetné situace. Učinil jsem ze sebe na Midgardu známou osobu. Držel jsem několik velkolepých proslovů tak, abyste se dozvěděli, co se blíží, i když jsem ve skutečnosti nepočítal s vaším úspěchem v tomto bodě. Pak se ukázal Thor a já jsem věděl, že mi Asgard konečně věnuje plnou pozornost a vaše šance eliminovat Chitauri podstatně vzrostly s ním na vaší straně. To pokud by se věci samozřejmě náležitě zorganizovaly. Brána, kterou jsem přiměl Selviga otevřít byla perfektně nedokonalá. Město nebylo strategicky výhodným místem. Brána nebyla dost velká, aby umožnila projít celé lodi… všechny tyto maličkosti. Jistě jsi překonal sám sebe tím, že jsi je zničil bez pomoci. Škoda, že jsem to neviděl osobně. To vaše zvíře se mnou v té době vymalovávalo tvou podlahu. Bylo to nepříjemné.“

„Tenkrát jsi neutekl, protože sis myslel, že na Asgardu budeš před Jiným a Titánem v bezpečí.“

„Naneštěstí mi mé vězení před vetřelci neposkytlo takové bezpečí, v jaké jsem doufal,“ dokončil Loki.

„Jsem si jistý, že bys dokázal přijít s plánem, který by nezahrnoval tak velký počet mrtvých a takovou zkázu,“ obvinil ho Tony.

„Ano, možná. Ale jsem Bůh chaosu, v mé brázdě je vždycky přítomna zkáza, takže nikdy nečekej nic jiného. Užívám si chaos a on mě následuje, jako bouře následují Thora. A vážně se nestarám o škody vzniklé na Midgardu. Byly minimální, celkem vzato…“

„Udělal bys tentokrát něco jinak? S vědomím toho, co víš teď?“

Loki se jen znovu usmál. „Možná ano, možná ne. Jsem nepředvídatelný. Možná bys mě dovedl přesvědčit o lepším plánu, možná by se ukázal Thor a rozčílil by mě tak moc, že bych chtěl jen něco vypálit. Kdo ví?“

„Ale nemáš už žádné další plány na dobývání Země, že ne?“

„Copak jsi nedával pozor? Nefungovalo by to, nebylo by to možné. Dokonce i kdybyste se vy lidé nezvládli chránit sami, ostatní světy by _nikdy_ nikomu nedovolily, aby vás dobyl. Jste chráněni, protože vstupní brána musí být ochráněna.“

Tony zůstal zticha, ještě jednou o všem zapřemýšlel. Musel pojmout hodně věcí, ne jen všechny ty informace o Devíti světech, ale i tom zbytku. V hlavě mu vířily myšlenky, jak přemýšlel o každém detailu invaze. Neznal Lokiho tak dobře jak ho znal teď. Ve zpětném pohledu se tam vyskytlo pár věcí, které byly svým způsobem mimo mísu, ale tehdy si jich neměl jak všimnout.

„Starku.“

„Hm?“

„Pořád mluvím elfsky,“ podotkl bůh a povytáhl jedno obočí.

„Oh jo, koukni na to,“ usmál se Tony. Ani nezaregistroval, že Loki nepřepnul zpátky na Vše-jazyk. Jeho mysl okupovaly mnohem důležitější záležitosti.

„Hádám, že tedy nepotřebuješ pár dní,“ poznamenal Loki. „Také jsi již mluvil z poloviny Vše-jazykem.“ Toho si taky nevšiml, divné.

„Jsem génius, víš.“

„Téměř tomu věřím,“ ušklíbl se Loki.


	20. Juyu a Bee, část I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aby bylo snadnější sledovat plynutí času, ráda bych upozornila na to, že kdykoliv změníme hvězdnou soustavu (předchozí byl Huz’deyr, teď jsme ve Filipimě), znamená to, že uběhl přinejmenším týden nebo dva, ne-li víc. Nikoli měsíce, ale obvykle pár týdnů. Třebaže jsou SIC týdny o něco delší než týdny na Zemi.

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Filipima_

_Orbita Wobb-Lar_

Loki vstoupil do dílny, jen aby našel Starka sedět s čelem opřeným o pracovní stůl, jak z něj prakticky vyzařuje mizérie.

„Skoro se bojím zeptat,“ okomentoval to Loki.

„Moje dráty stojí za prd,“ odpověděl Stark. Jeho hlas zněl trochu tlumeně, protože nezvedl hlavu, když promluvil.

„Nechceš to rozvést?“ zeptal se Loki. Stark se konečně narovnal a ukázal na nepořádek na svém pracovním stole.

„Jedna věc je, že se nám konečně podařilo vyrobit brnění z alyndoru, ale můj oblek potřebuje víc než jen to,“ začal.

Loki se cítil nadmíru spokojený s čepelí, kterou si pro sebe ukoval, a přestože se Starkova řemeslná zručnost dala označit za poněkud hrubou, Loki ji shledával více než vyhovující. Jakmile člověk dokončil jeho hrudní plát a nátepníky, strávil Loki nějaký čas rytím run a rovněž si vytvořil i nějaké nepravidelné vzory. Stark nebyl typ pro ozdobné brnění, takže jeho design vypadal jednoduše a obyčejně. Žádný smysl pro parádu. Alespoň to laserové rydlo, na kterém Stark trval, se opravdu osvědčilo lépe než to tradiční. Lokimu se docela zamlouval hadí vzor, který si vyryl na své nátepníky. Na hrudním plátu musel ještě zapracovat, ale jeho používání už nic nebránilo. Přiléhavý byl tak akorát, pohodlný rovněž, a i když se nejednalo o barvu, kterou by obvykle nosil, musel přiznat, že tmavě červený kov vypadal docela dobře. Stark zatím nepracoval na ničem jiném pro Lokiho, zaměstnávalo ho jeho vlastní brnění.

„Ano, jsem si toho dobře vědom,“ přikývl Loki.

„Mimozemská technologie na lodi nejde do kupy s mým původním designem. Alyndor je úžasný, takže jsem mohl začít s návrhem Modelu V, aniž bych se musel starat o ztrátu pevnosti, což je skvělé, jenže energie v generátorech všechno rozhodila.“

Loki z toho vysvětlení nepochopil žádnou skutečnou informaci. Pohlédl na všechnu tu technologii na pracovním stole.

„Vysvětli problém,“ vybídl ho.

„Chceš mi pomoct?“ zajímal se Stark.

„Prostě to vysvětli, v termínech, kterým dokážu porozumět. Vyhni se technickým detailům.“

Tak to Stark udělal. Jak potřeboval spustit oblek, bez toho aniž by se musel úplně spoléhat na svůj reaktor, protože za něj nemohl udělat náhradu, jelikož mu chyběly prostředky ke znovuvytvoření prvku, který jej napájel, takže musel přidat druhý zdroj energie pro oblek. Pak vysvětlil, jak se energie v generátorech, kterou úspěšně napíchl, aby poháněla jejich kovárnu a zbytek dílny, chovala trochu jinak než běžná elektřina a tudíž jeho elektrické rozvody – vodiče – se ukázaly jako nevyhovující. Nedokázaly vést energii, aniž by neshořely. K zavedení energie do dílny používal velké tlusté kabely, které to zvládly, ale jeho oblek vyžadoval tenké drátky a kabely; nakonec šlo o mnohem jemnější technologii. Jeho původní návrh se tloukl s tímto typem energie a on nemohl přijít na způsob, jak začlenit transformátor do obleku, ani nevěděl, jaký materiál by se dal použít jako lepší vodič nebo jak posílit kabely aniž by je udělal výrazně tlustší.

Loki pohlédl na drobné zařízení, které Stark používal pro experimentování s energií pocházející z generátorů. Jak ta záře měla sytější, ale i výraznější barvu než ta světle modrá ve Starkově hrudi. Měl z ní i jiný pocit. Lokimu se podařilo pokročit se zkoumáním kosmických energií, ne dost aby je ovládal, ale dost na to, aby je dokázal správně vycítit. Z energie vycházející ze Starkova reaktoru měl jiný pocit, než z té pocházející z generátoru. Takže problém byl docela zřejmý. Vodič, něco, co přenášelo energii… Zadíval se na spálené dráty, se kterými Stark zřejmě experimentoval předtím a na ty nové, které ještě neusmažil. Očividně potřeboval něco lepšího, něco vhodnějšího k převodu nebo vůbec k uchovávání…

„Hmm… možná bych o něčem věděl…“ poznamenal a přešel od stolu na druhou stranu nákladového prostoru k bednám. Po všem tom čase věděl, kde hledat to, co potřeboval. Sáhl do jednoho z otevřených boxů a popadl hrst „nábojnic“, jak jim říkali. Vrátil se zpátky a položil je na stůl. Stark ho zvědavě pozoroval.

„Co s nimi chceš dělat?“ zeptal se.

„Říkal jsi, že jsou skleněné,“ poznamenal Loki, když vzal jeden z těch malých válečků a umístil ho do Starkova zařízení na experimentování s energií poté, co ho na chvíli vypnul. Nevěděl, jak se mu říká.

„Och, hej, to nevypadá jako dobrý nápad,“ krotil ho Stark, když viděl, co dělá.

Loki ho neposlouchal a pokračoval.

„Jenže ony nejsou vyrobeny ze skla,“ vysvětlil a znovu zařízení zapnul, když byl hotov. Stark instinktivně vyskočil od stolu a udělal krok vzad. Ale neobjevily se žádné jiskry ani nedošlo k explozi. „Jsou z křišťálu.“

Stark s Lokim sledovali, jak malý váleček začal tlumeně svítit díky energii, kterou do něj přenášel ten malý přístroj, až dokud se nerozzářil a nepulzoval energií.

„Jak jsi to sakra věděl?“

Loki svraštil čelo. „Řekl’s mi to.“

„Co… kdy?“ zeptal se zmateně Stark.

„Tvá teorie o tom, jak by se tyto kulky daly naplnit energií.“ Stark se pořád jen mračil. „Než jsme havarovali na Ki’eendu,“ objasnil Loki.

„Oh… jen jsem tak blábolil. Nešlo o pořádnou teorii.“

„Šlo by, kdybys vzal do úvahy, že tyhle tady,“ vyzvedl jednu z nich, „jsou z křišťálu a ne ze skla, jak jsi předpokládal.“

„Proč z toho křišťál dělá takový rozdíl?“ zeptal se Stark. „Chci říct, jasně, kdybych věděl, o jaký druh krystalu se jedná, tak…“

„Ne, tohle není o druhu krystalu, ale o jeho čistotě a dokonalosti. Některé jsou pro jisté účely lepší než jiné druhy, ale to je v tomto případě irelevantní. Zřejmě se jedná o uměle vypěstované krystaly, žádný přírodní nemá takový příhodný tvar,“ prohlásil Loki. „Krystaly se obecně používají k uchovávání energie. Nemyslel jsem si o nich, že by se hodily k použití jakožto zbraně, než jsi mi řekl svou teorii o tom, jak by se mohly naplnit energií. Ne všechny typy energetických zbraní však vyžadují takovou munici, to je jisté. Čarodějové obvykle přechovávají energii v krystalech pro jiné praktiky, hlavně předpovídání budoucnosti.“

„Křišťálové koule… vážně je čarodějové používají?“

„Nu ano, přirozeně.“

„Přirozeně,“ opakoval Stark tím podivným tónem, kterým promlouval vždy, když měl pocit, že magie ničí jeho pohled na svět, nebo ho prostě jen uráží. Byl to zábavný tón. „Fajn, ale jestli to je tak dobrý v přechovávání energie, jen těžko mi to pomůže s mým problémem s rozvody. Ačkoli je skvělý, že můžeme vyrábět energetický kulky.“

„Mysli jednou za čas mimo svůj vědecký rámeček, Starku,“ vyzval ho Loki. „Krystal je dobrý pro ukládání energie, ano,“ potvrdil a znovu přístroj vypnul, aby vzal krystal do ruky. „Ale jen tak dlouho, dokud neztratí svou dokonalost.“

Zvedl zářící váleček dřív než Stark, pak se otočil a hodil ho na protější stěnu, kde se roztříštil a explodoval v jasném záblesku světla. Vskutku velmi podobné energetickým výstřelům ze zbraní.

„Neudělej díru do lodi!“ zamračil se na něj Stark. Loki se jen ušklíbl. „Takže když se krystal rozbije, uvolní se z něj energie,“ shrnul člověk.

„Ano, protože už ji nemůže déle uchovávat. Rozbije-li se na kusy, všechna již uložená energie z něj unikne, prudce. Tento druh krystalu se dá podle všeho rozbít snadno, domnívám se, že je určený k rozbití, jak jinak by se dal použít jako zbraň? Teď, když v prvé řadě začneme s nedokonalým krystalem…“ sebral kus kovu, který vypadal jako francouzák a začal rozbíjet krystaly na pracovním stole na kousky.

„Přestaň rozbíjet věci,“ naříkal si Stark, jakmile Loki rozdrtil poslední tři-čtyři krystaly. „To ta věc kolem boha chaosu, že jo?“ Loki se zasmál, když upustil klíč. Navzdory jeho remcání věděl, že Stark nebyl doopravdy naštvaný. Ve své dílně měl spravedlivý díl na rozbíjení, řezání a pálení. Chaos si užíval.

Stark ho dál pozoroval, když Loki zvedl pár větších kousků krystalu a začal je aranžovat v úhledné linii, která je pojila k přístroji. Na konec té řady umístil dokonalý krystal. Poté přístroj opět zapnul. Všechny rozbité krystaly se rozzářily, jak jimi začala proudit energie, pak Loki tu věc zase vypnul a tentokrát zůstal zářit jen ten dokonalý, zbytek potemněl, jakmile se přísun energie přerušil.

Stark hleděl na linii krystalů.

„Takže když… rozdrtím ten krystal na kousíčky, řekněme… skoro na prach. Bude to pořád dělat tohle?“

„Ano.“

„Takže je jako můžu roztavit do elektrorozvodů nebo líp, potáhnout normální rozvody krystalovým prachem?“

„Zní to proveditelně,“ souhlasil Loki.

„Proč jsem s tím nedokázal přijít sám?“ divil se Stark a pořád se svraštělým obočím zíral na krystaly. „Založil jsi to na _mojí_ _teorii_.“

„Tvá teorie byla neúplná, protože postrádáš znalosti z čarodějnictví a kosmických energií.“

„Jo, kosmická energetika mi v mém MIT vzdělání tak trochu chybí. Ani nevím, proč není zahrnutá v elektroinženýrství. Možná jsem měl chodit do Bradavic. Pak bych věděl, jak funguje nějaká zatracená křišťálová koule.“

„Opravdu nevím, o čem to mluvíš.“

„Nevadí. Jen se cítím nevzdělaně, to je všechno. Je to nový… nepříjemný pocit.“

Stark začal dávat věci na svém pracovním stole do pořádku, vyhazoval kousky drátů, na kterých jistě plánoval experimentovat. Pohled na jeho tváři Lokimu připadal tak nějak povědomý.

„Rychle a bez jakýchkoli předešlých znalostí chápeš nejen základní koncepty. To je víc, než bych od smrtelníka očekával. Vykládám ti o magických teoriích a kosmických znalostech, jejichž zkoumáním a prohlubováním trávili čarodějové a mágové tisíce let. Je směšné předpokládat, že něco tak nového jako midgardská věda by tě na to kdy mohlo připravit.“

„Byla to urážka nebo pochvala?“ chtěl vědět Stark.

„To mi řekni ty,“ odpověděl Loki. Člověk na něj dlouhou chvíli hleděl.

„No, hádám, že asi nikdo nikdy dřív nevyrobil létající ozbrojené brnění z alyndoru s krystalickými rozvody a s DNI řídícím systémem.“

Loki si odfrkl smíchy, och, to ego tohoto muže.

„Ne, nikdo,“ potvrdil Loki. Stark se zazubil.

„Používám taky design svého odlehčeného obleku, protože alyndor je dost silný, aby mě ochránil, i když ho udělám tenčí než svoji obvyklou slitinu zlata a titania.“

„To zní prakticky.“

„Plánuju mít boty, nátepníky a jistý druh… hrudního brnění a bude to jako… prostě se to na mně složí do plného obleku, když spustím DNI a poručím mu to. Napadlo mě to, když jsem pracoval na tvých věcech.“

„Nuže, pak se na to těším,“ ujistil ho Loki. Bude mnohem příhodnější mít po svém boku někoho s impozantní výzbrojí a obranou.

„Radši se teda dám do práce.“

„Teď ne.“

„Proč?“

„Tvé obrazovky na můstku začaly blikat. Už jsme na místě.“

„Oh, bezva, návštěva mimozemské planety.“

Nadchlo ho to mnohem méně, než při těch předchozích příležitostech, což bylo vcelku pochopitelné.

ooOoo

„Co je to?“ chtěl vědět Loki, když zíral na arch… papíru, možná, přilepeného na stěně vedle vchodu do Drakeova doku. Už byl ve své nové zbroji. Černých kožených kalhotách a botách, lehkém alyndorském hrudním plátu a nátepnících. Cítil se takhle mnohem víc sám sebou, nemluvě o tom, že byl také mnohem méně zranitelný. Navíc svou zbroj očaroval tak, aby pohlcovala energii a tím ji učinil odolnější než běžný alyndor. Energetické zbraně na něm tak nenadělají mnoho škody, což Lokiho velmi těšilo.

„To jsou… ‚Pravidla‘,“ oznámil Stark, jakmile se přiblížil.

Loki ten podivný seznam přelétl očima.

Pravidla a předpisy pro planetární expedice

  1. Nikam nechoď sám. Nikdy.
  2. Vždycky měj u sebe zbraň! (Ne, dýka jako zbraň nestačí)
  3. Nebal si víc, než uneseš.
  4. Měj zásoby minimálně na dva dny.
  5. Oblečení odpovídající počasí a atmosféře je samozřejmostí.
  6. Měj s sebou základní lékárničku.



Loki si je pročetl a nevěděl, zdali by se měl cítit Starkovým seznamem pobavený nebo uražený, že ta pravidla vytvořil bez něj.

„Taky mám pro tebe dárek,“ prohlásil Stark. Loki se překvapeně otočil. Člověk stál přímo před ním a bez varování obtočil paže kolem Lokiho pasu.

„Co to děláš?“ ptal se zmateně. Pak ucítil, že kolem něj Stark něco uvazuje, takže se podíval dolů. Byl to opasek, svým způsobem, ale modifikovaný. „Co je tohle?“ zeptal se.

„To je pouzdro,“ vysvětlil Stark, když pásek zapínal. Viselo to volně na Lokiho bocích a malé řemínky na pravé straně spadaly trochu dolů, jako malá kapsa nebo brašna.

„A tohle je tvoje zbraň.“ Člověk zvedl jednu z menších energetických pistolí, které našli na lodi. Snadno se vešla do jedné ruky, takže se měla pravděpodobně takovým způsobem používat. Stark se pak znovu natáhl a zasunul zbraň do pouzdra. Opět, Loki nevěděl, jestli být dotčený Starkovým chováním nebo potěšený tím, že pro něj vyrobil vhodný držák na zbraň, aniž by ho o to musel žádat. „Musíš dodržovat pravidla. Kromě toho taky…“ udělal krok vzad a otočil se. Loki si teprve teď všiml, že měl nejen svou obvyklou tašku, ale ještě jednu další.

„Jídlo, voda, lékárnička, extra munice. Příště si balíš sám,“ upozornil ho a vtiskl tašku Lokimu do rukou. „Taky jsem na náš nákupní seznam přidal oblečení. Jelikož mě unavuje nosit úplně stejný trička každej den.“

„Měli bychom si rovněž pořídit nějaké lepší krystaly,“ navrhl mu Loki. „Mohly by se ti hodit na brnění, na uchovávání energie navíc, jak jsi zmínil, a já dokážu vymyslet mnoho způsobů, jak bych je rovněž mohl využít.“

„To zní dobře,“ souhlasil Stark.

Loki nahlédl do tašky, kterou mu Stark podstrčil, aby věděl, co přesně s sebou měl. „Asi bych s sebou měl vzít i některé z mých vlastních léčebných zásob,“ poznamenal.

„Jen do toho,“ vybídl ho Stark. Jako by Loki žádal o svolení, jako by on byl tím, kdo rozhoduje takové věci, jako by mohl kdy doufat, že bude Lokiho takhle sekýrovat. Ta nestydatost!

„Chceš k těm pravidlům něco přidat?“ zeptal se člověk, netečný k Lokiho zlosti nebo ji prostě úplně ignoroval. Podával mu něco, co pravděpodobně sloužilo na psaní. „Nechal jsem spoustu místa pro budoucí pravidla.“

Loki si to převzal a otočil se k seznamu, aby napsal:

  1. Starkovi není dovoleno vybírat planety, které navštívíme.



Stark se začal smát, když si to přečetl, zatímco Loki se vydal zpátky do jejich pokoje pro své vlastní zdravotnické potřeby.

ooOoo

„Možná se napotřetí zadaří,“ přemítal Stark, když letěli v Drakeovi směrem k planetě Wobb-Lar. Planeta sama byla opět z větší části modrá, ale její terén byl rozmanitější než jen pouště nebo jen lesy. Její klima muselo být tak proměnlivé jako to midgardské.

„Možná se tentokrát nedostaneme do potíží.“

„Teď už ano,“ zabručel Loki.

„Proč?“

„Protože jsi to řekl.“

„Hej, ne, tak to není,“ přel se Stark. „Ty jsi bůh chaosu, pokud někdo, tak jsi to ty, kdo přitahuje potíže s tou svou božskou aurou a chaotickými vibracemi nebo nějakými podobnými kravinami.“

„Ne, ty jsi to právě zakřikl,“ Loki věděl, že zněl jako pověrčivá stará čarodějnice, ale bylo mu to jedno.

„Ne, to jsem neudělal! Tentokrát to bude jiné. Budeme dodržovat pravidla, uděláme všechno správně. Dáme si pozor,“ ujišťoval ho Stark. „Mám z toho dobrý pocit. Obejde se to bez problému.“

Bez problému se to neobešlo.


	21. Juyu a Bee, část II.

Vzali si s sebou pouštního běžce. Ten místo paliva naštěstí taky využíval solární energii, jako zřejmě všechno v téhle galaxii. Dávalo to smysl, sluneční světlo bylo volně k mání a solární technologie tu byla mnohem pokročilejší než na Zemi. Kdyby Tonyho tolik nezaměstnával jeho oblek, určitě by to prozkoumal mnohem zevrubněji.

Wobb-Lar mu hodně připomínal Zemi, měl skoro úplně stejnou gravitaci a zdálo se, že tam vládlo i podobné klima. V části, kde přistáli, se nacházela zelená pole a nějaké lesy, ale naštěstí žádná džungle. Do pouštního běžce naložili pár beden náhradních dílů, které měli v úmyslu prodat a ještě pár dalších věcí, které by mohli směnit. Tony pro ty součástky neměl absolutně žádné využití, poněvadž ani netušil, na jaký druh vozidel by se daly použít, a navíc jich měli spoustu.

Mohli počkat, dokud nedokončí svůj oblek, než podniknou další zastávku, ale Tony se rozhodl jinak. Loki měl zbraň i zbroj, Tony byl také ozbrojený a konečně se dokáže s každým dorozumět. Zároveň šlo o poslední planetu v téhle soustavě, na které mohli přistát, po ní před sebou na pár měsíců neměli nic než neobydlený vesmír. Proto považoval za nejlepší zkusit štěstí tady.

Podobnost se Zemí skončila, jakmile se dostali do města. Zdejší budovy se svými tvary nepodobaly ničemu na Zemi a obyvatelé planety vypadali lehce… nachově. Také byli malí, dokonce menší než Tony, kolem pěti stop v průměru, i když se našli i tací, kteří byli vyšší, zhruba v Tonyho výšce. Na hlavách měli něco na způsob tykadel a taky pouhé dva prsty na každé ruce. Bylo to zvláštní, ale aspoň to nebyli ještěrky. Tony vážně začínal ještěrky nesnášet. Loki byl vždycky směšně vysoký, ale v porovnání s místními působil jako obr. Tony mu to řekl a kupodivu si tím vysloužil velmi vražedný pohled. Neměl tušení, co to mělo znamenat, ale nevšímal si toho. Loki se vytočil snadno, ale s těmi správnými slovy se dal docela dobře i uklidnit, i když si hromadil zlobu jako křeček. Možná že i tohle patřilo k bohu chaosu. Loki, Bůh chaosu a Ohnivé povahy… hm, teď když o tom přemýšlel, tam bylo něco o ohni, zeptá se, až bude Loki v lepší náladě. Tony se čím dál víc zlepšoval, pokud šlo o používání toho správného tónu s jeho osobou, ale někdy měl pocit, jako by říkal ty nejhorší věci, aniž by věděl, co na nich bylo špatného. S tím se nedalo dělat nic, než je mít neustále na paměti.

S Wobbiany – jak se později ukázalo, že se místním říká – bylo snadné vyjít. Nebo možná jen měli strach z toho, jak se nad nimi Loki s Tonym tyčili. Nebo možná měli strach jen z Lokiho. Tony rozdával úsměvy na všechny strany, aby to vykompenzoval a užíval si, že mohl konečně mluvit s někým, kdo nebyl Loki. Ne že by ho rozhovory s Lokim nudily, ale pořád to byl dobrý pocit moct si promluvit a dorozumět se s ostatními.

Prodali dvě bedny náhradních dílů jednomu obchodníkovi, jakmile se ujistili, že je nepodrazil s cenou. Pak použili čerstvě nabytou místní měnu, aby nakoupili věci, které potřebovali. Tony sehnal čočky do dalekohledu, nějaké krystaly a pár dalších věcí, které se mu budou hodit při stavbě nového DNI pro oblek. Loki opět nakoupil spoustu roztodivných věcí, o kterých Tony neměl tušení, k čemu je hodlá použít. Měj dojem, že mezi nimi zahlédl pytlík jakýchsi zvířecích kostí, ale nic neřekl. Lokiho malá sbírka výstředností mu už jednou zachránila život, takže nebylo na místě se o tom hádat. Podařilo se jim sehnat i několik drobností, které jim pořád scházely v dílně. Tony nepochybně bude mít hromadu věciček, kterými se v nadcházejících měsících nudného cestování zaměstná.

Následně šli a sehnali si nějaké oblečení. Nic přepychového, nic příliš extravagantního, jen nezbytné věci. Tony si pořídil nějaké silnější a lépe padnoucí boty, silný kabát a pár dalších kousků oblečení pro případ, že se dostanou někam, kde bude zima. Nějaká trička a spodní prádlo, a konečně nějaké kalhoty, které perfektně seděly a ne jen tak-tak. Právě teď ho vážně těšilo, že nebyl tak vysoký. Žádné oblečení by mu jinak nesedělo, i tak bylo těžké něco najít. Loki takové štěstí neměl, takže si překvapivě sehnal jen nějakou kůži. Když se Tony zeptal, jen pokrčil rameny a řekl, že si alespoň bude moct vyrobit něco vyhovujícího, místo aby musel nosit takové hrozné šaty. Přinejmenším si mohl koupit pár po kolena vysokých padnoucích bot, a mohl si rovněž vybrat několik normálních věcí jako ponožky a spodní prádlo, které nebyly moc malé. Wobbianští krejčí zcela zřejmě nikdy nemuseli šít oblečení pro někoho více než 6 stop vysokého. Koupil si taky šálu, čert ví proč, protože pokud věděl Tony, nebývala mu zima, ale neptal se. Byl jen rád, že Loki nechtěl pláštík z nějaké sračky. Tony si pak taky koupil šálu, kdo sakra ví, kdy ji může potřebovat.

Tony rovněž zakoupil i kbelík s barvou. Když se na něj Loki zvědavě podíval, Tony mu připomněl stopy drápů a dalších škrábanců na Drakeovi. Loki nechápal, proč bylo třeba to opravovat, ale nehádal se. Neměli koneckonců nic jiného, za co by své peníze utratili. Poté co sehnali vše důležité, co se ve městě dalo koupit, použili poslední ze svého oběživa na trochu čerstvých potravin, protože i když měli na lodi jídla dostatek, všechno to připomínalo astronautské jídlo. Spousta výživy a všeho, co jste potřebovali, abyste zůstali naživu a zdraví, ale na chuť nic moc. Taky se nikdy nekazilo, což bylo fajn, ale přesto uvítali možnost zkusit něco nového. Loki byl na ovoce, jak se ukázalo, poněvadž ho chtěl hodně, a Tony se nedokázal rozhodnout, zda to na něj dokonale sedělo nebo vůbec ne. Celkově vzato, tohle byl dosud jejich nejúspěšnější výlet. Nikdo se je nepokusil zabít ani sníst a koupili všechno, co mohli. Tony věděl, že jeho pravidla byla dobrá, věděl, že tahle cesta bude jiná a měl pravdu.

ooOoo

V době, kdy vyjížděli z města a mířili zpátky k Drakeovi, slunce už zapadalo. Jakmile se hlahol lidí vytratil, začal Tony klábosit jako obvykle, zatímco Loki poslouchal a sem tam něco poznamenal. Bylo to příjemné, Tonymu se to líbilo, celý ten den ho dobře naladil. Pak z ničeho nic zaslechl výkřik a zastavil pouštního běžce dřív, než o tom mohl dvakrát přemýšlet.

„Co je?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Neslyšel’s to?“

„Ano, a?“ zeptal se Loki, očividně nezúčastněný. Tony se zamračil a v té téměř naprosté tmě se rozhlédl kolem, jak se snažil přijít na to, odkud ten zvuk přišel. Pak se to ozvalo znovu, výkřik nebo zaječení, zjevně ženské. Hned se dal do pohybu, sáhl dozadu po zbrani a chystal se vystoupit. Loki po něm však chmátnul.

„Co si myslíš, že děláš?“ dožadoval se.

„Někdo je v průšvihu,“ odpověděl Tony.

„Ne, tohle s tebou nemá nic společného,“ argumentoval Loki, a stále ho nepouštěl.

„Na tom nezáleží! Nemůžu jen tak odejít!“

„Přestaň s tímhle hrdinským nesmyslem, máme své vlastní problémy, nepotřebujeme břemeno jiných!“

„Ty se možná můžeš otočit zády a ignorovat něco takového,“ začal Tony, „ale já nejsem ten typ.“ Nakonec se mu podařilo vyklouznout z Lokiho sevření a v další vteřině byl z pouštního běžce venku. „Když můžu pomoct, udělám to.“

Zamířil k místu, odkud přišel ten výkřik, zatímco Loki za ním nadával.

„Starku!“ volal za ním, ale Tonymu to bylo jedno. Možná nebyl nejlepším druhem hrdiny, možná nebyl vůbec hrdina, ale neodjede potom, co slyšel něco takového. Nemohl. Kdyby se někdy změnil do někoho takového, někoho, kdo by toho byl schopný, nikdy by se na sebe znovu nedokázal podívat do zrcadla. Už takhle to bylo dost těžké.

Téměř seběhl po stezce, která vedla pryč od silnice, po níž jeli. Dostat se tam mu trvalo jen pár minut. Čtyři místní chlápci, jeden byl trochu vyšší než průměr, a oblečený trochu líp než zbylí tři. Ti byli menší, ale silnější, svalnatí kluci. Tony je ale pořád převyšoval a měl velkou zbraň, takže si nedělal přílišné starosti. Všichni se dívali jeho směrem, protože ho slyšeli přicházet. Když se dostal dost blízko, konečně viděl, kdo to předtím křičel. Na zemi ležela ne jedna, ale dvě zelené postavy. Jedna z nich byla zřejmě v bezvědomí, tvář jí zakrývaly dlouhé tmavé vlasy a na sobě měla jen nějaký velmi tenký oděv, dokonce jí chyběly i boty, byla špinavá a šaty měla roztrhané, očividně s nimi bojovala, než ji omráčili. Ta druhá měla stejně zelenou kůži a špičaté uši, ale vypadala, že je vyšší, vysoká přinejmenším jako Tony nebo i víc. Vlasy měla kratší, nafialověle šedé, ledabyle ostříhané a sahaly jí sotva k ramenům. Reptilián, samozřejmě, teď když se na ni Tony podíval. Na bradě měla předěly, ale jinak na ní Tony neviděl žádné šupiny nebo něco na ten způsob. Oči měla široké a zelené a lesklé, vystrašené ale zároveň tvrdé. Jednu ruku držela na bezvědomé dívce, jak sledovala Tonyho, ale neobrátila se zády k wobbianským mužům, kteří tam stáli.

„No, dobrý večer,“ pozdravil Tony a zbraň držel pořád v ruce. „Co se to tady děje?“

„Nic, cizinče, odejdi!“ doporučil mu jeden z Wobbianů.

„Jo, pochop, že to se nestane. Co kdybyste odstoupili od těch dívek, zatímco jsem pořád v dobré náladě a nikdo nebude zraněn, hm?“

Vyšší Wobbian na něj přimhouřil oči, ale ani jeden z nich se nepohnul.

„Máte nějakou představu, kolik škody tahle zbraň může nadělat v něčem tak malém, jako jste vy?“ zeptal se Tony vyrovnaným tónem. „A ať už jste tady prováděli cokoli, doopravdy to ve mně vzbuzuje touhu zmáčknout spoušť, takže vás nebudu znova varovat.“

„Zacházím se svými zvířaty, jak já chci!“ odpověděl ten vyšší rozzlobeně. „Jsou moje, zaplatil jsem za ně slušné peníze! Nemysli si, že dovolím, aby mi je nějaký lupka ukradl!“

Lupka, to bylo vtipné, ale také mu to řeklo více o obrázku, který měl před očima. Ta dívka, která byla při vědomí, se na něj stále dívala. V jejím pohledu se zračila inteligence, takže pojem zvíře sem vážně nepasoval, což pravděpodobně znamenalo otroci nebo tak něco, a z toho bylo Tonymu doopravdy na nic. Ti tři menší Wobbiani s sebou taky měli nějaký druh zbraní, trochu odlišných od energetických pistolí, které Tony dosud viděl.

„Neriskuj svoji kůži pro nějaké neposlušné bestie,“ znovu promluvil ten vyšší. Jo, špatná odpověď.

„Vážně byste měli radši odejít,“ doporučil jim Tony.

„Ty mě nevyděsíš,“ odpověděl Wobbian.

„A co já?“ ozval se Lokiho hlas a Tony si ho krucinál ani nevšiml. Byl přímo za skupinkou Wobbianů, kteří se všichni okamžitě otočili, velmi překvapeně a trochu vyděšeně. Jeden z nich pozvedl zbraň, jen aby ho bůh vzápětí nato udeřil. Loki vypadal zatraceně slušně naštvaný a Tony věděl, že to nebyli Wobbiani, kdo ho rozzlobil. Och, jaká radost.

Ten, kterého Loki praštil, padl bezhlučně, svalil se jako pytel brambor, ačkoli nebyl mrtvý, ale jen v bezvědomí. Loki byl zjevně děsivější, soudě dle reakcí zbývající trojky, zvlášť když mu nejvyšší Wobbian nesahal ani k bradě. Dlouhou chvíli na něj jen zírali, zmrazeni na místě jako mrňaví jeleni ve světlech reflektorů velkého monster trucku. Jeden z nich se zachoval natolik hloupě, aby na něj vystřelil, ale pochopitelně se nic nestalo. Tonyho tak trochu fascinovalo, jak malý energetický paprsek při nárazu jednoduše zmizel, a že Lokiho ten výstřel vůbec nevyvedl z konceptu. Bůh pak natáhl ruku a popadl toho nejvyššího za krk, aby si ho zdvihl do úrovně obličeje.

„Co kdybyste utekli dřív, než vám vyrvu vnitřnosti a pověsím vás za ně ze stromu,“ pronesl nízkým výhružným hlasem, až Tonymu přejel po zádech mráz. Také pocítil nával adrenalinu v krvi. Tenhle hlas znal. Ano, rozhodně ten hlas slyšel už dřív, ale teď už dlouho ne. Oh, tentokrát ho doopravdy nasral.

Loki Wobbiana upustil a o vteřinu později udělali chytrou věc, posbírali svého čtvrtého společníka a upalovali pryč. Loki je chvíli sledoval pohledem, než jeho vzteklé oči přistáli na Tonym.

„Nastavil jsi ta směšná pravidla,“ začal, když kráčel blíž k Tonymu, „a pak utečeš na vlastní pěst, jen aby sis mohl hrát na hrdinu!“

„Říkal jsem ti, že nejsem ten typ, který by mohl jednoduše odejít od něčeho takovýho!“

„Můžeš a uděláš to!“ zasyčel Loki.

„Ne, neudělám!“ odsekl Tony, hlas trochu naštvanější. „A nezajímá mě, jestli souhlasíš nebo ne! Jestli je tu něco, co můžu udělat, udělám to! Nejsem nějaký sobecký bastard, který se stará jen sám o sebe!“

Bylo divné to říct, protože přesně z toho ho mnohokrát obvinili, ale věděl, že to byla pravda, musel věřit tomu, že to byla pravda. Že se pořád staral, že celá ta doba, co byl pryč ze Země, všechno, co měl za sebou, všechno co udělal, aby přežil, ho takhle moc nezměnilo. Že to nezměnilo tohle.

„Ano, to jsi! Když ohrožuješ sebe, ohrožuješ i mě!“

„No, víš co? Můj život se netočí kolem tebe! Můžu si dělat, cokoli se mi sakra zlíbí a ty se s tím budeš sakra muset vyrovnat!“

Lokiho tvář ještě víc potemněla hněvem, ale Tony udržoval výraz tvrdý a rozhodný. Neustoupí, nenechá se zastrašit.

„Poslouchej mě, Starku,“ začal Loki. Téměř tím samým výhružným tónem, jaký používal na Wobbiany. „Jestli si myslíš, třeba jen na vteřinu, že já-“

„Děkuju vám.“

Loki se náhle zarazil a oba se otočili, aby se podívali na zelenou dívku sedící na zemi, s tou bezvědomou napůl ve svém klíně. Sakra jo, pořád ještě se musel vypořádat s nimi. Vypadalo to, jako by chtěl Loki pokračovat v hádce, ale Tony ho obešel a vydal se k dívkám.

Klesl na jedno koleno, aby s ní byl v úrovni očí.

„Jak je tvé přítelkyni?“

„Sestře,“ opravila ho dívka. Měla pevný vyrovnaný hlas, tvrdý tón s náznakem nedůvěry. Tony jí to neměl za zlé.

„Dobře, tak jak je tvé sestře?“

„Je v pořádku, předtím ji udeřili silněji,“ odpověděla úsečně, zatímco rukama projížděla té druhé vlasy a shrnula jí je z tváře. Ta co ležela na zemi, vypadala jaksi drobnější. Tvarem obličeje, stavbou těla, možná byla mladší. Ta krátkovlasá byla plnější a měla více svalů, a taky mnohem víc jizev, jak si Tony povšiml teď, když ji viděl zblízka. A och, kurva, dokonce na sobě měly obojky, to bylo v prdeli na tolika úrovních. Obracel se mu z toho žaludek, jen o tom přemýšlel.

„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptal se.

„Juyu,“ odpověděla.

„Máte kam jít, Juyu?“ zeptal se Tony na oplátku a ona zavrtěla hlavou, jak čekal.

„Ani o tom nepřemýšlej, Starku,“ varoval ho Loki. Nejspíš se za ním mračil, kabonil a celý vyhlížel temně a vražedně. Tonymu to v tuhle chvíli bylo vážně jedno.

„Předpokládám, že nejste z téhle planety,“ hádal Tony. Zmateně nakrčila čelo.

„Jsme Skrullové,“ odpověděla, jako by to mělo být jasné. A jo, v téhle části vesmíru asi i bylo.

„Oh, dobře,“ přikývl Tony. Touhle dobou o Skrullech samozřejmě věděl, Loki mu toho o nich řekl hodně. Tony však nečekal, že budou vypadat, jako zelení skřítkové. „Víš, z jaké jste planety?“

„Starku!“ vyštěkl na něj znovu Loki.

„Do prdele! Zabilo by tě _nebejt_ na dvě vteřiny úplnej kretén? Pokud se nechystáš pomoct, tak sakra sklapni!“

Byl naštvaný, jo, ale tohle z něj vypadlo ještě rozzlobeněji, než zamýšlel. Vážně čekal, že za to minimálně dostane ránu do tváře. Loki se do něj zabodával pohledem, a pořádně. Stejně tak pěsti měl pevně zaťaté, celé tělo se mu napínalo vzteky. Začínal si myslet, že Loki se chystal přimět ho tohohle litovat. Stejně se ale nevzdá, v žádném případě. S naštvaným Lokim se vypořádá později, žádný problém, ne že by to dřív dělat nemusel.

„Nejsme odnikud,“ odpověděla Juyu. „Pokaždé nás prostě vzali z jednoho místa na jiné.“

„Myslel jsem, že Skrullové téhle galaxii šéfují,“ podivoval se Tony.

„Možná v jiných soustavách,“ odtušila Juyu. Pak se její sestra začala vrtět. „Ustupte,“ řekla okamžitě Tonymu, a napřáhla ruku, aby ho odstrčila.

„Co?“

„Prostě to udělejte, prosím!“ žádala ho a Tony tak učinil těsně předtím, než ta malá otevřela oči. A sakra, v pořádku, to bylo nečekané, protože její oči byly červené a ne zelené, jako sestřiny, z její jemné tváře zíraly dva velké rozzlobené rubíny. Okamžitě se napřímila, a kdyby nebylo Juyu, která jí položila paži kolem pasu, byla by v momentě na Tonym. Byl si dosti jistý, že její nehty se chystaly vzít útokem jeho oči.

„To je v pořádku, oni pomohli. Oni pomohli. Bee, uklidni se, je to v pořádku!“ Pár chvil trvalo, než se dívka přestala vzpírat a pokoušet se ho zabít. Tony ustoupil ještě o trochu víc a snažil se nevypadat jako hrozba. Dlouhou chvíli se na Tonyho dívala, prohlížela si ho divokýma očima a bez jediného mrknutí.

„Je jen rozrušená,“ vysvětlila Juyu.

„Ne, to je v pořádku,“ ujistil ji Tony. Ta dívka – Bee – na něj pořád zírala, pak její červené oči konečně sklouzly stranou a utkvěly na Lokim. Kdyby šlo o Tonyho, ta bezvýrazná tvář a nemrkající upřený pohled by ho znervóznily, sakra, byl nervózní i tak. Ale Loki ten pohled jen zpříma oplácel, a rozhodně se nepokoušel vypadat neškodně, ne že by mohl kdy vypadat neškodně, ale vážně se o to mohl pokusit kvůli té traumatizované dívce. Pitomec.

Jak Juyu tak Tony zůstali na pár okamžiků zticha, ale zírání neustávalo. Tak se Tony vrátil k hledání možného řešení tohohle problému. Ve skutečnosti toho moc vymyslet nedokázal. Samozřejmě je tady nemohl jen tak nechat.

„Dobře, takže… myslíte, že budete v pořádku? V další soustavě, možná na nějaké skrullské planetě?“ překvapilo ho, že Loki znovu neprotestoval, ale zdál se mít spoustu práce s nejpodivnějším zápasem v zírání vůbec.

„Já nevím,“ odpověděla Juyu.

„Jasně… v pořádku, nemůžeme zůstat tady. Prostě… pojďme někam jinam a můžeme si promluvit o tom, co uděláme. Dobře?“

Juyu přikývla, pak se dotkla paže své sestry. „Bee?“ zeptala se. „Je to v pořádku? Jít s nimi?“

Bee jen dál zírala na Lokiho, pak se tiše postavila na nohy a odtáhla se od sestřina doteku. Byla malá, to bylo to správné slovo, malá a hubená a drobná, stěží 5‘1 stopy.

„To znamená ano,“ shrnula Juyu, když vstala. Tony měl pravdu, byla stejně vysoká jako on.

Loki se na Tonyho zamračil, pak zlostně zakoulel očima a vydal se zpátky tam, kde nechali pouštního běžce. Bee ho následovala beze slova, tak se Tony s Juyu zařídili stejně.

„Kolik je tvojí malé sestře?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Je to moje starší sestra,“ odpověděla Juyu. „Já jsem jen… vysoká,“ řekla. „Ale ona není dítě, pokud se ptáš na tohle. Ani já nejsem dítě.“

Tony přikývl, i když tomu doopravdy nevěřil. Podíval se na rozzlobené linie Lokiho ramen a jak ho malá skrullská dívka následovala, pak na Juyu, která šla vedle něj. Její tvář vypadala mladě, zatraceně hodně mladě, navzdory jizvám a tvrdohlavému držení brady.

Pak si uvědomil, že nemá absolutně žádnou představu, co že to dělá.


	22. Juyu a Bee, část III.

Stark byl hlupák, nesnesitelný, sentimentální, zatraceně ubohý hlupák! Jako kdyby ve svých životech potřebovali ještě víc problémů! Protože si musel hrát na hrdinu, utíkat zachránit nějaké slečny v nouzi. Ačkoliv slečna nebyla slovo, které by použil k popisu těch žen. Fakt, že se podle všeho ocitli v soustavě, kde bylo přijatelné držení skrullských otroků, vypovídal o mnohém a vzbuzoval u Lokiho neklid. Nejen že to znamenalo, že Filipima nebyla součástí Impéria, ale očividně byla vůči němu nepřátelsky naladěná. Jejich loď samozřejmě nebyla skrullská, ale to pořád znamenalo, že se nenacházeli zrovna v bezpečné zóně.

Mít s sebou dva Skrully jim s tím vůbec nijak nepomůže. Nepotřebovali nepřátelství kohokoliv, kdo spravoval tuto soustavu. Měli jednu loď, jednu, a nákladovou loď k tomu, a to byli jen dva, tohle mohlo skončit strašně špatně. Bude Stark poslouchat? Ne, ovšem že nebude. Byl příliš idiotsky sentimentální, aby si uvědomil, do jakého nebezpečí se tím dostávají. A kvůli čemu? Dvěma náhodným otrokům, které nikdy v životě neviděli! Kdo tohle udělá? Kdo riskuje jejich bezpečí pro něco takového? Nutilo ho to myslet na Thora a to ho jen ještě víc rozlítilo.

Bude muset přesvědčit Starka, aby ty Skrully nechali za sebou, ale věděl, že to nebude lehké. Stark byl tvrdohlavý a Loki v jeho očích viděl, že to myslí vážně. Zatraceně. Přemohl nutkání udeřit toho člověka do jeho stupidní tváře a dokopat jeho bezvědomý zadek zpátky na loď, a pokračoval v chůzi, dokud se nedostali až k pouštnímu běžci. Celou dobu cítil, jak na něj zírá pár červených očí.

Jakmile se dostali na místo, Stark udělal na zadním sedadle pro Srkully nějaké místo, pak natáhl ruku, aby té malé pomohl nastoupit. Jen to udělal, jeho paže byla silou odmrštěna pryč. Stark ustoupil s bolestivým zasyčením a přitiskl si druhou ruku na ošklivé červené čáry, které se po útoku objevily na jeho předloktí.

„Prosím, nedotýkejte se jí,“ pronesla k nim vyšší skrullská žena. „Ona je jen… prostě to nedělejte.“

„Dobře,“ odtušil Stark při pohledu na ty dvě, pak zatřásl rukou, pravděpodobně aby unikl palčivé bolesti. „Žádné dotýkání, žádné problémy, tak tedy nasedat.“

Skrullové tak udělali, třebaže váhavě.

„Starku,“ zavolal na něj Loki.

„Teď ne,“ odbyl ho člověk.

„Ano, teď, Starku,“ dožadoval se naštvaně Loki a šel kousek stranou od pouštního běžce. Stark ho po chvíli následoval. „Nenechám je tady jen tak.“

„Vystavuješ nás většímu nebezpečí, než si uvědomuješ,“ začal Loki.

„Stejně je tu nenechám,“ trval člověk na svém. „Nemůžu.“

„Co myslíš, že tím dokážeš?“ zeptal se Loki. „Tolik dychtíš utišit své vlastní svědomí? Předstírat, že jsi hrdina?“

„Možná, že jo!“ odvětil Stark. „Možná potřebuju něco dokázat sobě, dobře? Možná potřebuju ukázat sám sobě, že se ze mě nestává bezcitný stroj! Že se pořád dokážu starat!“

„Tohle nedokazuje nic. Je to jen pro tvůj vlastní prospěch.“

„Řekl bych, že ty holky z toho taky něco budou mít. Nemyslím si, že to je pro ně tak nepodstatný.“

„Nepředstírej, že to neděláš pro sebe.“

„To nechci,“ odpověděl Stark. „Pro mě je to taky. Možná se díky tomu budu trochu míň nenávidět.“

„Starku-“

„Nepřesvědčíš mě,“ odvětil mu člověk pevně. „ _Udělám_ to. Můžeš se o tom se mnou hádat, můžeš házet zlostnými pohledy a křičet a vyhrožovat, ale já to stejně udělám. Můžeš mi buď pomoct, nebo držet zobák.“

Loki ho vzápětí popadl a pevným stiskem si ho přitáhl blíž. Přinutil se ho jen držet, místo mačkání a drcení, ale jeho vztek mu nedovolil víc sebekontroly než to. Pamatoval si na posledně, kdy něco takového udělal, než vyhodil toho velkohubého člověka z jeho vlastní věže. Starkovi se nepatrně rozšířily oči, ale tvář udržoval tak klidnou, jak mohl.

„Nebo bych tě mohl zastavit,“ pohrozil mu Loki hlubokým hlasem. „Nezapomínej, kdo jsem a čeho jsem schopný.“

„Nezabiješ mě, tak bys mohl tohohle divadýlka nechat,“ odtušil Stark. Loki věděl, že nebyl zcela klidný, cítil Starkův pulz pod svými prsty zběsile tepat, ale jeho slova pořád zněla vyrovnaně a sebejistě. Stejně jako předtím.

„My oba víme, že jsou horší věci než smrt,“ připomněl mu Loki.

„A my oba víme, že mi nic takovýho neuděláš,“ odpověděl Stark bez zaváhání, a naklonil se blíž, ne pryč. Pořád sebejistý, pořád rozhodný, nevzdávající se. Loki ho pustil, ale neodstoupil.

„Nikdy nevím, jestli jsi odvážný nebo hloupý,“ oznámil mu.

„Řekl bych, že obojí,“ soudil Stark, jeho hlas zněl lehčeji, méně vážně, s náznakem humoru, zjevně se snažil zbavit napětí mezi nimi. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že to fungovalo. Loki cítil, jak mu něco z toho napětí sklouzlo z ramen. Tvrdohlavý, hloupý člověk. „Loki, no tak. Na lodi máme spoustu místa, nemusíš je ani vidět. Vezmeme je do další soustavy, to je všechno.“

„Tohle skončí špatně.“

„Nebo možná ne, nemůžeš to vědět jistě.“

„Myslel jsem, že jsi nechtěl být pirátem,“ poukázal Loki a ruce zkřížil na prsou.

„Tohle nemá s pirátstvím nic společného,“ protestoval Stark.

„Napadli jsme muže a jeho doprovod a ukradli jeho otroky.“

„Ano, ale já jsem stoprocentně proti otroctví. Považuj to za extrémní formu protestu.“

Loki jen zavrtěl hlavou a obrátil pohled na Skrully v pouštním běžci. Nepřekvapilo ho, když si všiml, jak se na něj upírá pár červených očí.

„Ona je nebezpečná,“ poznamenal.

„Co? Juyu? Ne… chci říct, jasně, vypadá, že by zvládla ubalit pěknou ránu, ale-“

„Ne, ta malá.“

„Bee? To myslíš vážně? Podíval ses na ni? Je jako porcelánová panenka.“

Loki chtěl protočit oči. „Ty se díváš, Starku, ale nevidíš,“ peskoval ho. „Věř mi, ona je nebezpečná.“

Stark se otočil a rovněž se podíval na skrullské dívky, pak zpátky na Lokiho a pokrčil rameny.

„To jsi ty taky.“

O to se pochopitelně nemohl přít.

„Nic o nich nevíme,“ upozornil ho Loki tichým hlasem. „Co když se ti ve spánku pokusí podříznout hrdlo, hm?“

„No, ty máš lehký spaní, tak by sis nejspíš všiml, kdyby se někdo takhle proplížil do našeho pokoje.“

„Starku.“

„Ach prokrista, koukni na ně! Jsou to v podstatě děti,“ odpověděl Stark. „Budeme držet jedno oko otevřený a uvidíme za pár dní, jak se budou chovat, dobře?“

Stark se obrátil a zamířil zpátky k běžci. Loki se zhluboka nadechl ve snaze zachovat klid.

ooOoo

V době, kdy se dostali k Drakeovi, se úplně setmělo. Skrullové za celou cestu neřekli ani slovo a Loki taky ne, ale Stark žvanil se svou obvyklou nenuceností.

„Opustíme planetu a budeme mimo nebezpečí, ne?“ zeptal se Stark, když dorazili na místo a vystoupili z pouštního běžce. Stark, aby otevřel Drakea a Loki se k němu připojil, protože měl už dost toho, jak mu ta červenooká Skrullka zírá na zátylek. Pravděpodobně na něj zírala ze stejného důvodu, z jakého Loki cítil nepříjemné mravenčení kvůli jejímu pohledu. Nejspíš si uvědomila, že to on představoval větší hrozbu a ne Stark.

„Dokud je nepřijdou hledat.“

„Schováme je,“ pokrčil Stark rameny.

„Protože dvě světle zelené Skrullky je tak snadné přehlédnout,“ odpověděl Loki.

„Umíme změnit podobu,“ ozvala se větší skrullská dívka. Stark s Lokim se otočili. Ale ona pořád seděla v Drakeovi. „A máme dobrý sluch,“ dodala.

Což samozřejmě znamenalo, že rovněž slyšely jejich předchozí rozhovor. Skvělé.

„Změnit podobu na co?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Cokoliv,“ odpověděla dívka.

„Jiný odstín kůže a méně špičaté uši by pro teď měly stačit,“ vybídl ji Loki. Pověst o tvaroměnecké schopnosti Skrullů byla tedy pravdivá.

„No, nemůžeme změnit podobu hned teď,“ prohlásila dívka.

„Proč to?“ zeptal se Stark. Otevřel vjezd do Drakea a zamířil zpátky do pouštního běžce, aby zajel dovnitř. Skrullská dívka zdvihla bradu a poklepala na límec kolem svého krku.

„Kvůli tomuhle,“ vysvětlila.

Loki se znechuceně zadíval na ono zařízení. „Blokuje to tvaroměnectví,“ konstatoval. „Jak?“

„Nevím, prostě to dělá,“ odpověděla dívka. Stark nastoupil do běžce a vjel s ním na palubu Drakea.

„Ale to není žádný problém,“ podotkl Stark, když se otočil na sedadle, aby se na ně podíval. „Nechte mě jen sehnat nějaké nářadí a jsem si jistý, že je dokážu sundat.“

Loki se zamračil, zatímco člověk šel shánět své nářadí.

„Proč to na vás umístili?“ zeptal se.

„Abychom se nemohly schovat, pokud by se nám podařilo utéct,“ odpověděla dívka. Loki přimhouřil oči.

„Co kdybys mi teď řekla úplnou pravdu?“ zeptal se. Dívka na něj chvíli jen civěla. „Uvědom si, že jsme ti jediní, kteří hnou prstem, aby vás odsud dostali.“

„Ty ne! Jen tvůj přítel,“ odpověděla.

„Oh, věř mi, ani Stark si příliš nelibuje ve lhaní.“

Dívka odvrátila zrak, pak se na Lokiho zakabonila, než otevřela ústa.

„Udělali to, aby se nemohla změnit Bee.“

„Proč?“

„Protože se měnila do věcí, které se jim nelíbily,“ řekla.

„Jako co?“

„Jako něco, co je mohlo roztrhat!“ odpověděla, tentokrát trochu naštvaněji. „Protože se báli, protože by jí nikdy nemohli ublížit, kdyby ji takhle nespoutali.“

„A ty?“

„O mě se tak nestarali,“ řekla.

„Proč?“

„Protože Bee je hezká, tak chtěli…“ pak zmlkla a Loki poznal ze způsobu, jakým zaťala zuby, že už o tom dál mluvit nebude. Loki nepotřeboval vymýšlet mnoho důvodů, proč musel být otrok hezký, aby mohl odhadnout, proč si o tom dívka nepřála mluvit.

„Nezáleží na tom, proč to na ně dali,“ vyrušil je Stark. „Půjdou dolů. Urážejí moji liberální americkou duši. Mimochodem teď můžete vystoupit z pouštního běžce.“

Vyšší skullská dívka tak udělala jako první, malá ji po chvíli následovala.

„Možná bys chtěla něco dodat?“ zeptal se Loki s pohledem upřeným na ni.

„Ona nemluví,“ odpověděla ta druhá místo ní.

„Což je v pořádku,“ okomentoval to Stark. „Juyu, co kdybych sundal nejdřív ten tvůj? Tak aby tvoje sestra mohla vidět, co se chystám dělat. Možná mě pak nechá jít blíž?“

„Dobře,“ přikývla a posadila se, kam Stark ukazoval na řadu sedadel na boku. „Bee, on mi sundá límec.“

Malá odvrátila pohled od Lokiho a dívala se, jak Stark natáhl ruku a hledal způsob, jak to zařízení otevřít. Nějaký čas trvalo, než ho našel a dalších pár minut než ho dokázal otevřít. Poté ho sundal ze Skrullčina krku.

„Vidíš?“ zvedl to před druhou dívkou. „Hloupá věc. Pryč s tím,“ a doslova ji odhodil do zadní části Drakea. Loki si byl jistý, že to později sebere, protože neexistovala technologie, o kterou by se Stark nezajímal. I když tohle zrovna bylo něco, co Loki nechtěl, aby studoval. Takové ďábelské zařízení, málem se otřásl při pomyšlení na to, že by mu něco blokovalo jeho tvaroměnecké schopnosti. Byla to velmi nepříjemná myšlenka.

„Myslíš, že bys mi dovolila přiblížit se dost na to, abych ho mohl sundat?“ Zeptal se Stark a ukazoval své nástroje menší dívce. „Slibuju, že udělám, co bude v mých silách, abych omezil doteky na minimum.“

Dívka na něj zírala o něco upřeněji.

„Bee, prosím!“ žádala ta druhá. „Neublížil mi, vidíš?“ Dívčina kůže se zavlnila a změnila. Zelenou nahradila snědou pletí, vlasy jí šly spíš do blond než do šeda, uši se zmenšily a zakulatily a výstupky na bradě vyhladily, její oči však nadále zůstaly zelené. Byla to jenom kosmetická změna, nic mimořádného, ale Stark se na ni díval užaslýma očima. Člověk neměl možnost dosud potkat nějakého tvaroměnce. Ani Lokiho neviděl používat tyto schopnosti. Koneckonců k tomu zatím nebylo reálné využití. Žádná ze situací, ve kterých se ocitli, se nedala vyřešit s použitím tvaroměnectví.

Dívka konečně vypadala, že se podvolí a šla se postavit před Starka. Větší skrullská dívka popadla tu druhou za ruku, když se Stark natáhl. Podařilo se jim sundat tu věc bez toho, že by člověk přišel o oko nebo něco jiného, i když ta malá byla ztuhlá a její tělo napjaté, připravené vybuchnout. Malá odstoupila hned, jak se límec s lupnutím otevřel a sundala si ho sama. Pak její oči sklouzly zpátky k Lokimu. Tohle vážně začínalo být otravné. Když se její kůže zavlnila a začala se měnit, její pokožka se proměnila v o něco světlejší než sestřina. Tmavé dlouhé vlasy jí zůstaly, ale její červené oči se změnily na tmavě zelené. Z toho pohledu se Lokimu nějak sevřel žaludek, jak se ta krvavě rudá barva vytratila, aby se ukryla za zelenými duhovkami. Odvrátil se. Byl si poměrně jistý, že ta mrňavá věc napodobila Lokiho odstín pleti a očí, jen aby ho popudila. Musel si na ni dávat pozor.

Pak zaslechli zvuk blížících se vozidel.

„To je rozhodně náš signál k odletu,“ poukázal člověk, jak spěchal do přední části Drakea. Loki zavřel dveře a následoval ho.

„Vy dvě si sedněte a připoutejte se,“ nařídil, než se šel posadit do vlastního sedadla.

Motory se rozběhly a systémy se probudily k životu, právě když se Loki sám připoutal.

„Opravdu si myslíš, že nás budou sledovat?“ zeptal se Stark. Pak drobné vibrace otřásly tělem raketoplánu, doprovázeny nezaměnitelným zvukem energetických zbraní.

„No, střílejí po nás,“ odpověděl Loki.

„Jo, všiml jsem si,“ řekl Stark, když se vznesli. Dostalo je dalších pár výstřelů, a zatímco několik maličkých obrazovek se červeně rozzářilo, aby je varovaly ohledně útoku, nevypadalo to, že došlo k nějakým vážným škodám. Zatím.

Několik výstřelů proletělo přímo kolem nich, jak se dostávali stále výš a výš, ale zdálo se, že unikli.

Loki zavrtěl hlavou.

„Tohle skončí špatně,“ prohlásil.

„Kdopak to teď sýčkuje?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Och, jen konstatuji fakta,“ odpověděl Loki. „Tohle není konec, věř mi.“

„Cokoliv přijde, vypořádáme se s tím, tak jako vždycky.“

„Opravdu jsme nepotřebovali další problémy, Starku.“

„Není to vždycky o nás, muflone,“ poučil ho člověk.

Loki neřekl nic, celou cestu až do IronMagea a tentokrát dokonce i Stark vypadal, že dokáže držet jazyk za zuby. Jakmile dorazili do svého cíle, Loki šel do pouštního běžce, ale popadl jen své vlastní věci, než si to zamířil pryč.

„Vážně mi nepomůžeš vyložit náš náklad jen proto, že jsi na mě naštvaný?“ ptal se Stark.

„Ty jsi ten, kdo nás lehkovážně zatáhl do hloupé, zcela zbytečné situace. Považuj to za trest.“

„Ale no tak!“ Ten tón měl opravdu blízko ke skučení. „Dobře, fajn, udělám nějaké alyndorské pláty pro tvoje nový, fajnový boty.“

Loki se zastavil a pomalu se otočil.

„Vážně se mě snažíš usmířit dary?“ ptal se nevěřícně.

„Přijde na to,“ pokrčil Stark rameny. „Funguje to?“

Loki na něj přimhouřil oči. Skrullské dívky se právě rozhlížely po nákladovém prostoru a pro teď je nevyrušovaly. Vyztužené boty…

„Pláty pro mé boty a další pár nátepníků,“ poručil si Loki.

„Fajn.“

„Mohl bych do nich chtít vložit krystaly, takže musíš přijít s novým designem.“

„Fajn!“

Loki poté položil svůj vak, stočil rty do falešně vřelého úsměvu a pohlédl na Skrullky.

„Vítejte na palubě,“ pronesl, načež se vrátil do Drakea pro zbytek jejich věcí.

„Zvyknete si na něj,“ zadrmolil Stark, zřejmě ke Skrullkám. „Dokončíme to tady a pak dostanete pokoj, v pořádku? Jen… nedotýkejte se ničeho v mojí dílně a hádám, že jo… vítejte na palubě.“

Stark ho mohl uplatit, jakými dary chtěl, aby zmenšil jeho hněv, ale to neměnilo nic na faktu, že jim tohle způsobí problémy. Věděl to, a byl si jistý, že Stark nebyl tak hloupý, aby to nevěděl sám. Ne všechno se točilo kolem nich… pff… nikdo by pro ně to samé neudělal, tak proč by měli oni? Sentiment, zbytečný a ubohý…

„Díky,“ promluvil Stark potichu, když přistoupil k Lokimu, aby také vyndal nějaké věci z pouštního běžce.

„Budeš toho litovat,“ mínil Loki stejně tiše. Ne jako hrozbu, ale jako varování.

„Ne, nebudu. Mám spoustu věcí, kterých můžu litovat, ale nikdy jsem nelitoval toho, že jsem udělal něco dobrýho, a to ani když mě to skoro zabilo.“

„Jsi idiot,“ poznamenal Loki.

„To mi nevadí,“ zakřenil se Stark.

Loki si jen povzdechl a obrátil se, aby vzal věci, které vyndal ven a bez ohledu na to, jak usilovně se snažil, Thor mu znovu přišel na mysl.

_„Tohle bylo hloupé.“_

_„Ano, bratře. Ale rozhlédni se kolem sebe a řekni mi, že to nestálo za to.“_

Loki to neviděl. Nevěděl, co měl vidět, co bylo to, co mělo stát za to. Nedokázal to vidět tehdy a neviděl to ani teď. Viděl jen, že Thor se jen taktak drží na nohách, krev mu barví jeho zlatavé vlasy do ruda, a jak mu černé stopy po ožehnutí zašpinily plášť. Nedokázal vidět, co asi tak mohlo stát za takové blízké setkání se smrtí. Loki si myslel, že Thorova bláhová touha po slávě a chvále, kterých měl spoustu. Ale tady nebylo žádné slávy. Nikdo Starkovi nebude pět velkou chválu za jeho bláznovství. Nezíská z toho nic. Nic!

„Chcete, abych vám pomohla?“ To byla ta vyšší skrullská dívka. Loki se na ni podíval a pak pokračoval v chůzi.

„Jen mi jdi z cesty,“ doporučil jí.

O chvilku později zaslechl za sebou Starka, jak radostným tónem přijímá pomoc a jen si znovu povzdechl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zajímavosti o Skrullech:  
> Beeiny oči nemají stejnou červenou barvu jako oči Mrazivých obrů. Zbarveny jsou jen její duhovky, ne celá oční bulva. Skrullové mají vždy buď červené, nebo zelené oči.


	23. Uprchlíci

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Filipima_

_Širý vesmír_

Tony si myslel, že Juyu vypadala mladě, když ji prvně viděl, ale pak pozměnila svou zelenou kůži a jo, vypadala ještě mladší. Ve skutečnosti vypadala jako teenager, jako vysoký teenager, který je členem středoškolského wrestlingového týmu, ale pořád teenager. Aspoň z její sestry Bee měl dojem, že jí muselo být přinejmenším dvacet, nemohl to vědět s jistotou ani o jedné z nich, protože hej – tvaroměniči – mohly vypadat jako kdokoli, ale takový měl pocit. Způsob, jakým jednala, mu proto připadal ještě podivnější. Dokonce i Tonyho to trochu vyvádělo z míry, i když od toho prvního incidentu se jeho (ani Lokiho) nepokusila znovu napadnout. To bylo dobré znamení, ale Tony ji nemusel moc pozorovat, aby věděl, že to v hlavě neměla stoprocentně v pořádku. Poznal šílence, s Lokim strávil nepřetržitě už kdoví jak dlouhou dobu, takže rozpoznal labilní osobu, když ji viděl. Jediný problém byl, že znal Lokiho druh šílenství. Věděl taky, že bůh byl mnohem méně nepředvídatelný než před pár měsíci a rozhodně ne tak destruktivní a vražedný jako tehdy na Zemi, to bylo pro Lokiho něco jako období, kdy si sáhl na úplné dno a od té doby na tom byl líp. O Bee nevěděl nic.

Takže jo, právě teď byl Loki pořád trochu naštvaný na něj a podezíravý vůči dívkám. Juyu byla tichá a podezíravá rovněž, Bee byla prostě divná a měla ve zvyku vykoukávat Lokimu díru do hlavy, kdykoli se ocitl v dohledu a Tony… Tony pořád absolutně netušil, co to sakra dělá. Definitivně potřeboval víc informací, aby si s tou situací správně poradil, ale skutečnost, že ani jedna z děvčat v minulých dnech nevykazovala vůči nim známky nepřátelství, považoval přinejmenším za dobrou.

Juyu se zdála přístupnější, a jediná, která vlastně z těch dvou mluvila, tak se Tony rozhodl vyptat se jí na pár nezbytných otázek. Pár dní je nechal jen jíst a odpočívat, ze zdvořilosti, protože byly v dost špatné formě, a taky aby je držel Lokimu z dohledu. Alespoň dokud se Loki neuklidnil, jako když dokončil jeho nové nátepníky. Pak už nemohl dál odkládat nevyhnutelné. Takže když ji zastihl samotnou jíst v kuchyni, chopil se příležitosti.

„Zdravím.“

„Ahoj,“ pozdravila ho poté, co polkla. Tony si vzal kousek ovoce, o kterém pořád netušil, jak se mu říkalo, ale nechutnalo špatně, a posadil se před dívku.

„Jsem si poměrně jistý, že víš, co přijde,“ začal a pak si ukousl z ovoce.

„Máš otázky.“

Tony v odpověď zabroukal ano, zatímco žvýkal, pak polkl. „Podívej, vím jistě, že mám právo na pár odpovědí. Neboj se, nepůjde o žádný výslech, jen mě to uklidní, nehledě na to, že Loki by byl méně… nepříjemný, když budeme vědět víc.“

„Tvůj přítel nás tady nechce,“ konstatovala Juyu.

„V devíti případech z deseti je Loki pitomec, nečekej, že se to změní.“

„Co chceš vědět?“

„Tohle bude působit docela necitelně, ale co je s tvojí sestrou?“

Juyu zaťala zuby a její tvář se okamžitě uzavřela.

„Loki mi řekl, že je nebezpečná,“ pronesl Tony. „Bylas tam, vím, že´s ho slyšela to říkat. Loki může být pitomec, ale je všechno jen ne hloupej, a já tak nějak věřím jeho úsudku, když přijde na tyhle věci. Tak co kdybys mi o tom řekla?“

Pár okamžiků to vypadalo, že se nechystá promluvit, ale pak jí trochu poklesla ramena a povzdechla si.

„Byla v pořádku… až do doby před několika lety,“ začala Juyu. „Starala se o mě. Nevzpomínám si na to, ale řekla mi, že naši planetu zasáhla válka. Ne velká válka, ale napadli nás ti, kdo chtěli zničit Skrully v této soustavě, zatímco Impérium bojovalo své války daleko odtud a nedokázalo pomoci. Nepamatuju si nic z toho, vím, že na začátku s námi byli další Skrullové, ale pak jsme zbyly jen dvě… Byla jsem malá a ona se o mě starala.“

„Co se stalo pak?“

„Bee dospěla a zkrásněla a stala se opravdu dobrým tvaroměncem. Jsem si jistá, že nemusím objasňovat, co to znamená.“ Pak se docela výrazně zakabonila, a vypadala, že je připravená bodnout Tonyho vidličkou, jestli ji to přinutí říct, takže Tony netlačil. Mohl hádat. Pobídl ji, aby pokračovala.

„Byla v pořádku… na chvíli. Začala být tichá, ale pořád byla v pořádku, jenže pak…“

„Pak?“

„Zabila je,“ řekla Juyu bez obalu. „Ty, kteří vlastnili místo, kde jsme žili. Jedné noci se přeměnila, nechala si vyrůst drápy a tesáky, nože… na cokoliv mohla pomyslet… a všechny je zabila.“

Juyu se na něj podívala, přímo do očí, jako kdyby čekala na reakci na tohle přiznání. Jenže Tony nebyl v pozici, aby mohl soudit někoho, kdo zabil své žalářníky a mučitele, aby unikl. Byla tu celá ta věc s vlastním prahem a házením kamenů a Tony nebyl pokrytec.

„Utekly jsme, ale poměrně brzy nás zajali další. Nemyslím, že věděli, odkud jsme přišly. Kdyby ano, pravděpodobně by ji zabili, ale… i když jsme Skrullové, nikdy se jí nezabývali a nemysleli si, že je nebezpečná… tvůj přítel je zvláštní, když to řekl po tak krátké době.“

„Zná výhody toho být podceňovaný,“ vysvětlil Tony. „A je velmi všímavý.“

„Byly jsme na novém místě, ale Bee byla jiná, nenechala je nic udělat. Nenechala je, aby se jí dotkli. Zaútočila při první příležitosti, která se jí naskytla. Ale bylo jich tam moc a… tehdy na ni dali ten límec, pak i na mě, asi jako preventivní opatření.“

Juyu se napila vody a chvilku dloubala do jídla, než pokračovala.

„Musela jsem pracovat, dělala jsem všechno možný, tvrdou práci, ale nic co bych nemohla zvládnout. Dlouho jsem Bee neviděla. Když se konečně vrátila tam, kde jsem byla já, byla jiná. Byla taková, jaká je teď. Přestala mluvit, nejdřív jsem myslela, že jí udělali něco, čím jí mluvení znemožnili, ale tak to nebylo. Prostě přestala. Dovolí mi se jí dotknout, jen když je zraněná nebo slabá, když se o to pokusí někdo jiný… no, víš… omlouvám se za ty škrábance.“

„Takže ty nevíš, co jí udělali, zatímco byla pryč.“

„Ne, ale to není tak těžké uhodnout,“ odvětila Juyu a zlomyslně bodala vidličkou do jídla. „Chtěli ji zkrotit, zklidnit ji… jenže to nefungovalo. Moje sestra není nějaké zvíře, aby byla přivazovaná na řetěz a ukázňovaná a já jsem si jistá, že jim to dala najevo. Jsem si jistá, že olitovali svého snažení.“

„Takže vás prodali.“

Juyu přikývla. „Asi se jí jen chtěli zbavit, ale držet nás pohromadě byl jediný způsob, jak ji přimět vypadat… zvládnutelně. Většina Skrullů uprchla ze soustavy, když válka doopravdy začala. Utekli někam blíž k Throneworldu v Droxu, takže vlastnit jednoho nebo dva je ojedinělé. Nejspíš chtěli vydělat nějaké peníze tím, že ji prodají. Zabít ji by bylo plýtvání, víš. Takhle jsme skončily na Wobb-Laru, potom, co nás pětkrát prodali. Nepřestala napadat kohokoli, kdo se odvážil dotknout se jí prstem, takže jsme nikdy na žádném místě nezůstaly dlouho.“

Tony se odmlčel, žvýkal své ovoce, zatímco přemýšlel o tom, co mu dívka právě řekla. Nešlo o pěkný příběh, ale takový ani nečekal. Hádal správně ohledně té traumatizující části, nemluvě o tom, že zírání a agresivní reakce na dotek byly vcelku vševypovídající. Mohl jen doufat, že tyhle zjevné znaky nedoprovázely další nebezpečnější věci, jako třeba takové halucinace. Samozřejmě nebyl expert, a těžko mohl zavolat svému terapeutovi, aby se ho zeptal na názor.

„Takže pokuď ji necháme na pokoji, nerozzlobí se a nepokusí se nás zabít?“

„Mojí sestře… není dobře, ale uvědomuje si věci kolem sebe a vždycky pečlivě naslouchá. Ona ví, že jsi nám pomohl a nemá důvod tě napadnout, pokud se jí nepokusíš ublížit… nebo mě.“

„Vážně chci být ohledně toho klidnější, víš, ale ještě nejsem přesvědčený s tím, jak se pořád dívá na Lokiho.“

„Tvůj přítel… je divný,“ zamračila se Juyu.

„Jak divný?“

„Nevím… vypadá jako ty, ale není jako ty.“

„Jo, jasně, je jiné rasy. Já jsem člověk, víš, smrtelník. Loki ne, je dost starý a silný. Možná na to budeš chtít sestru upozornit.“

„Oh, ona už to ví. Není to jen o tom dokázat rychle změnit podobu, co dělá dobrého tvaroměnce, ale i všechny ostatní věci, kterých si dokážeš všimnout pouhým pohledem. Bee ví, jak nebezpečný tvůj přítel je, a stejně tak i já. To jen že vyvolává pocit chladu, je to nepříjemné.“

„Chladu?“

„Je chladnější než ty,“ konstatovala Juyu. „Když jsme v naší původní podobě, jsme na to velmi citliví.“

„Jasně, jste reptiliáni. Takže dokážete cítit infračervené tepelné záření jako hadi?“

„Infračervené?“ zamračila se Juyu zmateně.

„Můžete cítit teplo a chlad,“ objasnil Tony.

„Ano, tak nějak. Ty jsi teplokrevný, on ne. On je teplý jen zvnějšku, uvnitř ne. Necítíme se pohodlně s chladnými věcmi, ne bez přeměny. Teď je to v pořádku. Je to prostě jen… divné.“

To bylo přinejmenším zajímavé. Tony měl najednou nutkání vybudovat infračervenou kameru, jen aby si to ověřil. Nebo se mohl zeptat Lokiho… což pravděpodobně nebylo tak chytré, zdálo se, že se poměrně snadno naštve, když přijde na osobní řeči. A zrovna teď už na Tonyho naštvaný byl.

„Loki vám nevěří,“ prohlásil Tony. „Ale já jsem ochotný dát vám šanci, jen jednu šanci, takže mi ukažte, že se nepletu, jo? Jsem si jistý, že se dokážeme dostat do další soustavy v relativním klidu. Bereme tu na sebe riziko, Loki a já, abychom vám z toho pomohli, to určitě víš.“

Juyu přikývla a vstala.

„Děkuju, Starku.“

„Můžeš mi říkat Tony.“

Dívka se zamračila. „Proč?“

„Protože tak se jmenuju.“

„Myslela jsem, že tvé jméno je ‚Stark‘,“ řekla.

„Jo, obě to jsou moje jména. Tony Stark.“

„Proč máš dvě jména?“ zeptala se a stále se mračila.

„No, jedno je… víš co, nevadí. Stark je v pohodě, promluvíme si o tom později.“

Juyu opět přikývla a opustila kuchyň. Tony schroupal zbytek svého ovoce, než rovněž zamířil ven.

ooOoo

Tony si hrál ve své dílně, pracoval na krystalických elektrorozvodech pro svůj oblek. Nikdy dřív ve skutečnosti tolik nestudoval piezoelektřinu, zvláště ne s tak odlišnou formou elektřiny, takže to byla výzva. Právě se chystal dělat první testy, když se rozezněly alarmy. Srdce se mu rozbušilo, všechno upustil a rozeběhl se na můstek. Cestou tam potkal Lokiho, který mu věnoval velmi nespokojený pohled. Tony to chápal, ale pořád doufal, že to nemělo nic společného s dívkami. Jakmile dorazil na místo a vyhlédl průzorem, bylo mu jasné, proč alarmy vyřvávaly. Někdo je zastavil. Kdo to k čertu mohl udělat? Jak? A proč?

Jeden monitor byl aktivní, hlásil příchozí signál. Tony se na moment zahleděl na Lokiho, ale bůh na něj jen zagestikuloval, aby ho přijal. Takže si Tony nasadil DNI a zhluboka se nadechl jako vždy při prvním návalu informací. Někdo je násilím zastavil, ale nevěděl jak, motory se vypnuly, když je ten někdo zpomalil, aby nedošlo k přehřátí, což bylo dobré, ale pořád znepokojující. Konečně uviděl, kdo za tím stál. Další loď. Velká loď, dosti znepokojivě velká zatracená loď. Znovu se nadechl, než otevřel kanál pro příchozí signál.

Hlas na druhém konci zněl odměřeně a přísně, takový ten tón na způsob _žádné pitomosti vojáku_ , jaký Tony dobře znal. _„Tady kapitán Der’keen z Filipimské vesmírné patroly. Cestujete kontrolní zónou. Identifikujte se a kontaktujte svého nadřízeného.“_

Oh, do prdele. Do prdele. DO PRDELE!

Tony se znovu podíval na Lokiho, který měl paže zkřížené na hrudi a zabodával se do něj zlostným pohledem. Není divu. Tonyho mysl zběsile uháněla, jak se snažil něco vymyslet. Možná to byla náhoda, možná zastavovali každou cizí loď. Jen poldové, co vás zastaví, jednal s policajty milionkrát, zvládne to.

„Tady obchodní loď IronMage,“ začal Tony klidným tónem, o kterém doufal, že dobře skrývá všechnu úzkost. „Z--“

„Cassiopeiy,“ zašeptal Loki nápomocně. Díky bohu, že mohl přes DNI slyšet jenom Tonyho.

„Cassiopeiy,“ dokončil Tony. „A tady je--“ dobře, ne že by měl ve skutečnosti nějakého nadřízeného. „Tady je velitel.“ Jo, to znělo dost oficiálně, taky pod hodností kapitána. Mělo by to stačit. „Velitel Stark. Jak vám mohu pomoci?“

 _„Tohle je rutinní kontrola, veliteli,“_ dostalo se mu odpovědi. _„Hledáme možné skrullské uprchlíky.“_ V tu chvíli by se v Tonym krve nedořezal. _„Vypněte své obranné systémy, abychom mohli oskenovat vaši loď.“_

Tony na Lokiho zíral, zatímco jeho mysl přišla s jedinou odpovědí, která jim mohla vyzískat alespoň pár minut.

„Ano, jistě, ovšem. Chtěl bych vás však požádat o pár minut strpení, poněvadž jsme s tímto systémem měli v nedávné době problémy, takže je třeba ho pro jistotu vypnout manuálně.“

Ve skutečnosti neposlouchal, co kapitán odpověděl, ale naštěstí to byla pozitivní odezva. Umlčel kanál, takže ho nemohli slyšet, a plně se obrátil k Lokimu.

„Co budeme dělat? Co budeme dělat?“ V tu chvíli ve skrývání paniky vážně nevynikal.

„Mohli bychom je předat,“ navrhl Loki.

„Ne!“

„Jen způsobují problémy!“

„Loki!“

„Proč jsi ohledně toho tak tvrdošíjný?“

„Protože chci pomoct!“

„Nám nikdo nepomohl!“

„My jsme nikomu ani nedali šanci, aby nám pomohl! Poslechl jsem tě a neriskovali jsme to. Loki, já to musím udělat, prosím.“

Normálně nebyl ten typ, který by prosil nebo žebral, ani přes jeho mrtvolu, ale čas už vypršel a Tony neměl absolutně žádný způsob, jak dívky ukrýt. Nevěděl, jaký druh skenů měli, nevěděl nic.

„Jestli máš nějaký způsob, jak pomoct… stejně se dostaneme do problémů, když je předáme, tak jenom… je tu něco, co můžeš udělat?“

Loki na něj ještě okamžik zíral, pak se hněvivě otočil na patě a zamířil ven.

„Nech je skenovat, až ti řeknu,“ zavolal zpátky.

Tony si ještě nevydechl úlevou, jen vysunul další displej, aby viděl, kam Loki jde. Neměli moc času, kapitánovi jistě velmi rychle dojde trpělivost, nemohli je o moc víc zdržovat.

Loki mířil do pokoje, který dali dívkám. Jakmile vstoupil, rychle zavřel dveře a rozřízl si dlaň nožem, který vytáhl zpoza opasku. Zatímco maloval, začal mluvit.

_„Jsou tu pro vás. Jestli nechcete být chyceny a poslány zpět, pojďte sem a v tichosti zůstaňte blízko mě, dokud vám neřeknu jinak.“_

Jeho hlas zněl přísně a autoritativně. Dívky se na sebe podívaly, ale pak Loki vyštěkl: „Teď!“ a ony bez hádání přešly k němu. Pořád si držely stopu odstup, takže se nedotýkaly, ale zůstávaly blízko. Dokonce i Bee, ta stála dokonce blíž, než Juyu.

Loki se obrátil směrem k nim, zády ke dveřím a k symbolu, který na ně namaloval a zavřel oči.

 _„Teď Starku,“_ vyzval ho po chvíli.

Tony vypnul jejich obranný systém, zatímco mu žilami proudil adrenalin a opět otevřel kanál pro hlídkovou loď.

„Omlouvám se za čekání, manuální řízení je strašné. Teď můžete skenovat po libosti.“ Jeho hlas vyzněl docela přirozeně, musel se pochválit. A vůbec neměl pocit, jako by mu kvůli bušícímu srdci měl vypadnout reaktor, kdepak.

 _„Probíhá skenování. Jaký je cíl vaší cesty, IronMagei?“_ zeptal se kapitán. Alespoň tohle mohl Tony zodpovědět, protože vážně nemusel říkat celou pravdu.

„Soustava Bawa Kawa je naše poslední zastávka a pak zamíříme zpátky do Cassiopeiy,“ odpověděl. I jen pomyšlení na návrat ho zneklidňovalo.

_„Vesmírná stanice BK-Wont v sektoru 56S byla kriticky poškozena při útoku, doporučoval bych vám se té oblasti vyhnout.“_

„Oceňuji tu informaci, kapitáne,“ odpověděl mile Tony. Pohlédl letmo na displej, který ukazoval dívčí pokoj. Loki stál nehybně, zády se tiskl na stěnu a oči měl pevně zavřené. Tony prakticky vibroval napětím, čekal, že druhá loď každou chvíli spustí palbu nebo něco.

 _„Skenování je kompletní, veliteli. Nedetekovali jsme žádnou nepřátelskou přítomnost,“_ ozval se znovu kapitán a Tony málem hlasitě vydechl úlevou, ale podařilo se mu ovládnout. _„Děkujeme vám za spolupráci.“_

„Bylo mi potěšením, kapitáne,“ odpověděl Tony, opět tak přirozeně, jak jen to šlo.

_„Šťastnou cestu, IronMagei.“_

„Díky a hezký den,“ podařilo se Tonymu odpovědět, i když jen chtěl, aby už zmizeli. Systém ukázal, že IronMage zadržený hlídkovou lodí bude v příštím momentu uvolněn. Poté se otočili a odlétali, naštěstí neztráceli čas. Tony ještě chvíli počkal, než znovu nahodil obranné systémy, zatímco motory se restartovaly, aby je dostaly zpátky na jejich trasu.

„Loki, jsou pryč,“ dal vědět ostatním. Pak mrknul na displej právě včas, aby viděl, jak se Lokimu podlomila kolena. Juyu rychle vykročila vpřed, aby boha zachytila, než dopadne na podlahu.

„Starku!“ zakřičela. Něco studeného sevřelo Tonyho hruď a on se vyřítil z kontrolní místnosti a směrem k nim, aniž by se obtěžoval sundáváním DNI.

Znovu slyšel Juyu křičet, když zabočil do správné chodby a silou rozrazil dveře. Juyu dokázala Lokiho váhu udržet, i když se bůh podle všeho velmi usilovně snažil z jejího sevření dostat. Tak se Tony pohnul, aby ho z jejího náručí dostal. Loki byl mrtvolně bledý a třásl se.

„Mám ho,“ prohlásil Stark. „Mám ho, teď odejděte,“ vybídl je. Nemusel je žádat dvakrát, venku ze dveří byly hned.

„Loki? Co je s tebou? Co se stalo?“ zeptal se. Bůh se sotva držel při vědomí, oči měl skelné.

„Komplexní kouzlo,“ odpověděl Loki, pak se jeho obočí svraštilo, patrně bolestí, když mu hlava přepadla dopředu, z nosu mu začala kapat krev. Sakra.

„Co mám dělat?“ ptal se Tony, když se s ním snažil pohnout. Postel vypadala jako přesně to pravé místo, kam by se měli vydat. Loki byl těžký, ale Tony zatnul zuby, povytáhl si ho, jak jen mohl a pod jeho vahou klopýtal k posteli. Dalo to práci, ale podařilo se mu dostat ho na ni. Loki vypadal horečnatě, tak mu Tony položil ruku na čelo.

„Do prdele, jsi studený,“ vydechl. „Myslel jsem, že tě magie jen unaví!“ řekl.

„Přepětí,“ vysvětlil Loki tiše.

„Měls mi to říct!“ vyčítal mu Tony. Vážně by rád věděl předem, že únava z magie zahrnuje tohle. „Ale budeš v pohodě, ne? Co potřebuješ? Co mám udělat?“

„Potřebuju odpočívat,“ odpověděl Loki. Doopravdy vypadal, jako by se chystal omdlít, možná by to bylo nejlepší. Vypadal stejně špatně, jako tehdy ve vězení, když krvácel, jen tentokrát vypadal ještě méně při smyslech. Tony mu pomohl se na posteli posunout, aby na ní mohl spočinout celý.

„Oukej, oukej, odpočinek to spraví. To zní skvěle, to zní úžasně. Tak odpočívej,“ nabádal ho. Chystal se vstát a nechat Lokiho omdlít, ale bůh ho popadl za tričko a zastavil ho.

„Co?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Nemůžu se… sám… chránit,“ vypravil ze sebe Loki. V tu chvíli byl doopravdy napůl v bezvědomí, už na Tonyho ani nezaostřil.

„Jsi na lodi. Jsi v bezpečí…“ ujišťoval ho Tony, ale Lokiho stisk se neuvolnil. Bledé prsty pevně zkroutil v Tonyho tričku, i když se mu pořád třásly. Zatraceně, vidět Lokiho takhle s sebou vážně neslo dost nepříjemné vzpomínky.

„Ale hádám, že se budu cítit líp, když zůstanu tady,“ dodal Tony a vylezl zpátky na postel, aby se zády ke zdi posadil vedle boha. Lokiho prsty se trochu uvolnily, když to udělal, ale nepustily ho úplně. Když se na něj Tony znovu podíval, oči měl už zavřené a byl v bezvědomí.

Tony si povzdechl a nepřekvapilo ho, když cítil zachvění viny ploužící se mu do popředí mysli. Znovu položil ruku na Lokiho čelo, a i když se potil, kůži měl pořád ledově chladnou. Podařilo se mu trochu se přesunout, aby zpod sebe vytáhl přikrývku, aniž by rušil spícího boha, který se ho nepouštěl, ani když odpadl. Umíněnec. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to pomůže, ale přikryl ho dekou. Pak si pod záda vytáhnul polštář, protože zeď ho tlačila do páteře. Jakmile byl hotov, zase se opřel. Lokiho studené prsty cítil i přes košili, jeho kůže přímo pod obloukovým reaktorem se z toho ochlazovala, ale neodpáčil je.

ooOoo

Bylo to asi jen o hodinu později, když Tony zaslechl blížící se kroky. Loki byl pořád mimo, ale aspoň už nebyl na dotek tak studený, jako předtím. To bylo dobré znamení. Vzhlédl a překvapeně zamrkal, když si všiml, že ve dveřích stojí Bee. Ještě překvapivější bylo, že v jedné ruce měla podnos a v druhé dvě láhve s vodou. Chvíli se na něj dívala, než tiše přešla k nočnímu stolku na Lokiho straně postele. Tony se z její blízkosti trochu napjal, protože věděl, že Lokimu by se nelíbilo mít ji tak blízko, zatímco byl v bezvědomí.

Ale neudělala nic, jen položila tác, na kterém bylo docela dost jídla, a vedle něj umístila lahve s vodou. Znovu se podívala na Tonyho a pak se obrátila k odchodu.

„Tvoje sestra mi řekla, že si uvědomuješ okolí mnohem víc, než jak vypadáš,“ promluvil Tony. Hlas držel nízko, i když si byl jistý, že Loki se neprobudí. Bůh se ani nepohnul od chvíle, co omdlel, rukou pořád svíral Tonyho košili přímo pod reaktorem, hlavou spočíval na posteli vedle Tonyho pasu. Bee se ve dveřích zastavila, neotočila se, ale zřejmě naslouchala.

„Nemusel to dělat. Ty to víš,“ pronesl Tony. „Nemusel si ubližovat, aby vás schoval,“ pokračoval. „Udělal to jen proto, že jsem ho požádal.“

A jo, tady byla ta vina zas, i když nevěděl, že pomáhání udělá Lokimu tohle. Pořád to byl Tony, kdo ho požádal.

„Varoval jsem tvou sestru a varuju i tebe. Vy dvě máte jen jednu šanci. Takže jestli mě někdy přimějete litovat, že jsem vás nechal vkročit na mou loď, nebude to Loki, s kým si budeš dělat starosti. Je to jasné?“

Tony se na ni přísně díval, když se konečně ohlédla, věděl, jaký výraz by právě teď viděl v zrcadle, a byl si absolutně jistý, že to dal jasně najevo. Byl to výraz, který sliboval chladnokrevnou pomstu a zkázu. Chtěl udělat správnou věc, tak pomohl, ale nebyl hloupý, aby někomu slepě věřil, bez ohledu na to, jak mladě nebo pošramoceně vypadal, a Loki měl před nimi sakra jasně přednost. I tahle událost ho téměř přiměla litovat.

Bee se na něj chvíli dívala, pak zdvihla bradu, načež ji zase snížila. Bylo to kývnutí, a i když její pohled Tonyho pořád znervózňoval, věděl, že pochopila. Pak odešla, její nehlučné kroky se pomalu vytrácely do úplného ticha. Tony shlédl na spícího boha a sklouzl trochu víc na postel, aby si udělal pohodlí. Ale neusnul, jen vypnul DNI a uvolnil se do zvuku Lokiho rovnoměrného dýchání. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tony se rozhodl používat titul „velitel“ (aj – Commander). Dobře no, já jsem se rozhodla :)
> 
> Poznámka:  
> Hodnost velitele původně označovala důstojníky, kteří veleli válečným lodím příliš velkým, aby jim mohl velet poručík, ale příliš malým, aby vyžadovaly přidělení kapitána.  
> Je to jedna z mála hodností, která nezní hloupě mimo vojenský kontext. Velitel velí lodi.


	24. Podvědomě

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Filipima_

_Širý vesmír_

První věc, kterou vzal Loki na vědomí, byla tupá bolest hluboko v hlavě. Znal tu bolest, i když ji nepocítil po staletí, tohle vyčerpání až do morku kostí v každé části těla. Věděl, že potřebuje víc odpočívat ještě předtím, než se pokusil přijít na to, co se stalo. Uvědomil si, že leží na něčem měkkém, postel, s hlavou položenou na něčem tvrdším, teplejším. Připadalo mu to povědomé, i když s jistotou nedokázal říct proč, a pozvolna se to hýbalo… počkat. Snažil se pohnout a otevřít oči, ale chvíli mu trvalo sesbírat k tomu sílu. Když se mu konečně podařilo se zvednout, mimoděk mu ze rtů uniklo drobné zasténání, protože bolest ve svalech byla všechno, jen ne příjemná.

„Hej! Jsi v pořádku?“ slyšel a cítil, jak ho kolem ramen ustaluje čísi paže. Jakmile se mu vidění projasnilo, spatřil Starka. Loki se zamračil a rozhlédl se, přikrývka, která z něj právě sklouzla dolů, postel, Stark… nedávalo to moc smysl.

„Co děláš v mé posteli?“ dožadoval se.

„No, technicky je to Juyuina postel,“ odpověděl Stark. Lokiho mysl byla příliš zamlžená a pomalá, aby odpověděl, tak se jen ještě víc zakabonil. Stark se na něj chvíli díval, než si zřejmě uvědomil, že Loki svou otázku opravdu nemínil pouze řečnicky. „Použil jsi magii, pamatuješ?“

„Vím, že jsem použil magii, vím, jak se cítím po přepětí,“ zabručel Loki.

„Jo, no, pak jsi taky omdlel,“ dodal Stark ochotně. Loki zasténal nevolí. Takže ztratil vědomí jako vadnoucí květina, výborně.

„Právě teď tě opravdu nenávidím,“ odvětil a praštil sebou zpátky do postele. Starkova přítomnost budiž zatracena, cítil se vyčerpaně.

„Já vím, že jo, promiň,“ omlouval se Stark. „Chceš, abych ti udělal rohatou přilbu?“

Loki si odfrkl. „Nemůžeš mě pokaždé uplácet dárky.“

„Nepodceňuj moje uplácecí schopnosti. Měl jsem hodně praxe.“

„Och, prostě sklapni, tvůj hlas zhoršuje mou bolest hlavy,“ poručil mu Loki a zabořil hlavu hlouběji do postele.

„Nemyslel jsem, že by k tomuhle mohlo dojít,“ pronesl Stark o něco vážněji. „Drakea jsi vždycky ukryl bez problémů.“

„Je těžší oklamat stroje než vnímající bytosti, a řekl jsem ti, že používání magie bez vnějšího zdroje mě unaví,“ zavrčel Loki, hlas napůl tlumený postelí.

„Jo, ale zapomněl jsi zmínit, že to zahrnuje krvácení z nosu a studenou horečku a vůbec, zatraceně.“

„Nejsi hloupý, Starku. Nebyl jsem při užívání magie opatrný jen kvůli následné ospalosti.“

„Jo, já… vlastně jsem o tom moc nepřemýšlel,“ připustil Stark.

Loki neměl chuť se hýbat, nenáviděl to, nikdy se nechtěl dostat do takového stavu. Všechno to byla Starkova chyba. Ne, byla jeho vlastní zatracená chyba, protože souhlasil s tímhle šílenstvím. Čas byl v tu chvíli podstatný a on věděl, že Stark je příliš tvrdohlavý, aby poslouchal, takže udělal, co musel udělat. Pro Norny, věděl, že jim tohle způsobí potíže. Věděl to! A měl pravdu! Měl říct ne, ale zároveň nechtěl na lodi další cizince. Kdo ví, co by s nimi udělali i jen za to, že by tu našli Skrully, nebo potom, co by se podívali blíže na náklad, nebo potom, co by položili další otázky. Opravdu neměl na výběr, a byl to Stark, kdo to způsobil. Cítil se příliš unaveně, než aby zuřil tak, jak by správně měl.

„Neodpověděl jsi mi na otázku,“ připomněl mu Loki.

„Kterou?“

„Co děláš ve stejné posteli jako já?“ Lokimu se podařilo znovu si sednout, aby pohlédl na člověka. Stark mu pohled oplácel, oči na moment zmatené a zkoumavé, a pak se usmál. Šlo o zvláštní druh úsměvu, který Lokiho přiměl k opětovnému zamračení.

„Hádám, že na konci jsi byl příliš mimo, aby sis to pamatoval,“ odtušil.

„Pamatoval co?“ chtěl vědět Loki, ale Stark se na něj jen dál díval, jeho úsměv se dokonce ještě rozšířil. Čemu se, do Valhaly, Stark tak smál.

„Byl jsi ve špatném stavu,“ začal Stark. „Vážně jsi mě měl varovat. Neměl jsem tušení co dělat.“

„Och, prosím,“ Loki obrátil oči v sloup. Bohové, i oční bulvy ho bolely. „Nebyl jsem v ohrožení života.“ Ne s tímhle kouzlem, s jinou magií mohl být, ale zatím neměl dost energie, aby teď Starka znovu poučoval o magii.

„No, to jsem nevěděl!“ poukázal Stark. „Přesně tak to totiž vypadalo. Krvácel jsi, byl jsi ledově studený, potil ses, třásl. Jak jsem měl vědět, jestli to bylo život-ohrožující nebo ne? Vypadalo to špatně.“

„Máš zbytečné obavy,“ sdělil mu Loki s nevzrušeným pohledem. „Jak můžeš vidět, jsem v pořádku.“

„Jo, vypadáš hrozně. ‚V pořádku‘ nejsou slova, která bych použil,“ odporoval Stark.

„Nebyl jsem v nebezpečí,“ opáčil znovu Loki. „Je to jen bolest.“

„To stačí.“

„Pořád jsi neodpověděl na mou otázku,“ poukázal Loki. Starkova blízkost ho sama o sobě nedráždila, ale neměl rád dlouhotrvající zbytečný kontakt, a jelikož zrovna před chvilkou spal na… pro Norny, _nespal_ právě přímo na něm, že ne? Vzal v úvahu svou pozici a místo, kde Stark seděl a ano, vypadalo to, že přesně tak to bylo. Nevěděl, zda být zahanbený nebo rozzlobený. Co tady Stark vůbec dělal? Člověk si musel všimnout něčeho v jeho výrazu, protože ten divný úsměv se mu na tvář vrátil zpátky.

„Byl jsi… v bezvědomí,“ prohlásil. „A vypadal jsi hrozně, hrozně na způsob blízko-smrti, nechtěl jsem tě nechávat samotného,“ pokrčil rameny. V jeho tónu zaznívalo něco divného, takže Loki přimhouřil oči.

„No, teď můžeš odejít,“ řekl pevně.

„No, tohle je pořád Juyuina postel. Takže co kdyby ses najedl, napil a pak tě dostaneme do tvé vlastní postele?“

„Jsem dokonale schopný--“

„Jen se najez,“ nabádal ho Stark a ukázal na druhou stranu postele, načež se postavil a protáhl si svaly. Loki se otočil a všiml si jídla. Vážně měl docela hlad, takže to pro teď nechal být.

ooOoo

Jejich cesta zpátky do jejich pokoje začala tak, že se ji Loki snažil ujít na vlastní pěst. Moc dobře to nešlo. Jediný důvod, proč sebou nepraštil o zem, byl ten, že Stark u něj stál dost blízko na to, aby ho včas stabilizoval. Podráždilo ho, že Stark kolem něj musel obtočit paži, aby převzal něco z jeho váhy. Všechno od chvíle, co se probudil, mu připadalo ponižující. Jídlo trochu pomohlo, ale pořád potřeboval hodně odpočívat. Nechtělo se mu ležet a nic nedělat, ale nezdálo se, že by měl na výběr. Snažil se jít sám, jak jen to šlo, a o Starka se opírat jen když to bylo nezbytně nutné. Člověk chvíli mlčel, ale pak si najednou hlasitě povzdechl.

„Nemusíš to dělat, víš,“ podotkl.

„Co?“

„Tohle! Chovat se jako tvrďák.“

„Já se ne--“ začal Loki, ale Stark ho nenechal domluvit.

„Viděl jsem tě zmlácenýho, pořezanýho, popálenýho, krvácejícího, v podstatě v každým hrozným stavu, na jaký si vzpomeneš. Teď jsi trochu roztřesený, tak co? Jsem to jen já, proboha. Vykašli se na to a nech mě ti pomoct!“

Loki se kousl do rtu, aby si zabránil v odpovědi.

„Vím, že nenávidíš být slabý,“ pronesl člověk tišším tónem. „Ale jsem to jen já. Já už vím, co jsi za drsňáka, vážně si nemusíš na nic hrát.“

„Nedělám nic ku tvému prospěchu,“ odpověděl Loki. Dokonce i ta představa byla směšná. Stark si znovu povzdechl.

„Někdy jsi tak zatraceně tvrdohlavý, že _já_ vedle tebe vypadám rozumně.“

Loki neodpověděl, ale po několika krocích nechal Starka převzít trochu víc ze své váhy. Stark o tom moudře pomlčel. Šli v tichu dalších pár chvil, než patrně ticho člověka znavilo a znovu promluvil.

„Víš, proč to bylo děsivý až hrůza?“ zeptal se.

„Co?“

„Dívat se, jak se takhle rozpadáš,“ pokračoval člověk. Loki mlčel. „Protože cokoli tě může takhle knokautovat, musí bejt zatraceně děsivá sračka.“

„Och, nebuď tak dramatický.“

„Ne, já si to vážně myslel. Jedna věc je vyhodit se do vzduchu při nehodě v laboratoři, to se nestane, když nejsi lehkomyslnej, ale magie, která ti udělá tohle… to je nebezpečný. Je to, jako by sis celou tu zatracenou dobu hrál s ohněm a jakmile ztratíš kontrolu, spálí tě to na prach. Nedokážu si to ani představit. Chci říct, jasně, musí to bejt docela něco mít všechnu tu moc k dispozici s vědomím, že když nebudeš dost dobrej, vyšlehne ti z prstů a zničí tě. Je to… moc a nebezpečí a… čím víc se to snažím pobrat, tím víc…“

„Ti to připadá vzrušující?“

„Povznášející,“ dořekl Stark a natočil hlavu, aby se na něj podíval. Oči měl trošku širší než obvykle, mozek mu zřejmě běžel na plné obrátky, jak o tom přemýšlel. „Vzpomínám si, když jsem poprvé doopravdy letěl se svým oblekem. Stoupal jsem pořád výš a výš, dokud jsem téměř nezabil sám sebe.“

„Musel ses cítit naživu.“

„Víc než kdy dřív,“ souhlasil Stark. „Ale ty a magie… víš, kdo je tanečník s ohněm? Nevím, jestli je máte na Asgardu. Jsou jako umělci. Plivání ohně a točení s poi a--“

„Ano, máme je.“

„Byl to nejlepší příklad, jakej jsem mohl vymyslet, protože je to velkolepé a nebezpečné a stačí jeden špatnej pohyb a ty skončíš se strašnou popáleninou nebo přijdeš o půlku tváře.“

„Jsem stejně tak Bůh ohně,“ pověděl mu Loki.

„Opravdu?“ Stark se na něj podíval. „Věděl jsem, že tam bylo něco s tebou a ohněm, je to jako dokonalá manifestace chaosu. Zkáza a tvoření, to všechno. Ani nevím, co je to s tebou a zelenou. Neměl bys kolem pobíhat ve zlaté, oranžové a červené?“

Loki zůstal chvíli zticha a pak jednoduše řekl: „Vypadal bych v nich bledě.“

Stark vybuchl smíchy, jak se dalo čekat. „Chceš říct _bleději_ ,“ pochechtával se. „Ale máš pravdu, to by nešlo. Styl je vážná věc.“

Dokonce i Loki se tomu musel zasmát, i když ho z toho bolely svaly.

„Takže, je ta záležitost s prochladnutím něco, s čím je třeba dělat si starosti?“ zeptal se Stark a Loki se málem zastavil vprostřed chůze.

„Cože?“

„Byl jsi studený, když jsi omdlel, studený jako led. A Juyu mi řekla, že z tebe cítí chlad pořád.“

Teď se opravdu zastavil a cítil, jak se mu svaly napjaly.

„Ty jsi s nimi o mně mluvil?“ zeptal se a okamžitě v něm stoupal hněv.

„Cože? Ne! Jen jsem jí řekl, že se mi nelíbí, jak na tebe Bee ustavičně zírá, tak mi vysvětlila, že z tebe cítí chlad. Jsou to plazi, nemají rádi studené věci. Takže se kvůli tomu cítily trochu divně. Vycítily, že máš nižší tělesnou teplotu než já.“

Loki se nadechl a pokračoval v chůzi. Stark ho nezastavil, ale pomohl mu.

„Na tom nezáleží,“ zaskřípal Loki.

„Jen jsem chtěl vědět, co dělat,“ prohlásil Stark pevně. „Potil ses, jako bys měl horečku, ale na dotyk jsi byl ledově studený a já nevěděl, co s tím dělat, nebo jestli s tím musím něco dělat nebo ne. Řekl jsi, že potřebuješ odpočívat, ale jak jsem měl vědět, co je normální a co už značí něco špatnýho? Byl jsi v bezvědomí a já se cítil jako zatracenej idiot, protože jsem nic neudělal.“

Loki na okamžik zavřel oči, nechtěl o tom přemýšlet, ani trochu.

„Je to normální,“ přiznal po chvíli.

„Oboje?“

„Ano, oboje,“ odsekl Loki ostře. Stark od téhle linie vyptávání raději upustil.

„Páni, studený bůh ohně,“ zašklebil se po chvíli. „Ty jsi vážně ztělesněný chaos skrz na skrz, že jo?“

„A ty to shledáváš zábavným?“ zeptal se Loki, pořád ještě trochu nabroušeným tónem.

„Jo, myslím tím, kdybys byl na dotek teplý, bylo by to… předvídatelný, ne? Něco, co diktuje přirozený řád. Ty pokrucuješ přirozený řád jen svou existencí, jestli tohle není rozhodující věc pro Boha chaosu, tak nevím, co je.“

Loki se náhle cítil pobaveně a to zahnalo jeho vztek. Pohled stranou mu ukázal, že Stark se usmívá také.

ooOoo

Ta vyšší Skrullka – Juyu – stála u jejich dveří. Když si jí Loki všiml, trochu se narovnal, i když bylo momentálně těžké skrýt jeho oslabený stav. Musely být u toho, když ztratil vědomí.

„Hej, Juyu,“ pozdravil ji Stark.

„Starku,“ přikývla, pak pohlédla na Lokiho. „Vypadáš líp,“ poznamenala. Loki na ni jen zíral, chtěl ji z cesty, aby mohl v klidu dál odpočívat. Chvíli ulpívala pohledem na Lokim, na což Loki v odpověď výrazně přimhouřil oči. Odvrátila pohled a zafuněla.

„Dobře, nebudu tedy mrhat tvým časem. Děkuju. To je všechno, co jsem chtěla říct,“ a pak prošla kolem nich a bez dalšího slova odešla.

Stark to nekomentoval a ani Loki necítil potřebu něco říkat. Rozhodně to neudělal pro Skrullky, ale aby se co nejrychleji zbavili hlídkové lodi, aniž by se musel znovu hádat a zabývat Starkovou blbostí. Zamířili do místnosti.

„Myslím, že ani před nimi se nemusíš chovat tak tvrdě,“ pronesl Stark, ze všech směšných věcí, které mohl říct.

„Nesouhlasím,“ oponoval Loki. Je riskantní ukázat slabost před cizími, dokonce i Stark tohle věděl.

„Ne, věř mi, ony vědí, že jsi nebezpečný. Vědí to moc dobře. Jedna malá mdloba ti z ničeho nic neubere na hrozivosti. Měl bys být hrdý. Velký, temný a zastrašující je jako tvoje základní nastavení a lidi to vážně děsí k smrti.“

Loki se konečně posadil na postel, jeho svaly vděčné, že už se nemusí hýbat. Ta procházka ho hodně unavila, cítil, že by mohl hned zase usnout.

„Nedá se jim věřit,“ konstatoval Loki.

„Možná,“ pokrčil Stark rameny, zatímco postával před ním. „Ale Juyu mi řekla, že si myslí, že jsi nebezpečný, ale její první reakce poté, co ses zhroutil, stejně byla tě chytit, aby sis svou pěknou tvář nerozbil o podlahu. Co nám to říká?“

Loki chtěl obrátit oči v sloup.

„Moc do toho vidíš.“

„Je vážně těžký zakrýt nebo předstírat bezděčný chování,“ opět pronesl Stark s úsměvem. „To určitě víš.“

To byla pravda, ale Starkův příklad nic nedokazoval. Někdo dokázal předstírat tak, že jeho chování působilo jako podvědomé, a přitom si zachovával naprostou kontrolu. Bylo to snadné. Ta dívka by musela být ve stresu nebo v bolestech nebo něco podobného, aby věřil, že její reakce byly opravdové. Ale necítil se na to, aby se o tom přel.

„Měl bys spát,“ doporučil mu Stark a ustoupil.

Loki ho chytil za oblečení, než mohl odejít. „Počkej,“ zarazil ho.

„Jo?“ zeptal se Stark.

Loki se díval na svou ruku, jak měl prsty zaťaté ve Starkově košili a najednou si vzpomněl, co se stalo předtím, než ztratil vědomí. Svůj výraz musel zřejmě vyrovnávat příliš pomalu, protože Stark se vědoucně usmál. Konečně věděl, čeho se ten úsměv týkal, ten nesnesitelný malý--

Stark položil ruku na jeho, aby ji odpáčil ze své košile.

„Zamknu dveře, takže se nikdo nedostane dovnitř,“ ujistil ho. „Jen spi.“ Pak Lokiho ruku položil a odešel, aniž by řekl cokoli dalšího, zavíraje za sebou dveře. Loki čekal alespoň nějakou sarkastickou poznámku ke svému chování.

Jak to vůbec mohl udělat, lnout k někomu, jako by byl ustrašené dítě? Zcela zjevně nebyl na pokraji ztráty vědomí při smyslech, ale pořád to bylo směšné. Z té míry ponížení se mu vařila krev. Žuchnul sebou na postel.

Stark se bezpochyby cítil provinile, protože to byl on, kdo se dožadoval Lokiho pomoci, to byl nejspíš důvod, proč nenadhodil Lokiho ostudné chování. Nemohl přijít na žádný jiný důvod. No, Stark také samozřejmě věděl, jak se Loki cítí ohledně projevu slabosti, ale tohle bylo pořád ještě nepřijatelné.

Měl by být vzteklejší, měl by být mnohem naštvanější, než právě teď byl. Měl by přemýšlet o způsobu, jak Starka potrestat za to, že Lokimu umožnil se takovým způsobem ponížit. Jak mohl vůbec věřit tomu muži, když dovolil, aby se něco takového stalo? Věděl, že Loki nebyl ve stavu, kdy by dokázal jasně myslet, Stark to neměl připustit. Bohové, spal s hlavou položenou na něm, to bylo tak potupné.

Stark to dovolil a měl tu drzost se kvůli tomu usmívat. Hloupý, velkohubý, nesnesitelný člověk. Co si myslel? Opravdu věřil, že Loki snad chtěl…

Ne. Ani trochu. Bylo to nedůstojné a pokořující a nikdy v životě by neudělal něco takového, kdyby se plně ovládal…

Znovu otevřel oči a dlouhou chvíli civěl do stropu, dech mu uvízl v hrdle. Srdce mu už těžce bušilo z hněvu a tohle malé odhalení nepomohlo jeho uklidnění. Podvědomě… …oh ne. Ne, proklatě. Ne!

Zasténal a podrážděně zavřel oči. To nemůže být pravda. Nemůže! On nemohl…

„Zatraceně,“ zaklel tiše. Potřeboval spát.

Potřeboval spát a potřeboval na všechno tohle zapomenout.

ooOoo

Když se probudil příště, mohl za to zvuk mumlaných slov. Znělo to ustrašeně a jeho spánkem obtěžkané mysli nějakou dobu trvalo, než rozpoznal Starkův hlas. Hned se ve spoře osvětlené místnosti posadil. Svítilo jen malé světlo vedle stolu, nikdy nespali v naprosté tmě. Ten zvuk se ozval znovu a Loki se obrátil ke Starkově posteli, aby viděl, jak sebou člověk mele, přikrývky ovinuté kolem nohou a trupu.

Noční můra, věděl to. Vyskytovaly se pravidelně. Bylo ostudné to přiznat, ale u obou. Loki ve své mysli skrýval až příliš mnoho hrůz, než aby měl klidné noci a Stark to samé. Obvykle ho Loki nechal o samotě, protože Stark se vždycky probouzel poměrně rychle. Tentokrát byl venku z postele dřív, než o tom dvakrát přemýšlel.

Starkova kůže pod Lokiho chladnými prsty sálala horkem, když se dotkl jeho čela. Obočí měl svraštělá, oči pevně zavřené, celé tělo napjaté úzkostí.

„Starku,“ zavolal tiše, zatímco rukou spočíval na jeho čele, s palcem na onom zamračení, které vyhlazoval už jen tím samotným dotykem. Chvíli to trvalo, ale nakonec se člověk uvolnil a probudil se, unaveně otevřel oči. Otočil se a podíval se na Lokiho. Oči se mu rozšířily, jeho noční můry pořád temně číhaly za tou teplou hnědou barvou. Kůži měl až příliš teplou a vlhkou, dech příliš těžký. Neřekl ani slovo, ale vypadal překvapeně, že vidí boha tak blízko.

„Jsi v bezpečí,“ řekl mu Loki jednoduše. O moment později vstal, aby se vrátil do své vlastní postele, a už si spílal za takový směšný projev sentimentality.

Naštěstí Stark nic neřekl a Loki věděl, že už znovu neusne, nikdy po nočních můrách už neusnul. Po nějaké době opravdu vylezl z postele, hodil na sebe nějaké oblečení a s největší pravděpodobností zamířil do své dílny. Loki poslouchal, jak odchází a znovu otevřel oči, až jakmile se dveře zavřely a v místnosti se rozhostilo ticho.

„Zatraceně,“ povzdechl si znovu.


	25. Ikarova křídla

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Filipima_

_Širý vesmír_

V posledních dvou týdnech se Loki choval… podrážděně, vztekle a úsečně mnohem víc než obvykle. Tony čekal, že bude trochu víc… no, protivný, po celé té věci se ztrátou vědomí, ale tohle překvapilo i jeho. Bůh trávil neuvěřitelné množství času meditováním v jejich pokoji a nenechal se naprosto ničím rušit. Jistě, celá ta záležitost s Filipimskou vesmírnou patrolou mu jen připomněla to, že zdaleka nedosahoval své plné moci, takže nebylo žádným překvapením, že chtěl více pracovat na jejím znovuzískání. Přesto to bylo směšné. Mluvil s Juyu víc, než mluvil s Lokim, což už o něčem vypovídalo. Většinu času zůstával mlčky zadumaný nebo zlostně zíral, ale jednou za čas ho Tony přistihl, jak se na něj dívá s nečitelným výrazem, než se otočil a naštvaně odešel. Takže jo, Loki byl rozhodně pořád napružený kvůli dalším potížím, které jim Tony pověsil na krk.

Byl si taky jistý, že Lokiho štvalo, že ukázal své karty, takříkajíc. Tony dělal, co mohl, aby ani nenaznačil, co se stalo, jakmile se od hlídky dostali pryč. Loki mu věřil, to věděl. Považoval ho za spolehlivého a věřil mu, že ho udrží v bezpečí, když byl slabý. To byla velká věc. Zatraceně velká věc. Věděl taky, že Loki nikdy nechtěl, aby se to dozvěděl, takže nadhazovat to by bylo jako vymáchat v tom Lokimu nos. A Tony nebyl tak velký pitomec, aby poukázal na takovou chvíli slabosti. Loki byl hrdý, rozzlobilo by ho to k nepříčetnosti. Nejlepší bylo brát to tak, jako by o nic nešlo. Dělal to tak s většinou věcí, které se Lokiho týkaly. Někdy měl Tony pocit, jako by Loki čekal, že na něj bude poukazováno nebo pohlíženo jako na hříčku přírody, když přišlo na jeho zvláštnosti. Lámal si nad tím hlavu, ale nevěděl toho o Asgardu dost, aby zkusil hádat, a na sto procent věděl, že by bylo nemoudré se na to Lokiho zeptat. Z nějakého důvodu se obrátil proti svým vlastním lidem a rodině, správně? A pak ještě ta věc s adopcí, kterou Thor zmínil a o které on pořád nic nevěděl. Ale nezeptal se, v žádném případě ne teď. Neruš spícího lva, jak se říká, zvlášť když řečený lev je v prvé řadě velmi nabručený.

Přesně z toho důvodu, i když měl dost práce na svém obleku, si pořád našel čas na to, aby udělal kousky výztuže, které slíbil Lokimu na boty. Nemohl udělat nátepníky, dokud mu Loki přesně neřekne, jaký druh chtěl, takže na nich ještě pracovat nezačal. Jakmile dodělal řemínky, nechal kov chladnout a začal poklízet svůj pracovní stůl.

Konečně dokončil prototyp DNI ke svému obleku. Ani zdaleka nebyl tak komplexní a perfektní jako ten, kterým disponovala loď, ale ani s ním nepotřebuje ovládat tolik systémů, takže teoreticky by fungovat měl. Také téměř kompletně dokončil boty a rukavice. Současná modifikace Modelu V – když ani neměl původní plány – byla vážně docela výkon, pokud by to tak mohl sám říct. Dobře, komu co namlouval? Byl to fantastický výkon, modifikovaný design byl lepší než ten původní, a on byl génius. Na rozdíl od původního Modelu V potřeboval mít tento oblek ve třech hlavních kusech namísto jednoho. Naštěstí ty menší krystaly, které koupili posledně, se ukázaly být přesně tím pravým, co k tomu potřeboval. Každá bota a rukavice měla malý zdroj energie, aby do určité míry fungovala samostatně. Rozhodně měly dost energie, aby je udržela připojené k DNI a začaly se automaticky sestavovat dohromady, když bylo potřeba, nebo dokonce běžely chvíli samy bez nutnosti připojení k hlavní části obleku. Snažil se je neudělat příliš silné a těžké, protože boty v sobě zahrnovaly brnění pro celou délku nohou, rukavice pro paže a hlavní hrudní článek měl na starost helmu a oblasti pasu. Také bylo skvělé, že v deaktivované formě rukavice vypadaly téměř jako nátepníky, takže prsty měl volné. Bude muset provést několik testů, aby se ujistil, že se všechny tři kusy hladce spojí. No, technicky to bylo kusů pět, ale ovladače pro obě boty a pro obě rukavice byly propojené, protože se vždy aktivují současně. Oblek bude samozřejmě pořád využívat energii z jeho obloukového reaktoru, ale další krystaly mu dají hodně energie k dobru, takže se nemusel spoléhat jen na samotný reaktor. Reaktor ho udržoval naživu, nebylo by zrovna chytré se v něm příliš šťourat, jestliže neměl zaručený způsob, jak si vybudovat nový. A to neměl.

S hotovým DNI mohl přejít ke své oblíbené části. Zkušební let. Byl si naprosto jistý, že všechno fungovalo správně, ale s přidanými krystaly a spolu s novým druhem energie, který použil, nemohl vědět s určitostí, jak je kalibrovat. V nákladovém prostoru měl dost místa pro trochu vznášení se. Větší testy budou muset počkat, dokud se nedostanou na další vhodnou planetu.

Hlavní kousek brnění, současný hrudní plát, byl už z poloviny dokončený. Pořád ještě potřeboval hodně zapracovat na elektronice, najít způsob, jak přidat pár krystalů a to všechno samozřejmě bez toho, aby to mělo velkou hmotnost. Musel být schopný unést váhu obleku i bez aktivace. Naštěstí alyndor představoval dokonalé řešení tohoto problému, ale stejně mu nějaký čas potrvá, než si na to zvykne. Aspoň ho to udrží ve formě. Ještě ho čekala práce na helmě, ale potom bude hotov. Vidět konec projektu mu přinášelo uspokojení. Pokud by šlo všechno hladce, mohl by vše dokončit po pár dnech tvrdé práce. Nejhorší scénář počítal se dvěma týdny, jestli testy neskončí dobře.

Když skončil, odložil své nářadí, popadl Lokiho kousky brnění a zamířil do jejich pokoje. Mohl zavolat Lokiho do dílny přes interkom, ale tváří-v-tvář bylo vždycky snazší přimět boha opravdu naslouchat.

Našel ho sedět na podlaze v jejich pokoji, jako mnohokrát v předešlých dnech.

„Co chceš, Starku?“ zeptal se bůh, jakmile se dveře otevřely. Jeho tón zněl opět kousavě.

„Ahoj i tobě, mrzoute. Mám pro tebe nové kousky výzbroje.“

Loki otevřel oči a obrátil k němu hlavu, ve vteřině ho sjel pohledem od shora dolů a bezpochyby zaznamenal Tonyho neupravený vzhled. Jo, tričko bez rukávů měl špinavé jako peklo a vlasy moc dlouhé a chaotické, ale během práce se nikdy netrápil tím, jak vypadal.

„Ano, já vím. Páchnu a jsem špinavý. To se stává, když přijde na kovářství, víš, s jako peklo horkou výhní a těžkou fyzickou prací.“

Loki vstal, aniž by to nějak komentoval a Tony mu podal kousky výzbroje.

„Jsi čím dál lepší,“ poznamenal Loki, jakmile si je převzal.

„Jo, praxe dělá mistra,“ pokrčil Tony rameny.

„Samozřejmě.“

„Ale nečekej, že se někdy naučím ty tvoje vyšperkovaný rytecký dovednosti,“ pokračoval Tony.

„Takhle je to docela v pořádku,“ odpověděl Loki. „Tak jako tak bych nevěřil tvému vkusu.“

Tohle vyznělo mnohem méně ostře než jeho předchozí slova, takže to Tony vzal jako dobré znamení.

„Mimochodem, chystám se otestovat _svoje_ nové fajnové boty,“ prohlásil. „Chceš přijít?“

„A proč by mě to mělo zajímat?“ zeptal se Loki, zatímco si šel uložit své kusy výzbroje. Nechtěl tedy ještě pracovat na jejich očarování.

„Protože budu buď poletovat kolem, takže potřebuju někoho, kdo by byl svědkem mého génia, nebo jsem se přepočítal a narazím do zdi, v kterémžto případě je ti dovoleno se smát, no, řehtat se, trochu… ale potichu.“

Loki se otočil zpátky a Tony na jeho tváři zachytil náznak úsměvu.

„Och, velmi dobře, když na tom tak trváš,“ souhlasil. „A když už tam budu, mohl bych ti dát instrukce pro své nové nátepníky.“

„Věděl jsem, že jsi na ně nezapomněl,“ podotkl Tony a následoval Lokiho, když se obrátil k odchodu z místnosti.

Tony neměl rád ticho, tak po cestě tam pokračoval v hovoru.

„Takže, ta rytina, kterou sis udělal na nátepnících, vypadá zatraceně parádně. Hadi vlastně nejsou nic pro mě, ale i já jsem mohl vidět, že za tím je docela talent--“

„Ušetři si lichotky a prostě řekni, co chceš,“ přerušil ho Loki.

„Přemýšlel jsem, jestli by ses nechal přesvědčit k tomu udělat jen nějakou drobnost- něco na můj oblek.“

Loki se trochu zamračil. „Myslel jsem, že jsi nechtěl magii kdekoli v blízkosti své technologie,“ řekl.

„Och, já nemluvím o kouzlení, ale normálním rytí.“

„Chceš, abych ti ozdobil brnění?“

„Dobře, takže důvod, proč jsem přišel s tímhle novým designem obleku, je ten, že chci být schopný mít ho na sobě, aniž bych sebou tahal velké nápadné věci. Je to nepraktické. Pravidlo #3 nebal si víc, než můžeš unést. Takže tím pádem, kdykoli přistaneme, budu mít oblek už na sobě, jen to nebude vypadat jako oblek. Bude to vypadat jako normální zbroj.

„Praktický a skrytý na očích,“ uzavřel Loki. „To je opravdu chytré.“

„Díky. Teď, když jsem se podíval, co jsi udělal se svým brněním a nátepníky, uvědomil jsem si, že i ve svém deaktivovaném režimu vypadá pořád příliš… nezvykle. Zvlášť s těmi krystaly, protože některé z nich jsou na viditelných místech. Ale pokud by se vzhledem nějak matně podobalo tvému brnění, pak…“

„By bylo hodnověrné, že je to jen osobní zbroj a energetické krystaly budou vypadat jen jako prostá dekorace,“ dokončil místo něj Loki. „Předpokládám, že zbraně v tvém brnění jsou také ukryté, zatímco je deaktivované.“

„Nemám v něm tolik zbraní jako ve svých obvyklých oblecích, ale jo, to málo co mám, není vidět.“

„Výborně,“ přikývl Loki. „Co máš na mysli?“

„Nic přitaženýho za vlasy, jo? Myslel jsem jen na vnější stranu rukavic, po stranách bot a možná oblast ramen.“

„Přilba?“

„Ta nepotřebuje dekoraci.“

„A nelibuješ si v hadech, co přesně na nich tedy chceš mít?“

„Já nevím, něco ne-obraznýho?“ Loki si odfrkl.

„To je tak všední,“ prohlásil. „Symbolika je důležitá, i když nemá magickou podstatu. To, co bojovníci nosí na svých zbrojích, je vždy symbolické a má to svůj vlastní osobitý význam, nemluvě o tom, že to má vyslat zprávu všem, kdo tě vidí.“

Tony o tom trošku zapřemýšlel, mysl dočista prázdnou. „Nemám nejmenší tušení,“ přiznal.

„Tvé jméno znamená něco silného a mocného, ale také agresivního a divokého. Možná by ti přišli vhod nějací vlci.“

„Vlci?“

„Ačkoli ty spíš následuješ svou vlastní mysl a usiluješ o poznání a nemusíš mít nezbytně ducha válečníka. Stark může znamenat i něco úplného a absolutního. Technologie a věda je nejbližší dovednost k magickým uměním, kterou vy lidé máte. Třeba Yggdrasil?“

„Jo, ale já jsem Iron Man, nemůžu mít na výzbroji strom. Mátlo by to lidi.“

Loki se zasmál. „Docela se osvědčuješ jako kovář, vynálezce, tvůrce.“

„Takže oheň?“

„Já říkám tvoření, ty říkáš oheň. Většina by se neotočila tímto směrem.“

„Není tvoření bez ohně, vždycky je tu někde velký třesk a ten vždycky zahrnuje nějaké ohnivé inferno. Zrození hvězdy, přímo tam, obrovský výbuch, hvězda je sluncem pro planety, bez jejího tepla nemůže existovat žádný život. Ani nemusím jít do detailů, dokázal jsem to v jedný větě.“

Loki se široce usmál, tentokrát ukázal i zuby. „Deklamuješ svůj názor nebo mi zase lichotíš?“

„Ať ti to nestoupne do hlavy, pane Bože ohně,“ uchichtl se Tony. „Oheň zní dobře, pokud se nejedná o nějaký pouťový plameny. Ty jsou mimo.“

„Drak je klišé. Fénix?“

„Fénix není klišé?“

„Ne, protože je to čistě magická bytost. Symbol používaný čaroději a alchymisty, ne válečníky. Je to planoucí slunce, znovuzrození po destrukci ohněm.“

„Chaos?“

„Někdy,“ usmál se Loki.

„Moje brnění, pamatuješ? Ne tvoje.“

„Ach, ale ty máš takovou chaotickou náturu, Starku.“

„Od tebe to budu brát jako kompliment.“

„Ber to, jak je libo.“

„Jo, v pořádku, vlastně se mi to líbí. Dokonce jsem to použil už dřív.“

„Vážně?“

Tony si vzpomněl na svůj proslov na StarkExpo, bouřlivě jásající dav, tančící Ironetty, a jak se přinutil k širokému úsměvu na tváři, i když otrava palladiem byla téměř jediná věc, na kterou dokázal celou dobu myslet.

„Jo,“ řekl. „Dav to miloval. Bylo to něco jako: ‚Z popela zajetí nikdy nepovstal větší fénix v lidské historii‘.“

„Jak skromné.“

Tony se v odpověď na to zasmál. „Postavil jsem svoje první brnění v zajetí, takže svým způsobem to byla pravda. Pokusili se mě sejmout, ukrást, co bylo moje a nechat mě zmizet, ale místo toho jsem vytvořil něco většího, než kdykoliv předtím.“

„A zničil je,“ dokončil Loki.

„Tohle ti Barton řekl taky?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Ne, jen je to něco, co bys udělal,“ konstatoval Loki jednoduše, než se na něj podíval, rty se mu stočily do úsměvu. „Máš smysl pro pomstu.“

Tony si nemohl pomoct a znovu se zasmál.

ooOoo

Když dorazili do dílny, našli Bee, jak stojí sama v nákladovém prostoru, a jen zírá před sebe. Obvyklá hrůzu nahánějící exhibice, Tony si na to začínal zvykat. Lokiho nepotěšilo, že ji vůbec vidí, a to bylo ještě mírně řečeno. Zůstal v prostoru dílny, zatímco Tony přešel o trošku blíž k dívce. Začínal přicházet na to, jak velkou osobní bublinu potřebovala, aby neznervózněla a nenapjala se. Když jste jí nechali dostatek prostoru, byla jen klidnou mlčenlivou přítomností.

„Hej, Bee,“ zavolal, ale nedočkal se žádné reakce. Takže se Tony postavil před ni, aby se dostal do jejího zorného pole. „Bee,“ zavolal znovu, a po chvíli se její momentálně zelené oči zaměřily na něj. „Všechno v pořádku?“ Několikrát zamrkala, jako by si právě uvědomila, kde byla a kývla na Tonyho. Otočil se, aby viděl, na co se dívka dívala, ale nebylo tam nic než pár krabic a beden.

„Urážejí tě ty krabice, nebo tak něco? Mohl bych jim dát co proto,“ zažertoval, pak se trochu pousmál. Ona samozřejmě ne, ale obočí se jí svraštila trochu kuriózním způsobem. Byl to mnohem lepší druh pohledu, než to bezemoční zírání.

„Tak dobře,“ pronesl, protože neměl nic co lepšího říct. „Klidně zůstaň, budu létat a mám rád publikum.“

Znovu se usmál a vrátil se do prostoru dílny, aby si oblékl boty a rukavice a nové DNI.

„Neměl bys je nechat, aby viděly, jakou technologii máš k dispozici,“ varoval ho Loki opíraje se o ponk.

„To je v pohodě,“ uklidňoval ho Tony.

„Říká se, že Skrullové jsou znamenití špioni,“ dodal Loki.

„Včera, když si Juyu nevšimla, jak vcházíš do kuchyně, se lekla tak moc, že skoro spadla ze židle a málem se zadusila douškem vody. Jo, vidím, že je hotovým mistrem úskoku.“

Loki mu jen v odpověď poslal mírně načuřený pohled. Tonymu to bylo jedno. Byla to sranda. První naprosto normální, nevinná a směšná věc, kterou ji viděl udělat.

Jakmile měl všechno na sobě, přešel kousek stranou od dílny, aby nezničil nic důležitého v případě špatného odhadu. S funkčními rukavicemi by neměl mít problém se stabilizací letu a vším ostatním. Přesto cítil vzrušení. Tenhle oblek byl jako něco nového, co musel vybudovat od nuly, a ne jen upgradeovaná verze těch předchozích. Tentokrát neměl dokonce ani Jarvise. Všechny výpočty musel dělat sám. No dobře, tak mu do toho Loki tu a tam trošku vstoupil, ale většinou jen teoreticky, a byl to vždycky Tony, kdo musel vyřešit detaily a provedení.

Bee se na něj zvědavě dívala a Loki mu rovněž věnoval pozornost. No, doufejme, že se nerozmázne o zeď. To by bylo trapné. Aktivoval nové DNI a ve srovnání s ovládáním lodi bylo tady množství příchozích informací směšně malé. Byly to v podstatě jen dva signály, které mu řekly, že boty a rukavice byly úspěšně připojeny. S tímto DNI nebude dostávat příliš mnoho vstupních dat, dokud nebude zcela připravené.

„Dobře, jestli začnu hořet, doufám, že jeden z vás bude tak laskavý a uhasí mě.“

„Udělám, co bude v mých silách, abych tě uchránil takového ponižujícího konce,“ zahučel Loki.

No dobře, o nic nejde. Vzhledem k tomu, že si zvykl na ovládání celé lodi a všech jejích systémů přes DNI, byly startovací trysky a aktivované rukavice ve srovnání s tím nic. Neodlepil se od země až tak rychle, ale pořád to bylo nenadálejší, než předpokládal. Naštěstí se ve vzduchu dokázal stabilizovat dřív, než do něčeho narazil. Boty by ho dokázaly zvednout s plnou váhou brnění. Tony sám byl v porovnání lehký. Dopřál si pár chvil, aby si zvykl na připojení, na pocit toho, že je ve vzduchu, ale v tomhle okamžiku měl s létáním hodně praxe, takže to opravdu netrvalo dlouho.

„Přijímám gratulace hned teď,“ prohlásil, když se snesl o něco níž a letěl blíž k Lokimu. Nákladový prostor opravdu nebyl dost velký, aby ty věcičky pořádně vyzkoušel, ale měl víc jak třicet metrů na šířku a skoro deset metrů na výšku i s nákladem a dílnou, které zabíraly hodně místa.

„Ano-ano, výborně,“ pronesl Loki s předpokládaným množstvím nadšení. To znamená vůbec žádným.

„Píšu tady historii. Kombinuju technologii ze dvou různých galaxií,“ stál si Tony za svým.

„Prosím, nečekej, že budu pět chvály,“ usadil ho Loki, ale na rtech se mu znovu objevil drobný úsměv. To byla v podstatě Lokiho pečeť uznání.

„Jo, jasně,“ odvětil mu Tony a zase vylétl trochu výš, blíž ke stropu. „Dokážu létat, takže jsem úžasný.“

Měnil směry, zpomaloval, klesal a opět stoupal, aby otestoval své řízení, ale bylo to perfektní. Žádné závady, prostě nic. Tímhle se rozhodně překonal. Nevypadalo to, jako by se mu Loki chystal dát zasloužené uznání, tak sletěl o něco níž, kde stála Bee a dívala se na něj.

„Vsadím se, že ty oceníš mého génia,“ oslovil ji. Povzbudivě se zašklebil, ne že by od dívky očekával jakoukoliv reakci, ale nemohlo to ničemu uškodit.

Naklonila hlavu a prohlížela si ho, jak se tak vznáší ve vzduchu. Pak se jí kůže na holých ramenou začala vlnit, jak se jí měnilo tělo. Než mohl Tony otevřít ústa, aby se zeptal, co se to děje, něco jí začalo vyrůstat ze zad. Tony cítil, jak se mu oči při tom pohledu rozšiřují. Bylo to, jako by jí kůže ožila. Natáhlo se to a formovalo, jako by to byla plastelína tělové barvy, pak to zezelenalo do odstínu dívčiny původní kůže. Trvalo to jen pár chvil, ale Tony celou dobu jen překvapeně zíral. Pak se ty podivné zelené doplňky trochu pohnuly, zatřepaly a nabyly mnohem celistvějšího tvaru. V mžiku to bylo jasné. Křídla.

„Co to…?“ zeptal se. V tu chvíli se necítil jako génius. Ta křídla byla zelená a úzká, vypadala jako něco mezi netopýřími a hmyzími křídly. Ale nemohl si je prohlížet dlouho, protože křídla sebou začala mávat, velmi rychle, opět jako by patřila hmyzu nebo kolibříkovi. Bee se snadno zvedla do vzduchu a dostala se k místu, kde se hladce vznášel Tony.

„Dobře,“ podotkl. Byl to opravdu zvláštní pohled. „Takže ty umíš létat taky,“ konstatoval zřejmé.

Chtěl se podívat na Lokiho a zeptat se, jestli věděl, že Skrullové tohle uměli, ale byl v tu chvíli příliš fascinovaný rychlým třepotáním křídel na dívčiných zádech.

„Říkala jsem ti, že se umíme přeměnit do čehokoli.“

Tony se podíval dolů, kde stála Juyu a koukala na ně nahoru. Nevšiml si, kdy přišla.

„Vím, že nejsem žádný odborník, ale tak trochu jsem jen čekal, že se zvládnete proměnit do jiných lidí. Víš jak, měnit barvy, napodobovat tváře.“

„Ne, do čehokoli,“ sdělila mu Juyu. Bee začala poletovat kolem, aniž by se starala o svět. Možná ji jen inspiroval létající Tony.

„Zvířata?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Ano,“ odpověděla Juyu. „Ale ne každý z nás umí výrazně změnit velikost. To je zvláštní dovednost.“

„A umíte se taky přeměnit jen částečně, jak vidím.“

„To je skoro jednodušší,“ přiznala Juyu, pak očima sklouzla k sestře a sledovala ji, jak létá po nákladovém prostoru. Výraz na Lokiho tváři Tonymu řekl, že byl zvědavý víc, než dával najevo, ale dál se nevyptával.

„Už dlouho nelétala jen tak pro samotné létání,“ zmínila Juyu posmutněle a přešla trochu blíž k místu, kde se nacházela její sestra.

Tony přistál a přistoupil blíž k Lokimu. Bůh nespustil oči z létající dívky.

„Naprosto ukradla pozornost od mých nových bot,“ postěžoval si Tony.

„Musíme jim položit víc otázek ohledně jejich schopností a dovedností,“ poznamenal Loki.

„Myslíš?“

„Musíme vědět, jak velké nebezpečí mohou představovat,“ soudil bůh. Věděl, že je dívky mohou slyšet, takže se Tony ani nesnažil tlumit svůj hlas.

„Nebo jak velký přínos,“ opáčil Tony. Loki se na něj konečně podíval. „Chovaly se slušně, žádné známky zlých úmyslů. Už jsou to týdny. Pokud jsou našimi spojenci, jejich síla je naše síla. Nemám pravdu?“

Loki vypadal, že to na chvíli zvažuje.

„Předpokládám, že ano,“ souhlasil nakonec. Když se Tony opět ohlédl na dívky, Juyu měla křídla také a dělala sestře ve vzduchu společnost. Byl to zvláštní pohled, dokonce i pro něj.

„Pojď,“ drcnul Lokiho do ramene. „Máme na práci spoustu věcí, kování, rytí, čas běží.“

Překvapilo ho, když si Loki jednoduše svázal vlasy do nízkého ohonu koženým řemínkem, který vytáhl z kapsy a bez dohadování se otočil k pracovnímu stolu. Tony obrátil svou pozornost zpět ke svým rukavicím.

„Příště, když budeš mít špatnou náladu, můžeš se tu ke mně prostě připojit,“ nabídl mu. Nevzhlédl znovu k bohu. „Mít co na práci mi vždycky pomůže pročistit si hlavu, něco, na co se zaměřit, víš. Přijdu na jiné myšlenky.“

„Ano, právě teď by to přišlo vhod,“ připustil Loki.

Kdyby byl Tony sdílný a starostlivý typ, nebo někdo, kdo věřil, že se všechno dalo vyřešit nějakým mluvením, mohl by se vyptávat dál. Ale znal se a rád si myslel, že znal Lokiho, takže si byl jistý, že tohle nebyl ten správný čas, aby usiloval o odpovědi. Jen by to věci zhoršilo. Takže se místo toho zeptal, jaké nové nátepníky Loki chtěl, a zároveň odpovídal na Lokiho dotazy ohledně rytin, které přijdou na jeho oblek. Takhle to bylo lepší, přinejmenším Loki vypadal mnohem míň rozzlobeně. Ve skutečnosti vypadal téměř úplně mírumilovně, a to bylo velmi vzácné.

A tak pracoval na svém obleku ve společnosti Boha chaosu, zatímco dvě skrullské dívky létaly po nákladovém prostoru. Život byl někdy zvláštní.

ooOoo

A/N: Skrullské schopnosti a dovednosti

_Tvaroměnectví_

Skrullové dokážou změnit svou podobu do všeho, co si lze představit, ať už je to organické nebo anorganické. Musí to být nicméně celistvé. Umí převzít něčí podobu, ale ne jeho schopnosti. Když napodobují anorganický objekt, vezmou na sebe jeho vzhled, ale ne jeho vlastnosti. Mohou také využívat svých schopností, aby jim vyrostly další končetiny. Nemají žádný zřejmý velikostní limit, jelikož byli spatřeni, jak na sebe berou podobu obyčejné mouchy, a tvary mnohokrát větší než jejich normální já.

_Pružnost, plasticita, prodloužení_

Jejich tvaroměnecké schopnosti jim dovolují měnit jejich těla podobným způsobem jako Mr. Fantastic, takže se mohou natahovat do krajností, nebo svými těly formují jiné tvary, jako třeba míče, padáky, nebo cokoli jiného.

_Změna velikosti_

Jsou rovněž schopni měnit svou velikost nezávisle na změně své podoby, což jim umožňuje vyrůst nebo se zmenšit, při zachování jejich stávající podoby.

_Létání_

Jsou schopni létat díky tomu, že si na zádech přemění pár křídel, nebo do křídel změní své ruce.

_Napodobování_

Skrullové jsou mazaní špioni díky své schopnosti napodobovat zvuky a hlasy. To je využíváno především s tvary, do kterých se dokážou změnit.

_Formování zbraní_

Skrullové jsou schopní využít své tvaroměnecké schopnosti k tomu, aby z části svých těl utvořili zbraně. Například umí změnit své paže do ostří nebo kyjů. Tato dovednost je dělá nebezpečnými bojovníky zblízka.


	26. Dohoda

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Bawa Kawa_

_Širý vesmír_

„Já to uklidím,“ nabídla se Juyu poté, co se Starkovi povedlo rozlít něco světlého a lepkavého po celé kuchyňské podlaze. Loki jen zvedl nohy nahoru na židli vedle sebe, aby předešel zašpinění svých bot.

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se Stark. Byl čuně, jeho oblečení vypadalo jen o trochu lépe než podlaha. „To by bylo skvělé. Uděláš to líp než já. Ne že bych si myslel, že uklízení je ženská práce nebo tak něco. Vůbec ne, ale já bych nevěděl, kde začít.“

Juyu jen pokrčila rameny a začala hledat v kuchyni. „Vzali jste nás sem. Máme postele na spaní a spoustu jídla. Mohla bych taky pomoct a vydělat si na živobytí,“ odpověděla.

„No, pak teda díky. Kdybych se o to pokusil, myslím, že bych to jen zhoršil,“ pronesl Stark a Loki tomu docela věřil.

„Je to jen vytírání podlahy. Jsem si jistá, že už jsi to předtím dělal,“ podotkla dívka poté, co našla mop.

„Uhh… ne tak docela,“ pokrčil Stark rameny, když opatrně přecházel ke dřezu, aby si umyl ruce a vyčistil košili.

Skrullka se zarazila a podívala se na něj. „Co myslíš tím ne tak docela?“ zeptala se.

„Hej! Nejsem jediný,“ ohradil se hned Stark. „Loki, vytíral jsi někdy podlahu?“ zeptal se. Loki si pohrdavě odfrkl a vrátil se ke svému ovoci. I ta myšlenka byla absurdní. „Vidíš?“ pokrčil Stark rameny.

„Jak bys mohl nikdy předtím neuklízet?“ zeptala se dívka, docela šokovaná, pokud se dalo soudit z jejího hlasu.

„No, víš… on je princ, já jsem miliardář, což znamená, že jsem nechutně bohatý… aspoň doma.“

„Starku!“ zamračil se Loki.

„Co?“

„Rizika dobrovolně vyklopených osobních informací,“ připomněl mu Loki. Stark byl upovídaný. Loki předpokládal, že byl zvyklý na to, že každý věděl o něm a jeho životě všechno, takže se nikdy moc neobtěžoval se skrýváním. Dobře, jen některých témat. Jak čas ubíhal, byl víc a víc ochotný o nich před dívkami nenuceně mluvit. Loki se po chvíli vzdal snahy ho zastavit, protože se přinejmenším vždycky zatím jednalo o povrchní informace. Pořád nechtěl, aby ostatní věděli, kým doopravdy byl, takže by se Stark měl naučit držet jazyk za zuby.

„Vždycky jste tedy měli sluhy,“ vyvodila Juyu.

„Jo, ne že bych tě považoval za sluhu, byla jsi od otroctví naprosto osvobozena,“ stál si Stark za svým.

„Já vím, Starku. Nevadí mi to. Zblázním se, když nebudu mít co dělat,“ prohlásila. „Nejsem zvyklá zahálet.“

„Mohla bys uklidit i na můstku,“ navrhl Loki. „Nebo koupelny.“

„Loki,“ peskoval ho Stark.

„Co? Právě řekla, že se nudí,“ poukázal.

„Juyu, dělej, co chceš. Jestli máš chuť vypomáhat, díky, ale není to závazný.“

„Běž se umýt, Starku,“ vybídla ho Juyu. „Nevadí mi to.“

„Díky,“ řekl znovu Stark a odešel. Juyu chvíli mlčela, uklízela nepořádek, který nadělal člověk.

„Takže…“ promluvila pak. „Princ, hm?“

„To není tvoje starost,“ odbyl ji Loki pevně.

„Tady kolem nejsou žádní princové,“ poznamenala. „Je tu jen Královská rodina Skrullského impéria, a ty nejsi Skrull.“

Loki na ni pohlédl a přimhouřil oči, ale ona se na něj nedívala.

„A?“ pobídl ji Loki.

„Nic,“ řekla. „Už jsem věděla, že musíte být odněkud z hodně velké dálky. Jen ten, kdo není odtud, by věděl tak velmi málo o Skrullech. Dokonce i ti, kteří žijí v sousedních satelitních galaxiích, toho o nás vědí spoustu.“

Loki se na ni mlčky díval. Už před několika dny se dívky vyptali na všechny schopnosti, jimiž jsou Skrullové obdařeni. Bylo to poučné. Loki byl rovněž rozený kožoměnec, ne že by cítil potřebu tento kousek informace sdílet, ale způsob, jakým Skrullové mohli manipulovat s jejich těly, byl něco úplně jiného. Loki se mohl změnit do zvířecích podob, napodobovat tváře a hlasy, měnit barvu kůže nebo dokonce pohlaví, ale nemohl se změnit do objektů, nemohl si nechat jen tak vyrůst další končetiny. Jedna jeho malá zvědavá část se nemohla dočkat, až uvidí zbytek jejich měničských schopností, bylo to fascinující a v podstatě vůbec ne magické. Cítil by, kdyby některá z dívek měla v sobě špetku magie, ale nebylo tam nic. Jakkoli se přeměňovali, byla to fyzická schopnost, něco v jejich samotných tělech, v jejich mase a kostech, co jim umožňovalo být tak moc proměnliví v jejich tvarech.

„Jste ze Stříbrné galaxie, nemám pravdu?“ zeptala se Juyu a konečně se na něj podívala. Loki přemýšlel, jak se jejich domovu říkalo v této části vesmíru. Předpokládal správně, jak se zdálo. V Devíti světech používali velmi podobný název, _Silfrám_ , Stříbrná řeka, která zrodila Yggdrasil. Dívka byla vnímavější, než jí přisuzoval.

„Nebudete tu dost dlouho, aby na tom záleželo,“ sdělil jí Loki.

„I tak je dobré to vědět,“ mínila Juyu a vrátila se k uklízení. Loki odešel, jakmile dojedl své ovoce.

ooOoo

Jen o pár hodin později je Juyu vyhledala ve Starkově dílně. Člověk pracoval na svém obleku, zatímco Loki dokončoval zpola hotovou rytinu na svém vlastním brnění. Vykročila k nim a zastavila se přímo před pracovním stolem. Stark se neobtěžoval vzhlédnout, nebo si nevšiml, že vešla. Byl zcela zabraný do práce. Tak do něj Loki trochu strčil, aby upoutal jeho pozornost, Stark se na něj tázavě podíval. Loki sklouzl očima Juyuiným směrem, a tehdy ji člověk konečně zaregistroval.

„Hej! Děje se něco?“ zeptal se Stark. Dívka na ně chvíli zírala, načež zkřížila paže na prsou a její tvář nabrala na rozhodnosti.

„Nabízím dohodu,“ prohlásila. Stark se zamračením odložil své nářadí.

„A jaká dohoda by to měla být?“ zeptal se Stark. Loki se rovněž cele otočil, aby se na ni podíval.

„Vím, že se chcete dostat domů, a vím, že váš domov je ve Stříbrné galaxii,“ začala.

Stark vypadal zmateně, protože to jméno nepoznával, ale nepřerušil ji.

„A vím, že před něčím utíkáte,“ pokračovala Juyu. „Nevím před čím, ale utíkáte.“

„Dával bych si velký pozor na to, co řekneš dál,“ pronesl Stark, hlas najednou tvrdý, tvář dokonce ještě víc. Juyu na okamžik ztichla, pak se nadechla a tvrdohlavě zvedla bradu.

„Potřebujete mapu, nemám pravdu?“ zeptala se. „Tohle je cassiopeiská loď, takže nemůže mít mapu do Stříbrné galaxie. Ani obchodníci z Andromedy necestují tak daleko.“

„O co ti jde?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Nedokážete získat mapu, která sahá dál, než k satelitním galaxiím,“ konstatovala. Loki vrhl letmý pohled na Starka, aby viděl, co si o tom myslí. Z jeho výrazu se zdálo, jakoby zvažoval, zda tomu věřit.

„Řekněme, že je to pravda,“ podotkl Stark. „Proč nám to říkáš právě teď?“

„Mohla bych vám pomoct jednu získat.“

„A jak by malá otrokyně jako ty mohla vědět, kde něco takového získat?“ chtěl vědět Loki. Juyu zaťala zuby.

„Impérium bojovalo v galaxii Kree. Ta obíhá Stříbrnou galaxii, váš domov, je jednou z jejích družic, jako je Cassiopeia k Andromedě. Je tedy jasné, že Skrullové mají tamní mapy, jelikož posílali armády jednu po druhé. Jakmile budete v teritoriu Kree, můžete snadno najít cestu k hlavní galaxii,“ vysvětlila.

Loki si znovu vyměnil pohled se Starkem, který teď vypadal zaujatě. Loki musel přiznat, že dívka podnítila i jeho zájem.

„Nech mě hádat,“ ozval se Stark po chvíli ticha. „Skrullové nevydávají své mapy jen tak někomu.“

Šlo o logický závěr, Loki si pomyslel to samé.

„Ne, ale byli by ochotni dát je jiným Skrullům,“ odpověděla významně.

„Řekla jsi, že nabízíš dohodu,“ poznamenal Loki. „Takže předpokládám, že to znamená, že bys byla ochotná pomoci nám dostat do rukou skrullskou mapu.“

„Ano,“ přikývla pevně.

„A co chceš na oplátku?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Chci, abyste vzali mě a mou sestru pryč z Andromedy. Pryč od Impéria.“

Loki přimhouřil oči.

„A proč by Skrull chtěl pryč od Skrullského impéria?“ zajímal se Loki.

Juyu znovu na několik okamžiků zmlkla, zřejmě zvažovala odpověď, nebo se rozhodovala, jak vložit své důvody do slov.

„Obávám se, že být na území Impéria by nebylo dobré pro Bee,“ řekla nakonec.

„Proč?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Impérium není nejstarší a největší mezihvězdná říše bez důvodu. Jsme válečnická rasa, rodíme se a vyrůstáme, abychom sloužili Impériu a bojovali v jeho válkách. A existuje mnoho válek, ve kterých se bojuje. Nemusela jsem žít v Impériu, abych o tom hodně slyšela na mnoha jiných planetách, na kterých jsem žila. Nebojácně a věrně vykonáváte veškeré povinnosti, které vám Impérium udělí. Možná by se od nás očekávalo, že se připojíme do řad armády. Jsem ještě mladá, zdravá, mě by pořád ještě mohli vytrénovat, ale Bee… ona je silná a skvělý kožoměnec, ale ona by se neklaněla ani neposlouchala rozkazy. Ona ne. A já nevím, co by udělali někomu, kdo není… úplně zdravé mysli,“ pevně zaťala zuby a sevřela pěsti. Vypadalo to, že říct tu poslední část jí v ústech zanechalo hořkou pachuť.

„Nevím, co by se stalo, ale myslím, že by nás chtěli rozdělit. Nechci ji opustit, takže raději nepůjdu do Impéria.“

Byla našponovaná jako luk, když domluvila, celé tělo měla napjaté. Její hlas ztratil svůj pevný tón a na konci zněla skoro jako dítě, kterým téměř byla. Paličatě se snažící vypadat statečně, předčasně vyspělé a obávající se jednat jako cokoliv jiného, než dospělý. 

„A kam bys chtěla jít?“

„Já nevím,“ pokrčila rameny. „Někam daleko. Nemusí to být Stříbrná galaxie,“ dodala rychle. „Jsem si jistá, že po cestě je spousta planet. Jen chci, aby to bylo dost daleko od Impéria, někam, kde Skrullové nejsou postrach, kterým se straší děti.“

Loki cítil, jak mu dech na moment uvízl v hrdle, než se mu podařilo opět se uvolnit. Nezdálo se, že by si toho buď Stark, nebo Juyu všimli.

„Nebyly bychom přítěží,“ začala znovu Juyu. „Můžu pomoct získat mapy, které potřebujete, ale i pak můžu pomáhat… na lodi. Můžu pracovat, můžu dělat cokoliv. Můžu i bojovat, budu bojovat, pokud budete chtít, proti komukoliv, kdo vás pronásleduje… jsem užitečná,“ zakončila svou řeč. „Starku, je to… je to dobrý obchod i pro vás.“

Loki se otočil, aby pohlédl na člověka, který se opíral o svůj pracovní ponk a díval se na dívku.

„Jo, to chápu,“ přitakal Stark a promnul si krk. Zhluboka se nadechl a napřímil se. „Je to na Lokim,“ řekl.

Loki cítil, jak mu obočí stoupá, zatímco Juyu zůstala bez dechu, „Co?“

„Přivedl jsem vás na loď bez jeho souhlasu a slíbil jsem, že vás vezmeme jen do další soustavy. Tohle je i jeho loď, nejsem to jen já, kdo rozhoduje,“ pověděl jí Stark, pak se obrátil na něj.

Loki na něj zíral s trochu překvapeným výrazem. Očekával, že Stark bude souhlasit a hádat se, kdyby musel, zatím byl vždycky tak odhodlaný prosadit si svou. Teď však vypadal, jako by to myslel vážně, což byla příjemná změna. Byl si jistý, že Stark měl taky svůj názor, ale mlčel a jen se na Lokiho díval. Vskutku příjemné překvapení. Loki cítil v hrudi dotek uspokojení nad způsobem, jakým mu bylo rozhodnutí předáno tak snadno. Někdo tak umíněný a svéhlavý jako Stark udílí takovou kontrolu, vypadá pro všechny záměry a účely, jako by byl připraven přijmout Lokiho rozhodnutí bez ohledu na to, jaké bude. Vskutku velice – velice příjemné. Nesnažil se zarazit drobný úsměv, který mu stočil rty.

Držel Starkův klidný pohled ještě chvíli, než se otočil a podíval se na Juyu. Vypadala, jako by už prohrála bitvu. Loki se koneckonců nikdy netajil svou nelibostí. Několik chvil zvažoval výhody a nevýhody souhlasu, tohle nebylo něco, co by se mělo uspěchat.

„No,“ začal. „Pochybuji, že by vás někdo takhle daleko pronásledoval,“ promluvil. „Takže to uděláme takhle. Pokud nám opravdu můžeš pomoct získat jednu z těch skrullských map, bude vám umožněno zůstat déle. Nicméně chci víc detailů o tom, jak přesně nám můžeš pomoct. Jakmile se ujistím, že nelžeš, že Skrullové jsou opravdu jediní, kdo vlastní takové mapy, měj si svou dohodu, ale dřív ne.“

Juyu vypadala na zlomek vteřiny překvapeně, ale pak přikývla a její ramena se viditelně trochu uvolnila. Dívka se měla hodně co učit ohledně skrývání svých emocí. Očividně dělala, co mohla, ale byla jako otevřená kniha.

„Promluvíme si o tom znovu, než se dostaneme do našeho příštího cíle,“ sdělil jí Loki.

„To bude ještě alespoň pár týdnů,“ dodal Stark. „Takže zatím není třeba zacházet do detailů.“

Juyu přikývla. „Díky.“

„Ještě nám neděkuj,“ odpověděl Stark. Znovu jen přikývla a bez dalšího slova odešla.

„Jsme ze Stříbrné galaxie?“ zeptal se Stark, jakmile byla pryč.

„Ano, Starku, takhle tady kolem vskutku říkají vaší ‚Mléčné dráze‘.“ Stark uvážlivě zabroukal, zřejmě se snažil rozhodnout, jestli se mu to jméno líbilo nebo ne.

„Jak dlouho myslíš, že sbírala odvahu k tomuhle rozhovoru?“ zeptal se pak po určité pauze.

„Pár dní, řekl bych,“ Loki pokrčil rameny. „Možná víc. Byla už docela dost zvědavá a nepokojná.“

„Jo, vážně tak trochu nosí srdce na dlani,“ souhlasil Stark.

„A ty pořád kolem ostatních trousíš až příliš mnoho osobních informací,“ vyčetl mu Loki.

„Ale poněvadž jsme prokázali, že to nejsou vyzvědači, nebo pokud jsou, jsou v tom vážně hrozné, nevidím důvod, proč bych musel být opatrný,“ ospravedlňoval se. Loki si trochu odfrkl smíchy.

„Tvá velká ústa tě jednoho dne dostanou do potíží… tedy do větších potíží, než jsou tyhle.“

Stark se zazubil, „Ale budu mít tebe, abys mě z nich vytáhnul.“

„Ano, máš štěstí, že jsi tak užitečný,“ zasmál se Loki.

„Opatrně, ať mě nezadusíš láskou,“ šklebil se Stark, když se vracel k hraní si se svým brněním.

Loki rovněž opět zapnul laserové dláto, aby pokračoval ve svém rytí.

„Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli řekneš ano,“ promluvil Stark po chvíli.

„Výhody, které by nám to mohlo přinést, převáží možná rizika,“ zdůvodnil Loki. „Chtěl jsi říct ano, nebo ne?“

„Jo, tak nějak,“ trhnul Stark rameny.

„A hádal by ses, kdybych řekl ne?“ zeptal se Loki. Stark zůstal několik okamžiků zticha, než si odkašlal.

„Ne,“ odpověděl.

„Opravdu? Řekl bych ti, že je vysadíme na další planetě a ty bys neřekl ani slovo?“

„Nebyl bych z toho moc nadšenej, ale jo, držel bych hubu,“ přiznal Stark. Loki se zamračil.

„Proč?“

Stakr k němu opět vzhlédl.

„To je ta věc ohledně partnerství,“ vysvětlil mu Stark. „Jsme to ty a já, jsme tým. Neříkám, že nikdy neudělám něco, s čím nebudeš souhlasit, protože to určitě tak udělám, ale když přijde na věci, které se tě dotýkají tak jako mě, pokusím se to nedělat.“

„A předpokládám, že ode mě čekáš to samé,“ odtušil Loki.

„Jo, to by bylo milé. Ocenil bych to.“

Loki se na něj znovu na okamžik zadíval. Nedokázal si vzpomenout na nikoho, kdo by se kdy snažil tak moc udržet rovnost. Nezdál se, že chtěl vést, ale Loki věděl, že rovněž odmítal následovat. To bylo něco, čemu dokázal skutečně porozumět. Ten, kdo vede, je tím, kdo nese tíhu odpovědnosti, což bylo těžké břímě. Zatímco následování znamenalo klanět se před něčí vůlí, a to bylo něco, co Loki celou svou bytostí odmítal. Nerad vedl, ale nenáviděl někoho následovat. Co zbývalo? Jít bok po boku, jenže většina to odmítla dovolit nebo nebyli schopní tak učinit. Buď převzali kontrolu, nebo se odevzdali ostatním, buď přiměli druhé se klanět, nebo byli zrozeni, aby se klaněli. Loki se snažil být tím, kdo převezme kontrolu, ale nevyhovovalo mu to, tíha těch, kteří se potřebovali nechat vést, ho spoutávala. Strávil většinu svého života ohýbáním se před vůlí ostatních a jeho vlastní duch se proti tomu vzbouřil, až jednoho dne vypěnil a ve své nově nabyté svobodě se pokusil spálit všechno, co mu stálo v cestě. Mohl by jít vedle někoho? Příliš dlouho doufal, že bude moct kráčet vedle Thora, namísto za ním, ale všechny jeho naděje byly k ničemu, nikdy mu nebylo dovoleno kráčet vedle něj.

Thor následoval cestu, kterou mu vytyčili ostatní, cestu cti a chrabrosti a boje. On představoval řád, toho, kdo se narodil, aby vedl, toho, před kým se ostatní ochotně skloní, toho, ke komu vzhlíželi, a toho, který hrdě nosil onu tíhu, jako nosil svůj šarlatový plášť. Loki představoval chaos, chodil pěšinami, kterými nikdo před ním nechodil, cestou stínů a ohně a destrukce.

Stark byl dítě chaosu, kráčel cestou ohně, spalující plamen života a tvoření. Byla v něm destrukce v nejčistší formě pomsty a za ním se vlekly stíny smrti, aby poskvrnily dokonalost. Tvořit a ničit, ničit a tvořit.

„Jsme to ty a já,“ řekl nakonec Loki. „Jdeme touto cestou společně.“

„Á, já věděl, že mě máš rád, muflone,“ poškádlil ho Stark. Loki ani nemusel vzhlédnout, aby věděl, jak ten samolibý úsměv na jeho tváři vypadá.

„Ve tvých snech, Starku. Jen ve tvých snech,“ odpověděl Loki v podobném duchu. Dítě chaosu, malý fénix hořící v srdci smrtelného muže. Možná by skutečně mohl kráčet cestou ohně vedle něj. Loki bude muset počkat a uvidí.


	27. Ticho před bouří

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Bek_

_Orbita Yirb_

Po sté toho dne, když Tony vzhlédl od své práce, přistihl Lokiho, jak se na něj dívá. Nebyla to novinka, poněvadž Loki se podle všeho vždycky snažil pochopit různé věci jen tím, že je dlouho pozoroval. Kdyby nevěděl, jakou reakci by to způsobilo, byl by mu řekl, že už je jako Bee. Její tvář prozrazovala sotva patrné pocity, když na něco zírala. Tony mohl vyčíst zvědavost, zmatek a ostražitost, jednou si byl téměř jistý, že spatřil drobounký náznak pobavení ve způsobu, jakým pozvedla obočí. Číst Lokiho bylo v jistém smyslu snazší, měl sice neuvěřitelnou kontrolu nad svou tváří a řečí těla, ale Tony kolem něj strávil dost času na to, aby si všímal drobností. Tenhle upřený pohled nedokázal identifikovat.

„Co je to?“ zeptal se nakonec.

„Co je co?“ oplatil mu Loki. Zamrkal a jeho tvář se vyhladila do neutrálního výrazu. Někdy tím, že nedával najevo nic, řekl Loki nejvíc.

„Zíral jsi,“ upozornil ho Tony a tázavě pozvedl obočí. Loki několik okamžiků mlčel, díval se na něj, jeho neutrální maska se nezměnila.

„Tvé vlasy,“ pronesl pak. Tohle nečekal.

„Co je s nimi?“ zajímalo ho.

„Jsou hrozné. Ostříhej si je,“ poručil mu Loki pevně.

„Proč mluvíme o mých vlasech?“ Tony byl zmatený. Dobře, tak měl v tuhle chvíli vlasy směšně dlouhé, nikdy v životě je neměl takhle dlouhé, ale moc se o to nestaral.

„Aby náš plán fungoval, budeš muset vypadat a jednat určitým způsobem. Nikdo tě nebude brát vážně, když vypadáš jako nějaký neotesaný venkovský balík.“

„Uh, no dovol. Už ses podíval na sebe a na tu hřívu, co máš na hlavě?“ Pořád byl touhle konverzací dost zmatený. A Lokiho vlasy byly vážně hodně dlouhé, sahaly mu na lopatky, musel si je svazovat, když chtěl něco dělat, jinak mu vždycky padaly do obličeje.

„To je jiné, ty nemáš takovou tvář, abys s nimi vypadal důstojně.“

„Řekl´s o mně právě, že jsem šerednej?“ chtěl vědět Tony. Byl tak naprosto zmatený, až se to začalo přetvářet do komického pobavení.

„Věřím, že jsem tě nazval venkovským balíkem,“ opravil ho Loki. „To znamená venkovan, pokud tě to zajímá.“

Lokiho tvář byla pořád neutrální, ale jeho tón ne. Bavil se.

„Oh, omlouvám se, vaše výsosti, urážejí mé vlasy vaše delikátní královské cítění?“

Loki se na něj chvíli díval, načež vstal a přešel k místu, kde Tony seděl u svého pracovního stolu.

„Ano,“ prohlásil jednoduše. „Ostříhej si je.“ Chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že mu Loki opravdu podává zpropadené nůžky, myslel to vážně.

„Nemám rád, když mi někdo podává věci,“ zamumlal Tony automaticky. Loki vypadal nevzrušeně. „Kde’s ty nůžky vůbec vzal?“

„Zdravotnický materiál,“ odvětil Loki s rukou nataženou k Tonymu. „Ostříhej se, myslím to vážně.“

„Ne,“ zamítl Tony.

„Starku.“

„Ne.“

„Proč?“

„Protože bych vypadal jako předškolák po vážné nehodě se žvýkačkou, kdybych se o to pokusil,“ ozřejmil Tony.

Loki vypadal zmateně. „Co?“

„Nevím, jak si ostříhat vlastní vlasy, nikdy předtím jsem to nedělal a radši bych to nezkoušel. Je lepší vypadat jako… _venkovskej balík_ , než jako úplnej pitomec.“

Výraz na Lokiho tváři mu řekl, že bůh už si myslel, že je úplný pitomec nebo něco stejně lichotivého.

„Fajn,“ Loki si odfrkl a pak od stolu jedním pohybem odtáhl židli, na které Tony seděl.

„Hej-hej, co to děláš?“

„Jen zůstaň v klidu,“ nařídil Loki. Když si stoupl za něj, trvalo Tonymu jen okamžik, než mu došlo, co se děje.

„Ne, to do pekla ne, nebudeš mi stříhat vlasy,“ protestoval Tony.

„Nikdo nebude věřit, že jsi vážně kapitánem lodi, když budeš vypadat takhle,“ snažil se ho Loki přesvědčit.

„V žádném případě.“

„Nebuď dětinský, Starku,“ peskoval ho.

„Už jsi někdy dřív stříhal někomu vlasy?“

„Copak mi nevěříš?“ zeptal se bůh.

„Věřím ti, že mě nezabiješ ani nezraníš. Nevěřím ti, že se nepobavíš na můj účet,“ odpověděl Tony.

Loki zůstal chvíli zticha, pak se zasmál.

„Ano, už jsem vlasy stříhal,“ ujistil ho pouze. „Nehýbej se.“

Tony se vzdal, když ucítil Lokiho ruku, jak mu otáčí hlavu dopředu.

„Velitel,“ promluvil Tony po chvíli.

„Hm?“

„Budu používat hodnost velitele a ne kapitána, zní to víc… vesmířansky.“

„Když to říkáš, Starku.“

Byl to zvláštní pocit, když mu Lokiho prsty pročesávaly vlasy ve snaze je uhladit.

„Ale nechci nějaký směšný vojenský sestřih,“ upozornil ho Tony. Měl vlasy tak krátké jednou a vypadal jako zločinec.

„Chystám se nechat pár centimetrů, neměj obavy,“ odvětil Loki. Tony se stejně při prvním střihu málem odtáhl. Loki nepracoval tak rychle, jako to vždycky dělali kadeřnice a holiči, ale zdálo se, že ví, co dělá, tak se Tony po pár minutách uvolnil. Stříhání vlasů byla věc, způsob, jakým mu Lokiho prsty znovu a znovu projížděly vlasy, bylo to vážně uvolňující. Tony už věděl, že měl pevnou a přesnou ruku, sledoval ho pracovat na jeho brnění dost na to, aby viděl, jak jeho dlouhé štíhlé prsty nikdy nezaváhaly. Tony uvažoval, jestli hrál na nějaký hudební nástroj, bezpochyby uměl kreslit, to bylo zřejmé z rytin, které dokázal vytvořit. Nebylo to něco, co by očekával od někoho jako Loki. Ale rozpor mu byl podle všeho vlastní, takže by to Tonyho nemělo tak překvapovat. Také zužitkoval kůži, kterou koupil na Wobb-Laru. Vyrobil jen jednoduché vesty a tuniky, žádné luxusní oblečení, ale pořád to bylo víc, než co by zvládl udělat Tony, kdyby přišlo na věc.

„Jsi princ, jak to že umíš dělat tyhle věci?“ zajímal se Tony.

„Jaké věci?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Věci jako kování čepelí, rytí kovů, oblečení… stříhání vlasů. Možná to je na Asgardu jiné, ale na Zemi princové nejsou proslulí takovými dovednostmi.“

„Ne, to ani na Asgardu,“ odpověděl Loki po chvíli pauzy. „Ale elfové na druhou stranu jsou úplně jiní.“

„Ti na Alfheimu?“ ujišťoval se Tony. Vzpomínal si, že jich bylo několik druhů.

„Ano,“ odpověděl Loki. „Elfové si váží tvůrčích dovedností, nejsou národem bojovníků jako Ásové a nečekají, že se jejich šlechta nebude učit nic než boj a politiku. Na Asgardu nejlepší způsob, jak se osvědčit, je přes bitvu. Potřebuješ vědět, jak zacházet s mečem, kopím nebo sekerou. Musíš být dobrý v lovu. To jsou nejdůležitější dovednosti pro muže. Kuchání a drcení a zabíjení.“

„To zní nudně,“ poznamenal Tony.

„Neuvěřitelně,“ souhlasil Loki. „Bitva může být vzrušující a také může mnohému naučit, ale je tu jen tolik bezduchého sekání a ničení, kolik jeden může snést, než to všechno začne být nesnesitelně monotónní.“

„A elfové?“

„Elfové oceňují tvůrčí dovednosti, kování, šití, řezbářství, koželužství, rytectví, magické zručnosti. Nevěří, že zvednout zbraň a vědět, jak s ní někoho probodnout nebo rozdrtit, je její vlastní pravá dovednost. Elfský válečník nebo válečnice si musí vyrobit svou vlastní zbraň, vyřezat si svůj vlastní luk nebo ukout vlastní ostří. Musí být schopni vytvořit si z kůže nebo kovu vlastní brnění a musí být schopni očarovat je alespoň některými elementárními runami. Mág kovající zbraně je jedním z nejrespektovanějších členů elfí společnosti. Zajímá tě, jak moc respektovaný by takový muž či žena byli na Asgardu?“

„Soudě dle tvého tónu, předpokládám, že moc ne.“

„Byla tu jedna elfí švadlena. Byla mág a tvořila nejskvostnější očarované pláště, prosté hedvábí a vlna, co se nedaly spálit ohněm, pláště, které nevydaly ve větru jediný zvuk. Když navštívila Asgard, chovali se k ní jako k obyčejné služebné. Označili její výtvory za pěkné a požádali ji, zda by mohla vytvořit nějaké dámské šaty pro dvorní dámy. Byla jedním z nejzkušenějších mágů, jaké jsem kdy potkal, a oni od ní očekávali, že si sedne a vyrobí hloupé šaty s drahokamy a krajkami. Byla moudrá a neurazila se. Já bych se urazil.“

„Strávil jsi s elfy hodně času?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Ne tolik, kolik bych si přál,“ odpověděl Loki. „Měl jsem na Asgardu povinnosti, kterým jsem se musel věnovat, a dvůr na takové dovednosti nehledí laskavě. Většinu z nich považují za ženské. Jiné za příliš podřadné pro urozené Áse. Asgardský princ by měl být ctihodný válečník, který bojuje opravdové bitvy krví a ocelí, měl by se ušpinit jen na výcvikovém dvoře! Nechat kování trpaslíkům; je jejich místo potit se u rozpáleného uhlí.“

„Trochu mě taháš za vlasy,“ přerušil ho Tony. Loki se začínal zlobit, bylo lepší utišit plameny, než doopravdy propuknou.

„Omlouvám se,“ řekl Loki a znovu párkrát Tonymu prsty pročísl vlasy, téměř konejšivě. Pak ho přiměl sklonit hlavu dolů.

„Takže jsi s elfy byl jednou za čas, aby ses učil magii a zatímco jsi tam byl, pochytil jsi i pár dalších dovedností.“

„Připadalo mi nesmyslné věnovat se pouze výcviku, lovu a hodování jako _správný princ_ ,“ vysvětloval Loki. „Naučil jsem se umění války, tak jak se očekávalo, naučil jsem se bojovat jako válečník, jak lovit a jak vyvrhnout a stáhnout z kůže svůj úlovek. Ásové nejsou barbaři, ale shlíží spatra na mnoho velkých dovedností, o kterých si myslí, že nejsou hodny muže mého postavení. Tedy… mého starého postavení.“

„Tam nahoře by mě neměli rádi,“ podotkl Tony.

„Jednali by s tebou jako s prostým kovářem nebo jako s kouzelníkem. Nevím, co je horší, abych byl upřímný. Válečníci alespoň respektují kovářské řemeslo, i když je považují pod svou úroveň. Nemyslím si, že by se většina z nich zamyslela nad tím, kolik zručnosti je ve skutečnosti potřeba k ukování čepele nebo přípravě brnění.“

„Nebo ovládání magie?“ nadhodil Tony. Loki se uchechtl.

„Ach ano, jak by mohly prosté ‚triky‘ být stejně tak hodnotnou dovedností jako třímání čepele? Vyžaduje to tolik neuvěřitelného cviku být pravým válečníkem, tvrdý trénink den co den, zatímco magie je jen pár mávnutí rukou a nic víc.“

„Ouch, to mi zní jako citace,“ zašklebil se Tony.

„Jednoho z Thorových přátel,“ souhlasil Loki.

„Elfové vyznívají líp,“ soudil Tony. „Už teď je mám radši.“

„Jistě. Jsem si jistý, že by je tvé výtvory nanejvýš fascinovaly.“

„Dobře, takže elfové jsou něco jako ‚Nejsi pravý muž, dokud si neumíš vyrobit svoje vlastní kalhoty‘?“

Loki se tiše zasmál. „Je to spíš jako ‚Nejsi dospělý, pokud potřebuješ ostatní, aby dělali všechno za tebe‘. Ti, kdo perfektně ovládají jednu dovednost nebo jinou, jsou samozřejmě k dispozici, a není žádná ostuda požádat je o jejich práci. Můžeš si koupit meč nebo luk, ale většina spíš jen požádá o pomoc mistra při kování svých vlastních zbraní. Někdy požádají krejčího nebo švadlenu o kousek oblečení a pak si je sami ozdobí.“

„Mezi elfy jsem naprosto nedospělý,“ ušklíbl se Tony.

Loki dokončil stříhání jeho vlasů vzadu a vklouzl mu rukou pod bradu, aby mu zaklonil hlavu.

„Alespoň ses konečně naučil, jak se správně oholit,“ poznamenal. Tony zakoulel očima.

„Vždycky jsem se holil sám, ale měl jsem svoje vlastní holicí strojky. Akční filmy mi naprosto lhaly. Není snadný holit se obyčejnou čepelí. Jsem rád, že jsem si náhodou nepodřízl vlastní krk.“

Jeho bradka pořád nebyla to co dřív. Měl ji víc dokulata a plnější, ale byla tím nejlepším, co zvládl za daných okolností vytvořit. Civěl nahoru do Lokiho tváře, zatímco bůh mu svými prsty projížděl vlasy na čele.

„Chtěl jsem se zeptat,“ začal Tony. „Jak to že nemáš vousy?“ zeptal se. Loki měl tvář vždycky úplně hladkou, ani ve vězení mu nenarostly vousy, ani strniště. Thor vousy měl, takže pochyboval, že to byla Ásská záležitost.

„Zvědavý?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Tak trochu,“ pokrčil Tony rameny. „Myslím tím, vlasy ti rostou a máš obočí a řasy, ale žádné vousy. Docela by mě zajímalo, jestli…“ zmlkl, když si uvědomil, kam jeho věta směřovala.

„Jestli?“ pobídl ho Loki. Neusmíval se; ne doopravdy, byl to úsměv bez skutečného úsměvu, pokud to bylo možné. Celá jeho tvář vypadala tak nějak měkce, jako když se usmíval, jen rty se mu nezkroutily.

„Chci říct, že jsem tě viděl bez košile,“ poukázal Tony. „Ne že bych tomu věnoval pozornost, protože mi v tu chvíli hrozila smrt vykrvácením.“ V duchu se vrátil k tomu dni, kdy přistáli zpátky na lodi a Loki ho musel přišpendlit ke stolu, zatímco elixír začal účinkovat. Vážně nebyl v nejlepší formě, ale dokázal si vybavit, že Loki měl hladký hrudník, kůži bledou stejně jako na obličeji a krku.

„A?“ vybídl ho Loki, když odstřihl pár dalších pramenů.

„Tak jsem si nemohl pomoct a přemýšlel jsem, jestli, víš… jestli to tak máš všude.“ Dobře, tak se jeho mysl rozhodla z jeho úst vysypat všelijaké nefiltrované kecy. Ne že by byl v rozpacích nebo tak něco, udělal vtip o péru, když Loki napadl Zemi. Zcela zjevně neměl žádnou slušnost.

Loki mu znovu položil dva prsty pod bradu, aby mu zvedl obličej nahoru a podíval se na něj. V očích se mu zračil podivný třpyt a stejně tak i značná dávka pobavení.

„Starku,“ pronesl hladce, hlas příjemně lehký. „Co je pod opaskem, je určeno poznat těm, pro které se svléknu.“ Pak se ušklíbl a znovu Tonymu zatlačil hlavu dopředu, takže byl nucen dívat se přímo před sebe. Tony si odkašlal a posadil se zpříma. Nevěděl, jak přešli z elfích kovářů k tomu, co Loki měl nebo neměl pod opaskem. Bylo to zvláštní, bizarním zábavným způsobem. Začal si teď také mnohem více uvědomovat Lokiho prsty, které mu pročesávaly vlasy.

„Z ničeho nic tak tichý?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Používáš svůj sladký hlas,“ uvědomil si Tony. Byl to tón, který buď znamenal, že Loki něco chtěl, nebo že v nejbližší budoucnosti se schylovalo k nějakému neuvěřitelnému násilí.

„Opravdu?“

„Ano. Otázkou je proč,“ pokračoval Tony.

„Mám chuť být dneska přátelský,“ sdělil mu Loki.

„Proč?“

„Existuje jisté přísloví o darovaných koních a jejich zubech, Starku,“ řekl. „Tak sklapni.“

„Vážně, vyvolává to ve mně podezření. Něco chystáš?“

„Ne.“

„Proč ti nevěřím?“

Loki se v odpověď jenom zasmál, načež začal oprašovat vlasy z Tonyho krku a ramen. Píchaly Tonyho na kůži a cítil, že hodně z vlasů se mu dostalo i pod košili.

„Asi by ses měl umýt,“ navrhl Loki, než mu znovu projel prsty vlasy. Následně se přesunul a postavil se před Tonyho, popadl ho za bradu a opět mu zaklonil hlavu. Poté sčísnul několik pramenů ke straně. Tony se na něj díval, ale bůh visel očima na svých prstech v Tonyho vlasech.

„Loki.“

„Hm?“

„Dneska jsi divný.“

Bůh sklouzl očima po Tonyho tváři a široce se zazubil. Byl to jeden z jeho žraločích úsměvů, jak je Tony nazval, s viditelnými zuby a s podivně se lesknoucíma očima.

„Nejsem takový vždy?“ zeptal se. Měl recht, ale tady se pořád dělo něco divného, čemu Tony nemohl přijít na kloub.

„Tak… už nevypadám jako venkovan?“ zjišťoval Tony.

„Ne,“ mínil Loki, když ho pustil. „Jdi se umýt a já zatím dokončím tvé brnění.“

„Ještě jsem chtěl zkontrolovat helmu--“

„Už jsi zkontroloval všechno. Jdi. Hned,“ trval Loki na svém a vystrčil ho z jeho židle. Tony rozmrzele zafuňel, ale vstal a zamířil do jejich pokoje.

„Panovačný mizero,“ zabručel.

„Nedůtklivý spratku,“ odpověděl Loki bez zaváhání, ani se neobtěžoval otočit. Tony si odfrkl a odešel. Když se mohl konečně zkontrolovat v zrcadle, na okamžik se cítil zvláštně. Už si zvykl, že během posledních měsíců vypadal v obličeji o něco mladší, ale teď, když měl vlasy opět krátké, si připadal, jako by se vrátil zpátky v čase. Loki ho neostříhal moc nakrátko, vlasy měl dlouhé asi tak jako po Afghánistánu, mohl je dokonce učesat do stejného stylu. Jen jeho oči byly jiné. Nemohl skrýt vše, čím si prošel, i když vrásky způsobené spánkovým deficitem a nadměrným alkoholem a stresem zmizely. Přemýšlel o Lokiho porcelánově hladké kůži, a jak se mu vždycky všechno z tváře vytratilo. Žádné vrásky ze stresu nebo nedostatku spánku, a i když byl zraněný a zesláblý, všechny známky toho byly během pár dní fuč. Nemohli jste se na něj podívat a prostě vědět o všech věcech, které viděl a které protrpěl, protože byl o tolik lepší v tom, aby to očima nedal znát. Někdy to Tony zahlédl, Lokiho pravý věk, všechna ta staletí za jeho pohledem a cítil se velmi-velmi mladý.

Vlezl si do sprchy a zahnal ty myšlenky. Kdyby o tom začal přemýšlet, otázkami by se dohnal k šílenství. Nebo ještě hůř, jeho zvědavost by ho přemohla a dohnal by svými otázkami k šílenství Lokiho. Možná by mu to dneska mohlo projít. Loki se zdál… ani pro to neměl slovo… příjemný… ne… pobavený… trochu… skoro hravý… ano… pánovitý bez toho, že by byl naprostý kretén… něco takového… koketní… … Tony si odfrkl. Ne, tohle určitě ne. 


	28. Infiltrace

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Bek_

_Planeta Yirb_

Jejich plán byl tak přímočarý, že v Lokim vzbuzoval značné množství pochybností. Planeta Yirb a Yirbekové, kteří ji obývali, byli loajálními služebníky Skrullského impéria. Juyuiny informace o planetě nebyly tak špatné, ale mohly by být lepší. Yirb nepředstavoval důležitou operační základnu, takže nemohli čekat příliš mnoho skrullských vojáků, pokud vůbec nějaké, což byla jejich výhoda. Říkalo se, že sami Yirbekové vyslali ke Stříbrné galaxii sondy, takže existovala šance, že se jim podaří získat tolik potřebné mapy od nich, a nemuseli by pak pátrat po nějakých Skrullech. Juyu a Bee si posloužily oblečením, které nalezly v nákladu, a vypadaly díky němu mnohem víc jako vojáci nebo špioni než otroci. Bee si dokonce změnila vlasy na krátké, aniž by ji o to někdo musel žádat. Byl to další důkaz toho, že věnovala hodně pozornosti tomu, co se kolem ní dělo. Možná by bylo lepší nechat ji na lodi, ale se Starkem se shodli, že to nebyl dobrý nápad. Bude lepší mít ji na očích.

Samozřejmě se vyskytly problémy. Největší spočíval v tom, že yirbská gravitace činila 150% té Midgardské. Stark musel už teď nést značnou váhu, když měl na sobě své dokončené brnění, ale gravitační síla to ještě o mnoho zhoršila. Vzhledem ke Starkově hmotnosti, brnění a té silné gravitaci… musel mít pocit, jako by vážil skoro tři sta liber. Nejprve Stark prohlásil, že bude v pohodě, ale nakonec na něj Loki tak dlouho upíral rozzlobený pohled, dokud se nepodřídil, neaktivoval své brnění a nenechal stroj, aby nesl tu tíhu za něj. Juyu ho informovala, že ony měly své způsoby, jak se přizpůsobit takovým podmínkám. Loki předpokládal, že změnily něco uvnitř svých těl, ale nezeptal se. Mohly jít bez problému, jen na tom záleželo. Lokiho nějaká váha navíc vůbec netrápila, chvilku mu trvalo si na to zvyknout, ale neunavovalo ho to. Stark mu podle všeho záviděl. Alespoň že atmosféra vyhovovala jejich potřebám, takže si Stark nemusel nasazovat i helmu.

Nynější Yirbekové také obsedantně nenáviděli každou jinou rasu, samozřejmě kromě svých pánů Skrullů. To rovněž znamenalo, že Stark s Lokim budou muset zůstat v pozadí a nechat Juyu hrát vůdce. Dívka se přeměnila, ještě než přistáli. Držela se své skrullské podoby, ale udělala se ještě vyšší a rozložitější a vypadala trochu starší. Tím pádem jí oblečení, které si vybrala, perfektně padlo. Yirbekové nemohli prohlédnout tvaroměnectví, takže pokud neudělají nic, co by naznačovalo jinak, budou s největší pravděpodobností předpokládat, že Loki se Starkem jsou také Skrullové, jen v jiné podobě. Měli adekvátní vysvětlení, kdyby si snad uvědomili, že tohle není ten případ.

To, že neměli skrullské oblečení ani zbraně, by také snadno vysvětlili, protože Skrullové byli vskutku pozoruhodnými špiony a v přestrojení si mimo Impérium troufali poměrně často. V tomto ohledu jim opět s největší pravděpodobností nebudou klást žádné otázky. Yirbekové udělají, co se jim řekne, ujišťovala je Juyu. Slyšela hodně příběhů o loajálních bestiích Skrullů. Kromě toho Loki vymyslel spoustu plánů pro případ, že by něco nešlo tak, jak se očekávalo. Musel by být blázen, kdyby přistál na planetě nepřipravený, v čele s těmihle dvěma Skrullkami. Pořád ještě v něm trochu přetrvávalo překvapení z minulé noci, kdy se Stark posadil na své posteli a zeptal se Lokiho, jaké měli plány pro případ nouze. Loki se usmál a zeptal se ho, jestli dívkám nevěří. Jedinou člověkovou odpovědí bylo, že ne tak, jako věří Lokimu. Kdykoliv Stark něco takového řekl, pocítil uvnitř hřejivé uspokojení. Tak mu Loki pověděl o možnostech, které měli v případě, že by šlo něco špatně. Byli připravení.

Jakmile toho dne přistáli, tentokrát na letišti a ne mimo město, nechali Juyu mluvit s Yirbeky, kteří je přišli přivítat. Loki stál u Drakea se Starkem a Bee, ale pořád se snažil naslouchat konverzaci. Když se Juyu vrátila, pokynula jim, aby zacouvali zpátky do raketoplánu.

„Bylo mi řečeno, že o jakákoli data a mapy do lodí máme požádat muže jménem Murrow. Také nám řekli, kde ho najít. Ani to není daleko, pořád uvnitř letiště.“

„Skvěle,“ prohlásil Stark. „Pojďme tedy.“

„Bylo by velmi zvláštní, kdybychom nechali raketoplán nehlídaný,“ upozornila Juyu.

„Myslel jsem, že Yirbekové by měli být ke Skrullům loajální,“ poznamenal Loki.

„Ano, ale loajalita je jedna věc, důvěra druhá,“ odvětila dívka. „Skrullové ostatním nevěří, někdy ani sobě navzájem.“

„Navíc budeme možná muset odejít nakvap,“ dodal Stark. „Taky nemám dobrý pocit z toho, že bychom tu Drakea měli nechávat jen tak.“

„Musíme se rozdělit,“ soudila Juyu.

„To nikdy není dobrý nápad,“ odporoval jí okamžitě Loki.

„Nevidím žádnou jinou možnost,“ konstatovala. „Mohla bych jít se Starkem za Murrowem a ty bys mohl…“

„Nezůstávám pozadu,“ zavrhl hned Loki.

„Já musím jít určitě,“ poukázala dívka. „A kdo ví, co je zapotřebí lépe než Stark? Nemůžeme tu Bee nechat samotnou.“

Loki na ni nasupeně hleděl, ale pak mu Stark položil ruku na rameno.

„Zdá se, že to jinak nepůjde,“ odtušil.

„To nemůžeš myslet vážně,“ protestoval Loki. „Nepůjdeš na vlastní pěst.“

„Nebudu sám. Budu mít s sebou Juyu a teď mám i oblek.“

„Starku.“

„Není to ideální, ale ztrácíme čas,“ mínil Stark. „Jestli se nevrátíme do dvou hodin, můžeš mě přijít zase zachránit.“

„Raději se nedostaň do potíží, Starku,“ varoval ho Loki. Mluvili o tom, co dělat v případě, že by se rozdělili, ale Lokimu stejně nepřipadalo správné, aby tak učinili dobrovolně.

„Máš to mít,“ ušklíbl se Stark a i s Juyu vystoupil z Drakea. Loki se za nimi chvíli díval, pak shlédl dolů na Bee. Dívka za těmi dvěma také zírala s přimhouřenýma očima.

„Alespoň nejsem jediný, komu se tohle nelíbí,“ pronesl Loki.

ooOoo

Ještě to nebyly dvě hodiny, ale Loki už netrpělivě přecházel v zadní části Drakea. Bee stála tiše stranou, buď pozorovala Lokiho, nebo hleděla ven z otevřených dveří.

„Bylo hloupé nechat je takhle odejít,“ promluvil Loki, i když věděl, že se mu od skrullské dívky nedostane odpovědi. Měl zkrátka jít místo Juyu, ale pak by Drakea ponechali s dvěma Skrullkami, což bylo stejně nepřijatelné. Dokázal pochopit, proč Stark cítil, že to bylo nejlepší řešení, ale stejně to Lokiho rozčílilo. Mimoto začínal mít pocit, že by už měli být zpátky.

„Pro případ, že bychom museli jít za nimi,“ zastavil se konečně Loki a podíval se na Bee. Zvědavě naklonila hlavu. Její červené oči se na něj zaměřily s intenzitou, která Lokiho pořád trochu zneklidňovala. „Pokud se nevrátí včas, znamená to, že je v potížích nejen Stark, ale stejně tak i tvá sestra,“ pokračoval Loki. „Takže pokud budeme muset jít za nimi, budeš muset následovat mé vedení a dělat, co ti řeknu.“

Přimhouřila na něj oči.

„Ale jdi. Tvá příbuzná je pro tebe jistě důležitější, než vzdor,“ promlouval k ní Loki. Bee pořád vypadala, že to na ni nijak významně nezapůsobilo. „A příležitost znovu prolít nějakou krev tě také určitě musí lákat.“ Její pohled při těch slovech trochu ztvrdl. „Nedívej se tak na mě. Poznám krvelačnost, když ji vidím. Byl jsem kolem berserků celý svůj život, nepřehlédnu znamení. Za tvou pěknou tváří číhá mimořádně brutální zvíře.“

Loki si nemohl pomoci, ale trochu ho to fascinovalo. Áští berserkové byli vždy robustní muži, v každém svém svalu syrovou energii a za jejich pohledem touha po boji. Snadno rozpoznal, když se takový válečník nemohl dočkat, až uvolní svůj vztek. Vidět velmi podobný záblesk v očích někoho, kdo vypadal tak křehce, bylo docela zajímavé. Stark ho informoval o tom, co mu Juyu řekla o jejich minulosti. Loki si nemohl pomoct, ale zajímalo ho, jestli dívka nepřehlédla několik velmi podstatných věcí o své starší sestře. Malá Bee rozhodně nevypadala, jako by jí vadilo prolévat krev, nezáleželo na tom, co ji přinutilo to udělat poprvé.

„Možná se k nim dostaneme nenápadně,“ pokračoval Loki. „Ale možná budeme muset udělat… celkem nepořádek…“

Beeina tvář sebou trošku zacukala, ale Lokimu to stačilo.

„Vidím, že jsi pochopila, co od tebe teď potřebuji,“ prohodil Loki. Ta dívka byla malá divoška, mohla být vedena, ale ne kontrolována. Život s Thorem, který chtěl vždycky nejdříve a v prvé řadě něco rozbít svým kladivem, Lokiho vycvičil v řízení takové bouře. Nedokázali jste ji zastavit, ale mohli jste ji obrátit správným směrem.

Nějaký čas znovu uběhl v tichu a Lokiho netrpělivost rostla. Hlavou mu běžel alespoň tucet scénářů o všech věcech, které už se mohly pokazit. Věděl, že Stark se o sebe dokáže postarat dobře sám, zvlášť ve svém brnění. Juyu byla vyzbrojena také, Stark ji přiměl vzít si zbraň (Pravidlo #2), takže byli dobře připraveni pro případ, že by je napadli. Byl si také poměrně jistý, že Juyu by neriskovala svou sestru tím, že by je zradila. Loki by neváhal zakroutit Bee krkem, kdyby se něco takového stalo a Juyu si to musela uvědomovat.

Bee a Loki se obrátili ke dveřím ve stejnou dobu, když si všimli, že se k nim někdo blíží. Jejich směrem kráčeli tři Yirbekové, neozbrojení, ale vzhledem k tomu, jak fyzicky působivě vyhlíželi, to Lokiho nepřekvapilo. Přistoupil blíž, aby se před ně postavil. Juyu neodvedla špatnou práci při hraní vůdce, ale nedosahovala Lokiho odbornosti. Vychovávali ho k tomu, aby se stal generálem, králem, takové věci jste nemohli snadno napodobit.

„Vezmete nás do vaší lodi,“ poručil mu ten stojící vpředu.

„Ne,“ odpověděl okamžitě Loki. Hlas vyrovnaný.

„Nehádej se.“

„Zapomínáte své místo,“ připomněl jim Loki zvolna, jen nepatrně výhružně.

„Ona je dítě,“ ukázal ten vpředu na Bee. „A ty a kovový muž nejste Skrullové, takže od vás nepřijímám žádné rozkazy,“ prohlásil. Ach, takže se Starkem a Juyu se opravdu něco dělo. „Uděláte, co vám řekneme.“

Koutkem oka viděl, jak se Bee napřímila. Byla připravená zaútočit, Loki si byl jistý. Yirbekové je pozorovali způsobem, kterým je jistě mínili zastrašit. Na štěstí Loki tak docela nevěřil Juyuiným dovednostem v klamu, ale z toho důvodu bylo zapotřebí více než jednoho plánu. Pozvedl bradu a vyslal jeden ze svých nejmrazivějších pohledů na ty tři Yirbeky, než se začal proměňovat.

Existoval důvod, proč trval na zodpovězení tolika a tolika otázek o Skrullech, ne jen kvůli jejich schopnostem. Pro něco takového potřeboval mít co nejvíce informací. Byl by potřeboval víc magie, kdyby chtěl změnit své oblečení, ale kožoměnectví, to bylo něco základního, něco hluboko v jeho kostech, v každé jeho buňce. Nepotřeboval extra sílu, aby změnil něco tak jednoduchého, jako texturu kůže a barvu, tělesnou teplotu, tvar uší, mohl si dokonce nechat zelené oči. Pamatoval i na Juyuinu poznámku o tom, že Skrullští muži neměli na hlavách žádné vlasy. Jistě, nebyl to nejatraktivnější vzhled, ale sledovat tváře Yirbeků, když se změnil, mu připadalo docela uspokojující. Byl si jist, že ze sebe udělal docela ucházejícího Skrulla.

„Myslím, že si teď uvědomujete, že jste právě udělali obrovskou chybu,“ promluvil Loki chladným hlasem.

„Ale my byli--“

„Bee,“ oslovil Loki dívku. „Mám za to, že nám právě vyhrožovali.“ Červené oči té malé Skrullky se upřely na Yirbeky a jedna její paže se začala vlnit a měnit. Loki se v ní nepletl, s límcem, který předtím nosila, musela uběhnout docela dlouhá doba od chvíle, kdy mohla popustit uzdu svým dovednostem a bojovat. Nechat zvíře zařvat. Ta berserkrovská zuřivost uzamčená tak pevně uvnitř musela být jedním z důvodů, proč byla celou dobu tak moc napjatá.

„Potřebujeme jen jednoho,“ dodal. Beeina paže nabrala nový tvar a Lokiho příliš nepřekvapilo, když uviděl, že šlo o nějaký druh sekery. Vypadalo to hrubě, i když ostří bylo nabroušené. Pravděpodobně nikdy neviděla skutečně kvalitně vyrobenou bojovou sekeru.

Loki věděl, že neexistovalo mnoho možností. Žádné místo pro zlostné pohledy nebo verbální zastrašování. Yirbekové měli být poslušnými služebníky a bezvýhradně poslouchat nařízení Skrullů. Tohle byla do očí bijící neposlušnost a z toho, co o Skrullech věděl, žádný muž v pozici síly by nenechal něco takového ujít bez potrestání, tím si byl absolutně jistý. Bude si na tom muset dát záležet teď, jinak nebudou schopni získat to, pro co sem přišli. Opět bylo štěstí, že se na tuto možnost připravil.

Bee se pohnula ve stejnou chvíli jako on. Loki popadl toho, co stál vpředu za krk. Byl větší než Loki a taky zavalitější, ale i tak se mu ho podařilo pevně sevřít a trochu ho zvednout ze země. Nebojoval s ním, ne teď když vypadal jako Skrull. Tak na něj Loki jen upíral pohled a bez mrknutí oka ho držel pohupujícího se ve vzduchu a ani jednou se nepodíval stranou. Ani když uslyšel první praskání kostí, sekeru nořící se do masa, zvuk, který velmi dobře znal. Ozval se přerušený křik, takže sekera zřejmě mířila na krk a ta praskající kost byla páteř. Slyšel, jak Bee přistála na zemi, než vyrazila znovu. Druhý Yirbek začal couvat, chtěl utéct, ale jeho krok náhle přerušil další povědomý zvuk, zvuk rozštípnuté lebky. Loki se nepohnul, a ani neodvrátil pohled od toho, kterého držel v sevření, jen na něj vyrovnaně zíral, zatímco se to dělo. Nakonec, když i druhé tělo dopadlo na zem, vypadal náležitě vyděšeně.

O malé Bee měl pravdu, byla nebezpečná, skutečně velmi nebezpečná.

„Nyní ti doporučuji, abys mě vzal za ostatními,“ poručil Loki. Teď musel hrát vůdce, bylo to nutné, ale alespoň v tom byl lepší. I riziko se samozřejmě zvýšilo, protože nebyl skutečný Skrull, ale byl dost dobrý na to, aby oklamal tyhle reptiliány. Nemyslel si, že by se tady v Andromedě dokázal přeměňovat ještě někdo kromě Skrullů, takže se již náležitě prokázal.

Yirbek beze slova přikývl a Loki ho pustil. Bee pořád měla paži proměněnou do sekery, krev a kousky masa a kostí jí odkapávaly z ostří, zatímco pozorovala muže, jak jde před nimi a ukazuje jim cestu. Yirbek nepohlédl na ty dva mrtvé, ale pospíchal kolem nich. Loki vykročil za ním, a když se dostal k Bee, dívka se usmála. Jiní by ten úsměv pravděpodobně shledali znepokojujícím. No, alespoň s ní Loki našel ten správný tón.

Kráčela vedle Lokiho, když následovali toho muže. Postávali tam i jiní Yirbekové, kteří na ně zírali, ale žádný se nepohnul, žádný se jim ani nepodíval do očí. Demonstrovali příklad. Pro tentokrát svou pozici zabezpečili. Bylo také něco velmi uspokojivého na tom procházet tak kolem, zatímco se na něj takhle dívali. Jistě, využil jejich strachu ze Skrullského impéria, aby toho dosáhl, ale nezdrží se tu dost dlouho na to, aby trpěli nějakými následky. No, tedy pokud si pospíší.

Neřekl o tomto plánu Starkovi, hlavně proto, že nečekal, že se rozdělí, ani si nebyl jistý, že bude nucen na sebe vzít skrullské přestrojení. Tohle byl jeden z nejriskantnějších plánů, jaké měl, ale teď už nebylo cesty zpět. Alespoň si mohl být jistý, že Stark vezme všechno za pochodu a bude následovat Lokiho vedení. To byla uklidňující myšlenka. Nikdy předtím takový druh jistoty neměl. Jistoty, kdy se mohl na toho muže spolehnout, že ho bude následovat. Všechno se tím zjednodušovalo. V minulosti nezáleželo na tom, jak brilantní jeho plány byly, nikdy se neuskutečnily správně. Většinou Thor, někdy Sif a ti tři idioti se rozhodli jednat na vlastní pěst, nedbat Lokiho plánů a vyrazit do boje nebo promluvit, když měli zůstat zticha. Stark byl tvrdohlavý, nebyl někdo, kdo poslouchá rozkazy a pravděpodobně se nebude ostýchat ozvat, ale Loki stejně věděl, že se bude držet plánu. Takže když kráčel k vysoké budově, jeho sebejistota nebyla falešná. Bee byla brutální, ale ne mimo kontrolu, Juyu byla příliš mladá a lehkovážná, ale dost chytrá, aby udělala, co bylo třeba. A Starkovi mohl věřit bez ohledu na to, jak zoufalá jejich situace byla. To pomyšlení samotné ho činilo silnějším, než jak se cítil za velmi dlouhou dobu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Při psaní Bee se autorka inspirovala dvěma postavami, první je River Tam z Firefly a druhou je Eve z anime/manga „Black Cat“.


	29. Let fénixe, část I.

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Bek_

_Planeta Yirb_

Murrow byl podezřelý už od začátku. Svým způsobem se zdál až příliš úslužný. Připomněl Tonymu nepříjemné byznysmeny, kteří vám líbali zadek, když jste byli v jejich přítomnosti a jakmile jste se otočili, snažili se vás zničit. Byl také mnohem starší než zbytek Yirbeků, které zde viděli. Juyu působila stroze a sebejistě ve všem, co řekla, což byl docela dobrý výkon. Požádala o mapy, přičemž hovořila náležitě vágně a použila tón, který dával jasně najevo, že se s nikým nebude dohadovat. Vzhledem k tomu, že šlo o její první rodeo, vedla si velmi dobře. Pak jim stařec pokynul a požádal je, aby šli za ním a vybrali si správné mapy, ale tentokrát ho následoval jen Tony. Nešli moc daleko, jen do vedlejší místnosti.

„To je velmi zajímavé brnění, co máte na sobě,“ zabručel muž cestou.

„Jistě,“ odvětil Tony.

„Nemohu se rozhodnout, zdali jste Skrull nebo nějaký zvláštní malý psíček,“ pokračoval Murrow. Tony mu na to mohl odpovědět docela dost věcí, ale všechny je spolkl. Nebyl čas obtěžovat se s nějakým rýpáním. Tak prostě pokračoval v chůzi.

„V Impériu není mnoho teplokrevných,“ pokračoval Murrow, nevšímaje si Tonyho mlčení. „No, teď už ne.“ Murrow na něj znovu pohlédl, aby zjistil, jestli z něj dostane nějakou reakci. Tony si uvědomil, že stařec se ho snažil pochopit. „Nutí mě to přemýšlet, jaký druh z těch zbývajících několika jste vy.“

„Co se stalo s teorií ‚možná jsem Skrull‘?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Právě jsme prošli bránou, která by mi dala vědět, pokud byste byl kožoměnec,“ odpověděl muž. Tony spolkl kletbu, která se mu chtěla vydrat z úst. Tohle nebyl problém. V rukávu měl několik vhodných vysvětlení.

„Hm, chytré,“ řekl místo toho.

„Technologie z doby před válkou,“ prohodil Murrow, když se konečně dostali k těžkým dveřím. Tony se mohl pokusit zahlédnout, co Yirbek zadával na bočním panelu, ale bylo by to ještě podezřelejší. „Bojoval jsem v ní, víte.“

„Která válka?“

„Skrullská invaze,“ ozřejmil muž, poté co vstoupil dovnitř. Tony šel za ním. Neznepokojoval se, měl na sobě oblek, DNI bylo aktivní, repulzory v pohotovosti.

Místnost byla uvnitř o trochu větší než předchozí kancelář. Ve vzduchu se vznášely desítky aktivních displejů, většinou hvězdné mapy, ale na některých viděl rozličné části letiště a věže, ve které se nacházeli právě teď. Tony si také všiml, že na konci místnosti se displeje promítaly v menší formě. Když se podíval pozorněji, uvědomil si, že tam byly jeden po druhém seřazeny tenké téměř průsvitné malé disky a z každého z nich vycházel jiný obrázek. Muselo jít o nějaký druh optických disků, jen žádný z nich nebyl větší než dolarová mince. Asi se nejednalo o stejnou technologii jako disky na Zemi.

„Stále si pamatuji, jak se změnila propaganda,“ promluvil znovu Murrow, jak se tak díval na displeje. „Jednoho dne nám bylo řečeno, abychom se bránili, že budeme stát vítězně a nemáme se podvolovat útlaku. Příště bylo všechno o tom, jak nám Impérium přineslo zlatý věk, jak jsme byli pozvednuti, abychom stáli vedle největší rasy ve vesmíru.“

„Ne že bych neoceňoval lekci z historie, ale vlastně mě to doopravdy nezajímá. Můžeme se vrátit k tomu, pro co jsme sem přišli?“ zeptal se Tony. Nelíbilo se mu, kam rozhovor spěl. Tenhle tón mu připomínal zahořklé veterány, ty, kteří přišli o končetinu, přítele nebo rodinu, nebo své duševní zdraví ve válce, a usoudili, že si Tony zaslouží ránu do tváře, nebo ještě líp kulku do hlavy za svůj přínos jakožto výrobce zbraní. Oh, jak ignorantský tehdy byl. Pokrčil rameny na bláznivého vojáka s PTSP a usmál se na kamery, zatímco policie se zabývala útočníkem. Vážně nerad vzpomínal na ty časy. Tak nějak si lámal hlavu nad tím, proč došlo jen k hrstce takových pokusů, mělo jich být pravděpodobně víc.

„Víte, zajímalo by mě,“ ozval se zase Murrow a pořád zůstával stát blíž ke dveřím než u displejů, „jste z planety, jako je tato? Nějakého velkého imperiálního teritoria? Nebo jste jeden z těch bezpáteřních malých červů, který se k nim přidal kvůli moci a penězům?“

Oh, to není dobrá konverzace, vůbec to není dobrá konverzace. Tony se naplno otočil ke staršímu muži, aby se na něj podíval.

„Co kdybychom si tohle odbyli, a pak si tím nebudete muset lámat hlavu?“ navrhl Tony. Udržoval teď uvolněný postoj, tedy tak uvolněný, jak ve svém obleku dovedl.

„Ne, na vaší odpovědi hodně záleží,“ vysvětlil Murrow. Dveře za ním se zvolna zasunuly, těžký kovový zámek zapadl na místo, zatímco muž na něj zíral červenýma očima. „A na tom, co se rozhodnete udělat.“

Tony se ani nesnažil předstírat, že je v takovou chvíli uvolněný. A napadlo ho, jestli jejich štěstí bylo tak mizerné, že skutečně kápli na jednoho z pár Yirbeků, kteří nebyli tak oddaní Skrullům, jak měli údajně být. Skoro si chtěl odfrknout, protože samozřejmě že jejich štěstí tak mizerné bylo. Kdy nebylo? Opravdu si začínal myslet, že celá ta Lokiho božská přirozenost pokud šlo o chaos, všechny tyhle sračky doopravdy přitahovala. Ačkoli teď nebyl čas o tom přemýšlet.

„Jo? Zahrnuje některá z mých možností vaše rozmáznutí do krvavý šmouhy na zdi?“ zeptal se.

Yirbek se zahihňal. „Jestli to uděláte, z téhle místnosti se nedostanete.“

„Nebuďte si tím tak jistý,“ odporoval Tony. „Co kdybyste si ještě jednou rozmyslel, cokoli to je, co děláte, a pak se z toho dostanete relativně bez úhony?“

„A co kdybyste vy zůstal, kde jste, zatímco se moji chlapci postarají o Skrully?“ zeptal se Murrow na oplátku. „A pak jste volný.“

Tony na něj jen zíral.

„Chápete, proč je vaše odpověď důležitá?“ zeptal se znovu starý reptilián. „Pokud vás donutili sloužit, jako mě, teď máte šanci zbavit se svého vodítka.“

Ach, bezva, bojovník za svobodu. Ti byli vždycky tak báječně nefanatičtí… ne, vůbec ne.

„Murrowe, tohle není ten typ Skrullů, kterých byste se měl obávat,“ informoval ho Tony.

„Všech Skrullů je třeba se obávat, jestli to ještě nevíš, chlapče, velmi brzy tě to bude stát život,“ oči starého muže hořely hněvem, když k němu promlouval. „Máš trochu času na rozhodování, jakmile ti Skrullové budou mrtví, uvidíme, jestli budeš jejich osudu následovat nebo ne.“

„Opravdu si myslíte, že bych vás nemohl zabít hned teď a na místě?“ zeptal se Tony. Jistě, reptilián byl velký, obrovský a svalnatý, ale Tony měl zbraně. Murrow to nevěděl.

„A jak jsem řekl, i kdyby se ti to podařilo, zůstal bys zamčený tady uvnitř,“ odvětil plaz. „Nebuď blázen, chlapče. Neriskuj sám sebe kvůli nějakým Skrullům. Jsem ochotný nechat tě jít, jakmile budou na kousky. Jen se musíš chovat slušně.“

Tony věděl, že to se nestane. Nejen proto, že nehodlal nechat dívky zabít. Juyu nebyla bezmocná a pokud ji nezaskočí překvapenou, mohla se velmi dobře bránit, dokud se Tony nedostane ven. Jenže Murrow řekl „Skrullové“, množné číslo, takže šli i po Bee, což znamenalo, že šli po Lokim. A Loki nebude ztrácet čas, pokud se ocitne v ohrožení, místo toho se velmi rychle začnou dít velmi krvavé věci. Tím si byl Tony jistý.

ooOoo

„Mohl by sis tímhle prospět,“ ozval se znovu Murrow. „Proč chtěli Skrullové mapu do Stříbrné galaxie a jejích satelitů?“

Tonymu se fakticky chtělo smát. Přinejmenším bylo jisté, že měli perfektní krytí, jen se jim podařilo narazit na bláznivého starého Yirbeka, který se chtěl ještě bouřit. Na vině musely být vibrace boha chaosu. Teď aby řešil dilema, co říct. Starý Murrow chtěl určitě dívky mrtvé tak jako tak, povídat mu, že ve skutečnosti nebyli s Impériem, by mnoho nezměnilo. Alespoň pro tuto chvíli věřil, že by Tony mohl mít cenné informace. Zvažoval také, že by reptiliána jednoduše zastřelil a zkusil štěstí s dveřmi. I když opravdu vypadaly silně a masivně, jako bezpečnostní dveře, takže neměl jistotu, že je jeho repulzory moc poškodí.

„Poslal jste někoho k našemu raketoplánu, viďte?“ zeptal se Tony. Murrow se usmál.

„A oni s tou dívkou již bezpochyby skoncovali,“ prohlásil. To znamenalo, že Loki pravděpodobně už překročil pár mrtvol a byl na cestě sem. Větší starosti si dělal o to, co se dělo s Juyu, ta byla sama. Loki a Bee byli určitě v pořádku.

„Pochybuji, že ostatní Yirbeky potěší vaše malá vzpoura.“

„Ostatní Yirbekové nepotřebují vědět, když se Skrull nebo dva ztratí,“ odpověděl Murrow s širokým úsměvem, který ukázal všechny jeho žluté ostré zuby.

To bylo štěstí, takže se tady museli obávat jen některých Yirbeků, ne všech, ale uvažoval, kolik jich stálo na Murrowově straně. Nastal čas jednat. Zavřený na tomhle místě promarnil už příliš mnoho času. Zrovna se chystal střelit plaza do kolene nebo tak něco, aby se hnuli z místa, když něco na Murrowově oblečení zablikalo. Nespustil z Tonyho oči, ale udělal několik pohybů rukou, než se v jeho části místnosti objevil nový displej. Tony poznal kancelář, ve které je Murrow přivítal. Starcův velký stůl ležel převrácený a za ním se krčila Juyu s pistolí v ruce. Musela se ukrýt naproti dveřím a taky si vzpomněla, jak používat zbraň. Hodná holka.

Na podlaze leželo několik Yirbeků, pravděpodobně mrtvých, ale nejzajímavější pohled zaznamenal u dveří. Bee stála na jednom z těl. Vytrhla krvavou sekeru… ne, počkat, byla to její paže. Právě vytrhla svou do sekery přeměněnou paži z mrtvého plaza, kterého zabila zřejmě před chvilkou. Pak si Tony povšiml vysoké postavy, která tam rovněž stála, a cítil, jak se mu rozšířily oči. Byl tam další Skrull… pak si všiml brnění a oči se mu rozšířily ještě víc. Loki, ten všivák. Loki se skrullsky zelenou kůží a špičatýma ušima, bez vlasů, ale byl to určitě on. Tohle vážně nebyl vhodný čas zjišťovat, jak je to možné.

„Dawo, Krolle,“ vykřikl Murrow téměř nedůtklivě, „Jděte všichni do nejvyššího patra!“

Tehdy ho Tony střelil. Výstřel ho odhodil na zeď, z kůže a oblečení se mu kouřilo, ale zjevně mu neuštědřil smrtelnou ránu, ani vážné zranění. Silnou kůži měli tihle plazi. Pak starý muž vyrazil, a zatraceně, na seniora se pohyboval rychle, jak dlouho plazi žijí? Och, správně, velmi dlouho. Tony nechal svou helmu sklouznout na místo kolem hlavy a vyrazil rovněž. Vletěl do Yirbeka, praštil ho do tváře. Cítil, jak se jeho kovová pěst střetla se silnou kůží a kostí a stařec znovu škobrtnul, ale pořád ještě stál. Houževnatý bastard. I když Murrow nebyl ozbrojený, jeho pěsti zakončené drápy a jeho ostré zuby byly zastrašující dost a Tony doufal, že do pekla snad nebyly tak silné, aby prorazily alyndor.

Murrow jím mrštil o zeď, když se mu podařilo chytit ho za nohu, ale Tony se od ní okamžitě odrazil a reptiliána nakopl, takže Murrow tentokrát narazil do zdi na protější straně. Z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu si Tony vzpomněl na svůj boj s Thorem. Nestávalo se často, že byl někdo dost silný na to, aby s ním bojoval, když měl na sobě oblek. Neměl však čas na nostalgii, protože Murrow znovu vyrazil a zatímco ho Tony udeřil do břicha, cítil, jak se mu silné drápy zaryly do helmy. DNI-HUD mu ukázalo škody, které ale nebyly markantní, jen povrch byl poškrábaný. Tony v tu chvíli opravdu-opravdu miloval alyndor.

Nemohl věnovat pozornost displejům a tomu, co se dělo ve vedlejší místnosti. S jistotou věděl, že Murrow poslal proti Lokimu, Juyu a Bee víc mužů, ale určitě se s nimi museli do pekla vypořádat sami, protože Tonyho vážně zatraceně zaměstnávalo zápasení se zatraceným dračím mužem. Podařilo se mu zrovna přehodit Murrowa přes rameno, když prvně zaslechl výkřik zpoza dveří.

„Starku!“ Byla to Juyu.

„Mám trochu napilno!“ křikl nazpět a vystřelil dva paprsky na Murrowa, takže ten opět narazil do zdi. Co sakra za typ brnění a silnou kůži ten bastard má? Vážně.

„Nemůžu otevřít ty dveře!“ zařvala Juyu. Tony sotva zachytil její hlas. Pak musela otevřít něco jako interkom, protože když Tony trochu vzlétl, aby se vyhnul plnému nárazu těla, dívčin hlas zazněl mnohem jasněji. „Loki a Bee je zabaví,“ ujistila ho. „Musíš se odtamtud dostat!“

Tony Murrowa opět popadl a odkopl ho na zeď, aby ho ze sebe dostal.

„Ustup od těch dveří!“ křikl Tony a obrátil se k nim. Nedělal si velké naděje, ale stálo to za pokus, tak do toho šel s paprskem z hrudního zdroje. Výbuch promáčkl dveře, trochu, ale rozhodně ne dost. Neměl čas zkusit něco jiného, protože rozzlobený ještěr ho znovu srazil z nohou. Murrow drásal a drápal do jeho obleku, ve snaze z něj kusy servat a Tony věděl, že se mu ho podařilo promáčknout, ani alyndor nemohl vydržet věčně.

„Starku!“ zakřičela znovu Juyu.

„Ty dveře jsou moc silné,“ houkl Tony, když Murrowa konečně setřásl.

„Nedostaneš se odsud,“ zavrčel Murrow. „Roztrhám tě na kusy spolu s těmi Skrully!“

„Zkusil jsi zeď?!“ ptala se kvapem Juyu. To byl dobrý nápad. Kdo by vyztužil zdi takhle vysoko? Každý přece neuměl létat. Příště, když Murrow zaútočil, Tony držel svou pozici a pevně se ho chytil, použil jeho vlastní hybnost proti němu a otočil s ním kolem do toho, co jak doufal, byla vnější zeď. Viděl, jak při nárazu popraskala, takže Tony soustředil energii do trysek a vletěl do něj s takovou rychlostí, s jakou při takové krátké vzdálenosti mezi nimi mohl. Zeď popraskala ještě víc. Než ho mohl Murrow chytit, Tony uskočil a zamířil na něj oba repulzory a vypálil. Reptilián zavrčel a znovu zařval, a stěna se pořád ještě k čertu nerozbila, takže se do něj Tony znovu opřel celým tělem. Tentokrát, když obrovské tělo zasáhl, stěna pukla a rozbila se a oni jí oba propadli.

Murrow po něm chňapnul, bránil mu odletět pryč, takže padali a padali, s Tonym snažícím se praštit a kopnout nebo ho setřást a Murrowem držícím se na něm všemi deseti drápy. Země se rychle přibližovala, a ačkoli si byl jistý, že reptilián by nebyl špatný při absorbování něčeho z nárazu, stejně to nechtěl zkoušet. Nakonec se mu povedlo vmáčknout jednu ruku mezi ně a střelit ho do hrudi repulzorovým paprskem. Murrow z něj sklouznul, jeho drápy znovu poškrábaly povrch Tonyho obleku. Tony okamžitě vystřelil vzhůru k obloze, zatímco Murrow sebou prásknul o zem.

Letěl zpátky na vrchol věže, ale tentokrát směrem k oknům Murrowovy kanceláře. Tím velkým stolem byly nyní zabarikádovány dveře a Loki se jej snažil udržet na místě. Uvnitř přesto leželo docela dost mrtvých těl, takže asi nezablokovali vstup hned. Na druhé straně muselo být hodně Yirbeků, pokud Loki cítil, že bojovat s nimi přímo nebyl nejlepší postup. Chystal se vystřelit do oken a vletět dovnitř, když si vzpomněl na mapy. V pokoji, kde byl zamčený, jich byla spousta. Možná, že některé z nich se v boji nezničily. Prolétl zpátky dírou, kterou udělal Murrowovým tělem a rychle se rozhlédl. Hlavní panel, který obsahoval většinu disků, byl napůl zničený a Tony svraštil obličej, ale přesto přešel k němu pátrat po něčem, co by se dalo zachránit.

„Starku!“ ozval se znovu z druhé strany dveří Juyuin hlas.

„Jsem v pohodě, vrať se k Lokimu a Bee!“

Juyu neodpověděla, takže nejspíš poslechla a prostě to udělala. Tony si stáhl rukavici, aby mohl posbírat malé disky roztroušené všude kolem. Hodně se jich rozbilo, ale našel i spoustu těch, které se zdály v pořádku. V levé rukavici měl malou štěrbinu, kterou vytvořil jako zásobník pro další energetické krystaly, ale teď byl prázdný, tak do něj vložil všechny disky, které našel. Bylo to hodně disků, ale nezabíraly víc místa než hrstka drobných. Vyletěl zase ven, a aniž by ztrácel čas, otočil se k oknům kanceláře. Juyu byla s Bee a s Lokim a naštěstí nikdo z nich nestál moc blízko u oken, takže Tony zacílil a rozbil je jediným paprskem. Sklo se roztříštilo a sesypalo se všude.

„Možná je čas jít, huh?“ zeptal se, když přistál uvnitř.

„Venku jich jsou desítky,“ informoval ho Loki, pořád vypadal jako Skrull. Možná že přeměnit se zpátky vyžadovalo koncentraci.

„Mám ty mapy, musíme jít,“ pobídl je Tony.

„Jak přesně?“ zeptal se Loki. Tony se ohlédl na rozbité okno.

„Čas letět,“ zazubil se. „Děvčata, nechte si narůst nějaká křídla a jděte, jsem rychlejší, tak vás dohoníme.“ Přistoupil k provizorní barikádě, kterou Loki stále držel na místě, což bylo docela působivé, i když Tony už věděl, že má velkou sílu. Sevřel druhou stranu stolu a zatlačil, zmírnil tak něco z náporu na Lokiho, muselo být těžké držet dveře zajištěné na vlastní pěst.

„Nenechávejte nás čekat,“ požádala je Juyu, která už vystavovala na odiv křídla na svých zádech. Pak vyskočila z okna s Bee v těsném závěsu.

„Neumím létat,“ poznamenal Loki.

„Nebyl jsem si jistý,“ podotkl Tony. „S celou tou zelenou věcí, kterou provádíš právě teď.“

„Ovládám kožeměnectví, ale ne jako dívky,“ vysvětlil Loki.

„Stejně bych o tom býval rád věděl,“ odvětil Tony. Teď opravdu cítil, že kdokoli byl na druhé straně, tlačil a narážel do dveří, jak se snažil dostat dovnitř.

„Nikdy to nepřišlo na přetřes,“ hájil se Loki.

„Chabá výmluva, Jolly Greene*,“ opáčil Tony.

„Pořád neumím létat, Starku!“

„Žádný problém,“ uklidňoval ho Tony a zazubil se, i když to Loki nemohl vidět. „Jen se drž.“

To bylo jediné varování, které bohu dal, než ho popadl kolem pasu a rozletěl se přes kancelář a rozbitým oknem ven. Loki vydal zvuk podobný vyjeknutí, pak zasyčel několik kleteb, které Tony nedokázal zachytit. Ale vklouzl rukama kolem Tonyho krku a o chvíli později už se držel.

„Jsi nesnesitelný,“ vyčetl mu Loki. Nekřičel, ale Tony ho mohl stále slyšet.

„Mohl jsem tě zvednout ve svatebním stylu,“ dobíral si ho Tony. To by bylo k popukání. Loki by ho za to zatraceně tvrdě praštil do oka.

Právě se začínal cítit v pohodě a myslel si, že se z toho dostali, když zaslechl nějaký bzučivý zvuk zpoza nich. S Lokim v náručí se nemohl otočit, aby se podíval, ale bůh tak učinil místo něj. Tony ho znovu slyšel zaklít.

„Nech mě hádat,“ řekl Tony. „Něco, co umí lítat, jde po nás.“

„S Yirbeky, kteří na tom jedou,“ dodal Loki.

Super. Prostě super.

ooOoo

_Zajímavosti o Lokim pro ty, kteří jsou zvědaví…_

Moc a schopnosti (podle databáze Marvelu):

Vrozené schopnosti:

  * Nadlidská síla a fyzická odolnost
  * Regenerace (léčivý faktor)
  * Imunita (např. nemoc, radiace atd.)
  * Kožoměnectví (včetně napodobovacích schopností)
  * Expert na používání magických předmětů a zbraní
  * Vrozené sklony k magii



\+ schopnosti Mrazivého obra

  * Silná tolerance na chlad
  * Ledové kování



Magické síly a schopnosti:

  * Levitace
  * Teleportace
  * Astrální projekce
  * Telepatie
  * Hypnóza
  * Dodávání/zvyšování síly
  * Dimenzionální cestování
  * Molekulární přeskupení
  * Vytváření iluzí
  * Tajuplné energetické výstřely
  * Další rozmanitá magie a kouzlení



*Jolly Green – maskot společnosti, která produkuje mraženou a konzervovanou zeleninu


	30. Let fénixe, část II.

Jedinou pozitivní věc spatřoval Loki v tom, že se Starkovi opravdu podařilo získat ty mapy. Všechno ostatní se zkrátka dostalo mimo kontrolu. Zdálo se to být opakující se téma. Nezáleželo na tom, jak dobře jste plánovali, něco vždycky půjde špatně. V jejich případě věci vždy eskalovaly neuvěřitelnou rychlostí. Měli na to zvláštní talent, Loki si byl jistý. Spočívat ve Starkově náručí jako nějaká zachraňovaná slečinka, zatímco se k nim blížili Yirbekové, bylo rovněž více než trochu nepohodlné. O jejich životy se zatím nebál, ale věci se skutečně mohly vyvíjet lépe. Viděl, jak dívky letí s ne tak velkým náskokem před nimi. Letěly rychle, ale Starkovo brnění bylo rychlejší a jejich pronásledovatelé také. Loki už přemýšlel o způsobech, jakými by se mohli dostat do Drakea a pryč z tohoto místa. Vážně doufal, že Drake tam pořád stál, ale mrví Yirbekové vedle něj snad byli dostatečným varováním pro ostatní, aby se drželi stranou.

„Dobře, takže už jsme docela blízko Drakea, ale s těmi hochy v patách nebudeme moct vzlétnout,“ konstatoval Stark.

„Nějaké návrhy?“ zeptal se Loki. Nejlepší by bylo, kdyby mohli sestřelit ty Yirbeky předtím, než se dostanou k Drakeovi, ale Loki pochyboval, že jeho pistole by jim způsobila nějaké škody. Začne nosit větší zbraň, tohle bylo směšné.

„Jo. Vysadím tě dole. Poběžíš do Drakea a s dívkami vzlétneš, zatímco já je zavedu pryč. Připojím se k vám, jakmile budete dost vysoko.“

„To je hloupý plán,“ informoval ho Loki.

„Nejlepší co mám,“ odvětil Stark. Loki chtěl znovu nesouhlasit, ale ani on neměl lepší řešení.

„Fajn,“ svolil. Stark začal téměř okamžitě klesat a Loki vyklouzl z jeho sevření, jakmile se země dostatečně přiblížila. Stark vystřelil do vzduchu a ostře se otočil a Yirbekové ho naštěstí následovali. Loki se rozeběhl. Cestou narazil na další Yirbeky, ale žádný z nich ho nenapadl. Byl si v tu chvíli poměrně jist, že Murrow ve věži organizoval nějaký druh vzpoury proti Skrullům. Loki chtěl znovu proklínat jejich štěstí.

Řítil se přes přistávací plochu letiště, zatímco se cestou vyhýbal velmi překvapeným Yirbekům. Och ano, pořád vypadal jako Skrull. Juyu a Bee přistály vedle Drakea několik okamžiků předtím, než se tam dostal Loki.

„Kde je Stark?“ vyhrkla Juyu, zatímco Loki se tlačil kupředu, aby nastartoval motory.

„Připojí se k nám později, nezavírejte dveře,“ instruoval je Loki, jakmile všechny systémy přišly k životu. Juyu přikývla a vrátila se, aby popadla některé z popruhů na bočních sedadlech vzadu. Bee se také držela vzadu, její paže už netvořila sekeru, ale křídla jí zůstala.

Loki odstartoval od země. Celý stroj se otřásal v turbulenci, ale nevěnoval tomu žádnou pozornost. Jakmile se ocitli ve vzduchu, snažil se vystopovat Starka, ale nikde ho neviděl. Přinejmenším se dostali pryč z letiště, i když ne mimo nebezpečí.

„Vidím Starka!“ houkla Juyu po chvíli.

„Kde?“

„Za námi, ale trochu výš… on nezpomaluje,“ dodala a v příštím okamžiku Loki viděl Starka přehnat se kolem nich, s Yirbeky pořád těsně za ním. Měl perfektní výhled na to, co se dělo. Stark střílel na Yirbeky a Yirbekové stříleli na oplátku na něj. Stark letěl příliš rychle, než aby ho sestřelili, pokaždé se mu velmi rychle podařilo změnit směr, zatímco dopravní prostředek Yirbeků dostal několik zásahů, ovšem to nestačilo, Starkovy paprsky jej příliš nepoškodily. Jeho mysl okamžitě znovu začala zvažovat možnosti. Pak si vzpomněl, že Drake měl také nějaké zbraně. Byl si poměrně jistý, že Stark mu ukazoval, jak je používat. Rychle očima přelétl kontrolní panel a po chvilce našel, co hledal. Ten chytrý stroj dokonce ukázal jak vozidlo Yirbeků, tak Starka jako potencionální cíle. Po chvíli se Lokimu podařilo zaměřit Yirbeky. Tohle bylo více než dobré řešení. Nezbývalo než doufat, že palebná síla splní svůj účel. Zrychlil, aby se k nim dostal na menší vzdálenost a vylétl i o trochu výš, než vypálil.

Z Drakea vystřelily dva energetické paprsky a Loki si nemohl pomoct, aby opět nepřemýšlel o tom, jak přiléhavé to jméno bylo, protože výstřely byly silné a vypadaly jako modré ohnivé koule. Na zlomek vteřiny si Loki vzpomněl na Chitaurijské žezlo, které měl na chvíli v držení. Jedna strana létajícího stroje se po výstřelu odtrhla a ten se začal ve vzduchu nekontrolovatelně otáčet.

„Vskutku vyhovující palebná síla,“ poznamenal tiše Loki.

Otáčející se vozidlo se pohybovalo z jedné strany na druhou, zatímco Yirbekové z něj padali jako mouchy. Pak někdo zřejmě náhodou strefil zbraň, protože z vozidla vyšlo několik těžkých ran, načež selhalo a zničilo je v explozi. Tlaková vlna Drakem nebezpečně otřásla a Loki sevřel ovládání trochu pevněji, aby ho udržel stabilní.

„Co to bylo?“ zakřičela Juyu, což znamenalo, že přinejmenším byly pořád ještě uvnitř letadla. Pak si všiml, že Stark neletí rovně. Loki znovu zvýšil rychlost, aby se k němu dostal blíž a zpozoroval, že mu fungovala pouze jedna bota. Nevěděl, co se s ní stalo, možná se Yirbekům podařilo ho zasáhnout, než explodovali, ale Loki si byl jist, že Stark takhle nevydrží létat dlouho.

„Musíme Starka dostat dovnitř,“ zavolal Loki. O pár chvil později stála Juyu vedle něj a dívala se, co se venku děje. „Takhle nedokáže do Drakea vletět.“

„Dostaň se před něj, vtáhnu ho dovnitř,“ řekla.

„Jak?“

„Prostě to udělej!“ poručila a šla zpátky. Loki se nehádal, ale pevně doufal, že věděla, co dělá. Změnil směr, aby Starka obletěl a dostal se před něj. Nebylo to snadné, protože s pouze jednou fungující botou se muž neustále otáčel ze strany na stranu. Pak se Loki konečně ocitl za ním.

„Vidím ho, teď udržuj stabilní polohu!“ křikla Juyu ze zadní části raketoplánu. Loki se ohlédl, protože koneckonců takhle vysoko ve vzduchu nemohl nic zasáhnout, a viděl, jak Skrullská dívka omotala jeden z dlouhých popruhů, které používali k zajištění nákladu, kolem své paže, načež přešla dozadu a téměř se vyklonila z raketoplánu.

Co to pro Valhallu dělala? Loki se opět podíval dopředu, ale poněvadž před nimi pořád nic nebylo, otočil se zase zpátky. Juyuina volná paže se natahovala a natahovala, ven z Drakea směrem ke Starkovi, zatímco ona se přidržovala pásu kolem své druhé ruky, aby se jistila. Elasticita, správně, samozřejmě.

Loki neviděl, kdy se jí konečně podařilo na Starka dosáhnout, ale slyšel, když vykřikla: „Mám ho!“

Loki se opět soustředil na létání a o pár okamžiků později se ze zadu ozvalo hrozně hlasité bouchnutí. Když se pootočil, aby viděl, co se děje, Juyu a Stark leželi v haldě na podlaze. Náraz s největší pravděpodobností nebyl příjemný. Někdo pak konečně zavřel dveře a vítr uvnitř Drakea ustal. Loki slyšel Starka děkovat Juyu za to, že mu podala ruku, a také slyšel, jak se člověk z nějakého důvodu začal smát svým vlastním slovům. Poté zamířil dopředu k Lokimu. Sundal si přilbu, byl zpocený a ztěžka oddychoval.

„Chceš, abych to převzal?“ zeptal se a ukázal na ovládání.

„Zvládnu to,“ ujistil ho a tak si Stark jen sedl vedle něj, zatímco Loki konečně otočil Drakea nahoru a směrem do vesmíru.

„Máme ty mapy,“ oznámil pak Stark a Loki se na něj nemusel dívat, aby věděl, že se usmívá.

„Málem jsme se nechali zabít… opět,“ konstatoval Loki.

„Kalkulované riziko,“ odvětil Stark s dalším úsměvem. Loki si rovněž s lehkým pousmáním odfrkl.

„Zelená barva k tobě fakt jde,“ podotkl poté muž. „Zvlášť s těmahle ušima a celou tou… plešatou situací.“

„Ach, sklapni,“ doporučil mu Loki. Pak se konečně zhluboka nadechl a zaměřil se na přeměnu do své normální podoby. Bylo příjemné vklouznout do ní zpátky.

ooOoo

Starkovo brnění bylo poškozené. Byly na něm stopy drápů, promáčkliny a také několik ožehnutí, takže se Loki nemýlil, když si myslel, že se Yirbekům podařilo ho alespoň jednou zasáhnout. Lokiho trochu podráždilo, že jeden drápanec poškodil gravírování na levém rameni.

„Ale pod tím jsem nedotčený,“ ubezpečoval ho Stark, když zakotvili v Iron Mageovi. „A na tom záleží. Většina škod je jen kosmetických, snadno se opraví, dobře a bota.“

„Co se s ní stalo?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Zatím nemám tušení,“ odpověděl Stark. „Vypadá to, že ji přetížila energie z krystalů a došlo ke zkratu, ale nevím, co to způsobilo.“

„Možná jsi letěl příliš rychle,“ nadnesl Loki. „Kdy k tomu došlo?“

„Když mě líznul jeden z těch paprsků,“ odpověděl Stark. „Těsně před explozí.“

„Možná to absorbovalo něco z té energie,“ usoudil Loki. „Nebo se možná ten krystal poškodil v předchozím boji.“

„Nebo možná potřebuju udělat pár testů, abych to zjistil, namísto hádání,“ poukázal Stark. „Nespadl jsem z oblohy, tak to nebyl špatný první let, ale něco v designu má zřejmě vadu.“

Ani Juyu ani Bee nezměnily svou skrullskou podobu. Juyu byla z větší části jen špinavá a tu a tam měla pár lehkých popálenin a trochu potrhané oblečení. Bee na druhou stranu byla pokrytá krví a špínou, protože sekala a řezala do Yirbeků, místo aby je střílela, jako její sestra. Loki se na ni dlouhou chvíli díval, pak se mu na tváři rozprostřel úsměv.

„Výborně, malá Bee!“ pochválil ji. Bee naklonila hlavu a usmála se tím podivným drobným úsměvem, načež se otočila a odešla, s trochou štěstí se umýt.

„Koukni na to,“ žasl Stark. „Dokonce se usmála. No, usmála se v reakci na násilí a vraždu, ale i tak to byl úsměv. Říkejme tomu zlepšení.“

„Řekl jsi mé sestře, aby zabíjela?“ uhodila na něj Juyu.

„Řekl jsem jí, aby následovala mého vedení, což udělala,“ odpověděl Loki. „Byl jsem si jistý, že bude velmi užitečná v boji zblízka a měl jsem pravdu.“

„Ona není zbraň pro tvé použití,“ kázala mu Juyu přísně. Loki se otočil a zadíval se na ni. Naivní dítě.

„Ne, ona je zbraní ze své vlastní podstaty. Já jsem ji jen namířil správným směrem.“

Juyu se zamračila ještě víc a zírala na Lokiho. Stark je oba jen pozoroval a zřejmě zvažoval, jestli je přerušit nebo ne.

„Znovu to neuděláš,“ upozornila ho drsným tónem. Ne, ne jen drsným, rozkazovačným. Loki v reakci pocítil osten hněvu a přistoupil k ní o krok blíž.

„Ty mi neříkej, co mohu nebo nemohu dělat,“ doporučil jí Loki vyrovnaným hlasem. Doufal, že nebyla příliš hloupá, aby si uvědomila, že právě teď šlapala po tenkém ledě. Neměl náladu na dětinské hádky.

„Když jde o mou sestru, tak budu,“ opáčila, hlas jí nezakolísal, pohled stále přísný a upřený do Lokiho tváře.

„Ty? Ani to nechápeš. Myslíš, že je zlomená. Ani ji neznáš.“

Loki rozhodně nečekal, že se na něj vrhne v bezprostřední zuřivosti, to byl jediný důvod, proč se jí podařilo zasadit mu ránu, než ji popadl za oblečení a praštil s ní o Drakeův bok.

„ _Znovu to nezkoušej_ ,“ zasyčel na ni zlostně. Přes hruď se mu natáhla obrněná paže a hned mu spočinula na rameni, jak k němu Stark přistoupil.

„Loki, pusť ji,“ vyzval ho klidně. „No tak.“

Stark nevložil do svého doteku sílu, jen trochu zatáhl. Loki dívce věnoval poslední pohled, než ustoupil.

„Juyu, jdi se umýt, něco sněz,“ pobídl ji Stark. Dívka Lokiho směrem vyslala ještě jeden zlostný pohled, načež odešla.

„A ty pojď a pomož mi dostat se z obleku, dobře? Chci se od téhle planety co nejdřív dostat pryč.“

Loki přikývl, tak ho Stark pustil a spolu se vydali do dílny. Loki pořád cítil, jak v něm vře vztek, ale ten se jen ve Starkově přítomnosti začal pomalu vytrácet.

„Uvolňovací mechanismus je--“

„Já vím, Starku,“ připomněl mu Loki. Viděl, jak Stark brnění sestavoval a byl u toho, když si ho nasazoval, pochopitelně věděl, jak ho sundat.

„Takže… vážně si myslíš, že nechat Bee volnost, aby svobodně masakrovala ostatní, je správný způsob, jak se s ní vypořádat?“

Loki ustal ve své činnosti a zahleděl se na Starka. Člověk nicméně vypadal, jako by mínil otázku vážně a také se nezdálo, že by usiloval o hádku.

„Nemůže se napravit, protože není zlomená,“ ozřejmil Loki jednoduše. „Je jiná. Nebude na tom líp. Nebude méně násilná. Má v povaze být taková. Nezmění se mávnutím kouzelného proutku zpátky do sestry, jakou si Juyu pamatuje.“

„Jsi si tím jistý?“

„Ano. Může se naučit kontrole, ale nebude lepší,“ pronesl Loki pevně. „Nejlepší je dát jí prostor, vhodné cíle. Nechat ji ukojit hlad po krvi a násilí v těch správných chvílích, aby zůstala mírumilovná v době mezi výbuchy.“

„Nemyslím, že je to zdravé,“ poznamenal Stark.

„Ona je berserk, divoký tvor a nikdy nic jiného nebude. Pokud ji nenavedeme proti našim nepřátelům, ztratí kontrolu v méně vhodný čas a mohla by otočit svůj hněv vůči těm, kteří si takový strašlivý konec tak docela nezaslouží.“

Stark si povzdechl. „To mi dává smysl, možná bych měl mít strach,“ zamumlal.

„Nebuď najednou tak přecitlivělý, pokud jde o smrt,“ nabádal ho Loki. „Rozdíl mezi vysoce ceněným berserským válečníkem a strašným monstrem není zase tak výrazný. Jeden se dokáže zaměřit na ty, kteří si zaslouží zemřít, druhý je příliš mimo kontrolu, aby dělal cokoli jiného, než se bezhlavě oháněl kolem sebe. Juyu ji nemůže uzdravit, to je nemožné, je bláhové se o to pokoušet. Může být buď netvor, nebo může být berserk. Který z nich je užitečnější a spolehlivější?“

„Juyu to tak vidět nebude.“

„Je hloupá.“

„Je mladá a miluje svého sourozence, jasně že to z ní někdy dělá hloupou.“

Loki si povzdechl. Nehodlal v tomto rozhovoru pokračovat. Nehodlal se tím dál zabývat. Vysvětlil své stanovisko a zdálo se, že Stark tomu přinejmenším porozuměl. Loki konečně brnění otevřel a sundal ho. Stark ze sebe okamžitě vydal bolestný sykot.

„Jsi zraněný?“ zajímal se Loki. Stark nadzvedl své oblečení, kde se mu na boku a břiše už rýsovala obrovská modřina.

„Nemyslím, že mám něco zlomeného,“ prohlásil. Loki odložil brnění, pak sklouzl rukou po ztmavlé kůži. Jemně zatlačil, prsty zjišťoval rozsah škod. Stark znovu zasyčel.

„Možná sis zlomil žebro,“ zamračil se Loki.

„To nic není,“ řekl Stark.

„Udělám ti elixír.“

„Není třeba, vážně. Je to jen lehké zranění,“ namítal Stark.

„A co když zítra budeš potřebovat být plně funkční?“ zeptal se Loki. „Co když se znovu dostaneme do nějakých potíží? Je lepší se s něčím takovým vypořádat tak rychle, jak jen to jde.“

„Ale když budu pořád pít ty tvoje léčivý dryjáky, budu na konec vypadat zase jako teenager.“ Starkův tón se až děsivě blížil kňourání.

Loki si odfrkl. „Nebuď směšný.“ Pak si všiml modřin formujících se pod mužovou čelistí. Nikdy se neměli rozdělit.

„Poprvé to bylo jiné,“ poučoval ho Loki. „Musel ses přizpůsobit a přiměl jsem tě vypít toho hodně.“

„Jsem v pohodě, nepotřebuju to,“ trval na svém Stark. Loki mu obě ruce položil na tváře a naklonil se trochu blíž, aby uzamkl jejich pohledy. Všiml si, jak Stark na okamžik vytřeštil oči a také jak se mu zadrhl dech, zaskočený tím náhlým pohybem.

„Jsi zraněný. Mohu tě vyléčit. Tak mě nech,“ požádal ho. Stark několik vteřin jen zíral, než přikývl, pak si odkašlal.

„Jo, dobře,“ souhlasil. Loki lehce sklouzl prstem přes modřiny na mužově čelisti, než ho pustil. Chtěl tu stopu pryč, chtěl je všechny pryč, každý škrábanec, každou modřinu, co nejdříve.

„Otoč loď, dostaň nás odtud pryč,“ vybídl ho Loki. „Najdu tě na můstku, až budu s elixírem hotov.“

„Jo, dobře,“ přitakal znovu Stark. Hlas měl pořád trochu nejistý, vypadal zmateně a hodně mrkal. Loki se jen usmál a odešel.

ooOoo

Už byla tma, jak venku, tak i ve věži a v jejích místnostech. Kvůli rozbitým oknům se uvnitř svobodně proháněl vítr, zatímco sklo a trosky pokrývaly téměř každou píď podlahy.

„Tak se na to podíváme, jestli jsem to správně pochopil, Murrowe,“ zabručela vysoká rozložitá postava hlubokým hlasem. „Tři Skrullové a nějaký směšný teplokrevník v létajícím brnění sem napochodovali, pozabíjeli víc než polovinu vašich mužů a vzali nejen většinu vašich map, ale i plány na náš nový warpový pohon? A vy jste je nechal utéct?“

„Netušil jsem, že ho to jeho brnění tak posílí,“ bránil se Murrow z místa, kde klečel na podlaze, celé jeho tělo pohmožděné a zkrvavené. Vysoká postava v odpověď jen zavrčela. „A ten vysoký Skrull neměl být tak silný, možná to byl Warskrull, nečekali jsme to.“

„Nechal jste je utéct?“ zopakoval ten druhý otázku.

„Vyhodil mě z věže! Mám štěstí, že jsem naživu--“

„Nechal jste je utéct?!“ zahřměla vysoká postava.

„Ano, pane,“ odpověděl Murrow skláněje hlavu ještě níž. Druhý muž stál několik úderů srdce v naprostém tichu, než se s nelidským zavrčením vrhnul na klečícího starce. Dlouhými drápy pronikl silnou kůží, zaryl je do jeho lebky a jediným čistým pohybem mu utrhl hlavu. Odhodil ji stranou jako vyřazené smetí, když tělo uhodilo o podlahu. V místnosti vládlo naprosté ticho, zatímco se krvavá hlava kutálela pryč a tiše narazila do jedné ze stěn, jediná duše se neodvážila promluvit slovo.

O chvíli později vysoká postava vztekle zařvala a rozčísla tak ticho. „Připravte mou loď!“ nařídil s křikem. Někteří z přítomných okamžitě vyběhli ze zničené kanceláře, zatímco ostatní stáli bez hnutí, jak čekali na další příkazy. „Čas na lov,“ zabručel.


	31. Penci za tvé myšlenky

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Tumbla_

_Širý vesmír_

Pepper. Pepper, Pepper, Pepper. Poslední dobou na ni moc nemyslel, což je… vůbec a najednou se kvůli tomu cítil hrozně provinile. Vyhýbal se myšlenkám o Zemi a o všem, co s ní souviselo, jak jen to šlo, protože si nechtěl představovat, jaké to doma bylo. Nechtěl přemýšlet o tom, jak dlouho byl pryč a jak dlouho mu ještě potrvá, než se dostane zpátky. Nebyl moc na řecké eposy, ale jestli kdy existovala nějaká Odyssea, tak to zatraceně byla tahle. No, tamten chlápek musel porazit spoustu lidí, kteří chtěli jeho ženu a království, když se vrátil domů. Jeho „království“ bylo určitě v bezpečí. Jeho vůle v tomhle naprosto jasně říkala, že v případě jeho smrti (nebo dlouhodobého zmizení jako právě teď) připadne většina věcí Pepper. Stala by se generálním ředitelem a majoritním akcionářem Stark Industries. Dostala by i sídla v Malibu a New Yorku a všechno v nich. Rhodey by dostal většinu z jeho aut a něco z jeho menších pozůstalostí, zatímco Stark Tower by se přejmenovala na „Ústředí Avengers“, tedy pokud by udrželi v chodu podlaží věnující se obchodu a podlaží zabývající se výzkumem a vývojem coby majetek Stark Industries. Věděl, že udělal všechno pro to, aby zajistil i své obleky. Už od afghánského incidentu měl Jarvis desítky protokolů na dobu jeho nepřítomnosti, jeho dílna se pak pro většinu lidí definitivně uzavřela. Jediný, kdo se mohl dostat k jeho oblekům, byla Pepper a Tony věděl, že by je nedala SHIELDu nebo armádě, ani kdyby o ně Rhodey požádal. Věděla, že Tony by to nechtěl.

Ale čím víc přemýšlel o tom, jak všechno bylo v pořádku, protože se v předstihu připravil na svou náhlou smrt, nemohl jinak než se smířit s tím, že to také znamenalo, že ho vlastně každý považoval za mrtvého. To nebylo příjemné pomyšlení. Pepper byla ještě v nemocnici tu noc, co ho unesli a Tony prostě nedokázal myslet na to, jaké to pro ni muselo být se příštího rána vzbudit a vyslechnout si novinky o tom, že Tony zmizel. Kolik času uplynulo? Rok? Možná už dva? To bylo možné. Příliš dlouho, to je jisté.

Teď se přinutil o ní přemýšlet, protože musel. Musel si připomenout, že byla pořád tam, doma, řídila Tonyho firmu, chránila to, co bylo jeho. Musel na ni vzpomínat. Nemohl o ní prostě přestat přemýšlet jen proto, že věci tak byly snazší, to nebylo fér. Musel ji mít na paměti.

Dosud nepotřeboval použít některou z těch nových map, ani je ještě nezkoumal, protože tahle soustava byla pořád ještě zahrnutá v lodní databázi. A tak se rozhodl opravit oblek a nejprve zapracovat na jakékoli chybě, která způsobila, že se mu v půli letu usmažila bota. Při práci na svých vynálezech se mu vždycky snáz přemýšlelo. Plus Loki a Juyu ustavičně vrhali jeden na druhého zlostné pohledy, takže Tony zrovna nedychtil setrvávat s nimi ve stejné místnosti. Juyu zřídka chodila do dílny, takže to bylo bezpečné místo.

„Starku,“ slyšel a vzhlédl, jen aby viděl Lokiho vcházet dovnitř. Ne, bylo to vykračování. Loki vždycky chodil s jistým rytmem v kroku, lehce a vyváženě, jako tanečník nebo mistr bojových umění. Pravděpodobně to bylo to druhé, ale Tony si byl jistý, že tančit uměl taky, nikdo neměl tak moc koordinované končetiny jenom z boje.

„Co pro tebe můžu udělat, košíčku?“ zeptal se, pak sebou v duchu trhnul. V posledních několika dnech měl vážně špatnou sérii přezdívek, ale naprosto z toho vinil Lokiho. Jen nevěděl, proč pořád myslel na dezerty.

Na Lokiho to zapůsobilo jako obvykle, ale nevyjádřil svou nelibost, opět jako obvykle.

„Och, ty nemusíš dělat nic,“ ujistil ho Loki. „Pouze jsem ti chtěl něco ukázat.“

Tony zvědavě nadzvedl obočí a sledoval, jak se Loki blíží ve své obvyklé kombinaci kožených kalhot-volné košile, až stál přímo vedle něj. Pepper, vážně musí víc myslet na Pepper.

Loki se rozhlédl po Tonyho pracovním stole a popadl jeden ze zářících energetických krystalů.

„Udělal jsem nějaký pokrok,“ oznámil, když kolem krystalu sevřel dlouhé prsty. Druhou ruku pak umístil nad něj. Tony se naklonil ke stolu a díval se. Krystal mezi Lokiho prsty začal zářit trochu jasněji, pak se jeho barva změnila z obvyklého odstínu na ocelově modrý. Příště, když Loki ruku z krystalu zvedl, mezi dlaněmi se mu táhl silný elektrický paprsek. Jako miniaturní blesk.

„To je vážně skvělý,“ okomentoval to Tony, zatímco pozoroval syčící, praskající elektrický blesk. Loki znovu umístil ruku na krystal a o chvíli později se barva změnila zpátky do původní. Lokiho rty se roztáhly v potěšeném úsměvu.

„Takže jak jsi to udělal? Myslel jsem, že elektrický věci jsou Thorovou doménou,“ podotkl Tony. Ani zmínka bratrova jména podle všeho nedokázala narušit Lokiho dobrou náladu.

„Samozřejmě to není můj element, ale blesk je stále nejblíže k prvotní energii, dá se nejsnáze přivolat, máš-li nějakou k dispozici.“

„Takže jsi přeměnil energii v krystalu do blesku?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Více méně, použil jsem prvotní energii v krystalu k přivolání blesku. I když velmi malého blesku, to přiznávám.“

„Huh,“ Tony zíral na krystal a chvíli o tom přemýšlel. „Takže to je pokrok, že jo? V celý tý věci ohledně využívání kosmických energií pro tvoji magii? Jsi blíž tomu to vykoumat?“

„Energie používaná ve zbraních, co máme a energie v generátorech se velmi podobá té, kterou cítím všude kolem nás. Tak jsem se rozhodl zaměřit nejprve na tuhle a uvidím, zda mě to přivede blíž k většímu obrázku.“

„Vypadá to, že s tím dokážeš pracovat,“ soudil Tony.

„Momentálně je to nejlepší cesta, jakou si mohu zvolit,“ přikývl Loki. „S dostatkem praxe bych mohl použít sílu v krystalech na jiné věci. Přivolat objekty, které jsou ve své podstatě odlišné. Štíty, magické střely, oheň.“

„Takže to je průlom,“ vyvodil Tony.

„Přesně tak!“ souhlasil Loki. „Pravé kosmické energie jsou tu pořád, jen za špičkami mých prstů, cítím je, jsem skoro tam!“

„Přijdeš na to raz dva,“ nepochyboval Tony.

Loki se zasmál. „Tvá důvěra v mé schopnosti se cení, Starku,“ řekl. Pak se otočil, opřel se o pracovní stůl a pohlédl přímo na Tonyho. „A protože jsem strávil značné množství času analyzováním té energie, která nyní rovněž probíhá tvým brněním, možná se nechám přesvědčit, abych ti pomohl s tím drobným špatným výpočtem, který se ti přihodil.“

Tradiční způsob, jak oklikou nabídnout pomoc, některé věci se na Lokim nikdy nezmění.

„Ty jsi takový laskavý bůh,“ ušklíbl se Tony.

„To opravdu nejsem,“ ohradil se Loki.

„Takže jsem to jen já, komu se dostává zvláštního zacházení,“ odtušil Tony vesele.

„Ano.“

Tony se na něj zadíval, protože v odpověď očekával něco mnohem víc kousavého, něco ohledně Tonyho ega a jeho duševních schopností.

„Oh… to je… milé,“ podařilo se mu říct.

„Dejme se do práce,“ pobídl ho Loki s úsměvem. Jedním z těch úsměvů, které Tony pořád nedovedl tak úplně zařadit.

ooOoo

Až do nedávné doby Tony jistým věcem ve skutečnosti nevěnoval pozornost. Věcem, jako když Loki lehce přejde blíž k němu, zatímco se dívá na něco na pracovním stole. Blízko jako… blízko na dotek ramen. Jak se Loki naklání, když něco vysvětluje. Začal přemýšlet o tom, jestli šlo o nový fenomén, nebo něco, co se už chvíli dělo. Vlastně ani doopravdy nevěnoval pozornost tomu, co dělal, protože tohle bylo něco divného, zatraceně hodně divného vzhledem k tomu, že šlo o Lokiho. Nezašel by tak daleko, aby tvrdil, že ví o tom chlápkovi všechno, ale znal ho zatraceně dost dobře a náhodné doteky rozhodně nebyly jeho parketa. Byl víc ten typ „neopovažuj se mě dotknout ani prstem, ty venkovane“. Ledaže by byl velmi vážně zraněn, pak s nechutí přijal pomoc a později předstíral, že se to nestalo. Nějakou chvíli teď ohledně toho v nouzových situacích polevoval a zdálo se, že mu nevadí Tonyho blízkost, ale tady se jednalo o skutečně šokojící iniciovaný kontakt.

Nepodobalo se to ani tomu typu „bratrských gest“, na která byl zvyklý od Rhodeyho. Ačkoli jo, Loki byl princ a všechno, a i když byl tvrďák, měl grácii mistra bojových umění nebo tak něco, co by Rhodey nezvládl, ani kdyby na tom závisel jeho život. Pak si představil Rhodeyho v kožené tunice, jak sedí na židli s rovnými zády a zkříženýma nohama a sotva si zabránil v pobaveném odfrknutí. Ne, existovaly věci, které dokázal jen Loki, aniž by přitom ztratil byť jen špetku mužnosti. Byl to jeden z jeho zvláštních talentů. Ukažte mu jiného muže, který se může v mocenském postoji lenivě šťourat pod nehty a nevypadá při tom směšně. Tonyho mysl se znovu vrátila k plášti a rohaté přilbě, protože co na to říct? Jak je možné vypadat v tomhle skvěle? To bylo nad jeho chápání. Považoval to za Lokiovskou záležitost, protože on to zvládl. Tony by vypadal jako zmutovaný kozel trpící růstovou zaostalostí. Jo, tak se kvůli Lokimu někdy cítit malý. Ale kdo by se tak necítil, huh? Kdo by se necítil malý? Zatracený bůh. Vysoký a štíhlý a přesto svalnatý, jako by byl mramorová socha nebo tak něco.

Loki byl svá vlastní kategorie. Nemělo smysl pokoušet se ho zaškatulkovat do nějaké stereotypní škatule. To ho v první řadě činilo tak zajímavým. Ale existovalo na něm pár konstantních věcí, takže když se jedna z nich změnila, v Tonym to _vážně_ probudilo podezření. Snažil se to přejít, jakože je Loki jen fyzickým způsobem „přátelský“, ale to znělo tak zatraceně netypicky, že tomu Tony nemohl věřit. Loki si nehrál na „přátelského“ jen tak, všechno dělal z nějakého důvodu.

Tolik se zabral do svých myšlenek, že si zase všiml, jak se k němu Loki naklání, až když už stál u něj. Položil ruku Tonymu na kříž, když se natahoval přes stůl pro dříve vyřazený krystal. Jen se samozřejmě nepotřeboval opírat o Tonyho, aby udržel rovnováhu. Byl to skrz naskrz nadbytečný dotek.

„Zdáš se roztržitý,“ poznamenal Loki lehce, když odtáhl ruku.

„Ty víš zatraceně dobře, proč jsem roztržitý,“ odfrkl si Tony.

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se Loki. Předstíraná nevědomost a nevinnost, ačkoli ne dobře skrytá, takže to bylo pravděpodobně míněno jako divadýlko.

„Och, nech těch keců, co se to s tebou sakra děje?“ ptal se Tony. „Přinejmenším posledních pár týdnů se chováš divně a já nemám tušení, co se děje! Nejsem zrovna obeznámený s tímhle novým ‚Nevím, co to je osobní prostor‘ Lokim.“

Bůh měl tu drzost se usmívat a velmi pobaveně se pochichtávat. „Nezdálo se, že by ti to vadilo.“

„O to nejde!“

„Ach, ale o to přesně jde,“ prohlásil Loki.

„Huh?“

Loki se opřel o stůl, tváří v tvář k němu.

„Řekněme, že jsem testoval vody.“

Někdy jeho mysl záměrně nedávala pozor, hlavně pokud šlo o věci, které nechtěl brát na vědomí, ale nevyžadovalo génia, aby tohle pochopil. Přidejte k tomu Lokiho upřený pohled a bylo to vážně docela výmluvné. A jeho mysl najednou nevěděla, jestli zamrznout nebo začít pádit míli za minutu.

„Víš, jak reaguješ, kdykoli tohle udělám?“ zeptal se Loki tlumeným tónem, když se předklonil a levou ruku zvedl k Tonyho pravé tváři. Dvěma dlouhými prsty mu vklouzl za ucho, zatímco palcem spočinul na okraji jeho bradky. Loki se naklonil ještě blíž, dokud jejich tváře nebyly jen pár palců od sebe a Tony se nemohl pohnout. Jen zíral do potemnělých zelených očí.

„Zrychlí se ti dech,“ začal Loki, téměř ta slova vydechl. „Rozšíří se ti zorničky,“ pokračoval. „A pootevřeš rty,“ dokončil a pohnul palcem, až jím sklouznul přes kůži těsně pod Tonyho spodní ret. „Je to mimořádný pohled.“

„Loki…“

Bůh se předklonil ještě víc, až se jeho obličej ocitl přímo vedle Tonyho, jejich tváře se téměř dotýkaly, ale ruku pořád neodtáhl.

„Zajímalo by mě… kdybych ti sjel rukou na krk, cítil bych tvůj zrychlující se tep,“ byl teď dost blízko, aby Tony cítil jeho dech na svém ušním boltci. A pořád ještě neměl co říct, jen tam stál, mysl mu uháněla příliš rychle a jeho tělo nefungovalo tak jak mělo.

„Řekni mi, Starku. Bije ti teď srdce rychleji?“

„… Jo…“ odpověděl šeptem, stejně potichu, jako mluvil Loki. Byla to pravda. Srdce se mu rozbušilo silněji, i když se nechtěl blíž podívat na to, proč.

Loki se znovu pohnul, přiblížil se tváří a uzavřel vzdálenost mezi nimi, až mohl Tony cítit, jak se nosem dotkl jeho kůže. A kdyby Loki otočil hlavu jen o trochu víc, kdyby nachýlil hlavu tak akorát, dotkli by se rty. Cítil by ten téměř chladný dech na ústech místo na kůži, byl by…

V jedné ostré chvíli mu mozek zase naskočil a on se odtáhl těsně předtím, než se to stalo.

„Ne,“ podařilo se mu říct. Lokiho ruka mu pořád setrvávala na tváři a pořád ještě od něj nebyl zrovna daleko, ale jejich tváře se už nedotýkaly.

„Starku?“

„Někoho mám,“ vyhrkl Tony rychle, než polkl a olízl si suché rty. „Někdo na mě čeká… doma.“

Pepper, dobrý bože, sladká laskavá Pepper, měl se odtáhnout dřív. Odtáhl se teď, Lokiho ruka se svezla z jeho tváře. Ale zastavila se mu na paži, než se mohl odtáhnout ještě víc, svírala ho, aby ho udržela na místě.

„Kdo?“ chtěl vědět Loki.

„Neznáš ji,“ odvětil hned Tony, dostával dech pod kontrolu, snažil se dostat celou situaci pod kontrolu pro boha svatýho. Znovu se pokusil odtáhnout, ale Loki pořád ještě nepustil jeho ruku.

„Nikdy jsi o ní nemluvil,“ poukázal Loki.

„Nic ti do toho nebylo,“ odsekl Tony a to stačilo, aby ho Loki pustil. Když se tak stalo, Tony málem zaškobrtnul, jak se snažil ustoupit. Nevzdálil se moc daleko, jen o krok dozadu, aby měl zpátky něco ze svého osobního prostoru.

„Samozřejmě. Proč by bylo?“ Chladnější výraz nahradil Lokiho předchozí a jo, Tony preferoval ten hravý, téměř mile vypadající.

„Loki, podívej--“

„No, nerad tě připravuji o takový bláznivý sen,“ pronesl sarkastickým tónem, až to Tonymu připomnělo, jaké to mezi nimi bývalo na začátku.

„Promiň?“

„Musím přiznat, že jsem nečekal, že budeš tak naprosto naivní. Myslel jsem, že jsi víc realista, ale spletl jsem se i dřív.“

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?“

„Tahle tvá směšná představa. Že nějaká žena bude čekat dlouhé roky navzdory tomu, že všechny známky ukazují na tvou smrt.“

Tony zaťal zuby při těch nepříjemných slovech.

„Ona není jen ‚nějaká žena‘,“ procedil mezi zuby, ale Loki nedbal na varování v jeho hlase.

„Ne, samozřejmě že ne. Musí být perfektní a její věčná láska k tobě jí pomůže vytrvat a čekat bez ohledu na to, jak beznadějné se to celé může zdát. Bude prostě čekat navždy. Stává se to pořád… v pohádkách.“

Věděl, že Loki se schválně choval krutě, věděl to, a kdyby se zhluboka nadechl, aby viděl věci jasně, možná by byl schopný přijít na to, proč. Ale právě teď mu to bylo jedno.

„Nic o ní nevíš.“

„Och, ušetři mě svého velebení nebo jak je ‚jediná svého druhu‘ a ‚jako žádná jiná‘. Ztratil jsem přehled o tom, kolikrát jsem to v průběhu let od mužů slyšel. Víš, jak vždycky věci na konec dopadly? Že všechny byly _přesně_ jako ostatní.“ Lokiho tvář se zkroutila odporem. „Máš nějakou představu, jak dlouho jsi z Midgardu pryč?“ Dokonce i způsob, jakým nadzvedl obočí, byl posměšným gestem namísto zvědavého vyklenutí, jaké si zvykl vídat. „Věř mi, dávno pokračovala ve svém životě po boku jiného muže, který jí zahřívá postel.“

Tony zase přistoupil o krok blíž, oběma rukama sevřel Lokiho oblečení v pěstech a tvrdě ho strčil proti pracovnímu stolu. Srdce mu teď bušilo z úplně jiného důvodu.

„Nikdy se o ní znovu _neopovažuj_ takhle mluvit. Rozumíš?“ Och, byl tak vytočený. Zuřivý do morku kostí a Lokiho neustále chladný výraz mu vůbec nepomáhal se uklidnit.

„Nebudu ztrácet dech,“ ušklíbl se Loki. „Jen říkám pravdu, to je důvod, proč jsi tak rozzuřený!“

„NE! Nemáš o tom co mluvit! Kdyby nebylo tebe, nebyl bych ani v týhle bryndě! Ty jsi ten, kdo mě do toho zatáhl! Kdyby ses neukázal v mojí věži, byl bych pořád doma! Je to všechno na tobě, takže se _neopovažuj_ mě poučovat!“

„Pusť mě,“ zasyčel Loki nebezpečně a Tony to udělal, i když hněv uvnitř něj pořád ještě vřel. „Už jsi se svým záchvatem vzteku skončil?“

„Já?! Já jestli jsem skončil?! Ty jsi ten, kdo se chová jako mrcha jen proto, že se ti dostalo odmítnutí. No, hu-huu, dospěj sakra! Mám život, o kterej jsem přišel! Lidi, co na mě doma čekaj! Lidi, kterým na mně záleží, kteří se mě nevzdají tak snadno, bez ohledu na to, kolik času uběhne! A Pepper mě miluje a já miluju ji! Nepředhazuj mi svoje blbý názory jen proto, že ty seš všem ukradenej!“

Tony mohl doslova vidět ten okamžik, kdy na Lokiho tvář vklouzla maska, aby zakryla jakoukoli upřímnou reakci, která se snad chtěla projevit. Viděl okamžik, kdy jeho zelené oči na vteřinu pohasly, a pak ztratily lesk, než se staly úplně bezvýraznými. Nesevřel pěsti, ani nezměnil postoj. Neudělal nic, jen na Tonyho zíral. Vydal ze sebe odfrknutí, což měl být asi smích a na krátkou chvíli se mu na tváři rozprostřel široký ostrý úšklebek – který ani zdaleka nedosahoval jeho očí.

„No, přinejmenším tohle je naprostá pravda,“ přitakal lehce okouzlujícím tónem, který zněl tak falešně, až to Tonyho tahalo za uši. Loki se otočil a odcházel, záda rovná, ani ne napjatá, kroky široké a sebejisté, ale také mnohem ráznější než kdykoli jindy. Teprve teď, když byl Tony obeznámen s Lokiho lehkým a elegantním způsobem chůze, viděl ten markantní rozdíl. Vážně chtěl vzít svá poslední slova zpátky.

„Loki,“ volal za ním, ale on se nezastavil ani neotočil, prostě odešel.

Tony si přitiskl dlaně na oči a chvíli jen dýchal. Pořád byl rozzlobený, ale hněv teď převyšovala i zdravá dávka viny. Ani to nedávalo smysl! Měl právo se zlobit, ale přesto si přál, aby byl držel jazyk za zuby.

„Kurva!“ zaklel a oběma rukama se opřel o pracovní stůl, hlavu svěšenou.


	32. Niklák za tvůj polibek

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Tumbla_

_Širý vesmír_

V posledních několika hodinách vyčistil svou zbroj, svou zbraň a své nože, dvakrát přeskupil svůj lektvarový kabinet a rovněž vyměnil povlečení na své posteli. Pak několik minut zíral na postel a uvažoval o tom, zda by se neměl přesunout do úplně jiné místnosti. V hlavě mu bušilo a on věděl, že kdyby měl opravdu přístup ke své magii, z konečků prstů by mu každých pár vteřin létaly jiskry. Všechny jeho pokusy vyčistit si hlavu byly dosud marné, jeho mysl se prostě neustále znovu a znovu točila ve spirále kolem těch samých věcí.

Hloupý. Hloupý. Hloupý! Uvolnil se, ztratil ostražitost. Chyba, vždycky ta samá chyba. Nebyl blázen, měl to vědět. Sentiment, ubohý prokletý sentiment, jako vždy. Měl na sebe takový vztek! Nikdy neměl Starkovi dovolit se k němu dostat tak blízko, dostat se mu pod kůži, ale nechal se vlákat do falešného pocitu bezpečí pěknými slůvky a hrdinskými činy. Poučí se vůbec někdy?! Věděl to, alespoň si myslel, že to věděl. Měl to čekat. Zarazil se těsně před tím, než nakopl svou postel, protože tohle… tohle zkrátka začínalo být patetické. Tak zatraceně patetické.

Tak se místo toho jen posadil na postel, aby se zklidnil a sesbíral zpátky vše, co se náhodou vysypalo. Zatlačit to dolů, kam to všechno patřilo a kde to mělo zůstat. Stále se potřeboval své lekce učit tvrdou cestou, jak se zdálo. Co si vůbec myslel? Hloupý, tak moc hloupý. Chtěl něco spálit nebo něco rozbít, ale na lodi samozřejmě nebylo nic, co by mohl zničit, tak mu nezbylo než sedět na posteli, zatímco jeho mysl mu zas a znova připomínala jeho naprosté idiotství. Ani nevěděl, jak dlouho tam takhle seděl. Po chvíli se cítil jen otupělý.

„Loki.“

Povzdechl si a na okamžik zavřel oči. Neotočil se ke dveřím, ani když je znovu otevřel.

„Co chceš, Starku?“

„Seděl jsi tu celý den?“ Loki nepovažoval za nutné odpovědět. Stark po chvíli ticha pokračoval. „Hele, na takovýhle mluvení mě zrovna moc neužije, dobře? Doma by se na mě už každej díval, jako na exota jen proto, že se o to vůbec snažím. No, ne že bych se nesnažil vyvinout úsilí dřív, ale nikdy to nedopadlo moc dobře. Nejsem v tom dobrej, to už jsem říkal.“

„Co chceš, Starku?“ opakoval Loki, aby zastavil tu tirádu slov.

Stark se zhluboka nadechl. „Co kdybychom tu věc s výměnou slov zkusili znovu, ale tentokrát bez toho aniž bychom se snažili navzájem rozebrat?“

„Není o čem mluvit.“

„V tom s tebou nesouhlasím,“ oponoval Stark a vešel dál do místnosti. Ani nezaváhal, než se posadil na postel vedle Lokiho.

„Nemám právě zájem o to, co mi chceš říct,“ oznámil mu Loki pouze.

„Škoda,“ odpověděl Stark lehce. „Stejně budu mluvit a loď není dost velká, abys ode mě mohl utéct.“

„To v každém případě, mluv tedy.“ Stark byl umíněný a Loki se mu nemohl vyhýbat navždy, mohl by si to stejně tak dobře odbýt. Stark jistě chtěl uklidnit své svědomí, takže Loki ho nechá vyslovit svá prázdná slova. Ačkoli nečekal, že se ukáže tak brzo, ale to vlastně nic neměnilo.

„Někdy jsi vážně bastard, víš to?“

Och, tento rozhovor bude stejně slastný jako ten předchozí.

„Já vím,“ nebyl důvod to popírat.

„No, to i já,“ odpověděl Stark. „Zdá se mi, že něco z _toho_ … se blížilo už dlouho.“

„Pokud se jen chystáš blábolit o ničem, můžeš stejně tak odejít,“ doporučil mu Loki.

„Fakt se mi to kurva ani nepokusíš usnadnit?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Své myšlenky jsi dokonale vyjasnil. Nevidím důvod, proč na to plýtvat více slovy,“ konstatoval Loki pevně.

„Nech toho sakra, mohl bys? Tohle! Tohle je… já nevím, jak se s tím vypořádat! Bože.“ Stark se předklonil, opíraje se lokty o stehna, hlavu svěšenou, podepřenou rukama.

Loki na něj teď konečně pohlédl, když se Stark díval někam jinam.

„Nelhal jsem.“

„Stejně ses zachoval jako bezcitnej bastard,“ odpověděl člověk. „Já… odmítal jsem o tom přemýšlet. Co to znamená bejt pryč tak dlouho. Že věci nebudou stejný, až se vrátím domů, že… jsem vlastně ztratil život, kterej jsem měl. Nechtěl jsem na to myslet, protože myšlenka na návrat domů mě držela nad vodou, dobře? A krucinál, ale měl jsi pravdu… Nedostanu to zpátky, není šance, že to někdy dostanu zpátky, ale zatraceně, Loki, to nebylo…“

„Nebylo na mně to říct?“ hádal Loki.

„To máš zatraceně kurva pravdu, že nebylo. Nevíš nic o mém životě a lidech v něm. Můžeš znát mě a věci, které ti řekl Barton, ale to jsou jenom titulky, prázdná slova, stejně jako kecy v novinách, takže _nevíš_ , co mě to stálo se tam dostat…“ pokrčil rameny a nechal slova vyznít do ztracena.

„Pokud jsi už skončil,“ pronesl Loki a chystal se vstát, ale Stark ho chytil za ruku dřív, než tak mohl učinit.

„Ne, zatraceně Loki, poslouchej mě. Nemůžeš mi tohle jen tak vrazit do tváře a pak se chovat jako idiot jen proto, že mám ňáký sračky, který si musim dát do pořádku. A to říkám já. Jsem jako kluk z plakátu, co se chová jako idiot… jak jsem znovu ne tak dávno dokázal.“

Loki spolkl jakákoliv slova, která hrozila vyjít z jeho úst, a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Dobře. Zmírnil jsi něco ze svého pocitu viny. Skončili jsme?“ Neměl zájem slyšet k tomu víc, tak vstal, aby opustil místnost, ale bylo příliš žádat, aby ho Stark nechal o samotě.

„Zatraceně, počkej,“ zaklel Stark a znovu ho chytil za ruku, takže ji Loki škubnutím uvolnil a zamračil se na něj. Samozřejmě měl vědět, že ten tvrdohlavý blázen tak snadno neustoupí. V dalším okamžiku Stark popadl jeho oblečení a držel ho oběma rukama, tak pevně, že tentokrát jediný způsob, jak ho setřást, by bylo silou. Jestli si vážně myslel, že Lokimu zabrání v odchodu tím, že ho zraní…

„Přestaň ode mě odcházet!“ rozkázal Stark zlostně, v jeho hnědých očích plálo příliš mnoho emocí.

„Ty jsi tak dětinský!“ sykl Loki.

„Stejně jako ty!“ odsekl Stark a odmítl ho pustit.

„Co víc chceš? Už jsem poslouchal.“

„Ne, ty jsi neposlouchal ani slovo z toho, co jsem řekl,“ vytkl mu Stark. „Protože ti říkám, že jsem se choval jako kretén. Říkám ti, žes měl pravdu, že jsem se naštval proto, žes měl pravdu. Ale já ne. Lhal jsem.“

„Co?“

„Není to pravda,“ prohlásil Stark. „Dobře? Není pravda, že nemáš nikoho--“

„Pro Norny, Starku, jestli se opovážíš nadnést Th--“

„ _Mě_!“ vykřikl Stark. „To je všechno, co říkám. Mně na tobě záleží… víc než trochu.“

Zatracený nesnesitelný člověk, proč by to mělo Lokiho zajímat? Takové zbytečné věci. Proč by měl vůbec chtít… k čertu s ním, _k čertu s ním_!

„Loki, podívej se na mě,“ požádal Stark. Proti svému lepšímu úsudku tak učinil. Téměř otevřel ústa, aby zasyčel člověku do tváře, kam si mohl svou lítost strčit, ale znal Starka, znal jeho výrazy a věděl, kdy lže. To co viděl právě teď, bylo něco jiného.

„Víš, jak to je,“ promluvil Stark tichým hlasem. „Ty a já, já a ty… na naší cestě domů, spolu řešíme všechny průsery… to se nezmění z ničeho nic. Nechci, aby se to změnilo. Já jen…“ Stark si povzdechl a na moment odvrátil pohled. „Prostě budu potřebovat nějaký čas… na přemýšlení… myslím.“

„Fajn,“ odvětil Loki úsečně.

„Vážně mi to neulehčíš?“

„Copak mě neznáš?“ odsekl hned a Stark si odfrkl a pousmál se.

„To je fakt,“ potvrdil a několikrát kývl. „Měl bych se nabídnout, že ti zase udělám tu rohatou přilbu?“ zeptal se nejistě.

Ze všech směšných věcí, které mohl říct! A říct to zrovna teď!

„Přestaň žertovat,“ zasténal Loki.

„Promiň, obranný mechanismus,“ trhnul Stark lehce rameny.

„Jsem na tebe naštvaný!“

„Tak trochu jsem na tebe naštvaný taky, ale… no… Nikdy jsem ti nic neřekl o… no, o ničem. Ani o Pepper. Takže jsem trochu naštvaný i na sebe. To věci vyrovnává.“

Chvilku stáli v tichu, Loki se nepohnul, ale ani Stark ho nepustil.

„Takové divné jméno,“ poznamenal Loki. Ale Stark pochopil, co měl na mysli.

„Je to přezdívka, kterou jsem jí dal… celkem se ujala,“ odpověděl Stark s milujícím úsměvem.

Tohle… _Tohle_ … nemohl… nechtěl se tím zabývat.

„Pusť,“ požádal tiše a po chvíli váhání to člověk udělal. Tentokrát, když se otočil zády, už ho nezadržel.

„Zůstaneš v pokoji?“ zeptal se Stark těsně předtím, než mohl Loki opustit místnost. Na okamžik nebo dva ho to přimělo ve dveřích zaváhat. Neměl by, opravdu-opravdu by neměl.

„Ano,“ řekl a odešel.

ooOoo

„Co je se Starkem?“ zeptala se Juyu, jakmile Loki druhý den ráno vkročil do kuchyně. Obě Skrullky byly uvnitř, ale jen ta mladší seděla u stolu. Loki jí neodpověděl, jen tázavě nadzvedl obočí.

„Byl velmi tichý,“ podotkla Juyu. „Nemyslím, že za celou noc opustil dílnu.“

Neopustil. To Loki věděl s jistotou.

„To není tvá starost,“ usadil ji Loki rozhodně. Dívka nakrčila nos a poslala jeho směrem zlostný pohled, než se vrátila ke svému jídlu.

„Jasně.“

Loki protočil oči, přešel k pultu a překvapilo ho, když mu Bee podávala hrnek. Loki nerad používal hrnky z lodi, byly to takové nicotné ošklivé malé věci. Ať už v něm bylo cokoli, bylo to horké a kouřilo se z toho, vůni ale nepoznal.

„Našli jsme nějaké kořeny kašti,“ poznamenala Juyu. „Zaliješ je vařící vodou a vypiješ to,“ dodala na vysvětlení, když Loki zůstával zticha.

„Chápu,“ pronesl. „Nemyslel jsem si, že bychom na lodi měli takové věci.“

„Překvapilo by tě, kolik věcí můžeš najít při úklidu skříní,“ sdělila mu dívka. Loki přijal hrnek červenohnědé kapaliny, který Bee stále držela natažený jeho směrem.

„Děkuji ti, malá Bee,“ poděkoval. Naposledy, když pil nějaký čaj, to bylo ještě s jeho… s Friggou. To opravdu nebyla vzpomínka, kterou by si měl právě teď vybavovat. Neměl zrovna úžasnou náladu, aby s tím začínal. Sedl si na židli, co nejdál od Juyu, protože dívka mu šla pořád ještě na nervy a ochutnal horkou tekutinu. Bylo to dobré a naštěstí ne sladké.

„Vy dva jste se poškorpili nebo tak něco?“ ptala se znovu Juyu.

„Která část z ‚to není tvá starost‘ uniká tvému porozumění?“ zamračil se Loki.

„Budu to brát jako ano,“ ušklíbla se dívka a vidličkou nabodla další kousek jídla. Bee vyskočila na pult a usadila se tam. Ráda se zdržovala na vyvýšených místech, pozorovala. Zdála se klidná, klidnější než kdy dřív, takže Loki měl alespoň v tomto pravdu.

Věděl, že by měl jednoduše odejít, ale v noci toho moc nenaspal a tento zvláštní druh čaje chutnal dobře, takže ignoroval culící se Skrullku u stolu a vrátil se k upíjení.

„Kdybys chtěl slyšet můj názor…“ začala Juyu znovu.

„Nechci,“ přerušil ji okamžitě, ale jeho názor byl samozřejmě ignorován.

„Vždycky byste mohli jednoduše zůstat spolu v jedné místnosti, dokud vás nezačne nudit mít na sebe vztek.“

Loki ji srovnal pohledem, který jí s největší pravděpodobností řekl, co si o tom nápadu myslí. Jen pokrčila rameny.

„Oba se začnete dost rychle nudit. Mluvili byste, jen abyste se nezbláznili. Myslím, že by to fungovalo.“

Loki dopil svůj čaj a bez komentáře opustil místnost. Nepotřeboval, aby ho nějaké _dítě_ poučovalo o takových věcech.

ooOoo

„Co ve jménu zdravého rozumu sis to udělal?“ zvolal Loki, když se v pozdních odpoledních hodinách vrátil do jejich pokoje.

Stark měl na posteli spoustu obvyklých medicínských potřeb a pokoušel se obvázat si pravé předloktí. Prsty měl červené a plné puchýřů a na ložních přikrývkách se vedle něj tvořila krvavá skvrna. Stark sebou škubl, jak vzhlédl.

„Měl jsem malou nehodu, když jsem testoval něco na energetických krystalech,“ vysvětlil.

„Vybuchlo ti to v ruce,“ vyvodil Loki. Hluboké řezy a těžké popáleniny, muselo to být ono.

„Jo,“ přikývl Stark.

„Mohl jsi tak přijít o prsty nebo dokonce o celou paži! Co jsi dělal? Co sis vůbec myslel?!“

„Jak říkám, jen jsem experimentoval,“ prohlásil Stark defenzivně. „Ale myslím, že jsem byl trochu… unavený,“ připustil poté.

„Ty pitomý… prostě… uuh!“ jen rozzlobeně zasténal a přistoupil k posteli, aby muži odebral obvaz a podíval se na škodu. „Musíš dostat ven všechny střepy, než se to pokusíš obvázat!“ zaječel na něj hned, když se podíval zblízka.

„Myslel jsem, že jsem je vyndal všechny,“ odvětil Stark na oplátku. „A nechtěl jsem, aby to dál krvácelo.“

„Samozřejmě že ne,“ procedil Loki se zaťatými zuby, rozhlédl se kolem a zahlédl krvavé pinzety a větší střepy krystalů, které Stark již vytáhl ze svého těla. Tvrdohlavý, nesnesitelný člověk. Zvedl pinzetu a uchopil Starkovu paži nad loktem, kde neměl popáleniny v takové míře.

„Nemel se,“ nařídil. „Kdybych nevěděl, že nejsi _tak_ ubohý, řekl bych, žes to udělal úmyslně,“ reptal Loki, když vytáhl několik střepů.

„Jo, rozřezal a popálil jsem si půlku ruky, aby sis mohl hrát na Florence Nightingaleovou,“ odsekl Stark podrážděně.

„Měl jsi mě zavolat hned,“ vyčetl mu Loki, když vyndával další malé kousky krystalu.

„Pořád jsi naštvaný,“ bránil se Stark.

„To neznamená, že chci, aby ses vyhodil do povětří,“ vyštěkl Loki. „Nebo že chci, aby ses zranil ještě hůř tím, že to správně neošetříš, ty nesnesitelný blázne!“

Stark sebou znovu škubl, když vytáhl další střep, celá ruka se mu třásla bolestí. Hloupý člověk, hloupý nezodpovědný iritující člověk.

„Já vím… omlouvám se,“ vydechl Stark. Loki jen na okamžik vzhlédl k jeho tváři. Byl bledý a chvěl se, a Loki nevěděl, jestli to bylo bolestí a ztrátou krve nebo nedostatkem spánku. Stark měl pod očima tmavé kruhy, jeho vlasy tvořily zpocený zmatek a šaty měl ohořelé a špinavé. Smrtelníci… jejich kůže a maso a kosti, vše křehké, skoro až příliš snadné je zlomit, tak snadno je šlo zranit.

Když nemohl najít žádné další střepiny, odložil pinzetu, popadl nějaké obvazy a volně je omotal kolem ran. No, celé předloktí byla jedna obrovská rána, ale zaměřil se na krvácející části.

„Jen to tu trochu přidržuj, zatímco namíchám elixír. Nechci, abys to tady zakrvácel ještě víc.“

Brzy mu dojdou ingredience, jestli Stark bude takhle pokračovat. Člověk by si měl mnohem víc uvědomovat svou vlastní smrtelnost, a jak snadno se jeho tělo mohlo poškodit. Stark to měl vědět lépe.

„Chci s tebou mluvit,“ ozval se poté Stark, zatímco Loki vytahoval komponenty do elixíru ze své skříňky.

„Vypiješ ten elixír a pak budeš spát,“ nakázal mu pevně Loki. „A nemysli si, že ti ještě někdy umožním hrát si s krystaly, když nejsi zcela soustředěný.“

„Jo, já si vážně nevedu dobře, když jde o takové restrikce,“ přiznal Stark.

„Zabiješ sám sebe!“ vyštěkl Loki, když se otočil.

„Ne, nezabiju! Někdy něco zpackám, no a co? Jsem člověk, to se stává! Ale nedovolím, aby mě to zastavilo!“ Pak pokračoval klidnějším tónem. „A ty mi nemůžeš říkat, co mám dělat.“

Loki jen zaskřípal zuby a vrátil se do práce.

„Budu dávat větší pozor,“ ujistil ho poté Stark.

„Nezajímá mě to, Starku,“ zasyčel Loki.

„Ne, já vím, že jo,“ odpověděl. „Trvalo by měsíce, než by se to samo uzdravilo,“ poznamenal. „Takže díky.“

„Ten elixír ti nedává povolení k tomu, aby ses choval lehkomyslně! Jen proto, že dokážu něco opravit, to neznamená, že budu vždycky včas u toho, abych to udělal!“

Loki prásknul ampulkou o stůl a bojoval, aby se zbavil sevření v hrudi, protože si vybavil, kdy naposledy tato slova pronesl. Vzpomněl si, jak se díval do stupidně důvěřivých, usmívajících se modrých očí, zatímco křičel a jak jeho slova byla k ničemu, protože se nic nezměnilo, vůbec nic, bez ohledu na to, kolik vzteklých slov vyplivl. Co by se ti hlupáci starali, dokud s sebou měli Lokiho, aby magicky vyřešil jejich problémy a vytáhl je z potíží? Co by se starali, že on se děsil okamžiku, kdy dorazí příliš pozdě? Kdy nebude schopný přiskočit a pomoci. Nestarali se, protože proč by tam neměl být? Coby loajální stín, kterým byl.

„Neberu tě za samozřejmost,“ poukázal Stark. „A nečekám, že mě spravíš pokaždé, když něco podělám. To není tvoje práce, nejsi můj sluha. Většinu svého života jsem nechával druhé, aby uklízeli můj svinčík, nechci se k tomu vracet a dělat to zas.“

Loki na moment ztuhl, pak polkl a vrátil se k přípravě směsi. Byla škoda, že se vždycky musela připravit čerstvá, aby správně účinkovala. Bylo by praktické mít kolem nějakou přichystanou v lahvích, zvlášť se Starkovou tendencí nechávat se zranit.

„Ta věc mě hned vyřadí z provozu,“ zamumlal Stark po chvíli mlčení. „Ale myslel jsem to vážně, když jsem řekl, že s tebou chci mluvit. Budeš tady, až se probudím?“

Loki k němu na okamžik zalétl pohledem a zhluboka se nadechl. Ramena mu poklesla, jak tenze z nalezení toho hloupého člověka v tomto stavu konečně opadla. Proč jen bylo tak těžké jeho slova pustit z hlavy? Proč se nemohl jednoduše otočit zády? Proč nemohl jednoduše zůstat naštvaný? S Thorem to bylo snazší. Ani Hromovládce, prosící slovy a žebrající očima tohle nedokázal. Nepřiměl ho váhat, v každém případě ne nadlouho. Jak moc si jenom toho člověka pustil k sobě? Jak to že si toho nevšiml dřív? Proč jeho? Ach, ne, on věděl, proč jeho, jen nechápal jak. Jak to, že se to zapustilo tak hluboko? Jako čepel, která klouzala do něj a skrz něj, přímo do srdce. Mohl by ho vyrvat, jako vyrval ostatní… ale… možná by krvácel příliš, možná by rána byla příliš velká, možná by se nezahojila…

U všech bohů, jak se to stalo?

„Tvá postel je zakrvácená… můžeš dnes večer spát v mé,“ nabídl mu Loki poté, co dokončil elixír a otočil se zpátky ke Starkovi.

„Loki…“

„Prostě to vypij a spi,“ poručil mu Loki. Stark vzal sklenici z jeho ruky bez dohadování a vypil zlatavou tekutinu uvnitř.

„Loki, budeš tady, až se vzbudím?“ zeptal se Stark znovu, když přecházel k Lokiho posteli. Oči měl až moc velké a lesklé, zkalené bolestí a únavou a naplněné emocemi, kterým Loki nechtěl věnovat bližší pohled. Už tak měl pocit, jako by ho to celého stravovalo. Měl by víc bojovat nebo už byl podmaněn? Přistoupil blíž a přiložil ruce Starkovi zezadu na hlavu, prsty mu vklouzl do vlasů, jen trochu, jak mu ji zakláněl. Pak se sklonil, přitiskl mu rty na čelo a nechal je tam spočinout na několik úderů srdce.

„Ano, budu tady,“ zašeptal proti horké kůži.


	33. Domácí vězení

_Galaxie Andromeda_

_Soustava Tumbla_

_Širý vesmír_

Tonyho probudilo hlasité bouchnutí vycházející odněkud z místnosti. Naštěstí neměl žádné bolesti a poměrně dobře si odpočinul, i když se při tom náhlém zvuku probudil trhnutím. Posadil se na posteli a promnul si oči, aby se rozhlédl. Byl v Lokiho posteli, na stole bylo jídlo a Loki sám stál u zavřených dveří. Ještě než lépe zaměřil pohled, všiml si napjaté linie jeho ramen.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se. Hlas měl drsný a nakřáplý spánkem, měl by se trochu napít.

„Dveře jsou zamčené,“ oznámil Loki podrážděným tónem a Tony byl hned mnohem bdělejší.

„Jak na Zemi by mohly být dveře zamčené?“ zeptal se.

„ _Jo, to jsem byla já_ ,“ zaznělo z intercomu. Tony překvapeně pozvedl obě obočí, ale ve skutečnosti si zatím nezačal dělat starosti.

„Juyu…“ Loki vyslovil to jméno jako varování.

„ _Uklidni se, neděláme nic… záludného… dobře, nic špatného_ ,“ odpověděla.

„Juyu, hned teď otevři ty dveře,“ nařídil Loki.

„Juyu, co se děje?“ zeptal se místo toho Tony.

„Koho to zajímá?“ ptal se Loki a se zlostným pohledem se ohlédl na Tonyho. „Otevři ty dveře!“

„ _Jo, dobře, ne… pamatuješ, o čem jsme včera mluvili?_ “ zeptala se. Po chvíli si byl Tony jistý, že ta otázka směřovala na Lokiho. „ _O tom, jak byste měli zůstat na stejném místě, dokud se nezačnete příliš nudit na to, abyste se dál zlobili?_ “

„Musíš si dělat legraci,“ pronesl Loki, jak naštvaný, tak rozčilený.

„ _Ani ne_ ,“ odpověděla Juyu.

„Otevři ty dveře teď a já budu uvažovat o tom, že tě neuškrtím!“ rozkázal jí Loki.

„ _Ne!_ “ odmítla. „ _Ne, zůstanete tam a promluvíte si nebo tak něco, až napětí na téhle lodi nebude tak husté, že ho můžu v podstatě krájet! Je to pro bezpečnost nás všech!_ “

Loki v odpověď na to doslova zavrčel a znovu bouchnul pěstí do dveří.

„Juyu…“ začal.

„ _Ne!_ “ odpověděla hned dívka.

„Stáhnu z tebe kůži!“ zasyčel zlostně Loki.

„ _Jo-jo, to se uvidí_ ,“ řekla a Tony si pomyslel, že dívka si poměrně obdivuhodně osvojila schopnost „jak nasrat Lokiho“. Sakra, dosáhla naprosto mistrovské úrovně.

„Ty malá…“ pak se Loki náhle zarazil. „Bee! Jsi tam? Otevři dveře,“ požádal.

Juyu si z druhé strany dokonce odfrkla. „ _Hezký pokus, chlapáku, ale ona je ta, která vám dovnitř tajně donesla jídlo, zatímco jste spali_ ,“ odpověděla Juyu.

Tonymu se podařilo zůstat zticha, ale musel se kousat do rtu, aby tak učinil. Neměl tušení proč, ale celá věc mu přišla hrozně legrační. Alespoň prozatím.

Loki hlasitě zasténal a opřel si hlavu o dveře.

„ _Uklidni se_ ,“ ozvala se znovu Juyu. „ _Pokud nastane nějaký stav nouze, pustíme vás ven_ ,“ slíbila. „ _Takže si prostě užijte pěkný den, vy dva_.“

„Juyu, neopovažuj se… Juyu!“ křikl za ní Loki. „Já budu… _Juyu_!“

Tony se tentokrát doopravdy rozřehtal, snažil se zůstat potichu, opravdu se snažil, ale nemohl, musel se smát. Loki se ihned otočil a oči měl přimhouřené a jedovaté.

„Myslím, že děti jsou čím dál tvrdohlavější, miláčku,“ pronesl Tony, než se mohl zastavit. Loki na něj chvíli nevěřícně zíral, načež ukázal prstem na jeho tvář.

„Ty… ticho!“ poté odkráčel od dveří. Zkřížil paže na prsou a přecházel po místnosti. Z celého těla mu vyzařoval hněv.

„No tak, není to tak špatné,“ chlácholil ho Tony.

„Není to tak špatné? Věděl jsi o tom?“ zeptal se.

„Ne… no, možná jsem se včera zmínil, že s tebou chci mluvit, tak…“ Loki znovu zasténal. „Myslím, že se jen snaží pomoct,“ poukázal Tony a konečně se vyhrabal z postele. „Na způsob ohromné osiny v zadku.“

„Proč jsi tak klidný? Nemáš ani trochu obavy z toho, co by mohly tam venku provádět s naší lodí?!“

„Myslím, že jsme minuli bod, kdy bychom se museli bát zrady,“ pokrčil Tony rameny. Vážně tomu věřil, i když věděl, že Loki ne. Dívky nebyly dost dobré herečky, aby s nimi zůstaly tolik měsíců, zatímco by čekaly na vhodnou příležitost k útoku. Juyu byla svým způsobem příliš průhledná.

„Proč nejsi naštvaný?!“ zeptal se Loki, téměř křičel.

„Jak jsem řekl, chci s tebou mluvit,“ odpověděl, pak pokrčil rameny. „Takhle ode mě nemůžeš odejít.“

Loki ze sebe vydal povzdech, který říkal „jsi nesnesitelný“ a který byl Tonymu tak známý. Téměř ho uklidnilo, když to viděl, protože pokud byl Loki jeho chováním zmatený, bylo méně pravděpodobné, že je skutečně vážně naštvaný.

„Podívej, půjdu se osprchovat a pak se můžeme nasnídat, nebo tak,“ řekl. „Jsem si docela jistý, že měly dobré úmysly. Dobře, a Juyu tě pravděpodobně chtěla vytočit, aby z toho mohla mít velkou srandu.“ Loki znovu v podráždění přimhouřil oči. „Začínám si myslet, že je to způsob, jakým ukazuje náklonnost.“

Lokiho tvář mu řekla dost o tom, co si o této teorii myslí.

„Jasněěě… sprcha,“ odtušil a zašel do koupelny. Pořád ještě cítil značné pobavení, když vstupoval do kabinky, ale pak si vzpomněl, o čem přesně chtěl s Lokim mluvit a jeho nálada kapku potemněla. Tohle nebude zábavná projížďka, ani pro jednoho.

ooOoo

Prvních pár hodin po té hádce měl Tony dost času na přemýšlení, pak v noci poté a včera stejně tak. Nejdřív se snažil nepřemýšlet o Lokim, protože tohle byl hlavně Tonyho problém, musel si to přebrat sám. Kvůli sobě, ne kvůli Lokimu. On mohl být tím, kdo to spustil, ale tak jako tak bylo na čase, aby Tony pořádně zhodnotil svůj život. Nešlo jen o Pepper, i když byla v popředí jeho myšlenek, šlo o všechno. Jak na něj lidé budou reagovat, když se po tolika letech vrátí? Jak mohl zapadnout zpátky do toho života po tom všem? Představil si sám sebe doma ve své dílně, Jarvise, jak mu asistuje, DUM-Eho jak dělá binec, Pepper, jak mu připomíná smlouvy, které musel podepsat a setkání, kterých se musel zúčastnit, Rhodeyho, jak zaskakuje, jenom aby se přesvědčil, že žije. Představil si plně vybavený bar a obrovské množství kávy, které každý den nasával. Představil si, jak si na sebe bere oblek kvůli publicitě a bojuje jenom tehdy, když se nějakej psychouš rozhodl dělat bordel. Představil si tiskové konference a udělování autogramů, pózování na fotky…

To všechno se zdálo tak vzdálené a většina z toho hloupá, zvlášť ty propagační akce. Tady měl novou provizorní dílnu plnou mimozemské technologie a jeho práci doprovázela Lokiho bystrá mysl a ještě ostřejší jazyk. Loki, pracující na rytinách, sedící ne tak daleko od něj, dlouhé vlasy svázané nebo někdy dokonce zapletené. Přemýšlel o super-zdravém a super-nemastném neslaném jídle, kterým se většinou krmili a na které si Tony touto dobou zvykl. Krucinál, dokonce už skoro dva roky nevypil ani malý doušek alkoholu. To se nestalo od doby před MIT. Nasazoval si oblek, aby ho nezabili nebo nezmrzačili plazí mimozemšťani, bojoval, aby přežil, aby zachránil svoji vlastní kůži i tu Lokiho. Měl loď, kterou musel řídit a šílené vesmírné padouchy někde tam venku, kteří ho pořád hledali. Přemýšlel o tom, jak nosit u sebe zbraň se stalo nezbytným pravidlem. Místo své firmy, mnoha domů a luxusních aut měl IronMagea. Byl velitel Stark – pokud se nějaký úředník zeptal – a nosil alyndorské brnění s vyrytými fénixi, místo svého červeno zlatého obleku z titania. Jako zálohu měl Boha chaosu a dvě Skrullské dívky s kožoměneckými schopnostmi, ne Rhodeyho, ne Avengers, ne SHIELD. Jak měl vklouznout zpátky do role Tonyho Starka, miliardářského superhrdiny, až se vrátí?

Měli teď nové mapy, ale dosažení Mléčné dráhy neznamenalo konec cesty. Byla to velká galaxie, tak pořád nevěděl, jak dlouho tahle jízda potrvá. O kolik víc se do té doby změní? Kolik věcí se změní na Zemi? Ani nepřemýšlel o tom, jak SHIELD zareaguje, až se konečně dostane domů.

Jedno věděl jistě, věci se nevratně změnily. Neexistoval žádný návrat do starého života. I kdyby dostal zpátky svou firmu, obleky a všechno, bylo by to jiné. Tony bude vědět o Šíleném Titánovi a o Jiném, bude vědět o Skrullském impériu a všem ostatním, co se v jeho životě stalo. Tony měl k dispozici Vše-jazyk a pokročilé DNI a piezoelektrickou technologii, používal energetické zbraně a koval alyndorská brnění. Bude vědět o rozlehlosti vesmíru a všech těch světech a galaxiích a těch, kteří je obývali. Jak se měl dívat na věci stejným způsobem jako dřív? Jak by někdo na Zemi mohl porozumět všemu, co Tony už viděl a čím si prošel? Jak by někdo mohl pochopit, že právě teď byl Loki tím, komu věřil víc, než komukoliv v celém vesmíru?

A Pepper… jak by ho mohla vzít zpátky? Chtěl Tony, aby to udělala? Chtěl, aby truchlila a trpěla celá léta a pak přijala Tonyho zpátky, jako by se nic nestalo? Jak by tohle mohl od ní očekávat? Lokiho slova byla krutá, pravda mu byla drsně hozena do tváře, ale to ji nečinilo o nic méně pravdivou. Nebyl tím samým mužem jako dřív. Co fungovalo s Pepper tehdy, nemusí fungovat znovu. Nebude ho znát tak dobře, jako ho znala v minulosti, příliš mnoho věcí Tony nebude schopen vysvětlit.

Věděl to, věděl to všechno. Zbývala jediná otázka. I když to všechno věděl, bylo možné nechat to být? Přestat se upínat ke vzpomínce na svůj bývalý život, život, který tak dychtil získat zpátky? Mohl by to nechat být? Byl toho schopný? Teď na něj čekala jiná budoucnost, to věděl, ale přijmout to byla úplně jiná věc.

Vyšel ze sprchy, osušil se, hodil na sebe nějaké šaty a vrátil se do pokoje, zatímco si ručníkem ještě sušil vlasy. Loki seděl u stolu, mrzutě přežvykoval nějaké jídlo. Alespoň už se tak nevztekal.

„Chci ti říct o Pepper,“ začal Tony. Loki se na něj podíval a nezdál se tou představou nadšen.

ooOoo

Co začalo jako vysvětlení týkající se Pepper a kým v Tonyho životě byla, se změnilo v příběh o Tonyho životě před Afghánistánem. Poněvadž nebylo možné vysvětlit Pepperin vliv, pokud jste nevěděli, jak moc bezstarostný a bezohledný kretén Tony předtím byl. Samozřejmě musel zmínit i Rhodeyho a po chvíli se věci nevyhnutelně obrátily směrem k Obadiahovi. Tehdy Tonymu došla slova, protože mluvit o tom byla úplně jiná plechovka červů, na jejíž otevření se prostě ještě necítil.

Loki ho nepřerušil, což bylo divné, protože Tony měl pocit, jako by mluvil celé hodiny. Nejprve vypadal podrážděně, dokonce i znepokojeně, ale čím víc slov ze sebe Tony vysypal, tím klidnější se zdál. Tony to bral jako dobré znamení. Možná konečně pochopil, co to znamenalo, že Pepper nebyla jen nějaká přítelkyně.

„Dobře, dobře, zastav,“ přerušil ho nakonec Loki. „Nemusel jsem poslouchat něco tak nechutně romantického celá staletí. Takže v prvé řadě, nikdy mě nevystavuj něčemu takovému znovu. A za druhé, chápu to, obrázek je jasný, zpráva přijata, pochopil jsem, ona je tvá jediná opravdová láska, tvé srdce jí patří navždy a tak dále, a tak dále… můžeme se teď pohnout dál? Možná bychom mohli začít přesvědčovat naše vzpurné Skrullky, že jsme znovu _báječní_ přátelé, aby nás pustili z téhle místnosti.“

„Ne, ty to nechápeš. Je to, jako bys měl selektivní sluch. Rád věnuješ pozornost jen těm nejhorším částem, když s tebou někdo mluví?“ To by pár věcí vysvětlovalo.

„O čem to mluvíš?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Co se snažím říct, je, že byla jedním z nejdůležitějších lidí v mém životě a vždycky bude, je mnohem víc, než jen moje přítelkyně. A já vím, že ji neztratím úplně, bez ohledu na to, jak dlouho jsem pryč, ale nebudu moct jen tak naskočit zpátky do vztahu. Do jejího života jistě, ale nebudu moct být s ní.“

„Oh… _Oh_!“ Loki se předklonil a opřel si lokty o stůl. „Poslouchám.“

„Sobecký bastarde,“ zavrtěl Tony hlavou. To sedělo, že Loki začne dávat větší pozor, jakmile se rozhovor stočí trochu zpátky k němu a jeho zájmům.

„Mám pocit, že se opakuji, ale… Copak mě neznáš?“ Tony se tomu musel zasmát.

„Tak jo, věc se má tak,“ pokračoval Tony. „Nechci, aby se trápila. Nechci, aby na mě tak dlouho čekala. Chci, aby byla šťastná, i když tam já nejsem. Já jen… po dlouhou dobu jsem měl pocit, že jestli mi to bude s někým fungovat, bude to s ní. Že nikdo jinej se nikdy nedokáže vyrovnat se všema mejma volovinama tak jako ona. Není snadný se toho vzdát, přijmout, že je… konec. Sakra, je konec už dlouho, jenom jsem o tom nechtěl přemýšlet.“

„Protože sis vždycky myslel, že je to buď ona, nebo být sám?“

„No, ‚sám‘ není to nejlepší slovo, protože ze mě vždycky visely kočky napravo nalevo, jestli víš, co tím myslím.“

Loki protočil oči. „Ano, Astrild. Vím, co máš na mysli.“ Tony se chtěl zeptat, kdo to do pekla byl Astrild, ale cítil, že by se dostali zcela od věci, kdyby to udělal, tak to nechal být.

„Takže jsem spíš měl pocit, že kdybych to nedokázal s ní, nebyl bych toho schopnej s nikým.“

„A teď si nemyslíš, že to můžeš dokázat s ní?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Myslím, že jsem se změnil. Myslím, že je tu příliš mnoho věcí, který by nepochopila, nebyla by schopná dívat se na věci způsobem, jakým se teď na ně dívám já. Celá záležitost s ‚Iron Manem‘ pro ni byla skoro příliš. Tohle…“ odmlčel se, ani nevěděl, jak něco z toho pojmenovat.

„Ano, která slušná dívka by chtěla nějakého zatraceného vesmírného piráta?“ zeptal se Loki a Tony se okamžitě začal smát.

„My nejsme zkurvení piráti,“ oponoval. Loki se ostře ušklíbl.

„O tom nic nevím, krademe, podvádíme a střílíme.“

„Musím ti připomenout, že já jsem byl naprosto ochotnej vyjednávat nebo smlouvat jako hodnej kluk. Jsou to ty tvoje chaotický vibrace, který přitahujou nebezpečí.“

„Já nemám chaotické vibrace!“

„Tomu nevěřím!“ odvětil Tony, i když se mu na tváři pokoušel usadit úsměv. Loki vypadal pobaveně a rozhořčeně zároveň. „Pokaždý, když jsme vytáhli paty z lodi, někdo se nás pokusil zabít… nebo sníst!“ Tony nezapomněl na vesmírného dinosaura, který si z něj kousek ukousl.

„To jen proto, že jsi vždycky lehkomyslný!“ argumentoval Loki.

„Kdepak, bůh chaosu přitahuje chaos! Jsem o tom přesvědčenej skoro na sto procent!“

Loki si odfrkl a překřížil paže na hrudi, jako by se cítil hluboce uražen. Bylo to takové „princovské“ gesto, že to Tony málem považoval za roztomilé.

„Takže, zpět k našemu hlavnímu tématu,“ promluvil Tony po chvilce ticha.

„Chceš, aby šla dál a byla šťastná, ale zároveň je pro tebe těžké přijmout, že už k sobě nepatříte,“ shrnul Loki.

„Docela dost,“ souhlasil Tony. „Přijmout to je jako přijmout, že se vzdávám osoby, kterou jsem býval předtím, přijmout, že jsem teď někdo jinej. Je to těžký… nejsi… ty jsi taky jinej… myslím…“

Loki shlédl na své ruce, než promluvil, jako by pozoroval své prsty nebo nehty.

„Já… nemám nic, čeho bych se musel vzdát, protože jsem v prvé řadě ani nic neměl, ani si nemusím dělat starosti o něčí štěstí,“ informoval ho nakonec. „A jsou tu nějaké věci, které nedokážu změnit, takže je nemůžu nechat být, ani kdybych chtěl.“

Tony se na něj chvíli díval, jak jeho výraz postupně vážněl. Tony chtěl opravdu vědět, co mu procházelo hlavou, ale Loki jen dál zíral na svou ruku. Možná že přemýšlel o všech věcech, které udělal předtím, o krvi, kterou prolil. Možná o něčem jiném.

„Chceš být fér?“ zeptal se. Loki se na něj podíval, obočí tázavě zdvižená. „Tak trochu jsem si tu vylil srdce a bylo to… bolestivý a trapný a nechci to už nikdy dělat znovu, takže… co kdybys mi řekl něco, abych se cejtil líp?“

„Neměl jsem nikoho jako je tvá Pepper,“ odpověděl Loki.

„Někoho jinýho? Chystám se tu střílet od boku a předpokládám, že nechceš mluvit o svém bratrovi.“

„Není to můj bratr,“ opáčil Loki, ale alespoň to neřekl rozzlobeně. Znělo to víc… rezignovaně.

„Nebudu tlačit na téma rodiny, protože věř mi, není nic, co bych nenáviděl víc, než mluvit o rodině. Ale vážně, dej mi něco.“

Loki chvíli mlčel, ale přinejmenším vypadal, že přemýšlí. Tony čekal, protože pro něj bylo těžké mluvit a věděl, že pro Lokiho to bylo ještě těžší.

„Nebylo to úmyslné,“ pronesl Loki nakonec.

„Co?“

„Vtažení tě do tohohle, jak jsi řekl. Neudělal jsem to záměrně,“ vysvětlil. „Je to se mnou opakující se téma,“ dodal. „Bezděčně způsobovat škodu, destruktivní, chaotické události,“ odfrkl si s unaveným zasmáním. „Po tom všem by na té tvé teorii o chaotických vibracích mohla být nějaká pravda, protože způsob, jakým se se mnou věci vždycky vymknou kontrole… je to skoro směšné. Vždycky mám plány, ale zkrátka…“

„Vybouchnou?“ hádal Tony.

Loki se tiše zasmál. „Dramaticky.“

„Takže jak jsi skončil v mojí věži?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Vytrhli mě z mé cely na Asgardu přes tajné stezky. Já se z cely ven dostat nemohl, ale oni se zjevně mohli dostat dovnitř, nevím jak. Je snadné ztratit se v prázdnotě, když kráčíš těmito cestami, tudíž boj, který se mezi námi rozpoutal, byl nebezpečný. Opakovaně jsem se jim pokoušel uniknout, až se mi to konečně podařilo. Zápas mě unavil, ale měl jsem volnou cestu do Midgardu. Byl to nejbližší svět, zřejmě proto, že se museli dostat z Devíti světů k fyzické rovině. Musíš pochopit, že takováto chůze mezi světy je jako používat vyšlapanou stezku. Bifrost a Tesseract jsou přesným opakem, jelikož si cestu vytvoří a nepoužívají již existující.“

„Takže můžeš chodit jen po cestách, které už předtím vytvořilo jedno nebo druhé?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Nebo nějaká jiná mocná síla,“ přikývl Loki. „Když se Bifrost nebo Tesseract otevírá, vyhloubí cestu a průchod mezi místy. Existuje omezené množství vhodných průchodů do Midgardu.“

„Jeden je na vrcholku mojí věže, protože tam se otevřel portál během invaze,“ usoudil Tony.

„Ano. Druhý je v poušti, kde přistál Thor,“ pokračoval Loki. „A třetí nahoře na Severu… věřím, že dnes se tomu říká Norsko, a čtvrtý v parku, odkud jsme s Thorem odešli.“

„Oukej, takže Norsko, Nové Mexiko, Central Park nebo moje věž,“ zrekapituloval Tony. „A ty sis vybral moji věž?“

„Je to trochu složitější, než jen to,“ poznamenal Loki. „Sestoupit z cesty vyžaduje značné soustředění a něco, co lze použít jako bránu.“

„Zrcadlo,“ vydechl Tony. Vzpomněl si na velké zrcadlo ve své ložnici, jak se jeho povrch změnil a rozechvěl, následně potemněl, a pak se tam objevil Loki.

„Zrcadlící plochy, ano. Funguje i klidná voda, led je lepší, zrcadla nejlepší.“

„A v poušti nebo v Central Parku není žádný led nebo voda,“ zamumlal Tony.

„Na stanovišti u Bifrostu bývala základna SHIELDu, měla spoustu zrcadel, ale už tam není.“

„A tys nechtěl jít do Norska?“

„Neznámé území, dlouho jsem tam nebyl. Neměl jsem žádný způsob, jak zjistit, co tam očekávat, nebo zda bych byl schopen utéct nebo se skrýt. Ale byl jsem předtím ve tvé věži a město New York je obrovské a plné lidí, je snadnější zmizet v davu.“

„Jenže ten plán nevyšel.“

„Ano, jak jsem právě řekl. Je to opakující se téma pokud jde o mě,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Předpokládal jsem, že pokud bys byl ve věži, mohl bys snad zaútočit na vetřelce a já bych mohl využít tohle odvedení pozornosti k útěku, ale neměl jsem v plánu je tam zavést a nechat tě zajmout. Skutečně jsem nepřemýšlel o tom, zda tam budeš nebo ne, byl jsi jen prchavá myšlenka. Nemohl jsem koneckonců použít jinou bránu, takže na tom nezáleželo. Věřil jsem, že mám víc času, ale byli příliš blízko a no… zbytek znáš.“

„Nevyčítám ti to, víš,“ svěřil mu Tony.

„To je od tebe hloupé.“

„Ne, je to… jejich vina. Jiného a Šíleného Titána a všech jejich šmejdských kumpánů, oni mě zajali a unesli, ne ty.“

„Zavedl jsem je tam,“ poukázal Loki.

„Utíkal jsi, a ano, to bylo to, co mě do toho nakonec dostalo, ale kdyby tě nesebrali z Asgardu, nestalo by se to. Jsem naštvaný na ně, ne na tebe. A dřív či později by po mně šli tak jako tak, pan Smrti-milovník chce velké pozemské bomby, pamatuješ?“

„Ale nebyl bys zavřený se mnou,“ zdůraznil Loki.

„Pak je lepší, že to dopadlo takhle,“ soudil Tony. „Nechci přemýšlet o tom, co by se mi stalo, kdybych v tom byl sám. Byl bych dávno mrtvý, nebo hůř.“

„Já bych byl mrtvý,“ prohlásil Loki. „Bez pochyby.“ Způsob, jakým se podíval na Tonyho a jak to řekl, ukázal, že si to opravdu myslel. Že byl naprosto přesvědčený o tom, že by bez Tonyho zemřel. Ale to nebylo divné, protože Tony to cítil stejně, byl by mrtvý bez Lokiho po svém boku, to věděl.

„Jo, jsme vážně dobrej tým,“ konstatoval Tony a pohled mu oplácel.

„To jsme,“ souhlasil Loki s drobným úsměvem.

„Chtěl jsi mě políbit…“ řekl, než o tom mohl zapřemýšlet.

„To ano.“

„Pořád chceš?“

„Ano.“

Ani okamžik váhání a Tony musel tvrdě polknout. Nevěděl, on… chtěl to. Kurva, ale on to chtěl. Tohle věděl. Ale byl připravený? Byl připravený nechat to být a otočit se k nové budoucnosti? Byl připravený skočit ještě hlouběji do plamenů, do chaosu a nebezpečí? Nebyl si jistý, ale jeho mysl tu bitvu prohrála. Srdce mu v hrudi divoce tlouklo a on nechtěl přemýšlet. Měl pocit, jako by se v příliš starém božím pohledu mohl ztratit. Oči, které změkly jen někdy, když se uzamkly na jeho tváři, pro něj, jen pro něj, jako právě teď.

„Dobře,“ svolil potichu. „Jsem… v pohodě.“

Loki sklouzl ze své židle, hladce, ladně a naprosto tiše. V mžiku byl před ním, ale dole na podlaze mezi Tonyho nohama, možná napůl na kolenou. Lokiho dlouhé štíhlé prsty mu klouzaly nahoru po stehnech a bůh se trochu povytáhl, naklonil se, mírně mu zaklonil hlavu. Jeho tvář, jeho rty jen pár centimetrů od Tonyho, ale nepohnul se, neuzavřel tu malou vzdálenost mezi nimi, neřekl ani slovo, jen vyčkával. Čekal, až Tony učiní poslední krok.

Tony zavřel oči a udělal to. Skočil do neznáma, vstoupil na novou cestu, zapečetil svými rty ta vábivá ústa. Oba zůstali na vteřinu nebo dvě bez hnutí, pak se Lokiho ruce posunuly dál nahoru a k jeho bokům a pasu, a Tonyho prsty si našly cestu do Lokiho černých vlasů, aby si ho přitáhl blíž.

Nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli se topil nebo se úplně poprvé volně nadechl.


	34. Drongo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahoj, galaxie Fornax! Prodělali jsme časový skok, jako vždy mezi hvězdnými systémy a/nebo galaxiemi :)

_Galaxie Fornax_

_Soustava Tayo_

_Planeta Sakaar_

„Takže… myslíš, že je čas na záchranu?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Jen se trochu opozdili,“ pokrčila Juyu rameny.

„Jo a tohle malý zpoždění může znamenat velkou spoustu problémů.“

„Loki má pravdu, vždycky všechno zakřikneš,“ vyčetla mu dívka. Tony se chystal odpovědět, když Juyu pokývla hlavou. „Támhle jdou… och.“

„Och,“ zaskuhral Tony.

Viděl Lokiho a viděl i Bee, která rychle kráčela vedle boha. A za nimi pak šel velice-velice vysoký holohlavý chlap s tmavě šedou kůží a půlnočně černýma očima. Musel měřit aspoň přes sedm stop, měl tetování po celém obličeji a na širokých ramenou a byl alespoň dvakrát tak široký jak Loki.

Tony zíral na Lokiho, když dorazili, zatímco Juyu pomrkávala po věži svalů, která vypadala jako chlap.

„Tohle je Drongo,“ oznámil Loki, jakmile zastavil. „Jde s námi.“

Tony se obrátil k Juyu. „Co jsem říkal? Problémy.“

ooOoo

**_O den dříve…_ **

„Jsi pokušitel,“ obvinil ho Stark v okamžiku, kdy mu Lokiho ruce zezadu sklouzly na boky. „Nejdráždivější pokušitel v historii dráždění vůbec,“ pokračoval muž. Loki se zasmál a sklonil se, aby ho kousl těsně pod ucho.

„Vychutnávám si dvoření,“ pronesl Loki s potutelným úsměvem.

„Tohle není… dvoření, to je mučení,“ odpověděl Stark. „Uvědomuješ si, že jsem neměl sex už… dlouhou dobu.“

Loki se musel zasmát jeho tónu, pak sjel jednou rukou Starkovi na břicho a vklouzl mu prsty pod tílko, aby ho líně pohladil na kůži.

„Tohle je víc, než jen svrbění, které chci podrbat,“ informoval ho Loki hlubokým hlasem. Ne že by nechtěl osvobodit Starka z jeho oblečení, ale všechno mělo svůj správný okamžik. Kdyby chtěl jen dobrou soulož v přikrývkách, postavil by se k tomu jinak. Dokázal být velmi přesvědčivý, pokud vyvstala potřeba. Ne, chtěl něco mnohem uspokojivějšího. „Říkej tomu tedy svádění.“

„Prostě chceš, abych byl tebou posedlý,“ nařkl ho Stark, ale trochu se opřel zády o Lokiho hruď. Svým způsobem měl pravdu, ale zjevně neměl žádný problém s tím nechat se trochu svádět. Lokiho napadlo, jestli se někdy ocitl na přijímacím konci takové pozornosti. Když jednoho obklopovali svolní obdivovatelé, kteří všichni až příliš dychtili ztratit oblečení a skočit do postele, nebylo třeba obratnosti ani skutečného svádění. Někteří muži se chvástali svými úlovky, ale jak by mohly roztažené nohy napůl opilé barové holky být stejně uspokojující, jako někdo, jehož oči hořely opravdovou touhou. Když polibky poháněla opravdová potřeba, ne jen tělesný chtíč, když ruce chtěly zoufale prozkoumávat, ne jen bezmyšlenkovitě hníst. Chvíli trvalo se tam dostat, trvalo jemně prozkoumat rty, trvalo sebejistě putovat prsty, trvalo poznat, jak tělo pod vámi bude reagovat na každé vaše slovo a každý dotek. Ve skutečnosti to trochu připomínalo tanec, nejprve jste se museli naučit kroky. Loki rád objevoval, jak Starkovo tělo šlo dohromady s jeho, zatímco si zvykali na ten pocit vzájemnosti.

„Ano, přesně o to se snažím, odhalil jsi můj hanebný plán,“ odvětil Loki.

„Plánujeme tady snad superhrdina vs. superpadouch?“ zeptal se na oplátku.

„Pouze pokud chceš,“ odpověděl bůh a naposledy ho kousl do krku, než ustoupil a opřel se o stůl vedle muže. Abychom byli spravedliví, ani Stark ještě nepodnikl žádný významný krok, aby posunul věci mnohem dál. Takže se mu jejich taneček zřejmě líbil. Byly to jen pouhé týdny a Loki plánoval vychutnávat si to dlouho, takže nebylo třeba spěchat. Každý krok vyvolával speciální druh uspokojení. A vskutku, mohl si již povšimnout změn ve způsobu, jakým Stark reagoval na jeho dotek, jak v něm bylo méně a méně váhavosti a více a více potřeby, jak dny ubíhaly.

„Na čem pracuješ?“ zeptal se pak Loki.

„No, napadlo mě to potom, co jsem si uvědomil, že jsem se v poslední době několikrát ocitl na špatný straně zamčených dveří,“ začal Stark a jak pro něj bylo typické, jeho pozornost se vrátila zpátky k jeho milovaným výtvorům. „Takže jsem se snažil přijít na způsob, jak by mě DNI mohlo připojit k jiným systémům, ne jen k hlavnímu.“

„Hlavnímu jako v tvém brnění?“ vyptával se Loki.

„V tomhle případě, ano,“ přikývl Stark. „Ten nápad je vlastně, no… tak trochu o hackování. Hackování znamená, že využiješ slabin a vlámeš se do počítačových sítí nebo zabezpečení. Používal jsem to hodně… hlavně se SHIELDem, protože jsou to tajnůstkáři a já nemám rád nevědomost. Každopádně to není jen o získávání informací, ale přístupu ke kontrolním systémům.“

„Jako otevírání některých dveří,“ usoudil Loki.

„Nebo odstavení zabezpečení, vypnutí komunikace a tak dále. Jenom obvykle potřebuju svoje vlastní počítače a software, abych mohl něco hacknout. Jeden počítač komunikuje s ostatními, ale tady není univerzální síť, která by spojovala různé počítače, jelikož mluvíme o různých planetách a galaxiích, ale s DNI bych to možná mohl udělat přímo se svým mozkem. DNI by zajistilo spojení a nemuselo by ani být kompatibilní ke všemu, já bych byl tím, kdo by porozuměl a přizpůsobil se neznámým systémům, DNI je prostě jako… přípojný kabel, který mě propojí. Vysílalo by moje příkazy ostatním systémům tak, jak je posílá lodi nebo mému obleku. Ani náhodou neexistuje druh systému nebo sítě, který by měl ochranu proti způsobu, jakým pracuje lidská mysl a zvlášť moje mysl. Chápeš, o čem tady mluvím?“

„Pochopil jsem dost, zní to zajímavě,“ připustil Loki.

„Jo, jasně že se ti to bude líbit, ty padouchu,“ zabrblal Stark. Loki se jen ostře zazubil.

„Nebude to nebezpečné?“ zeptal se. „Vystavit svou mysl neznámým systémům?“

„Proto se snažím vytvořit převážně jednosměrný spojení a taky chci přijít s nějakým typem dobrý ochrany. Zatím nevím jaký.“

„Nepotřebuješ stroj, abys byl schopný chránit svou mysl,“ nadnesl Loki. „Mohl by ses naučit vystavět nějaké mentální zdi sám.“

„Myslíš, že by to fungovalo?“ zeptal se Stark a zněl zaujatě.

„Dalo by ti to přesnější kontrolu nad vlastní myslí. Přinejmenším bys sis všiml, jestli se ti někdo snaží dostat do hlavy, mohl bys pak DNI včas vypnout.“

„Není to magická záležitost? Protože jsem si docela jistej, že nic takovýho udělat nezvládnu,“ poukázal Stark.

„Pokročilejší telepatie, ano. Ne základy.“

„Zní to stejně tak dobře, jako jakejkoli nápad s firewallem, co jsem zatím měl, DNI zvládne udělat jen tolik.“

„Pokud si myslíš, že to potřebuješ, Starku. Mohu ti s tím pomoct,“ navrhl Loki.

„Proč mi neříkáš Tony?“ zajímal se najednou Stark.

Loki o tom chvíli přemýšlel. „Mám raději Starka,“ řekl. „Zní to… nelítostně.“

„Tony může znít taky nelítostně,“ přel se člověk.

„Ne, to opravdu nemůže.“

„Fajn.“

„Mohu ti říkat Tony, pokud na tom trváš,“ nabídl Loki.

„Ne, to je v pořádku, od tebe to zní divně, teď když jsem to slyšel,“ zasmál se Stark. „Tak, zítra bychom mohli začít na tomhle mentálním tentononc.“

„Zítra se dostaneme na Sakaar,“ připomněl mu Loki. „Budeme tu planetu obíhat několik dní, abychom dobili generátory. Zvažovali jsme riziko přistání pro nějaké zásoby…“

„Ach ano, bylo by milý sehnat další jídlo,“ prohlásil Stark. „Byli jsme ve vesmíru hodně dlouho a nesehnali jsme nic než mapy na Yirbu.“

„Alespoň jsou to ty správné, ne?“

„Díky jedné z nich jsme se dostali sem, ale všechny jsem je ještě nekontroloval, jelikož jsem jich sebral snad dva tucty. Rozhodně se s nimi můžeme dostat zatraceně blízko k Mléčné dráze, když nic jinýho, přinejmenším do satelitní galaxie. Jakmile tam dorazíme, nebude těžký sehnat nový mapy, když bude třeba.“

„Pak tedy přistaneme na Sakaaru,“ přikývl Loki. „Dám vědět dívkám.“

Předklonil se, aby Starka líbnul na rty, než odejde, ale člověk ho chytil za oblečení a přitáhl si ho blíž.

„Ne tak rychle,“ usmál se a naklonil hlavu. „Nemůžeš mě jen tak osahávat a ani mi nedat pořádnou pusu.“

„Samozřejmě, co jsem si myslel?“ Těšilo ho, že Stark začínal být tak náročný, když došlo na tohle, takže se přisunul tak blízko, jak mohl, aby přitiskl jejich těla k sobě. Stark ho objal kolem pasu, takže on mu na oplátku vklouzl rukama kolem ramen a rozevřel ta zvoucí ústa svým jazykem.

ooOoo

„Na pouště mám špatné vzpomínky,“ oznámil Stark, jakmile vystoupili z Drakea.

„V tuto chvíli máme špatné vzpomínky na všechny typy krajin,“ konstatoval Loki. Nacházeli se na okraji města. Šlo o nejvhodnější místo k přistání, to už věděli ze zkušenosti. Většina místních obyvatel měla růžovou kůži, pro změnu žádný reptilián, ale bylo mezi nimi roztroušeno docela dost jiných ras. To přispívalo k barevné vyhlídce. Na cestě sem si už prošli diskuzí ohledně rozdělení se, aby se věci odbyly rychle. Nejprve potřebovali prodat něco z nákladu, aby získali místní měnu. Pak Loki půjde sehnat ingredience, které potřebuje pro svůj lektvarový kabinet – doprovázen Bee – zatímco Stark s Juyu měli na starosti sehnat více zásob. Stark nebyl s tímto uspořádáním zcela spokojený, ale bylo by směšné, aby všichni čtyři chodili všude spolu.

Všechno se vyvíjelo dobře. Obchodníci byli poctiví a zvyklí jednat s cizinci. Bee se držela blízko po jeho boku, vyhýbala se byť jen náhodným dotykům, ale podle všeho se dobře ovládala, takže dav Lokimu nedělal starosti. Trvalo dlouho najít obchodníka, který by měl alespoň něco z toho, co Loki potřeboval. Ingredience k léčivému elixíru byly nejdůležitější, bez zbytku se mohl obejít.

Dostal se do sporu se starou dámou kvůli ceně, pak se ho nějaký kluk pokusil okrást – neúspěšně samozřejmě – ale jinak šlo všechno docela dobře. Ulice byly po několika hodinách mnohem prázdnější a Loki předpokládal, že tomu tak bylo proto, že na poušti se po západu slunce velmi ochladilo a do soumraku už vskutku mnoho nechybělo. Měl svou tašku hozenou přes rameno a přemýšlel, zda by měl pokračovat v hledání věcí, které se mu zatím nepodařilo koupit, když si všiml, že Beeina tichá přítomnost po jeho boku zmizela. Zarazil se a otočil, aby ji šel hned hledat. Byla jen několik kroků pozadu a s hlavou maličko nakloněnou na něco nehybně zírala.

„Copak je, malá Bee?“ zeptal se jí. Věděl, že nedostane žádnou odpověď, ale dost se zlepšil ve čtení její tváře, dokázala toho říct tolik pouhýma očima, bez ohledu na to, zda měly svou původní červenou nebo zelenou barvu jako právě teď. Rozešla se směrem, kterým se dívala, a Loki se otočil, aby ji následoval, zatímco pátral po tom, co mohlo upoutat její pozornost. Nebylo mnoho věcí, které by přitáhly Beeinu zvědavost.

Trvalo jen několik okamžiků, než uviděl, co to bylo, nebo spíš… kdo. Bylo by těžké to přehlédnout teď, když už se tím směrem díval. Byl tam muž, obří muž, větší než kdokoli, koho viděli ve městě. Kdyby se postavil, tyčil by se nad Lokim, jeho svaly byly působivé stejně tak. Neměl na sobě nic než roztrhané kalhoty. Kůži měl tmavě šedou a zdobenou černými znaky, ale celý trup a paže mu pokrývaly i hluboké červené rány, kousance a říznutí. Některé vypadaly jako stopy drápů, ale některé pravděpodobně způsobil nůž. Seděl na odlehlém místě, téměř úplně z dohledu každého, kdo kráčel dolů po ulici.

Bee se nerozpakovala přejít až k místu, kde na zemi seděl a když se zastavila, obr otočil hlavu. Tehdy Loki zaslechl řinčení řetězů. Muž měl značky i na obličeji, malý kosočtverec uprostřed čela, silné čáry nad očima místo obočí, dvě tenké vedle nosu, a několik dalších linií mu vedlo dolů na krk, kde se připojovaly k těm na ramenou. Hromotluk na Bee chvíli zíral, pak se usmál a sklonil hlavu v pozdravu.

„Dobrý den, slečinko,“ pozdravil ji. Jeho hlas zněl právě tak hluboce a dunivě, jak by jeden očekával od někoho jeho velikosti, ale jeho tón byl přátelský.

„Ona nemluví,“ řekl Loki a muž se na něj podíval. Oční bulvy měl černé, ale duhovky zelené.

„To je naprosto v pořádku,“ odvětil muž. „Příliš mnoho klábosení mě snadno unaví, ticho může být velmi příjemné.“

Jeho tón, to nebylo jen, že byl přátelský. Mluvil mnohem jemněji než kterýkoli z místních, které dnes Loki potkal. To jak vypadal, Loki očekával nějakého tupého surovce, ale on jako takový nemluvil. To činilo jeho zjev o to více matoucí.

„Proč jsi připoutaný?“ zeptal se se zamračením. Muž na něj znovu pohlédl a tentokrát přejel Lokiho rychlým pohledem od shora dolů.

„Nejsi z této galaxie, takže to nevíš,“ konstatoval. „Také podle mě vypadáš hodně jako šlechtic, takže bys možná ani neporozuměl.“

Zajímavé. „Proč jsi si tím tak jistý?“

Muž na okamžik povytáhl svá vytetovaná obočí, jako by ve skutečnosti tu otázku neočekával, jako by odpověď měla být zřejmá. „Možná za to může způsob, jakým zvedáš bradu, když začneš mluvit, nebo jak napřimuješ záda, jako bys měl naučené stát v patřičné póze, ale mohl by to být tvůj povýšený velící tón. Vyber si.“

„A to že nejsem odsud?“ zeptal se. Jeho zvědavost byla na maximu, to bylo jisté.

„Možná bych zvážil změnu toho alyndorského brnění, pokud nechceš, aby to bylo zjevné,“ odpověděl hromotluk. „A je to cassiopeiská zbraň, co máš na opasku.“

Loky shlédl na energetickou zbraň. Byla malá a jen část z ní byla vidět, když ji měl takto v pouzdře. Zamyšleně zabroukal.

„Nech mě hádat,“ promluvil muž znovu. „Čekal jsi, že budu vrčet.“

Lokiho rty mírně zkroutil úsměv, nemohl si pomoct.

„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptal se.

„Záleží na tom?“

„Mé jméno je Loki a tohle je Bee,“ představil je bůh. Muž znovu pohlédl na Bee.

„Těší mě, Bee. Já jsem Drongo,“ řekl. Bee mu pokývla, pořád zírala. „Je to tvá sestra?“ zajímal se.

„Přítelkyně,“ odpověděl Loki. „Proč jsi připoutaný, Drongo?“

„No, možná mají v plánu vyhladovět mě k smrti, ale mohla by se chystat i opravdová poprava. Nejsem si úplně jistý.“

„Proč?“

„Proč se staráš?“ zeptal se Drongo na oplátku.

„Nestarám. Jsem zvědavý od přírody a zdá se, že Bee už tě má ráda. O to víc jsem zkrátka zvědavější.“

Bee se takhle nedívala jen tak na někoho, v posledních hodinách zkřížili cestu tuctům různých bytostí a dívka nikomu nevěnovala ani letmý pohled. Možná byla jen zvědavá, protože muž byl tak obrovský, ale možná jí její instinkty řekly něco víc.

„Co by se změnilo, pokud bys to věděl?“ zeptal se ho Drongo.

„Kdo ví? Bylo mi řečeno, že mám tendenci být nepředvídatelný.“ Položil tašku na zem a přistoupil o něco blíž. „Ale rány, které máš na sobě, nemohou být víc než pár dní staré, možná i méně, takže ať už se stalo cokoli, není tomu tak dlouho. Vypadáš jako surovec, ale nemluvíš tak, nejsi otrok nebo nějaký obyčejný nádeník. Tak mi pověz, čím sis zasloužil být připoutaný ve špíně jako pes?“

„Nejsme pro ně ničím víc než to,“ poukázal Drongo.

„Pro ně?“

„Ty s růžovou kůží, viděl jsi je. Jsou to imperialisté, já jsem ze Stínového lidu. Oni vládnou, my sloužíme. Oni prosperují ve městech, my putujeme zemí. Jim se říká kultivovaní, nám se říká primitivové. Oni rozhodují o našem osudu, my ho máme přijmout.“ Trochu se pohnul, až se zcela obrátil k Lokimu a zaklesl se do něj svýma černýma očima. „Nepřijal jsem.“

ooOoo

„Co tím myslíš, že jde s námi?“ ptal se okamžitě Stark, když se otočil a překvapeně hleděl na Dronga.

„Vysvětlím ti to později. Právě teď musíme jít,“ vybídl ho Loki rychle a začal Starka strkat do Drakea.

„Co se stalo se společným rozhodováním?“ protestoval člověk.

„Musím ti připomínat, jak se Juyu a Bee dostaly na naši loď?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Ale to bylo předtím!“

„Starku!“ Loki se zastavil a otočil ho k sobě. Už byli vpředu, zatímco dívky a Drongo vzadu právě nastupovali. „Jakmile uslyšíš, oč jde, budeš souhlasit.“

„Je v potížích?“

„Částečně,“ potvrdil Loki.

„A ty… pomáháš?“ zněl zmateně a Loki se mohl cítit uraženě, kdyby v tu chvíli nebyl sám sebou rovněž tak zmatený.

„Prostě odsud vypadněme, Starku!“

„Jen mi to vysvětli,“ trval na svém. „Tohle ty neděláš! Nesnášíš to, zbytečné potíže, zbytečné heroické nesmysly, jak tomu říkáš. Co se teď děje? Proč je tohle jiné?“

„ _Protože je!_ “ zařval vztekle Loki. Starkova obočí se značně zvedla a okamžik nebo dva na Lokiho jen překvapeně civěl. Bůh se nadechl, než na něj opět pohlédl. „Je to… jiné. Musíme jít.“

„Oukej,“ svolil Stark a pořád se na něj trochu divně díval. „Dobře, samozřejmě. Můžeš mi to říct později.“ Natáhl se a dotkl se Lokiho paže, možná to mělo být uklidňující gesto nebo omluva za požadování odpovědí místo okamžitého jednání. Pak vklouzl na své obvyklé místo a bez dalších otázek startoval motory. Když se Loki ohlédl, dveře už byly zavřené a Drongo se přidržoval, aby se ustálil. Bee stála blízko něj a Juyu si toho zřejmě všimla. Dívka měla ty nejpodivnější instinkty, ale stálo za to věnovat jim pozornost.

Loki nepotřeboval zachytit Drongovy oči nebo na něj kývnout nebo mu cokoli říkat, nebylo třeba. Tak se posadil na své vlastní místo, jakmile Drake vzlétl.

„Víš,“ promluvil Stark, „nemyslel jsem, že bys mě mohl ještě takhle překvapit.“

„Překvapil jsem i sebe,“ odpověděl po pravdě Loki.

„Musí mít ale sakra příběh.“

„To on má.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Planeta Sakaar je součástí Marvelovských komixů (jako většina předchozích planet). Tahle je z komixů o Hulkovi. Pokud máte zájem, můžete juknout na marvel.com pro více informací o této planetě. Já něco z toho samozřejmě zahrnu do příběhu :)


	35. Děti pouště

_Galaxie Fornax_

_Soustava Tayo_

_Orbita Sakaaru_

Juyu byla velmi zvědavá na podivného obra, kterého Loki přivedl na palubu a měla k tomu více než jeden důvod. Především za to mohl Loki, velmistr bezcitných bastardů, který ukázal špetku péče pro někoho, kdo nebyl Stark. To samo o sobě činilo věci mírně řečeno zajímavými. Pak tu byla Bee. Juyu znala ten pohled na její tváři. Vypadala zaujatě, i když bylo těžké uhodnout, co ji tak zaujalo a proč právě teď. Hleděla na Dronga s neskrývanou zvědavostí. V jejím pohledu chyběla střežená váhavost, jakou mívala s Lokim. To dávalo Juyu jen malý smysl. Zatímco bylo zřejmé každému, kdo se dvakrát podíval, že Loki je nebezpečný, nikdo se zdravým rozumem by si nemyslel, že je nebezpečnější než tenhle chlapík Drongo. Ačkoliv velikost samozřejmě neznamenala všechno, protože většina by se obávala rány od Juyu spíše než úderu od Bee a och, jak strašně by se mýlili.

I tak, Drongo byl obrovský! Nikdy v celém svém životě neviděla nikoho takhle velkého. Také z něj cítila teplo jako z pece. Nedokázala vnímat teplotu tak dobře jako ve své pravé podobě, ale když si stoupla vedle něj, pořád mohla cítit to teplo, které z něj vyzařovalo. Značky na jeho kůži vyhlížely rovněž zajímavě. Reptiliáni měli kůži příliš silnou pro takové ozdoby, takže to byl v Andromedě velmi vzácný pohled. Také mluvil překvapivě bohatou a odlišně znělou verzí společného imperiálního jazyka, tím druhem, který Juyu ve svém životě slyšela jen asi jednou nebo dvakrát. Ty, které dřív znala, na vybraná slova moc neužilo a nepatřili ani mezi chytré. Juyu se teď cítila podivně rozpačitě kvůli svým hrubě vyslovovaným slovům. Nesnášela, když si ostatní mysleli, že je hloupá. Loki se tak na ni někdy díval, ale dobře, on se tak díval téměř na každého, samozřejmě kromě Starka. Na Starka se díval, jako by on byl tím, kdo umístil hvězdy na oblohu.

Její oči pak přistály na ranách rozesetých všude po obrově těle. Stark s Lokim stáli na druhé straně nákladového prostoru a o něčem diskutovali. Juyu se neobtěžovala s odposloucháváním.

„Chceš něco na vyčištění svých ran?“ zeptala se. „Máme zdravotnický materiál.“

Drongo se otočil a podíval se na ni. Oči měl zpytavé a vychytralé, v tom jí připomněly Lokiho, ale ten pohled byl zároveň srdečný, možná i upřímný, takže to bylo jiné. Lokiho tvrdý a ostrý pohled zřídkakdy změkl… samozřejmě pokud se nedíval na Starka. Stark byl vždycky výjimka, pokud přišlo na Lokiho, bylo to až směšné.

„To by od tebe bylo milé,“ odpověděl Drongo svým hlubokým dunivým hlasem. Juyu pokrčila rameny a rozhlédla se, jak pátrala po nejbližší krabici s medicínskou výbavou. Bylo absurdní, kolik z těch věcí na lodi měli. Pořád se neodvažovala zeptat, co měl celý ten náklad znamenat, ale z toho, co o Starkovi a Lokim věděla, nic z toho pravděpodobně nekoupili. Možná by si měla udělat čas a požádat Starka, aby jí řekl, před čím přesně oni dva utíkali. Bylo by to spravedlivé. O Juyu a její sestře věděli téměř všechno. Popadla několik věcí, pak se vrátila a předala je Drongovi.

„Můžeš se posadit na některou z těch beden tady,“ vybídla ho. „Nemyslím si, že Stark si právě teď přeje, abys chodil někam dál do lodi.“

„Děkuji ti,“ promluvil Drongo a udělal přesně to, jakmile našel bednu, která pro něj byla dost velká. Bee vyšplhala na nedaleký komín přepravek a dál zírala dolů na velkého muže. Nezdálo se, že by mu to vadilo. Láhev s čistícím balzámem otevřel rychleji, než by Juyu čekala od někoho s tak silnými prsty a nalil si trochu na kousek gázy, aby si s ní potřel řezné rány a ostatní zranění na pažích.

„Co to způsobilo?“ zeptala se.

„Bodcové,“ odpověděl Drongo. „Hmyzí tvorové,“ objasnil.

Juyu cítila, jak se jí rozšířily oči. „To musel být pořádný hmyz,“ podotkla.

„Dost velký,“ souhlasil Drongo. „Nemyslím, že jsme si byli představeni,“ řekl poté a znovu se na ni podíval.

„Jasně, jsem Juyu. Beeina sestra,“ představila se.

„Rád tě poznávám,“ kývl Drongo a pak vzhlédl k místu, kde v oblasti dílny Stark a Loki pořád vedli diskuzi. „On je váš vůdce? Stark, je to tak?“

„No, je něco jako velitel, ale on a Loki jsou partneři, takže všechno záleží na nich na obou.“

„A vy jste?“

„Já jsem nikdo,“ pokrčila Juyu rameny. „Stark nás jen přibral.“

„Och, takže to mají ve zvyku.“

„Ne tak docela. Loki je… nedůvěřivý a podezíravý… nebo jen obecně nenávidí každého z principu. Sama se na to pořád snažím přijít.“

Drongo se té poznámce dokonce trochu zasmál. „Ano, to chápu,“ prohlásil. „Šlechtici se vždy mají na pozoru před bodnutím do zad, obvykle z dobrého důvodu.“

„Ty víš, že je princ?“ zeptala se Juyu s překvapeným zamračením.

„Teď ano,“ odpověděl Drongo rozvážně po chvíli ticha.

Trvalo okamžik, aby si Juyu uvědomila, že její pusa se nechala unést. „Och, kruci.“ Loki na ni bude naštvaný… znovu. Sotva na ni přestal házet smrtící pohledy kvůli té věci se zamčenými dveřmi, i když jim to absolutně pomohlo. Měl jí poděkovat, ale všechno, čeho se jí dostalo, byl ďábelský pohled. Nevděčný bastard. Aspoň že Stark působil ohledně toho v pohodě.

„Jsi klidná,“ poznamenal Drongo. „Nebojíš se mě?“

Juyu o tom přemýšlela sotva vteřinu. „Já se nedám snadno vyděsit,“ odpověděla mu hned, pak zavrtěla hlavou. Nebyla nějaké plaché dítě a nikdo by to neměl předpokládat. „Kromě toho, to Loki tě sem přivedl a on je opatrnější než kdokoliv jiný a má sestra se před tebou nemá na pozoru. Věřím jejímu úsudku.“

Drongo se obrátil a vzhlédl k místu, kde Bee seděla na bednách a stále na něj intenzivně zírala. Usmál se na ni a pak se vrátil k čištění svých ran. „To je dobře.“

„Ostatní z ní obvykle bývají… neklidnější,“ pronesla tiše Juyu.

„Jsem zvyklý, že se na mě lidé dívají,“ odpověděl jednoduše Drongo. „Není na tom nic špatného.“

ooOoo

Stark s Lokim se konečně vrátili k nim, a i když Juyu neměla tušení, co přesně probírali, přinejmenším se zdálo, že došli ke shodě, pokud šlo o Dronga.

„Fajn, takže tady je dohoda, Goliáši,“ začal Stark. „S Lokim jsme se dohodli, že tě svezeme, kam chceš, bez ohledu na to, co mi řekneš. Ale vypadá to, že by se ti hodila větší pomoc než jen tohle, a tu pomoc ti nemůžu slíbit předem, protože to doopravdy závisí na tvém příběhu. Takže hádám, že bys měl prostě začít mluvit a říct mi, co se děje. A nebudu lhát, čekám tady velký příběh.“

„V pořádku,“ odpověděl Drongo. „Také věřím, že by sis měl být vědom, v čem se angažuješ.“

„Tak do toho,“ pobídl ho Stark. Loki se přesunul stranou a rovněž usedl na nějaké bedny. Jen Juyu a Stark zůstali stát.

„Moji lidé jsou kočovníci,“ začal okamžitě Drongo. „Toulali jsme se vesmírem po mnoho-mnoho let a víc než jednu planetu jsme mohli zvát domovem, ale náš nejstarší domov je Sakaar. Nesnažili jsme se vybudovat města nebo změnit půdu pod našima nohama, ale pořád je to náš domov. Putujeme zeměmi Sakaaru, stejně jako putujeme vesmírem.“

Drongo nakonec odložil gázu, kterou používal k čištění svých ran, než pokračoval.

„Ale nejsme jediní, kdo na této planetě žije. Imperialisté vládli zemi dlouho, od té doby co Angmo, Císař Otec, zachránil planetu před mimozemskou invazí. Bezprostřední nebezpečí bylo odvráceno, ale ani po tomto vítězství nebyla hrozba zcela zažehnána. Tou hrozbou byli Bodcové.“

„Bodcové?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Vnímavé zárodečné buňky,“ odpověděl Drongo. „Šílená hmyzí stvoření, která požírala vše, čeho se dotkla, než byla konečně zkrocena na jednom z měsíců Sakaaru. Byl to Angmo, komu se to podařilo, kdo zachránil planetu, takže je velkým hrdinou naší země.

Nyní vládne jeho syn, Angmo-Asan, Červený král,“ pokračoval Drongo a jak mluvil, jeho hluboký hlas najednou o trochu ztvrdl. „Byl jsem pryč ze Sakaaru po mnoho a mnoho let a teprve nedávno jsem se vrátil. Nejprve jsem zaslechl zvěsti, šeptandy, že nějací Bodcové se stále potulují zemí, že nějakým způsobem nebyli zkroceni spolu se zbytkem. Nejdřív na tom nebylo nic podezřelého, ale pak jsem zaslechl, že nezaútočili jen na jednu nebo dvě vesnice, ale na víc jak tucet. A začalo být zcela jasné, že napadali jen můj lid. Ne Imperialisty a ani domorodce, jen nás Stíny. Bodcové nejsou chytří, nevybírají si cíle. Bezhlavě útočí na to, co je před nimi. Nedávalo to smysl.

Tak jsem šel a začal hledat odpovědi. Každý Imperialista, kterého jsem se zeptal, mě ujišťoval, že všechny ty útoky byly jen nešťastné náhody. Mým lidem bylo řečeno, aby čekali a nechali Červeného krále se s tím vypořádat. Je synem velkého hrdiny, tak jsme čekali. Ale pak došlo k dalším útokům a já jsem nemohl dál jen nečinně přihlížet, nemohl jsem nechat náš osud pouze v rukou Imperialistů. Takže jsem dál kladl otázky.

Chtěl jsem vědět, co Červený král plánoval podniknout proti Bodcům, ale bylo mi pouze řečeno, abych se vrátil zpátky ke svému kmeni. Že nepotřebuji znát komplexní strategie králových vojsk, že nemohou ztrácet tolik času, kolik by jim trvalo mi to vysvětlit. Bez ohledu na to, kolik otázek jsem položil, nedostal jsem od nikoho žádnou odpověď. Protože jsem nic nezmohl, rozhodl jsem se vrátit a znovu se připojit ke svému kmeni. Abych tam byl s nimi, ujistil se, že jsou všichni v bezpečí. Bylo to to jediné, co jsem mohl udělat.

Neuplynul ani den po mém návratu a Bodcové se z čista jasna vyvalili z temnoty noci. Infikovali téměř každého, ale bojovali jsme, bojovali jsme tvrdě, vším co jsme měli. Myslel jsem, že je vše ztraceno, všichni jsme si to mysleli, ale pak jsme zaslechli… právě když vycházelo slunce, ukázali se Imperialisté ve svých zlatých zbrojích, vedeni samotným Červeným králem. Mysleli jsme, že jsme zachráněni, že přišli, aby nám pomohli, jásali jsme.“ Juyu nepotřebovala naslouchat příliš usilovně, aby zachytila hořkost v posledních slovech.

Drongo se podíval na Starka a zaklesnul se do něj černýma očima. „Ale on tam jen stál, jeho muži stáli za ním, neudělali jediný krok vpřed. Stál tam… a díval se. Díval se, jak moji lidé křičeli a umírali jeden po druhém. Díval se, jak Bodcové pronikali jejich kůží a trhali jim samo maso od kostí, konzumovali jejich těla a neudělal nic. Jen tam stál a díval se.“

Jeho hlas zeslábl a on se zhluboka nadechl. Stark ho nepřerušil, ale Juyu mohla vidět napětí v jeho těle, tvrdost v jeho tváři a v očích.

„Pravděpodobně se divíte, jak jsem to přežil,“ pronesl Drongo po chvíli ticha. „Existují někteří členové mé rasy, kteří se rodí s darem. Darem Staré Síly, říká se nám Oldstrongové. Máme schopnost usměrňovat sílu samotné země. Nikdy nás nebylo mnoho, ale v dnešní době existuje čím dál méně a méně dětí, které se s tímto darem rodí. Jsme díky němu v mnoha ohledech silnější. Pro Bodce je rovněž těžší nás infikovat. Takže když všechno skončilo, zůstal jsem jen já a dvě děti. Jakmile všichni ostatní padli, Imperialisté se přeskupili. Bodcové hodovali na mrtvých, takže vojáci s nimi neměli problémy. Děti hned odvezli a pak mi všechno začalo být jasné. Otázky, které jsem kladl, obrázek, který jsem hledal, najednou to všechno bylo přede mnou s maximální jasností. Červený král sbíral Oldstrongy, infikoval naše kmeny a naše vesnice Bodci, aby našel ty, kteří měli Starou sílu, a dělal to už nějakou dobu.“

Znovu se odmlčel, ale jen na okamžik. Vypadalo to, že to byl všechen čas, který potřeboval, aby opět shromáždil své myšlenky a pokračoval.

„Byl jsem vyčerpaný z boje proti Bodcům, přepjal jsem se, takže jsem s nimi nemohl bojovat, a oni mě spoutali řetězy. Červený král na mě jen pohlédl a řekl svým mužům, že jsem příliš starý, abych se učil, takže jsem mu k ničemu. Odešel a mě táhli přes poušť do města, kde se naše cesty zkřížily. Seděl jsem tam něco málo přes den, když ke mně Loki s Bee přistoupili.“

„Proč tě nezamkli někde, kde je to víc střežené?“ zeptal se Stark. Temně se mračil a Juyu si byla poměrně jistá, že její vlastní výraz nebyl o nic lepší.

„Nebylo třeba. V tom městě žijí převážně jen Imperialisté a ti věděli, že mě tam nechali královi vojáci, takže by samozřejmě nehnuli ani prstem. Všichni by předpokládali, že jsem si to zasloužil a nikdo by neměl zájem naslouchat tomu, co jsem měl říci. Nechali by mě tam shnít na slunci. Nevím, co jiného mi plánovali udělat.“

Stark se otočil a sdílel pohled s Lokim. Princova tvář byla uzavřená a Juyu nemohla nic vyčíst ani z řeči jeho těla. Jako by byl socha. Její sestra na svém místečku zůstávala potichu, ale její oči už nebyly široké zvědavostí.

„V posledních letech Bodcové napadli více než tucet kmenů a vesnic, tisíce lidí bylo infikováno a zabito, muži, ženy, od mladých po staré, všichni. Jen aby král mohl posbírat několik ještě mladých Oldstrongů, vychovat je tak, aby mu byli loajální a užívali svou moc k jeho prospěchu. A nikdo to neví, protože ti, kteří byli napadeni, nežijí, aby vyprávěli, co viděli. Já jsem první přeživší, to je můj _příběh_ , veliteli. Že mí lidé jsou poráženi jako zvířata, zatímco několik přeživších dětí je vedeno k tomu stát se zbraněmi v chamtivých rukou Červeného krále.“

„Do prdele,“ vydechl Stark a přejel si rukou po tváři, pak si zakryl ústa a okamžik nebo dva se díval do prázdna. „Jak to že jsi tak klidný? Jak vůbec můžeš být tak klidný?“ zeptal se pak s pohledem upřeným na Dronga. Juyu chápala, oč Starkovi šlo. Jak tam mohl ten muž sedět a mluvit tak vyrovnaně, usmívat se na Bee a děkovat Juyu za drobnosti, když byl sotva před pár dny svědkem vyvraždění celého svého kmene? Měl by být rozzlobený! Juyu byla rozzlobená! Doslova cítila známé pulzování hněvu v žilách, díky čemuž se jí svaly napínaly v tenzi. Byla si jistá, že by nedokázala pronést něžné slovo, ne po tom, co vyslechla a tady seděl obří muž, který mluvil klidně, dokonce laskavě. Jak to?

„Existuje více než jeden druh hněvu,“ vysvětlil Drongo. „A existuje správný a špatný čas a místo pro jeho vyjádření.“

„Nemám ani slov, jak podělaná celá tahle věc je,“ vydechl Stark nakonec, tentokrát si rukou projel vlasy. Začal přecházet, byl rozzuřený, znepokojený tím vším a nesnažil se to skrývat, ani trošku. „Je to podělaný na tolika úrovních, že ani nemůžu… pochopit tohle… zasraný genocidní psycho. Prokrista. Jak může bejt někdo schopnej… kurva.“

„Jaký druh pomoci potřebuješ?“ zeptala se Juyu a překvapilo ji, že její hlas vyzněl lehčeji a tišeji, než zamýšlela. Měla by být schopna udržet si svou vyrovnanost, sakra.

Drongo se na ni podíval, ale zjevně oslovil je všechny, když začal opět hovořit. Juyu mu opravdu záviděla, jak klidně a rozvážně jeho hluboký hlas stále zněl.

„Když jsme šli do města, zaslechl jsem vojáky,“ řekl. „Oldstrongské děti vždy berou do Aakaru, je to jeden z měsíců Sakaaru. Tam je drží a školí.“

„Chceš je zachránit?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Pokusím se,“ přitakal Drongo. „Za dva dny odtud na Aakar odlétá transportní loď. Slyšel jsem to od obchodníka, který se s někým trochu moc hlasitě hádal nedaleko od místa, kde mě připoutali. Doufal jsem, že uniknu a využiju ji, abych se k nim dostal.“

„O kolika dětech tady mluvíme?“ zeptal se Stark. „Kam je plánuješ vůbec vzít? Nezní mi to, jako by na vaší planetě byla bezpečná místa, kde by se mohly schovat, když vás ten zasranej král všechny vyvražďuje.“

„Nevím kolik, ale je tu kmen, který se velmi brzy chystá opustit Sakaar a galaxii Fornax úplně, doufal jsem, že děti vezmu k nim, jistě by je vzali k sobě. Bylo by to nejbezpečnější. Byly by daleko od Červeného krále. Mnoho kmenů ve skutečnosti plánuje opustit Sakaar. V posledních letech příliš mnoho z nás zemřelo. Dokonce, i když nevědí, že Červený král je za těmi útoky, nemyslí si, že je planeta dál bezpečná.“

„Loki?“ zeptal se Stark a otočil se, aby pohlédl na druhého muže. Několik chvil jen mlčky zírali jeden na druhého, pak Loki kývl a Stark kývl zpátky na něj, načež se obrátil k Drongovi.

„Vypadá to, že nechceme, aby se nějaké děti vychovávaly jako sluhové tohohle zkurvenýho bastardsýho krále, takže hádám, že to znamená, že jsme v tom zajedno,“ prohlásil, pak se otočil, aby se podíval na Juyu a poté i na Bee. „Holky, tohle není povinné. Můžete zůstat mimo, počkat na lodi, je to na vás.“

„Doufám, že si teď děláš legraci,“ odvětila mu hned rozzlobeně Juyu a zkřížila paže na prsou. „Neexistuje, že budu sedět na zadku. Budete nás potřebovat.“

Stark se usmál a přikývl. „Dobrá.“

„Očekával jsem od vás víc otázek,“ poznamenal Drongo.

„Och, chystám se ti položit víc otázek, ale Loki mi říká, že je velmi nepravděpodobné, že lžeš a malá Bee se kolem tebe netváří vražedně, takže jsem nakloněn ti spíš věřit než naopak.“

„Vaše důvěra se cení a stejně tak i vaše pomoc,“ sdělil mu Drongo a mírně sklonil hlavu.

„Je tu jedno pravidlo,“ upozornil Stark temnějším tónem. „Nesnaž se nás podrazit, protože já tak možná nevypadám, ale nechceš si mě znepřátelit a ani nebudu zmiňovat, co se stane těm, kdo naserou Lokiho.“

Nevypadalo to, že by Dronga ta hrozba trápila, ale ani se nezdálo, že bral Starkova slova na lehkou váhu.

„Jsi dobrý muž, veliteli. Respektuji, že chceš chránit, co je tvé,“ řekl. „Jsem už vděčný za Lokiho pomoc, ale pokud mi pomůžeš zachránit ty děti, budu tvým dlužníkem a rád ti to splatím, jakkoli budu moct. To je můj slib tobě.“

Pak očima sklouzl k Lokimu. „A ohledně Lokiho mě varovat nemusíš. Nejsem tak hloupý, abych si zahrával s ohněm.“

„Fajn,“ přikývl Stark. „Máme dva dny. Potřebujeme plán, zatraceně dobrý plán.“

„Náhodou už jeden mám,“ promluvil poprvé Loki. „Ačkoli si nejsem jistý, jestli se ti bude líbit.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pro vaši informaci, jméno „Drongo“ je název malinkatého druhu ptáčků… a ano, je to míněno jako ironie ;D


	36. Komplot a laškování

_Galaxie Fornax_

_Soustava Tayo_

_Planeta Sakaar_

„Jsme zatracení piráti,“ zabručel Tony.

„Nemá smysl to déle popírat,“ souhlasil Loki.

Obecná myšlenka Lokiho plánu byla do jisté míry celkem přímočará, a jo… tak trochu pirátská. Ačkoli šlo o dobrý druh pirátství, koneckonců kradli lidi od zlých chlápků. Takže jednoduchý plán. Zaútočit ze zálohy a převzít transportér, dostat se jeho prostřednictvím na měsíc Aakar, najít děti, dostat je do transportéru, vypadnout ze scény, vzít je ke kmeni. Čert vězel samozřejmě v detailech.

Všichni byli dosud v nákladovém prostoru, ale teď každý věnoval pozornost Lokimu místo Drongovi. Tony se z jeho příběhu pořád ještě nevzpamatoval. Zatraceně se z něj nemohl vzpamatovat, genocidní příběhy tohle s člověkem dělaly. Juyu sama vypadala trochu bledá a Loki se pořád choval způsobem, který mluvil hlasitěji než slova. To znamenalo, že něco skrýval – pravděpodobně hněv – platila pro něj ta věc s tichem před bouří. Bee vypadala jako vždycky, měla problém dávat najevo emoce, takže bylo těžké uhodnout, co si myslela. Ačkoli Drongo, ten chlap byl tak zatraceně zen, až to bylo neuvěřitelné, zahanboval Bruce Bannera a Tony věděl, že velkej chlap měl pekelnou kontrolu. Najednou mu na mysli vyvstala představa jich dvou v jedné místnosti, ale odsunul tu myšlenku pryč. Jeho mysl se nechala unést, asi byl pořád ještě v šoku z toho, co právě vyslechl. Měl by se víc soustředit.

„Co tím myslíš, že nemůžeme přepadnout transportér před tím, než vzlétne?“ zeptala se Juyu a Tony si uvědomil, že konverzace pokračovala, zatímco on se ztratil v myšlenkách.

„Je to příliš riskantní,“ odpověděl Loki. „Kdo ví, kolik bude kolem vojáků?“

„Kde tedy?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Až už bude na cestě k Aakaru,“ odpověděl Loki. Tony se zakabonil.

„Dobře, máš taky představu, jak bychom měli venku ve vesmíru přejít z jedné lodi na druhou? Protože můj oblek zatím není kosmu-odolný,“ upozornil ho Tony. „Zatím“ byl v tomto případě důležitý výraz, měl plány, měl nápady, ale neustále pracoval na dvou-třech věcech zároveň a měl jenom dvě ruce.

„Přiletíme těsně k němu, já se teleportuji dovnitř a otevřu cestu pro vás, abyste připojili buď Drakea, nebo IronMagea k transportéru. Pokud možno Drakea, je rychlejší.“

Tony překvapeně zamrkal a viděl koutkem oka, jak Drongo se zájmem přimhouřil oči.

„Ehm, Loki, oprav mě, jestli se pletu, ale omdlel jsi, když jsi ukrýval dívky. Jsi si jistý, že máš dost šťávy tohle bezpečně zvládnout?“ Tony si byl docela jistý, že by to zvládnout mohl, ale ani náhodou do pekla nechtěl, aby znovu přepínal svoje síly.

Loki zvedl jeden prst v gestu „počkej“, pak vstal a rychle přešel do dílny. Tony nejdřív neviděl, co sebral z jednoho ze stolů, ale vzápětí rozpoznal onu krabici. Znovu se zamračil. Kvůli testování a podobným věcem naplnil spoustu krystalových válců energií a Loki popadl krabici, kde je měl uložené. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si vzpomněl.

„Chceš říct, že můžeš--“

„Ano,“ odpověděl Loki ještě dřív, než to stačil doříct.

„Jako jsi to udělal s--“

„Ano.“

„Vadilo by vám zapojit do konverzace i nás ostatní?“ přerušila je Juyu, než mohl Tony znovu promluvit. Loki se podíval Tonymu přes rameno.

„Mohu se bezpečně teleportovat do transportéru,“ oznámil Loki. „To je ta důležitá část.“

„A až budeš uvnitř?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Převezmu jej, abyste se mohli dostat na palubu i vy.“ Nepochyboval o tom, že Loki si zvládne poradit sám, ale pořád se kvůli tomu cítil nesvůj. Není divu, že si Loki myslel, že se mu tenhle plán nebude líbit.

„Budeme muset udržovat neustálé spojení,“ prohlásil Tony. „S technologií ti to docela jde, ale mohla by se ti hodit pomoc, takže musíme být schopní spolu komunikovat.“

„Můžeš nám vytvořit něco, co nám s tím pomůže?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Samozřejmě,“ přikývl Tony. Taktak se zarazil, aby neřekl, že je to zbytečná otázka. „Komunikátory jsou docela jednoduchý, IronMage může být centrem, co nás všechny propojí a nechá osobní kanál otevřený.“

„Tím se to vyřeší,“ kývl Loki, pak se od Tonyho zase odvrátil. „Juyu, budeš se muset naučit létat s Drakem.“

Dívka zamrkala, pak se jí obočí zvedla v překvapení a nevíře. „Za dva dny?“ zeptala se.

„Není to tak složité,“ ujistil ji Loki. „Zvládneš to. Budeme Drakea potřebovat nablízku jako krytí, je to jediný ozbrojený dopravní prostředek, který máme a Stark a já budeme v transportéru.“ Juyu si mumlala něco pod nos, příliš tiše, aby ji Tony slyšel, možná že nadávala.

„Jak máte v úmyslu najít ty děti?“ zeptal se poté Drongo.

„Podvodem, samozřejmě,“ odpověděl Loki. „Trocha kožoměnectví tu a tam, a několik přesvědčivých slov jsou vše, co potřebujeme. Já mohu být sakaarský Imperialista a Bee může hrát malého Oldstronga.“ Drongo se nezdál vyvedený z konceptu tak nenadálým vstupem kožoměnectví na scénu. Tonyho napadlo, jestli vůbec existovalo něco, co by ho snad dokázalo šokovat.

„A já si zahraji Stín, který je loajální Červenému králi?“ zeptal se Drongo.

„A rozhodl se předat mladičkého Oldstronga, kterého našel,“ dodal Loki. Drongo přikývl.

„Co já?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Ty budeš muset být v plné zbroji, aby neviděli, jak vypadáš,“ začal Loki. „A budeš muset letět s transportérem, takže jakmile se dostaneme na palubu, musíš velmi rychle přijít na to, jak funguje.“

„Myslím, že musím zapracovat na systému hackovací funkce u svýho DNI,“ podotkl Tony. „Možná to zvládnu dodělat včas, aby se to dalo využít.“

„Zatím jsme neměli čas pracovat na tvých mentálních štítech,“ zamračil se Loki.

„Půjdu jen do zjednodušený verze,“ ujistil ho Tony. „Jen pro případ.“

„To je hodně příprav,“ poznamenala Juyu. „Máme dost času?“

„Ano. Není třeba spěchat,“ ubezpečil ji Loki. „Máme dva dny. Nejprve si musíme odpočinout.“

„Jo,“ souhlasil Tony a pohlédl na Dronga. „Jsem si jistej, že by ti prospělo se trochu vyspat. Juyu ti může pomoct najít pokoj, pořád máme jeden nebo dva prázdný. Nevím, asi si budeš muset srazit dvě postele dohromady, abys měl dost místa.“

„Bylo by vskutku nemoudré formovat další plány s unavenou myslí,“ souhlasil velký muž. „Znovu vám děkuji za vaši laskavost.“

Tony pokrčil rameny. „Jistě.“ Nebyl zvyklý na zdvořilé osoby, už ne. Bylo to už dlouho, co slyšel někoho ztrácet čas zdvořilostmi.

Sledoval jak Juyu s Drongem vyšli z nákladového prostoru spolu s Bee, která seskočila ze svého místa, aby je následovala.

„Nevím, proč nemám ohledně toho chlapa víc výhrad,“ přemítal Tony, jakmile odešli. „Ale hádám, že někdo, kdo není podezřelý _tobě_ , je zřejmě mimo můj radar na nebezpečí. Otázkou je proč.“

„Myslel jsem, že je to jasné,“ mínil Loki.

„Je jasné, proč chci pomoct já, ale nejsem si tak docela jistej, která část vytočila tebe,“ pověděl mu Tony. Loki se na něj chvíli jen díval, pak si povzdechl.

„Můžeme o tom teď _nemluvit_?“ zeptal se. Zněl akorát dost nesvůj, aby to Tony nechal být.

„Jistě,“ souhlasil. „Tak pojď, taky bychom si raději měli trochu odpočinout, zítra se musíme pustit do seriozní duševní práce.“

Loki přikývl, ale čekal, dokud Tony nedošel až k němu, než vykročil. Tony na vteřinu zaváhal, ale pak se rozhodl na to vykašlat. A tak vklouzl paží kolem bohova pasu, aby je k sobě dostal blíž. Loki na něj chvíli zvědavě koukal, ale neprotestoval ani se neodtáhl.

„Jsem rád, že ses rozhodl ho sem přivést,“ promluvil Tony po chvíli ticha.

„Nebyl to nějaký pitomý hrdinský--“

„Hej, to je jedno,“ přerušil ho Tony a zastavil, aby se na něj mohl plně podívat. „Znám spoustu lidí, kteří by se mnou nesouhlasili, ale osobně si myslím, že tvoje činy jsou tím, na čem skutečně záleží a ne důvody za nimi.“

„Takže nejsi ani zvědavý na mé úmysly?“ zeptal se Loki na oplátku.

„Myslím, že my oba víme, jak málo úmysly v konečným výsledku znamenají,“ odtušil Tony. On měl ty nejlepší úmysly, když konstruoval zbraně, ale to neměnilo nic na faktu, že kvůli jeho nedbalosti zemřelo mnoho nevinných. Z toho, jak Loki vždycky mluvil o tom, jak se věci dostávají mimo jeho kontrolu, si byl poměrně jistý, že bůh věděl, o čem mluví.

„Takže co? Můžeš být sobecký a chamtivý tak dlouho, dokud to ostatní vidí jako dobrý skutek? A nezáleží na tom, kolik dobrého zamýšlíš udělat, pokud--“ náhle se zarazil a Tony si byl jistý, že opět zakopli o nějaké choulostivé téma.

„Cesta do pekel je dlážděna dobrými úmysly,“ zadeklamoval Tony. „To říkáme na Zemi.“

„Jak příhodné,“ souhlasil Loki.

„Na úmyslech nemusí záležet, když přijde na celkovej obrázek,“ pokračoval Tony. „Ale mohlo by to hodně znamenat pro lidi kolem tebe.“

„Mluvíme pořád o Drongovi?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Nemyslím.“

Loki se nadechl a Tony nevěděl, jestli neřekne něco dalšího, ale pořád se neodtáhl ani nesetřásl ruku kolem svého pasu, tak to bylo dobré znamení.

„Já už nevím,“ ozval se nakonec tichým hlasem. „Býval jsem si jistý, ale teď nevím.“

„Vždycky bys to mohl říct mně,“ nabídl Tony. Bylo těžké něco z Lokiho dostat a bylo v podstatě nemožné přimět ho mluvit o něčem z jeho minulosti. Určitě se nedal nutit, takže asi nabídka naslouchání mohla být tím nejlepším, co mohl Tony udělat. Loki se na něj znovu podíval, tělo napjaté něčím velmi bolestným a zlomeným v jeho očích.

„Nemůžu,“ odvětil a vrtěl přitom hlavou. „Já prostě…“ Tony se naklonil a políbil ho na rty. To jak se Loki po chvíli uvolnil, v něm vyvolalo touhu setrvat svými rty na jeho tak dlouho, jak jen to půjde. Konejšivě hladil Lokiho v kříži a zdálo se, že to zabírá, i když na sobě oba stále měli zbroj.

„Až budeš chtít,“ pověděl mu Tony, když se od sebe odtrhli. Použití „až“ místo „jestli“ bylo z jeho strany záměrné, protože s jistotou věděl, že se k tomu nakonec dostanou. „Koneckonců se nikam nechystám,“ dodal lehčeji a usmál se. Nevěděl, jak se mu (většinou) dařilo říkat ty správné věci, pokud šlo o Lokiho, jelikož v minulosti měl tendenci tuhle část hodněkrát zpackat. Ale když viděl, jak bolest ukrytá v Lokiho pohledu mizela, cítil se hloupě rád, že se mu to nějak dařilo.

ooOoo

Nešli hned spát. Tonyho mysl byla až moc aktivní, vířilo mu v ní příliš mnoho věcí a Loki měl podle všeho stejný problém. Tony si dal nejdřív sprchu, pak se usadil, aby překontroloval svůj oblek. Fungoval dobře, ale pořád šlo o prototyp a Tony se v něm prostě nemohl přestat šťourat. Vždycky objevil pár dalších věcí, které se daly změnit nebo upravit. Byl si poměrně jistý, že postaví nový oblek. Jen nejdřív potřeboval udělat víc testů. Bohužel mohl svůj oblek testovat pouze na planetách a místo skutečného testování ho spíš využíval v život ohrožujících situacích. Tak či onak aspoň získal spoustu výsledků. Dokonce přišel na to, jak se mu usmažila bota, když posledně letěl a teď existovala jen 3,8% šance, že se něco takového stane znovu. Jeho nový oblek musel být stabilnější, a bude lepší v každém směru, tedy jakmile ho zvládne postavit.

Hned jak se Loki vynořil z koupelny a odhodil ručník, popadl ze stolu krabici s krystaly. Pak vyndal ze své skřínky nějakou kůži a zvedl nůžky. Tony vzhlédl od rukavice, kterou držel v ruce.

„Nemůžu nosit krystaly jen tak v ruce,“ vysvětlil Loki, jakmile si všiml, že ho pozoruje. „A musím je mít v přímém kontaktu s kůží.“

„Dobře, potřebuješ s tím pomoct?“

„Ne, zvládnu to,“ zavrtěl Loki hlavou, pak usedl na svou postel. Tony sledoval, jak ustřihl dlouhý kus kůže a začal do ní v tichosti dělat dírky. „O co jde?“ zeptal se Loki, aniž by na něj pohlédl.

„Použití krystalů k posílení tvé magie, k teleportaci,“ začal Tony. „Můžeš mi říct, že je to naprosto bezpečné?“

Loki zdvihl hlavu, aby se na Tonyho podíval a po chvíli se pozvedlo i jedno jeho obočí.

„Můžeš mi říct, že tvůj DNI hackovací systém bude naprosto bezpečný?“ zeptal se na oplátku.

Tony si povzdechl. „Dobře,“ připustil. „Ale nemusí se mi to líbit.“

„Starku, neztrácej dech zbytečnými obavami.“

„Mám dovoleno mít o tebe strach,“ poučil ho Tony. Pořád ještě si pamatoval ten chladný tísnivý pocit, který mu sevřel hruď posledně, když se Loki přepjal. Vzpomínal si na jeho mrtvolnou bledost, třasavku a studenou horečku a na to, jak mu z nosu kapala krev. Nechtěl ho tak vidět znovu. Měl dovoleno být nejistý ohledně celé té teleportační části plánu nebo vlastně i celé té části se samotným převzetím transportéru.

„To nemusíš,“ podotkl Loki, když se vrátil do práce.

„Někdo musí,“ pokrčil Tony rameny. Loki se na něj znovu podíval.

„Dokážu se o sebe postarat, to víš,“ prohlásil a do hlasu se mu vloudilo něco defenzivního a podrážděného. Takhle to nepůjde.

„To není to, co jsem měl na mysli,“ ujistil ho Tony a odložil rukavici, než přešel k Lokiho posteli a sedl si před něj. Krabici s krystaly musel položit na zem. „A vím, že ti to nemusím vysvětlovat.“

Loki si jen povzdechl a opět vzhlédl. „Můžeme dneska vynechat další důvěrný emocionální rozhovor? Překročil jsem svůj limit.“

Tony se na to prohlášení nemohl ubránit smíchu. „Žádný důvěrný rozhovor,“ slíbil a zvedl ruce v kapitulaci. Loki se pousmál. „Prostě nesnáším vidět tě zraněnýho, tak chci, aby sis hlídal zadek,“ poukázal. „Mám pro ten zadek velký plány,“ dodal o chvíli později a teď byla řada na Lokim, aby se rozesmál. Tonymu se málokdy podařilo ho takhle rozesmát. Malá uchichtnutí a pochechtávání byla jedna věc, skutečný smích byl vzácný. Vždycky měl ze sebe zatraceně dobrý pocit, když na něj došlo. Loki upustil kůži a nůžky vedle postele a natáhl se, aby popadl Tonyho za tílko a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Tony šel ochotně a o chvíli později už se líbali. Loki se zaklonil, díky čemuž Tony skončil prakticky na něm.

Tony zbožňoval líbání a Loki líbal skvěle. Mohl by takhle trávit spoustu času. Jeho pozice byla pravděpodobně všechno, jen ne atraktivní, s tím, jak byl na bohovi zpola rozvalený, ale aspoň si nemusel dělat starosti, že by ho drtil svojí váhou, jelikož nejspíš ani náklaďák na hrudi by pro něj nebyl moc těžký.

Trochu se oddělili, když ho Loki kousl do spodního rtu, ale to jen Tonyho přimělo sklouznout mu ústy dolů ke krku.

„Velké plány říkáš,“ ozval se Loki a Tonymu se tenhle jeho tón vážně líbil. Mohl říct jen ze způsobu, jakým pronesl ta slova, že se usmívá. V hlase měl i jistou lehkost, kterou Tony slyšel jen někdy, když byli takhle blízko. Tohle byla jediná doba, kdy se Lokimu podařilo zaplašit tu všudypřítomnou temnotu ze své mysli.

„Velké, úžasné plány,“ odpověděl Tony a dál ústy prodléval na bohově krku, líbal a olizoval bledou kůži.

Lokiho ruce se po jeho zádech pomalu sunuly dolů. „To je ale náhoda,“ prohodil. Pak sklouzl rukama o něco níž a pevně sevřel Tonyho zadek, aby si ho tak přitáhl ještě blíž. „Také mám pro ten tvůj nějaké velké plány.“ Poslední slova byla vyřčena přímo do jeho ucha a jo, kurva.

Nadzvedl se a přesunul nohu, aby obkročil Lokiho boky a sklonil se, aby znovu ukořistil jeho rty, jednou rukou mu zajel do vlasů, druhou mu položil ze strany na krk. Jakmile se jejich rty dotkly, Loki otevřel ústa a přivítal Tonyho zkoumající jazyk svým vlastním.

V téhle nové pozici stačil jen jeden malý výpad vpřed, aby cítil, jak moc se jim oběma líbání líbilo. Primitivní záchvěv vzrušení v Tonyho žilách vzplanul do palčivé potřeby. Pohnul se, přirazil boky a zasténal nad tím pocitem do polibku. Oh, bylo to už tak dlouho, tak moc dlouho a cítit Lokiho pod sebou bylo tak zatraceně perfektní. Cítil, jak ho Lokiho prsty sevřely pevněji, než zvedl boky, aby Tonymu vyšel vstříc. Loki se zprudka nadechl nosem a Tonyho to přimělo přerušit polibek, protože ho musel vidět.

Zelené oči měl potemnělé a soustředěné, jeho obvykle bledé rty byly červené, vlhké a zduřelé od líbání a otevřené v pozvání. Tony chtěl, aby lapal po dechu, chtěl, aby sténal, chtěl vědět, jestli by mohl přimět jeho kůži zrůžovět teplem.

„Ach do háje, jsi fantastickej,“ vydechl a střemhlav se vrhl do dalšího polibku, zatímco opět přirazil boky, tentokrát ostřeji a silněji. I přes vrstvy oblečení byl pocit Lokiho tvrdé délky tisknoucí se k jeho vlastní neuvěřitelný. Ještě lepší by to bylo bez oblečení, uvědomil si. Pak se podivil, proč už k čertu oblečení nezahodil.

Nechal Lokiho rty být, přetáhl si tričko přes hlavu a odhodil ho. Loki pochopil a posadil se. Ten pohyb je opět přivedl blíž, skoro hruď k hrudníku, ale také mu poskytl dostatek prostoru, aby se zbavil košile.

„Měl bych tě přinutit chodit tu bez košile pořád,“ nadnesl Tony poté, co dlouhým uznalým pohledem zhodnotil odhalenou pokožku. Vysloužil si tím ostrý úsměv. Tak zatlačil Lokiho zpátky dolů na postel a znovu ho políbil. Zabořil prsty do jeho kůže a rukama mu sklouzl na boky.

Čím víc času uběhlo, tím větší naléhavost Tony cítil, více se dotýkat, více cítit, více mít. Byl tvrdý jako kámen a věděl, že Loki také, cítil to, ale mezi nimi bylo pořád příliš mnoho zatraceného oblečení. Chtěl ho vidět a dotknout se ho, už nemohl čekat. Znovu se odtáhl od Lokiho úst a vzdálil se jen natolik, aby mezi nimi vznikl dostatečný prostor. Sunul ruku dolů po Lokiho hrudi, přes břicho ke kalhotám a olízl si rty, zatímco je chvatně rozšněrovával.

„Takhle jsem to neplánoval,“ poznamenal Loki.

„Do háje s plány, chci se tě dotknout,“ odvětil Tony a strhl Lokimu kalhoty jen tolik, aby osvobodil jeho penis. Chvíli se díval dolů, načež se na Lokiho uculil. „Věděl jsem, že seš hladkej všude,“ prohodil a obtočil ruku kolem té tvrdé délky, když Loki otevřel ústa, aby odpověděl. Bůh zavřel oči a ze rtů mu konečně uniklo zasténání. Tony pohnul rukou nahoru a dolů, zpočátku ho hladil pomalu, zvykal si na pocit z doteku. Pak Loki vyrazil vzhůru vstříc jeho ruce. Způsob, jakým se jeho svaly napjaly a jak vyklenul krk a zasténal, rozpálil Tonyho kůži potřebou ještě víc. Jeho kalhoty naštěstí neměly žádné knoflíky ani tkanice, protože byl ustrojený na spaní, takže nezabralo moc času stáhnout je dolů a pryč z cesty. Chtěl přitisknout jejich pohlaví k sobě, rozetřít svou rukou preejakulát, až budou oba kluzcí. Ale pak ho rozptýlil pohled na Lokiho, který zvedl ruku, aby si olízl dlaň, načež sáhl dolů a ovinul své krásné dlouhé prsty kolem Tonyho ptáka. Tony nasál dech a hlasitě zasténal. Lokiho ruka byla vlhká, pevná a zkušená a celkově prostě zatraceně perfektní.

Druhá ruka ho sevřela na zátylku a stáhla ho do hlubokého polibku s otevřenými ústy. Obyčejně Loki svými polibky dráždil, kousal a zkoumal, ale teď strčil svůj jazyk do Tonyho úst, jako by se chtěl pohroužit dovnitř. Změna v jejich pozici mu trochu znesnadnila držení ruky na Lokiho penisu, ale na tom nezáleželo, protože další věc, kterou věděl, byla, že Loki odpálkoval jeho ruku a omotal kolem nich obou svou vlastní, přitiskl jejich ptáky těsně k sobě a hladil je. Tony se ani nesnažil potlačit svůj sten.

„Kurva, ano,“ vydechl, když Loki opustil jeho rty. Začal pohupovat svými boky, vrážel do Lokiho ruky a rychle se ztrácel v rytmu.

„Podívej se na mě,“ vyzval ho pak Loki a Tony otevřel oči, ani si neuvědomil, že je zavřel. Pokud Loki vypadal nádherně předtím, teď vypadal vyloženě hříšně, potěšení vepsané v každé pídi jeho tváře, v potemnělých očích i v těžce oddechujících ústech.

Téměř si postěžoval, když Loki pustil jejich přirození, ale pak ho pevně popadl za zadek a stáhl ho dolů, zatímco Loki vyzdvihl boky nahoru… Oh, bylo to vynikající. Jejich pohlaví byla kluzká vzrušením a s Lokiho slinami byl dojem vlhkosti dostatečný. Loki jeho pohyby nejprve kontroloval, ale brzy Tony cítil, jak potěšení narůstá a svíjí se v něm a nutí ho pohybovat se rychleji a tvrději a Loki ho samozřejmě nechal.

I Loki teď vydával zvuky, unikaly mu drobné steny a početné vzdechy, jeho vyrovnanost byla pryč, jeho kontrola vyletěla oknem. Tony si pomyslel, že z pohledu na takto vypadajícího boha pod sebou přijde o rozum. Už mu to nebude trvat dlouho.

„Ano! Ach ano, nech mě tě vidět,“ pronesl Loki bez dechu a naléhavě, jeho boky se pohybovaly právě tak tvrdě a rychle jako Tonyho vlastní, také musel být blízko.

Tony cítil, jak se mu svaly napínají, když palčivá tenze v jeho těle konečně povolila. Zaplavila ho silná vlna extáze a musel pohřbít hlavu v Lokiho krku, kde ho kousal, zatímco sténal rozkoší. Tření se jim hned ještě víc usnadnilo, teplé a vlhké díky Tonyho vyvrcholení. Jejich pohyby však neustaly, ani na okamžik. Tony se přiměl zvednout hlavu, protože se musel podívat, musel. Položil ruce na Lokiho hlavu a díval se na něj, mozek zatím mimo obvyklý provoz, než aby řekl něco smysluplného nebo dokonce oplzlého, ale věděl, že výraz na jeho tváři říká dost. Jednoduše držel jejich oči uzamčené v sobě, zatímco těžce oddechoval a klesal ze svých výšin, stále přitom však pohyboval svými boky.

Netrvalo to dlouho, jen pár dalších výpadů a Loki v uvolnění zaklonil hlavu. Jeho krk se nádherně protáhl, svaly a šlachy napjaly z potěšení, když vydal bezdechý sten. Sevřel Tonyho boky tak silně, že se mu určitě udělají modřiny. Tony ho pozoroval, protože ten pohled byl dech beroucí.

Pak oba konečně ustali v pohybu, ale Loki si ho přitáhl k sobě a zadržel ho dřív, než se mohl odvalit. Ani jeden neřekl jediné slovo, dlouhou chvíli se prostě jen snažili chytit dech. Byli zpocení a pokrytí spermatem, ale Tonyho to vůbec nezajímalo. Cítil se neuvěřitelně dobře a pohodlně.

„Překvapil jsi mě,“ promluvil pak Loki a Tony se nadzvedl, aby se na něj mohl podívat.

„Vážně? Nemyslím, že to bylo překvapující,“ mínil.

Pořád ještě nedýchal normálně, ale přinejmenším mohl mluvit, když se jeho mozek zase dával dohromady. Sklouzl z Lokiho, aby si lehl vedle něj, ale nevzdálil se, takže bůh neprotestoval. „Je tu ta věc se mnou a se sexem. Mám ho fakticky rád. Jako… hodně.“ Žuchnul sebou zpátky na postel, ale pořád byl téměř z poloviny na Lokim.

Loki se zasmál a prsty začal hladit Tonyho záda.

„Přesto jsem nečekal, že na mě takhle skočíš,“ poznamenal. Ležel tam naprosto uvolněně, zatímco mu rty zacukal drobný úsměv. Tony viděl jenom jemné linie, žádné ostré hrany nebo napjaté svaly, vypadal tak mnohem mladší. Ale v jeho tónu něco bylo, tak se Tony podepřel na lokti, aby se na něj podíval.

„Loki, už nemám pochyby,“ řekl. „Chci to… chci tebe.“

Loki na něj chvíli mlčky hleděl, oči pátravé, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že Tony říká pravdu, že je upřímný. Poté netrvalo dlouho a Loki se usmál. Nebyl to jeho obvyklý žraločí úsměv, tenhle byl jasnější, protože se usmíval i očima a v tom pohledu bylo něco šťastného. Bylo to jako rána do břicha. Tonymu se z toho zadrhl dech a uvízl mu v krku. Co udělal, že si zasloužil, aby se na něj takhle díval?

Tony jen párkrát zamrkal, pak se sklonil, aby ho políbil, protože takový úsměv si polibek zasloužil.


	37. Útěk z Aakaru, část I.

_Galaxie Fornax_

_Soustava Tayo_

_Orbita Sakaaru_

„Show začíná. Čas převzít otěže, Juyu,“ zahlásil Stark.

„Já si tím doopravdy nejsem jistá,“ odpověděla Juyu, ale stejně přistoupila blíž.

„Zvládneš to,“ odvětil Loki, když přecházel dozadu.

Dívka se zhluboka nadechla, pak se posadila na Starkovo místo a trochu moc pevně uchopila ovládací kotouč.

„Oba vás nenávidím,“ zabručela.

„Komunikace je otevřená, neustále jeden druhého uslyšíme,“ začal Stark a Loki vskutku slyšel jeho hlas vycházet i ze sluchátka. „Pokud někdo vypadne, ostatní budou vědět, že je něco špatně, nevyndávejte si ho, ani ho nevypínejte.“

Loki byl připraven vyrazit. Měl krystaly, své nože i zbraň. Transportér se už téměř přiblížil na dostatečnou vzdálenost. Bee a Drongo rovněž stáli vzadu, ale pochopitelně si drželi odstup. Loki se soustředil na dýchání. Tohle nebude snadný úkol. Stark teď stál před ním, obočí měl svraštělá starostmi, obrněné paže zkřížené na hrudi. Díval se takhle na Lokiho už od rána. Vypadalo to, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale upustil od toho. Už mluvili o všech rizicích, nedostatcích v plánu, nebylo co dalšího říct.

„Počkej,“ promluvil pak a přistoupil blíž. Loki vážně doufal, že se znovu nechystal opakovat své obavy. Nakonec, namísto slov, mu muž prostě jen položil ruku zezadu na krk a přitáhl si ho k sobě na krátký tvrdý polibek. Na okamžik se dívali jeden na druhého, jakmile se oddělili a Stark se jen pousmál, když prsty přejel po copu, který si Loki ten den upletl. „Jdi do nich!“ Loki mu úsměv oplatil a natáhl se k neustále pulzující energii, která vířila v krystalech a poprvé po dlouhé době jeho magie zahořela životem. Naplnila mu tělo, zaplavila smysly, bylo to vzrušující jako volný pád, ale nebylo třeba se znepokojovat. Teď měl křídla.

„ _Loki?_ “ ozval se Starkův hlas ve sluchátku ještě předtím, než Loki mohl zcela pojmout své nové okolí.

„Jsem uvnitř,“ odpověděl tiše Loki a vytáhl oba své nože. Jeho alyndorské dýky byly dokonalými dvojčaty, tenká rovná ostří téměř tak dlouhá jako jeho předloktí, rukojeti obtáčela měkká kůže, jeho sevření na nich nemohlo být lepší. Koneckonců je vyrobil, aby byly ideální pro jeho potřebu. Jednalo se o jedny z nejlepších nožů, které kdy vytvořil. Kouzlo, které na ně vložil, způsobovalo, že utržené rány krvácely déle. Ne že by bylo třeba mnoha kouzel, aby byly tyto zbraně velkolepé. Alyndorské čepele byly úžasně lehké a především smrtící.

Nacházel se v malé místnosti v zadní části transportéru. Na chvíli se zaposlouchal, ale když z druhé strany dveří nevyšel žádný zvuk, dal se do pohybu. Najednou si vzpomněl na den, kdy převzali IronMagea, ale tohle bylo jiné. Stark neměl tak úplně pravdu, na důvodech záleželo, ne jen na skutcích. Znovu prolije krev, jako mnohokrát předtím, ale přesto se to nezdálo být totéž a on si to velmi dobře uvědomoval.

ooOoo

Nezabil je všechny, protože se poučil z jejich předešlé chyby. Posádka transportéru se skládala pouze z šesti lidí a on musel zabít jen dva. Zbylé čtyři složil, svázal a zamkl do jedné místnosti. Mohli by mít cenné informace týkající se kosmické lodi nebo něčeho jiného, koneckonců to byli Sakaaranští Imperialisté. Sotva zaslechl nějaký zvuk od Starka a ostatních, takže předpokládal, že zůstávali zticha, aby ho nerozptylovali.

„Skončil jsem,“ oznámil pak Loki.

„ _Všechno šlo hladce?_ “ zeptal se Stark.

„Mám dokonce i nějaká rukojmí,“ odpověděl Loki.

„ _Dobře, blížíme se. Musíš vyřadit primární obranný systém a uvolnit přechodovou komoru, abychom se mohli nalodit a dostat se dovnitř_ ,“ instruoval ho člověk.

Loki byl rád, že v posledních dvou letech se podstatně zlepšil v ovládání technologie na kosmických lodích, a tak věděl, o čem to Stark mluví. Displeje se zcela lišily od těch na IronMageovi a Drakeovi, ale vypadalo to jednoduše a najít zabezpečení bylo docela snadné.

„Obranné systémy jsou dole,“ poznamenal, když se mu podařilo najít správný kontrolní panel. „Nicméně nevidím žádné ovládací prvky pro přechodovou komoru.“

„ _Žádný problém_ ,“ ozval se Stark. „ _Musí to mít manuální ovládání, takže jestli nic nevidíš tam, prostě najdi samotnou přechodovou komoru_.“

Loki se ještě jednou rozhlédl kolem, ale nechtěl ztrácet čas, tak vyrazil, aby se dostal k přechodové komoře. Tu našel bez problému, už po pár minutách stál před obrovskými kovovými dveřmi.

„Jsou tu tři samostatné ovládací panely,“ oznámil, když dorazil až k nim.

„ _Popiš mi je_ ,“ požádal Stark, tak to Loki udělal. Ještě než skončil s popisem, uvědomil si, že ten nalevo ovládal nějaký druh hydraulického systému, prostřední a ten napravo si však byly velmi podobné.

„ _Rozhodně ten vpravo_ ,“ odtušil Stark, jakmile Loki domluvil.

„Ten prostřední má na starosti také regulaci tlaku,“ připomněl mu Loki.

„ _Ale přechodová komora nepotřebuje stabilizační energii, takže ten prostřední to být nemůže_ ,“ odpověděl člověk, což by vlastně mělo být zřejmé, ale ptát se Starka bylo mnohem rychlejší, než přijít na to sám. „ _Potřebuješ ten vpravo. Nejprve ho nastav na nulový tlak, pak otevři vnější dveře. Jakmile zakotvíme, musíš zvýšit tlak v kabině zase zpátky do normálu_.“

„Zbytek vím,“ ujistil ho Loki a snížil tlak. IronMage měl mnohem jednodušší dok i systém přechodové komory, ale možná skutečnost, že se tenhle musel ovládat ručně, byla důvodem, proč se to zdálo tak komplikované.

Celý proces netrval dlouho, ale bez neustálého komunikačního spojení by to byla noční můra. Když mohl Loki konečně otevřít přechodovou komoru, Stark, Bee a Drongo vešli dovnitř. Stark už aktivoval svůj oblek, jen přilbu ještě neměl na místě.

„Juyu, odpoj se a stáhni se. Zůstaň blízko, ale z dohledu,“ instruoval Stark, jakmile se za nimi dveře přechodové komory zase zavřely.

„ _Jasná věc_ ,“ zahlaholila dívka.

„Jsi naše hlídka, Juyu,“ dodal Loki. „Měj oči otevřené. Varuj nás, pokud uvidíš, že se něco blíží, bez ohledu na to, jak bezvýznamně to může vypadat.“

„ _Máš to mít, chlape_ ,“ odpověděla Juyu a Loki mohl dokonce slyšet, jak se Drake odpojuje.

„Je ti dobře?“ zeptal se ho poté Stark. „Nejsi moc vyčerpaný?“

Loki si vyhrnul rukáv svého kabátu, který odhalil tři řady krystalů, které si připevnil kolem předloktí, namísto svých obvyklých nátepníků. Více než polovina z nich byla kompletně potemnělá, pár jich stále tlumeně zářilo, ale některé pořád ještě hořely jasnou energií.

„Jen tyhle jsou,“ odpověděl Loki.

„Výborně,“ usmál se Stark, a ačkoli se to mohlo zdát jako zlehčující odpověď, Loki v jeho očích viděl úlevu. „Pojďme se přesunout k fázi dvě!“

Loki přikývl a zamířili zpět do kontrolní místnosti s Bee a Drongem v závěsu. Zatím se to vyvíjelo dobře.

ooOoo

„Potřebujete nějakou pomoc s transportérem?“ zeptal se Drongo.

„Ne, všechno se zdá poměrně jasný. Je to směšně jednoduchá technologie,“ odpověděl Stark, zatímco se očima stále toulal po rozličných obrazovkách. „Loki, je někdo z rukojmích kapitán nebo nějakej takovej důstojník?“ zeptal se pak.

„Pravděpodobně,“ odpověděl.

„Možná nastal čas přivést jednoho z nich sem, aby zodpověděl pár otázek.“

O tom mluvili už dřív. Jak by se mohli vyvarovat nepříjemných překvapení. Oba si byli jistí, že bylo nepravděpodobné, že by se k dětem dokázali dostat snadno. Jenom předtím nevěděli, zda Loki dokáže převzít transportér, aniž by zabil celou posádku. Stark tu možnost překvapivě akceptoval, ale Loki věděl, proč tomu tak bylo, takže se nemusel ptát.

„Nepoužívejte v jejich přítomnosti svá pravá jména, pokud máte v plánu nechat je naživu,“ varoval je Drongo, což bylo vskutku rozumné opatření.

„Hned budu zpátky,“ poznamenal a zamířil k malé místnosti – vlastně téměř boxu, možná to byla komora – kterou použil k uzamčení stále živých členů posádky. Ve skutečnosti tam nechal i ta dvě mrtvá těla. Měl pro to spoustu důvodů, zasít strach do jejich srdcí tím, že jim ukáže, že se jich bez výčitek zbaví, bylo jen jedním z nich.

Ten jeden Imperialista, kterého se rozhodl vzít zpátky ke Starkovi, byl zcela vzhůru a vědom si toho, co se děje, nebojoval, ale oči mu v rychlosti těkaly kolem ve zjevném pátrání po úniku. To se nestane. Když se vrátili na můstek, Imperialista v Lokiho sevření při pohledu na Dronga ztuhl. Pravděpodobně získal lepší představu o tom, oč kráčí. Loki udržoval svůj úchop pevný, jak ho vlekl blíž k ostatním.

„Á, tady je náš ptáček zpěváček, právě včas,“ Stark vzhlédl od ovládacích panelů před sebou. Plně se otočil, když se Loki s mužem zastavil. Bee stála mezi Starkem a Drongem, sledovala Imperialistu zúženým pohledem a nikoli zvědavě. Imperialista nespouštěl oči ze Starka.

„Takže, bude se dít tohle,“ začal člověk. „Položím vám několik otázek, vy je všechny zodpovíte, a pak máte šanci tohle přestát a zůstat naživu.“

Imperialista se mu vysmál. „S radostí bych zemřel pro svého krále.“ Na to si Loki odfrkl, protože to znal. Tuhle loajalitu ke svému králi, kterou muž tak pyšně proklamoval. Také věděl, že bez ohledu na to, jak pevná a nerozbitná se zdála, ve skutečnosti připomínala chladný kov, při použití správného tlaku se snadno roztříští.

Stark se na Imperialistu chvíli jen díval. „Nemyslím si, že ano,“ oponoval klidně. „Chci vědět o bezpečnostních opatřeních na Aakaru, chci znát jakýkoli druh kódu nebo identifikace, které jsou třeba k přistání, a vy mi všechno tohle řeknete.“

„Ne,“ odpověděl muž. „Nemůžete mě nutit, protože se vás nebojím.“

Stark se pousmál. „Ale hochu, já nejsem ten, koho by ses měl bát,“ prohodil lehce.

„Nikdo z vás mě neděsí! Selžete, budete rozdrceni jako červi, kterými jste!“ zavrčel zlostně Imperialista a z nějakého důvodu jediná věc, na kterou Loki dokázal myslet, byla ta, že doufal, že on takhle nezněl, když byl rozzuřený. Byl si docela jistý, že dokázal nadřazený tón používat lépe než on, jistě nezněl tak směšně teatrálně, jako tento muž.

„Nikdo z nás?“ přemítal Loki a zachytil Beeiny oči. Když mu pohled opětovala, Loki si byl jist, že porozuměla, co tu bylo potřeba. Nebyl vyděšený? Oh, to dokážou změnit velmi snadno, aniž by vyplýtvali mnoho času.

Bee udělala krok vpřed a očima sklouzla zpět k Imperialistovi před sebou. V okamžiku, kdy se muž otočil, aby se na ni zadíval, Beeina kůže se už začala vlnit a měnit. Nejprve to vypadalo, jakoby se měnila do své obvyklé skrullsky zelené podoby, ale pak se na ní začaly objevovat výrazné, tvrdé šupinky, zatímco se jí pod kůží přesouvaly svaly a kosti. Dobře, Loki ji chtěl vidět udělat víc, než základní dílčí změny, které viděl doposud. Zatímco Imperialista se napjal, jak se snažil chytit dech, Loki dívku sledoval s fascinací. Skrullské kožoměnectví bylo opravdu pozoruhodné.

Končetiny se jí začaly prodlužovat a sílit a šupiny ještě víc ztvrdly, a zpod kůže jí dokonce začaly vyrážet hroty. I hlava se jí přetvořila, vlasy zmizely, její malá čelist se rozšířila a z úst jí vyrůstala řada velmi-velmi ostrých zubů. Ruce se změnily do silných drápatých předních nohou, zatímco předimenzované tílko, které nosila jako provizorní šaty, se natáhlo přes novou delší podobu, a ty příliš velké boty, ve kterých chodila, teď také perfektně seděly. Vypadala trochu jako zelený Yirbek, ale také jako nějaký druh zvířete, možná okopírovala a smíchala několik různých plazích stvoření, která znala, dokonce si nechala narůst obrovský tlustý ocas. Její červené oči teď měly žluté štěrbiny coby zorničky a samozřejmě se upíraly do Imperialistovy tváře.

Muž v Lokiho sevření se teď snažil vykroutit a ustoupit, a ještě víc, když Bee klesla na všechny čtyři a v hrudi jí zaburácelo primitivní hluboké zavrčení. Přesouvala se blíž, pomalu se přibližovala jako predátor pronásledující a obkličující svou kořist a čím blíž se dostávala, tím víc Imperialista v Lokiho rukách panikařil.

„Co--Co je--“ pokoušel se ze sebe dostat. Loki ho držel na místě, jak se Bee pomalu blížila se všemi tesáky v dohledu.

„Pořád nemáš strach?“ zeptal se Loki klidným hlasem a Bee se přiblížila ještě víc. Stark s Drongem se oba tvářili náležitě neutrálně, ne že by jim Imperialista věnoval nějakou pozornost.

„Dostaňte to pryč!“ vykřikl pak muž. Když Bee náhle vyskočila vpřed, Loki Imperialistu pustil a nechal dívku, aby ho složila k zemi. Panický výkřik pocházel ze strachu a ne bolesti, protože Bee jen zaryla drápy do kovu vedle jeho hlavy. Zavrčela a zacvakala tesáky blízko jeho tváře, zatímco muž se zasekl mezi snahou uniknout a bezduchým oháněním se kolem sebe.

„Ne! Prosím, dostaňte to- Ne!“ blábolil a kňoural.

„Mluv!“ poručil Stark. „A mluv rychle.“

„Identifikační kód transportéru je CEN-54RU, náš přístupový kód pro přistání je 675-333-FYG, jsme pod velením Ole-Omana, řeknu vám všechno, _jenom to ze mě dostaňte_!!“

Teď, když byl muž blízko hysterii, nebude těžké dostat z něj odpovědi. Loki se natáhl a konečky prstů se lehce dotkl Beeina ramene mezi dvěma hroty, jen na vteřinu, ale stačilo to. Ustoupila od Imperialisty s posledním zavrčením.

„Výborně,“ pochválil Loki, pak schmátl třesoucího se muže za zátylek, škubnutím ho vytáhl na kolena, takže znovu čelil Starkovi. Teď to byl perfektně se chovající ptáček zpěváček a odpovídal na všechny otázky, které mu položili. Rozhodně s tím měla co dělat Bee, která setrvala ve své reptiliánské zvířecí podobě dokonce i poté, co se odplazila zpátky mezi Starka a Dronga.

ooOoo

„ _Je všude klid… Hlídko_?“ zeptal se Stark, jejich imperiální pěvec byl zjevně stále s ním. Svázali ho a dali mu roubík, ale Stark mohl potřebovat zodpovědět další otázky, tak ho nechali v kontrolní místnosti.

Juyu snadno pochopila, že otázka byla míněna jí. „ _Nikdo v dohledu, ani blízko ani daleko, orbita je čistá_ ,“ odpověděla. „ _Veliteli_.“

„ _Uh, je ze mě ‚velitel‘, to se mi líbí_ ,“ zadrmolil Stark potěšeně. „ _Ne že by moje ego potřebovalo ještě víc posílit_.“

„Soustřeď se, miláčku,“ poradil mu Loki přes komunikační spojení a slyšel Starka, jak se v reakci na důvěrnou přezdívku potěšeně pochichtává. Loki měl na sobě podobu Imperialisty, tentokrát dokonce přetvořil i svou tvář, aby vypadal jako kapitán, kterého drželi coby rukojmí. Bee se do podoby Oldstronga změnila už den předtím, Drongo jí pověděl o všech drobnostech, které musela změnit, aby vypadala přesvědčivě. Všichni tři se vydali na cestu z doků, zatímco Stark zůstal na transportéru, aby zajistil, že bude připraven pro to, co zřejmě bude rychlý odlet. Jejich přílet proběhl bez problémů, díky informacím, které shromáždili v předstihu. ‚Data jsou vším‘ řekl Stark a Loki s ním rozhodně souhlasil.

„Ty děti budou pravděpodobně hlídat,“ promluvil znovu Stark. „Nelíbí se mi, že tam nebudu, abych mohl bojovat.“

„Zajištění našeho bezpečného úniku je důležitější, Veliteli,“ odpověděl Drongo, než mohl Loki. „A většina dětí bude schopna bojovat spolu s námi, jakmile budou vědět, že mají šanci utéct.“

„ _Nejprve je musíte najít_ ,“ poznamenal Stark.

„Nemyslím, že to bude problém,“ poukázal Loki, když si všiml tří Imperialistů mířících k nim.

„Našli jste dalšího,“ podotkl ten, co stál v čele bez jakéhokoli pozdravu. Loki přikývl. „A on?“ kývl směrem na Dronga.

„Loajální ke Králi, sám nám to mládě přivedl.“ Drongo sklonil hlavu směrem k Imperialistům v tom, co vypadalo jako známka respektu a poslušnosti.

„Dobře,“ promluvil znovu Imperialista. „Vezmeme ji odsud.“

Loki zavrtěl hlavou. „Dostal jsem přísné rozkazy nespustit ji z očí, dokud nebude s ostatními. Utekla už dvakrát. Doprovodíme vás.“

Imperialista chvíli hleděl na Bee, ale pak přikývl.

„Nikdy neuškodí být opatrný,“ souhlasil. „Vaše pomoc se cení…“ nechal to vyjít do ztracena jako otázku.

„Eman,“ odpověděl Loki jménem jejich zajatého kapitána.

Imperialista v reakci přikývl a zvedl ruku, „Tudy.“

Stark na druhém konci mlčel a stejně tak Juyu, ale jistě slyšeli dost, aby věděli, že byli na správné cestě dostat to, pro co přišli. Loki považoval za neuvěřitelné štěstí, že tato galaxie nebyla tak obeznámena s kožoměnci jako obyvatelé Andromedy.

ooOoo

Loki nechtěl spadnout do pasti přílišné sebedůvěry, takže i když šlo všechno podle plánu, zůstával v pohotovosti. Jeho mysl nepřetržitě probírala různé možnosti, každou druhou minutu přemýšlel o novém možném plánu. Byl připravený na útok, na jakýkoli druh útoku. Ti tři Imperialisté je vedli koridory dolů beze snahy o nějaké povídání. Někdy se naprostá loajalita požadovaná absolutistickým monarchou dala využít těmi nejlepšími možnými způsoby. To byl jediný důvod, proč nemuseli odpovídat na další otázky. Loki na sobě ani neměl Sakaaranskou zbroj, i když se zdržel nošení té své alyndorské. To by na tomto místě nepřicházelo v úvahu. Jeho jednoduchý černý kabát byl však perfektní, stejně tak dobře pod ním skryl nože i krystaly.

„Jsme tady,“ oznámil Imperialista, který vedl jejich malou skupinku, jakmile se dostali k dalším dveřím. „Mláďata začínají svůj výcvik brzy. Tu novou můžeme předat mistru Ging-Dianovi hned.“

Dveře se o vteřinu později otevřely a všichni vešli dovnitř. No, to bylo snadné. Bylo tam však přinejmenším dvacet dětí, což by mohlo být problematické. Na druhou stranu v té místnosti nebyli žádné stráže, do celé budovy měli zřejmě přístup pouze Sakaaranští Imperialisté, takže hlídali jen vchody a východy. Mistr, kterého Imperialista zmínil, v té obrovské místnosti také nebyl, vlastně to spíš vypadalo jako aréna. Loki se otočil, aby zachytil Drongův pohled a tázavě pozdvihl obočí. Nastal čas nebo by měli počkat? Drongo přikývl, takže to vypadalo, že souhlasil s Lokim; ztrácet čas by bylo bláhové.

„Děkuji za vaši pomoc,“ prohodil Loki, a jakmile se Imperialista otočil, aby se na něj podíval, vytasil jeden ze svých nožů a zabodl mu jej do krku. Drongova těžká pěst se rozlétla a s kosti drtící silou mrštila tím druhým o protější zeď. Mezitím co Loki vytáhl svou zakrvácenou dýku, třetí měl už v hrudi jednu z Beeiných sekerovitých paží. Přeměnila se do své skrullské podoby, její sekery vypadaly mnohem méně hrbolaté, než když je Loki viděl naposledy.

Loki se rovněž zbavil Sakaarské podoby, protože ti mladí museli vědět, že je neposlal Červený král. Drongo už k nim přistoupil. Nejmladší děti byly přinejmenším stejně vysoké jako Bee, ty starší snadno dosáhly Lokiho výšky. Drongo se stále tyčil nad nimi všemi, ale oni se ho nebáli, ani trochu.

„Přišli jsme pro vás,“ promluvil k nim Drongo. „Jeden kmen vás dostane do bezpečí,“ řekl. „Kde se vás Červený král nebude moct nikdy znovu dotknout, ale musíme si pospíšit a vy musíte bojovat!“

„Jsme unavení,“ pověděl mu jeden ze starších chlapců.

„Utište svá srdce a vyčistěte svou mysl,“ nabádal je Drongo hlubokým vyrovnaným tónem. „Stará síla je tu pro vás, natáhněte se a nechte ji proniknout do svých kostí, nechte ji zostřit vaše smysly. Pevně ji uchopte, já vás povedu, vy musíte jen následovat.“ Roztáhl paže a zhluboka se nadechl, zatímco pevně zaťal ruce. Trvalo jen okamžik, než mladí udělali totéž, někteří zavřeli oči, někteří spojili ruce, všichni se několikrát nadechli a vydechli. Ve vzduchu Loki cítil něco zvláštního. Nebylo to nic jako síla Yggdrasilu a nepodobalo se to přesně ani kosmické síle, ale bylo to něco mocného, něco jen pro Oldstrongy. Loki by na to nikdy nedosáhl, ale pořád mohl cítit to praskání těsně na okraji svého vnímání.

Pak se Drongo otočil. Jeho pohled byl obtěžkán mocí, černá v jeho očích se zdála ještě temnější, zelené duhovky jasnější. Mláďata byla klidná a soustředěná a jako by všechna naslouchala té samé melodii, kterou mohla slyšet jen ona, jako by i jejich srdce teď bila ve stejném rytmu.

„Jsme připraveni,“ zabručel.

„Půjdu první,“ prohlásil Loki, obrátil se a s Bee v patách se rozeběhl. „Jsme na cestě, Starku,“ informoval ho.

„ _Právě včas_ ,“ odpověděl člověk. „ _Vypadá to, že tady budu mít brzy vcelku problém_.“

Loki zaklel a běžel rychleji.


	38. Útěk z Aakaru, část II.

_Galaxie Fornax_

_Soustava Tayo_

_Měsíc Aakar_

Věci šly hladce, skoro až moc hladce, takže to Tonyho znervózňovalo a jen čekal, co se podělá. Když se něco může pokazit, tak se to, zdá se, vždycky pokazí. Loki byl v celé té iluzorní a infiltrační štaci neuvěřitelně dobrý, a rozhodně to nebylo jen kvůli kožoměnectví. Když se změnil, změnil se hodně, pohled v jeho očích, jeho gesta, způsob jakým mluvil, to všechno se změnilo spolu s jeho zjevem. Juyu by mohla být stejně dobrá jako on, kdyby si udělala čas na zdokonalení se v dovednosti klamu, protože změna její podoby nestačila. Tony věděl, že to byl důvod, proč z ní Loki chtěl mít hlídku/zálohu, místo aby ji vzal sebou. Zatím to fungovalo velmi dobře.

Tony poslouchal jak se Loki, Drongo a Bee úspěšně vydali na cestu do hlubin základny vstříc dětem, ale ve skutečnosti ho to neuklidnilo. Tony nenáviděl být tím, kdo čeká, ale věděl, jak důležité bylo zajistit jim únikovou cestu, a ne že by někdo jiný měl dost palebné síly, aby udržel transportér proti jakémukoli možnému útoku. Musel to být Tony nebo Loki, protože dosud ještě Drongovi tolik nevěřili a oba by byli nesví, kdyby ho tu měli nechat samotného. A tak Tony naslouchal a čekal. Nenáviděl to.

Imperialista skončil znovu svázaný a umlčený. Seděl teď v rohu, kde na něj Tony mohl dávat pozor. Souhlasili s Lokim, že by měli případná rukojmí předat Stínovým lidem, to bylo jen spravedlivé. Byl to Tony samozřejmě, kdo chtěl udržet počet mrtvých na minimu a byl se sebou zatraceně spokojený, když Loki pokrčil rameny a souhlasil. Zabil dva ze šesti, což znamenalo, že přibližně 66,67 % přežilo, docela paráda, když přišlo na Lokiho. Také to posílilo jeho víru, že Loki si zabíjení neužíval, jen neměl žádné výčitky zabít ty, kteří mu stáli v cestě nebo ho napadli. Nebylo to moc, byla to pořád morálně šikmá plocha, ale byl to velký rozdíl, obrovský rozdíl. Byl to rozdíl mezi nemilosrdný a vyloženě zlý. Věděl, že Loki není „zlý“, ale pořád bylo skvělé vidět jednou za čas nějaký důkaz.

Pak si všiml, jak se k transportéru blíží nějaký strážný. Odpojil svůj mikrofon od sítě, aby nerušil ostatní, ale pořád poslouchal. Jeho helma se posunula na místo, když zamířil ven, protože bylo důležité, aby skryl svou tvář. Také přepnul jednu ze svých rukavic do elektrického módu. Před nějakou dobou, když experimentoval na krystalech, si všiml, že dokázaly dokonale uchovávat elektrickou energii. Ta proměnila normální „energetické kulky“ – jak měl tendenci naplněným válečkům říkat – v méně smrtící. Energetické paprsky pálily a byly zatraceně smrtící, doslova schopné odstranit z lidí kusy masa, dokázaly spálit maso a kosti tak brutálně, že v těle zanechaly obří doutnající díru. Válečky naplněné elektřinou na druhou stranu sloužily jako sakra působivá omračující střela. Nemohl elektrické krystaly použít k pohánění svého obleku, příliš rychle se vyčerpaly, ale uložit jeden nebo dva do rukavic mu navíc dodalo nesmrtící zbraň. Byl si poměrně jistý, že by mohl modifikovat nebo přestavět některé z energetických zbraní a zahrnout do nich omračující režim, ale právě teď měl s elektrickými krystaly kompatibilní jen své repulzory. Pořád ještě se cítil trochu nesvůj ohledně opětovné práce na zbraních, a ty zbraně byly jen jeden projekt v dlouhé řadě věcí, které měl v plánu dělat. Ale alespoň přemýšlel o dělání nesmrtících zbraní. To muselo mít váhu.

Strážný už stál u dveří, když se tam Tony dostal.

„Číslo lodi?“ zeptal se hned.

„CEN-54RU,“ odpověděl Tony.

„Náklad?“

„Nejsem oprávněn říct,“ prohlásil Tony.

„Aakarská bezpečnost je oprávněna to vědět,“ odvětil strážný.

„Kapitán Eman není na palubě, a dokud se nevrátí, musím se řídit jeho rozkazy. On jediný může rozhodnout, kdo je oprávněný.“

Strážný na něj chvíli hleděl.

„Nějaké námitky vůči povinné rutinní kontrole?“ zeptal se pak. Oh, dobrá, on byl ten, kdo naléhal. Tony pokrčil rameny a ustoupil stranou.

„Vůbec ne,“ řekl. Strážný vešel dovnitř a Tony ho následoval. Čekal, dokud dvakrát nezahnuli za roh, než vypustil elektrický blesk. Šok vyřadil imperiálnímu strážci svaly a ten se otřásl, načež klesl jako loutka, které někdo přestřihl vodící šňůrky. Trochu sebou škubl, poté co dopadl na zem, ale dýchal a všechno.

„Fajn, omračující režim funguje,“ poznamenal Tony, pak popadl strážného a přehodil si ho přes rameno, aby ho svázal a zamkl s ostatními. Doufal, že to byl poslední strážný, se kterým se musel vypořádat, než se Loki s ostatními vrátí.

ooOoo

A tak v době, kdy zaslechl, že se Loki dostal na místo, kde drželi ty děti, měl zamčené čtyři bezvědomé strážné. Byl zatraceně rád, že to slyšel. Zachytil část z toho, co Imperialista na druhé straně říkal o výcviku, ale nevěnoval tomu pozornost, protože k transportéru se přibližovali další čtyři strážci. Tentokrát všichni najednou.

„To si ze mě musíte, kurva, dělat srandu,“ zabručel. Toho posledního svázal ani ne před pěti minutami. Možná že mizející strážní začali budit podezření, ale koneckonců jim nemohl dovolit prohledat transportér a nalézt jejich imperiální rukojmí. Tihle strážní vypadali jinak, jejich brnění se zdála silnější a měli větší zbraně. Skvělý. Aspoň mu pořád zbývalo pár omračujících výstřelů, jakmile mu dojdou, začne je tlouct do obličeje.

„ _Jsme na cestě, Starku_ ,“ slyšel pak Lokiho říct a připojil se, aby mohl odpovědět.

„Právě včas,“ poukázal. „Vypadá to, že tady budu mít brzy vcelku problém.“

Zaslechl Lokiho zaklít, ale jeho mysl už si pohrávala s nápady, co provést se strážnými. Pokud byli ostatní na cestě zpět, pak přímý boj nezněl tak špatně. Nevěděl, kolik dětí sebou vedli, ale muselo jich být víc než jedno nebo dvě, a znělo to, jakoby utíkali, takže se vše jistě brzy zkomplikuje. Nebyl čas na opatrnost, musel zabezpečit transportér, než se ostatní dostanou zpátky. Měl pocit, že trik, který použil čtyřikrát (na ty blbce), s těmihle strážemi fungovat nebude, obzvlášť ne když vypadali na nějaký druh elitních strážných. Tak přepnul své repulzory zpátky do normálního režimu a ujistil se, že transportér byl připraven ke startu, než zamířil ke vchodu.

Chvíli před tím, než zabočil za poslední roh, aby se dostal ven, se začal z komunikačního linku ozývat zvuk boje, zvuk mnoha bojujících lidí. Sakra.

„ _Zvíře je venku_ ,“ poznamenal Loki klidně. Bylo to patřičně trefné jméno pro Bee a patrně stále dodržovali ‚pravidlo žádných skutečných jmen‘.

„ _Radši na ni dávej pozor_ ,“ varovala Juyu.

„Jenom si pospěšte zpátky,“ nabádal je Tony. Pak někde venku začal vyřvávat alarm. „Kurva!“

Vyrazil z transportéru a hned vypálil svými repulzory, jak se snažil nedat strážím čas zahájit palbu jejich vlastními zbraněmi. Přistávací oblast nebyla moc velká, ale bylo tam dost prostoru, aby Tony mohl vyskočit a vznést se do vzduchu. Také se zdálo, že zbraně, které strážní měli, nakonec nebyly pistole, ale nějaký typ bodných či sečných zbraní blízkého dosahu, což bylo velmi dobré. Měl moment překvapení na své straně, takže ti čtyři šli dolů docela snadno, ale alarmy pořád vřískaly, takže očekával, že se ukážou další. Pokud tedy všechny nezaměstnávala snaha zastavit ostatní, což byla pravděpodobná možnost.

„ _Veliteli_ ,“ zaznělo Drongovým hlasem, „ _v případě útoku mohou uzavřít doky, musíte se ujistit, že transportér není uzamčený_.“

Jo, měl na to myslet. „Jdu na to,“ potvrdil. Už věděl, že jednotlivé panely se nacházely u každé dokovací stanice, viděl, jak do nich byl zadán jejich přístupový kód, poté co přistáli. Jakmile se dostal dolů k rozhraní, netrvalo dlouho, aby poznal, že nereaguje.

„Centrální uzamčení,“ oznámil.

„ _Blížíme se, můžeš to opravit?_ “ chtěl vědět Loki. Dýchal zrychleně a hlas se mu nepatrně zádrhával. Bojoval.

„Testoval jsem dneska jeden prototyp, není důvod neotestovat další,“ odtušil. Mít jen omezené množství času a neustálá možnost toho, že ho každou chvíli napadnou, nepředstavovaly zrovna nejideálnější okolnosti, aby otestoval, jak dobře zvládal hackovat se svým o DNI vylepšeným mozkem. Alespoň že pod tlakem fungoval velmi dobře. Snažil se nevnímat zvuk boje přicházející ze sluchátka, aby se mohl soustředit. Navodil si mentální obraz přesýpacích hodin, aby aktivoval tuto funkci DNI, poněvadž to bylo příhodné. Cítil ten okamžik, kdy se ocitl mimo pohodlné bezpečí vnitřního systému svého obleku. Technologie tady byla humpolácká a ani zdaleka tak vyspělá jako ta na lodi. Bylo to prudké a příliš jasné a trochu jako muset projít písečnou bouří. Definitivně nepříjemné, ale byl uvnitř, věděl, že byl uvnitř, věděl, že pronikl do jiného systému. Bylo to zvláštní. Bylo těžké se orientovat, protože se to tak lišilo od systému IronMagea nebo jeho HUD. Ale bude to muset zvládnout.

Nepotřeboval otevřít všechny doky, pouze jejich vlastní. Nevěděl, jak těžké to bude, ale věděl, jak pracovaly počítačové programy, nezáleželo na jejich typu, vždycky uplatňovaly nějaká základní pravidla. Musel chvilku hledat. Pak to tam objevil, transportér, znal to ID, znal ten přístupový kód, takže určitě našel ten správný. Uvolnit ho z uzamčení bylo jako odemknout zámek, a to ani nijak komplikovaný zámek. Zdejší technologie byla vážně podprůměrná i v porovnání se Zemí. Pak pomyslel na možné pronásledovatele a na mysli mu vyvstal obraz bitevních lodí, jak jsou jim na stopě, a začal rozbíjet zámky na ostatních dokovacích stanicích. Sakra, začal působit škodu na všem, co dokázal najít. Věděl, jak fungovaly viry a jak nějaká malá chybka mohla způsobit hodně škody. Byl si jistý jako peklo, že nechtěl, aby kdokoli opustil tyhle doky přinejmenším pár hodin, snad i víc. Cítil se jako slon v porcelánu nad způsobem, jakým cestou ven demoloval systém.

Stáhnul se v momentě, kdy byl hotov a okamžitě ucítil počínající bolest hlavy. Doufal, že to bude mnohem příjemnější, jakmile zdokonalí technologii, neměl by používat technologii, která byla pořád v beta-fázi testování, ale nedalo se nic dělat. Sotva setřásl lehkou závrať, když pocítil, že za ním někdo stojí a otočil se, hned nabíjející repulzory.

Jen aby zjistil, že čelí Lokimu. Bůh setrval okamžik bez hnutí.

„Ty jsi mě neslyšel?“ zeptal se.

Tony vydechl a nechal otevřít čelní panel své helmy, zatímco spouštěl ruku. „Omlouvám se, hackuju,“ vysvětlil. „Kde jsou ostatní?“ zeptal se a Loki pokynul hlavou za sebe. Vypadalo to, že Drongo zabarikádovával bránu s pomocí několika podobně šedých, ale menších a méně rozměrných dalších Stínů.

„Můžeme vzlétnout?“ chtěl vědět Loki.

„Jo, dostaň všechny dovnitř,“ přikývl Tony.

„Nastupte do transportéru! Všichni!“ křikl Loki.

„To je hodně dětí,“ poznamenal Tony, když se (relativně) menší děti všechny rozeběhly a uháněly do letounu.

„Nepodceňuj je,“ doporučil mu Loki. Trochu mu docházel dech a cop měl pocuchaný, oblečení a nože zakrvavené, ale zdál se čilý a na rtech mu pohrával spokojený úsměv. Byl ohromen, to Tony mohl říct.

„Vrať se do řídící místnosti,“ vybídl ho pak Loki. „Musíme udržet brány zavřené tak dlouho, jak jen to půjde.“

„Jasně,“ vyhrknul Tony, neztrácel čas a hnal se zpátky do transportéru. Musel se vyhnout několika dětem, zatímco běžel, ale ony mu snadno uhýbaly z cesty.

„Jsem připravený k odletu, stačí slovo,“ oznámil.

„ _Jsou všichni uvnitř?_ “ zeptal se pak Drongo.

„ _Zbýváš jen ty_ ,“ odpověděl Loki. „ _Musíš utíkat_.“

Tony slyšel mohutný třesk a předpokládal, že Drongo bránu pustil a rozeběhl se k transportéru. Tony byl napjatý, připravený vzlétnout, jakmile to půjde.

„ _Teď!_ “ vykřikl Loki a Tony všechno uzavřel a o vteřinu později opouštěl dok.

„Hlídko, je orbita čistá?“ zeptal se.

„ _Nic jiného z Aakaru zatím nevzlétlo_ ,“ odpověděla Juyu.

„Dobře, doky jsou pořád ještě zamčené,“ konstatoval s radostným úsměvem. „Přibliž se k nám a oči měj otevřené,“ instruoval Tony. „Jsou všichni v pohodě?“

„ _Jsme_ ,“ odpověděl Loki. „ _Zamiř k místu setkání, za minutu budeme na můstku_.“

„Kurs nastaven,“ odpověděl Tony. Bude trvat jen pár minut dostat se dostatečně daleko od měsíce, aby mohli zvýšit rychlost.

„ _Proč je tu víc Imperialistů než dřív_?“ zeptal se náhle Loki a Tony se musel zasmát.

„Čmuchali. Udělal jsem, co jsem musel. Doufám, že shledáváš mé dovednosti v braní rukojmí atraktivními.“

„Velmi,“ odtušil Loki, nyní stojící ve stejné místnosti.

„Poslal jsem mláďata do zadní části,“ oznámil Drongo, jakmile vstoupil do místnosti. Malá Bee se vlekla za ním. Byla dokonce krvavější než Loki, což nebylo překvapující. Skutečnost, že se vláčela za Drongem, místo Lokim byla ale trošku zvláštní. „Řekl jsem jim, aby se něčeho drželi a čekali.“

„Dobře, nemělo by trvat moc dlouho dostat se k místu přistání,“ sdělil mu Tony. „Doufám, že kmen je pořád tam.“

„To rozhodně,“ odpověděl Drongo.

ooOoo

„ _Ehm, Veliteli_ ,“ slyšeli hlas Juyu, jak se přibližovali k Sakaaru. „ _Někdo se blíží_.“

„Kolik?“ zeptal se Loki, než ze sebe Tony mohl dostat slovo.

„ _Jenom jeden_ ,“ odpověděla Juyu a jakmile ta slova opustila její ústa, Tony viděl, že ať to byl kdokoli, snažil se navázat kontakt.

„Vezmeme to?“ zeptal se. Transportér vážně neměl dobré skenery, takže o té kosmické lodi nevěděl nic. „Jak je to velké, Hlídko?“

„ _Menší než Drake_ ,“ odpověděla.

„Huh,“ Tonyho to překvapilo.

„Přijměte hovor,“ doporučil jim Drongo. Loki přikývl a Tony otevřel kanál.

„Ano?“

„ _Mluvte, kdo jste_ ,“ rozkázal přísný ženský hlas na druhém konci.

„Caiero?“ zeptal se Drongo ve zjevném překvapení.

„ _Drongo_?“ zeptala se žena na oplátku. „ _Měla jsem vědět, žes to byl ty_.“

„Jak ses sem dostala tak rychle?“ zeptal se Drongo.

„ _Mám uši všude_ ,“ odpověděla. „ _Mysleli jsme, že jsi mrtvý_.“

„Málem jsem byl,“ odpověděl.

„ _Co se stalo… je velká ztráta_ ,“ promluvila pak.

„Došlo k mnoha velkým ztrátám, netýkaly se jen mého kmene.“

„ _Já vím_ ,“ řekla Caiera.

„Když jsi to věděla, jak to může být-“

„ _Pojďme si o tom promluvit, jakmile přistaneme_ ,“ přerušila ho. „ _Míříte ke kmeni Chladného údolí_?“

„Ano.“

„ _Dám jim vědět a sejdeme se tam_ ,“ poznamenala. „ _Udržím orbitu čistou_ ,“ s tím se kanál uzavřel.

„ _Odlétá_ ,“ hlásila Juyu.

„Kdo to byl?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Přítel,“ ozřejmil Drongo. „Velmi dobrý přítel.“

„Důvěryhodný?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Ona je Oldstrong,“ odvětil Drongo. „Chtěla by, aby děti byly v bezpečí.“

„To není odpověď,“ podotkl Tony.

„Věřím jí,“ řekl Drongo. „Nenakráčíme do pasti.“

„Pro teď to bude muset stačit,“ rozhodl Tony. Zvedl tázavě obočí na Lokiho. Bůh po chvíli kývl.

ooOoo

Skutečnost, že nikoho nepotkali, podle všeho dokázala, že ta kočka, se kterou mluvili, říkala pravdu a zajistila jim volnou cestu. Řečená kočka byla sedm stop vysoká s více svaly na těle, než mohl Tony kdy doufat, že sám nabere. Taky kolem sebe měla nějaký druh aury, která nutila Tonyho chtít jí říkat „Madam“. Fakt, že ho mohla zlomit vejpůl s jednou rukou přivázanou za zády, s tím možná měl něco společného. Necítil tenhle druh neklidu kolem Dronga, ten chlap vyzařoval klid, Caiera ani tak ne.

Za ní postávali další šedí Sakaařani, někteří vyšší než Drongo, někteří menší, někteří z nich hubení a šlachovití, někteří velcí a mohutní, všichni se stejně kovově šedou kůží a tmavýma očima. Bee na ně všecky otevřeně zírala a Juyu také stála s rukama zkříženýma, zachovávajíc si chladnou hlavu. Loki byl nejméně ohromen, ale byl to Loki. Tony se rozhodl, že dokud nevyvstane potřeba, bude si držet od té obří dámy odstup. Drongo a Caiera spolu opodál chvíli mluvili, pak se vrátili k Drakeovi. Čas se jistě krátil, Tony rozhodně dychtil odejít.

„Kmen se o děti dobře postará,“ ujistila je.

„Uvnitř transportéru jsou i nějaká imperiální rukojmí,“ upozornil Loki.

„Vypořádám se s nimi,“ odvětila Caiera a očima několik okamžiků setrvala na každém z nich.

„Věděla jsi, kde ta mláďata byla?“ zeptal se Drongo.

„Ano.“

„Tak proč jsi nejednala dřív?“

„Měli jsme plány. Ne tak lehkomyslné jako byl ten váš, ale osvobodili bychom je.“

„Času nelze vždy plýtvat na zdlouhavé plány,“ opáčil Drongo.

„Ty a já máme jiný názor na mnoho věcí, ale nemysli si, že nejsem vděčná,“ prohlásila. „Věř mi, Červený král na tento úder dlouho nezapomene.“

„A máš další plány?“

„Ty víš, že ano.“

„Můžu ti pomoct.“

„Ne, Král myslí, že jsi mrtvý, jeho muži ohlásili, že jsi mrtvý, je lepší, když má za to, že je to pravda. Musíš jít a zůstat v bezpečí.“

„Nehodlám se skrývat, zatímco mí lidé trpí.“

„Drongo… musíš jít, není tu nic, co bys ještě mohl udělat. Vrať se ke svým cestám, najdi nám další spojence, to je to, co můžeš udělat. To je to, co zajistí naši budoucnost.“ Její oči sklouzly zpět k Tonymu, Lokimu a dívkám.

„Jsme vděční za vaši pomoc,“ řekla. „Ale musíte rovněž odejít, protože nebudu moci zaručit vaši bezpečnost.“

„Věřte mi, jsme pryč hned, jak to půjde,“ odpověděl Tony.

„Dobře,“ přikývla, pak se obrátila zpátky na Dronga. „Můžeš odejít s kmenem.“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl muž hlavou. „Pokud musím jít, budu následovat novou cestu. Mám dluh, který musím splatit za pomoc, jíž se mi dostalo.“ Ukázal v obecném směru Tonyho s Lokim.

Caiera se na okamžik zamračila a pak se zeptala: „Kam přesně se chystáte?“

„Stříbrná galaxie,“ odpověděl jí Loki. Tonyho ta upřímná odpověď trochu překvapila, ale bylo to dost mlhavé, aby byli v bezpečí.

„To je moc dobře. Není to ani moc daleko, ani moc blízko,“ konstatovala. „Potřebujeme další spojence. Jdi a splať svůj dluh, dělej, co děláš vždy, a zůstaň ve Stříbrné galaxii,“ doporučila Drongovi. „Jakmile Král bude mrtvý, můžeš se vrátit domů.“

„Věřím ti, že ochráníš náš lid,“ pověděl jí Drongo.

„Ochráním, přísahám,“ přikývla. „Teď běž. Putuj daleko a putuj dlouho.“

Drongo se usmál a vykročil vpřed, aby ji pevně objal. „Ale nikdy nezapomeň doputovat domů,“ řekl na oplátku.

„Opatruj se, Drongo.“

„Znovu se sejdeme,“ ujistil ji muž, když ustoupil. Tony si byl docela jistý, že to byla jejich narážka, aby konečně odešli. Děti a transportér byli s kmenem, Drongo měl svůj rozhovor a Caiera se opravdu už otočila zády a odcházela.

„Zněla tak jistě, že Král zemře,“ poznamenal Loki.

„Oh, když to řekla, pak se tak stane,“ soudil Drongo.

„Jak to?“ ptala se Juyu.

„Protože ona je Králův osobní strážce,“ odpověděl obr. Loki si odfrkl, a jo, znělo to jako solidní rozsudek smrti někde v budoucnosti.

„Tak, jdeš s námi, velký muži?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Pokud mě necháš, veliteli,“ odpověděl. „Řekl jsem, že ti budu dlužit, pokud pomůžeš mně a mláďatům, a hodlám své slovo dodržet.“

„Loki?“

„Ano, může zůstat,“ odpověděl bůh.

„Holky?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Oh, teď máme hlasovací právo?“ ptala se Juyu.

„Jen maličký,“ potvrdil Tony. Juyu pokrčila rameny, Bee přikývla.

„Měli bychom jít,“ vyzval je Loki, když zamířil do Drakea.

„Jo, vítej a to všechno,“ dodal Tony. Drongo jen kývl tím svým naprosto rozvážným způsobem. Byl pravděpodobně dobrý nápad mít kolem někoho méně chaotického a výbušného. Taky tak nějak věděl, co Loki v tom chlápkovi viděl. Bee ho podle všeho taky měla vážně ráda. Věci na lodi budou zajímavé a Tony se na to tak nějak těšil, což byl rozhodně nový pocit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zajímavost o Caieře:  
> V komixové verzi je to budoucí manželka Hulka/Bruce.


	39. Duchové skutků minulých

_Orbita Mléčné dráhy_

„Znovu,“ vyzval ho Loki.

„Ne, ale no tak! Už jsou to celé hodiny.“

„To proto, že jsi tak beznadějně neschopný se soustředit, až je to ubohé.“

„Vedeš tak sladké řečičky, drahý,“ reagoval na to Stark s úsměvem. „Ale vážně, potřebuju pauzu.“

„Ty potřebuješ trénovat a posilovat svou mysl.“

„Moje mysl je zatraceně silná, děkuju.“

„Nemluvím o tvém intelektu,“ vysvětlil mu Loki s povzdechem. „Používáš svou mysl způsoby, kterými jsi to nikdy předtím nedělal, jako bys neustále přepínal slabý sval.“

„Nic jsem nepřepínal,“ hádal se Stark. „Zvládám všechnu tu technologii velice dobře.“

„Po Aakaru tě tři dny bolela hlava,“ připomněl Loki a tentokrát jeho hlas zpřísněl.

„Ten hackovací systém byl pořád ve fázi testování. Od tý doby jsem na něm hodně zapracoval.“

„Proč se o tom hádáš?“ zeptal se Loki nakonec, jak vstával z postele. Není to tak dávno, co si je přisunuli k sobě a oba na nich seděli se zkříženýma nohama při jejich nyní pravidelných sezeních.

„Já jen říkám…“

„A já říkám, že ti nedovolím usmažit si svůj hloupý mozek, když se tomu dá dokonale předejít. Znáš rizika, víš, že to potřebuješ, proč se se mnou hádáš?“

Stark se na něj chvíli díval a vzdychl. „Jsem prostě unavený… je to vyčerpávající, jako zůstat celou noc v dílně. Jsem člověk, jednou za čas potřebuju pauzu.“

Loki zkřížil paže a věděl, že jeho zlost byla do očí bijící, ale pak se nadechl, aby dostal svůj temperament zase pod kontrolu.

„Fajn,“ procedil pak.

„Díky ti,“ vydechl Stark a hned sebou praštil na postel. Pak znovu otevřel oči a podíval se na Lokiho, než v pozvání pozvedl ruku. „Vrátíš se zpátky sem?“

Měl by být schopen tomuto muži odolat mnohem lépe. Ale nehádal se a zase si sedl, jen aby byl Starkem zatažen dolů do horizontální polohy. Neměl nic proti tomu být blízko svému milenci, takže neprotestoval.

„Tááák… Mléčná dráha, jsme skoro tam,“ promluvil Stark poté, co se pohodlně uvelebili vedle sebe.

„Vskutku.“

„Juyu a Bee se o odchodu ani nezmínily. Myslím, že zůstanou.“

„Zůstanou?“

„Jo… celou cestu na Zemi.“

„Možná se jich budeš chtít zeptat, místo aby sis něco domýšlel,“ upozornil Loki.

„Asi. Je to jen tušení. I když Drongo zůstává, jeho jsem se ptal, jde na Zemi.“

„Hmmm.“ K tomu vážně nebylo co říct, Loki to předpokládal sám. Kromě toho, Stark se rozhodl začít ho hladit ve vlasech, což nebyl dobrý způsob, jak ho udržet zúčastněného v konverzaci. Dokonce zavřel oči.

„Táák…“

„Tak?“

„Co ty?“

„Co já?“ Nemusel se na smrtelníka dívat, aby věděl, že zakoulel očima.

„Zůstaneš?“ To ho přimělo znovu se soustředit na konverzaci. Otevřel oči.

„O tom jsme už mluvili,“ odvětil.

„Ne, měli jsme dohodu, na samém začátku,“ namítal Stark. „Ty půjdeš svou cestou, já půjdu svou… ale… věci se od tý doby změnily.“

Loki se od Starka vzdálil, jak si sedal, muž ho následoval a držel se blízko.

„Nemůžu zůstat na Midgardu,“ konstatoval.

„Proč ne?“

„Zapomněl jsi, že jsem se ho snažil dobýt? S armádou?“ otázal se nevěřícně.

„Ne, ale… už uběhlo pár let a ještě víc času, než se tam opravdu dostaneme… mohli bychom něco vymyslet.“

Teď se Loki vážně musel otočit a podívat se na muže, protože nevěděl, jak skončili u téhle diskuze. Stark o tom možná už chvíli přemýšlel, to mohlo být jediné vysvětlení.

„Pochybuji, že by lidé byli tak moc ochotní odpouštět,“ začal Loki. Ne že by jejich odpuštění chtěl, protože o bezduché midgardské masy se nemohl starat méně. „Ale to není ten důvod, proč nemohu zůstat,“ pokračoval, než ho Stark mohl přerušit. „Pokud zůstanu na Midgardu, bez ohledu na to, jak dobře mám v úmyslu se skrýt, Asgard se o tom dřív či později dozví a jednoduše pošlou Thora, aby mě tam opět dotáhl. A jak jsem ti předtím říkal, nikterak nedychtím vrátit se do svého vězení.“

„Dobře, ale… kdybychom dokázali vymyslet něco, čím by se dala… vykompenzovat invaze, pak možná…“

„Útok na Midgard není jejich jediný důvod k mému uvěznění. Dopustil jsem se zločinů ještě předtím.“ Loki se pokusil vstát z postele, ale Starkova ruka na jeho paži ho zastavila. Na okamžik zůstávali mlčky, pak se Stark přisunul ještě blíž k němu. Loki si nebyl jistý, jestli byl ochotný připustit si úlevu, kterou cítil, když se člověk neodtáhl.

„Pak mi o tom řekni,“ požádal Stark. „Řekni mi, co se stalo, abychom vykoumali, co dělat.“

Loki se pootočil, aby se na něj mohl podívat a věděl, že ta žádost byla upřímná. Přemýšlel o tom, že otevře ústa a řekne mu to. Promluví o všech těch věcech, které se staly, které ho dovedly k tomuto bodu. Ale pak pohlédl do Starkových hřejivých hnědých očí a vzpomněl si, jak tvrdé a rozzlobené uměly být a jak chladně vypadaly, když se díval na ty, jimiž pohrdal.

„Já… já nemůžu,“ řekl tiše, odvraceje zrak. Říct muži, který na něj hleděl s vřelostí a láskou, čeho se dopustil, říct mu, kým byl? Říct mu o lži, kterou představovala sama jeho kůže? „Nemůžu,“ opakoval, potřásaje hlavou a už cítil, jak byla jeho pokožka chladnější než dřív.

„Dobře,“ ozval se Stark po chvíli ticha a Loki se prudce otočil a překvapeně na něj zíral. Jeho oči musely být směšně velké, jako u nějakého stupidního vystrašeného zvířete.

„Cože?“

„Dobře, nemůžeš… pořád máme čas, než se dostaneme na Zemi… myslím tím, že to chci vědět, tak trochu to potřebuju vědět, jestliže chceme něco vymyslet, ale… pořád je ještě čas.“

„Ty? Se svou nekonečnou zvědavostí a býčí tvrdohlavostí jsi ochotný čekat na odpovědi?“

Stark si odfrkl. „Taky jsem ti neřekl všechno,“ prohodil pak. „Takže jsme tak nějak vyrovnaní.“

„Chápu,“ pokývl Loki, i když ho to tak trochu zanechalo s nepříjemným pocitem.

„To znamená, že vím, jak moc je na houby to nadnýst… jako zabořit prsty do napůl zhojený rány.“

„Hm, výstižné,“ okomentoval to Loki.

„Ačkoli někdy musejí doktoři rány otevřít, aby je mohli vyčistit,“ pokračoval Stark. „V opačným případě tě všechna ta špína a nákaza jen rozkládají zevnitř.“

„Ty’s své rány otevřel?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Některé,“ přikývl Stark. „Ne všechny před stejnou osobou, někteří znají některé kousky, jiní znají jiné. Většina nepotřebovala, abych jim o tom říkal, protože u toho byli, aby to viděli z první ruky. Prožili si je se mnou, i když nikdy nepožádali o mou stranu příběhu.“

„A my velmi dobře víme, jak odlišné se něco může zdát očima jiných,“ dodal Loki.

„Přesně,“ souhlasil Stark.

Chvíli setrvávali v tichosti, oba jen seděli na posteli. Po chvíli se Stark opřel.

„Řeknu ti co,“ začal. „Lehni si tady se mnou a já ti povím svůj příběh.“

„Jaký příběh?“ zeptal se. Stark v odpověď zvedl ruku a poklepal na reaktor ve své hrudi.

„Víš, že mě to drží při životě, ale nikdy jsem ti neřekl víc.“

„Nikdy jsem se neptal.“

„Pravděpodobně ze stejného důvodu, proč jsem tě nikdy dřív já nepožádal, abys mi vyprávěl svůj příběh.“ To byla určitým způsobem pravda. Loki věděl, že příběh reaktoru byl něčím blízkým Starkovu srdci. Muselo to být něco, co držel velmi dobře skryté. Nikdy se nezeptal, protože si byl jistý, že by nedostal odpověď. Teď mu byly odpovědi nabídnuty, bylo to zvláštní.

„Ty…“ jeho slova se vytratila a potřásl hlavou. Pak ulehl vedle toho geniálního pošetilého muže. Po chvíli Loki položil ruku na jeho hruď. Reaktor pod Starkovým tílkem jasně zářil a vřel energií. Loki na něm nechal spočinout několik svých prstů a potěšilo ho, že se muž nenapjal ani neodtáhl. Stark vyprávěl svůj příběh a Loki naslouchal každému slovu.

ooOoo

A poté, co poslední věta opustila Starkovy rty, a poslední zvuk se vytratil do ticha, když už Loki věděl o Deseti kruzích a jeskyni, Yinsenovi a Obediahovi Staneovi, šrapnelu, který hrozil rozervat milencovo srdce, naklonil se blíž a umístil na zářící zařízení jediný polibek, načež si stejně tak nárokoval mužovy rty. Oh, jak velmi dobře Loki rozuměl bolesti ze zrady, agónii ze lží od někoho, kdo měl být rodina. Bylo udivující, jak něco tak křehkého jako člověk, mohlo být tak velice silné. Pošramocený a zjizvený, ale nikdy zlomený, pořád celý. IronMan s anebo bez brnění.

„Půjdu do Midgardu s tebou,“ promluvil pak. Úsměv, který se na Starkově tváři rozprostřel, nebyl široký, ba naopak – byl malý a měkký a potěšený.

„Co Asgard?“ zeptal se. Loki si povzdechl.

„No, pokud se mě Asgard pokusí od tebe odtrhnout, rozhodně jim to neusnadním.“

Stark se potichu zasmál, jeho talentované prsty opět putovaly do Lokiho vlasů.

„Dobře, ale pojďme přemýšlet o dalších možných řešeních, dobře? Něco, co nezahrnuje krev, destrukci a možné zabití, oukej?“

„Suchare,“ zabručel Loki, což mu vyneslo další měkké pochechtávání.

„Loki,“ promluvil Stark opět po chvíli.

„Řeknu ti to,“ přerušil ho. „Řeknu, já jen…“

„Já vím, že jo,“ pronesl muž s jistotou. „Jen ne teď, chápu to.“ Loki ho chtěl varovat, že by to mohlo věci změnit, že by nemusel být schopný se na něj dívat stejně, jakmile mu to řekne, ale jeho rty zůstaly pevně semknuté. Stark měl takovou víru, navzdory tomu, že se hlásil k racionalitě a skepticismu, někdy beznadějně věřil v dobré věci. Loki v ně přestal věřit už dávno, ale tady ležel v náručí těch nejlepších.

ooOoo

Loki nenutil Starka pokračovat v jejich trénincích, bylo lepší nechat ho pracovat na jeho četných vynálezech. Pročistí mu to mysl a uvolní napětí v jeho těle, které se objevilo, když mluvil o své minulosti. Tak ho Loki nechal být a zůstal v jejich pokoji, aby meditoval a pracoval na své magii. Trik s energetickými krystaly byl brilantní náhradou, ale v žádném případě permanentním řešením. Přemýšlel, zda by to měl nechat být, dostane své síly zpátky, jakmile dosáhnou Devíti světů a do té doby mohl používat krystaly, ale jeho pýcha mu nedovolila vzdát se tak snadno.

Pořád o tom přemýšlel, o dni, kdy jejich cesta skončí. Neměl Midgard rád, vůbec ne, ale obecně neměl rád ani lidi a teď měl Starka. Předpokládal, že by měl vzít své předešlé domněnky a zkušenosti s tímto světem se špetkou nadhledu. Stark nemohl být jediný člověk nad úrovní hloupého davu, byly jich tam miliardy, musela být aspoň hrstka těch, kteří se Tonymu Starkovi alespoň přibližovali. Jeho mysl se stále vracela k Avengers, ale čím víc o tom přemýšlel, byl to jen Banner – to zvíře – o kterém Stark mluvil s relativním respektem. Určitě byli další, kteří měli zajímavé (i výjimečné) kvality, jako drahá malá Vdova nebo ředitel, dokonce i Barton, ale špioni a vrahové nebyli ten typ, na který by se kdy Stark díval s opravdovým respektem, prostě uznával jejich užitečnost a nezbytnost. Mohl také jasně vidět, že dobrý Kapitán byl stejným druhem blázna, jakým byl Thor, oslňující šlechetní hrdinové shlížející na ně ze svých morálních výšin. Perfektní zlatí ochránci.

Zastavil chod této linie myšlenek, jenom by se naštval. Nebyl přesvědčený o tom, že by byl dobrý nápad zůstat na Midgardu dlouho, vůbec o tom nebyl přesvědčený. Ale nebyl zbabělec, nebude se skrývat, před nikým. A nebude sám, tentokrát ne. A všichni z Asgardu mohli jít pro něj za něj k Hel. Nedovolí jim tohle zničit.

Stark měl pravdu. Vskutku bylo třeba přijít s nějakým plánem.

ooOoo

Neskutečně hlasitý zvuk řvoucí ze všech reproduktorů vytrhl Lokiho z hlubin jeho mysli a o vteřinu později už byl nahoře a utíkal směrem k můstku. Juyu ho dostihla v jednom z koridorů, ale na nic se neptala, jen ho následovala.

Stark už byl uvnitř a stejně tak Drongo a Bee.

„Co se děje?“ ptal se Loki.

„Nějaká loď,“ odpověděl Stark, DNI měl už nasazené na hlavě, jeho oči se dívaly na všechno a na nic, zatímco se jedna po druhé objevovaly různé obrazovky. „A nehrajou pěkně.“

„Co budeme dělat?“ ptala se Juyu.

Na vteřinu zůstal Stark zticha a Loki se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli na něj čekat, nebo začít říkat ostatním, co by vůbec měli dělat, ale pak se muž ze svého mlčení probral.

„První výstřel, který vypálili, byl varováním, ale už jsem musel zpomalit a změnit kurz, abychom do ničeho nenarazili. Takže jo, budeme muset bojovat. Můžu přes hlavní systém řídit obranu a ty malý střelecký věžičky blízkýho dosahu, ale ne ty velký děla. Někdo rozhodně musí převzít to jedno nahoře, řekl bych…“

„Já to zvládnu,“ přerušil ho Drongo.

„Používal jsi někdy dřív něco takového?“ ptal se Stark.

„Je tu precedent,“ odpověděl obr. „Přijdu na to,“ ubezpečil ho a bez dalšího slova zamířil ven.

„Oukej, dobře,“ řekl Stark. Jeho oči se mihly do strany, pravděpodobně znovu zkontrolovat druhou loď. „Jsou větší než my a taky rychlejší… to je… oukej, boční děla. Juyu, vzpomínáš, jak fungujou? Vím, že jsme o tom mluvili jenom jednou…“

„Vzpomínám,“ přikývla.

„Vezmi si jedno, a myslím, že to ti nechává…“ otočil se k Lokimu, ale on zavrtěl hlavou.

„Bee, převezmi to druhé,“ pronesl Loki s pohledem namířeným na dívku. Přikývla a spolu se svou sestrou odešla.

„Ví vůbec, jak ho použít?“ zeptal se Stark.

„Byla tam, když jsme to vysvětlovali Juyu. Věř mi, je bystrá,“ ujistil ho Loki.

„Nemáme palebnou sílu, abychom se ubránili,“ řekl pak Stark vážně. „Ne doopravdy, vůbec ne.“ Loki věděl, že má pravdu. Nemusel o té druhé lodi vědět všechno. IronMage byl nákladní loď, byl pomalý, a i když byl obtěžkaný silným obranným systémem, jejich palebná síla měla do požadované vskutku daleko.

„Kolik energetických krystalů máš v dílně?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Pár krabic, jestli to stačí. Záleží, na co je potřebuješ,“ odpověděl Stark. Loki o tom chvíli přemýšlel, protože to nebude stačit. Použil jich skoro tucet na jednoduché teleportační kouzlo. Ale pak si uvědomil, jak Stark krystaly nabíjel.

„Kolik energie máme v generátorech?“

„Nabili jsme je na Sakaaru, takže skoro všechnu… myslíš, že můžeš čerpat energii k magii přímo z generátorů?“ zeptal se Stark s mírně vykulenýma očima.

„Pokud se mi to podaří… mohli bychom mít dostatek palebné síly,“ přemítal Loki.

„Máš nějakou představu, kolik energie tam je, když jsou generátory plné?“ zeptal se Stark, oči soustředěné a kalkulující.

„Hodně… já vím,“ prohlásil Loki a zamířil ven.

„Radši bys měl být opatrný,“ poradil mu Stark.

„Navaž kontakt, zjisti, co chtějí, možná není příliš pozdě dostat se z toho bez boje.“

Alarmy znovu zařvaly, několik displejů varovně zčervenalo a tentokrát mohl i Loki cítit slabý otřes pod svýma nohama. Buď je zasáhli, nebo něco explodovalo velmi blízko nich.

„Ano, protože my máme vždycky takový štěstí,“ okomentoval to Stark. „Jdi, dělej, co myslíš, že je nejlepší, jen mi dej vědět předem.“

„Dám,“ slíbil Loki a vyběhl ven. Když byly generátory plné, mohli cestovat celé měsíce (5-8 měsíců v závislosti na trase), aniž by bylo nutné zastavit, takže věděl přesně, kolik energie tam bylo. Nemohl riskovat, že jí odebere příliš mnoho – jestli se mu tento úkol podaří – štíty, jejich střelecké věže a kanóny, jejich systémy, všechno bylo poháněno generátory a stejně tak i podpora života. Také motory, takže pokud by se generátory příliš vyčerpaly, uvízli by bez jakýchkoli prostředků, jak se dostat k nejbližší hvězdě, aby je dobili. Takže Loki cestou tam počítal, kolik přesně měl k dispozici.

„Slyšíš mě, Starku?“ zeptal se pak.

„ _Samozřejmě_ ,“ odpověděl muž, jehož hlas vycházel z nějakého reproduktoru poblíž.

„S čímkoliv přijdu, musí to být poslední možnost. Zkusím to jedině tehdy, když vyčerpáme všechny ostatní alternativy. Musíš mi říct, pokud se do toho bodu dostaneme.“

„ _Jak riskantní to je?_ “ zeptal se Stark.

„Na tohle nemáme čas,“ odvětil hned Loki. „Vím, jak zvládnout energii, dokonce i velkou energii, musíš mi věřit.“

„ _Dobře, jo. Drongo je na místě, holky jsou skoro tam_ ,“ informoval ho Stark.

„Ta druhá loď?“

„ _Blíží se, tak si radši pospěš_ ,“ doporučil mu Stark. V příštím okamžiku se celá loď znovu otřásla, silněji než dřív. Loki udržel rovnováhu snadno, ale na chvíli se musel dotknout stěny.

„ _To byl zásah_ ,“ konstatoval Stark. „Vš _ichni si pospěšte! Drongo, zprovozni toho velikána_.“

„ _Jsem na místě_ ,“ slyšel Loki Juyuin hlas, takže Stark musel otevřít všechny komunikační kanály uvnitř lodi. 

Běžel dolů k hlavnímu generátoru po úzkém schodišti, které tam vedlo, když se loď opět zatřásla. Tentokrát s udržením rovnováhy nebyl tak úspěšný. Smekl se na schodech, sotva se v poslední vteřině stačil chytit, a i tak si rozřízl dlaň o hranu schodu. Spolkl kletbu a pokračoval v běhu.

„ _Příchozí hovor_ ,“ oznámil Stark. „ _Hádám, že to všichni chcete slyšet_.“

Loki šel dál, ale dával pozor.

„ _Och, jak dlouho mi trvalo vás najít… teplokrevní_ ,“ zazněl z reproduktorů hluboký hlas. Ale ne jako Drongův, klidný a chlácholivý, tenhle byl drsný a ostrý, jako ostří pily.

„ _Nemyslím, že jsme se setkali_ ,“ odpověděl Stark. Loki se konečně dostal ke generátorům a začal si prohlížet všechno, co tam Stark instaloval, aby zavedl energii do dílny; musel to použít, aby se dostal k energii.

„ _Osobně ne_ ,“ odpověděl hlas. „ _Ale vy a vaši malí skrullští přátelé jste vzali něco, co je moje_.“

Loki zvedl hlavu. ‚Teplokrevní‘… a teď tohle? Musel to být nějaký reptilián.

„ _Myslím, že máš špatnou loď, kámo_ ,“ odpověděl Stark.

„ _Něco jsem si na Yirbu uložil_ ,“ pokračoval hlas a Loki hned věděl, že byli opravdu tou správnou lodí. „ _Něco, co pro mě Murrow střežil… a vy jste to ukradli_.“

Rozhodně byli tou správnou lodí, ale vzali jen mapy. Která z nich mohla být tak důležitá?

„ _Ne, to mi vůbec nic neříká_ ,“ odpověděl Stark a Lokiho překvapilo, jak moc to znělo jako pravda.

„ _Vezmu si zpátky, co je mé_ ,“ hluboký hřmotný hlas pokračoval, jako by Starka vůbec neslyšel. „ _A pak si dopřeji to nesmírné potěšení a zabiji každého z vás za to, že jste mě přiměli pronásledovat vás tak daleko_.“

No, to znělo prostě nádherně. Loki si povzdechl a zaměřil svou pozornost zpátky k zařízení před sebou. Potřebovali něco zpět, tak nezničí celou loď. To byla velká výhoda. Naneštěstí to byla také jejich jediná výhoda.


	40. Obléhání

_Orbita Mléčné dráhy_

Pan Zkáza-a-beznaděj na druhém konci zněl docela hrozivě. Naštěstí měl Tony svůj způsob jak jednat s padouchy. Jeho mysl se opět nechala unést k onomu památnému dni, kdy nabídl Lokimu drink, jeho rty sebou zaškubaly a stočily se do úšklebku. Bojoval s Lokim, postavil se mu, když ten vězel v hlubinách svého šílenství, rozsévající na Zemi zkázu a chaos. Tenhle chlap s dunivým hlasem a krutým tónem ho zcela určitě zastrašit nemohl. K čertu, plivl do tváře i Jinému! Kdo si sakra tenhle chlap myslel, že je? Zřejmě neměl ponětí, proti komu stál. Tony přesně věděl, jak se vypořádat s výhružkami smrtí.

„Jo?“ ozval se po chvíli ticha. „Dobrý bože, taková přehnaná kompenzace? Chci říct, chápu tu výzvu, hlubokej vrčivej hlas, důraz na každý zvolna vyslovovaný slovo. Dodává to tomu hrůzu nahánějící dojem, ale existuje bod, kdy to začíná bejt trochu moc, víš. Pravděpodobně k tomu všemu ještě svedeš umlčovat pohledem, máš tenký rty a tmavý oči. Vsadím se, že budeš mít i výrazný obočí. Umíš hejbat každým zvlášť? Počkej, ty jsi nějakej ještěr, že jo? Výrazný obočí ti určitě chybí. To musí bolet. Obočí je docela důležitý. Ne tolik jako outfit, ale nechystám se pochybovat ani na sekundu, že nosíš černočernou… a kovovou možná. Máš na brnění hroty? Zníš tak trochu jako chlap s hroty na brnění. Já bych vážně nerad propíchl tvoji bublinu, ale hroty nejsou tak zastrašující, jak si asi myslíš.“

Dle očekávání zavládla na druhé straně chvíle ohromeného ticha. Pak Tony uslyšel pochechtávání, ale to nepocházelo z druhé lodi, Lokiho hlas by poznal kdekoliv.

„ _Ty drzý blázne, ty se opovažuješ…_ “ promluvil znovu chlápek z druhé lodi, hlas vzteklý.

„Jo-jo, ušetři mě,“ přerušil ho Tony. „Ty mi vyhrožuješ, já tě urážím, pak mi zase vyhrožuješ, je to jako nudná tenisová hra… ačkoli asi nevíš, co to tenis je. Je to sport… dobře, tak možná ani nevíš, co to je sport.“

Lokiho pochechtávání zesílilo. Znělo to, jako by se držel zpátky, jako by se kousal do rtů, aby se nesmál nahlas. To přimělo Tonyho se uculit. Už mohl cítit, jak se mu do žil vlévá adrenalin, takže nebylo těžké udržet míč ve hře.

„ _Zabít tě bude první věc, kterou udělám!_ “ zavrčel muž z druhé strany. „ _Tvá smrt bude pomalá a bolestivá a budeš prosit o mou milost!_ “

Tony se jen začal smát, protože vážně? Vážně? Tenhle zatracený bastard vážně neměl tušení, s kým mluvil. Nikdy si nebyl víc jistý, že šlo o prázdné hrozby. Jistě, mohl ho zabít, ale nekonalo by se žádné žebrání, nikdy. Jakého druhu bolesti by se měl bát? Nebylo nic, s čím se Tony nevypořádal už dřív.

„Poslouchej, ty velký zlý rádoby záporáku,“ začal pak Tony. „Je mi jedno, co si myslíš, že jsme vzali, vlastně je mi i jedno, jestli jsme to vzali nebo ne. Ale řeknu ti co: vkroč jednou nohou na moji loď a já tě zatraceně zlikviduju. Nebudu tě nutit prosit, prostě umřeš. Prostě a jednoduše. Jak ti zní tahle hrozba? Doufám, že se ti líbila.“

A s tím přerušil komunikační kanál. No, alespoň měl poslední slovo. Pak si všiml, že Loki se pořád tiše směje.

„Bavíš se, drahý?“ zeptal se.

„ _Starku_ ,“ řekl. „ _Jsi šílený a já to miluju_.“

Chystal se odpovědět, když znovu propukla všechna varování těsně předtím, než nový výstřel otřásl trupem lodi. Teď věděl, že je nesestřelí, takže se jednalo o téměř neškodné varovné výstřely.

„Dobře, takže… chystají se zaútočit, tak buďte všichni připravení,“ upozornil posádku a znovu se soustředil na svůj úkol.

„ _Opravdu jste ukradli to, co chtějí?_ “ zeptala se poté Juyu. „ _Myslela jsem, že jsme vzali jen mapy._ “

„Nemám ponětí,“ odpověděl Tony. „Potom, co jsem našel několik prvních vhodných map, jsem opravdu neměl čas prohlídnout si každý disk zvlášť,“ odvětil. „Jsou někde v mojí dílně, nevím, co na nich je.“

Loki si jen odfrkl.

„ _Ne že bych nebyla fanoušek bojů na život a na smrt, ale… nemohli bychom to prostě vrátit?_ “ zeptala se znovu Juyu. Ach, Tony někdy zapomínal, jak mladá ve skutečnosti byla.

„ _Nezněl jako ten typ muže, který by jednoduše odešel, poté co by dostal, co chce_ ,“ odpověděl Drongo dřív, než mohl Tony.

„Jo, zkusil by nás zabít tak jako tak,“ dodal. „Žádné námitky vůči našim pochybným skutkům, Drongo?“ zeptal se pak, jen pro jistotu.

„ _Mnozí by nazvali i náš útok na Aakar velmi pochybným_ ,“ odpověděl obr.

„V pořádku, dobře že jsme si to vyjasnili.“

Tony obrátil svou plnou pozornost zpátky k lodi. Jeho hlavní soustředění se upíralo k obraně, ale oči z druhé lodi nespustil ani na okamžik. Nevypadalo to, že se chystali znovu vystřelit, tak uvažoval, co se bude dít dál. Jak měli v úmyslu dostat se na jejich loď?

Tahle otázka se v příštím okamžiku zodpověděla sama, když se z velké lodi vyhrnuly tucty malých transportérů (lusků?) a rapidní rychlostí zamířily jejich směrem. Vážně, celé to vypadalo jako roj.

„Jdou sem,“ oznámil. No, nebylo to tak špatné. Rozhodně to nebylo špatné, mohli se s tím vypořádat, žádný problém. Počítač mu dal vědět, že všechny tři kanóny se zapnuly téměř současně. „Doufám, že máte dobrou mušku,“ poznamenal.

ooOoo

Věnovat pozornost celému obrannému systému a věžičkám si žádalo mnohem víc soustředění, než jakýkoli úkol, který s DNI završil předtím. Byl si zatraceně jistý, že v případě útoku měli být na můstku i další, jež by kontrolovali některé věci prostřednictvím displejů, protože muset věnovat pozornost všemu najednou bylo trochu ohromující. Pokoušel se poslouchat konverzaci odehrávající se mezi Drongem a Juyu, kteří stříleli na lusky kroužící kolem nich jako mouchy, ale vážně to nevydržel dělat dlouho. Lusky neměly silnou výzbroj, takže po malé chvíli bylo zřejmé, že měli za úkol přilepit se na loď jako pijavice. Tony měl strašné tušení, že jakmile se to některému z lusků podaří, provrtají se do lodi.

Pak jejich skutečný útočník, hlavní loď, na ně začala opět pálit a teď Tony věděl, že jejím jediným cílem bylo oslabit jejich obranu, aby lusky mohly zaútočit. Dobrá taktika. On jim nedovolí uspět. Potřeboval teď převzít kontrolu nad některou z věží, a pak zaměřit jejich palebnou sílu na něco, co se přiblížilo příliš blízko, aby se to pověsilo na loď a to bylo zatraceně náročné. Když bylo DNI aktivní, neustále získával informace o všech věcech a na oplátku musel poskytovat příkazy a i když vážně vynikal ve schopnosti zvládat více věcí najednou, tohle bylo moc i na něj. Nikdy už si nebude stěžovat na Lokiho lekce v mentálním tréninku. Musel se naučit, jak se lépe soustředit. Opravdu to zatraceně potřeboval, protože tohle nevydrží dlouho. Teď to však musel překousnout.

Krátce ho rozptýlilo příchozí varování, že na okamžik došlo k odpojení hlavního generátoru a díky tomu si pročistil hlavu natolik, aby se dokázal soustředit i na jiné věci, než na příchozí lusky.

„Co děláš tam dole, Loki?“ zeptal se.

„ _Potřeboval jsem získat přístup k energii v generátorech. Odpojil jsem pro teď tvoji dílnu_.“

Za normálních okolností by Tonyho naštvalo, kdyby někdo – dokonce i Loki – udělal něco s jeho dílnou bez jeho souhlasu, ale v tu chvíli ho jen ohromilo, že bůh vůbec zvládl něco takového udělat. Ten rychlý způsob, jakým Loki absorboval znalosti, ho pořád fascinoval. Ale přesto doopravdy nechtěl přemýšlet o tom, co nezbytné „úpravy“ udělali s generátorem a Tonyho věcmi.

Jeden z lusků málem přistál na průzorovém okně, takže tentokrát mohl Tony na vlastní oči vidět, jak se snažil připnout k lodi. To se mu nepodaří. Zabralo mu to sotva myšlenku stáhnout štíty na průzoru a silná kovová bariéra efektivně lusk sundala, přitom co se zavírala. Jako stěrače. Poté je znovu otevřel, protože se cítil lépe, když se mohl dívat ven vlastníma očima.

„Prosím tě, moc mi tam ty věci nezmasakruj,“ požádal pak Tony, protože jo, Loki uměl zacházet s technologií, ale přesto… postavil tam skoro všechno sám od nuly.

„ _Neboj se miláčku, nedojde k žádnému trvalému poškození_ ,“ odpověděl Loki. „ _Pravděpodobně_ ,“ dodal tónem, který znamenal, že se uculoval, protože byl pitomec. Dobře, tak teď, když o tom přemýšlel, bylo vlastně od Lokiho milé, že odpojil dílnu. Chystal se blbnout s generátorem. Pokud by se něco pokazilo, zatímco by byla připojená, mohlo by to usmažit veškeré jeho vybavení. No, doufejme, že to neusmaží žádný z jejich interních systémů, to by bylo vážně na houby.

„Dobře, dělej, co musíš. Jen nás všechny nevyhoď do povětří,“ prosil.

„ _To jsem neplánoval_ ,“ odpověděl Loki příjemně. Aspoň nezněl ustaraně.

„ _Nemůžeme je sestřelit všechny, Starku_ ,“ informovala ho pak Juyu.

„Sestřelte jich tolik, kolik můžete,“ řekl pevně a podařilo se mu udržet rovnováhu, když lodí otřásl nový výbuch. „Jestli se dostanou dovnitř, vypořádáme se s nimi.“

„ _Dostanou dovnitř?_ “ zeptal se Loki. Jasně, on byl jediný, kdo neviděl, co se děje.

„Hlavní loď vyslala nějaké malé lusky, myslím, že se snaží přichytit k lodi a provrtat si cestu dovnitř,“ vysvětlil Stark. Další nápor, nikoli přímý zásah, podlaha pod Tonyho nohama se sotva otřásla.

„ _Oh, skvělé… dobré vědět_ ,“ okomentoval to Loki. „ _Varuj mě v případě, že se dostanou dovnitř_.“

„Všichni to poznáme, jestli k tomu dojde,“ odpověděl Tony. Rád by zůstal s ostatními v kontaktu, ale věžičky si žádaly jeho pozornost. Bylo sakra špatné, že se nemohl soustředit na všechno zároveň, ale musel přiznat, že dokonce i jeho mozek měl své limity.

Vypadalo to, že se jim dařilo útoku bránit, když tu je hlavní loď začala dohánět, blížila se čím dál víc. Nemohl říct, že měl dost zkušeností ve vesmírných bitvách, aby věděl, co se sakra dělo. Neuvěřitelně ho to štvalo.

„ _Zdá se, že lusky se teď soustředí na spodní část lodi_ ,“ poukázal pak Drongo. „ _Jsou tam nějaká slepá místa, kam naše obrana nesahá?_ “

Chvíli trvalo, než to Tony spočítal z pozice bočních děl a nejnižších věžiček.

„Jo, byly by to nějaké části na spodní straně,“ odpověděl. Kam věžičky nedosáhly, a děla se nemohla otočit. Pak otřásl lodí další výbuch.

„ _Dozvíte se nějak, pokud nás tam napadnou?_ “ chtěl vědět Drongo.

„Pokud se něco začne prořezávat dovnitř, budu to vědět,“ ujistil ho Tony. „Soustřeďte se na to, abyste se zbavili tolika těch bastardů, kolika to půjde.“

Musel najít způsob, jak monitorovat celou loď, aniž by se na to musel zcela soustředit, ale to bylo bez šance. Pokud se některý z lusků pokusil dostat dovnitř skrz spodní stranu, pak nákladový prostor (a jeho dílna) byly nejzranitelnější spolu s nejnižšími servisními koridory, z nichž jeden vedl od hlavního generátoru k systému podpory života. Což, jo sakra, nebylo dobré. Vůči útoku zezdola byli zatraceně bezbranní. Pokud by se dostali k jednomu z těch koridorů tam, mohli by je odříznout od vzduchu a topení, ne od energie, protože u generátoru byl Loki. Ale stejně, tohle nebylo dobré.

Vážně zvažoval, zda nebyl čas nasadit si oblek, ale nebyl si jistý, zda si může dovolit opustit na tak dlouho můstek. Což vážně… bylo k posrání.

Nová vlna otřásla celou lodí a Tony se zapotácel. Naštěstí se zachytil dřív, než mohl spadnout na zadek. Chystal se zeptat, jestli byli všichni v pořádku, když celý můstek potemněl. Způsob, jakým se DNI tak náhle odřízlo od jeho mysli, mu způsobil trochu zpětný náraz, ale nebolelo to… tolik. Před očima mu pořád tančili hvězdy a několikrát musel potřást hlavou, než přestal mít závrať. Věděl, že motory se zastavily a celá loď ustrnula, stačil jediný pohled ven, aby získal jistotu. Všechny obrazovky zmizely a Tony si strhl DNI obroučku ze své hlavy. Bylo by nemoudré mít ji na sobě, až se systém zase spustí.

„Slyší mě někdo?“ zeptal se. Byl si poměrně jistý, že jejich komunikace byla taky fuč, ale musel to zkusit. Neozvala se žádná odpověď, dle očekávání a Tony zaklel. No, v tom případě měl čas nasadit si oblek. Pořád ještě na můstku přechovávali nějaké zbraně, tak Tony jednu popadl a zamířil ven do tmy. Už znal každý koridor jako své boty, takže přinejmenším i ve tmě věděl, kam má namířeno.

Ten poslední výstřel buď zasáhl něco kritického, byl to nějaký typ speciálního EMP výstřelu, nebo ti hoši už byli uvnitř lodi. Žádná z těhle možností se mu moc nezamlouvala.

ooOoo

Nějakému nouzovému systému se muselo podařit zase naskočit, protože ne dlouho poté, co Tony opustil můstek, se světla zapnula, i když jen velmi tlumeně. Stačilo to, aby viděl, ale to bylo všechno. Pořád měli umělou gravitaci, tenhle systém byl funkční. To mu dávalo naději, že všechna ostatní podpora života byla on-line taky. Znovu se zeptal, jestli ho někdo slyší, ale když se neozvala žádná odpověď, rozhodl se od teď zůstat zticha. Pokud už byl někdo na lodi, neprospělo by prozradit svou pozici.

Potřeboval se dostat do své dílny. Začal se mnohem lépe spoléhat na své smysly a zbraň ve své ruce, ale stejně by se cítil tisíckrát líp, kdyby měl na sobě oblek. Nebo kdyby měl svou obvyklou velkou zbraň, ne pistoli, kterou si vzal. Rozhodl se, že začne pracovat na těch zbraních, které plánoval modifikovat, jakmile zažehnají tuhle krizi. Nemohl se spoléhat jen na svůj oblek, prostě nemohl. Neustále naslouchal sebemenším zvukům a přemýšlel, co dělali ostatní. Zřejmě ani oni spolu nedokázali komunikovat a Tony si byl zatraceně jistý, že děla byla teď taky off-line. Doufal, že se Drongovi a holkám podařilo sestřelit lusky, než k tomu došlo, ale měl podezření, že některé z nich přežily. To znamenalo, že i kdyby zatím na lodi nebyli žádní nepřátelé, velice brzy se to změní.

Byl si jistý, že Bee opustila kanón a odešla někam hledat svoji sestru nebo Lokiho, nebo možná Dronga, ti dva začínali být nerozluční. Pokud narazí na někoho, kdo nebyl členem jejich malého týmu, zabije ho. Tony se o ni nebál. Byla to tvrďačka a snadno dokázala kohokoli vyděsit. Potemnělé chodby jí mohly být v tomto ohledu také ku prospěchu.

Dronga zatím ještě neznal tak dobře, ale muž byl chytrý a Tony si o něj nemusel dělat starosti, že by udělal něco lehkomyslného. Ať už dělal cokoli, bude si počínat opatrně a chytře. Věděl, jak používat střelné zbraně a byl silný jako peklo, taky dobrý v boji. Vytře podlahu s jakýmkoliv ještěřím chlápkem, který bude mít tu smůlu, že se mu dostane do cesty. Takže žádné obavy ani o velikána.

Loki byl dole u generátoru a Tony věděl, že se chystal dokončit, cokoli začal, než kamkoliv půjde. Pokud se Loki mohl napíchnout na generátor, bude mít dost šťávy udělat… hodně. Tony si ani nedokázal představit, jak velkou míru magie tohle množství energie znamenalo. Možná to bylo to, na co se budou muset v tuto chvíli spoléhat. Neměl ponětí, co Loki plánoval, ale bude to efektivní. Tím si byl absolutně jistý. Loki se také uměl dokonale bránit sám. Nemohl si pomoct, aby si nedělal trochu starosti, ale věřil Lokimu, že se udrží v bezpečí. Loki byl přeživší, stejně jako Tony sám, bude v pořádku.

Ale Juyu… o Juyu se bál. Bude chtít vědět, kde je její sestra, a byla zatraceně lehkomyslná, když přišlo na Bee. Neměla u sebe zbraň, když mířila ke kanónům a Tony nevěděl, jestli by se zastavila, aby si jednu opatřila, než by se rozeběhla hledat sourozence. Jistě, ani ona nebyla hloupá nebo slabá, ale Tony nemohl vždycky předvídat, jak se zachová. Takže jo, doufal, že zůstane na místě, ale věděl, že ve skutečnosti pro to neexistovala nejmenší šance.

Přidal do kroku, chtěl se dostat do dílny co nejdřív. Neměl ponětí, co dělala druhá loď, ale měl hroznou předtuchu, že byla velmi-velmi blízko a spolu s ní i plaz s hlubokým vrčivým hlasem. Tony ho už nenáviděl každou buňkou svého těla. Ta neskrývaná ostrá hrana v jeho hlase ho nepěkným způsobem točila. A k tomu ještě, no, výhružky smrtí.

Uchem zachytil nějaký zvuk a otočil se, zbraň už pozvednutou a připravenou střílet. Spustil ji, když ze stínů vystoupila Beeina známá postava. Pokožku měla zelenou, ačkoli v mnohem tmavším odstínu než normálně, téměř černou. Dokonce i oči měla černé jako Drongo, namísto jejich obvyklé šarlatové barvy.

„Och, kamufláž, pěkné,“ poznamenal. Takhle mohla snadno splynout se stíny, její šedé šaty jí s tím taky pomohly. „Dílna,“ řekl. „Pak zkontrolujeme servisní koridory, abychom zjistili, co se rozbilo.“ Rozešel se a věděl, že ho dívka následovala, i když nemohl slyšet její kroky. „A můžeme mít malý problém se zamořením škůdci,“ dodal tiše. „Takže se budeme muset držet metody ‚nejdřív udeř a na nic se neptej‘, jo?“

Nemusel se otáčet a dívat se na ni, aby věděl, že s tím neměla problém, pokud se něco naučil, tak to, že Bee byla vždycky pro něco takového.

Ten výstřel přišel odnikud, Tony se ale sehnul a stejně tak i Bee, takže rána zasáhla jen zeď vedle nich. Tony se překulil a proklouzl na druhou stranu chodby, zády se tiskl ke zdi, zbraň pozvednutou. Vzápětí vystřelil zpátky, i když útočníka okamžitě neviděl. Pak si ho všiml a mohl pořádně zacílit. Tahle chodba vedla k nákladovému prostoru, takže fakt, že ten hajzl přišel z toho směru, neznačil vůbec nic dobrého. Jeden z Tonyho výstřelů musel útočníka zasáhnout, protože ho zaslechl syknout bolestí, ale přesto pokračoval v palbě. Tony musel uskočit, aby ho to nesežehlo. Bee se ukázala jen jako rychlý temný stín, když se prohnala kolem něj. Tony na ni chtěl zakřičet, protože musela přestat tohle dělat, vnášet sekery do přestřelek a útočit bez vteřiny zaváhání. Ať už na ně střílel kdokoli, musela ho překvapit malá rychlá dívka, která se na něj vrhla, jako to obvykle překvapilo každého. Výkřik bolesti byl přerušen téměř okamžitě a Tony vstal, aby Skrullku dohonil.

„Já vím, že jsi houževnatá, malá Bee, ale i přesto tě můžou střelit,“ oznámil jí, jakmile byl dost blízko. Jen se na něj na oplátku podívala. Byl to ten samý druh nezaujatého pohledu, který někdy vídal i na Lokiho tváři. Tony si to přeložil do něčeho, co znamenalo: ‚Vážně si myslíš, že nevím, co dělám?‘

„Jen buď opatrná,“ nabádal ji. „Nenech se zranit.“ Po chvíli přikývla a Tony se opět ujal vedení.

Nebyl hloupý, aby se vrhl do nákladového prostoru s plným nasazením, takříkajíc, protože teď bylo jasné, že tu opravdu měli narušitele. Otázkou bylo kolik. Takže když dorazili do nákladového prostoru, nalípl se na zeď a zaposlouchal se s nadějí, že zevnitř zachytí zvuk nějakého hovoru nebo pohybu.

„Je tohle vážně čas se schovávat, poté co jsi mi tak sebejistě vyhrožoval?“ Tony přirazil hlavu zpátky ke zdi a spolkl kletbu, protože sakra, ten hlas už moc dobře znal. Jak se sem kurva ten chlap dostal tak rychle? Mysl mu uháněla o překot a přemýšlel, kolik jich tam mohlo být. Byl odříznutý od svého obleku, to bylo jisté, a opravdu měl sáhnout ještě po druhé zbrani.

„Nemám trpělivost na hry, teplokrevný,“ ozval se hluboký skřípavý hlas znovu. „Přijď sem… neozbrojený… nebo téhleté urvu končetinu.“

Objevil se jakýsi chlad, který Tony cítil, když byl bez sebe vzteky, když mu prudce vyletěl pulz a všechno začalo být ostré a soustředěné. Byl to ten druh chladu, který způsoboval, že byl schopný mnoha věcí, nemyslitelných věcí. Cítil, jak ten chlad teď svírá jeho srdce.

„Neváhal bych, kdybych byl tebou,“ varoval ho hluboký hlas. Pak se ozvalo bolestné zakňučení, které přešlo v ostrý výkřik agonie. Tony slyšel zvuk praskajících kostí i z místa, kde stál a stejně tak snadno rozpoznal Juyuin hlas. Chystal se vykřiknout a vyjít, sklonit zbraň, pokud to bylo třeba, ale než vůbec mohl cokoli udělat, Bee byla pryč, aniž by dostal šanci ji zastavit. Tony od ní jakýkoli zvuk neslýchal často, ale tohle zuřivé vrčení znělo tentokrát hlasitě a jasně. Tony stěží zareagoval, než propukl chaos, energetické zbraně se probudily k životu a rána za ranou rozsvěcely potemnělou nákladovou oblast. Nyní bez šance, že by odhodil zbraň, vtrhl dovnitř a jen doufal, že se z toho dostanou živí. Bylo to směšné, ale když konečně viděl, co se uvnitř dělo, jeho úplně první myšlenka byla: ‚Hej, měl jsem pravdu s těmi hroty.‘


	41. Patová situace

_Orbita Mléčné dráhy_

Nebylo to poprvé, co si zlomila nějaké kosti, to vůbec ne, ale byl rozdíl mezi náhodným rychlým prasknutím a pomalým záměrným drcením, jež způsobovalo silné nepoddajné sevření. Vykřikla dřív, než stihla i jen přemýšlet o tom, že ani nemukne. Před očima se jí hned objevily mžitky, jak jí žhavý záblesk bolesti způsobil závrať. Přestala se vzpírat, protože každičký pohyb jí vysílal tělem nové vlny agonie. Muž, který ji chytil, byl vysoký, téměř tak vysoký jako Drongo. Měl tmavě zelené šupiny, téměř hnědé, ale ve skutečnosti to nebyl reptilián. Zorničky měl kulaté, jeho kůže byla na dotek moc teplá, takže možná kříženec nebo něco úplně jiného. Čtyři silné prsty se Juyu zarývaly do paže, ostré nehty se jí nořily do masa, až jí krev stékala po ruce dolů a na podlahu. Instinktivně se změnila do své původní podoby, bledou kůži nahradila zelená, ne že by ten velký muž už nevěděl, co byla zač.

V době, kdy se jí podařilo setřást šok z bolesti, se všude kolem bojovalo. Polekané výkřiky ustávaly jeden po druhém, zatímco se pálilo ze zbraní. Posluhovači vysokého muže chaoticky stříleli a poplašeně křičeli jeden na druhého. Nějakou chvíli Juyu trvalo, než si všimla své sestry, ale v momentě, kdy se tak stalo, vykřikla a začala se znovu rvát.

„Ne! Bee! Vypadni!“ snažila se ji varovat. Její sestra byla silná, ale nebyla neporazitelná. Zápasení bolest v její paži zhoršilo, celou levou stranu měla díky tomu jako v ohni, ale nepřestala. Bee byla příliš rychlá, než aby se dala snadno zastřelit a pozornost vetřelců se rozdělila, když na ně někdo začal střílet. Pořád byla zajatcem, pořád cítila bolest a nacházeli se vprostřed bitvy, ale jen vidět Starka stačilo, aby se v ní vzedmul nával úlevy. Stark vždycky věděl, co dělat, a taky kde byl Stark, Loki nemohl zůstat daleko.

Bee zuřila, pohybovala se rychle, ale téměř bezmyšlenkovitě, sekala a řezala do každého, na koho dosáhla, zatímco kolem ní pršely energetické paprsky. Stark se ukryl za nějakými boxy, střílel rychle ale přesně, i když ne vždy se smrtícím účinkem. Byl skrytý a dost daleko, takže se k němu útočníci nemohli dostat, aniž by riskovali, že je zastřelí a jejich pozornost se povětšinou stejně upírala k Bee. Vysoký muž, který ji stále držel, se nezdál být bojem znepokojený, i když o několik kroků ustoupil, aby ze sebe učinil méně snadný cíl. Rozdrcená kost v Juyuině paži se díky tomu pohnula a ona zasyčela bolestí, než si skousla rty, aby byla zticha. Musela se od něj dostat pryč.

„Opravdu, ostnáči?“ zakřičel Stark přes hluk boje. Další z cizincových mužů vykřikl, když přišel o ruku. Svíjel se na zemi, zatímco jeho druzi se na opačné straně nákladového prostoru snažili zahnat do kouta Bee.

„Používáš dívku jako štít? Jak to jde dohromady s tvojí hrozitánsky zlou image?“

„Využívám tvé slabosti,“ zaburácel muž nazpátek, když i on vytahoval zbraň ze svého opasku. „Mohl jsi na mě už vystřelit, ale příliš se bojíš, že zraníš svého malého skrullského mazlíčka.“

„Tolik se mě bojíš, ostnáči?“ zeptal se Stark. Juyu se pokusila otočit, aby viděla, co se děje s Bee, ale nemohla, slyšela jen zvuk boje, křik a ječení.

„Odvolej to malé zvíře,“ nařídil muž.

„Myslím, že nepřestane, dokud všichni tví muži neskončí mrtví u jejích nohou,“ odsekl Stark. „Můžu počkat, až s tím bude hotová.“

„Moji muži nejsou tak nekompetentní, aby je přelstila malá holka!“

Juyu se cítila uboze, jak tak visela v mužově sevření, nechávajíc se takto využívat. Chtěla doufat, že Bee je všechny snadno přemůže, ale bylo jich hodně, mnohem víc…

„Starku! Je jich tu víc! Poslal je prohledat loď!“ Poslední slovo jí sotva vyšlo z úst, když vysoký muž opět zpřísnil sevření a zkroutil jí ruku, aby ji umlčel. Vykřikla bolestí, když se zlomená kost pohnula.

„Juyu!“ Tentokrát to byl Stark, kdo vykřikl. Jeho hlas zlostný a tvrdý.

„Chci to, co jste mi vzali!“ promluvil znovu muž, dost hlasitě, aby byl slyšet i přes stále probíhající boj. Nevěděla, co bylo s Bee! Neviděla na ni. Byla v pořádku, byla zraněná? Mohla pořád bojovat, ale mohla být zraněná!

„Jsme daleko za bodem vyjednávání,“ odpověděl mu Stark.

„To byl rozkaz, ne návrh,“ zavrčel muž vztekle. Navzdory bolesti, která jí pulzovala v těle a mysl otupujícímu strachu, který hrozil, že ji přemůže každou vteřinu, kdy nevěděla, co se dělo s její sestrou, u ní ta slova téměř vyvolala úsměv. Protože jednu věc věděla jistě; Stark nepřijímal rozkazy od nikoho, zvlášť ne od někoho takového.

Stark se zasmál. Nebyl to radostný smích nebo škádlivý nebo nějaký z těch přívětivých, které od něj Juyu obvykle slýchala, tenhle zněl ostře, zlostně a neuvěřitelně uštěpačně. Způsob, jakým se mužova tvář zatvrdila, dával znát, že věděl, že ho Stark zesměšňuje.

„Řídit se rozkazy není můj styl,“ odpověděl nakonec Stark. Jeho výsměch uvolnil něco v Juyuině hrudi. Pořád se bojovalo, byli v nebezpečí, dokonce smrtelném nebezpečí, ale tak nějak díky tomu, že se Stark choval jako vždycky, se všechno zdálo méně deprimující a beznadějné. ‚Kalkulované riziko‘; tak tomu Stark s Lokim říkali. Vždycky očekávali, že se ocitnou v nebezpečí, ale vždycky byli i připravení vybojovat si z něj cestu ven. A ne že by si jen probíjeli cestu, vyžívali se v tom. Ji strach vždycky ochromil, bylo pro ni těžké myslet, jednat, dokonce i mluvit. U Starka strach vyvolával posměšky, smích a dvakrát tak tvrdý boj. Bylo to jako lít olej do ohně, prostě ho to činilo mnohem nebezpečnějším.

Výkřik bolesti ji vytrhl z myšlenek a způsobil, že jí okamžitě ztuhla krev v žilách, protože to byla Bee, byla to její sestra, byla zraněná, byla v nebezpečí a Juyu byla pořád zajatá jako ubohé dítě! Neuměla se přeměnit tak rychle jako Bee, ale pořád mohla dělat všechno, co uměla. Přeměnit jen malou část svého těla bylo těžké, ale také se to dalo snadno skrýt. Takže vytěsnila bolest a vytěsnila hluk a prostě to zkusila udělat tak rychle, jak to šlo.

„Máme ji!“ vykřikl jeden z poskoků, ale hned pokračoval jiným, méně jistým tónem. „Ne! Držte ji!!! Dávejte poz-“ Pak jeho hlas náhle ustal. Pozornost toho vysokého muže se na okamžik přesunula jinam a Juyu se okamžitě otočila, aby ho popadla za brnění a zakousla se mu do paže, kterou ji věznil, nyní se zuby dlouhými a ostrými jako břitva. Ústa jí naplnila teplá krev, jakmile prokousla silnou kůži a tvrdý sval, dokud se nedostala až na kost. Muž vykřikl a hned Juyuinu paži pustil, jen aby ji popadl za vlasy, ve snaze odtrhnout ji od svého předloktí. Nedbala toho a držela tak silně, jak mohla, tak dlouho, jak dokázala. Chvíli bojovali, muž se ji snažil setřást, zatímco Juyu ho kopala, kam mohla. Nakonec se muži podařilo ji odervat a odhodit ji pryč. Praštila se o jednu z větších beden a přistála na podlaze, opět narážejíc na svou zlomenou ruku. Vyplivla kus masa, který odervala svými zuby a pokusila se odvalit a najít úkryt, když na ni muž namířil zbraní.

Menší paprsek ho zasáhl do ramene, až klopýtl a Juyu se dostala na nohy, aby se schovala za bedny, zatímco Stark střílel na muže zas a znova, konečně schopný zacílit, když byla z cesty. Muž se rychle vzdal snahy ji napadnout a přikrčil se za několika barely. Stark nepostupoval vpřed, ale byl teď mnohem blíž než předtím.

„Za tohle zaplatíš!“ zakřičel muž. „Zabiju tebe i ty tvé skrullské děvky, teplokrevná spodino!“

Nemohla si pomoct a začala se smát. Pravděpodobně díky bolesti a krvi, která jí stále odkapávala z ruky, ale musela se smát.

„Nejsi ani reptilián,“ promluvila pak. Pořád byla muži dost blízko, aby ji dobře slyšel. „Mám tvoji teplou krev na zubech. Jsi Gegku!“

„Ticho, Skrullko!“ zavrčel muž a ona se znovu zasmála. Byla bez dechu a třásly se jí obě ruce, ne, třáslo se jí celé tělo, ale smála se.

„Takže ty seš jen další teplokrevnej!“ přerušil ho Stark. „Jen další spodina přinucená sklonit se před Skrully, co?“ Pravděpodobně odvracel pozornost od ní nebo se jen pokoušel toho muže rozzlobit ještě víc, to nevěděla. Musela jít za Bee. Navzdory bolesti se dala do pohybu, rychle klouzala malými prostory mezi bednami. Mnohokrát prozkoumávala loď a věděla, jak se tam dostat bez povšimnutí.

„Gozo, zabij tu Skrullku!“ vykřikl muž a Juyu věděla, že nemluvil o ní. Srdce jí v hrudi začalo bít ještě silněji a ona se rozeběhla. Už se víc nestarala o to, aby zůstala skrytá. Musela se dostat ke své sestře.

V další vteřině světla zcela naskočila zpátky, zpola potemnělý nákladový prostor se okamžitě naplnil jasným světlem. Všechny to překvapilo, až na moment zavládlo ticho. Vše vypadalo reálněji a míň jako noční můra, jejich okolí se vrátily barvy a zahnaly šedé stíny.

„Odhoďte zbraně,“ zaburácel Drongo ze strany, kde byla Bee. Juyu se usmála a opět se dala do pohybu, i když ho ještě neviděla, protože byl v pořádku a byl tu, a oni teď měli další pomoc. Když se konečně dostala na konec řady beden, pohled, který ji přivítal, byl zároveň strašný i uklidňující. Trojce útočníků měla Bee připnutou k podlaze, zatímco další dva mířili zbraněmi na Dronga. Kolem nich ležela mrtvá těla, čtyři nebo pět, těžko říct, když některá z nich byla na kusy. Obr stál ve dveřích, které, jak Juyu věděla, vedly dolů k motorům a generátorům. V ruce třímal velkou zbraň namířenou na muže kolem Bee, musela to být ta, kterou viděla v minulosti používat Starka.

„Pokud čekáte, že se ukážou vaši přátelé, budete velice zklamaní,“ promluvil znovu Drongo. Hlas měl právě tak klidný a rozvážný jako vždycky. „Už jsem měl to potěšení se s nimi setkat,“ pokračoval.

„Myslíte, že jste mě porazili jen proto, že jste vyřídili pár mých mužů?!“ zahřímal vůdce jejich útočníků. „Já jsem Ryasur, syn Ksaddurala, mám na své lodi stovky vojáků čekajících na mé rozkazy! Rozerveme vaši loď ve dví a vás spolu s ní a já neukážu žádné slitování!“

„ _My nepotřebujeme tvé slitování_ ,“ zazněl Lokiho chladný hlas a Juyu chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomila, že vycházel z reproduktorů.

„Mí vojáci jsou už na cestě,“ řekl Ryasur na způsob odpovědi. „Brzy tahle malá ukázka odporu skončí. Nemůžete bojovat s námi se všemi.“

A bez ohledu na to, jak moc Juyu chtěla věřit, že si vedou dobře… nemohli bojovat se stovkami. Tentokrát ten strach nebyl tak ochromující. Tentokrát viděla svou sestru, i když ta se ocitla v pasti. Drongo tam stál, vysoký a jistý, zbraň stále namířenou na ty muže před ním. Stark byl s nimi a Loki byl blízko, poslouchal a čekal. Její strach ji neochromoval, byl jen jako tvrdošíjné svědění v koutku mysli. Byli tu všichni a všichni budou bojovat. Minuli bod, kdy na strachu vůbec záleželo.

ooOoo

Ryasurova slova následovalo několik okamžiků ticha, pak se z reproduktorů znovu ozval Lokiho hlas, ale tentokrát řekl jediné slovo.

„ _Drongo_.“

Obr se hned dal do pohybu, rychlý i navzdory své velikosti. Nevystřelil na muže, kteří drželi v zajetí Bee, ale jednoduše se na ně vrhnul. Jeden z nich ho střelil do nohy, ale to ho nezpomalilo. Jednoho popadl a odhodil stranou, druhého udeřil a dostal se k těm, kteří drželi Bee na podlaze. Odloupnul je z ní jednoho po druhém, jeho stisk zdrcující, všechny pohyby rychlé a efektivní. Jakmile mohl, pevně ji popadl a strhl ji pryč od jejích útočníků. Bee se začala rvát a Juyu na Dronga téměř zakřičela, aby ji pustil, ale nebylo dost času. Drongo od mužů ustupoval s Bee pevně sevřenou v náručí.

„Jsme připraveni!“ zvolal pak. Každé ze světel zablikalo, jakoby kolísala energie. Potom si vzpomněla, kde byl Loki, dole u generátoru. Ale nedokázala odhadnout, co se děje. Po několika dalších záblescích se všechno nepředstavitelně rozzářilo. Nejprve si Juyu pomyslela, že to byla jen světla vracející se zpátky do normálu, ale nepřestalo to. V několika vteřinách musela zavřít oči a vymrštila svou nezraněnou paži nahoru, aby si skryla tvář kvůli tomu neuvěřitelnému jasu.

Slyšela nějaké hlasy, jakoby výkřiky přicházející od někudy z velké dálky, jako ozvěny v hluboké studni. Pak náhle nastalo ticho, slyšela jen tiché bzučení světel nad jejich hlavami a svůj vlastní přerývavý dech. Pomalu stáhla ruku dolů a otevřela oči, když jí za víčky už nehořela jasně červená barva.

První věc, kterou viděla, byla Bee vzpírající se v Drongově sevření. Měla drápy zabořené v jeho paži a zuby ho kousala do ruky, ale obr ji stále držel u sebe, ne a ne ji pustit. Když se přiblížila, uvědomila si, že k ní tiše mluví, tón vyrovnaný a klidný, jako by mu nepodrápala ruce v pokusu o útěk.

„Jsou všichni v pořádku?“ zeptal se Stark, když přiklusal blíž a teprve teď si Juyu všimla, že jejich útočníci zmizeli.

„Jsme v pořádku,“ odpověděl Drongo.

„Umm,“ Starkův hlas zněl nejistě, jak se tak na ně díval.

„Jen potřebuje uklidnit,“ odpověděl Drongo, pak vrátil pozornost zpátky k Bee. „Teď jsi v bezpečí,“ ujišťoval ji. „Jsou pryč. Nikdo ti neublíží.“

Nato se přestala násilně rvát, ale její drápy a zuby zůstaly pořád zabořeny hluboko v Drongově pažích.

„Drongo,“ promluvila Juyu, protože ji musel pustit.

„Je to v pořádku, my jsme v pořádku. Neubližuje mi,“ pronesl. Což bylo absurdní, vážně. „Potřebuje jen trochu času, uvidíte.“

Bee se třásla, všimla si Juyu, byla i zraněná, měla ránu na hlavě. Pohla se, aby se dostala ještě blíž, i když sykala bolestí, jakmile začala chodit. Stark byl o vteřinu později u ní a ovinul jí paži kolem pasu a zároveň ji pevně držel za nezraněnou ruku.

„Jen si sedni, nenamáhej se,“ vybídl ji. „Jsi taky zraněná.“

„Ne, nech ji přijít trochu blíž,“ vyzval ho obr. Stark se nehádal, pomohl Juyu se tam doplahočit a pak si sednout na zem vedle Dronga a Bee.

„Loki! Jsi oukej?“ zeptal se pak hlasitě.

„ _Jsem v pořádku_ ,“ odpověděl Loki po chvíli, ale zněl nějak bez dechu a trochu slabě.

„Jdu za tebou,“ prohlásil Stark.

„ _Ne, zůstaň_ ,“ poručil Loki. „ _Jsem na cestě_.“

Juyu mlčky zírala na Bee, než pomalu natáhla ruku. Jen civěla před sebe, pořád zakousnutá do Drongovy paže, ale Juyu držela ruku v linii jejího zorného pole.

„Bee,“ zavolala. „Už je po všem,“ dodala. „Slyšíš mě? Jsou pryč.“

Trvalo několik dlouhých minut, než zareagovala a i pak jenom zamrkala a přesunula svůj pohled na Juyuinu ruku. Chvíli na ni hleděla, než se její čelisti konečně uvolnily a pustila Drongovu paži. Juyu si nikdy nezvykne na tenhle pohled na její tváři pokryté krví, vždycky se jí z toho bolestivě sevře žaludek, zkroutí něco ve střevech.

„Už jsme v pořádku,“ promluvila pak znovu Juyu, když měla její pozornost. Bee uvolnila jednu ruku, zatáhla drápy a natáhla se, aby ji ovinula kolem Juyuiných prstů. Nedívala se na ni, zatímco to dělala, ale stačilo to. Ještě chvíli trvalo, než z Drongovy paže sundala i druhou ruku. Když její drápy vyklouzly z týraného těla, zírala na ně, pak dolů na zkrvavenou paži a pak se otočila, jako by si nebyla jistá, komu ta paže patřila. Drongo se poklidně usmíval, jak tak na něj hleděla, jako by se právě před pár minutami nepokoušela odtrhat mu maso od kostí.

„Jsem to jen já,“ řekl.

Bee na něj okamžik hleděla, pak se jí svaly uvolnily a ona se mu sesunula v náručí, svou vahou spočívala na jeho hrudi, ale stále nepouštěla Juyuinu ruku.

„Ach bože, Loki!“ vykřikl Stark a rozeběhl se. Juyu se otočila a viděla, jak se žene ke dveřím, kterými předtím vstoupil Drongo. „Co se sakra stalo?“ ptal se Stark. Zdál se být rozpolcený mezi touhou se k němu natáhnout a nejistotou, jestli by měl, protože Loki vypadal, že je zraněný. Nějakou chvíli Juyu trvalo, aby pochopila, jak přesně. Jakmile se přiblížili, všimla si, že má ruce a předloktí tmavé a červené, ale až když stáli téměř u nich, viděla, že byl popálený. Obě ruce a většinu předloktí měl červené a černé, ožehnuté a plné puchýřů, a odlupovala se mu z nich kůže. Stark vypadal bledě a zdálo se, že je mu špatně, jak tam přešlapoval, protože pořád nevěděl, kde se mohl dotknout, aniž by způsobil další škodu.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Loki, jak ho přelétával pohledem, očima prodlel na krvavé skvrně na Starkově rameni.

„Děláš si teď ze mě, kurva, srandu?“ zeptal se Stark na oplátku. „Jsem zatraceně v pohodě! Co se sakra stalo _tobě_?!“

„Potřeboval jsem přímý kontakt,“ vysvětlil Loki. „Kontakt s kůží, stejně jako předtím s krystaly, abych dokázal využít dostupnou energii.“

„Kontakt s ků--“ zamračil se Stark. „Do prdele, to ses držel kabelu nebo co?“

„Vlastně několika kabelů,“ potvrdil Loki. „Všech, které obvykle vedou do tvé dílny.“

„Mohl ses kurva popálit… _celej_!“ zařval Stark. „Shořet na uhel! _Doslova_! Až by nezbylo nic než hromádka popela!“

„Jsem bytelnější než to,“ odpověděl Loki. „Jsem v pořádku, uzdraví se to.“

„Neříkej mi--“ začal Stark, pak se zarazil a několikrát se zhluboka nedechl, odvrátil se a přejel si rukou po tváři. Po několika okamžicích se otočil zpátky, ale tvářil se pořád zuřivě. Oči upíral na Lokiho ruce, místo do jeho tváře.

„Jsou to jen… jen ruce a paže?“ zeptal se.

„Ano,“ odpověděl Loki.

„Jsi zatracenej šílenec,“ ucedil, pak přistoupil blíž, aby druhého muže políbil, jeho tvář držel pevně mezi rukama a pečlivě se vyhýbal jeho pažím. Chvíli setrvali takhle blízko a Juyu odvrátila pohled, ohlédla se na sestru, která pořád klidně seděla zabalená v Drongově náručí.

„Takže, mám zlomenou ruku,“ ozvala se a prolomila tak dlouhé ticho, které je obklopovalo. Pozornost všech se téměř okamžitě soustředila na ni. „A máme jistotu, že se nevrátí?“ zeptala se.

„Jo, kam jsi je poslal?“ zeptal se Stark s pohledem upřeným na Lokiho.

„Neposlal jsem je nikam,“ odpověděl Loki. „Jsou pořád přesně tam, kde byli předtím.“

Stark se na něj zamračil a stejně tak Juyu, protože kolem nich byl velmi jednoznačný nedostatek nepřátel.

„My jsme ti, kteří změnili místo,“ vysvětlil Loki.

„Cože?“ zamrkal Stark.

„Já jsem teleportoval… nás všechny… a loď,“ ozřejmil. „Ale přitom jsem je nechal tam.“

„Děláš si ze mě prdel?“ vyjevil se Stark. „Jak daleko?“

„Dost daleko,“ ujistil ho Loki. „Už nás nenajdou. Zvlášť proto, že… Ryasur se s největší pravděpodobností sám ocitl obklopen kosmem místo lodí. Nejspíš je mrtvý.“

„Dobře, super,“ podotkl Stark. „Chci říct, skoro ses nechal upálit k smrti, abys to udělal, ale zatraceně super… působivý jako peklo. Kam přesně jsi nás vzal?“

Nastala nápadná pauza, než Loki odpověděl. „Nevím.“

„Co tím myslíš, že nevíš?“ chtěla vědět Juyu.

„Nemám v hlavě hvězdnou mapu,“ odpověděl Loki. „Šel jsem tak daleko, jak má magie mohla dosáhnout, tak daleko jak jsem mohl vidět s energií v generátorech, která mě poháněla.“

„Prosím, řekni mi, že jsme se aspoň pohli někam blíž k domovu a ne dál,“ promluvil pak opatrně Stark.

„Já nevím,“ opakoval Loki. „Musíme počkat a uvidíme.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zajímavost z Marvelovských komixů:  
> Gegkuové jsou rasa se zelenou kůží a silnými šupinami z galaxie Andromedy, kteří jsou (navzdory vzhledu) savci a ne plazi.


	42. Kontrola poškození

_Místo: neznámé_

První věcí na seznamu bylo postarat se o jejich zranění. Přesunuli se do kuchyně, protože tam měli spoustu místa, vodu, jídlo a všechno ostatní, co potřebovali takříkajíc k přeskupení, a také proto, že Loki nechtěl, aby všichni krváceli v jejich pokoji. Poněvadž Stark byl z jejich skupiny zraněný nejméně, byl to on, kdo přitáhl přímo nadměrné množství zdravotnického materiálu.

„Můžu třeba… pro tebe udělat elixír?“ zeptal se s pohledem upřeným na Lokiho ruce a se stejně zděšeným výrazem, jaký nasadil, když je uviděl prvně.

„Ne… nikdy předtím jsi to nezkoušel a je to zbytečné,“ odmítl jeho nabídku Loki. Ruce a paže mu spalovala bolest, ale bez problémů se to uzdraví.

„Potřebuješ, aby se ti paže uzdravily,“ naléhal Stark.

„Během několika dní se uzdraví samy,“ odpověděl Loki. „Potřebuji jen, abys mi přinesl mast z horní police, světle zelená baňka.“

„Proč bys sakra čekal několik dní…“

„Starku, elixír je na těžké rány.“

„Přinutils mě ho vypít, když jsem byl trochu pomlácenej,“ hádal se Stark. „Ty máš třetí stupeň popálenin na obou pažích!“

„Jsi smrtelný, i menší rány se ti uzdravují týdny. Já budu za pár dní v pořádku. Přestaň se se mnou hádat, jen přines tu zatracenou mast.“

Stark na něj chvíli zíral, pak se otočil a beze slova opustil místnost.

„Má jenom strach, víš,“ ozvala se Juyu.

„Ano, děkuji ti. Jsem si toho vědom,“ odsekl Loki.

„Musíme srovnat kosti v tvé paži, Juyu,“ přerušil je Drongo dřív, než mohla otevřít ústa, aby něco řekla.

„Dělal jsi už někdy něco takového?“ zeptal se ho Loki.

„Nejsem léčitel,“ odpověděl. „Ale zvládnu to.“

Loki přikývl a nechal ho dát se do práce, koneckonců nešlo o nijak komplikovaný úkol. Mohl by to zkontrolovat za pár dní sám, až se mu uzdraví ruce. Juyu se zdála být v pořádku s tím, že obra nechá ošetřit jí její zranění. Bee seděla tiše na židli vedle své sestry, jen lehce zraněná a naprosto klidná, Drongo s ní odvedl dobrou práci. Drongo představoval celkem užitečný přírůstek do jejich posádky. Když ztratil veškerý kontakt se Starkem a ostatními, byl rozpolcený mezi nutkáním pokračovat ve svém úkolu a prošetřováním problému. Nakonec zůstal u generátoru v naději, že Stark dokáže situaci zvládnout. Měl se neustále na pozoru a velmi dobře si uvědomoval, že nepřítel prolomil jejich obrany. Nezáleželo na tom, že našel vhodný – třebaže bolestivý – způsob, jak se dostat k energii v generátorech, když neznal plný rozsah nebezpečí, ve kterém se nacházeli. Zrovna se chystal opustit místnost s generátory, když se ukázal Drongo. Obr rychle vysvětlil, co ví o jejich situaci a řekl mu o svém střetu s vetřelci. Nebylo těžké vymyslet plán, když už měl někoho, kdo by uskutečnil některé jeho části.

Našli způsob, jak znovu obnovit osvětlení a komunikaci. Poté mohl Drongo odejít, aby našel ostatní, zatímco Loki zamířil zpátky ke generátorům. Jeho plán útěku byl jednoduchý, ale vyžadoval, aby každý na lodi, koho chtěl stáhnout spolu se svým kouzlem, se nedotýkal nikoho nežádoucího. Drongo měl za úkol se o tom ubezpečit. Nebylo snadné zmapovat celou loď a ovinout ji svou mocí, ale bylo překvapivě snadné oddělit ostatní od nepřátelských forem života. V minulosti utržil mnohem vážnější zranění pro méně, takže si na popáleniny vážně nemohl stěžovat. Mysl měl jasnou a necítil se nijak významně oslabený. Mnohem důležitější bylo, že všichni byli naživu a relativně zdraví. Jejich útěk se zdařil.

Samozřejmě dokázal pochopit, odkud pocházel Starkův hněv. Viděl ta zranění jinak. Takové množství poškozené tkáně by smrtelníka jistě zjizvilo na celý život, a jemné svaly a šlachy by se zřejmě zcela neuzdravily vůbec. Pro někoho jako Stark, kdo pracoval rukama, to musela být děsivá vyhlídka. Nicméně se musel naučit, že co se počítalo jako vážná zranění pro smrtelníka, znamenalo pro někoho jako Loki jen lehké poškození. Ano, bolelo to a nevypadalo to dobře, ale uzdraví se to během několika dní, takže nepotřeboval žádné rozmazlování.

Stark se vrátil s mastí, o kterou Loki požádal, ačkoli obočí měl stále zamračená a ramena pořád napjatá. Tázavě hleděl na Lokiho, když pozvedal sklenici a ačkoli by byl dokonale schopný aplikovat balzám sám, Loki natáhl ruce. Stark si přitáhl blíž židli a posadil se přímo před něj, načež odšrouboval víčko.

„Vím, že se mi podvoluješ, víš,“ když nabral trochu masti do ruky a natáhl se, aby ji opatrně rozetřel na popáleninách nejprve na Lokiho pravé ruce a paži.

„Pak alespoň víš, jak naprosto v pořádku jsem, protože se ti _vskutku_ podvoluji,“ odpověděl Loki. „Víš, že nemám trpělivost na sentimentality, když jsem opravdu zraněný.“

Stark si odfrkl a soustředil se na svůj úkol, alespoň ramena se mu trochu uvolnila, i když se pořád mračil a trochu mhouřil oči.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Loki a zamračil se sám.

„Jo, už jsem ti to říkal,“ odpověděl muž.

„Ne, mhouříš oči… bolí tě hlava.“ Mělo to být prohlášení, ale vyznělo to trochu jako obvinění.

„Nesnáším, že seš tak všímavej,“ povzdechl si Stark.

„DNI?“ ptal se Loki, zatímco se Stark přesouval k jeho druhé ruce.

Muž přikývl. „Jo, systém vypadl uprostřed používání, takže mi to dalo zpětný náraz,“ vysvětlil.

„Jak zlý?“ chtěl vědět Loki.

„Zvládnutelný,“ odpověděl Stark. Kdo byl teď ohledně svých zranění tvrdohlavý?

„Na stupnici od jedné do deseti?“ zeptal se ostře. Stark si znovu povzdechl.

„Jsem v pořádku.“

„Vyhov mi, Starku,“ pobídl ho Loki. Bylo to jen spravedlivé.

„Já nevím… pět… šest,“ pokrčil rameny.

„To je dost zlé,“ konstatoval Loki. „Nějaké krvácení? Nos, uši, ústa?“

Stark se zarazil v tom, co dělal a podíval se na něj. „Ne, a jsem v pohodě. Nestává se to každý den, takže není čeho se bát. Jenom jsem celou svojí pozornost upíral na systém, takže jsem byl hluboko v něm, z toho důvodu to bolelo, když mě odřízli.“

„Budeme pokračovat v tvém mentálním tréninku, už žádné výmluvy,“ oznámil mu Loki přísně.

„Já vím. Nejsem idiot.“

„Jen někdy.“

„No, to i ty,“ opáčil Stark.

„Jakkoli zábavné je vás dva poslouchat,“ přerušil je Drongo, který právě teď obvazoval Juyuinu paži, „máme nějaké další, naléhavější otázky k diskuzi.“

Stark se na ně podíval a opět se zamračil.

„Neměli bychom… uh, udělat elixír pro Juyu?“ zeptal se.

„Raději bych na ní neexperimentoval,“ odvětil Loki. „Existuje víc podobností než rozdílů mezi fyziologií Ásů a lidí, takže i když tu bylo riziko, tvé tělo reagovalo příznivě. Ona je reptilián, všechno je jiné, až po samotné její buňky, takže nemám absolutně žádnou představu, jak by na to reagovala.“

„Nedělejte si s tím starosti,“ prohlásila pak Juyu. „Za týden nebo tak nějak to bude v pořádku.“

„Sakra, jsem tu jediný, kdo se uzdravuje pomalu? To naštve,“ zabručel Stark.

„Mému tělu by také trvalo déle než týden uzdravit zlomené kosti,“ pověděl mu Drongo. „I když v prvé řadě je docela těžké nějakou kost ve mně vůbec zlomit.“

„Teď se vážně cítím líp,“ usmál se Stark, když si podával nějaké gázové obvazy na Lokiho ruce. „Ale ne o moc líp… připadám si jako poražený v evoluční hře.“

„Nebuď na sebe tak tvrdý,“ poradil mu příjemně Drongo a začal si čistit své vlastní rány, počínaje řeznými ranami na předloktích. „Skrullové jsou, koneckonců, výsledkem staletí genetických experimentů.“

„To… jsem nevěděl,“ řekl Stark.

„To je také důvod, proč jsou pořád přesně takoví, jako před miliony lety, už se nevyvíjejí.“

„To jsem nevěděla _já_ ,“ řekla Juyu.

„No, předpokládám, že vy jste nevyrostly mezi Skrully,“ podotkl Drongo. „Těžko byste byly tak daleko od svého druhu, kdyby tomu tak nebylo.“

„Víš o Skrullech hodně?“ ptal se Loki, zatímco Stark obvazoval jeho ruku.

„Vím trochu o spoustě věcech,“ mínil Drongo. „Ale Skrullové jsou poměrně důležití, když jeden putuje po Andromedě, takže jsem se o nich naučil trochu víc.“

„Vlastně jsme Skrully nepotkali,“ pronesl Stark. „No, kromě dívek.“

„Pak jste měli štěstí,“ ujistil je Drongo. „Jediný důvod, proč jsem to v prvé řadě zmínil, je ten, že je chyba přirovnávat Skrully k jiným plazům. Dalo by se říci, že jejich genofond je zcela unikátní. Například nevím o žádné jiné rase, která umí změnit podobu tak lehce a do takové míry. Je samozřejmě fascinující, jak svou vůlí dokážou poručit nestabilním molekulám ve svých tělech a ty se stanou tvárnými, umožní jim převzít jinou podobu skrz rozpínání a smršťování svalů, ať už je to forma organická nebo anorganická. Nevím, zda existují jiné rasy schopné takových věcí.“

„Nestabilní molekuly?“ zeptal se Stark.

Drongo se zasmál. „Znovu, jakkoli zábavné a zajímavé je diskutovat o takovýchto věcech, musíme mluvit o jiných záležitostech.“

„Například já bych ráda věděla, kvůli čemu nás to málem zabili,“ podotkla Juyu. Paži teď měla dokonale ovázanou, potřebovala ji jen zavěsit.

„Na to jsem rovněž velmi zvědavý,“ souhlasil Loki. Stark si odfrkl.

„Jo, a jak jsem řekl, nemám tušení. Byli jsme trochu v prekérní situaci, když jsem namátkou popadl ty disky. A máme jich hodně, tak jsem je začal prohlížet, ale jakmile jsem našel nějaké mapy, které se nám hodily, přestal jsem. Měl jsem jiné věci na práci, než prohlížet hromadu map, pro které nemáme žádné využití.“

„No, na jednom z těch disků je zřejmě něco velice důležitého,“ shrnul Loki. „Takže si je musíme pořádně prohlédnout.“

„Jo, já vím,“ souhlasil Stark. „Ale nejdřív musíme nahodit a zprovoznit všechny systémy. Potřebuju znát rozsah škod na lodi. Ty pojebaný lusky si cestu dovnitř zjevně prořezaly, odstavili nám motory a nevím, kolik energie zbývá v generátorech a oh jo, nevíme, kde jsme.“

„Věřím, že loď dokáže rozpoznat naši polohu na základě viditelných souhvězdí kolem nás… tedy, pokud má loď pro tuhle lokaci vhodné mapy.“

„Další důvod probrat se jednotlivými disky, musíme zadat každou mapu, kterou máme, do databáze,“ souhlasil Loki.

„Určitě si uvědomujete, že jestliže nemáme žádnou mapu pro tuhle oblast, jsme pěkně v prdeli,“ poznamenal Stark líně, když dokončoval obvazování Lokiho paže. „Budeme nuceni pohybovat se s minimální rychlostí, nebudeme vědět, jakým směrem je nejbližší hvězda nebo vhodná planeta, kde bychom mohli dokončit zbytek oprav. Jestli nám dojde energie, než někam dorazíme…“

„Pojďme si ohledně toho dělat starosti, až všechno zase zprovozníme a přidáme mapy,“ navrhnul Loki. „O energii, naše zdroje a zásoby se můžeme starat potom.“

„Bylo by samozřejmě moudré do té doby nechat provoz běžet na minimum,“ navrhl Drongo. „Není třeba plýtvat energií, možná budeme potřebovat všechno, co tam je.“

„Dobře,“ přikývl Stark a postavil se. „Vypneme teda všechno, co není nezbytně nutný. Prohlídneme loď, posoudíme škodu, a pak se vrhneme na ty pitomý disky.“

ooOoo

„Aaaa, tohle je další mapa,“ zahlásil Stark, když aktivoval v pořadí několikátý disk. Loki, Stark a Drongo se shromáždili na můstku, jakmile byli hotovi s nejnaléhavějšími úkoly. Starkovi se podařilo přesvědčit dívky, aby si odpočinuly. Vlastně chtěl jen, aby si odpočinula Juyu, protože to potřebovala, ale Bee se k ní připojila, což bylo v pořádku, protože bylo nepravděpodobné, že by něčím přispěla k nadcházející diskuzi. Stále neznali plný rozsah škod způsobených na lodi, ale mohli bezpečně říci, že budou moci pokračovat v cestě. Alespoň na chvíli. Lusk, který si provrtal cestu do lodi, k nim byl pořád pevně připojený, takže i když to rozhodně nebylo optimální, mohli ho tam v současné době nechat. Potřebovali s lodí někde přistát, aby ji mohli opravit.

Generátory samozřejmě nebyly vyprázdněné, Loki věděl, že si nevzal tolik, ale pořád bylo lepší dávat si pozor. Zajistili a uzamkli každou místnost, kterou nepotřebovali a omezili osvětlení a topení na oblasti, které opravdu používali. Ani Stark znovu nespustil svou dílnu. Ve skutečnosti zavřeli celý nákladový prostor, poté co vynesli všechno, co by později mohli potřebovat, jako Starkovo brnění, jídlo, oblečení, zdravotnický materiál a tak dále. Nechali běžet jen podporu života, základní obranu a hlavní kontrolní systémy, sekundární systémy vypnuli rovněž, aby šetřili energií. Teď Stark otevíral jeden disk za druhým, aby našel to, po čem prahli Ryasur a jeho vojáci. Zatím nacházeli jen mapy, které okamžitě přidávali do lodní databáze, jak plánovali.

„Oh… tohle tady… není mapa,“ prohlásil Stark a Loki se otočil, aby znovu věnoval pozornost displejům.

„Co je to?“ zeptal se, když se na to podíval. Kruhový nákres vypadal komplikovaně a přesahoval jeho současné technologické znalosti. Proč prostě nemohli všichni používat magii jako rozumné bytosti? Tohle byla taková otrava.

„Nejsem si doopravdy jistý, že to je to, co si myslím, že to je,“ řekl Stark, zatímco jeho oči se upíraly na obrazy před ním. „Chci říct… že mám dokonce tři různé nápady.“

„Je to warpový pohon,“ pronesl Drongo po dlouhé chvíli zírání. Stark vydal drobný a vysoce přerušovaný zvuk, znělo to naprosto nedůstojně, ale zároveň to Lokimu hned prozradilo mnohé. Nebylo moc věcí, které by Starka takhle vzrušily.

„V žádném případě,“ řekl Stark zíraje na plány. „Chci říct… to je jako věc… která existuje? Jako… že už ji vynalezli a používá se?“

„Skrullové tu technologii mají,“ přikývl Drongo. „Stejně jako několik dalších ras.“

„Co to dělá?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Warpový pohon teoreticky,“ začal Stark, pak se znovu zadíval na displeje. „No, ne teoreticky, ale ve skutečnosti, protože se tady dívám na skutečný plány… páni, dobře… takže warpový pohon je hnací systém rychlejší než světlo.“

„Používej jednoduché termíny, Starku,“ připomněl mu Loki.

„Vytváří to umělou ‚bublinu‘ nebo ‚pole‘ normálního časoprostoru, který obklopuje loď tak, že můžeme zrychlit,“ vysvětlil Drongo, než mohl Stark znovu promluvit.

Stark se otočil a mlčky se na obra chvíli díval.

„Ano?“ zeptal se Drongo.

„Nečekal bych, že něco takového vyjde z tvých úst po všech těch hippie kecech, který jsem slyšel,“ divil se Stark.

„Děkuji, myslím,“ odpověděl vyrovnaně Drongo. Stark se obrátil zpátky k Lokimu.

„Dobře, takže normálně nemůžeš cestovat rychleji než světlo,“ začal vysvětlovat. „Teoreticky by částice se subluminální rychlostí potřebovaly nekonečnou energii ke zrychlení na rychlost světla,“ pokračoval muž. „Čehož by bylo zatraceně nemožný dosáhnout, _ale_ v případě skutečně fungujícího warpového pohonu bychom překročili rychlost světla v našem místním referenčním rámci, bez potřeby nekonečné energie, jen té, kterou používáme k normálnímu letu. Loď by překračovala vzdálenosti díky smršťování prostoru před ní a rozpínáním prostoru za ní. Takže bychom cestovali rychleji než světlo.“

Loki povytáhl obočí.

„Jednoduše řečeno,“ dodal Drongo. „Nemůžeme zrychlit na rychlost světla v rámci normálního časoprostoru, ale warpový pohon generuje pole, které změní prostor kolem lodi. Tímto způsobem můžeme k našemu cíli dorazit rychleji než by tam dorazilo světlo v normálním prostoru,“ dokončil. „Aniž bychom potřebovali nekonečnou energii, jak říkal Stark.“

„Já tě opravdu, opravdu začínám mít rád, chlapáku,“ zahlásil Stark a prstem ukazoval na Dronga. Podíval se zpátky na Lokiho. „Mohl bych to napsat matematicky, ale nejsem si jistý, že by to pomohlo.“

„Ne, rozumím tomu dost dobře,“ řekl mu Loki. „Zní to jako něco velmi cenného.“

„To je, dokonce i v Andromedě,“ potvrdil Drongo. „Jak jsem řekl, Skrullové a jejich spojenci používají technologie, které jsou nejdále. Jsou téměř jediní, kteří umí dosáhnout velkých vzdáleností, aniž by museli cestovat celé roky. Jak si dokážete představit, je mnoho jiných ras, které by rády měly tuto výhodu rovněž.“

„Nepochybně je to užitečné pro obchod nebo války,“ hádal Loki.

„Jo, tak nějak ztrácíte moment překvapení, když musíte cestovat roky, abyste se dostali k nějaké planetě,“ mumlal Stark.

„Chitauri tuhle technologii neměli,“ poznamenal Loki nepřítomně.

„Měli by mít, pokud jsou stále ve spojenectví se Skrully,“ poznamenal Drongo.

„Pokud byli spojenci, tak už nejsou,“ odpověděl Loki. „Dokázal bys to postavit?“

Stark si odfrkl. „Ne s tím, co teď mám,“ odvětil. „Myslím tím, ne pro tuhle loď, není to pro ni vhodné.“

„Ale pořád je to velmi cenná technologie,“ uzavřel Loki.

„Rozhodně dostatečný důvod honit nás celou cestu z Andromedy,“ souhlasil Stark.

„Bylo by moudré držet to jako tajemství, že to máme v našem vlastnictví,“ řekl jim Drongo.

„Souhlasím,“ přikývl Loki.

„Jo, bez legrace,“ souhlasil i Stark a vypnul displeje. „Existuje příliš mnoho rádoby dobyvatelů, které omezuje jen vzdálenost.“

Stark nemusel říkat nic víc, aby Loki věděl, na koho naráží. Pokud Chirauri byli pořád ve spojenectví se Skrully, jak Drongo říkal, pak by byli schopní dosáhnout Midgardu bez pomoci Lokiho a Tesseractu. Samozřejmě věděl, že Thanos měl jiné důvody, proč chtěl Tesseract, ne jen pro jeho schopnost otevírat portály, ale pořád bylo velmi pravděpodobné, že neměl k dispozici lodě rychlejší než světlo. Skrullské impérium bylo silné, nikdy by se nesklonilo před Thanosem a ani by mu nepředalo svou drahocennou technologii. Ale Thanos nemohl být jediný, kdo po takové technologii prahl.

„Otázkou je, zda to chtěl Ryasur pro sebe,“ přemýšlel nahlas. „Nebo zda někdo tahal za jeho nitky.“

„Tak či tak, nedostali to,“ konstatoval Stark. „Takže jestli to nebylo pro hroťáka, tak jsme někoho hodně naštvali, ale to není nic novýho.“

„Nabídka takové technologie by mohla být také cenný trumf,“ podotkl Drongo. „Možná chtěl Ryasur získat něčí přízeň. Nenáviděl Skrully a zněl jako ambiciózní muž.“

„Je zbytečné teoretizovat,“ řekl Loki. „Nevíme a možná se to nikdy nedozvíme. Fakt je, že to máme ve svém vlastnictví, takže i když je to užitečné a cenné, může to způsobit i potíže.“

„A my nemůžeme dovolit, aby to skončilo ve špatných rukách,“ dodal Stark. „Takže nikomu ani slovo. Doufejme, že ať už byli Ryasurovi spojenci kdokoli, ztratili naši stopu, když jsme se teleportovali.“

„Plánuješ ale jeden postavit, že ano?“ zeptal se Loki. „Jakmile budeme zpátky na Midgardu.“

„Jasně že jo,“ potvrdil Stark. „Tady venku je příliš mnoho velkých a děsivých věcí, na které moje maličká zranitelná planeta není připravená. Budu potřebovat každý kousek pokročilé technologie, který můžu dostat do rukou, pokud ji chci ochránit.“

„To je tvůj dlouhodobý plán?“ zeptal se Loki. „Shromažďovat technologii k ochraně Midgardu?“

„Je to moje planeta,“ řekl Stark jednoduše, ale s divokým přesvědčením. „Nikdo si nebude zahrávat s mojí planetou, ne pod mým dohledem. Ať se rozhodne přijít a znovu si ji podmanit kdokoli, chystám se to brát zatraceně osobně. Budu lépe připraven než posledně a oni budou litovat, že kdy na Zemi vkročili.“

„Ty a tvé hrdinství,“ potřásl Loki hlavou. Pořád se jemně usmíval, protože odhodlaný záblesk ve Starkových očích byl vážně docela něco na pohled.

„Ochrana sebe a toho, co je tvé, není známkou hrdiny,“ ozval se Drongo. „Je za tím snad ta nejsobečtější touha, ale je to stále jedna z těch nejušlechtilejších.“

„Vidíš?“ zašklebil se Stark. „Žádný hrdinský nesmysl,“ prohlásil. „Mám čistě sobeckou motivaci, nakopat zadek těm, kdo se snaží vzít něco, co je moje.“

„No, když to položíš takto,“ usmál se Loki. „Opravdu se nemohu hádat.“

„Než vymyslíme další plány pro vzdálenou budoucnost, možná bychom mohli pokračovat ve snaze zjistit, kde jsme,“ připomněl pak Drongo.

„Ano, všechno pěkně popořadě. Nemůžu nakopat ničí prdel, když tam nejsem,“ souhlasil Stark a vrátil se k otevírání dalších disků, jednoho po druhém.

Sobecká motivace, byť vznešená, to jistě platilo pro Starka. Loki netoužil stát se samozvaným ochráncem Midgardu ze všech světů, ale rozhodně to vypadalo, že to bude jejich domovská základna, jakmile se dostanou na planetu. Byl to Starkův domov. Měl tam své bohatství a své vynálezy, své království takříkajíc. Neměl žádný důvod chránit Midgard, ale měl zájem na Starkově ochraně před hloupou hrdinskou smrtí. To by mohla být jeho sobecká motivace. Stark chtěl chránit, co bylo jeho, tak se Loki chystal udělat to samé.


	43. Ne nehodný

_Místo: neznámé_

„Warpový pohon?“ zeptala se znovu Juyu.

„Ano,“ přikývl Tony.

„Proč by nás honili kvůli něčemu takovému?“ chtěla pak vědět a zamračila se. „Myslela jsem, že všechny lodě cestující na dlouhé vzdálenosti můžou letět takhle rychle. Myslela jsem, že i my jsme schopní letět takhle rychle.“

Juyu nemusela být geniální vědec, ale vždycky pokládala relevantní základní otázky. To se na ní Tonymu líbilo, oběma nohama stála na zemi a vždycky se soustředila na důležité věci.

„Letíme rychle,“ potvrdil Tony. „Jen ne v rovině rychlosti warpového pohonu. To co máme, je, no… hádám, že hyperpohon je nejlepší označení.“

„Adekvátní označení,“ souhlasil Drongo ze svého místa v zadní části pokoje. Zvykli si shromažďovat se kvůli takovým diskuzím v nákladovém prostoru, ale od chvíle, co ho uzamkli, převzaly tuto funkci můstek a kuchyň. Umístili do řídící místnosti nějaké boxy, aby si každý mohl sednout. Vypadalo to trochu chaoticky a přecpaně, ale muselo se to udělat. Bee se usadila na jiné krabici vedle obra a tiše naslouchala jako vždy.

„A proč je warpový pohon o tolik speciálnější?“ zajímala se znovu Juyu.

„Je rychlejší, stabilnější,“ vypočítával Tony. „Způsob, jakým funguje hyperpohon, je jiný. Fajn, takže neměl jsem čas studovat obojí detailně, protože jsem jako vždy měl milion a jednu věc, kterou se zabývat, ale způsob, jakým pracuje hyperpohon, je, že… nás protlačí zkratkou. Na Zemi tomu říkáme ‚hyperprostor‘.“

„Má na mysli kosmické cesty,“ přerušil ho Loki.

„Ano, to,“ ukázal na něj Tony.

„Nevím toho moc ani o jednom,“ přiznala Juyu.

„Zjednodušeně řečeno, hyperpohonový systém, který máme, nás jednoduše protlačí do hyperprostoru, takže můžeme vzdálenosti překračovat rychleji, což je no... zatraceně skvělý, zvlášť ve srovnání s technologií, na kterou jsem byl zvyklej doma, ale warpový pohon je úplně nový stupeň rychlosti. Co by s touhle lodí trvalo týdny nebo měsíce, by s lodí s warpovým pohonem zabralo jen pár dní.“

„Oh, chápu,“ přikývla Juyu v porozumění.

„Nemluvě o tom, že se dá mnohem lépe kontrolovat. S největší pravděpodobností by nás z něj nikdo nemohl jen tak vytrhnout, jako ta patrolská loď ve Filipimě, pamatujete? Nevím, jak to udělali, ale jednoduše nás vytáhli z hyperprostoru, ale s warpovým pohonem by to udělat nemohli. Oprav mě, jestli se mýlím, Drongo.“

Tony si byl svými teoriemi absolutně jistý, ale protože obr podle všeho tuto technologii znal, neuškodí si to ověřit.

„Ne, máš pravdu. Lodě s warpovým pohonem nemohou být přinuceny zastavit způsobem, jakým mohou být zastaveny normální lodě s hyperpohonem.“

„Protože lodě s hyperpohonem používají existující cesty, zatímco warpový pohon si cestu vytváří sám, není to tak?“ zeptal se Loki.

„To je dost výstižné,“ přitakal Drongo.

Tony o tom chvíli přemýšlel. „Teď, když o tom přemýšlím, se to vážně podobá-“

„Chůzi na větvích Yggdrasilu ve srovnání s použitím Bifrostu,“ dokončil Loki. „Ano, vskutku tomu tak je, ale jen v základním pojetí. Tyto kosmické cesty jsou velmi odlišné od tajných cest v Devíti světech. Ani já je neznám tak dobře, jsou mnohem rozsáhlejší a táhnou se mnohem dál, je jich také mnohem víc. Bylo dost těžké udržet nás v našem kursu, když jsem se teleportoval.“

„Jo, když už mluvíme o teleportaci,“ promluvila znovu Juyu. „Víme už, kde jsme? Není to důvod, proč jste nás sem zavolali?“

„Jasně! Jo, proto. Pardon za změnu tématu,“ odpověděl Tony a otočil se zpátky ke svým displejům, aby vybral několik hvězdných map, které našel dřív. Vlastně si to vyžádalo celou noc a nějaké to kreativní užití všech jejich map zkombinovaných tak, aby přesně určily jejich polohu.

„Takže mám nějaký dobrý zprávy a nějaký ne tak dobrý zprávy,“ začal. „Mám docela dobrej pocit, protože žádná z nich není úplně špatná. Měli bychom se považovat za šťastlivce. Tak dobrá zpráva je, že tak trochu vím, kde jsme, což je někde mezi Galaxií Draco a Mléčnou dráhou neboli Stříbrnou galaxií.“

„To je opravdu daleko od místa, kde jsme byli předtím,“ poznamenal Drongo.

„Jo, z trasy mezi Fornax a Mléčnou dráhou, ale ve srovnání s Mléčnou dráhou samotnou ne tak moc. Jsme teď na její jiné straně, blížili jsme se k ní z jednoho směru a teď jsem to musel otočit, protože jsme se od ní ve skutečnosti vzdalovali, takže se dostaneme do úplně jiné části, než jsme původně plánovali.“

„A k Midgardu?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Jsme teď od něj určitě mnohem dál, než jsme byli předtím,“ oznámil mu Tony. „Takže budeme muset překonat několik soustav v Mléčné dráze, abychom se tam dostali, mnohem víc, než jsme plánovali.“

„Tak jaká je ta špatná zpráva?“ zeptala se Juyu.

„Říkal jsem, že není nutně špatná, jen není tak dobrá,“ uklidňoval je Tony. „Naše mapy z téhle oblasti jsou neúplné, takže… žádný hyperprostorový skok.“

„Ale když nemůžeme letět plnou rychlostí, potrvá nám roky překonat i jen malé vzdálenosti,“ zamračil se Loki.

„Řekl jsem ‚nekompletní‘ ne ‚neexistující‘,“ připomněl mu Tony. „To znamená, že budeme muset letět pomalu alespoň pár měsíců, než budeme moct pomyslet na opětovné přepnutí na hyperpohon. Potřebujeme se dostat na okraj naší mapy, pokud se chceme vyhnout tomu, že do něčeho narazíme.“

„V porovnání to bude velmi pomalé,“ konstatoval Drongo.

„Jsem si toho vědom,“ přikývl Tony. „A taky protože se budeme pohybovat tak pomalu, budeme mnohem náchylnější k útokům a dalším nepříjemným věcem, které se nacházejí v hlubokém vesmíru, jako jsou pole asteroidů a další podobně úžasné záležitosti.“

„A co energie?“ chtěl vědět Loki. „Máme jí dost na tak dlouhou cestu a poté na použití hyperpohonu?“

„No, provedl jsem pár výpočtů, a i když to na můj vkus bude trochu moc těsný, nedělal bych si s tím starosti,“ odpověděl Tony. „Takhle pomalý let spotřebovává směšně malé množství energie, ale jen pro jistotu budeme dál udržovat spotřebu energie na minimu, takže většina částí lodi musí zůstat uzamčená.“

„Tohle bude delší cesta, než co jsme plánovali po opuštění Sakaaru,“ poukázala Juyu. „Máme dost jídla a všeho?“

„Máme dost vody, to je jisté. Je tu filtrační systém, takže voda nám zcela určitě nedojde. A pokud jde o zbytek? Tomu bychom měli věnovat pozornost. Neumřeme hlady, ale bylo by chytrý zavíst na všechno příděly, jen pro jistotu, takže nedojdou zásoby.“

„Jak to, že tohle nejsou ‚špatné zprávy‘?“ zeptala se Juyu.

„No, mohli bychom být ztracení v hlubokém vesmíru bez jakékoliv představy, kam jít, jen bychom putovali, dokud by našim generátorům nedošla energie a pak bychom všichni pomalu zemřeli, no… možná až na Lokiho. Můžeš umřít hlady nebo zimou?“ Loki jen pokrčil rameny. Tony předpokládal, že ani on nevěděl, jestli by se to mohlo stát nebo ne.

„Dobře, takže několik měsíců trochu míň jíst zní ve srovnání s tímhle neuvěřitelně dobře,“ přiznala Juyu.

„Měli jsme štěstí,“ přikývl vážně Drongo.

„Připadá mi neuvěřitelně znepokojivé, že se tahle situace pro nás počítá jako ‚štěstí‘,“ odfrkl si Tony. „Ale jo.“ Po jeho slovech zavládla všeobecná atmosféra souhlasu, takže Tony alespoň věděl, že není se svými pocity sám.

ooOoo

Dny začaly plynout ještě jednotvárněji než dřív. Tony věděl, že to bylo jen proto, že si mnohem víc uvědomoval, jak pomalu letěli. Díky tomu měl pocit, že se mu všechno vleče. Byl si jistý, že za pár týdnů, až se všichni uzdraví a zvyknou si na svá nová omezení, se tak cítit přestane. Pro tuto chvíli dělal, co mohl, aby na to nemyslel. To znamenalo práci, samozřejmě bez dílny. Takže od té doby, co ji museli odstavit, převzal Tony Lokiho stůl v jejich pokoji. Dobře, ne že by ho Loki mohl používat, kvůli svým zraněním, ale stejně mu to v několika následujících dnech po útoku vysloužilo docela dost přimhouřených pohledů.

Loki byl ohledně své skříňky a stolu stejně pichlavý, jako Tony ohledně své pracovní plochy, ale jen proto, že se Tony nemohl dostat do své dílny, to neznamenalo, že mohl přestat pracovat, protože to opravdu-opravdu nemohl. Lokiho to vůbec nepotěšilo. Po dlouhé době od něj Tony schytal první vražedný pohled, když položil jednu z jeho ampulek na špatnou poličku, zatímco uklízel stůl. Byl si poměrně jistý, že kdyby ho Loki neměl rád, utrhl by mu hlavu nebo by mu přinejmenším zlomil pár kostí. Byl to přesně ten druh vražedného pohledu.

Tony se ho ani nesnažil usmířit slovy, věděl, že by to nefungovalo. Takže místo toho později toho dne použil svá ústa způsobem, kterým bohovi uhladil načepýřené peří. A že si dal záležet. Pořád se nemohl přestat uculovat, když si na to vzpomněl. Loki nebyl v posteli žádný řečník, ale i tak vydával ty nejsensačnější zvuky. Nikdo nemohl Tonyho nařknout z toho, že by se bál hrát nečestně. Měl stůl, na kterém mohl pracovat a Loki byl jen mírně nespokojený. Tony to považoval za vítězství na všech frontách. Zvlášť proto, že Loki poznal, že ho podplácí a neměl proti tomu absolutně žádné námitky.

Tonymu tenhle drobný fakt došel poté, co se mu ho poprvé podařilo usmířit dary. Komukoliv jinému by se to zdálo povrchní, ale Tony věděl, o čem tohle bylo. Slova mohla lhát, skutky byly upřímné. Když Tony stráví hodiny tím, že mu vyrábí alyndorské chrániče paží jako nabídku smíru, je to lepší a opravdovější gesto než několik dobře míněných omluvných slov. Zvlášť na začátku, kdy jeden druhému tolik nevěřili. Každý, kdo uměl mluvit, mohl předstírat upřímnost. Loki to věděl lépe než kdokoliv jiný. Někdy se mluvení pochopitelně nedalo vyhnout, protože některé záležitosti musely být řečeny nebo vyjasněny, ale dary byly většinou lepší. Pepper by se otřásla – nebo by se do něj zabodla pohledem – kdyby ho slyšela říct něco takového, protože s množstvím peněz, které měl, byly luxusní dary v jeho starém životě na denním pořádku. Koupit drahé auto nebo šperky bylo asi stejně tak obtížné jako si objednat pizzu nebo jednoduše říct Jarvisovi, aby to udělal za něj. A někdy Tony opravdu reagoval bezmyšlenkovitě, pokud šlo o nakupování dárků, zvlášť když se něco zdálo v nepořádku.

Tady tomu ale bylo jinak. Neměl tu své peníze. Jediné věci, které mohl dát, byly ty, které mohl vyrobit svýma vlastníma rukama nebo pak svou pozornost. Neměl nic jiného, co by mohl darovat, ale tohle stačilo. Tady nebyl bohatý, nebyl slavný nebo milovaný hrdina. Byl vynálezcem, který uměl ve své dílně sestavovat různé věci, na vrch toho tak trochu vesmírným pirátem, možná napůl obstojným velitelem lodi. Bylo to bizarní, nezvyklé a podivně osvobozující. Ale stačilo to. Aspoň Lokimu to stačilo.

„Zdáš se ponořený velmi hluboko ve svých myšlenkách,“ řekl muž, kterým se v mysli právě zaobíral. Nebylo na tom nic divného. Loki okupoval jeho myšlenky velice často.

„Jo, přemýšlím o tom, jak jsem si podivně zvykl být beze všeho, co jsem předtím vždycky měl.“

„A to je co?“ zeptal se bůh, když kráčel blíž k místu, kde Tony stál vedle stolu a vyndaval si nářadí. „Tvá sláva, tvé bohatství, zbožňující masy, zástup milenců?“

„Všechno… ale to poslední mi ani nechybí.“

„To rozhodně doufám,“ zamumlal Loki potutelně, když přešel až k němu a objal ho pažemi kolem pasu, až se zády tiskl na Lokiho hruď.

„Ou, hej, dávej pozor na svý ruce, nejsi pořád zraněný?“ ptal se a hned se díval dolů. Loki odtáhl ruce od jeho břicha a obrátil je dlaněmi vzhůru, pak si vyhrnul košili, aby ukázal předloktí. Kůže vypadala růžově, neměla obvyklou bledou barvu, takže musela být pořád ještě tenká a citlivá, stěží uzdravená, ale aspoň už ne spálená.

„Jsem v pořádku,“ ujistil ho.

„Pořád to vypadá trochu citlivě,“ staral se Tony.

„To je,“ souhlasil Loki, jak si opíral bradu o Tonyho rameno. „Nová kůže má tendenci být taková. Takže i když by bylo nepříjemné muset se ohánět čepelí, jsem v pořádku a dokonale schopný je používat.“

Ne že by mu Tony nevěřil, když říkal, že se popáleniny během pár dní uzdraví, ale stejně se mu ulevilo, že ho viděl zase celého. To skoro škubnutí, kterého si všiml pokaždé, když Loki zvedal něco konečky prstů, jako jídlo nebo sklenici nebo cokoliv jiného, ho přimělo škubnout sebou taky. Kdyby si nebyl vědom faktu, že by zemřel strašlivou a bolestivou smrtí, přiměl by ho, aby se nechal od Tonyho krmit. Ale neudělal to, protože Loki byl hrdý a cítil by se dotčeně. To věděl. Byl absolutně odhodlaný tuhle záležitost se vztahem tentokrát nepodělat. Byl to dobrý pocit, nemuset se strachovat, že každý druhý den něco zpacká. Ale i tak mu prošlo pomáhání s několika málo věcmi, jako zavazování tkanic na Lokiho oblečení, takže se necítil úplně k ničemu. A zase, každý je vítěz.

„Co ten směšný úsměv na tvé tváři?“ ptal se Loki.

„Uvažuju o tom, jak jsme úžasní,“ odpověděl Tony.

„A to proč?“

„Jen tak.“

„No, o tom se nebudu hádat,“ prohlásil Loki se smíchem v hlase. „Samozřejmě jsme,“ pokračoval, jak se tak nakláněl blíž k Tonyho uchu. „Výjimeční.“

„A brilantní,“ dodal Tony, když ucítil Lokiho rty na svém uchu. Loki souhlasně zabroukal. „Nemluvě o přitažlivosti,“ pokračoval pak a Loki ho lehce kousl do ucha, než se vydal dolů, aby ho políbil na krk. Loki měl jeho krk rád a Tonyho ten fakt velice těšil. Naklonil hlavu na stranu, aby muži usnadnil přístup a bůh bez váhání sklouzl rty a jazykem níž, aby prozkoumal nabízenou kůži.

„Neměli jsme čas na oslavu,“ podotkl Loki tiše, se rty stále přitisknutými k Tonyho krku, kde mu dýchal na kůži, až se mu tam v reakci okamžitě objevila husí kůže.

„Oslavu?“ zeptal se Tony s drobným úsměvem.

„Že jsme naživu,“ odpověděl Loki a kousal ho na místě, kde se krk setkává s ramenem, zatímco se jeho paže utahovaly kolem Tonyho pasu.

„No, já nevím, trochu jsme oslavovali včera,“ oponoval mu Tony. Loki si se smíchem odfrkl.

„To nebyla oslava,“ odvětil. „Bezostyšně jsi mě podplácel kvůli mému stolu jen proto, že jsi moc líný, aby sis přinesl další.“

Tony se zazubil. „Vinen, ale miluješ to a ty to víš.“ To mu vyneslo další kousnutí, tentokrát tvrdší a Tony ostře nasál vzduch. Jedna Lokiho ruka putovala dolů, aby ho pevně uchopila za boky a přitáhla si ho ještě blíž. Byl už tvrdý z toho, co Loki prováděl s jeho krkem, ale z pocitu Lokiho odpovídající tvrdosti, jež se mu tiskla k zadku, měl v kalhotách rázem ještě těsněji.

„Hmm, fajn, pojďme slavit. Pojďme slavit hodně,“ souhlasil. „Jsem otevřený _všem_ druhům oslav.“

Ne že by byli „cudní“ nebo tak, ale zažívali tolik život ohrožujících situací a měli tolik práce, než aby si opravdu mohli užít společnosti toho druhého. Tony musel pracovat na technologii a svém obleku, Loki hodně meditoval, seznamoval se s kosmem kolem nich nebo tak něco, a pak tu byl Tonyho mentální trénink. Museli se rozhodovat, vybírat trasy, planety, na kterých přistát, rozhodovat, co můžou prodat, co potřebujou koupit, a to ani nepočítal všechny ty trable, do kterých se dostávali s až směšnou pravidelností. Prostě neměli možnost strávit jen tak celý den spolu, jenom se povalovat a užívat si jeden druhého. Poslední příležitost měli, když je Juyu zamkla. Takže se poznávali, rukama a prsty, ústy a jazyky, což bylo vždy uspokojující, vzrušující, omamné, ale nikdy to nestačilo. Tony si nemyslel, že by to někdy mohlo stačit. Loki se velmi lišil od kohokoli, s kým kdy byl a ne jen proto, že měl tendenci tíhnout více k ženám než k mužům.

Lišil se v tom, jak jeho dlouhé prsty prozkoumávaly Tonyho kůži, jak jeho talentovaná ústa objevila všechna správná místa na jeho krku a čelisti. Jak pevně Tonyho svíral, jak ho držel v objetí. Vždycky si uvědomoval Lokiho sílu, v momentech, jako byly tyhle, důkaz o tom mu vysílal slastné rozechvění dolů po páteři. Zatlačil boky dozadu a Loki mu třením vyšel vstříc, což ho přimělo velmi potěšeně zabručet. Nešlo o to, že by bylo obtížné v Lokiho přítomnosti ztvrdnout, protože byl neskutečně nádherný, ale pořád si ještě nezvykl na způsob, jakým se mu penis napínal v kalhotách jen kvůli tomu. A skutečnost, že Loki byl vždycky právě tak nedočkavý jako on, ho jen vzrušovala o to víc.

Tony vždycky věděl, co v posteli chce a nikdy se nestyděl své potřeby vyjádřit. Natáhl se rukou dozadu, zabořil prsty do Lokiho dlouhých vlasů, pevně je sevřel a přitahoval si ho blíž, pootočil se právě tak dost na to, aby zpečetil jejich rty v drsném francouzském polibku. Loki mu s hlubokým stenem polibek dychtivě oplácel a boky se o něj třel tvrději. Tony se po chvíli odtáhl, aby se párkrát ostře nadechl. Lokiho červené rty teď ostře kontrastovaly s jeho bledou hladkou pokožkou. Takový pohled Tonyho nikdy neomrzí.

„Ošukej mě,“ vydechl, aniž by pustil Lokiho vlasy. Z téhle blízkosti viděl, jak se mu rozšířily zorničky, načež ho bůh vtáhl zpátky do polibku. Když ho Loki pustil, úplně se stáhl a otočil Tonyho čelem ke stolu. Potom beze slova škubnul jeho páskem a rozepnul mu kalhoty, bez cirátů mu strčil ruku do spodního prádla a pevně ho uchopil. Tony zasténal a položil ruku na stůl, aby udržel balanc, pak zesílil sevření v Lokiho vlasech.

„Netrpělivý, hmm?“ zeptal se.

„Vždycky, pokud jde o tebe,“ odpověděl Loki, když ho začal hladit. Ruka na jeho boku se pohnula, aby z něj stáhla kalhoty o něco víc a vzniklo tak víc prostoru a Tony si vážně vůbec nestěžoval. Lokiho stisk byl pevný a jistý a už věděl, jak měl Tony rád, aby se ho dotýkal. Sevřel prsty, kdykoliv pohnul rukou nahoru, stiskl hlavičku jen o něco tvrději, pak ho třel palcem přes špičku.

„Já si nestěžuju, ale vážně mě chceš šukat u stolu?“ zeptal se, když si olízl rty. Jeho boky se teď pohybovaly, lehce přirážel do Lokiho ruky.

„Už nějakou dobu přemýšlím o tom, že bych tě ohnul přes tvůj pracovní stůl,“ odpověděl Loki hříšně sugestivním tónem.

„Jo?“

„Hmm, svlékl bych tě donaha a tiskl bych ti ruce na desku stolu, zatímco bych si tě bral. Takže pokaždé, když bys tam pak pracoval, by sis na to vzpomněl.“ Tony vydal táhlý sten, možná z toho mentálního obrázku a způsobu, jakým mu Loki vydechl ta slova do ucha, nebo možná proto že to byl okamžik, kdy se Loki rozhodl pustit jeho ptáka, aby vzal do dlaně jeho varlata.

„To uděláme později,“ rozhodl Tony a nechal svou hlavu klesnout dozadu na Lokiho rameno.

„Och ano, uděláme,“ slíbil Loki.

„Ale protože tady máme postel…“ začal Tony.

„Pak si vlez na ni,“ navrhl Loki, vytáhl ruku z jeho kalhot a ustoupil hned poté, co Tonyho naposledy políbil na krk. Tony se nehodlal začít hádat, strhl ze sebe košili a hodil ji na židli, pak si vytáhl kalhoty, aby přes ně nezakopl. Díval se, jak Loki přešel ke své skříňce, zatímco on sám padl na postel, aby se zbavil bot a pak i kalhot. Netřeba ztrácet čas svlékáním, když mohl být nahý. Tak spěšně odhodil své oblečení a rozvalil se na posteli. Nikdo ho nemohl obvinit, že je cokoli jiného než nestoudný.

„Co je to?“ zeptal se, když se Loki otočil zpátky a velmi si užíval způsob, jakým si ho bohovy oči prohlížely, nohy bezstarostně roztažené, jedna ruka pod hlavou, druhá spočívající na břiše, penis tvrdý.

„Květinový olej,“ odpověděl Loki hladce. „Koupený na Sakaaru,“ dodal, když přecházel blíž a upustil ampulku na postel. Pak si začal rozšněrovávat tuniku. Oh, Tonymu se líbilo, když to měl s představením. Ani si nevšiml, kdy začal líně hladit sám sebe, jen sledoval Lokiho, jak se zbavil své tuniky, pak si přetáhl tílko přes hlavu a odhalil svá široká ramena, hladký hrudník a břicho. Tony ho chtěl olíznout, přejet mu jazykem přes břišní svaly a hruď, přisát se mu k bradavkám a kousnout ho do klíční kosti. Těsné tmavé kalhoty mu spočívaly nízko na bocích, a zatímco Loki si na kalhotách rozvazoval tkanice, Tony zíral na jeho nádherné kyčelní kosti. Jo, je chtěl olízat taky.

Pokud by mu celé tělo nevřelo potřebou, velmi specifickou hluboce-bolavou potřebou, požádal by o změnu plánů, protože si prostě nedokázal představit moc věcí dokonalejších než Lokiho dlouhé nohy obtočené kolem něj, jeho silná stehna jak ho sevřou a nepustí. Později, ano, opravdu nebylo konec všem věcem, které chtěl s Lokim dělat.

Loki si stáhl z vlasů stuhu, jakmile se zbavil oblečení, protože Tony už předtím jeho ohon poničil. Pak konečně vylezl na postel a Tony neztrácel čas, přitáhl si ho na sebe, aby ho znovu políbil a pocítil, jak se jeho tělo tiskne těsně k jeho.

„Vážně bychom tohle měli dělat častěji,“ vydechoval Tony mezi polibky, zatímco se pod Lokim pohyboval, otíral se svými boky o jeho.

„Ano, měli bychom říct vesmíru, aby nám dal více volného času,“ odpověděl Loki. Tony se zasmál, ale zvuk jeho smíchu ztlumila Lokiho ústa. „Teď se otoč.“

Znovu, Tony se nehádal, bylo to už docela dávno, co tohle dělal – na své třicáté narozeniny, pokud si pamatoval správně – takže byl všemi deseti pro nejpohodlnější pozici. Loki ho políbil vzadu na krku, když se nad ním naklonil, pak ho olízl dolů po páteři a dotýkal se ho ústy na kůži mezi lopatkami. Jeho ruce se mu rozeběhly po zádech, doširoka roztaženými prsty se mu zarýval do kůže, nenasytně majetnicky se ho dotýkal. Pokožku měl chladnou jako vždycky, takže jeho dotek za sebou zanechával husí kůži.

„Už žádné škádlení,“ postěžoval si Tony.

„Kdo je teď netrpělivý?“ zeptal se hravě Loki, ale ruce odtáhl. Doufejme, že proto, aby si podal olej.

„To je pravda,“ potvrdil Tony, když se zvedl na ruce a kolena. „Jsem tady, netrpělivej a povolnej. Tak s tím něco udělej.“

Loki mu odpověděl kluzkým prstem, kterým mu zajel mezi půlky, přes otvor a pak dolů za varlata, kde zatlačil na malý kousek kůže. Tony znovu zasténal, protože tohle už bylo ono. Zdálo se, že Loki s jeho škádlením opravdu už přestal, protože okamžitě začal prstem třít semknutý okraj, roztíral kluzký olej na něj a kolem něj. Neohlédl se, ale věděl, že Loki sledoval svou vlastní ruku, sledoval svůj prst, když jím konečně pronikl dovnitř, prostě to věděl. Tony miloval jeho prsty, vážně jo, ale nikdy je nemiloval víc než teď. Bože, kolikrát na tohle, kurva, myslel.

Loki si pohrával s okrajem, pohyboval svým prstem kolem dokola, dovnitř a ven, ne moc rychle, ale ani ne přehnaně jemně. Tony si nemusel říkat o to, aby přidal další prst. Loki se pak nad ním opět sklonil, přitiskl se mu ústy ke kůži a líbal ho, olizoval a kousal, zatímco pohyboval svými prsty, nejprve pozvolna a mělce, ale rychleji jak vteřiny ubíhaly. Tony byl vzrušený dost na to, aby ho to nebolelo, ještě ne, věděl, že to bolet bude, ale teď cítil jen potěšení. Ztrácel se v něm. Jeho mysl se zklidnila, jeho myšlenky zpomalily až k bodu, kdy dokázal myslet jen na pocit svého rychle bušícího srdce, měkké rty na své kůži a šikovné kluzké prsty, které ho roztahovaly. Dokonce si ani neuvědomoval zvuky, co se mu linuly z úst, drsné vzdechy a radostné steny. Pak jeho tiché zvuky nahradilo hlasité sténání, protože Loki stočil a ohnul své prsty natolik dobře, aby se mu palce u nohou zkroutily slastí.

„Oh, pokračuj v tom,“ vybídl ho Tony, pak rukama pevně sevřel prostěradlo, protože Loki ho poslechl. Brzy přijde o rozum. Nejsladší druh mučení, tohle to bylo. Věděl, že roztáhl nohy šířeji a taky že vycházel vstříc jeho prstům, nutil je klouzat do sebe hlouběji. Nikdy se neostýchal, pokud šlo o jeho potěšení a nehodlal s tím začínat teď.

Třetí prst pálil trošku víc než první dva, ale zaplavovala ho sladce vysoká hladina endorfinů, takže bolest sotva zaregistroval, nárazy potěšení to jen umocňovalo. Celé tělo měl napjaté a vzrušené. Dychtivost to ani nevystihovala. Začal pociťovat naléhavost, chtěl víc, mnohem víc. Řekl to také nahlas a odpovídající zvuk od Lokiho mu způsobil mrazení podél páteře. Bylo to až živočišné způsobem, jaký u Lokiho viděl jen zřídka. Tentokrát ho však nestravoval hněv, ani zdaleka.

Už je to hodně dlouho, co tohle dělal, takže možná víc než tři prsty by byly lepší, ale v tuhle chvíli se o to vážně nestaral. Věděl, že byl dost roztažený. Nebyl si jistý, jestli o to požádal nahlas nebo jestli jeho tělo dávalo jeho myšlenky jasně na srozuměnou, ale Loki každopádně dostal zprávu a prsty vytáhl. Když se jedna jeho ruka vrátila a pevně ho sevřela na jedné hýždi, aby ho doširoka roztáhla, kousl se do rtu. Pak to ucítil, silnou kluzkou hlavičku Lokiho penisu, jak do něj proniká. Konečně sakra. O tomhle snil s otevřenýma očima.

Jakmile byla špička uvnitř, Lokiho druhá ruka se rozprostřela na jeho druhé hýždi a obnažila ho. Tony o tom ani nepřemýšlel, jenom trochu víc roztáhl stehna dál od sebe a nachýlil boky, protože jestli se Loki rád díval na to, jak pomalu klouže dovnitř, jak se ten kroužek svalů napíná kolem jeho penisu, pak mu nabídne ten nejlepší pohled. Loki ho odměnil hlubokým nesouvislým zasténáním a pevnějším sevřením prstů a pro Tonyho bylo více než uspokojující to slyšet a cítit. Loki na to šel mučivě pomalu, ale i kdyby se Tonyho jeho mysl snažila přesvědčit, aby věci urychlil, jeho tělo mu později poděkuje za to, že nespěchali. Vždycky si představoval, že on a Loki se střetnou výbušně, že dojde na roztrhané oblečení, škrábance a kousance, že oni skončí ve spleti končetin na posteli v rychlém a drsném šukání. Ta představa se mu líbila, vážně jo, ale tohle bylo lepší, byla to pomalu hořící touha, která zažehla jeho tělo, jako žhavé uhlíky a doutnající železo. Žádné výbuchy, ale velmi spalující oheň přímo v samotném jeho jádru.

Loki mu obtočil paži kolem pasu, když se ocitl celý uvnitř, znovu přiložil rty k Tonyho zádům, drsně mu dýchal do kůže, a Tony mohl dokonce cítit, jak silně mu buší srdce. Pak si ho narovnal, přitáhl si Tonyho k hrudi, nahoru na kolena s většinou jeho váhy spočívající na bohu. Se změnou pozice se změnil úhel a Tony zasténal ze způsobu, jakým se Lokiho penis posunul trochu víc dovnitř, jak vklouzl ještě hlouběji. Jedna paže mu zůstala kolem pasu, druhá se mu objevila na hrudi. Lokiho boky se zhouply plynule dopředu, když se jeho prsty rozprostřely přes obloukový reaktor a Tony zalapal po dechu. Znovu se natáhl dozadu, potřeboval se něčeho držet, tak opět sevřel prsty v Lokiho vlasech. Druhou ruku položil na vršek té Lokiho kolem svého pasu. Kdyby nebylo té druhé držící ho na místě, mohl by se převrátit, což Loki jistě chtěl.

Loki se začal pohybovat, pomalé kolébání jeho boků se proměnilo v hlubší přírazy a Tonyho mysl vypnula. To proto tolik miloval sex, byla to jediná příležitost, kdy tohle mohl udělat. Loki ho nejdřív šukal pomalu, ale hluboce, přiměl ho pocítit celou svou délku, když se pomalu vytáhl a pak se zasunul zpátky dovnitř. Pak začaly být jeho pohyby drsnější, i když nezvýšil rychlost. Trvalo mu okamžik si uvědomit, že ty tiché lámané zvuky nepocházely od něho a to ho přimělo chtít Lokiho dostat ještě blíž a hlouběji, bez ohledu na to, že nebylo fyzicky možné být někomu ještě blíž.

Loki zabořil svou tvář do jeho krku, kousal a sál jeho kůži, ale po chvíli ho Tony zatahal za vlasy, aby ho od sebe odtáhl.

„Ne, chci tě slyšet,“ zasupěl a Loki v podstatě zavrčel a zarazil se do něj ještě tvrději. Oh, bude muset udělat víc než tohle, pokud ho chtěl umlčet. Tony vycházel svými boky vstříc Lokiho pohybům, setkával se s ním, povzbuzoval ho. Ruka na jeho břiše se posunula dolů k jeho bokům a sevřela ho tak silně, že si byl jistý, že bude mít modřinu, ale Loki se začal pohybovat rychleji. Rychleji, ale ne dost rychle, protože Tony cítil, že se dostává blízko a byl smrtelně odhodlaný dostat víc, než se tak stane.

Přitáhl si Lokiho za vlasy blíž a otočil mu hlavu, dokud se jejich ústa téměř nesetkala. Nepolíbil ho, jen je držel blízko, aby dýchali stejný vzduch.

„No tak, sakra, chci tohle cejtit celý dny,“ pobídl ho. „Hezky do mě zabuš, zvládnu to.“

Loki mu ani nedal čas, aby viděl, jaký efekt jeho slova měla, protože okamžitě zvedl tempo a Tonymu to doslova vzalo dech. Bože, kurva ano, tohle je ono.

Pleskavý zvuk jejich těl, která se setkávala s takovou vehemencí, přehlušovaly jejich hlasy. Tony byl hlučný a bylo mu to u prdele, protože to byl dobrej pocit, lepší, než si představoval. Sténal a mluvil, blábolil slova v potěšení. Loki dýchal drsně, hned vedle jeho ucha, a ty zvuky, které z něj vycházely, zněly naléhavě, téměř zoufale. Jo, tohle už nebude moc dlouho trvat. Nemusel k tomu Lokiho ani pobízet, jeho ruka se mu z boku sama přesunula dolů, aby pevně sevřela jeho penis a rychle po něm přejížděla. Tony obemkl svou vlastní ruku kolem té Lokiho a nebyl to jen zbytek oleje na bohově ruce, co dělalo citlivou pokožku kluzkou. Posloužil i preejakulát, Tony byl blízko, tak blízko. Jen ještě trochu, už jenom trochu.

Nedosáhl, ale přímo se vřítil do svého vyvrcholení, přirážel vzhůru do Lokiho ruky a zpátky dolů na jeho penis, když se mu sevřely svaly a zastřely smysly. Věděl, že svíral Lokiho vlasy možná trochu moc silně, ale jeho orgasmus byl příliš ochromující, než aby se o to staral. Kdyby byl takový ten stydlivý typ, určitě by ho zvuky, které vypouštěl z úst, uvedly do rozpaků, ale to on nebyl, takže se trapně necítil.

Okamžik předtím, než Loki vyvrcholil, znovu Tonyho kousl do ramene a to z něj vymámilo další hlasitý sten. Určitě mu tam zůstanou stopy zubů, i když kůži neprokousl. Lokiho boky se po několika posledních mocných přírazech zastavily a on pak olízl a políbil známku po kousanci, kterou mu zanechal, než si položil hlavu vedle té Tonyho. Posadil se na paty a Tonyho vytáhl sebou. Penis měl uvnitř něj stále tvrdý, takže Tony potěšeně zasténal, když v podstatě zajel do Lokiho klína. Byl špinavý, pokrytý potem, slinami, olejem a spermatem, ale cítil se naprosto báječně. Tohle rozhodně potřeboval.

„Páni, jo,“ vydechl Tony a snažil se chytit dech. „Bylo to ohromný.“

Loki ho pořád držel. Tonyho penis už pustil před chvílí a položil mu ruku zpátky kolem pasu, kde ji měl předtím. Tony se ani nestaral o to, že mu tím tak rozmazává sperma po kůži. Loki jen pořád zrychleně dýchal a neodpovídal.

„Rozhodně žádám repete,“ informoval ho Tony s úsměvem. Ale opět se neozvala žádná odpověď, tak se zamračil. „Loki?“

Bohovy paže se kolem něj utáhly, přes hrudník i pas. Něco bylo… špatně.

„Loki, děje se něco?“ zeptal se opatrně a snažil se zase nastartovat mozek.

„Ne,“ odpověděl muž tiše, téměř bez dechu. „Ne,“ opakoval o něco jistěji. „Všechno je… perfektní. Je to dokonalé,“ řekl a znovu pohřbil tvář v Tonyho krku. Dobře, něco bylo určitě špatně, víc než jen trochu špatně. Nelíbilo se mu slyšet tu břitkost v jeho hlase, ten syrový tón, který se mu nepodařilo zcela skrýt.

„Dobře,“ řekl. „Pusť mě,“ požádal ho. „Chci se na tebe podívat,“ dodal, když Lokiho paže hned nepovolily pevné sevření. Poté se mohl zvednout na kolena, Loki z něho vyklouzl, jo, tohle bude vždycky divnej pocit, zvlášť když cítil, jak z něj teď vytéká sperma a olej. Očista ale mohla počkat. Posadil se na postel a Lokiho vytáhl sebou, než mohl udělat něco hloupého, jako vstát z postele, protože se zdálo, že přesně to měl v plánu udělat. Nelehnul si, ale seděl Tonymu po boku. Tony mu zapátral ve tváři, ale byla frustrujícím způsobem uzavřená a těch pár věcí, které viděl v jeho očích a jeho pevně sevřené rty nebyly zrovna uklidňující.

„Řekni mi, co se děje,“ požádal ho. Nevěděl, jak se od nádherného dozvuku dostali k tomuhle, takže musel vědět, co se dělo v Lokiho hlavě a co to způsobilo.

„Nic se neděje,“ odpověděl, nepřesvědčivě, jen tak mimochodem. Posunul ruku, aby Tonyho zlehka pohladil po břiše.

„No, něco tě právě teď očividně vyděsilo,“ poznamenal Tony. Loki si povzdechl a konečně se sehnul, rozvalil se napůl přes Tonyho tělo, spočívaje čelem na jeho rameni.

„Udělám tohle správně,“ prohlásil po chvíli tiše. „Já… neselžu ani to nepokazím,“ dodal se známkou vzteku na svá poslední slova. Tony se znovu zamračil.

„Proč bys…“ začal se ptát, ale lépe si to promyslel. „Není tu v čem selhat,“ řekl místo toho. „Tohle není nějaká zkouška, ve které potřebuješ obstát. Já jsem tak někdy přemýšlel. Ale my nejsme takoví. My rozhodně vůbec nejsme takoví.“

„To není…“ začal Loki, ale Tony ho přerušil.

„Nic nezničíš,“ prohlásil pevně. „Já vím, že ne, nemusíš to dokazovat. Věřím ti.“

Loki konečně zvedl hlavu, aby se na něj podíval. Poslední stopy jeho masky odpadly v posledních okamžicích. Tony si nebyl jistý, jestli ho kdy viděl takhle… nejistého, možná dokonce zranitelného. Díval se dolů na Tonyho, pátral v jeho tváři, nasával všechny detaily, jako by ujišťoval sám sebe, že byl opravdu tam.

„Já jen…“ začal, pak polkl. Jeho hlas potom vyzněl silněji a vyrovnaněji. „Nedostanu, co chci,“ pronesl. „Nikdy nedostanu, co chci.“ Zněl tak jistě, když to říkal, jako by mluvil o nějakém univerzálním zákonu přírody. „Rozbíjím věci. Ničím je. Já…“ potřásl hlavou. „Všechno skončí v plamenech.“

Tony na něj chvíli zíral a přemýšlel o všech věcech, stovkách nebo možná dokonce tisících věcech, které se v Lokiho dlouhém životě staly, které ho v tom utvrdily, všechno to v něm zakořenilo tak hluboko, že to teď nedokázal skrýt. Něco uvnitř ho z toho silně zabolelo.

„Tohle mít budeš, dobře?“ ubezpečil ho a ve snaze uzamknout jejich pohledy se natáhl, aby mu položil ruku na tvář. Potřeboval, aby tomu věřil a protože neviděl důvod, proč to neříct, pokračoval. „Miluju tě, víš.“

Loki se prudce nadechl a rysy mu trochu změkly, bolest v očích se trochu utlumila.

„A já tebe,“ řekl a naklonil se, dokud se jejich čela nedotýkala. „Nemyslel jsem si, že jsem toho stále schopen,“ dodal. Tony mu zabořil ruku do vlasů, hladil ho po hlavě a rozmotával chomáče, které sám natropil.

„Ne, měl jsi své srdce po celou dobu, Tin Mane,“ poškádlil ho Tony s úsměvem, který hrozil, že se změní v široké zazubení. Loki si odfrkl.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,“ odvětil a sklouzl dolů, aby si pohodlně lehl na postel, hlavou spočívající na obvyklém místě na Tonyho rameni.

„Další hloupá pozemská věc,“ vysvětlil mu Tony. „Ukážu ti ji, až tam budeme, ale říkám ti hned teď… nejsem Dorothy. Jsem čaroděj přinejmenším, možná lev.“ Loki ho píchl ostře do boku a Tonyho to rozesmálo. Odkazy na Zemi boha vždycky frustrovaly.

„Hloupý člověče,“ vrčel Loki bez skutečné nevole v hlase.


	44. Jen další den

_Orbita Mléčné dráhy_

Jakmile jeden druhého opravdu ochutnali, byli oba nenasytní. Ne že by to Lokimu vadilo, právě naopak. Člověk představoval tu nejkrásnější závislost. Jejich dny naplňovala nuda a jednotvárnost, opravdová stagnace, takže nic nenamítal proti ztrátě směšného množství času velmi příjemným způsobem. Stále si však stál za svým, když přišlo na Starkovy lekce. V tomto nepřipouštěl diskuzi a naplánoval je na každý druhý den. Žádné výmluvy. Ale všechno ostatní se zdálo nedůležité. Možnost náhlé hrozby vystrkující svou ošklivou hlavu je provázela neustále, ale ne jako konkrétní nebezpečí číhající na horizontu, které by je všechny znervózňovalo. Bylo to divné, ale poprvé po mnoha letech se Loki cítil uvolněně. Jak dny plynuly bez nějakých náhlých trablů řítících se jejich směrem, Stark rovněž ztratil určitou hranu ve svém chování. Zdál se hravější, ještě víc vtipkoval a nebyl neustále posedlý svou prací.

To byl důvod, proč se Loki jednoho rána zadíval do mužových teplých hnědých očí a zjemnělých rysů jeho stále ještě ospalé tváře o trochu déle než obvykle.

„Co?“ zeptal se člověk s lenivým úsměvem. Loki mu úsměv vrátil.

„Je milé se konečně setkat s Tonym,“ odpověděl. Tony se zamračil a zmateně se na něj zadíval.

„Huh?“

„Vždycky jsem si myslel, že se to jméno k tobě nehodí,“ vysvětlil Loki. „Teď si myslím, že jsem zkrátka neměl příležitost tě takhle vidět.“

„Jak takhle?“

„Pokojného,“ odpověděl Loki poté, co o tom chvilku přemýšlel. Nebyl to jediný rozdíl od jeho obvyklého chování, ale ten nejvíce patrný. „Více bezmyšlenkovitého, méně ustaraného.“

„Myslel jsem, že se ti líbil ‚Stark‘,“ ptal se muž zvědavě. „Řekls, že to zní divoce.“

„To ano a líbí se mi,“ potvrdil Loki. „Protože to ty jsi; divoký, nebezpečný a pošetile statečný.“

„Och, pokračuj, ty víš, jak miluju hlazení ega,“ šklebil se Stark.

„No, právě teď nejsi ani jedno z toho,“ odsekl Loki jednoduše.

„Coo? Jsem naprosto divoký,“ namítal, zatímco se překulil na záda. Byl pořád nahý až na přikrývku omotanou kolem nohou. Krk a ramena mu zdobily známky kousanců, potřeboval se oholit a vlasy mu také trčely do všech stran. Loki nepoctil to prohlášení odpovědí, jen se na něj díval, jak se kroutí na posteli ve snaze dostat se do pohodlné pozice. Divoký… jako kotě.

„Dobře, takže ty říkáš, že… Tony je moje postelový jméno?“ zeptal se. „Ty mi vážně budeš říkat Tony? Když budeme sami?“

„Někdy možná,“ odpověděl Loki.

„Ale pořád mi budeš říkat ‚Starku‘ před ostatními.“

„Tím jsi pokaždé, když jsi na druhé straně našich dveří,“ řekl mu Loki. „Máš roli, kterou musíš plnit, když se oblékneš a vyjdeš ven. Koneckonců jsi velitel téhle lodi.“

„Znamená to, že mi taky budeš říkat ‚veliteli‘?“ zeptal se Tony troufale a znovu se zakřenil.

Drongo a Juyu už na něj jako na takového před druhými odkazovali, což znamenalo, že musel být autoritou v jakékoliv dané situaci, která si žádala velitele. Pro dobro dojmu sjednocené fronty musel udělat totéž. Kromě toho, Loki pracoval podstatně lépe, když nebyl v centru pozornosti. Stark měl kolem sebe ovzduší okouzlující sebejistoty, byl charismatický a ostatní ho snadno vnímali jako vůdce. Není divu, že ho v jeho vlasti tolik milovali. Loki se nikdy nenaučil jemné umění okouzlovat davy a získat si jejich lásku a respekt, někdy jejich vděčnost možná, ale většinou jen strach a podezření. Pokud tě nebudou milovat, zařiď, aby se tě báli. Ale k čemu tohle vedlo? Ke zradě, to se naučil z první ruky. Loki byl dobrý v tahání za nitky ze stínů, v šeptání do uší, zatímco se pozornost soustředila na někoho jiného, zkrátka ve všech choulostivých a méně čestných stránkách politiky. Někteří byli předurčeni k pořádání velkolepých projevů před zbožňujícím publikem; jiným nezbývalo než intrikařit.

Samozřejmě věděl, jak se tohle podobalo záležitosti s Thorem, ale také věděl, že se to podstatně lišilo. Stark byl chytrý, uznalý. On věděl, že jeden nemohl existovat bez ostatních. Nepohlížel na nezbytné pletichaření a manipulaci jako na ostudné akty zasluhující pouze hanbu a výsměch. Nedíval se spatra na dovednosti jiné než jeho vlastní a nepovažoval věci za samozřejmé.

„Pokud budeme mezi nepřáteli,“ promluvil Loki nakonec. „Určitě ano.“

Tony na něj chvíli zíral, než znovu promluvil. „Právě teď mě to trochu komicky vzrušilo.“

Loki se zasmál, vůbec ho to nepřekvapilo a nechal se zatáhnout zpátky do postele.

ooOoo

„Zábavné ráno?“ zeptala se Juyu, jakmile vstoupili do kuchyně, aby si dali pozdní snídani. Loki otázku ignoroval ve prospěch získání něčeho k jídlu.

„Neměla bys… o tom nechtít vědět?“ zeptal se jí Stark. Juyu pokrčila rameny.

„Přirozená zvědavost. A není moje chyba, že vy dva jste směšně hlasití.“ Loki si odfrkl, ale nic neřekl. Rozpaky mu nic neříkaly, ačkoli Stark se zdál těmi slovy trochu znepokojen.

„Neměla by ses ohledně tohohle stydět nebo tak něco?“

„Kdy jsem byla stydlivá, Starku?“ V tom měla pravdu. Zpočátku se možná chovala obezřetně a nejistě, ale to jistě nebylo z ostychu, šlo pouze o rozumnou opatrnost.

„No dobře,“ trhnul Stark ramenem. „Já jenom nechci být zodpovědný za poskvrnění tvé nevinnosti nebo tak něco.“

Juyu se mu vysmála. „Mé nevinnosti? Můžu střílet lidi do obličeje a starosti si neděláš, ale nemůžu vědět o sexu?“

„Ou, trefa,“ zasmál se Tony. „Dneska ráno jedeš, Ju.“ S tím si šel konečně také obstarat něco k jídlu, zatímco Loki si už sedal ke stolu. Stark se k nim připojil o chvíli později. Po prvním soustu se zaksichtil, jako by už nebyl zvyklý na jejich eutrofní menu bez chuti.

„Takže, chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit,“ promluvil znovu Stark a podíval se na Juyu. Ona mu jen pohled oplácela a čekala, až bude pokračovat. „Už je to dlouho, ale tehdy když jsme uzavřeli naši dohodu, mluvili jsme jen o tom, že tebe a Bee vezmeme pryč z Andromedy--“

„Nemáme co jiného nabídnout,“ přerušila ho Juyu. Stark zmlkl a Loki vzhlédl. Nebylo snadné si všimnout, protože její kůže měla světlejší zelenou barvu než sestřina, ale v uplynulých chvílích viditelně zbledla.

„Co?“ zeptal se Stark na oplátku se zamračením.

„Vím, že jsi nesouhlasil s ničím víc, ale… byly jsme užitečné! Bee víc než já, já vím, ale stejně!“ Ruce položené na stole měla pevně zaťaté do pěstí a zdálo se, že Stark konečně pochopil, co říkala.

„Och! Nechceme vás vykopnout,“ vyhrkl. „Proč si to myslíš?“

„Proč to nadhazovat teď?“ zeptala se dívka na oplátku s hlubokým zamračením, pak se otočila, aby se zaškaredila i na Lokiho.

„Juyu, myslím to vážně, nechceme vás vykopnout,“ ujistil ji Stark.

„On ano!“ prohlásila Juyu.

„Promiň?“ pozvedl Loki obočí. 

„Ty vždycky přemýšlíš jenom o účelnosti, takže vím, že si o mně myslíš, že jsem přítěž,“ obvinila ho dívka. „Bee máš za užitečnou, protože ona může bojovat, ale já neumím dělat věci, co ona, nebo ano? Možná že to, co dělám na lodi, není tak důležité, ale snažila jsem se!“

„Juyu, uklidni se, jistěže jsi taky užitečná,“ přerušil ji Stark.

„Jo, jako děvečka. To je všechno, co dělám,“ pak vstala od stolu, vzala si sebou talíř a sklenici a hodila je do dřezu. „Vy dva si o takové práci možná moc nemyslíte, ale někdo musí jednou za čas zamést podlahy.“

„Dobře, nejdřív ze všeho, nedržíme si tě jako děvečku,“ prohlásil Stark. „A v pořádku, v retrospektivě jsme podle všeho byli tak trochu pitomci, když jsme tě nechali dělat všechnu tu práci samotnou.“

„Drongo pomáhá,“ odpověděla. „Od té doby co sem přišel.“

„A tím právě vyhrál titul ‚zodpovědného dospělého‘, konstatoval Stark.

„Pochybuji, že tu kdy byla konkurence,“ dodal Loki potichu.

„Dobře, tak jsme rozmazlení spratci,“ pověděl jí Stark. Loki ze sebe vydal nesouhlasný zvuk, ale člověk na něj sykl. „To neznamená, že nevíme, že každý druh práce je důležitý a stejně potřebný.“

Loki by mohl polemizovat, že například ovládat loď a vytírat její podlahy nebyly stejně důležité úkoly, ale zůstal zticha. Bylo by kontraproduktivní ozvat se v procesu řešení tohoto… problému, ať už bylo skutečným problémem cokoliv. Byl si absolutně jistý, že dívka si ve skutečnosti nedělala starosti s tím, že ji z Iron Magea pošlou pryč.

„Jde tedy o ten útok?“ zeptala se, stála k nim pořád otočená zády, jak drhla svůj talíř dočista.

„Proč bys…“ začal Stark, ale ona ho znovu přerušila.

„Že jsem se nechala zajmout,“ vysvětlila. „Že si mě vzali jako rukojmí. Protože pokud ano, nevím, co ode mě čekáte.“

Pak se jednoduše otočila a vyřítila se pryč, nechávaje všechno ve dřezu.

„Co se to právě stalo?“ zeptal se Loki po chvíli ticha.

„Nemám absolutně tušení,“ odpověděl Stark. „Chceš jít za ní?“ zeptal se pak.

„Podle pohledů, které vysílá mým směrem, pochybuji, že bude nadšená, když mě znovu uvidí,“ soudil Loki.

Stark si povzdechl a nacpal si zbytek svého jídla do úst, načež vstal. „Umyj naše talíře, až skončíš,“ prohodil cestou ven.

„Myslíš to vážně?“ ptal se Loki nevěřícně.

„Ano, smrtelně vážně,“ řekl mu Stark. „Jsme krucinál dospělí muži! Dospívající dívka by po nás neměla pořád uklízet.“ A pak byl pryč.

Loki dojedl svou snídani o něco pomalejším tempem, pak popadl jejich talíře, aby je dal do dřezu. Věděl, že se mračí. Také byl trochu příliš starý, aby dělal problém z takového malého úkolu. Nicméně se mu to pořád nemuselo líbit.

„Tohle je tak ponižující,“ bručel si pod nos, když si vyhrnoval rukávy, protože si nechtěl zmáčet oblečení. Alespoň tam nebyl nikdo, kdo by tomu byl svědkem.

ooOoo

Nedělal si starosti, vůbec ne. Jednalo se o prostou a naprosto pochopitelnou zvědavost. Také nebylo nic špatného na tom, že chtěl vědět, zda se znovu nastolil mír nebo ne, z čistě strategických důvodů. Svár mezi nimi by byl výraznou nevýhodou v pohotovostní situaci. Jedna malá trhlina v základu mohla vést k hroznému řetězci událostí. Příčina, působení, následky, všechny tři se musely mít na paměti. Viděl působení a byl si vědom možných důsledků, takže teď potřeboval vědět příčinu, aby urovnal tento malý problém, ať už jím bylo cokoli. Najednou měl pocit, jako by se znovu ocitl u dvora, kde naslouchal všemu, co se děje. Nehodilo se však o tom teď přemýšlet, tak ty vzpomínky zahnal pryč.

Když byla většina lodi uzamčená, neexistovalo mnoho míst, kam jeden mohl jít, takže mu netrvalo dlouho najít Starka a Juyu, jak sedí na podlaze v uzavřené chodbě. Zůstal z dohledu a naslouchal konverzaci. Nikdy neměl skrupule ohledně odposlouchávání. Informace byly příliš cenné, aby se staral o takové triviality.

„Na tohle jsem vážně hroznej, víš,“ povídal jí Stark. „Říkat ty správný věci, to opravdu není moje pole odbornosti.“

„Není to tak, že mi to vadí, Starku,“ odpověděla Juyu. „Já chci být užitečná, ale… vím, že nejsem. Ne způsobem, jakým je Bee, ona je silná a velmi dobrá bojovnice. Tohle já neumím. Tak daleko jak si mohu vzpomenout, jsem nikdy nedělala nic jiného, než uklízela a starala se o zvířata a dělala jakoukoliv jinou práci, které bylo třeba. Nikdy jsem nemusela bojovat. Nikdy jsem ani nedržela v ruce zbraň, dokud jsi mi ji nedal ty.“

„Nebyla jsi tak špatná, za daných okolností,“ poznamenal Stark.

„Jsem příšerný střelec,“ odpověděla Juyu. „Nezáleželo by na tom, kdybych uměla dělat něco jiného, ale nejsem ani chytrá jako Drongo nebo jako ty a Loki.“

„Ale no tak, to ne,“ namítal Stark. „Pěkně rychle ses naučila, jak létat s Drakeem, a taky jak používat děla.“

„Neříkám, že jsem hloupá, jen nejsem ani tak chytrá,“ odpověděla Juyu. „Neumím ani dobře číst a psát. Bee mě dřív učila… ale pak už nemohla. Nikdy jsem se nenaučila nic, co by tady mohlo být užitečné. Tak nevím, co se ode mě čeká.“

Loci cítil, jak se mu obočí svrašťuje, zatímco Stark si povzdechl, než odpověděl.

„Dobře, tak já ti můžu pomoct s tou záležitostí ohledně zbraně. Musíš se dokázat lépe chránit, takže jakmile budeme mít nákladový prostor zpátky, můžeme cvičit. Nic velkýho. Rozhodně to potřebuješ. Bylas docela dobrá na někoho, kdo nikdy dřív nepoužíval zbraň, můžeš se jen zlepšovat.“

Měli na to pomyslet dříve, ale ona se zdála dost obratná. A Loki zbraně nesnášel, tudíž o nich nikdy ve skutečnosti moc nepřemýšlel.

„Taky,“ pokračoval Stark. „Jen proto, že nejsi certifikovaný génius a nemáš za sebou spoustu let studií, jako já nebo Loki, neznamená to, že nejsi chytrá. Jsme jenom jiní. Loki a já jsme se narodili na dobrých místech, přímo na úplném vrcholu. Byly nám dány věci, o kterých se jiným jenom sní. Ty ses narodila do tvrdého života, musela ses učit věci na vlastní pěst a s velmi malou pomocí. Ale poslouchej mě, jsi tak neuvěřitelně mladá, máš celej život před sebou, aby ses naučila všechno, co chceš. Máš ponětí, kolik je Lokimu? Kolik let trvalo získat všechny ty neuvěřitelné znalosti nacpané do jeho elegantně tvarované lebky?“

Nastala malá pauza, pravděpodobně pro dramatický efekt. „Přes tisíc let, Juyu. To je… přes devět set let i v kalendáři Skrullů. Věř mi; pro každýho je zatraceně těžký cejtit se vedle něj chytře.“

„Je mi _jedno_ , že je chytřejší,“ odvětila Juyu a Loki mohl slyšet nepřátelství v jejím hlase, Stark pravděpodobně taky a z toho důvodu setrval několik chvil v tichosti.

„Nemyslel jsem si, že máš Lokiho takhle nerada,“ pronesl celkem neutrálním tónem.

„Já ho nemám… nerada,“ odpověděla dívka. „Jen se kvůli němu cítím… malá a hloupá… bezcenná.“

Loki se opřel o stěnu, u které stál, zamračení stále pevně na tváři.

„Ju, říkal jsem ti to předtím. Je trošku kretén, ne vždycky, ale často, ale to se nezmění a není to osobní, takovej prostě je.“

„Ne, to není!“ hádala se vehementně Juyu. „K Bee je laskavý, je, a já jsem za to ráda, protože ona si to zaslouží, ale na mě se dívá, jako bych byla jen její nepříjemná přípona, jako by se musel smířit s mojí existencí proto, aby to měl u Bee dobrý. Já sama už vím, že mám malou cenu, nepotřebuju, aby mi to připomínal!“

Ticho bylo tentokrát mnohem delší a těžší. Ta slova Lokimu vířila v hlavě, přiměla ho zamyslet se nad uplynulým rokem. Mohl mít v boji Bee po svém boku, ale ne Juyu, samozřejmě. Nebyla trénovaná, to bylo od počátku jasné, v boji to z ní činilo břímě. Bylo lepší dát jí jiné úkoly místo přímého boje. Loki preferoval potyčku a boj zblízka a stejně tak Bee, bylo tedy jen logické držet si ji blízko. Ale proč jí na tom záleží? Proč by se o to vůbec starala? Každý měl svou roli a neměli čas starat se o dětskou…

Och…

… o dětskou potřebu uznání.

Och, také by si mohl vydloubnout oko, aby jeho vizáž byla trefnější. Neposlouchal, co jí Stark odpověděl. Odešel. Musel podniknout nějaké přípravy.

ooOoo

Bylo to kvůli klidu na lodi. Znal příčinu, znal působení a znal možné důsledky. Měl docela dobrý tip na možné řešení. No, přinejmenším jeho praktičtější stránku. Bylo nepřijatelné mít člena posádky, na kterého se v boji nemohli spolehnout. Bylo to riziko, i když nemuselo. Byli tak slabí, jako jejich nejslabší článek. Ta dívka byla dost chytrá, aby si to uvědomila sama, to proto nadnesla útok na jejich loď. Kdyby byla vhodně připravená na nepřátelskou invazi – nebo vlastně na jakoukoli jinou konfrontaci – výrazně by se zlepšila při ochraně sebe sama.

Co si myslel? Jak mohl dovolit, aby byl někdo na palubě tak bezradný ohledně správného boje zblízka? Zcela určitě nebyla beznadějný případ. Nesporně šlo o vážnou chybu z jeho i Starkovy strany.

Stark s Juyu už v uzavřené chodbě neseděli, tak místo toho zamířil do dívčiny ložnice. Bee seděla na své posteli s nohama zastrčenýma pod sebou, zatímco Juyu ležela na podlaze a kreslila maličké symboly na kousek papíru. Procvičovala psaní, podle toho jak to vypadalo.

„Juyu, pojď se mnou,“ vyzval ji, když se zastavil ve dveřích. Dívka vzhlédla a zamračila se.

„Proč?“

„Protože si chci s tebou promluvit,“ oznámil jí Loki. Vzdychla a vstala. Loki se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli Beeiny oči byly podezřívavé nebo zmatené, možná směs obojího. Alespoň za nimi nešla.

„Co ti Stark řekl?“ zeptala se Juyu mrzutě, když se ho jala následovat chodbou.

„Nic,“ odpověděl čestně Loki.

„Nemůžeš tedy začít mluvit? Kam vůbec jdeme?“ Loki šel dolů chodbou a beze slova zamířil k jedné ze skladovacích místností, kterou stále používali.

Juyu se pořád mračila, když vstoupila dovnitř a zvědavě si prohlížela místnost, pohledem přejela odstrčenou sestavu regálů a krabic a vyklizenou oblast uprostřed místnosti. Nákladový prostor by byl pro tohle nejlepší, ale ten samozřejmě nebyl k dispozici. Loki si nikdy neuvědomil, jak moc ho používali, než ho museli uzamknout.

„Dobře? Proč jsme v odlehlém skladišti… pryč od ostatních… úplně sami… chystáš se mě zabít?“

„Ne, nezabiju tě,“ odpověděl Loki lehce a obrátil se k ní zády. „Pojď,“ ukázal. „Uhoď mě.“

„Cože?“ zeptala se se založenýma rukama.

„Pojď a uhoď mě,“ opakoval Loki.

„Proč?“

„No, jednak jsem si poměrně jistý, že to opravdu moc chceš udělat,“ odtušil. „A jednak je to trénink.“

„Chceš, abych tě uhodila… kvůli tréninku.“

„Ano, trénink. Máš přece mozek, děvče. Použil jsem jednoduchá slova. Zkus mě uhodit, jestli můžeš, i když pochybuji, že to dokážeš, ale to je přesně důvod, proč na prvním místě potřebuješ trénovat. Teď se přestaň ptát na hloupé otázky a udělej, co jsem ti řekl.“

„Máš pravdu, vážně tě chci praštit,“ zakabonila se.

„Jistěže chceš, to skoro každý,“ prohlásil Loki. „Je to součást mého kouzla,“ dodal s ostrým úsměvem.

„Ale proč?“

„Co jsem ti právě řekl o hloupých otázkách? Potřebuješ trénovat, jsi si toho dobře vědoma.“

„Ano, ale proč bys _ty_ chtěl trénovat _mě_?“ zeptala se. Zlostný pohled trochu zeslábl a na její tváři se objevil patrný náznak nejistoty. Musel ji také naučit, jak lépe maskovat emoce, byla až moc průhledná.

„Protože jsem pro to nejvhodnější,“ objasnil jí Loki. Pak pokračoval o něco tišším tónem. „A protože nejsem synem svého otce,“ dodal, ačkoli tomu nemohla rozumět. Stejně to musel říct nahlas, pro sebe. Zkrátka to říct s hrdostí namísto hanby. „Takže budu učit toho, kdo to potřebuje.“ Zhluboka se nadechl a znovu napřímil ramena, aby tak trochu poupravil svůj postoj.

„Zkusíš to teď konečně nebo tě mám nejdříve rozzlobit?“ zeptal se znovu ostrým tónem. „Věř mi, jsem v tom dobrý.“

„Ach ne, už mám spoustu důvodů. Praštila jsem tě už dřív, pamatuješ?“

Loki si odfrkl. „Měla jsi štěstí.“

Pak zahájila útok. Její nadšení bylo skutečně pozoruhodné, ale její provedení hrůzně katastrofální. No, alespoň měli hodně času a dostatek prostoru pro zlepšení.


	45. Jedeme dál

_Orbita Mléčné dráhy_

Ne že by nikdy předtím necestovali tolik týdnů nebo i měsíců po sobě. Ale to, že přesně věděl, jak pomalu se pohybovali, ho přivádělo k šílenství. A taky omezený prostor, který měli na lodi k dispozici poté, co museli většinu částí uzavřít. Tony měl od svého prvního zajetí velké problémy s uzavřenými prostory, takže ho překvapovalo, že ho pocit, kdy chtěl vyskočit z kůže, nepřepadl už dřív. Teď jakoby neustále cítil svědění v mozku a pod kůží. Zaměřil se na budoucnost a snažil se rozptýlit čímkoli, co ho zaujalo.

Když teď věděl, že Juyu a Bee s nimi klidně půjdou až na Zemi, mohl pracovat ještě na dalších plánech ohledně toho, co bude zapotřebí udělat, jakmile se tam dostanou. Museli toho naplánovat spoustu, i když to nemuseli udělat hned. Ani na vteřinu nevěřil, že nakráčet zpátky do svého starého života bude třešničkou na dortu. Naopak, očekával hodně nepříjemností a problémů. Jistě, byl si absolutně 100% jistý, že Pepper – ta nádherná lidská bytost – mu pomůže dát všechno do pořádku. Byl si také na 85% jistý, že Rhodey taky. Jeho nejlepší přítel ztratil těch 15% dokonalosti v první řadě jen kvůli své pozici v Air Force. Naštěstí měl několik nápadů, jak ho vrátit zpět na 100%.

Co se týkalo ostatních Avengers, neodvažoval se ani hádat. Jednoduše je neznal dost dobře. Banner rozhodně získal nejvyšší procento. Bruce byl brácha ochotný naslouchat a dost chytrý, aby chápal různá hlediska. Kapitán byl sázka do loterie, na jedné straně beznadějný klaďas s hlavou plnou vznešených idejí, ale také morálně neochvějný voják, který musel protestovat proti přítomnosti válečného zločince. A zatímco věděl, že Nataša zváží všechny výhody a nevýhody, Barton bude velké zřetelné 0%, což pravděpodobně ovlivní i praktickou slečnu Romanovovou proti nim. Teď Thor… byl zajímavý. Pořád neznal celý příběh o tom, co se mezi bratry stalo, a dokud neznal všechny proměnné, nemohl předvídat, jak se zachová. Na jednu věc se mohl spolehnout; i když byl na Lokiho naštvaný a připravený s ním bojovat, v jeho očích plála divoká neochvějná naděje. Pořád ho nazýval bratrem a nenechal by ho ve Furyho spárech. Ale stejně, pokud šlo o Thora… záleželo na Lokim, a on se doopravdy netěšil na tuhle konkrétní konfrontaci. Neměl žádné sourozence, ale slyšel dost hrdinských příběhů od svého otce o jednom Steveu Rogersovi, aby pochopil alespoň maličkou část kořenů Lokiho problémů. Pořád potřeboval slyšet celý příběh. V tomto okamžiku měl víc domněnek než faktů a na těch nemohl nic stavět.

A teď, snažit se zeptat Juyu, jestli chtějí jít s nimi nebo neotevírat plechovku červů, o které ani nevěděl, že existuje. I potom, co byla ochotná promluvit a všechno mu povědět, nevěděl, jak postupovat, aby věci napravil. Neměl ani tušení, jak s tím za Lokim jít. Byl tak rád, že na konec nemusel nic dělat. Všiml si, že Loki trénoval dívku v boji zblízka už den po té první hádce. Protože měl svou vlastní zkušenost s Lokiho metodami výuky, vůbec ho nepřekvapil Lokiho nekompromisní chytrolínský přístup. Ale alespoň to Juyu namíchlo dost na to, aby se zapomněla bát toho, co mu říká. Musela se naučit, že nadávat nebo i křičet na Lokiho ji nedostane do potíží, zvláště pokud měla důvod nadávat a/nebo křičet. Nikdy nebude nesouhlasit s tím, že Loki je kretén, a Juyu prospěje, když se naučí, jak se mu postavit. Jakmile byla unavená a vzteklá, přišlo to přirozeně, jak se zdálo. Ten první den Tony jen stál ve dveřích a poslouchal jejich konverzaci s pobavením.

„Myslela jsem, že smysl toho všeho je ten, abych uměla někoho praštit!“ štěkla Juyu, opravdu se hádala.

„Potřebuješ se naučit, jak udeřit správně, to ano, ale tohle nikdy nebude nejefektivnější způsob boje, protože jsi žena.“

„Co to má znamenat?!“

„To znamená, že nohy jsou tvé nejsilnější končetiny, což by mělo být zřejmé. Musíš vědět, jak zasadit úder, ale z větší části musíš používat ruce k uhýbání, blokování a uchopení. Tvé nohy jsou přinejmenším třikrát silnější než tvé paže a jako žena máš také nižší těžiště, tak se přestaň snažit kopírovat každý můj pohyb a místo toho dělej, co ti říkám. Já mám výhodu výšky a váhy, pokud se budeš snažit bojovat jako muž, určitě prohraješ. Vždycky pamatuj na své fyzické výhody a nevýhody.“

„Takže mě naučíš, jak kopat lidi?“ zeptala se.

„Mimo jiné, teď zpátky k protahování. Nemysli si, že budu své údery brzdit donekonečna.“

Nebylo to naposledy, co se zastavil, jen aby tajně poslouchal. Předpokládal, že Loki věděl, že tam stojí, ale Juyu si toho podle všeho nikdy nevšimla. Takže jo, věci dopadly dobře, celkem vzato.

Tonyho také ani nepřekvapilo, že od toho dne nejčastěji slyšená fráze vycházející z Juyuiných úst byla „Nenávidím tě,“ když přišlo na Lokiho. Aby byl spravedlivý, na konci tréninkových dnů vypadala jako velmi-velmi bolavý pytel brambor. Nechtěla ale přestat; nikdy neřekla ani slovo o tom, že by nechtěla pokračovat. Jenom si stěžovala na Lokiho sadistické tendence, a že to byl velmi-velmi zlý muž, který si užíval Juyuino utrpení. Loki se vždycky jen ušklíbl a řekl jí, aby nebyla přehnaně dramatická.

S Lokim zaměstnaným na mnoho hodin téměř každý den se Tony častokrát ocital v Drongově společnosti. Než tahle malá záležitost s tréninkem začala, on a Loki spolu trávili mnoho dní v jejich pokoji. Vážně, Tony neměl tolik sexu od doby svých před-ironmanských dní, kdy ještě žil plnohodnotným životem playboye. Takže jo, Loki byl zaneprázdněný, Tony se nudil a Drongo byl překvapivě chytrý. Toho už si samozřejmě všiml, ale čím častěji z něj tahal rozumy, tím zřejmější to bylo. Jak se ukázalo, velký muž strávil víc jak čtyři dekády putováním po Andromedě. Takže toho hodně pochytil o všemožných věcech. Znal mnoho ras, jejich silné stránky a slabosti, věděl o různých zbraních a lodích. Tony se pochopitelně zajímal hlavně o technologii a opět strašně postrádal svoji dílnu. Loki hodně pomohl s oblekem, obzvlášť s krystaly a krystalickou elektroinstalací, ale teď chtěl Tony opravdu nějaké tipy získat i od Dronga.

Také si všiml, že od doby, co byla Juyu zaneprázdněná i Bee trávila spoustu času s Drongem. Většinou se prostě zatoulala dovnitř a sedla si tiše vedle obra, aby poslouchala, o čem se bavili. Jindy byla už tam, když zaklepal na zárubně a přerušil příběh, který Drongo zrovna vyprávěl. Měl spoustu příběhů o svých cestách a Bee ho ráda poslouchala mluvit. Také jí nevadilo být mu nablízku, odvážil se říct, že si to možná i užívala. Pochopitelně byla v pořádku, když jí byla nablízku Juyu a nevadila jí ani Lokiho blízkost, ale obvykle jen v bojových situacích. Stále si udržovala odstup od Tonyho, i když to byla mnohem menší vzdálenost než na začátku. S Drongem tomu ale bylo jinak. Seděla u něj blízko, i když to znamenalo, že se dotýkali boky. Drongo nikdy blízkost nebral na vědomí, stejně jako mu nikdy nevadilo její mlčení. Možná že to ji tak uvolňovalo.

V poslední době si také všiml zlepšení, když přišlo na jeho ovládání DNI systému. Nemyslel si, že by předtím byl s lodí neohrabaný, ale teď si nemohl pomoct, aby si neuvědomil, že ve skutečnosti byl. Ovládal ji teď mnohem snadněji a přesněji. Nemohl se dočkat, až trochu víc otestuje hackovací systém. Kdykoli aktivoval obroučku, věci se zkrátka zdály ostřejší a jasnější, a i když neměl šanci s ní moc experimentovat, pochyboval, že ho ještě kdy rozbolí hlava. Zlepšení bylo udivující. Vážně musel Lokimu poděkovat… důkladně. 

Takže jo, na lodi vládl mír a pochopení a tak dále, nikdo nebyl na nikoho naštvaný, všichni byli… _propojení_ nebo tak něco a s Lokim si rozuměli líp než kdy jindy. Takže měl všechny důvody cítit se zatraceně dobře. To mu taky dělalo trochu starosti, protože určitě zase narazí na nějaké zatracené potíže a on se vážně žádnými sračkami nechtěl zabývat. Ale ani to nemohlo zničit jeho dobrou náladu. Ne dneska.

Zapnul interní komunikaci a obřadně si odkašlal, než promluvil.

„Dámy a pánové, hovoří váš velitel. Doufám, že si užíváte velmi příjemný den. Chystám se ho ještě vylepšit. S potěšením vám oznamuji, že za pár minut opětovně spustím náš hyper pohon. Radujte se!“

Rád si představoval, že ostatní aplaudovali, ale jen proto, že v reálu existovala opravdu jen nulová šance, že se tak kdy stane… Nikdo neodpověděl, což ho také příliš nepřekvapilo. Co tady musel udělat pro trochu uznání? Skandální. Také ani nečekal, že všichni přiklušou, ale taky ho nepřekvapilo, když zaslechl, jak se blíží Lokiho známé kroky.

„Takže kam jedeme?“ zeptal se Loki, když se zastavil vedle něj.

„Soustava Tilnast,“ sdělil mu Tony. „A já _vím_ … pravidlo #7, ale není z čeho vybírat.“

„Myslím, že tentokrát mohu udělat výjimku,“ usmál se Loki. „Planeta?“

„Sarka, třetí od jejich Slunce. Měla by mít vhodnou atmosféru, ale i když nebudeme moct přistát, tak si přinejmenším dobijeme generátory, když ji budeme chvíli obíhat,“ řekl mu Tony. „Zní to v pohodě?“

„Budeme muset počkat a uvidíme,“ pokrčil Loki rameny. Tony přikývl. Už je to dávno, co si dělal starosti s přistáním na planetě, ale svým způsobem se zdráhal narušit relativní klid, který právě teď měli.

„Tak tedy nechť show započne,“ prohlásil a zapnul hyper pohon. Pořád museli loď opravit, jejich generátory zoufale potřebovaly dobít, nemluvě o nedostatku zásob a potravin. Nebyl to dobrý pocit, nemít na výběr, ale už zažili horší. Mnohem horší. Museli jen doufat v to nejlepší.

„Takže… úroveň energie? Nějaká šance, že můžeme znovu otevřít nákladový prostor?“ ptal se Loki. Tony se zasmál.

„Takže ho taky postrádáš, hm?“

„Ještě pár týdnů v omezeném prostoru a obávám se, že se začneme zabíjet navzájem,“ informoval ho Loki. „Vlastně Bee na mě včera vrčela.“

Tony se ušklíbl. „Myslím, že Drongova nálada se taky zhoršuje.“

„Opravdu?“

„Mračil se a měl svěšené rty, myslím, že dokonce přimhouřil oči.“

Teď byla řada na Lokim, aby se zasmál. „Za jak dlouho tam dorazíme?“ zeptal se pak.

„Asi za dva týdny,“ řekl mu Tony. „Myslíš, že dokážeme tak dlouho přežít?“

„Máme dobré šance,“ odpověděl Loki. „Teď pojď,“ instruoval ho.

Tony si sundal DNI a následoval ho ven. „Nějaká šance, že můžeme oslavit úspěšnou aktivaci hyper pohonu?“

Loki si odfrkl, ale neřekl ne.

ooOoo

Znovu otevřeli nákladový prostor, z čehož měl celkem vzato protichůdné pocity, protože tam celé hodiny bylo hloupě chladno a Tony nemohl znovu spustit svou dílnu. S energií se jim moc nedařilo. Ne že by neměl spoustu věcí, které mohl dělat i bez ní, takže byl pořád rád, že má dílnu svým způsobem zpátky. Juyu s Lokim potřebovali prostor pro své tréninky, takže se také přemístili ze skladovací místnosti tam. Juyuiny kletby a Lokiho přísné kousavé instrukce poskytovaly Tonymu docela zajímavou kulisu v pozadí. Drongo a Bee si pak zvykli trávit tam čas také. Většinu času Drongo jen vyprávěl své příběhy, zatímco Bee poslouchala, někdy sledovala Lokiho a Juyu a pak Drongo vždycky připutoval blíž k Tonyho dílně, aby se ho ptal na jeho práci. Bylo to dobré, ale to, jak se blížili k další planetě, mu pořád připadalo jako odpočítávání.

Což mu připomnělo jisté pravidlo #8, které chtěl už nějakou dobu přidat do jejich seznamu „Pravidel a předpisů pro planetární expedice“. Rozvážně přešel k Drakeovu doku, opatrně, aby nerušil Lokiho a Juyu v jejich tréninku, protože by je z toho mohl popadnout amok. Přemýšlel o tom, jak přesně formulovat pravidlo, které měl na mysli, když si uvědomil, že vespod seznamu už pravidlo #8 napsané bylo.

  1. Vždycky prohledat kořist.



Cítil, jak se mu zvedá obočí, pak se začal smát. Jo, to bylo rozhodně cíleno na něj a určitě to psal Loki. Bylo to dokonce i fér po fiasku s mapami a plány na warpový pohon mezi nimi. Potřásl hlavou, ale nemohl se přestat pochichtávat, když přidal nové pravidlo, které měl na mysli.

  1. Nikdy nepoužívat skutečná jména mimo loď.



Přemýšlel o tom už od Aakaru, když Drongo navrhl to samé. Blížili se k Zemi, nepotřeboval, aby nějací potenciální nepřátelé věděli, kdo byli nebo měli nějaký způsob, jak je tam sledovat. Lepší opatrnost, než pozdní lítost a to všechno.

„A jak přesně máme tedy jeden druhému říkat?“ zeptal se Loki a Tony se pěkně trapně lekl. Ani ho neslyšel přicházet.

„Blbče,“ zareptal, Lokiho však nevyvedl z konceptu. „No, na Aakaru jsme odvedli docela dobrou práci,“ poukázal Tony.

„Jenom chceš, abychom ti říkali ‚veliteli‘“ uzavřel Loki s nevzrušeným pohledem.

„Ano, to je pravda, ale je to taky rozumné opatření,“ vysvětlil.

„Předpokládám, že ano,“ uvažoval Loki. „Blížíme se k Devíti světům, mé jméno by mohlo být na některých místech známé.“

„To je přesně můj názor,“ přikývl Tony.

„A jaká jména navrhuješ pro nás ostatní… Veliteli?“ zeptal se. Způsob, jakým se jeho jazyk kroutil kolem toho jednoho slova, prováděl velmi příjemné věci s Tonyho spodními partiemi.

„Překročíme ten most, až se k němu dostaneme,“ pokrčil Tony rameny.

„Už máš jméno pro každého, že je to tak?“

Tony se zašklebil. „Oh, znáš mě tak dobře.“

„Dobře, pojďme si to odbýt. Prosím, řekni mi, že to není ‚Mág‘.“ Tony se znovu zasmál.

„Ne, nebuď tak evidentní,“ nesouhlasil hned Tony. „Můžeš být ‚Zvěd‘.“

„Zvěd?“

„No, jestli to bude potřeba, budeš to samozřejmě ty, kdo udělá průzkum,“ vysvětlil mu Tony. „Vzhledem k tomu, že my ostatní stojíme úplně za houby, když přijde na nenápadnost, infiltraci a plížení se kolem.“

Loki chvíli mlčel, pak přikývl. „Přijatelné,“ souhlasil blahosklonně a přiměl tak Tonyho se znovu zasmát. „Juyu! Konec přestávky,“ zvolal pak a přešel zpátky k místu, kde se skrullská dívka zvedala z podlahy s nadšením, které naznačovalo, že to byla ta jediná nejhorší věc, jakou kdy ve svém životě musela udělat.

Bee stála u jeho pracovního stolu a jen se dívala na všechno, co tam měl roztroušené, zatímco Drongo seděl na jeho druhém konci. Zdálo se, že dokončil svůj nejnovější příběh. Teď se mohl vydat dlouhou cestou, aby obešel stůl, ale místo toho se náhle zastavil pár stop od dívky.

„Oh-oh, překážka,“ prohlásil. Bee na ta slova zvedla oči a Tony se začal sunout dál od ní v širokém kruhu. „Velká osobní bublina Malé Bee,“ vysvětlil, když se přitiskl zády k řadě beden na straně a předstíral, že se tlačí kupředu, jako by šlo o úzký průchod. Když se dostal ke svému druhému stolu, tomu kde měl převážně krabice a nářadí, pokračoval jeho přelézáním. Beeiny oči ho pořád sledovaly, s tím zvláštním „co ty jsi to za divné stvoření“ pohledem. Pak seskočil na druhé straně a na okamžik vztyčil paže jako gymnasta.

„Tadaa,“ dodal s úšklebkem. Žalujte ho, měl dobrou náladu.

V Bee zabublal krátký tichý smích a několik věcí se stalo jedna po druhé. Tony cítil, jak se mu rozšiřují oči a vydechl ohromené: „Bože můj.“

Jen o chvilku později zaslechl hlasité křupnutí odněkud vzadu, a pak něco těžkého dopadlo na podlahu s velkým žuchnutím. Juyuino zděšené „Oh kruci!“ odvedlo jeho pozornost od toho naprosto ohromujícího fenoménu, kterého byl právě svědkem. Přivítal ho pohled na Juyu stojící s rukama připlácnutýma na ústa, očima širokýma a v šoku a Lokiho dole na podlaze.

„Co se to právě stalo?“ zeptal se hlasitě. Juyu se na něj podívala a vzdálila ruce od svých úst na dostatečně dlouho, aby odpověděla.

„Kopla jsem ho do obličeje,“ vyjekla chvatně vysokým, očividně vyplašeným hlasem. „Je mi to moc líto,“ dodala a podívala se znovu dolů na Lokiho.

„Dobře pro tebe!“ chválil ji Tony vesele, načež Loki vybuchl smíchy. Nebyl to ani jeden z jeho normálních klidných úsměšků. Ne, byl to plnohodnotný nekontrolovatelný smích i s troškou sípání, protože teď, když se Tony podíval, viděl, že nos a rty má zakrvácené. Dokonce se po chvíli přetočil na bok. Totálně neatraktivní, a přesto Tony cítil, jak se mu rty roztahují do širokého úsměvu, když se na něj díval.

„Nemyslím si, že mu to vadí,“ podotkl, když se bohu podařilo se trochu uklidnit. Loki se pak posadil a otřel většinu krve pocházející z nosu a rozseknutého rtu do svého rukávu. To bylo něco, pořádný kopanec, když to mohlo takhle zřídit Lokiho. Nos asi zlomený neměl, ale udělalo mu to modřinu a narušilo kůži, působivé. Takový kopanec by možná Tonymu zlomil vaz nebo by mu přinejmenším způsobil otřes mozku.

„Byl to dobrý kop,“ přikývl Loki a znovu zafrkal smíchy. „A první, který se ti podařilo zasadit,“ konstatoval.

„Nedával jsi pozor,“ tvrdila Juyu.

„To není omluva, všichni se dají rozptýlit, byla bys hloupá, kdybys toho nevyužila,“ poučil ji Loki, pak se zašklebil a hezky tak ukázal zakrvácené zuby. „Byl dobrý, opravdu.“ Tony mohl vidět ze způsobu, jakým jeho nos vypadal, že zůstane pěkně tmavě nachový možná několik hodin.

„Uh, ne, jsi milý. Uhodil ses do hlavy? Nahání mi to hrůzu. Přestaň s tím!“ zanaříkala okamžitě Juyu a pokrčila nos. Tony si odfrkl, pak se otočil, aby se znovu podíval na Bee.

„Nezapomněl jsem na tebe,“ pronesl, zatímco na ni ukazoval prstem. „To byl smích, slečinko Bee, slyšel jsem to jasně a zřetelně. Bude to můj nový oblíbený projekt, zařídit, aby se to stalo znovu.“

Vracela mu pohled s důvěrně známým nevzrušeným výrazem, ale oči měla měkké a klidné, takže se Tony jen pousmál. Drongo si hlasitě povzdechl a potřásl hlavou, jakoby nechápal, jak se tu sakra s nimi ocitl.

ooOoo

Drongo, podívej se na svůj život, podívej se na své volby…

A jako připomínka:

Pravidla a předpisy pro planetární expedice

  1. Nikam nechoď sám. Nikdy.
  2. Vždycky měj u sebe zbraň! (Ne, dýka se jako zbraň nepočítá)
  3. Nebal si víc, než uneseš.
  4. Měj zásoby minimálně na dva dny.
  5. Oblečení odpovídající počasí a atmosféře je samozřejmostí.
  6. Měj u sebe základní lékárničku.
  7. Starkovi není dovoleno rozhodovat, která planeta se navštíví
  8. Vždycky prohledej kořist
  9. Nikdy nepoužívej skutečná jména mimo loď




	46. Hatchet, část I.

_Galaxie Mléčná dráha_

_Soustava Tilnast_

_Planeta Sarka_

Loki už stál v plné zbroji se svou taškou připravenou u nohou, když se Stark konečně objevil v nákladovém prostoru. K jeho překvapení na sobě ještě neměl své brnění. Ostatní se k němu také ihned otočili, protože se mu nepodobalo, aby měl zpoždění.

„Nepatrná změna plánu, lidi,“ pronesl, jakmile se dostal blíž.

„Opravdu?“ zeptala se Juyu. „Co už se mohlo pokazit?“

„Nic se samo o sobě nepokazilo,“ pokrčil Stark rameny. „Ale pravidlo #5 právě získalo prioritu.“

Drongo, Bee a Juyu všichni otočili hlavy k seznamu, aby se podívali, čeho se týkalo pravidlo #5. Loki to dělat nemusel.

„Atmosféra nakonec není vhodná?“ zeptal se zamračeně. Stark musel akorát dokončit povrchové skenování, což vysvětlovalo, proč měl zpoždění.

„Ne, vzduch je v pořádku, ale teplota se zdá vážně nízká. Je tam zima jako v morně.“

Loki cítil, jak mu na okamžik ztuhly svaly, ale byl si poměrně jistý, že si toho ostatní nevšimli.

„Jak velká zima?“ zeptal se Drongo.

„Je tam pod bodem mrazu, ale jen si na sebe hodíme nějaké další vrstvy a měli bychom být v pohodě.“

„No, já už nemám žádné další vrstvy,“ podotkl Drongo. „Takže budu muset pro tuto chvíli zůstat tady.“

„Jo, to jsem si myslel,“ přikývl Stark. „Já si ani nemůžu vzít oblek. Nedostanu pod něj dostatek vrstev. Nemluvě o helmě, všude bych měl omrzliny.“

„A co já a Bee?“ ptala se Juyu.

„No…“ Stark se poškrábal na hlavě.

„Bee zůstane na palubě s Drongem,“ přerušil ho Loki. „Juyu, ty bys měla mít dostatek oblečení, jdeš s námi.“

„Opravdu?“ zeptala se, viditelně vzrušená, že byla vybrána.

„Jo,“ přikývl Stark. „Souhlasím. Mám i další kabát, který můžeš použít. Pojď.“

Okamžitě se otočila, aby následovala Starka, ale stejně se ještě na okamžik zarazila a podívala se na Lokiho.

„Ty se nebudeš převlékat?“ ptala se. Loki měl na sobě jen své obvyklé kožené kalhoty, boty a jeden ze svých nátělníků s dlouhým rukávem vedle svého brnění, chráničů holení a nátepníků. Oblékl se lehce, jako vždy.

„Není mi zima,“ odpověděl jednoduše.

„Stejně ti vezmu plášť,“ prohlásil Stark, než mu stihla položit nějaké další otázky. „Pro zachování jednotného vzhledu.“ Stark se už dávno naučil, že se ho na tyto věci nemá vyptávat a tak už teď nic dalšího neřekl. Jen se otočil, aby s Juyu v patách odešel. Věřil, že Loki ví, co zvládne.

„Je tvůj domovský svět chladné místo?“ zeptal se Drongo.

„Proč si to myslíš?“ zeptal se Loki klidně.

Obr jen lehce pokrčil rameny. „Je to prosté pozorování, opravdu. Podle mých zkušeností jsou rasy většinou odolné vůči typu klimatu, ze kterého pocházejí. Tak jsem jen přemýšlel o tvém domově. Říkej tomu zvědavost.“

„Jsem odolný vůči všem klimatickým podmínkám,“ odsekl Loki.

„Nemínil jsem to jako útok, Loki,“ řekl Drongo po chvíli zvláštním tónem, všímaje si změny nálady. Už se na nic nezeptal.

Loki se zhluboka nadechl, složil si ruce na hrudi a začal si poklepávat nehty na paži, aniž by si toho vůbec všiml, jak tak čekal, až se Stark s Juyu vrátí. Bylo směšné, že ho to znepokojilo. Nebylo možné, aby tam byla taková zima, aby… se něco stalo. Něco, co člověk považoval za bezpečné, bylo nic v porovnání s nekonečnou zimou Jötunheimu. Bylo to pošetilé a on nad sebou musel získat kontrolu, než si Stark všimne jeho podivného chování.

ooOoo

Stark byl takhle zranitelnější víc, než by se Lokimu líbilo. Měl na sobě silné boty a kalhoty, několik vrstev košil a silný béžový kabát, který koupil kdysi na Galandu. Také si přinesl svou velkou zbraň, tu, kterou přestal používat poté, co dokončil svůj oblek. Juyu si oblékla standardní vojenské oblečení, které měli v nákladu, jen její kabát byl světle modro-šedý. Také našla velký kus silné tkaniny, o níž Loki předpokládal, že ji chtěla použít jako šálu, ale pak si ji začala ovíjet kolem hlavy po způsobu lidí, kteří žili v poušti.

„To je vlastně dobrý nápad,“ podotkl Stark, když ji ve Drakeovi na jejich cestě k povrchu přelétl pohledem. „Já nemám ani kapuci.“

„Mám ještě jednu, jestli chceš,“ odpověděla. „Rozstřihla jsem velkou látku, kterou jsem před nějakou dobou našla.“

„Jo, budu ji potřebovat,“ souhlasil Stark. Loki si už obtočil plášť kolem ramen a také měl kapuci, ne že by ji potřeboval.

Když vstoupili do atmosféry, obloha byla jasná a nekonečně modrá, bez jediného mraku, který by schovával slunce. Jasné světlo odělo všechno do zářivě bílé, téměř ho to bodalo do očí. Vůbec to nevypadalo jako temná zamrzlá země Jötunheimu. Loki už cítil, jak se část z jeho iracionální tenze rozpouští. Tohle byla obyčejná zima, ne nějaký prokletý věčný chlad mrtvé země. Když porozuměl bílé zemi pod nimi, uvědomil si, že jeho tmavé oblečení bude hodně vyčnívat. I jeho plášť měl tmavě šedou barvu.

„Doufám, že neplánuješ žádné akce vyžadující nenápadnost,“ poznamenal Loki.

„Vůbec ne,“ odpověděl Stark. „Budeme muset přistát s Iron Mageem, takže si nemůžeme dovolit jen přijet, popadnout, co potřebujeme a vypadnout. Potřebujeme místo v doku. Já budu pravděpodobně potřebovat speciální nářadí a materiál na opravy. Sakra, možná bude lepší, když najdeme někoho, kdo by mohl opravy provést, protože to bude mnohem rychlejší.“

„Takže prodáme pár věcí, seženeme oblečení pro ostatní a poptáme se po někom, kdo nám dokáže pomoct s opravami,“ uzavřel Loki.

„Pokud je tohle místo dostatečně bezpečné, abychom tu zůstali, než dokončíme opravy,“ dodal Stark.

„Domluvíme se vůbec s místními?“ zeptala se Juyu.

„Loki a já se domluvíme,“ prozradil jí Stark. „Nedělej si s tím starosti, vysvětlím ti to později. Pojďme otestovat spojení teď, když jsme tak daleko.“ Trochu si pohrál s kontrolním panelem. „Tady je Drake, slyšíte nás, Iron Magei?“ zeptal se.

 _„Jasně a zřetelně, Veliteli,“_ odpověděl téměř okamžitě Drongo.

„Dobře,“ přikývl Stark. „Pochybuju, že dokážeme zůstat v kontaktu, jakmile budeme venku z Drakea, ale nebudeme pryč dýl než pár hodin. Chci, abyste měli oči na štopkách a dali nám vědět, pokud tam nahoře nastanou nějaké potíže.“

 _„Rozumím. Generátory se už dobíjejí,“_ odpověděl Drongo. _„Postupně nahodím všechny systémy. Začal jsem s obranou a naší výzbrojí, měli bychom být v bezpečí.“_

„A to je důvod, proč necháš toho zodpovědného sedět na lodi,“ zašklebil se Stark. Drongo si se smíchem odfrkl.

 _„Zůstanu na orbitě,“_ ubezpečil je Drongo. _„Ale pokud se tam objeví nějaká podezřelá aktivita, mohu odletět s lodí dál a z dohledu.“_

„Máš DNI pod kontrolou?“ zeptal se Stark.

 _„Zvládnu to,“_ odpověděl Drongo.

„Och dobře! Tímto tě prohlašuji za druhého pilota, Drobku.“

Slyšeli, jak Drongo na druhém konci vydal dlouhý útrpný povzdech. _„Věděl jsem, že mi dáš nějaké takové jméno,“_ okomentoval svou přezdívku. Dokonce i Loki se musel usmát.

„No, doufám, že se ti líbí,“ řekl mu Stark. „A hádám, že si pak poradíš i s přistáním, jestli najdeme vhodné místo. Není třeba, abych letěl celou cestu zpátky, že ne?“

 _„To by neměl být problém,“_ souhlasil obr.

„Skvělé, budu tě průběžně informovat,“ oznámil Stark a přerušil spojení. „Přísahám, že tenhle chlápek ví _všechno_. Začínám si myslet, že je to ve skutečnosti robot, vážně to nezní tak nepravděpodobně. _Tolik_ by to vysvětlovalo.“

„Jak se jmenuju já?“ zeptala se Juyu, její hlava se objevila mezi Starkovým a Lokiho sedadlem.

„Ty jsi _Hlídka_ , měla by sis to pamatovat z Aakaru,“ odpověděl Stark.

„Och, dobře,“ přikývla a odtáhla se.

„Jsi nezvykle potichu,“ promluvil pak Stark a Lokimu chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že to adresoval jemu.

„Asgard je z větší části zemí věčného léta,“ vysvětlil Loki. „Nejsem zvyklý na takový… pohled.“

„Správně,“ zamumlal Stark a znovu zadíval před sebe. Kdyby ho Loki neznal tak dobře, mohl by jeho tón mylně pokládat za prostý souhlas. Ale znal ho lépe. Jeho tón znamenal, že si všiml, že Loki nedal přímou odpověď a jen dočasně to nechává být, protože měli důležitější věci na práci. Loki odolal touze si povzdechnout.

ooOoo

Město, ke kterému se rychle blížili, bylo tou největší osadou, kterou kdy navštívili. Předtím si vždycky vybírali menší přístavní města, aby zůstali mimo dohled a možné nebezpečí. Tentokrát potřebovali trochu víc, než jen jídlo a drobné nářadí, takže museli zariskovat s větším městem. Tohle bylo jedno z největších, jaké na planetě dokázali najít. Bylo viditelné dokonce i z kosmu. Měli tak větší šanci najít všechno, co potřebovali.

Loki cítil, jak se Juyu vydala k nim dopředu, jakmile se město objevilo na horizontu a nebyl si jist, zda kdy viděla místo jako tohle. V dálce se do výšky tyčily bílé, šedé a stříbřité věže, většinu z nich pokrývala skleněná okna, jejichž sklo odráželo slunce a odělo je do jasného světla. Připomínalo mu to spíš midgardská města než zlaté věže Asgardu. Z pohledu na Starkově tváři bylo jasné, že i jemu to připomnělo jeho domov.

„Je obrovské,“ vydechla Juyu. „Kolik lidí žije na takovém místě?“

„Asi miliony,“ odpověděl Stark. „Na Zemi tomu říkáme ‚metropole‘.“

„Mateřské město,“ přemítal Loki. „Docela trefné.“

„Jak tam máme cokoli najít?“ zeptala se Juyu.

„Jsem NewYorčan,“ prohlásil hned Stark veselým tónem. „Žádné velké město by nemělo být problém. Když zvládnu Manhatten v létě a dopravní špičku v Čínské čtvrti, zvládnu všechno.“

„Nemám tušení, co to znamená,“ odpověděla Juyu.

„Uvidíš… mám v plánu vám to ukázat… chci říct, že Loki už tam byl…“

„Ano, omlouvám se.“

„Za tím je nějaký příběh,“ zadívala se na ně dívka.

„Jindy,“ odvětil jí Loki. Och, ano, musel se ještě podělit o příběh svých temných dnů se zbytkem posádky. Jen další rozkošný budoucí rozhovor, na který se mohl se těšit.

V příštím okamžiku se hned vedle nich objevilo něco stříbrného a překvapilo to Starka tak moc, že celý Drake zakolísal, když škubnul rukou.

„Sakra, to bylo rychlý!“ zvolal a zadíval se na druhou loď. Na ovládacím panelu už blikalo oznámení příchozího signálu a Loki stiskl tlačítka, aby umožnil navázat spojení, zatímco Stark civěl na onen dopravní prostředek.

 _„Vítejte v Dalekaniu,“_ pozdravil příjemný ženský hlas.

„Co to říkají?“ zeptala se hned Juyu, ale Loki pozvedl ruku, aby ji utišil.

 _„Tohle je Vzdušná kontrola, jednotka 0051,“_ pokračoval hlas. _„Prosím uveďte důvod své cesty.“_

„Obchod a opravy,“ odpověděl Stark.

 _„Potřebuje opravu váš současný letoun?“_ zeptal se hlas. 

„Ne, nákladní loď,“ vysvětlil jí Stark a vyměnil si pohled s Lokim. No, nebyl důvod lhát, když potřebovali přistát s lodí.

_„Jste přidružení k nějaké místní, mezihvězdné nebo galaktické vojenské organizací?“_

„Ne,“ řekl Stark. „Jsme čistě komerční.“

_„Uveďte svou operační základnu.“_

„Žádnou nemáme,“ uvedl Stark po krátké pauze. „Jsme neustále na cestách.“

_„Spadáte pod jurisdikci zeDat Corporation. Prosím pokračujte do doku v Oblasti 12. Děkujeme za vaši spolupráci.“_

Linka se okamžitě přerušila a rychlá stříbrná vzdušná hlídka se přesunula před ně, aby je vedla.

„Co se děje?“ zeptala se Juyu.

„Máme si dělat starosti?“ zeptal se Loki ve stejnou chvíli.

„Jsem si docela jistý, že tohle je standardní postup,“ odpověděl Stark. „Takhle velkému městu by se mělo dostávat příchozí dopravy z kosmu neustále. Plus jsme nevojenští, to obvykle znamená určitou svobodu.“

„Pokud nepreferují vojenské svazky,“ upozornil ho Loki.

„Zase, velké město, ustavičně by tu měly přistávat komerční lodě. Není třeba být hned paranoidní. Navíc používali ten zdvořilý úřednický hlas, ne falešně zdvořilý policejní hlas. To je dobré znamení.“

Loki po chvíli přikývl. „Neměli by nás považovat za hrozbu,“ souhlasil. „Ne pro tak velké město. A pokud chceme provést opravy, budeme muset hrát podle jejich pravidel.“ Pak se otočil. „A Juyu, buď opatrná, když mluvíš, nechceme zdůrazňovat, odkud jsi.“

„Tak jak to, že vy mluvit můžete? A jak to, že vám vůbec rozumějí?“ chtěla vědět Juyu.

„Je to zvláštní magická věc, kterou já a Loki máme, Ju,“ vysvětlil Stark. „A Loki má pravdu, my víme, že Skrullové nemají nejlepší reputaci, takže bude lepší být zticha.“

„Dobře, ale na tu magickou věc se zeptám znovu,“ ujistila je. „Není to poprvé, co jsem si všimla.“

„Fajn, ale později,“ doporučil jí Stark. Znovu přikývla a vzdálila se od jejich sedadel. Zbytek letu strávili většinou v tichu, jak následovali leteckou hlídku do města.

ooOoo

„Och, krucinál!“ zaklel Stark, jakmile se zadní dveře otevřely. „Věděl jsem, že bude zima, ale sakra! Tohle vážně není v pořádku.“ Nefoukal vítr a ani nesněžilo, takže se Stark pro teď zdržel toho, aby si zahaloval hlavu, ale bylo zřejmé, že mu bylo chladno. Loki na druhou stranu chlad pochopitelně necítil. Co se týkalo jeho těla, mohlo být klidně příjemné jarní počasí. Juyu se zachvěla také, když vystoupila a nasadila si pár kožených rukavic, které jí Stark musel dát z Lokiho šatny. Nevadilo mu to, protože je nepotřeboval.

Mířila k nim skupina tří osob a jakmile na nich utkvěl pohledem, znovu ucítil, jak se mu napínají svaly. Cestou sem se uklidnil, ale teď se tato směšná opatrnost vrátila. Tohle musel být nějaký druh kosmického vtipu!

„Och, hej, podívejte,“ řekl Stark. „Zdá se, že místní jsou modří. To je nové. Počítám se jako žlutý nebo oranžový? Protože v tomhle ohledu jsme asi viděli celou duhovou paletu.“

Loki Starkovo klábosení ani neposlouchal, zato upřeně pozoroval blížící se muže. Pochopitelně nevypadali vůbec jako Jotuni. Už proto, že měřili jen asi šest stop. Pokožku měli bledě modrou, hladkou namísto poznamenané a oči normálně bílé s tmavými duhovkami. Také byli oblečení v zimním oblečení, takže ani oni zřejmě nebyli plně odolní vůči chladu.

„Zdravím,“ promluvil muž v čele, jakmile k nim dorazil. „Já jsem Vismio, po dobu vašeho pobytu budu vaše kontaktní osoba se zeDat Corporation. Především musíme prodiskutovat místní zákony, pokud o nich již nevíte, zboží, se kterým tu chcete obchodovat, opravy, které potřebujete pro svou loď a poplatky, které musíte zaplatit za dokování a další nezbytnosti.“

„Jo, to zní byrokraticky. Mám to,“ prohlásil Stark a přešel k němu blíž. Loki mohl slyšet konverzaci, která začala tišším tónem, ale tolik ho to nezajímalo. Stark byl víc než schopný se s takovými věcmi vypořádat. Tolik dychtil být Velitelem, že mohl stejně tak obstarat mluvení. Obrátil se zpátky k Juyu.

„Vrať se dovnitř a řekni ostatním, že jsme přistáli,“ vybídl ji. „A že jim za pár hodin dáme vědět, jestli mohou přistát.“

Dívka přikývla a zamířila zpátky dovnitř, zatímco Loki se opřel o bok Drakea, aby pozoroval okolí. Dok zel prázdnotou. Předpokládal, že proto, že jim řekli, že potřebují opravit větší loď. Bylo tam víc než dost prostoru pro přistání Iron Magea. O něco dál viděl další lodě a všiml si plotů, které od sebe jednotlivé doky oddělovaly. Ostatní vesmírná plavidla rovněž vypadala jako nákladní lodě. Nepoznal, jakého druhu, protože nikdy dřív nenavštívil tuhle část Stříbrné galaxie. Pohyb kolem ostatních lodí nepůsobil nijak neobvykle. Vykládal se tam náklad, kolem lodí se do výšky vršily bedny, sudy a krabice, stejně jako na jakémkoli jiném letišti.

Beton pod jeho nohama byl vlhký, sníh odklizený, pod nohama mu křupala sůl nebo něco podobného, co udržovalo sníh roztátý. Ale na budovách zůstával mráz a na vrchu plotů a beden sníh, ze střech visely rampouchy, které tam nějakou dobu už musely být. Dokonce i s barvami na bednách, krabicích a lodích, všechno bylo jasně bílé a ostré ze sluníčka a studeného vzduchu. Nebyl si jistý, jestli díky tomu všechno vypadalo věčné nebo křehké.

Zamrkal a zaměřil svou pozornost zpátky na blízké okolí. Stark stál vedle něj a muž z dřívějška odcházel.

„Měl jsi nepřítomný pohled,“ poznamenal Stark. „Neobvyklé.“

„Ale nikoli nebývalé,“ odsekl Loki. „Jak si stojíme?“ zeptal se, než mohl Stark pokračovat. Pohled, který obdržel, mluvil hlasitěji než tisíc slov.

„Docela dobře,“ řekl Stark, aniž by naléhal. „Ale bude nás to něco stát.“

„Samozřejmě.“

„Správně, takže… máme dvě možnosti. Buď můžeme prodat naše věci zeDat nebo je můžeme zkusit prodat někomu zvenku, ale v tom případě budeme muset navíc zaplatit za povolení k obchodování.“

„Nevidím důvod, proč bychom jim to nemohli prodat,“ pokrčil Loki rameny.

„Mohl bych zmínit korporační zneužívání moci a ekonomické vykořisťování, ale znělo by to ode mě moc pokrytecky,“ poznamenal Stark. „Takže jo, prodáme to jim, abychom mohli zaplatit poplatek za dok. Ptali se, jestli je dost velký nebo jestli potřebujeme větší, takže byli docela vstřícní.“

„Větší by stál, předpokládám, víc,“ odtušil Loki.

„Přirozeně, ale tenhle by měl být v pohodě. Dál můžeme taky požádat opravářský tým ze společnosti nebo můžeme zaměstnat někoho zvenčí. Žádné extra poplatky nejsou potřeba, pokud využijeme externí mechaniky, ale nemůžou se zaručit za kvalitu práce. Kluci ze společnosti jsou dražší nebo alespoň to je to, co jsem pochopil z jeho vágní odpovědi.“

„Chceme, aby opravili naši loď?“ zeptal se Loki.

„No, rozhodně nechci utrácet jmění za věci, které bych si dokázal opravit sám. Jen potřebuju další ruce.“

„Máme se obávat výdajů?“ zamračil se Loki.

„Ještě nevím. Uvidíme, kolik dostaneme za věci, co prodáme.“

„Prodáváme obvyklé, že?“

„Převážně jo, ale nevím, kolik nám to vynese. Možná budeme muset zvážit možnost, že budeme muset prodat něco z alyndoru.“

„Nechci nic z toho prodat. Je to náš nejcennější majetek.“

„Já vím! Taky nechci nic z toho prodat, ale nevím, kolik tohle bude stát.“

„Můžeme prodat každou krabici se servisním nářadím a dokonce většinu zdravotnických potřeb. Alyndor je mnohem důležitější než to.“

„Já vím,“ přitakal Stark. „Podívej, pojďme se dohodnout na tom, že můžeme prodat většinu z ostatních věcí a alyndoru se dotkneme jenom, pokud to bude absolutně nezbytné. Dobře?“

„Dobře,“ přikývl Loki. Stark kývl rovněž.

„Co se porozhlédnout po okolí, jak to vypadá mimo doky, než se rozhodneme, jestli je bezpečné přistát s Iron Mageem?“ Loki znovu přikývl.

„Řekla jsem ostatním, že jsme přistáli,“ informovala je tiše Juyu, když se vrátila ven.

„Je bezpečné tu Drakea nechat?“ zeptal se pak Loki.

„Mělo by být. Taková společnost by rychle ztratila důvěryhodnost, kdyby nedokázala své doky zabezpečit.“

„Ještě jsme za dok nezaplatili,“ připomněl mu Loki.

„Ano a oni se proto za pár hodin vrátí, protože jsem jim řekl, že zboží, které chceme prodat je na naší lodi, což není tak neobvyklé. Pokud tu necháme Drakea, budou vědět, že se nechystáme odejít.“

„Dobře, tak pojďme,“ souhlasil Loki.

„Musíme tu nechat všechno, co není kvalifikováno jako lehká výzbroj,“ dodal Stark, když zvedl svou zbraň, aby ji vrátil dovnitř. Loki měl své nože a svou obvyklou pistoli, zatímco Juyu si nesla další malou zbraň připevněnou k boku. Vyrobili si další pouzdra, zatímco se blížili k téhle planetě, kvůli pravidlu #2, takže teď měl každý jedno. No, s výjimkou Bee, ale nikdo se kvůli tomu nehádal. Stark se vrátil zpět, nyní s pouzdrem a pistolí, a poté co uzavřeli Drakea, vyrazili ven.

ooOoo

Jakmile vystoupili ze svého doku, narazili na obrovský dav. Ne každý byl místní, to bylo hned zřejmé. Lidé všech možných ras s různými barvami kůže procházeli kolem a spěchali za svými záležitostmi. Obchodníci křičeli jeden na druhého, někteří nabízeli své služby a jiní, pravděpodobně cestující, si pochutnávali na rychlém jídle, zatímco čekali na odlet své lodi.

Juyu k nim okamžitě přistoupila blíž, takový dav byl pro ni s největší pravděpodobností neobvyklý.

„Jop, přesně jako New York,“ poznamenal Stark. „Dokonce i vůně je podobná, levné jídlo, vlhká špína a pot. Pojďme.“

„Páni, co to je?“ zeptala se Juyu tiše jen o pár chvil později. Stark s Lokim oba sledovali směr jejího pohledu a viděli růžovou ženu s nemluvnětem v náručí.

„To je dítě. Měla bys vědět, co je to dítě,“ pronesl Stark.

„Nemyslím si, že něco tak malého by mělo být venku ze svého vajíčka,“ pověděla jim Juyu s pohledem upřeným na tlusté malé dítě.

„Venku ze svého vajíčka?!“ Stark se na ní zadíval s vykulenýma očima. „Ani náhodou! Říkáš mi, že vy lidi kladete…“ pak se zamračil a zvedl ruku, aby na něco ukázal. „Ale proč potom máš…“ náhle se zarazil a Loki si uvědomil, že tím přerušeným gestem mínil prsa. Bylo to zábavné.

„Její druh klade vajíčka,“ potvrdil Loki tichým tónem. Dav byl hlasitý a bylo nepravděpodobné, že by je někdo zaslechl. Starkův výraz působil poněkud komicky, takže se cítil povinen ho informovat o něčem, co si měl už uvědomit sám. „Reptiliáni, pamatuješ? Ale matky se o vylíhnutá mláďata starají.“

„Páni, ani jsem na to nepomyslel,“ žasl Stark.

„Počkejte, jak to funguje bez vajíček?“ zeptala se Juyu s hlubokým zamračením. Starkův výraz se teď naplnil ještě větší hrůzou.

„Jo, rozhodně jsem nečekal, že budu muset odpovídat na takovéhle otázky,“ podotkl. „Ony prostě… víš… uvnitř těla matky a pak… vyjdou… když jsou dost velké… žádná vajíčka.“

Loki při tom znamenitém vysvětlení nedokázal potlačit smích a Stark se do něj kvůli tomu zabodl pohledem.

„Uh,“ zašklebila se Juyu. „To zní nechutně.“

Zdálo se, že Stark neví, jak na to reagovat a Loki se smál ještě víc.

„Pojďme prostě dál,“ zabručel pak Stark. „Žádné další hovory o plození.“

Juyu stále ještě chvíli zírala na dítě, než se jim ztratili z dohledu.

Lokimu se nic nezdálo podezřelé, jak tak pokračovali v chůzi. Různé rasy se mísily mezi sebou, a ačkoli si čas od času všiml nějakých ozbrojených strážných a předpokládal, že v té oblasti existoval nějaký druh dohledu, nešlo o nic nepřiměřeného. Ve skutečnosti dobře fungující vynucování zákona jim mohlo v téhle situaci sloužit ku prospěchu. Potřebovali být v bezpečí, dokud tu budou muset zůstat.

ooOoo

Trochu víc než hodinu strávili prozkoumáváním oblasti a nenarazili na nic, co by bylo dostatečným důvodem k odchodu, aniž by provedli opravy. Stark se zdál být stejného názoru, jinak by už promluvil.

„Fajn, mrznou mi koule! Vrátíme se do Drakea a řekneme ostatním, aby přistáli s lodí,“ promluvil Stark po nějaké době. „Pochybuju, že najdeme lepší místo k opravení Iron Magea.“

„Souhlasím,“ přikývl Loki. Opravdu nemělo cenu riskovat a hledat jiné místo.

Ale pak… „Loki!“ zavolal někdo z davu za nimi. Okamžitě ztuhl a Stark téměř překvapením zakopl.

Přinutil se pokračovat dál. „Pokračujte v chůzi,“ pobídl je rychle a pátral v okolí po místě, kam by mohli jít, pryč z davu a do relativního bezpečí. Na chvíli popadl Juyu, aby nezaostávala za nimi. Stark nepotřeboval, aby ho vedl. Zrychlil kroky, aby hned následoval Lokiho tempo, právě tak vyplašený jak se Loki cítil. 

Věděl, že existovalo riziko, že někdo v téhle galaxii bude znát jeho jméno, ale nečekal, že ho někdo doopravdy pozná! Mysl mu uháněla, snažila se zjistit, kdo to mohl být a co mohl chtít. Když nevěděl, o koho se jednalo, možnosti byly nekonečné. Necítil se však moc optimisticky.

Konečně si všiml rohu, který vedl do menšího průchodu a rychle odbočil, Stark s Juyu ho následovali. Přitiskl se zády ke zdi, jakmile mohl a ostatní naštěstí beze slova udělali totéž. Vytáhl ze svého opasku jeden ze svých nožů a čekal. Ať už to byl kdokoli, pochyboval, že se mu ztratili v davu, s největší pravděpodobností je bude sledovat. Bylo těžké věnovat pozornost všem blížícím se krokům, protože hluk lidí kolem nich byl příliš hlasitý, ale stejně stál tiše a připravený čelit komukoli, kdo přicházel.

Jakmile vysoká postava vběhla do průchodu, rychle se pohnul. Popadl ho za oblečení, otočil se s ním a přirazil ho ke zdi, zatímco mu ke krku přitiskl čepel.

„Kdo jsi?“ dožadoval se.

„Vážně jsi to ty,“ odpověděl muž s kapucí a stáhnul si šálu a kapuci, než mu Loki mohl zabránit v pohybu. Když látka sklouzla, odhalila bledou kůži, sněhově bílé vlasy a známý pár světle fialových očí. Na dlouhou chvíli oněměl, jak na něj ten druhý upřeně hleděl, jeho mysl nedokázala pochopit, co se to dělo. Pravděpodobně několik okamžiků ani nezamrkal. Jedna věc byla jistá, toho muže znal až moc dobře.

„Hatchete.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimochodem, Skrullské ženy kladou vajíčka, to je 100% marvelovský kánon.


	47. Hatchet, část II.

_Galaxie Mléčná dráha_

_Soustava Tilnast_

_Planeta Sarka_

Tony sledoval scénu, která se před ním rozvíjela, s napjatými svaly a se zbraní v ruce, ačkoli zbraň držel skloněnou a skrytou před cizincem. Díval se, jak Loki muže popadl a praštil s ním o zeď. Díval se i na to, jak si muž stáhl kapuci a jak v reakci na to Lokiho sevření na noži povolilo.

„Hatchete,“ oslovil ho Loki. Takže ho znal, samozřejmě. To však Tonyho ještě neuklidnilo, protože věděl, v jakém druhu společnosti se Loki někdy vyskytoval. Dotyčný muž měl bílé vlasy, ne blond, ale doopravdy bílé. Tvář měl úzkou a ostře řezanou, ještě víc než Loki. Jeho lícní kosti byly téměř nepřirozeně vystouplé a nápadné, jakoby mu kůže na hlavě byla moc těsná. Jeho oči měly tvar mandlí a na jeho obličej se zdály trochu moc velké. Nemohl vypadat lidsky, ani kdyby se snažil, ne s takovým tvarem lebky.

Muž stál chvíli naprosto klidně, a pak když Loki odtáhl nůž, se jeho úzké rty roztáhly do velkého úsměvu, ostrého a zubatého. Když se pohnul, pohyboval se velice rychle a Tonymu okamžik trvalo si uvědomit, že se nepokoušel Lokiho napadnout. Ne, místo toho obtočil paže kolem bohových ramen a přitáhl si ho do něčeho, co vypadalo jako kosti drtící objetí. Tehdy mu kapuce sklouzla úplně a odhalila velmi dlouhé špičaté uši. To co Tony uviděl, nezmenšilo jeho zmatek, ale dalo mu to pár nápadů.

Loki, pokud šlo o něj, se nepokusil uniknout. Vypadal téměř příliš ohromeně, aby pořádně reagoval, což se vážně nestávalo často. Cizinec se rozesmál, pak ještě jednou Lokiho sevřel, než ho pustil a o krok ustoupil.

„Jak ses sem dostal?“ „Co tady děláš?“ zeptal se Loki a ten muž téměř ve stejnou chvíli, což chlapíkovi patrně přišlo vtipné, protože se znovu zasmál.

„No, snažil jsem se chovat přátelsky, po čemž následovala nešťastná událost a nějaká naprosto nespravedlivá hovadina, pak samozřejmě můj vlastní mimořádný typ důmyslnosti, a to všechno dohromady mě zavedlo sem,“ odpověděl mlhavě muž. Vlastně neřekl vůbec nic.

Loki se na muže dlouze zadíval. I když Tony nemohl vidět jeho tvář úplně, věděl, že zvažuje, co dál. Pak zasunul nůž zpátky do opasku a promluvil.

„Drsné pravdy, následované špatnými rozhodnutími, poté spáry několika naprostých mizerů, následované dalšími špatnými rozhodnutími a dalšími mizery, na závěr dobré instinkty přežití a pomoc skutečného přítele.“

Muž pozvedl obočí a zahvízdal. „To zní jako zajímavý příběh,“ řekl.

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Loki hlavou. „Ty mluv první. Chci přesně vědět, jak to, že právě teď stojíš přede mnou, na téhle planetě tak daleko od domova, v tomhle městě, na téhle konkrétní ulici.“

Tony mohl zastrčit svou zbraň opět do pouzdra, ale byl rád, že Loki zůstával své obvyklé podezřívavé já. Nezáleželo na tom, jestli toho chlapa znal nebo ne, vždycky se vyplatilo nevěřit na náhody. Tony měl asi milion otázek, ale usoudil, že je raději položí až poté, co Loki dostane své odpovědi od toho muže… elfa? Byl to elf? Vypadal jako elf. Úplný Pán prstenů… no, trochu víc… éterický. Dokonce i tvar jeho čelisti se zdál nepřirozený, příliš ostrý a příliš špičatý. Ne že by kdy předtím viděl nějakého skutečného elfa, možná ta věc s ušima nebyla opravdová a ti z Alfheimu vypadali úplně jinak. Nemohl to vědět, ale nechtěl se hned ptát.

Muž nevypadal Lokiho žádostí vůbec zneklidněný. Sklonil hlavu dopředu, trochu do strany, ale oči z Lokiho nespustil.

„Samozřejmě, můj princi,“ pronesl s lehkostí. „Ale možná bychom měli jít pryč z ulic.“

„Loki?“ promluvil konečně Tony. Byl si docela jistý, že víc říkat nemusel. Dost jistý, Loki se otočil a podíval se na něj. Protože Loki toho chlápka znal, musel to být on, kdo se ohledně něj rozhodne. Loki na něj kývl. Takže ten chlap nebyl potenciální nepřítel. To bylo dobré. Pořád to nezmenšilo jeho podezření.

„Tví přátelé?“ zeptal se pak chlap vypadající jako elf.

„Ano,“ odpověděl Loki bez rozmýšlení.

„Dobrá, pak mí přátelé,“ prohlásil muž znovu s úsměvem. „Dvě nároží odtud je jedno místo. Teplejší, nenápadné, mají tam slušné jídlo…“ pohlédl na Lokiho, jakoby čekal, až mu pokývne nebo udělá něco jiného.

„Dobře, veď nás,“ souhlasil Loki. Muž se na okamžik podíval na Tonyho a Juyu, pak se otočil a opustil uličku. Loki čekal, až Juyu s Tonym přistoupí k němu, než se vydal za ním.

„Věříš tomu chlapovi dost na to, abychom za ním někam šli?“ zeptal se Tony tiše.

„Ten chlap tě slyší,“ ohlédl se muž přes rameno.

„To je mi jedno, kámo,“ odsekl Tony.

„Hmm, je to Midgarďan? Vypadá jako Midgarďan,“ zeptal se Lokiho, jakoby tam Tony ani nebyl.

„Ano, to je,“ odpověděl místo toho Tony. „Je to elf?“ zeptal se na oplátku, ale vlastně neoslovoval Lokiho. V odpověď obdržel ostrý úsměv.

„To vskutku je,“ potvrdil Hatchet.

„Dostává výhodu pochybnosti,“ promluvil konečně Loki. „Bez ohledu na to, jak podezřele se objevil.“

„Ty mě zraňuješ, opravdu ano,“ řekl elf. „Nebylo na tom nic podezřelého.“

Zpomalil, až dokud ho nedohnali, aby mohl jít vedle Lokiho, jak si razili cestu skrze dav. Juyu pozorovala toho chlápka se svraštělým obočím, ale Tony nedokázal říct, jestli byla podezíravá nebo jen zvědavá. Možná za to mohly ty uši. Dívky měly ve své pravé podobě velmi podobné.

„Nic podezřelého?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Proč se Norny rozhodly, že se naše cesty musí znovu protnout,“ pokračoval elf vážně.

„Norny?“ zeptal se Loki s pozvednutým obočím. „V téhle části galaxie?“

„Můžeme být daleko od domova, ale pořád jsme synové Devíti světů,“ pokračoval muž. „Naše osudy vždy leží v jejich rukách, bez ohledu na to, kde jsme.“

„Nemůžeš upřímně očekávat, že tomu budu věřit,“ odvětil Loki nevěřícně. Z toho, co Tony slyšel v jeho tónu, nebyl rozzlobený nebo obezřetný, jen podezíravý.

„Jistě že ne, nebuď směšný,“ odfrkl si elf. „Tady je to místo,“ poznamenal pak, než mohl Loki odpovědět. Ukázal na dveře na druhé straně ulice a zamířil k nim.

Loki si povzdechl a otočil se, aby ho následoval.

„Víš, mám docela… dost otázek,“ podíval se Tony na Lokiho.

„Je z Alfheimu,“ vysvětlil Loki.

„To mi došlo.“

„Je to… byl to… přítel.“

„Zaslechl jsem minulý čas,“ zvolal elf, který byl o trochu napřed. „Jsem hluboce dotčen. Hluboce, říkám ti.“

„Je to přítel,“ opravil se Loki. „Jen jsme se velmi dlouho neviděli.“

„Přes pět desetiletí!“ vykřikl elf. „A nebyla to moje chyba,“ dodal, když rozrazil dveře a vstoupil do budovy.

„Pravděpodobně neví…“

O Lokiho nedávných problémech s Asgardem, hádal Tony, když Loki nepokračoval.

„Tak jdeme dovnitř?“ chtěla vědět Juyu.

„Chci vědět, co tady dělá,“ odpověděl Loki a pohnul se, aby vešel. Tonyho ta myšlenka nenadchla, ale stejně ho následoval a ani Juyu to nezpochybnila.

ooOoo

Pár minut na to procházeli zpola zaplněnou místností… baru, restaurace, saloonu? To Tony nedokázal říct. Lidé pili a jedli, zatímco v pozadí hrála i nějaká hudba. Možná taverna, to se zdálo výstižné. Takže Tonymu netrvalo ani pár minut, aby se o elfovi, Hatchetovi, dozvěděl dvě věci. Za A) rád mluvil a za B) vážně měl něco proti osobnímu prostoru. Tonymu obvykle mluvení nevadilo, ale tolik mluvení bez toho, že by skutečně bylo něco řečeno, to musel být nějaký speciální druh talentu. Hatchet si stěžoval na sníh a břečku, zatímco si otíral bojové boty se silnou podrážkou. Pak začal nadávat na to, jak je vevnitř moc teplo, zatímco si stahoval kapuci a šálu, a přehodil si ji přes ruku. Tony si všiml, že měl k boku připevněnou pistoli. Pak začal držkovat kvůli davu a Tony měl takhle blízko k tomu ho zastřelit. Možná do nohy. Dobře, tak možná nebyl tak hrozný, ale pořád byl Tonymu proti srsti. A vážně, nebyl důvod naklánět se tolik do něčího osobního prostoru, jen abyste něco řekli. Teď když Tony viděl jeho světle fialkové oči a husté bílé řasy z blízka, elf vypadal ještě víc mimozemsky.

Hatchet je vedl do zadní části taverny, kde byl mnohem větší klid. Jedna ze servírek s modrou kůží – nebo barmanka, Tony si nebyl moc jistý, jak jí říkat – si jich všimla přicházet a hned se k nim vydala. 

„Je můj stůl volný, zlatíčko?“ zeptal se jí Hatchet.

„Nebudeš zase dělat potíže, že ne?“ zeptala se dívka a hodila si černý ohon přes úzké modré rameno.

„Vždycky platím navíc za potíže,“ ušklíbl se elf.

„No, drž to na uzdě, dobře, Bledulko?“

„Udělám, co budu moct.“ Zabručela a odešla, zatímco Hatchet se vydal ještě dál, vedl je do boxu. Loki se nezdál vyveden z konceptu tím krátkým rozhovorem a šel za elfem dozadu. Hatchet padnul na lavici na jednom konci, zatímco Loki, Tony a Juyu si sundávali kabáty.

„Tak, máte hlad?“ zeptal se.

„Nezdržíme se tak dlouho,“ řekl mu Tony.

„Och, nebuď takový. Něco si dejte, možná polévku, zahřeje vás.“

„Já bych si něco k jídlu dala,“ ozvala se Juyu a Tony po ní střelil pohledem. „Co? Bude nějakou dobu mluvit. To poznám.“

„Polévka je v pořádku,“ souhlasil Loki, když si sedl, Tony se pohnul, aby si sedl vedle něj. Na Juyu tak zbylo místo vedle Hatcheta, ale nezdálo se, že by jí to vadilo. Nedala se snadno zastrašit a to, že Loki elfa neoznačil za nepřítele, ji rozhodně uklidnilo.

„Nemyslím, že mladá dáma a já jsme si byli řádně představeni,“ promluvil Hatchet.

„Důraz na _mladá_ ,“ upozornil ho Loki.

„To jsi celý ty, zase mě urážíš. Vážně to bolí.“

„Můžeme se dostat k té vysvětlující části?“ zeptal se Tony. Hatchet se jen plný očekávání zadíval na Lokiho.

„Stark a Juyu,“ řekl Loki a ukázal na ně. „Tohle je Hatchet, jak jste asi slyšeli. Je to starý přítel z Alfheimu.“

„Můžeme se teď dostat k té vysvětlující části?“ zeptal se znovu Tony.

„Tak co to bude?“ zeptala se servírka z dřívějška, jakmile se objevila u jejich stolu.

„Nejlepší polévku jakou máš pro mé přátele,“ řekl jí Hatchet. „A to co vždycky pro mě, zlato.“ Dívka přikývla a odešla.

„Tak… to počasí je jako osina v zadku, co?“ promluvil pak elf.

„Hatchete,“ varoval ho Loki pohledem.

„Jasně-jasně, já vím. Tak nějak jsem chtěl počkat na svůj drink, ale brzy by tu měl být. Je čas, abych ti řekl nešťastný příběh svého vyhnanství.“

„Frey tě vypověděl z Alfheimu?“ zeptal se Loki překvapeně.

„Ach, pokud si myslíš, že tohle je špatné, počkej, než ti řeknu, jak se to stalo,“ pronesl Hatchet. „Nebyla to moje chyba, to ti říkám s předstihem.“

Tony o tom upřímně pochyboval, ale nic neřekl. Nechal elfa mluvit.

„Kdy se to stalo?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Před více než deseti lety,“ Hatchet pokrčil rameny. „Záleží na tom, jak počítáš roky.“

„Co? Proč jsi ne--“

„Dostanu se k tomu. Nech mě ti to říct,“ přerušil ho Hatchet. Loki se na lavici opřel a na tváři se mu usadilo zamračení.

Elf se poškrábal na jednom ze svých tenkých obočí, pak sepnul ruce na stole.

„Všechno to začalo, když jsem potkal tu dívku…“

„Prosím, řekni mi, že to nevede tam, kam si myslím,“ přerušil ho Loki.

Hatchet se na něj zamračil. „Přesně tam, zase urážka. Nech toho.“ Chvíli čekal, než začal znovu mluvit. „Byl jsem ve vnějších zámeckých zahradách, hleděl jsem si svého, když ke mně po cestě zamířila mladá dívka. Nikdy dřív jsem ji tam neviděl, tak jsem se představil, zeptal jsem se, jestli se ztratila, obvyklé řeči. Řekla mi, že čeká na svého bratra. Nabídl jsem jí, že se ke mně může připojit, zatímco čeká, tak si sedla. Zeptal jsem se jí, kdo je a ukázalo se, že to byla dcera lorda Tanathrona, toho z jezera Aer.“

„Slyšel jsem o něm,“ přikývl Loki. Tony samozřejmě ne, ale neptal se.

„Ano, takže dcera lorda, víš, jaký jsem. Usmíval jsem se, flirtoval, řekl jsem jí pár zábavných historek, nic nepřístojného. Jen jsem se choval přátelsky. Když dorazil její bratr, pomohl jsem jí vstát, dal jí na ruku drobný polibek a poslal ji její cestou. A přísahám ti na cokoli, co je svaté, to je všechno, co se stalo.“

„A pak?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Znovu jsem ji nějakou dobu neviděl, ale poptával jsem se, co se stalo, proč byla ta dívka u dvora lorda Freye. Po několika dnech se mi podařilo zjistit, že lord Tanathron a lady Yára se rozhodli sezdat své děti, aby ukončili tisíciletý svár mezi jejich rodinami a sjednotili své země. Lord Frey působil jako prostředník, který zařídil, aby rozmluvy proběhly na neutrální půdě, možná dokonce i svatba. Takže ta malá dáma, kterou jsem potkal, se měla stát manželkou syna lady Yáry. Pomyslel jsem si, že jsem udělal dobře, když jsem se k ní choval přátelsky, jednoho dne se měla stát mocnou paní.“

„Tak co se stalo?“ chtěla vědět Juyu, očividně zaposlouchaná do příběhu. Hatchet se k ní obrátil.

„Co se stalo je nestálé srdce mladé dívky,“ řekl. „Normálně bych nikdy nenazval srdce lady špatným, ale v tomto případě mi způsobilo značné potíže. Mladá lady Miressë, když uslyšela zprávy o nadcházejících svatebních přípravách, no… popadl ji pěkný záchvat vzteku. Nemluvím o pláči nebo křiku. Ne, ječela na všechno a všechny, zanechala svůj pokoj v troskách, rozbila všechno, co mohla a tak dál. Nezajímalo mě to. Samozřejmě jsem slyšel drby, rád vím o tom, co se děje, ale se mnou to nemělo co dělat.“

„O dva dny později se ozvalo zaklepání na mé dveře, a jak můžete hádat, byla to mladá lady Miressë. Uslzená, začala vzlykat, jak je její život v troskách a že by se raději utopila v moři Mrtvého Měsíce nebo se nechala roztrhat zvířaty z Bouřkového Lesa, než si vzala toho arogantního mladého lorda Rissiona. Byla _dost_ dramatická.“ 

„Mám pocit, že vím, kam tohle povede,“ poznamenal Tony. Ne že by byl expert na tyhle věci, ale pořád měl dost zkušeností, aby nikdy nepodceňoval přehánění mladé dívky, zvlášť pokud šlo o její milostný život. Slyšel až příliš mnoho „Zabiju se, jestli mě nebudeš milovat“ proslovů, které téměř skončily tragédií. Ne v posledních letech, pochopitelně, ale když byl teenager a v časných dvaceti, kdy nebyl moc dobrý v rozpoznání těch se šílenými deziluzemi. Těch, co si myslely, že pár drinků znamená svatební zvony. Nikdy nelhal, nikdy nic nesliboval a stejně k tomu došlo.

„Chtěla, abych s ní uprchl!“ řekl Hatchet nevěřícně. „Mluvil jsem s ní jen jednou, políbil ji na ruku a řekl jí dva příběhy a ona chtěla, abych ji zachránil z noční můry manželství, protože „ona cítila, že jsme sdíleli něco výjimečného“.“

Loki tiše zasténal a potřásl hlavou.

„Tak co jsi udělal?“ chtěla vědět Juyu.

„Řekl jsem jí, aby se vrátila k otci, bratrovi a snoubenci a že s ní v žádném případě neuteču. Jsem hodně věcí, ale ne blázen.“

„Zareagovala přehnaně,“ usoudil Loki.

„Och, to ona vždycky!“ potřásl Hatchet hlavou. „Protože se ukázalo, že ne jen její slova byla přehnaně dramatická, ale její činy rovněž. Takže, když jsem se s ní rozloučil a doporučil jí, aby se vrátila zpátky do paláce, hned vyskočila z věže.“

Po tom následovala chvíle ticha.

„Přežila?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Severní věže,“ upřesnil Hatchet.

„ _Uh_ ,“ zasténal znovu Loki.

„No ano. A i když nemám ve zvyku mluvit špatně o mrtvých dívkách, způsobila mi takové potíže, že se mi z nich ještě nepodařilo vyhrabat.“

Poté dorazila servírka s jejich jídlem, tak Hatchet ztichl. Všichni na chvíli zmlkli, když pokládala misky horké polévky na stůl a jeden džbánek před elfa.

„Děkuju ti, lásko,“ usmál se na ni Hatchet.

„Jen křikni, když budeš něco potřebovat, Bledulko,“ řekla mu a odešla, znovu je nechala o samotě.

Tony se dlouho díval na svou polévku, snažil se vydumat, co na Zemi v ní mohlo být. Nějaké kusy, co vypadaly jako maso, možná. Jiné kousky vypadaly jako purpurové houby, ale možná se pletl. Ve skutečnosti to ale vonělo dobře.

„Je to jedlé, přísahám,“ ujišťoval je Hatchet. „Jen její dezerty chutnají jako sračka,“ dodal s širokým úsměvem. Pak pozvedl svůj džbán a začal pít. Zdálo se, že pro Juyu to bylo povzbudivé tak akorát, protože popadla svou lžíci a pustila se do jídla. Nikdy nebyla vybíravá, pokud šlo o jídlo. Tony začal jíst trochu pomaleji. Polévka byla slaná a kousky masa chutnaly jako… ryba, možná. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to chtěl vědět. Bylo nicméně dobré jíst opravdové jídlo, ne jen jejich výživný sliz a polystyren.

„Tak proč jsi za to nesl zodpovědnost?“ zeptal se Tony. Hatchet položil svůj džbánek, utřel si ústa a povzdechl si.

„No, mladá lady Miressë si byla blízká se svou služebnou. Než zamířila za mnou, aby si promluvila, řekla jí, že má způsob, jak uniknout manželství, řekla jí, že se se mnou chystá utéct. Takže hádejte, na čí dveře zaklepali, když našli tělo.“

„Frey tě zná lépe než to,“ odtušil Loki a také se pustil do jídla.

„To ano,“ souhlasil Hatchet. „Ale ne lord Tanathron a lady Yára, ti mrzutí blázni, byli přesvědčení, že jsem zaplnil dívčinu hlavu všemožnými nesmysly, že jsem ji vodil za nos sliby lásky, že to byla moje chyba, že si odmítla vzít mladého pána Rissiona a že jsem jí zlomil srdce, když jsem ji odmítl. Nikdy jsem se jí ani nedotkl, copak je to fér? Ale nezáleželo na tom, co jsem řekl.“ Poslední věta vyzněla zlostně a on opět pozvedl džbán, aby si přivdal.

„Konflikt se musel vyřešit a já jsem z rodu obětních beránků, jak dobře víš. Tak abych si udržel hlavu na krku, jak to mám rád, lordu Freyovi se je podařilo přesvědčit, že vyhnanství je pro mě dostatečně krutý trest.“

Loki upustil lžíci zpátky do misky s hlasitým klinknutím a zamračil se na elfa.

„Proč jsi nepřišel za mnou?“ zeptal se.

„Nemohl jsem! Běžet za tebou by bylo jako běžet za samotným Odinem, zatahovat Asgard do vnitřních záležitostí. Víš, jací lordi a lady jsou ohledně své autonomie. Jen by to způsobilo víc problémů mně a lordu Freyovi a třenice mezi Asgardem a Alfheimem.“

Loki si masíroval spánek dvěma prsty, pak znovu pozvedl lžíci.

„Vanaheim?“ zeptal se.

„Ano,“ přikývl Hatchet. „Lord Frey řekl, že není potřeba tě informovat. Že bych měl nejdřív jednoduše zůstat z dohledu a z potíží pár let na Vanaheimu a pak až se věci uklidní, bych mohl jít do Asgardu.“

„Ale to jsi neudělal,“ konstatoval Loki.

„No, narazil jsem na jednu čarodějku…“

„Hatchete, zatraceně,“ zaklel Loki a znovu upustil lžíci.

„Co? Co?! Někdy prostě potkávám lidi, to není moje zatracená chyba!“

„Ale ty vždycky urážíš čaroděje ve chvíli, kdy otevřeš ústa,“ obvinil ho Loki.

„No však je to banda chlípných bláznů, co neustále komplikují věci a nepochopí zatracený vtip, ani kdyby na tom závisel jejich nezpůsobný život!“

Loki znovu zasténal a obličej si vložil do dlaní.

„Bez urážky tvé matky, samozřejmě,“ dodal Hatchet trochu tišeji. „Ona je velice ušlechtilá čarodějka, vskutku pravá výjimka.“

Tony si odfrkl a potřásl hlavou, protože tohle začínalo být zábavné.

„Pokračuj,“ vybídl ho Loki.

„Takže jsem tuhle čarodějku, kterou jsem potkal, rozzlobil,“ řekl Hatchet poté, co si znovu přihnul z poháru. Tony se začal podivovat, co v něm má. Trochu se z toho kouřilo, takže to určitě bylo něco teplého.

„Stal se z toho souboj… krvavá, brutální bitka. Mohl jsem ji býval dostat, ale jen kdybych ji zabil a já se měl od potíží držet dál. Tak jsem se pokusil prchnout… skrze tajné cesty.“

„Jsi příšerný v teleportaci a dimensionálním cestování,“ řekl Loki.

„To já vím,“ zakabonil se Hatchet. „Ale do záznamu, cestu mezi Alfheimem a Vanaheimem znám perfektně… jen jsem nemohl zpátky na Alfheim. Ani jsem nemohl do Asgardu.“

„Měl jsi,“ řekl mu Loki.

„Měl, mohl, na tom už nezáleží,“ pokrčil elf rameny.

„Kam jsi tedy šel?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Myslel jsem si, že bych se mohl na pár dní ukrýt na Midgardu,“ odpověděl Hatchet. „Byla to lepší možnost než jiné světy. Tak jsem to zkusil. Nikdy jsem se tam ale nedostal… když jsem vykročil z cesty, byl jsem někde jinde. Nevěděl jsem kde. Bylo to temné, smrdělo to a místní byli opravdu nepřátelští. Byl jsem i mimo Devět světů.“

„Myslel jsem, že branou byla Země,“ zamračil se Tony. „Není to jediná možnost dovnitř a ven?“

„Na smrtelníka toho víš hodně,“ poznamenal Hatchet.

„Existují malé trhliny, tu a tam,“ vysvětlil Loki. „Staré cesty vytvořené mocnými objekty, malé průchody, které se v dávných dnech protrhly působením neuvěřitelné síly. Jsou dost velké pro uživatele magie nebo možná i několik, ale ne dost pro armádu, takže se s nimi většina neobtěžuje.“

„Takže jsem byl venku a nevěděl jsem, jak znovu najít trhlinu,“ pokračoval Hatchet. „Trvalo mi týdny zjistit, na jaké jsem planetě. Po chvíli se mi podařilo se z ní dostat, ale na Midgard nelétají žádné lodě. Tak od té doby putuju po galaxii,“ dokončil.

„To je tvůj domácí svět, že?“ zeptala se Juyu s pohledem upřeným na Tonyho. Přikývl. „Proč tam nelétají lodě?“

„Starkův druh si nebyl vědom existence jiných ras ve vesmíru po velice dlouhý čas,“ vysvětlil jí Loki. „Jeden mocný král rozhodl, že by to tak mělo zůstat pro jejich vlastní bezpečnost.“

„To je úplná blbost,“ řekla.

„Vskutku,“ souhlasil Loki. „Ale je to také velmi důležitá planeta, a tak musela být ochráněna před vetřelci.“

„Tak jak tam přistaneme?“ zeptala se.

„Je to moje planeta,“ prohlásil Tony, konečně dojedl svou polévku a odstrčil misku stranou. „Mám právo se tam vrátit.“

„Míříte do Midgardu, huh?“ zeptal se ho Hatchet.

„Ty dokonči svůj příběh první,“ doporučil mu Tony. „Pak můžeme mluvit o jiných věcech.“

„Nechte mě tedy nejdřív dopít moje pití,“ řekl na oplátku Hatchet. „Asi budu potřebovat ještě jeden.“

Jako by ji přivolal, modrá dívka, která je obsluhovala, se objevila u jejich stolu, ale nevypadala, že tam byla proto, aby přijala další objednávky.

„Nedělej mi v taverně problémy, slyšíš mě?“

Hatchet na ni okamžik hleděl zmateně. „Jenom tady sedím. Jaké přesně problémy způsobuju?“ zeptal se. Dívka jen kývla hlavou směrem ke vchodu a Hatchet sledoval její pohled. Moment pátral očima, pak zaťal čelist a povzdechl si.

„Och, tenhle sráč,“ zasténal.

To neznělo dobře.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mimochodem, koho by to zajímalo, Hatchet není marvelovská postava.


	48. Hatchet, část III.

_Galaxie Mléčná dráha_

_Soustava Tilnast_

_Planeta Sarka_

„Nebude ti vadit prohodit si místa, že ne lásko?“ zeptal se Hatchet Juyu, aniž by očima přestal sledovat vchod. Juyu nepatřila k těm, co by se hádali, když se dělo něco očividně nebezpečného, tak si stoupla, aby Hatcheta pustila.

Loki si dobře všiml napětí v Hatchetových ramenou, přestože si muž zachovával klidnou tvář. Byla to jedna z Hatchetových lepších dovedností, umět skrýt nakolik ho co ovlivnilo. Někdy měl i Loki problém určit, jak ustaraný nebo rozzlobený ve skutečnosti byl. Na Asgardu mnozí říkali, že čím vyššího věku elf dosáhl, tím víc připomínal mramorovou sochu. Většina Ásů se nikdy neobtěžovala naučit, jak maskovat své emoce, ale elfové na druhou stranu v tom ohromně vynikali. Hatchet nebyl tak starý, takže řeč jeho těla ho stále dokázala prozradit. Museli jste ho ale znát, abyste ji rozpoznali. Právě teď se zdál spíš nervózní než ustaraný, tak se tím Loki nezabýval.

Brzy na to se u jejich stolu objevili dva mohutní muži – jeden modrý domorodec, druhý lehce hnědý – a zatímco se snažili, seč mohli, aby se nad sedícím Hatchetem výhružně tyčili, on jim nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Dokonce odvrátil pohled od vchodu.

„Paano chce s tebou mluvit,“ promluvil jeden z nich po chvíli ticha.

„Tak může přijít dolů do Oblasti 7 stejně jako každý jiný,“ odvětil jim Hatchet.

„Nebudeme o tom diskutovat,“ procedil ten modrý.

„Ne, to vážně ne,“ přitakal Hatchet. „Teď se ztraťte. Nemám čas.“

„Nebyl spokojený s kvalitou,“ dodal ten hnědý. Hatchet si dramaticky povzdechl.

„Znovu nevyjednávám,“ řekl. „Zvlášť ne po doručení. To jemu se nezdála původní cena, tak se musí vyrovnat s nižší kvalitou. Jestli chce něco lepšího, může nakupovat od společností nebo bude muset zaplatit víc. Tak to funguje. Teď se ztraťte.“

Ti dva muži se chvíli dívali jeden na druhého, pak se ten modrý vydal zpátky ke vchodu. Druhý zůstal pár stop od jejich stolu a mračil se na Hatcheta.

Loki pozvedl jedno obočí, když se na něj Hatchet podíval. Elf jen protočil oči a potřásl hlavou.

„Vážně bych si cenil toho, kdybys nám teď řekl, jestli máme vypadnout,“ ozval se Stark.

„Žádný starosti,“ ujistil je Hatchet. „Vyřídím to.“

Když se ten modrý muž vracel zpátky k jejich stolu, Loki si byl okamžitě jistý, že tohle neskončí mírumilovně. Soudě dle pohledu na Hatchetově tváři, on to věděl také.

„Paano nerad čeká,“ prohlásil. Stark si potichu odfrkl při té dramaticky pronesené hlášce. Hatchetovy oči se zatřpytily pobavením, když na něj pohlédl, pak obrátil svůj zrak zpátky na zamračeného muže. „Buď uděláš, co jsme ti řekli, nebo si prostě vezmeme, co chceme.“

Nyní bylo zcela evidentní, jak Hatchet při těch slovech zatnul čelist a oči mu ztvrdly. Se svou obvyklou grácií vstal a přistoupil blíž k modrému muži. Chlap byl mohutnější, ale Hatchet byl vyšší a pochopitelně to využil ve svůj prospěch. Přibližoval se k němu až na vzdálenost několika centimetrů a zíral na něj dolů bez mrknutí oka. Jejich nosy se téměř dotýkaly, ale muž narovnal ramena a neustoupil, i když vypadal, že chtěl.

„Vážně jsi mi právě vyhrožoval, že mě okradete?“ zeptal se vyrovnaně. „Nemyslím si ale, že sis to celé promyslel až do konce.“

Bylo téměř obdivuhodné, jak si ten muž stál za svým, i když při pohledu na Hatcheta rychle mrkal a neustále polykal.

„Pak jsi měl s Paanem zacházet s větším respektem.“

„Respekt musí být zasloužený,“ odpověděl Hatchet. „A on si ho nevysloužil.“

„Rozmysli si to. Tohle je poslední varování.“

Hatchet přimhouřil oči a Loki ten výraz znal, viděl ho mnohokrát. Hatchet se ocitl na konci své – nesporně velmi omezené – trpělivosti. Loki odolal nutkání si povzdechnout.

Hatchet naklonil hlavu ke straně, aby se podíval přes mužovo rameno.

„Hej Paano!“ zvýšil hlas. „Když tak dychtíš používat pusu, proč sem nejdeš a _nevykouříš mi ptáka_?!“

Hm, na úrovni jako vždy.

Ti dva nohsledi na něj okamžik nebo dva civěli v naprostém šoku a i na část krčmy padlo úplné ticho.

„Omluvte mě na moment,“ řekl Hatchet, když se na ně ohlédl ke stolu a vteřinu nato na něj ze zadu skočil ten hnědý muž. Hatchet ho popadl a přehodil přes rameno. Ten modrý do něj vrazil z boku a oba je tím odstrčil z jejich boxu.

Juyu sledovala boj a i Stark se na lavici obrátil, aby viděl, co se děje.

„Takže, uhm… chceš se… zapojit nebo něco?“ zeptal se. Bylo od něj ohleduplné, že se zeptal, opravdu, i když nevypadal, jakoby se chtěl pohnout.

„Ne,“ odpověděl Loki.

„Nevypadáš překvapeně,“ poznamenala Juyu.

„Ne, to opravdu nejsem,“ potvrdil Loki a opravdu nebyl. Hatchet se vždycky pokusil vtlouct do někoho zdravý rozum, pokud si myslel, že jeho slova nepadnou na úrodnou půdu. Tohle byl očividně ten případ.

Konečně se také otočil, když zaslechl zvuk praskajícího dřeva. Během bitky se rozbily nějaké židle, jak se zdálo. Hatchet držel modrého muže za vlasy a hlavou mu mlátil o stůl. Elf měl tržnou ránu na rtu, ale vypadal, že má všechno pod kontrolou. Pobouřilo by ho, kdyby mu někdo pomohl, zatímco nebyl ve smrtelném nebezpečí, idiot.

Rychle modrého muže pustil, když ho ten hnědý znovu napadl. Otočil se, aby ho chytil za oblečení a kolenem ho kopnul do břicha, až se zlomil v pase bolestí. Poté následoval rychlý kop do hrudníku.

„Vidíš, co myslím tím, že kopnutí je lepší než úder?“ prohodil Loki směrem k Juyu. Přikývla, ale neodvrátila oči od šarvátky. Několik sklenic a talířů se roztříštilo, jakmile ten modrý zase vstal.

„Ne že bych byl expert,“ začal Stark. „Ale nemají elfové být… jemní a elegantní? Víš… okouzlující a to všechno?“ Stark sebou téměř škubnul, když viděl na Hatcheta letět džbán.

„Většinou,“ souhlasil Loki. „On je zvláštní případ.“

ooOoo

_„Myslel jsem, že elfové mají být jemní,“ říkal Loki, když byl vláčen přes obrovský padlý kmen stromu, ne příliš jemně._

_„Myslel jsem, že Ásové mají být vysocí a nebojácní,“ odpověděl. „Jen pokračuj v chůzi, kluku.“_

_„Já se nebojím!“ ohradil se. „A nemluv se mnou tímto způsobem! Jsem asgardský princ, synovec tvého krále!“_

_„Víš, co jsi tady venku v těch lesích? Chutné jídlo na dvou nohách. Tak míň mluvení a víc chození, dobře? Slunce brzy zapadne.“_

_„Až o tomhle uslyší můj strýc…“_

_„Bude zděšen, že byl jeho synovec hloupý dost na to, aby se ztratil ze všech míst zrovna tady,“ dokončil za něj elf._

_„Budeš…“_

_„Odměněn za to, že jsem to s tebou vydržel.“_

_„Nemůžeš jen…“_

_„Sleduj mě.“_

_Loki rozzlobeně zafuněl a zmlkl. Nějakou chvíli šli v tichosti, šplhali přes obří kořeny stromů a prodírali se hustými keři. Elf nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo, ale on byl vysoký, dokonce vyšší než strýc Frey. Lokiho oblečení na druhou stranu se neustále zachytávalo ve větvích a špičatých listech. Věděl, že vlasy měl plné špíny a větviček. Musel vypadat naprosto směšně. I jen představa, že by musel nakráčet do paláce a vypadal přitom takhle, byla děsivá. S prázdnýma rukama k tomu, taková potupa._

_„Jak ses vůbec ztratil?“ zeptal se elf. Bylo to poprvé, co na Lokiho promluvil sám od sebe._

_„Neztratil jsem se,“ pověděl mu Loki tvrdohlavě. „Jen jsem se schoval ostatním.“_

_„Samozřejmě, co jsem si myslel? Tak proč ses schovával ostatním v lesích?“_

_Loki o tom nechtěl mluvit. Nebylo to nic, o čem by se mělo mluvit, zvlášť s ohledem na jeho naprosté selhání. Jakým právem mu ten ošuntělý elf pokládal takové otázky? Ani nevypadal jako ostatní elfové. Vlasy měl kratší a pevně spletené, šaty obnošené a ani s sebou neměl luk. Jaký elf nenosil luk? Jen ti divní. Elfové milovali své luky._

_„Najednou jsi zticha? Přeju si, abych věděl před pár hodinami, že tohle je způsob, jak ti zavřít pusu.“_

_„Lovil jsem,“ prohlásil Loki. Elf se zarazil a otočil se k němu._

_„Holýma rukama?“_

_„Ne, měl jsem s sebou zbraně!“_

_„A teď jsou taky schované před ostatními?“_

_Loki se na něj zlostně zamračil, ale elf to nebral na vědomí. Otočil se a pokračoval v chůzi. Loki musel popoběhnout, aby s ním a jeho dlouhýma nohama udržel krok._

_„Tak mi to tedy vysvětli,“ promluvil elf znovu. „Proč by malé princátko jako ty vyšlo do lesů samo na lov?“_

_To byla dobrá otázka, ale Lokiho nenapadlo jak odpovědět, aby nevyzněl jako bláznivé dítě. Bylo nezodpovědné jít ven sám, ale on přece neměl s kým jít._

_„Do toho ti nic není,“ řekl tedy._

_„Utekl jsi?“ zeptal se elf._

_„Ne, neutekl jsem. Řekl jsem ti, že jsem byl na lovu!“_

_„Proč nejdeš lovit se zbytkem dvora? Dělají to docela často, pokud vím.“_

_„Protože by mě nevzali!“ vyštěkl zlostně Loki. „Jen můj bratr měl dovoleno jít. Prostě mi řekli, že můžu jít, až budu větší a silný jako Thor! To není fér! Není ani o tolik větší než já! Je jen silnější, ale já jsem rychlejší, tak jsem mohl jít s nimi! Teď ho všichni chválí za tu hloupou laň, kterou zabil. Mohl jsem zabít laň nebo i kance. Jsem lepší ve vrhání kopí než on, protože on vždycky cvičí s meči a palicemi.“_

_„Takže jsi naštvaný na svého bratra.“_

_„Ne. On chtěl, abych šel. Je také opravdu šťastný, že zabil tu laň, ale kdybych mohl jít s nimi, mohl jsem zabít něco také a mohli bychom oslavovat oba.“_

_„Rozhodnutí jít sem lovit sám pořád nebylo moc moudré,“ řekl mu elf._

_„Já jsem… si to nepromyslel. Neopovažuj se smát!“_

_„Nebudu se smát.“_

_A opravdu se nesmál, jen dál v tichosti pokračoval v chůzi jako předtím. Loki si díky tomu až moc dobře uvědomoval zvuky kolem nich. Jak slunce zapadalo, většina ptáků utichla, zatímco hmyz se ozýval hlasitěji a jednou za čas mohl slyšet něco většího, co se hýbalo mezi stromy, ne tak daleko od nich. Byl rád, že si to drželo odstup, ať už to bylo cokoliv._

_„Ty tu tedy žiješ?“ zeptal se, když už nemohl dál vystát to ticho._

_„Ano.“_

_„Se svou rodinou?“_

_„Ne.“_

_„Jak to?“_

_„Žádnou nemám.“_

_„Och. Proč tedy nežiješ ve městě s ostatními elfy? Nejsi tu osamělý?“_

_Elf se zastavil, aby se na něj na okamžik zadíval, ale řekl jen „pokračuj v chůzi“._

_„Ty jsi nejmrzutější elf, jakého jsem kdy viděl,“ poznamenal Loki. Elfové měli být zábavní. Každý elf, kterého potkal, byl šťastný a pořád se usmíval, s výjimkou tohoto._

_„A ty jsi nejspratkovitější Ás, jakého jsem viděl já,“ odpověděl._

_„Ještě jsi nepotkal mého bratra.“_

_Elf se najednou začal smát, jeho hlas zazvonil mezi stromy hlasitě a jasně. Znovu se zastavil, aby pohlédl na Lokiho, oči mu jiskřily pobavením, ale nic neřekl. Jen potřásl hlavou a dal se do pohybu._

_Už to netrvalo dlouho a Loki v dálce spatřil věže Freyova zámku. Když se tak stalo, rozeběhl se kupředu, dychtivý být konečně venku z potemnělého lesa. Zastavil se teprve, až když kráčel po známé cestě, ale když se ohlédl, elf byl pryč. Nikde po něm nebylo ani vidu. Vážně se stmívalo, tak se Loki otočil, aby běžel zpátky do paláce, jen chvíli zůstal stát, podivoval se, proč si elf nešel pro nějakou odměnu._

_Skoro se mu podařilo proplížit se zpět bez toho, že by ho odhalili, ale jeho matka ho chytila těsně před jeho pokojem. Jeho špinavé potrhané oblečené ji vůbec nenadchlo. Řekl jí, že byl jen na kraji lesa, protože nebyl důvod přidělávat jí starosti a ani nechtěl, aby někdo věděl, že se ztratil. Tahle část byla trapná._

ooOoo

Velký muž, což musel být Paano, přistoupil k Hatchetovi právě když modrý chlapík konečně zůstal ležet na podlaze. Hatchet mu věnoval plnou pozornost, když se k němu dostal. Proto se nestrhla další rvačka. Když se na něj muž vrhnul, Hatchet ho popadl za paži a zkroutil mu ji, až dokud Paanovo rameno nebylo v nepřirozeném úhlu. Okamžitě zařval bolestí a snažil se vymanit z elfova pevného sevření. Hatchet ho nepustil a podtrhl mu nohu. Muž těžce dopadl na podlahu, ale hned se překulil, aby sáhl po zbrani. Hatchet byl rychlejší a v další chvíli měl své koleno na mužově krku a svou vlastní zbraň v ruce.

„Nedělej to,“ varoval ho Hatchet a Paano odtáhl ruku z pouzdra. Elf se jen lehce zadýchal, i když mu tvář pokrývaly drobné modřiny a oděrky a krev mu poskvrnila bledou kůži. Většina krčmy stále setrvávala v tichu, jak osazenstvo sledovalo podívanou, aniž by někdo z nich zasáhl.

Hatchet strčil zbraň Paanovi do obličeje, hlaveň se doslova dotýkala mužových úst. Vzhledem k jeho dřívějšímu posměchu, toto gesto jistě nezůstalo bez povšimnutí. Minimálně stran Lokiho.

„Nemyslím, že ti musím říkat, že už spolu nebudeme obchodovat,“ pronesl Hatchet. „A příště, až dostaneš nějakej nápad, jak se mnou vyjebat, chci, aby sis pamatoval přesně tuhle chvíli. Chci, aby sis zapamatoval, že jedinej důvod, proč právě teď nezmáčknu spoušť, je ten, že nechci Hanie zašpinit podlahu tým zbytečným mozkem. Rozumíme si?“

Paano po chvíli přikývl, tak se Hatchet natáhl, aby mu vzal zbraň, než ho pustil.

„Teď vypadni nebo Vorlu uslyší, že jsi zase v Oblasti, do který nepatříš.“

Muž se vyškrabal na nohy a stejně tak i jeho dva kumpáni, jen lehce se opírající jeden o druhého. Hatchet se za nimi díval, až dokud nebyli z taverny pryč. Jako by to byl signál, znovu se ozvalo klábosení lidí uvnitř, všichni odvrátili svou pozornost od Hatcheta a vrátili se zpátky ke svým záležitostem.

Hatchet si povzdychl a zaplul zpátky do jejich boxu, zasunul svou zbraň do pouzdra a druhou hodil na stůl.

„No, to bylo poučné,“ poznamenal Stark, než zbraň se zvědavě nakloněnou hlavou zvedl.

„To bych řekl,“ přikývl Hatchet a setřel si trochu krve z koutku úst. „Nikdy nevěř nikomu ze syndikátu Oblasti 4. Měli bychom odejít.“

Než mohli zmizet, přidupala k nim dívka s dřívějška a zlostně se do Hatcheta zabodávala pohledem.

Loki hádce nevěnoval pozornost, ale postrčil Starka, aby se dal do pohybu, než se příliš zabere do zkoumání zbraně.

„Nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že nám stále neřekl, jak tě tady našel,“ poznamenal Stark. Loki si obtočil plášť kolem ramen a podíval se na Hatcheta, jak mluví s barmankou.

„Řekne nám to,“ ujistil ho.

„Taková důvěra, jako bys to ani nebyl ty,“ poznamenala Juyu.

„Znám ho, řekne nám to,“ opakoval. Stark na něj pohlédl a zdálo se, že chce něco říct, ale jen vrhl letmý pohled na Hatcheta a zůstal zticha. Ne že by Loki už nevěděl, co chtěl říct.

ooOoo

Mlčky vyšli na chladnou ulici, kde dav oproti dřívějšku jen lehce prořídl. Hatchet měl plno práce, aby si očistil tvář od krve hrstí sněhu, kterou si nabral hned, jak byli z krčmy venku. Ani nepožádal Starka o to, aby mu vrátil zbraň, tak mu asi nevadilo, že si ji nechává.

„Nevěřím na náhody,“ řekl pak tiše Loki. „Jak jsi mě jen tak našel na takovéhle ulici?“

„Ne náhodou,“ souhlasil Hatchet. „Vždycky hlídám doky z Oblasti 10 až 12. Tamní lodě jsou vždycky nevojenské, nezávislé, pravděpodobnější pro obchod a tak mimo spolky. Takže když jsem vás uviděl… pomyslel jsem si, že jsem letmo zahlédl tebe, chtěl jsem se ujistit. Ve skutečnosti jsem běžel přes celé město.“

„To nevysvětluje, proč jsi v tomhle městě, na téhle planetě,“ řekl mu Loki.

„Obchodní trasy,“ odvětil Hatchet jednoduše. „Sarka je uzel, hlavní přístavní planeta. Všechno, co přichází z galaxií Draco a Dorado se nejdřív zastaví tady a Dalekanium má největší mezihvězdnou dopravu.“

Loki se zamračil, snažil se pochopit smysl tohoto vysvětlení.

„Čekal jsi, že se tu ukážu? To nedává smysl.“

„No, mohlo by tu být jisté lokalizační kouzlo, které ovlivnilo můj kvalifikovaný odhad.“

„Cože?!“ zarazil se Loki a podíval se na něj. Stark a Juyu se hned zastavili také a otočili se k nim. „Ty jsi mě hledal? Proč?“

„Co myslíš tím proč?“

„To znamená _proč_! Proč jsi mě hledal?!“

„Kvůli pěti zatraceným desetiletím, Loki!“ zařval Hatchet náhle, až se po něm ohlédlo několik chodců, tak svůj hlas zase ztišil. „Protože co jiného jsem měl dělat? Nejdřív jsem se tě jen snažil nějak kontaktovat, ale nebyl jsi v Asgardu, nebyl jsi sakra nikde! Musel jsem tě najít. Máš ponětí, kolik času a peněz mě stálo sehnat přísady na kouzlo dost silné, aby hledalo tak daleko, jak jen je to možné? Tři roky, slyšíš mě? Jen dát všechno dohromady, jen to moct zkusit. Takže když jsem se před několika měsíci konečně dozvěděl, kde jsi, přišel jsem sem. Tohle byla nejbližší planeta k tvojí poloze. Poptával jsem se kolem, nikdo nikdy neviděl nikoho, kdo by vypadal jako ty, tak jsem předpokládal, že jsi na cestě sem. Tak jsem čekal, i když zatraceně nenávidím velká města.“

„Ale proč jsi…“

„Musel jsem tě najít, ty to víš,“ hádal se Hatchet.

„To vážně nevím,“ řekl Loki. Stále se snažil pochopit slova, která mu právě byla řečena, známá a současně cizí. Nebyl tím, kým býval a vždycky se mu to připomenulo obvykle těmi nejkrutějšími způsoby. Tohle nebylo kruté, ale pořád jakoby mu to zkroutilo něco ve vnitřnostech.

„Byl jsi ztracený, tak jsem tě musel najít,“ vysvětlil mu Hatchet, jako by to mělo být jasné. „Tak to funguje.“

Říci takovou absurdní věc. Opravdu si nemyslel, že to tak stále fungovalo. Nebyl dítě, nepotřeboval být nalezen. Ti, kdo hledali, měli zákeřné úmysly, chtěli ho využít, zlomit ho a uvěznit ho. Nehledali, jen aby věděli, kde je. Ale Hatchet nevěděl nic z toho, nic co se stalo, tak pochopitelně hledal. Byla to drsná připomínka všech věcí, ke kterým se otočil zády.

„Nebyl jsem ztracený,“ řekl nakonec.

„Jen schovaný před ostatními?“ zeptal se Hatchet na oplátku a to přimělo Lokiho zafunět drobným úsměvem, než znovu vystřízlivěl.

„Měl jsem důvody se skrývat.“

Hatchet otevřel ústa, aby se zeptal, ale Stark ho přerušil.

„Opravdu se potřebujeme vrátit do doku. Přistát s lodí, uvést věci do pohybu,“ řekl. Měl na tváři nespokojené zamračení, se kterým Loki nebyl obeznámen. Nicméně měl pravdu. Měli toho hodně co na práci. Nemohli ztrácet další čas slovy. Ne teď.

„Ano, měli bychom se vrátit,“ souhlasil. Stark pohlédl na něj a na Hatcheta, pak se otočil a šel. Juyu po něm střelila zmateným pohledem, ale následovala ho.

„Má štěstí, že je pěknej,“ poznamenal Hatchet, zatímco zíral na Starka.

„Je víc než to,“ opravil ho hned Loki a pak rovněž pokračoval v chůzi. „A ani na to nemysli.“

Byli dost daleko, takže Stark s Juyu pravděpodobně neslyšeli jejich konverzaci.

„Ooch, dobře ty, můj princi… vypadá… velmi zajímavě…“ rozhodl Hatchet s úšklebkem. „A je to zatraceně hezkej zadek.“

„Prostě sklapni,“ doporučil mu Loki, ale elf se samozřejmě jen zasmál, žádné překvapení.

„Přiznej to, chyběl jsem ti,“ vybídl ho s širokým úsměvem.

Ne, to Loki rozhodně neudělá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V pozdějších kapitolách bude další flachback.  
> Planeta Sarka a zvláště město Dalekanium je autorčin hold Shadowrun, jedné z jejích nejoblíbenějších role-playing her.


	49. Neshoda

_Galaxie Mléčná dráha_

_Soustava Tilnast_

_Planeta Sarka_

„Jaké jsou šance, že důvodem jejich zpoždění je něco triviálního?“ dumal Drongo. Bee mu věnovala skeptický pohled, který ho přiměl se uchechtnout.

„Velmi nízké, jsem si vědom,“ řekl. „Ale snažím se být optimista.“

A znovu, Bee nepotřebovala slova, aby vyjádřila, co si o této filozofii myslí.

„Jsi příliš cynická,“ potřásl hlavou. „Ne že bys neměla své důvody,“ dodal. „Ale je to škoda.“

Bee si jen povzdychla a rukou si podepřela bradu.

„Já jen říkám; pořád máš před sebou spoustu let. Teď máš důvody smýšlet o budoucnosti lépe.“

Neříkal jí to poprvé. Nikdy netlačil ani netrval na tom, aby mu věnovala více pozornosti, než sama chtěla, ale byl si jistý, že malé popostrčení neublíží. Zcela jistě byla na cestě k uzdravení, ale stále před sebou měla dlouhou cestu. Doufal, že Starkova domovská planeta bude mírumilovnější, alespoň ne tak nebezpečná jako cestování. Oběma Skrullkám by velice prospělo zůstat chvíli na jednom místě, kde by byl čerstvý nefiltrovaný vzduch a přirozené světlo. Měly by vědět, jaké to je chodit po pevné zemi bez obav z nepřátel z každého směru. Zkrátka trochu žít.

Stark byl ten typ, který se spokojil s tím, že mohl zůstat uvnitř své dílny mezi svými výtvory celé hodiny a dny. Ani Drongovi to příliš nevadilo, ale stále si mnohem více užíval otevřený prostor a ne jen kvůli své velikosti. Rád kráčel po cestách, procházel rozmanité krajiny, plaval v čisté vodě a šplhal na vysoké útesy. Měl podezření, že jistá Lokiho část si tyto věci užívala také. Byl svobodná duše a možná nepotřeboval kráčet po cestách, ale rád viděl svět, který ho obklopoval. Drongo si tím byl jist.

Juyu a Bee si musely ještě uvědomit, jaký byl jejich pravý svět. Zdálo se, že na lodi je jim pohodlně, ale to bylo spíš kvůli tomu, že se cítili v bezpečí než cokoli jiného. Nikdy neměly šanci žít svobodně na nějaké planetě. Měl by se Starka zeptat na jeho svět, chtěl vědět, co čekat.

Jeho myšlenky přerušil opětovně aktivovaný signál z Drakea.

„Už bylo na čase,“ podotkl a nasadil si DNI obroučku.

„ _Slyšíš mě, Drobku?_ “ zeptal se Stark.

„Samozřejmě, Veliteli,“ potvrdil. „Je všechno v pořádku? Čekali jsme, že vás uslyšíme dříve.“

„ _Něco odvedlo naši pozornost_ ,“ řekl Stark. „ _Ale je bezpečné přistát a budeme moct opravit loď_.“

„To jsou dobré zprávy,“ poznamenal Drongo. „Chcete, abych hned zamířil vaším směrem?“

„ _Ano, následuj Drakeův signál k naší poloze. Vzdušnou hlídku jsme už informovali, myslím, tak by vás nikdo neměl otravovat, ale kdyby jo, spoj se se mnou. Budu v Drakeovi_.“

„Rozumím,“ odpověděl Drongo. „Co odvedlo vaši pozornost, jestli se mohu zeptat?“

„ _Uh, to se dozvíte, až tu budete_ ,“ odvětil Stark a přerušil spojení.

„Zdá se mi to nebo zněl podrážděně?“ Drongo pohlédl na Bee. Trošku se zamračila a přikývla.

ooOoo

Byla to téměř dvě desetiletí, co byl Drongo naposledy v tak velkém městě. Když tehdy navštívil Tarnax IV, Trůnní svět Skrullů, šlo o památnou příležitost. Tohle město bylo jiné, ale vířilo životem stejně tak.

Navigační systém Iron Magea byl natolik pokročilý, že přistání od pilota nevyžadovalo přílišnou přesnost. Jednoduše proskenoval prostředí a vypočítal správnou rychlost a úhel pro přistání. A i když DNI systém použil naposledy před spoustou let, tak vyšel ze cviku jen trošičku a přistání šlo celkem hladce. Ovšem vzlétnutí rozhodně nechá na Starkovi.

Jakmile dosedli na zem, vypnul motory a deaktivoval navigační systémy. Umělá gravitace se vypnula, už když vstoupili do gravitačního pole planety, takže tohle vůbec nevyžadovalo jeho pozornost. Podpora života také automaticky nabídla kompletní provzdušnění a větrání, aby se systém filtrace vzduchu mohl vypnout rovněž. Když se postaral o tohle, poslední věcí, kterou udělal, bylo otevření hlavního vstupu do nákladového prostoru.

„Dobrá, pojďme se podívat, proč má náš velitel tak mizernou náladu,“ pronesl Drongo, jakmile si sejmul obroučku. Bee ho následovala ven bok po boku. Lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že ho netěšilo, že se v jeho přítomnosti cítila pohodlně. Zdálo se, jakoby se její vnitřní nedůvěra a neochota přijímat dotyk pomalu zmenšovaly, přinejmenším, když byla mezi svými. Drongo ji musel znovu ještě vidět mezi cizinci.

Dronga často považovali za nebezpečného kvůli jeho velikosti, síle a rodovým značkám, i když neměl v úmyslu kohokoli zastrašit. Zvykl si i na předsudky, na to, že ho vnímali jako velkého, hloupého a pomalého. Beeiny čisté a ostré instinkty v porovnání s tím považoval za docela příjemné.

Jak scházeli dolů koridorem vedoucím k nákladovému prostoru, pocítil na kůži chladný vzduch a z celého srdce doufal, že ostatní nezapomněli na jejich oblečení. Měl silnou kůži, ale chránila ho spíš před horkem než před chladem.

Stark, Loki a Juyu stáli už uvnitř nákladového prostoru, trochu stranou od otevřených dveří, aby se chránili před studeným větrem.

„Měli jste pravdu ohledně té zimy,“ řekl hned.

„Kruci, oblečení!“ zaklel Stark, jakmile je viděl. „Ještě jsme nenakoupili, pardon.“

„Pak tedy pro teď zkrátka zůstaneme uvnitř,“ soudil Drongo. Bee se také zachvěla, už nevypadala jako Skrull, ale teď kolem sebe obtočila paže a chytře si nechala narůst na pažích, těle a nohách šedou srst. „Nebo ty můžeš samozřejmě udělat tohle,“ usmál se na ni dolů.

Ostatní postoupili více dovnitř, pravděpodobně, aby mohli mluvit v soukromí. Stark se mračil, takže měl Drongo ohledně jeho nálady pravdu. Loki na druhou stranu působil klidně, ani ustaraně, ani rozrušeně. Byl to nezvyklý pohled. Ti dva obvykle reagovali na věci velmi podobně. Ani Juyu se nezdála ustaraná, ale protože zpravidla následovala Starkova nebo Lokiho příkladu, zatímco se rozhodovala, zda existovalo něco, čím se znepokojovat, nebylo to tak překvapivé.

„Takže… říkal jsi, že něco odvedlo vaši pozornost?“ nadhodil Drongo poté, co všichni tři zůstávali zticha.

„Narazili jsme na Lokiho kamaráda a Starkovi se nelíbí,“ vysvětlila Juyu jednoduše.

„Není to o tom, jestli se mi líbí,“ namítl okamžitě Stark. „Nevěřím mu. Ukázal se až moc podezřele.“

„Už to vysvětlil,“ podotkl Loki.

„Jo, vysvětlil, že tě hledal. To ho dělá ještě podezřelejším. Musí mít nějaký motiv.“

„Ano, jeho motivem bylo mě najít,“ ozřejmil mu Loki.

„Ale proč? Nemůžeš si vážně myslet, že se jednoho dne prostě rozhodl, že ‚Och, páni, nějakou dobu už jsem neviděl svýho dobrýho kámoše Lokiho, půjdu strávit tři roky jeho hledáním.‘ Nikdo neudělá nic takového bez důvodu.“

Loki zkřížil paže na hrudi a zhluboka se nadechl, jakoby se snažil uklidnit. To nebylo nikdy dobré znamení.

„Neříkám, že v tom není nic podezřelého,“ začal. „Dívám se na vše, co dělá a říká s rozumnou opatrností, ale také ho znám. Znám ho už velmi dlouho a nikdy mi nedal důvod zpochybňovat jeho loajalitu.“

„Ale také jsi ho dobu neviděl,“ hádal se Stark. „Naposledy, kdy jste se setkali, to bylo… kurva, než jsem se vůbec narodil. Za padesát let se může _spousta_ věcí změnit.“

„To může být pravda,“ souhlasil Loki. „Ale to že jsem ho neviděl pár dekád, nesmaže všechna ta staletí předtím. Pořád ho znám. Některé věci se na člověku nikdy nezmění a Hatchet není někdo, kdo by bodl do zad.“

„Nemůžeš vážně čekat, že budu tomu chlapovi jednoduše důvěřovat!“ zamračil se Stark a zvýšil hlas.

„Nežádám tě, abys mu věřil. Žádám tě, abys věřil _mně_. Jsem schopný posoudit jeho i jeho slova objektivně.“

„No, nevypadá to tak!“ odsekl Stark a Loki hněvem sevřel rty.

„Co nám o něm můžete říct?“ zeptal se Drongo. „Naše názory by vám mohly pomoci učinit rozhodnutí.“

Oba, Stark i Loki, se otočili, aby se na něj na okamžik zadívali a zatímco hádka nebyla bezpochyby zapomenuta, podařilo se mu trochu prolomit napětí.

„Je to přítel, kterého znám téměř celý svůj život,“ začal Loki. „Připouštím, že není nejvznešenější nebo nejčestnější ze společníků, ale je loajální a spolehlivý.“

„Je sprostý a pochybný a podle všeho neustále v potížích,“ procedil Stark. „Má velkou pusu a ještě větší ego.“

„Myslíš jako ty?“ nadhodil Drongo. Podobní lidé se často neshodli, to by vysvětlovalo Starkův hněv.

„Ne! Ne jako já, úplně jinak! Je to idiot!“

„Ale ne větší idiot než Loki,“ poznamenala Juyu.

„Nemohu uvěřit, že to říkám, ale děkuji ti,“ pohlédl na ni Loki.

„Zapomínáte na tu část s podezřelým?“ zeptal se Stark. „Nebo na bitku v taverně? Já ne! Určitě je to zločinec.“

„My jsme v podstatě piráti, Starku!“ pozvedl Loki rozčileně hlas. „Nejsme v morálním měřítku výš, obzvlášť ne já. Ve skutečnosti v porovnání se zločiny, kterých jsem se dopustil já, on je prakticky bezúhonný občan.“

„No, já ho nechci v blízkosti dívek,“ prohlásil Stark.

„O čem to teď mluvíš?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Očividně je to nějaký… záletník, musel jsi ho varovat, aby se držel dál od Juyu,“ připomněl Stark.

„Kvůli tomu jsem ho nevaroval,“ řekl mu Loki. „Stejně by se jí nedotkl.“

„Nevím, jestli by se mi mělo ulevit nebo bych se měla urazit,“ zamračila se Juyu.

„Není to nic osobního,“ pohlédl na ni Loki. „On se o takové věci obvykle nestará.“ Pak se otočil, aby se znovu podíval na Starka. „Pronáší sladké řeči, ale flirtuje, aniž by to dotáhl do konce. Jen rád škádlí a svádí pro samotné potěšení z toho. Varoval jsem ho, protože má tendenci pronášet nepřiměřené komentáře, když se nechá unést.“

„Já to pořád nechápu,“ reptal Stark. „Jsi princ! Jak to, že ses spřátelil s takovým chlapem? Zvlášť se svým povýšeným komplexem nadřazenosti.“

Loki přimhouřil oči a zatnul při tom komentáři čelist. Stark, pokud šlo o něj, vypadal, jako by si přál, aby ta slova mohl vzít zpátky, sotva je vypustil z úst.

„Co kdybychom to probrali později?“ nabídl Drongo. „Musíme se postarat o řadu věcí, zvláště o opravy.“

„Jo, máš pravdu,“ přikývl Stark a prsty si prohrábl vlasy. „Loki a já můžeme--“

„Já se sejdu s Hatchetem a seženu nějaké oblečení pro Dronga a Bee,“ přerušil ho Loki. „Ty můžeš probrat detaily s Vismiem.“

„Dobře, ale--“

„Nezdržím se dlouho,“ uzavřel Loki, otočil se a odcházel. Stark na moment zíral do prázdna.

„Myslím, že je naštvaný,“ řekla Juyu.

„Ano, všiml jsem si, díky Juyu,“ zakabonil se Stark.

„Neštěkej na mě, ty jsi ten, kdo začal vyšilovat.“

„Moje obavy jsou odůvodněné, dobře? Nemáme absolutně žádný důvod tomu chlápkovi věřit,“ zavrčel.

„Jen Lokiho slovo a jeho úsudku obvykle věříš,“ oponovala mu Juyu na oplátku. „Prostě se ti Hatchet nelíbí.“

„Jo, nelíbí se mi! Je… přestaneme o tom mluvit. Máme hodně práce a už jsme ztratili dost času.“

S tím se otočil a rovněž vypochodoval z nákladového prostoru.

„Rozhodně je také naštvaný,“ poznamenala Juyu.

„Precizní postřeh, Juyu,“ řekl jí Drongo.

ooOoo

Loki dostál svému slovu a vrátil se relativně brzy. Muž jménem Vismio však přijel dříve a zatímco Drongo nerozuměl místnímu jazyku, kterým mluvil, Stark byl plně schopný s ním vést konverzaci.

„Taky nevím, jak to dělají,“ prohodila Juyu, když si všimla, jak se dívá. „Stark řekl, že to je magická záležitost.“

„Rozhodně se na to později zeptám,“ pověděl jí Drongo. Byl si vědom Lokiho magických schopností, ačkoliv z nich toho zatím moc neviděl. Zvědavost ho neustále užírala, i když Loki byl ohledně informací poměrně sdílný, když ho zastihla nálada. Tak se Drongo dozvěděl, že neměl k dispozici všechnu svou moc. To dobře chápal. Věděl, jaké to bylo, když neměl Starou sílu na blízku. Jaký to byl pocit vědět, že jádro jeho moci bylo tam venku, ale mimo jeho dosah. Věděl, že jeho lidé zasadili Starou sílu na mnoho planet ve Stříbrné galaxii, ale Sarka nebyla jednou z nich. Přemýšlel, jestli Starkův domov mezi ně patřil nebo ne, nebo jestli zdroj Lokiho síly byl něco podobného. Vskutku existovala spousta věcí, které bylo třeba v budoucnu prozkoumat.

Ale právě teď se jeho pozornost soustředila hlavně na nově příchozího – již nechvalně známého Hatcheta – který způsobil, že jejich velitel byl v tak podezíravé a nespokojené náladě. Byl o trošku vyšší než Loki, ale měl stejně silnou a štíhlou postavu. Byl možná ještě hubenější než Loki, ale těžko říct, když byli oba zabalení ve svých pláštích. Co Dronga zaujalo, byly uši podobné Skrullům. Nikdy dřív neměl příležitost poznávat Stříbrnou galaxii a její rozličné rasy.

Když Vismio spočinul očima na bělovlasém muži, náhle se odmlčel a řekl Starkovi něco, co znělo jako otázka.

„Ne, je tady s naším souhlasem,“ řekl Stark jasně neochotně. „Takže 750, a to pokryje…“

„Prr, prr, prr!“ Hatchet se najednou zarazil a přešel zpátky ke Starkovi a Vismiovi, v náručí pytel, o nemž se Drongo domníval, že obsahuje jejich zimní oblečení, které jim Loki sehnal. „To malé letadlo se nepočítá jako druhá loď, kámo!“ Řekl přísně muži s modrou kůží. „Jeden dok, jedna loď, 500 nu-eků a ani uch víc, a ty to sakra dobře víš.“

Muž se na něj na oplátku zamračil. Hatchet si přesunul pytel do jedné ruky, zpola si ho hodil přes rameno a sáhl si do zadní kapsy.

„Tentokrát to vyřídím já,“ řekl. „Čím dřív se vypořádáš s korporátními kluky a zbavíš se jich, tím líp.“

„Nepotřebujeme, abys něco platil,“ odvětil mu Stark pevně.

„Radši bys prodal náklad za hubičku a nechal se oškubat?“ zeptal se Hatchet na oplátku. Stark otevřel pusu, aby se dál hádal, ale musel si uvědomit, že to skutečně nemá smysl a zůstal zticha.

„Neříkám, že to je dárek,“ uvedl na pravou míru Hatchet, jak vytahoval několik bankovek – očividně místní měna – z kapsy a začal počítat. Jakmile měl v ruce správnou částku, strčil je Vismiovi s pevným a jasně přezíravým „Přeju hezký den.“

Modrý muž si vzal peníze a otočil se, aby odešel se zlostným pohledem na rozloučenou.

„Pravidlo číslo jedna, děti,“ promluvil Hatchet, jak se otočil, když byl muž pryč. „Nikdy nevěřte korporátnímu chlapovi. Kdyby bylo po jejich, museli byste zaplatit za vzduch, který dýcháte.“

Stark zlostně zíral na týl Hatchetovy hlavy, když se přesouvali dovnitř, ale nekomentoval to.

Loki už předal Bee hromadu šatů, což převzala bez zaváhání. Hatchet hlasitě zahvízdal, když konečně zahlédl Dronga, pak mrknul na Lokiho.

„Nežertoval jsi o té výšce,“ prohodil, a pak s uculením hodil Drongovi pytel. „Tady máš, velkej kluku. Vybral jsem je jenom pro tebe.“

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se Stark. „Všechno co se hýbe, huh?“

„Och, žádný strach,“ řekl mu Hatchet, aniž by se na něj vůbec podíval. „Ty jsi definitivně pořád můj nejoblíbenější. Díky těm zlostným pohledům jsi docela okouzlující.“ Stark se samozřejmě zamračil ještě víc. Drongo viděl způsob, jakým Loki nad tou výměnou názorů protočil oči.

Drongo otevřel pytel a pátral, dokud nenašel kabát, který si mohl navléct, s otevřenými dveřmi do nákladového prostoru se uvnitř začalo dělat docela chladno. Byla úleva moct se konečně zabalit do tlusté látky.

Pak se Hatchet otočil a pohlédl na Bee a najednou se pozornost všech soustředila na ně. Stark je sledoval docela soustředěně, ale zdálo se, že i Loki je zvědavý na její reakci. Drongo byl jakbysmet. Spoléhal se na svá vlastní pozorování, ale Bee měla nepochybně vynikající instinkty, když přišlo na vycítění něčích úmyslů.

Pokud šlo o Dronga, byl si jist, že muž byl svým vlastním způsobem nebezpečný. Způsob, jakým očima rychle prolétl nákladový prostor, jakmile vstoupil, jasně ukázal, že byl zvyklý na nebezpečné prostředí. Také na způsobu, jakým se pohyboval a prohlížel si věci, bylo něco nepopiratelně kočičího. Jeho oči byly ostré a pozorné, ne surové, ale stále predátorské. Celé tělo měl pod kontrolou, mrštně elegantní a připravené skočit do akce během jediného úderu srdce.

Bee svírala své nové oblečení v rukách, jak zírala na muže a Hatchet zíral na oplátku na ni a mlčel poprvé od chvíle, co dorazil. Zvědavě naklonil hlavu a Dronga téměř fascinoval způsob, jakým se celé jeho chování proměnilo. Nebyla to příliš viditelná změna, ale jeho postoj, způsob, jakým držel ramena, pohled v jeho očích, všechno se zjemnilo. Okamžitě působil o něco méně nebezpečně, méně jako někdo, kdo je připravený skočit při prvním náznaku nebezpečí a spíš nevinně zvědavý.

Bee ho chvíli pozorovala, pak tiše zafuněla a jednoduše se otočila a odešla pryč se svými věcmi, zády k němu.

„Trochu divoká, ne?“ zeptal se Hatchet po chvíli ticha, znovu pohlédl na Lokiho s potěšeným úsměvem.

„Fér varování,“ ozvala se Juyu. „Nemluví a nemá ráda doteky. Udělej něco, co nemá ráda a rozseká tě na kousky.“

„Už teď se mi líbí,“ deklaroval Hatchet vesele a Loki se zasmál.

„Nevím, kam zařadit její reakci,“ řekl Stark se zamračením.

„Nebyla nepřátelská,“ konstatoval Loki. „Stačí to?“

Stark si zavrčel pod nos něco, co bylo příliš potichu, aby to někdo slyšel.

„Myslím, že mi něco uniklo,“ odtušil Hatchet a skákal pohledem mezi nimi.

„Pojďme si místo toho promluvit o obchodu,“ řekl Loki. „Máme prodávat korporaci?“

„To záleží,“ pokrčil Hatchet rameny. „Kouknu se, co máte.“

„Proč potřebujeme, aby se koukal na naše věci?“ zeptal se Stark, ruce překřížené na hrudi.

„Protože já znám místní ceny, takže se mnou nemůžou vyjebat?“ navrhl Hatchet. „Taky mám pocit, že jsem už investoval.“

„Dostaneš své peníze zpátky, jakmile něco prodáme,“ ujistil ho Loki.

„Myslíš, že bych přijal peníze od mého milovaného prince?“ zeptal se Hatchet rozhořčeně.

„Ano, myslím,“ ušklíbl se Loki.

„Ano, přijal,“ ušklíbl se Hatchet zpátky. „Ale, domluvím vám slevu, kde budu moct.“

„Vážně necháme tohohle chlapa, aby si sem jen tak přitančil a vzal si na starost tyhle věci?!“ vyštěkl Stark. „Co prodat a kde koupit, rozhoduje to, že ví líp? Protože s tím já sakra nesouhlasím! Ve skutečnosti jsem asi dvě galaxie a šest hvězdných soustav daleko od toho, abych s tím souhlasil! Nemáme důvod mu věřit, takže mu věřit nebudeme!“

Nastal pouze okamžik ticha, jakmile Stark domluvil. Loki na něj zaměřil pohled a zhluboka se nadechl, očividně se k něčemu rozhodl.

„Starku, pojď se mnou. Teď,“ vyzval ho Loki vyrovnaně a zamířil pryč, pravděpodobně k jejich pokoji. Stark sevřel čelist, ještě jednou věnoval Hatchetovi zlostný pohled a následoval ho.

Drongo, Juyu a Hatchet je sledovali odcházet v tichosti.

„Tak, hádám, že si prostě prohlídnu náklad,“ řekl Hatchet poté, co ti dva byli pryč. „Mohlo by to trvat pár hodin, než si vyřídí svou malou mileneckou hádku.“

„Zdáš se s tím být naprosto v klidu,“ poukázala Juyu, když muž začal prohlížet bedny a sudy kolem nich.

„Nic, co by se v minulosti nestalo,“ trhnul Hatchet rameny. „Loki se jen nemůže spokojit s těmi nudnými. Ale tentokrát mě nikdo nebodnul, tak je všechno v pohodě.“

„Bodnul?“ ptala se Juyu.

„Ach ano, Amora a Lorelei,“ odpověděl Hatchet s malým úšklebkem. „Bohužel to není můj příběh, abych ho mohl vyprávět,“ dodal s úsměvem, pak se přesunul, aby vyšplhal na několik krabic a zkontroloval jejich obsah.

„Můžeš jít, jestli chceš,“ řekl Drongo Juyu. „Já zůstanu a budu na něj dohlížet.“

„Nejsem si jistá, jestli chci být někde poblíž Starkova a Lokiho pokoje,“ odpověděla a pohnula se, aby si sedla na nějaké bedny. Drongo udělal totéž a vytáhl další oblečení z pytle, aby si je mohl obléknout.

Hatchet nepromluvil, zatímco se svižně pohyboval od bedny k bedně, jak si prohlížel věci. Drongo si jím vůbec nebyl jistý. Bral Lokiho důvěru a Beein nedostatek nepřátelství jako dobrá znamení, ale kvůli té zřetelné kočičí nátuře, kterou měl k němu přidruženou, byl trochu opatrný. Byl lovec nebo predátor? Ti dva byli velmi podobní a někdy velice těžce rozpoznatelní. Oba byli nebezpeční, ale pouze jednoho z nich bylo bezpečné mít kolem sebe. Drongo se nemohl rozhodnout, kterým z nich právě byl.

Hatchet si všiml, že Bee byla jiná a podle toho se k ní choval, aniž by ho museli varovat. Odešla, jako by nebyl hoden větší pozornosti, jako by nebyl hrozbou, na kterou by musela dávat pozor, ale ani ne dostatečně zajímavý, aby se na něj dívala. Ale jeho chování se změnilo jako bludný vánek, vážný v jednu chvíli, opatrný v další, pak jasně radostný a bezstarostný. Chaotický bylo pro to jedno slovo, nepředvídatelný bylo další. Dokázal pochopit, proč si Loki užíval společnost někoho takového. Stejně, divoký vánek rozzářil i malé plameny a Loki na začátku nebyl nic než klidný malý plamen.

Pro teď věděl s jistotou jen jednu věc; Stark by nechtěl, aby ho tu nechali s jejich nákladem a jeho dílnou samotného. Tak se Drongo zabalil do svého nového silného oblečení, dohlížel na něj a pozoroval.


	50. Navždy

_Galaxie Mléčná dráha_

_Soustava Tilnast_

_Planeta Sarka_

Tony si obvykle zatraceně dobře dokázal udržet přehled o tom, jak se dostal z bodu A do bodu B, pokud se do věci nezapojilo hojné množství alkoholu. Tentokrát nicméně nedokázal ani za život vysvětlit, jak se on a Loki dostali od hádky – v podstatě ječení – k šukání na jejich posteli. Protože jakkoli divně to mohlo znít; rozzlobený sex obvykle opravdu nebylo nic pro ně. A možná že to vůbec nebyl rozzlobený sex. Oh, bylo to rychlé a tvrdé a horečnaté, ale Tony se cítil spíš zoufale než rozzlobeně. Bylo těžké porozumět všemu, co mu běželo v tu chvíli hlavou, takže možná cítil i hněv. Alespoň věděl, že se nezlobil na Lokiho, ne doopravdy.

Ne že by se staral o hněv, když pevně svíral Lokiho boky a na rtech měl chuť jeho kůže. Loki ho hladkýma nohama pevně svíral kolem pasu, tmavé vlasy měl rozprostřené po posteli, zcuchané a chaotické, a dlouhé prsty zarýval do bílého povlečení, jak se Tony pohyboval téměř zběsilým tempem. S každým zvukem, který Loki vydal, dokázal jen myslet na víc. Tvrději, hlouběji, rychleji. Kdyby byl Loki člověk, Tonyho prsty by mu na bledé kůži zanechaly tmavé modřiny, k čertu, kdyby byl člověk, pravděpodobně by si tohle tolik neužíval s ohledem na to, jak málo se připravili. Ale on si to užíval. Kůži měl teplou a kluzkou potem, tváře a hrudník zardělé a kousal se do rtů, takže je měl vlhké a krvavě rudé. A Tony stále potřeboval víc.

Bylo to pro něj tak netypické, cítit se takhle, zvlášť při sexu, ale zkrátka si nemohl pomoct. Něco mu divoce hořelo hluboko v hrudi, naléhalo na něj. Milovat Lokiho bylo občas příliš ohromující. Nic z vřelých, zastřených a komfortních emocí, které Tony věřil, že by cítit měl. Byl to volný pád. Bylo to děsivé a vzrušující. Srdce mu z toho bušilo příliš silně a příliš rychle, jak mu s vervou pumpovalo krev do žil. Bylo to, jako by se neměl čeho držet, jen jeho, zatímco svět uháněl kolem. Ale bez ohledu na to, jak obrovské nebo děsivé to bylo, nikdy to nechtěl přestat cítit.

Nezáleželo na tom, že měl kvůli tomu pocit, jakoby se mu svírala hruď, protože mu to zároveň vyčistilo mysl. Možná tunelové vidění, možná jen opravdová schopnost myslet jasně. Ale těch tisíc věcí, které mu neustále běželo myslí, jednoduše zmizelo s polibkem a on věděl, že tohle bylo přesně to, co chtěl a potřeboval. A jakmile držel něco takhle blízko svému srdci, zapuštěné tak hluboce pod kůží, nemohl se toho vzdát. Prostě nemohl. Musel se prsty zabořit hluboko a držet se toho, aby mu to nevyklouzlo ze sevření.

Možná proto právě teď tak pevně svíral Lokiho. Možná proto si přál, aby jeho ruce mohly zanechat modřiny ve tvaru prstů. Protože on se nemohl pustit, nikdy se nemohl pustit, ale děsilo ho, že bude muset. Miloval ho, do hajzlu, miloval ho tak zatraceně moc. Loki to musel vědět.

Už byl příliš blízko vyvrcholení. Všechno to bylo rychlé a až moc rajcovní a on neměl tušení, jak dlouho dokáže pokračovat, ale musel, ještě o trochu víc. Chtěl vidět, jak se Loki rozsype jako první, chtěl ho udělat tvrději než kdykoliv předtím. Opravdu-opravdu to chtěl.

Zahákl paži pod Lokiho nohu a zvedl si ji přes rameno a současně se předklonil, změnil úhel a dostal se ještě hlouběji. Loki vydal dlouhý, lahodný sten, jeho prsty v pokrývkách zesílily sevření, až roztrhly látku. Tony otočil hlavu a políbil ho na vnitřní stranu stehna, těsně nad kolenem, pak se začal pohybovat stejnou rychlostí a intenzitou jako předtím. Jen takhle klouzal mnohem hlouběji. Nemohl zadržet vlastní steny, ne že by chtěl. Cítil se až moc skvěle, aby zůstal potichu.

Loki vykřikl slastí pokaždé, když se Tonymu podařilo přirazit ve správném úhlu a Tony se tím zvukem cítil opilý. Každý zvuk, který z něj dokázal vymámit, byl pro něj. Každé dýchavičné zasténání, každý hluboký povzdech a skoro-slovo bylo pro něj. To díky němu se Loki cítil takhle dobře. On byl ten, kdo ho takhle viděl, roztaženého na přikrývkách, téměř úplně ztraceného v potěšení. Potřeboval vyvrcholit tak strašně, že to skoro bolelo, ale pokračoval dál. Pokračoval s očima upřenýma do Lokiho tváře.

„Dotkni se sám sebe, nech mě tě vidět,“ vydechl. Nechtěl nic jiného než pokračovat, dokud Loki nevyvrcholí bez dotyku, ale byl moc daleko, aby vydržel o mnoho déle. Loki byl těsný a kluzký olejem a Tony byl tvrdý jako kámen, ještě než ze sebe shodili oblečení.

Loki otevřel oči a díval se na Tonyho, když obtáčel prsty kolem své délky. Začal se hladit, jeho sevření pevné a tempo rychlé. Zorničky měl tak rozšířené, že jeho oči vypadaly skoro úplně černé. Tony přirazil ještě tvrději, až se Lokimu zadrhl dech. Viděl, že je blízko, rozpoznal signály ze způsobu, jakým se hladil, z pohledu na jeho tvář, jak se přestal tak soustředit, jak jeho oči vypadaly téměř skelné. 

Netrvalo to dlouho. Loki se na posteli prohnul, ze rtů mu unikly hlasité zvuky, sperma mu potřísnilo prsty a břicho. Tony nedokázal vydržet o vteřinu déle, přestal se ovládat v okamžiku, kdy cítil, jak se Loki kolem něj svírá. Ještě několikrát přirazil, zasunul se tak hluboko, jak mohl. Pustil Lokiho nohu, teprve až když mu tělem proběhl poslední ze záchvěvů. Pak se na něj jednoduše zhroutil. Nestaral se o teplý, lepkavý nepořádek na Lokiho břiše, nebo že se sám zašpinil, cítil se dobře. Miloval, že Loki tak snadno unesl jeho váhu. Ani se z něj ještě nevytáhl, chtěl nejdřív popadnout dech.

Loki také ztěžka oddychoval, jeho hrudník se rychle zvedal a klesal. Nestrčil do Tonyho, aby ho ze sebe skulil. Jedna jeho ruka se dokonce zvedla, aby ho malátně pohladila po boku. Tony se tím cítil směšně potěšený. Byli si tak blízko, jak to fyzicky jenom šlo a to byl neuvěřitelně dobrý pocit.

Nemohlo to však trvat věčně a po nějaké době do něj Loki trochu šťouchnul. Tony narážku pochopil a nadzvedl se, aby z něj sundal svou váhu a podepřel přitom Lokiho hlavu svými pažemi. Díval se mu dolů do tváře, která byla stále uvolněná a klidná, a protože pořád ještě neměl co říct, sklonil se, aby ho znovu políbil. Ne tvrdě a s kousáním, jako na začátku tohohle všeho. Počínal si jemně a důkladně, vychutnával si chuť a pocit z líbání, doznívající dlouhé chvíle. Teprve když se jejich rty oddělily, se vytáhl a překulil, načež sebou žuchnul na postel vedle něj. Když se Loki přetočil a schoulil se po jeho boku – jako vždy – spočinul hlavou na Tonyho hrudi a přehodil přes něj nohu, okamžitě se cítil lehčí. Na oplátku kolem něj obtočil ruce v těsném objetí, nepouštěl ho, nikdy ho nepustí.

„Jsi takový blázen,“ ozval se Loki po chvíli ticha.

„Cožeto?“ zamumlal Tony. Mozek mu ještě úplně nenaskočil do obvyklé rychlosti.

„Nemysli si, že nevím, že tohle všechno bylo kvůli Hatchetovi,“ prokračoval Loki. A opravdu, Tony vážně začínal nenávidět zvuk jeho jména.

„Vzpomínáš si, že je tu jedno jméno, které nechceš, abych vyslovil, pokud se blížíme tomu být nazí? Můžeme jeho jméno přidat na ten seznam taky?“ Loki se nadzvedl z jeho hrudníku, aby se na něj mohl podívat.

„O tomhle to celé je, nebo ne? Nejde jen o podezření ohledně jeho motivů nebo jednoduchou opatrnost. Není to nic z toho, o čem jsi mluvil. Jsi jenom teritoriální.“

„Mám pádný důvody pro to, aby se mi nelíbilo, když se tady takhle ukázal,“ hádal se Tony. A jo, super, byli zpátky tam, kde začali. Měli by si dozvuk užívat o něco dýl.

„Ano, jsem si toho vědom,“ Loki na něj přísně pohlédl. „Také jsem opatrný, na rozumné úrovni.“

„Ne, víš co, to není úplně pravda. Můžu vidět, že pro něj máš slabost, dobře? Možná tě neznám staletí, ale znám tě. Nejsi tak opatrný jako obvykle.“

„Samozřejmě, že nejsem _tak_ opatrný,“ pronesl Loki. „Není to cizinec. Znám ho.“

„To je přesně ono! Nejsi svý obvyklý super-podezíravý já, takže musím být místo tebe ten ostražitý.“

„Možná mám pro něj slabost,“ připustil Loki. „Ale nejsem slepý. Nepodceňuj mě tak. Myslím, že ho někdo poslal, aby mě našel.“

A dobře, co? Tony se posadil, trochu se zamračil. Fajn, tak nečekal, že tohle vyjde z Lokiho úst.

„Asgard?“ zeptal se. Loki zavrtěl hlavou.

„Určitě ne Odin ani Thor,“ odpověděl Loki. „Odin ho tolik nezná. A Hatchet nesnáší Thora, takže to je také nepravděpodobné.“

No, to byl další dílek skládačky, který vklouzl na své místo. Tony nevěděl, jaký jejich bratrský vztah býval, ale z toho, co se doposud dozvěděl, Thora celkově dobře přijímali všichni, hodně lidí ho milovalo. Někdo, kdo preferoval Lokiho společnost nad společnost milovaného korunního prince – ve skutečnosti někdo, kdo staršího Odinsona otevřeně rád neměl – prostě řekněme, že chápal, proč se to Lokimu zamlouvalo.

„Byl to asi můj… možná Frey,“ uvažoval Loki.

„Uh, král z Alfheimu, že by?“ zeptal se a Loki přikývl. Lokiho strýc, ale věděl, že by na něj tak odkazovat neměl. No, Hatchet byl elf, tak by to dávalo smysl. „Takže nevěříš jeho historce o té dívce a vyhnanství?“

„Ne, tomu věřím,“ řekl Loki. „Věřím, že to, co nám řekl, je všechno, co ví. Vztah mezi některými elfími rodinami může být zlý, takže se tam toho pravděpodobně událo víc, než o čem Hatchet ví. Ta dívka byla možná zabita, na tom ve skutečnosti nezáleží. Možná to bylo připravené, možná ne, to je vedlejší. Hatchet měl pravdu v jedné věci; posloužil jako obětní beránek. Je pravděpodobné, že ho využijí, aby něco takového urovnali. Nemá ani status, ani rodinu. Naše přátelství byla jediná věc, která ho přiblížila ke dvoru. Také nebyl právě moc oblíbený.“

„Šokující. Takže si myslíš, že ho opravdu vypověděli a že později ho za tebou Frey poslal? Proč? Co by Frey chtěl?“

„To já nevím,“ pokrčil Loki rameny. „Možná to ani nebyl on, je to jen odhad. Frey určitě ví o všem, co se stalo, včetně mé invaze na Midgard. Pochybuji, že se snaží udělat laskavost Odinovi, tak možná Frigga… opravdu nevím.“

Tony o tom na okamžik přemýšlel. Tak to definitivně dávalo věcem nový rozměr. No, taky to znamenalo, že něco z toho, co řekl, byly naprosté hovadiny.

„Promiň,“ řekl. „Jsem idiot.“ Loki pozvedl obočí. „Samozřejmě, že jsi dost opatrný.“

Jako by Loki byl ten typ, který se nechá zaslepit úsměvem nebo uchlácholit velkým objetím. Prosím, co si vůbec myslel? Loki nikdy nebral nic za bernou minci. Ovšem, že si uvědomoval, že s Hatchetovou historkou bylo něco v nepořádku.

„Jsem opatrný, ale nejsem podezíravý,“ prohlásil Loki. „Je velmi nepravděpodobné, že by měl Hatchet zlé úmysly.“

Znovu, Loki neřekl „nemožné“, jen „velmi nepravděpodobné“. Tony by měl věnovat více pozornosti těmto jemným rozdílům. Loki vždycky volí svá slova pečlivě.

„Hodláš ho konfrontovat? Zeptat se ho, kdo ho poslal?“

Loki se zasmál. „Ne.“

„Proč ne?“

„Protože jestli je stále stejný, jestli je pořád takový, jakého si ho pamatuji, brzy se přizná. Nikdy mi nedokázal lhát, ne dlouho. Nemělo by to trvat víc než pár dní. Považuj to za test a nezasahuj.“

Tony chvíli zíral na drobný úsměv, který Lokimu pohrával na rtech.

„Dobře, musíš mi říct, co vy dva spolu máte. Nemůžu si to zařadit.“

Vnímal tam blízkost, zatracenou intimitu nebo něco. Viděl to ve způsobu, jakým se Hatchet tak lehce nakláněl do Lokiho prostoru, jako by to dělal milionkrát předtím, jak mu to Loki dovolil. Viděl nevyslovené rozhovory, jak si porozuměli na základě několika pohledů. Byla mezi nimi spousta historie. Loki mluvil s jistotou o jeho loajalitě, i když si byl jistý, že ten chlápek ve skutečnosti lhal o tom, proč ho hledal. Chápal, proč si byl Loki některými věcmi o něm jistý, ale některé detaily pořád nedávaly smysl.

„Je to přítel,“ prohlásil Loki. „Říkal jsem ti to.“

„Jen přítel? Ne, nedívej se na mě tak. Někdo, koho znáš celý svůj život, se objeví a očividně jste si blízcí. Divíš se, že mě to zajímá?“

Loki mu položil ruku na hruď a zatlačil ho zpátky na postel. Naklonil se nad ním, tak aby jeden na druhého pořádně viděli.

„Je to žárlivost?“

„Ne… tak to není,“ bránil se Tony. Vážně nevěděl, jak to říct. Bylo to víc než to, ale těžko se to vysvětlovalo. Nechtěl znít uboze. Nechtěl kňourat jako chamtivé dítě. „Miluju tě,“ začal. „A vím, že v tomhle jsme teď spolu už pár let, ale… jak by to mohlo někdy konkurovat staletím--“

Loki mu položil prst na rty, aby ho utišil.

„Není to konkurence,“ oponoval. „A já nejsem žádná odměna, kterou lze vyhrát.“

„To já vím,“ namítl Tony.

„Důvod, proč jsem s tebou, není ten, že jsi byl jediný muž kolem, nebo proto že jsme byli v posledních pár letech neustále spolu. Dal jsem ti svou lásku a nevezmu si ji zpátky jen proto, že někdo, koho mám rád, se vrátil do mého života. Nebo si myslíš, že je má láska tak vrtkavá? Něco, po čem může chňapnout každý? Něco, co dám snadno?“

„Já vím, že tak to není, ale jestli už jsi mu ji dal--“

„Měl bych se obávat návratu do Midgardu?“ zeptal se Loki. „Odvrátíš se ode mne a vrátíš se k ní?“

„Ty víš, že ne,“ odpověděl Tony.

„Pak pochybuješ o mé loajalitě?“

„Ne, ne ovšem že ne!“ bránil se Tony a položil mu ruce kolem pasu, jen aby ho znovu držel.

„Tak čeho se tak bojíš?“ zeptal se Loki s úsměvem. Byl to jeden z těch okamžiků, kdy se Tony cítil neuvěřitelně mladě.

„Nevím… že já jsem jen… já… užvaněný vynálezce s podivným smyslem pro humor a nezdravým komplexem hrdiny. Že ty jsi bůh, že možná chceš někoho víc… vhodnýho.“

Bylo to poprvé, co cítil, že možná nebyl pro Lokiho dost dobrý. A to bylo děsivé.

„Och, ticho, ty blázne,“ zabručel Loki a políbil ho. Bylo to dlouhé a hluboké, ujišťující spojení. A tak Tony musel zesílit své sevření.

Loki se přesunul na něj a sedl si obkročmo na jeho boky, dokud se k sobě úplně netiskli. Když ho Loki pustil, nevzdálil se, pořád dýchali stejný vzduch, centimetry od sebe.

„Jen ty,“ ujistil ho tiše. „Pouze ty.“

Tony přikývl a stáhl si ho k dalšímu polibku. Loki se nebránil. Líbali se znovu a znovu, zabalení v náručí toho druhého a konečně poslední tíha, kterou Tony cítil, že mu svírá hrudník, zmizela.

Pak se Loki zasmál do jednoho z jejich polibků.

„Co?“ zeptal se Tony také s úsměvem.

„No, nemáš důvody žárlit,“ začal a zašklebil se. „Ale lhal bych, kdybych řekl, že jsem si neužil tvůj malý teritoriální výbuch.“

„Jo?“

„Dokud nejsi majetnický.“

„Jsem rád, že umíš ocenit ten rozdíl,“ podotkl Tony. Mohl by zmínit, že Pepper nebyla moc dobrá na rozlišování toho rozdílu a že tím tak či tak nebyla moc ohromena, ale měl víc rozumu, než aby nadnesl ze všech lidí v tuhle chvíli zrovna Pepper. To její jméno Loki zakázal v jejich posteli. Pochopitelné, vážně.

„Přesto jsi byl hloupý,“ usmál se Loki a zavlnil boky kupředu. Tony byl pořád trochu citlivý a ještě nebyl připravený na další kolo, ale byl to dobrý pocit.

„Protože jsem teritoriální?“ zeptal se Tony. „Je humorný, že to říkáš zrovna ty, který mi pravidelně necháváš na krku cucfleky velikosti planety.“

„Protože žárlíš,“ opravil ho Loki. „Můžeš být klidně teritoriální. Nikdo se mnou nikdy takový nebyl.“

„Těžko tomu můžu uvěřit,“ pochyboval Tony, jak hladil Lokiho nahoru a dolů po zádech. „Koukal ses v poslední době do zrcadla?“

Loki se zasmál a znovu ho políbil, kousl ho do spodního rtu, pak to místo pohladil jazykem.

„Já nevím,“ řekl Loki poté, co se zase odtáhl. „Někteří žárlili, ale bylo to spíš majetnictví, tělesná touha, než co jiného.“ Dál pomalu pohyboval svými boky a díky oleji z dřívějška a Lokiho spermatu bylo to klouzání perfektně kluzké. „Ale nic jiného,“ pokračoval. „Nebyli mi ani tak oddaní nebo si nemysleli, že by princ byl ochotný se spokojit pouze s jediným milencem.“

„No, já jsem oddaný,“ prohlásil Tony a začal se pod ním pohybovat, když jeho pták začal znovu hrdinsky projevovat zájem. „A chci být jediný.“

„Jsi,“ slíbil Loki a Tony si ho stáhl dolů pro další polibek. Bylo to hodně jiné než předtím. Prostě se dál hýbali a otírali o sebe a líbali. Loki ztvrdl dřív než Tony, ale ten ho záhy následoval. Už mu nebylo dvacet, ale byl Tony zatracený Stark, a jestli jeho neskutečně sexy milenec chtěl víc, on mu to zatraceně hodlá dopřát. Opravdu nebylo tak těžké držet krok, když uváží všechny okolnosti.

„Zůstaň,“ nakázal pak Loki, rukou pevně spočíval na jeho reaktoru, zatímco si sedal. Jak se bůh pohnul, znovu ucítil, jak vlhký a kluzký Loki pořád ještě je od oleje a jejich spermatu. Jeho pták definitivně nepotřeboval další povzbuzování, jen se podívat na Lokiho stačilo a cítit ten nepořádek, který nadělali při prvním kole. Ani se neobtěžovali se otřít. Celé to bylo zatraceně špinavé. Zdálo se, že Lokimu to nevadilo… ne že Tonymu ano.

Loki se natáhl, aby ho vzal do ruky, párkrát ho pohladil po celé délce, jen aby dostal plnou erekci. Pak nasměroval Tonyho penis do svého zadku, pořád ještě uvolněného a kluzkého. Bylo to jiné, klouzat takhle dovnitř. Ne tak těsné, ale neskutečně vlhké. Tony sténal rozkoší a Loki mručel také, zněl velmi spokojeně.

„Seš tak zatraceně úžasnej,“ lichotil mu Tony. Natáhl se, aby sevřel Lokiho boky, aby cítil, jak se hýbe. Loki položil své ruce na jeho a putoval s nimi níž, až se mu Tonyho prsty zaryly do zadku, rozprostřené na jeho hýždích. Tony stiskl a pevně ho sevřel.

Loki nezrychlil tempo, ani po dlouhých minutách. Dál se pohyboval pomalu, zvedal se a klesal zpátky dolů na Tonyho délku. Nebyl to jenom úžasný pocit, sledovat Lokiho dalo všemu úplně nový rozměr. To, jak mu oplácel pohled, jak měl prsty roztažené na jeho hrudi, sledovat, jak se jeho dýchání pomalu zrychlovalo, Tony si byl absolutně jistý, že se nikdy nechtěl nikoho jiného znovu takhle dotýkat. Nic nemohlo nikdy tohle překonat.

Přesunul jednu ruku, aby Lokiho stáhl dolů, protože ho musel znovu políbit. Loki se snadno nechal, jeho pomalý rytmus nezaváhal ani na chvíli. Když polibek skončil, Tony ho nenechal se vzdálit, ale držel svou ruku vzadu na jeho krku a tiskl jejich čela k sobě.

„Jen ty,“ vydechl. „Jenom ty.“

„Jenom ty,“ opakoval Loki.

Tony nebyl na velkolepá vyznání lásky, nebyl v nich dobrý, tak neřekl nic jiného, ale věřil, že Loki mu rozuměl. Jen ty. Jenom ty. Navždy.


	51. Slyš můj příteli, já mlčím

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitolu obetovala OGESka, které tímto moc děkuji :)

_Galaxie Mléčná dráha_

_Soustava Tilnast_

_Planeta Sarka_

Loki nechal Starka spát v jejich posteli. Potichu se oblékl a zamířil zpátky do nákladového prostoru. V momentě, kdy tam dorazil, seděl Drongo, už plně ustrojený v zimním oblečení, na velké bedně a Hatchet nedaleko od něj pohodlně lenošil na jiné z krabic a škrábal něco na kousek papíru.

„Díky, že jsi tu zůstal, Drongo,“ poděkoval Loki, když byl dostatečně blízko.

„To nic nebylo,“ odpověděl obr, stoupl si a lenivě se protáhl. „Juyu se tu taky nějakou dobu zdržela, ale před chvílí se rozhodla zkontrolovat sestru.“

„Jdi si odpočinout, něco sněz,“ vybídl ho Loki. „Mám to pod kontrolou.“

„Je otravný, ale nedělal žádné potíže,“ oznámil mu Drongo předtím, než odešel. Hatchet se nad tím ušklíbl, očividně naslouchal jejich konverzaci.

„Tak co, žárlil?“ zeptal se Hatchet, jakmile spolu zůstali sami. Loki v odpověď vyhýbavě zabručel, ale stejně tím u elfa vyvolal úsměv. „Nemáš zač,“ prohlásil drze. Jistě, jak jinak.

Loki přešel za něj, ruce mu položil na ramena a zaryl se do nich prsty… tvrdě. Hatchet sebou škubnul a okamžitě se napřímil. Naklonil se blíž, aniž by jen trochu povolil sevření.

„Nehraj s ním žádné hry,“ varoval ho tichým, ale přísným tónem.

„Ano, můj princi,“ řekl Hatchet a koutkem oka na něj vrhl letmý pohled. „Jak si přeješ.“

Loki přikývl a pustil ho. Hatchet zakroužil rameny a váhavě se na něj zadíval. Díval se pak na něj ještě notnou chvíli, pátravě, jak se snažil dát si všechno dohromady a pochopit situaci.

„On není jen milenec, že?“ zeptal se pak.

„Ne,“ odpověděl jednoduše Loki. Hatchet si ho chvíli prohlížel, pak se jeho oči mírně rozšířily v uvědomění.

„Je to vážné, že jo? Ne jen trochu. Tohle je naprosto vážné.“

„Ano, to je,“ přitakal Loki. Bylo nejlepší si vše vyjasnit co nejdříve.

„Loki, je to smrtelník –“

„Ani slovo,“ přerušil ho Loki s varovným pohledem. Hatchet věděl, kdy je zbytečné začít se hádat. Odvrátil pohled. Chvíli mu trvalo, než tu novinku strávil.

„Oh, to je… huh, to jsem nečekal… to je prostě… páni… uhm… to je skvělé, opravdu. Báječná zpráva… a uh… tak promiň, hádám,“ rozhodl se nakonec. „Budu se odteďka chovat slušně.“

„V tom nejsi moc dobrý,“ odpověděl Loki hned. Hatchet zafrkal smíchy.

„Ne, ale budu se upřímně snažit. To ze mě dělá mnohem méně otravnou osobu.“

To byla jistě pravda. Loki jen doufal, že to bude stačit, aby nálada mezi Hatchetem a posádkou – a hlavně Starkem – zůstala mírumilovná.

Hatchet se postavil a podával mu kousek papíru, na který až doteď psal.

„Napsal jsem tam, kolik můžete čekat, že dostanete za svoje věci. Ale předpokládám, že nechcete prodat žádný alyndor.“

„Jistěže ne,“ souhlasil Loki a papír si převzal.

„Napsal jsem nejnižší prodejní cenu. Jestli vám nabídnou míň, prostě jim řekněte, ať si to strčí do prdele. Jestli zeDat zkusí bejt lakomej, dej mi vědět a já vám seženu jiné kupce. Ale ten korporátní chlápek právě viděl, že máte někoho uvnitř, tak se s vámi pravděpodobně nepokusí znovu vyjebat.“

„To je rozhodně dobré vědět,“ přikývl Loki.

„Co se týče oprav a zásob… no, Drongo mi řekl něco o rozsahu škod. Nebude laciné to opravit. Jsem si jistý, že to už víš.“

„Stark to zvládne opravit sám, pokud bude mít vhodné nářadí a materiály,“ sdělil mu Loki. „Možná bude jen potřebovat pár rukou navíc, aby to bylo rychleji hotové.“

„Oh, vážně? No, tak to nebude tak drahé. Mohl bys mi napsat seznam, můžu se pozeptat, sehnat kvalitu za dobrou cenu.“

„To je to, co tu děláš?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Převážně. Výhoda toho, že ti každej rozumí,“ vysvětlil Hatchet. „Jsem něco jako prostředník, dávám dohromady kupující a dodavatele. Tak vždycky vím, kdo prodává co a za kolik.“

Loki znovu přikývl. „Dobře, uděláme to tedy takhle,“ souhlasil. „Stark bude muset ten seznam sepsat sám a my potřebujeme nejdřív něco prodat.“

„Pak tedy můžu začít se zásobami – jídlem a dalšími nezbytnostmi. Nemáte tu žádné speciální požadavky. Můžu zařídit, aby to přišlo za pár dní, až budete mít peníze.“

„To zní dobře,“ řekl Loki. „Potřebuji ale zjistit, kolik nám zbylo. Pojď.“

Vykročil hlouběji dovnitř a Hatchet ho pochopitelně následoval.

„Řekneš mi někdy, proč nejsi na Ásgardu?“ zeptal se Hatchet po chvíli ticha.

„Časem,“ odvětil Loki.

„Je to špatné, že jo? Není toho mnoho, co by tě mohlo přimět odejít.“

„Později, Hatchete. Slibuji,“ pohlédl na něj Loki. Hatchet mu chvíli pohled oplácel, pak kývl.

„Dobře, počkám,“ řekl. „Nepospíchej.“

Nehodlal mu to říkat teď. Ne, když musel ještě Hatchet vyrukovat s pravdou ven, pokud šlo o jeho skutečné úmysly. On bude muset být tím, kdo řekne pravdu jako první. Loki mu poté na oplátku nabídne svůj příběh. A pak, ani Stark ještě nevěděl všechno a on musel být tím prvním, kdo se to dozví.

ooOoo

Příštího dne se Vismio vrátil prodiskutovat, co chtějí prodat. I když Stark na Hatchetův seznam chvíli zlostně zíral, pořád ho dokázal dobře využít. Muže z korporátu zcela očividně podráždilo, že byli tak dobře informovaní. Stále se snažil držet ceny co nejnižší, ale Stark si v obchodních diskuzích vedl až příliš dobře. Dal jasně najevo, že měli možné kupce mimo zeDat, a pokud by Vismio nenabídl víc, mohli by jednoduše místo toho zaplatit za povolení k obchodování. Nakonec prodali věci za slušnou cenu. V ten okamžik zřejmě nebyli Vismiovi oblíbenci.

Stark trval na tom, aby nejprve vrátili peníze Hatchetovi, bezpochyby mu nechtěl být nic dlužný. Byl si jist, že Stark nikdy ve svém životě nikomu peníze nedlužil. Musela to být pro něj zvláštní zkušenost.

Hatchet slíbil, že se vrátí, aby jim řekl, kolik bude stát znovu naplnit loď zásobami. Jediný důvod, proč mu Loki nedal volnou ruku, byl ten, že věděl, že Stark by nesouhlasil. Hatchet se vědoucně usmál a potřásl hlavou, když mu Loki řekl, aby přišel znovu, než se objednají zásoby. Ale samozřejmě udělal, jak mu bylo řečeno.

Bylo svým způsobem zvláštní, jak známé mu to připadalo, jak rychle zapadl s Hatchetem kolem sebe do rytmu. Vždy měli zajímavý vztah, a i když uběhl pouhý den, rozhodně to vypadalo, jako by se nic nezměnilo. Hatchet mu stále projevoval obvyklou míru respektu, ale to mu nezabránilo v odmlouvání nebo nadávání. Jenže upřímně, většinou se jednalo o napůl láskyplné přezdívky. Ne každý rozuměl tomu, jak něco jako „bastard“ mohlo být považováno za výraz projevu lásky, ale tak to bylo, když přišlo na Hatcheta. Jen ty, které si držel na délku paže, nazýval „zlatíčky“, „hezouny“, a podobně. To byla jen prázdná slova a nic víc. Mnohem víc klel, když se poblíž někoho cítil uvolněně nebo když byl dostatečně rozrušený, aby přestal věnovat pozornost zbytečnostem. Loki si už dávno zvykl na způsob, jakým během chvilky přešel z „můj drahý princi“ k „ty úlisnej sráči“, ale vždycky mu připadalo zábavné pozorovat reakci druhých.

Myslel to vážně, když řekl, že Hatchet je loajální a spolehlivý. Dokonce i poté, co dostal tvrdou lekci o zradě, jak se někdy ani těm, kteří mu byli nejbližší, nedalo věřit, pořád o tom byl přesvědčený. Hatchet se nestaral o to, jestli byl válečník nebo mág, jestli byl princ nebo ne, jestli byl Odinson. Byl to jeho jediný společník, který nebyl především Thorovým přítelem a který se nepokoušel se k němu přiblížit jen proto, aby se dostal blíž k jeho takzvanému „ _bratrovi_ “.

Hatchet nikdy neměl rád Thorovu aroganci. To, jak očekával, že s ním Hatchet bude zacházet s respektem a laskavostí jako všichni ostatní. Jenže Hatchet nedával svůj respekt tak snadno. To se na něm očividně nezměnilo. Když se ho Loki zeptal na jeho nelibost vůči Thorovi, řekl mu nejednou, že Thor odmítal vidět příliš mnoho věcí, příliš mnoho věcí zavrhl jako nehodných své pozornosti. Hatchet mu také nejednou řekl, že pokud by se Thor nepoučil sám, osud by mu místo toho udělil lekci. „ _A osud je krutá mrcha, když přijde na lekce_.“

Oh, jakou měl pravdu, když se na to díval takhle zpětně. Jenže k Lokimu byl osud krutý ještě víc než k Thorovi.

Takže to byl zvláštní druh nostalgie. Do jisté míry hořkosladký, protože nevěděl, jak dlouho to bude trvat. Dřív nebo později mu bude muset říct, že ho na Ásgardu uvěznili, obvinili ze zrady, královraždy (dobře, otcovraždy). Musel říct, čím ve skutečnosti byl. Elfové nepohrdali Jotuny jako Ásové, ale stejně si nedokázal představit, že by to šlo hladce. Přinejmenším si však mohl vychutnávat smyšlenku svého starého života beze vzteku, který by mu rval vnitřnosti. Přinejmenším mohl přemýšlet o minulosti bez toho, že by si chtěl seškrábat kůži. Přinejmenším teď měl stále několik dobrých vzpomínek, kterých se mohl držet, ale už teď je mohl vidět klouzat pryč, jakmile pravda vyjde najevo.

Ani se neodvážil pomyslet na Starkovu reakci. Říci o tom Hatchetovi ho naplňovalo neklidem. Z představy, že o tom říká Starkovi, necítil nic než otupující strach. Ale nejhorší bylo stále to, že věděl, že nemůže mlčet navždy.

ooOoo

_„Můj ty… hodně jsi vyrostl, princátko,“ ozval se známý hlas, když Loki sledoval, jak sebou obrovský medvěd s hlasitým žuchnutím praštil do mokré trávy, zatímco mu z krku čnělo kopí a v boku měl až po rukojeť zabodnutou Lokiho dlouhou dýku._

_Loki se dobře naučil znát Vlčí lesy, které obklopovaly Freyův hrad. Ztratit se jednou bylo ponižující dost, takže nedovolil, aby se to stalo znovu. Naučil se, jakých stezek by se měl držet, několik starých dubů a skal, které byly snadno rozpoznatelné. Nikdy si netroufal do lesa moc hluboko, ale věřil svým znalostem týkajících se okolí. Tohle se nemělo stát._

_Letos se jejich matka rozhodla navštívit Alfheim dříve, a i když se tomuto světu říkalo země věčného jara, vládlo tu teď chladnější období. Loki si nestěžoval na svěží vzduch, byl aspoň osvěžující. V lese se také dalo mnohem snáz pohybovat bez všech těch hustých a bujných podrostů, které brzy pokryjí zem. Tráva byla zatím mladá a stromy sotva pučely. Mělo to být bezpečné. Tahle část lesa se neměla hemžit divokými zvířaty._

_Elf seskočil z velké skály, na které stál, a přešel k Lokimu a mrtvému medvědovi._

_„Zvládl bych to,“ promluvil Loki, když se konečně postavil a setřel si tu trochu krve, která mu stříkla do obličeje. Elf sevřel své kopí a vyškubl ho z medvědova krku. Loki se sklonil, aby rovněž vytáhl svou dýku._

_„Možná,“ pokrčil elf rameny. „Ale pravděpodobně bys skončil s několika ošklivými jizvami. Nebo o to ti šlo? Slyšel jsem, že to vy Ásové máte ve zvyku.“_

_Loki to nepoctil odpovědí a vytrhl svou čepel. Samozřejmě byla pokrytá krví, stejně jako většina Lokiho oblečení. Když oštěp pronikl medvědovým krkem, krev se vyřinula všude a většina pochopitelně zasáhla Lokiho._

_„Takže… zase lovíš na vlastní pěst?“ zeptal se elf a Loki se do něj zabodl pohledem. Proč to musel být ten samý elf? Protože to byl on, uplynuly sice tři roky, ale Loki by ho poznal všude. Vypadal ještě ošuměleji než předtím. Šaty měl trochu víc obnošené a tentokrát ho pokrývalo i bahno._

_„Jenom jsem se procházel,“ informoval ho Loki, když si zasunul dýku zpátky za opasek. „Myslel jsem, že tihle medvědi se drží blízko kopců,“ dodal se zamračením._

_Elf přikývl. „Ano, ale říčka se rozvodnila,“ řekl. „Smyla skoro všechny přechody, dokonce i některé mosty, zvířata uvízla buď na tamté, nebo na téhle straně. Nemluvě o všemožných jiných tvorech.“_

_„Město je blízko, proč se nevyhýbají téhle oblasti?“ zeptal se Loki._

_„Vyhnuli by se, kdyby bylo na téhle straně dost jídla,“ vysvětlil mu elf. „Hladová zvířata se města nebojí.“_

_„Město se o tom tedy musí dozvědět,“ řekl Loki. „Můj strýc se o tom musí dozvědět.“_

_Elf trhnul rameny. „Možná,“ zabručel, když si přidřepnul vedle mrtvého medvěda. „Brzo si toho ale všimnou.“_

_„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se Loki._

_„Nenechám tu všechno to dobré maso a kožešinu shnít,“ odvětil elf. „Takže ho stáhnu z kůže a poberu, co můžu.“_

_„Máš v plánu sníst medvěda?“ zeptal se Loki a nakrčil nos._

_„Můžeš sníst jakékoli maso, když máš dost velký hlad, princátko.“ Zabodl své kopí do země, upravil si samostříl na zádech a vytáhl velký lovecký nůž zpoza svého opasku, aby se dal do práce._

_„Nikdy předtím jsem neviděl elfa s kuší,“ poznamenal Loki. Elfové byli vynikající lukostřelci se skvělým zrakem. Používali dlouhé luky s nevšední zručností, někteří měli krátké luky, ale i to bylo vzácné._

_„Je to samostříl,“ opravil ho elf. „Chceš pomoct? Krev přitáhne dravce.“_

_„Proč bych měl chtít pomoct?“ zeptal se Loki a překřížil si paže na hrudi._

_„Je to i tvoje kořist,“ řekl mu elf a vzhlédl. Loki se na něj jen díval. „Můžeš si nechat kožešinu, když mi pomůžeš. Nemám pro ni teď žádné využití.“_

_Loki se podíval na mrtvé zvíře. Bylo obrovské. Když stálo na zadních nohách, bylo alespoň osm stop vysoké, muselo vážit aspoň přes tisíc liber. Srst teď mělo zablácenou a pokrytou krví, ale kožešina byla dlouhá a téměř úplně černá. Dobrý úlovek, zvíře hodné porážky. Mít jeho kožešinu, kterou by mohl ukazovat jako svou trofej, by bylo opravdu dobré, zvlášť po návratu na Ásgard. To by vskutku mohlo být velmi, velmi dobré. Teď měl samozřejmě dovoleno účastnit se lovů, ale ani jeho největší úlovek nedosahoval velikosti tohoto medvěda. Dokonce ani Thorův gigantický kanec z minulého roku nebo jeho velký jelen z předminulého roku nebyl takhle velký._

_„Má dýka se nehodí na stahování,“ řekl, když padl na zem vedle elfa. „Máš jiný nůž?“ Elf se otočil a pohlédl na něj, jeho fialové oči se na něj na vteřinu zvědavě zadívaly. Pak si z boty vytáhl menší nůž._

_„Doufám, že víš, jak správně stahovat,“ prohodil elf. Loki si převzal nůž a ušklíbl se na něj._

_„Ovšemže vím.“_

_„Nebojíš se, že si zamažeš ruce, hm? Dobře,“ přikývl elf s malým úšklebkem. Nenabídl žádné instrukce, ani se znovu nezeptal, jestli Loki ví, co dělá. Byla to příjemná změna, narozdíl od dvorních lovů na Ásgardu, kde starší válečníci nedokázali přestat opakovat, co má dělat znovu a znovu. Jako by nevěřili, že ví přesně, co se svým nožem dělá. A toho se mu dostávalo na Ásgardu kvůli studiu magie._

_„Jak se vlastně jmenuješ?“ zeptal se Loki po chvíli ticha. „Určitě víš, že já jsem Loki.“_

_Elf se jen soustředil na svou práci. Loki už si myslel, že odpověď nedostane, ale pak se elf zhluboka nadechl._

_„Nemám žádné jméno,“ řekl._

_„Nemáš jméno…“ opakoval Loki pochybovačně._

_„Ne.“_

_„To není pravda, každý má jméno.“_

_„Já ne,“ odpověděl elf jednoduše._

_„To nemůže být pravda, tvoji rodiče tě museli nějak pojmenovat.“_

_„Neobtěžovali se,“ řekl._

_„Ale--“_

_„Krev, dravci,“ zopakoval elf a věnoval mu přísný pohled. „Pokračuj v práci.“_

_Mnoho lidí tomu nevěřilo, ale Loki věděl, kdy má držet pusu. Ten tvrdý, nebezpečný záblesk v elfových očích byl jasnou známkou toho, že bylo na čase tak učinit. Nekladl mu žádné další otázky, jen tiše pokračoval v práci._

ooOoo

Nakonec dělal Hatchetovi doprovod do jiného okresu a Stark si ohledně toho ani nestěžoval. Zaměstnávalo ho plánování oprav a navíc nechtěl, aby Hatchet sháněl nářadí a materiály sám. Oba, Drongo i Juyu, se nabídli, že je doprovodí, ale Loki odmítl. Byl si poměrně jistý, že Hatchet se ještě nechystal přiznat, ale stejně bylo lepší mít okno příležitosti otevřené. Hatchet by nemluvil před ostatními.

Navíc bylo příjemné strávit nějaký čas pryč od zbytku posádky. Ne že by jich měl plné zuby, ale trávit s nimi všemi tolik času v uzavřených prostorech způsobilo, že Loki toužil alespoň po pár hodinách daleko od lodi.

Okres 10 nebyl moc zalidněný. Ulice byly široké a po silnici se pohybovalo mnoho vozidel. Nebylo tam tolik chodců jako kolem doků. Žádné malé obchůdky ani zakouřené putyky. Hatchet stručně vysvětlil, co je třeba vědět o hlavních okresech, a Loki si ty informace zapamatoval pro případ, že by se tu kvůli opravám zdrželi déle. Hatchet sám právě teď žil v Okrese 9. Byla to jeho ‚operační základna‘, jak ji nazval. Nacházela se na okraji města, ale kolem nebylo plno korporátních doků a letišť. Šlo spíš o centrum kontinentálního obchodu.

Přišli do Okresu 10 hledat nejlepší materiály na opravu hlavního trupu lodi, kde se lusk zařízl během útoku. Stark vydal přesné pokyny ohledně toho, jaký druh kovu se může použít. Mohli vybírat z velkého množství vhodných materiálů za různé ceny, ale nakonec se rozhodli pro obchodníka, který jim nabídl doručení zboží zdarma.

Sehnat správné nářadí byla naprosto jiná záležitost a vyžadovala mnohem větší hledání, i když Hatchet znal většinu obchodníků v okrese. Loki věděl, že Starka potěší, když se mu do rukou dostanou nové hračky. Už si to dokázal představit. Způsob, jakým bude zkoumat jednu po druhé, jak bude testovat jejich použití. Pak se pustí do práce, jako to celou dobu dělal ve své dílně. Naprosto soustředěný a vibrující energií.

Byl si také jistý, že Stark by chtěl navštívit Okres 10 sám. Loki a Hatchet věděli, co potřebují na opravy, ale bylo tu tolik dalších nástrojů a strojů, které Loki nedokázal identifikovat. Stark by se tu rád brouzdal, nakupoval věci, které by upoutaly jeho pozornost, zkoumal novou technologii. Určitě se sem musejí vrátit, než odjedou.

Také se ukázalo, že k doplnění kabinetu s lektvary bude muset navštívit Okres 4, který se nacházel v úplně jiné části města. Hatchet vysvětlil, že magie tu byla vzácností a i poté, co tu strávil měsíce, vypátral pouze pár lidí, kteří nabízeli takové předměty. Také navrhl, že pokud Loki naléhavě nepotřebuje magické zásoby, měl by počkat a koupit tyhle položky na jiné planetě. Tady by stály jmění. Někdy Lokiho takové věci frustrovaly stejně jako Starka. Na Ásgardu, pokud něco nebylo k dispozici v paláci, mohl stále jednoduše vyrazit do lesa a sesbírat si to sám. Teď ho limitovaly věci jako peníze. Hatchet se mu jen smál, když to zmínil.

„Vítej ve světě prostých lidí,“ řekl. „Doufám, že si užiješ svůj pobyt.“

ooOoo

Jakmile dokončili pátrání po správném nářadí, usadili se k teplému jídlu. Hatchet klábosil o Dalekaniu a místních. Mluvil i o jiných planetách, podělil se o své zkušenosti v této galaxii. Loki mu na oplátku vyprávěl o Andromedě a všech jejích rozmanitých reptiliánských obyvatelích. Samozřejmě musel také zmínit zbytek posádky. Pokud o nich Loki řekne dost, Hatchet je nebude nadále pokládat za cizince, což by značně zlepšilo jeho postoj vůči nim. A tak si dal záležet, aby vyprávěl o Starkově brilantní mysli a Drongově klidné síle a samozřejmě o dívkách. Řekl mu, jak je Bee opravdovou silou, se kterou je třeba počítat, a že sám trénoval Juyu a jak rychle se učila.

„Pokud by Bee mluvila, byla by ještě užitečnější,“ řekl. „Je těžké oklamat druhé pouze vzhledem. Juyu pořád není dost zkušená v úskocích a není tak rychlá a přesná v kožoměnectví jako Bee.“

„Oh, jsou kožoměnci?“ zeptal se Hatchet. „Musí být hezké být kolem příbuzných duší.“

„No, jsou to Skrullky, takže jsou tvaroměni–“

„Cože?!“ zasyčel Hatchet, když se naklonil blíž. Rychle se rozhlédl a znovu zakotvil očima na Lokim. „Jsou to _Skrullky_?“ zeptal se ostrým šeptem, očividně nechtěl, aby ho někdo zaslechl.

„Ano, nezmiňoval jsem to předtím?“ zeptal se Loki.

„Do prdele!“ zaklel Hatchet. „Kurva, kurva, samozřejmě, že tohle je moje zatracený posraně zkurvený štěstí. Nemůžu si dopřát zkurvenou pauzu, sakra!“

„Hatchete, co je?“

„Nahoru! Vstávej! _Hned_!“ naléhal, sám už na nohách, a házel na stůl pár bankovek. „Dělej, pohni!“ vybídl znovu a popadl Lokiho za paži, aby ho odtáhl od stolu.

„Co se děje?“ dožadoval se Loki vysvětlení, zatímco Hatchet ho dál táhl za sebou.

„Je to špatný. Je to tak zkurveně špatný, že je to světelný roky od dobrýho. Je to špatný ve stylu trolla s tvrdým pérem, co si chce s tebou hrát!“

„Děsivý obrázek stranou, co se děje Hatchete?“ Tentokrát elfa popadl, aby ho zastavil.

„Jsme zatraceně blízko ke Kree, to se děje!“ sykl Hatchet. „Skrullové už dřív tuhle planetu napadli, to se děje! Mají zatracený bezpečnostní opatření proti možným skrullským vetřelcům, to se děje! Kožoměnectví nepomůže a městská stráž pravidelně prohledává doky. Do hajzlu, kolik je kurva hodin?“ zaklel a znovu vykročil. Loki ho následoval. „A jestli je najdou, nebude to pěkný. Budete v tak hlubokých sračkách, v jakých jste nikdy dřív nebyli! Zadusíte se tím. Musíme běžet a doufat, že nepřijdeme pozdě!“

Loki si byl jistý, že on osobně dřív byl ve větších potížích, ale stejně…

„Sakra!“ zaklel a běželi.


End file.
